Perfectamente equivocados
by GellySweetDreamlike
Summary: Dos adolescentes intachables, característica que los atraerá como imanes, decidirán ayudarse para mantenerse en la cima sin dejar de disfrutar de su juventud. No obstante, se darán cuenta de que la prioridad en sus vidas no debe ser la perfección, sino algo mucho más importante.
1. Introducción

**AVISOS PARA DISFRUTAR AL MÁXIMO DE LA LECTURA :D**

1\. Tened en cuenta que los primeros capítulos sirven mucho para fijarse en el comportamiento de los personajes, su manera de ser y su entorno. Pero también son clave para llegar a entenderlos y anticipar algo importante que sucederá en el futuro de la historia :B

2\. Aprovechad en sacar una reflexión de cada capítulo. Están diseñados para eso :)

3\. Creedme, no tardarán en aparecer las situaciones conflictivas y divertidas xD

Una vez dicho esto, servíos como queráis.

**ADVERTENCIAS OBLIGATORIAS**

La obra es mía y tengo todos los derechos sobre ella, con la excepción de que aquí la escribo incorporando los personajes de crepúsculo originales de Stephenie Meyer. Actualmente se encuentra registrada en SafeCreative bajo el código 1902189984203.

Llegado el momento, habrán escenas con contenido sexual explícito. No voy a fingir y exigir una edad determinada para leerlas, pero estáis advertidos. XD

Ahora sí, bienvenidos a mi pequeño mundo. Espero que disfrutéis de la lectura ;)

Kisses!

Gelly


	2. Prólogo

**PRÓLOGO**

—¡La comida está lista!

Esme salió al comedor rebosante de entusiasmo. Tanto, que incluso parecía haberse olvidado del peso de todos los platos que llevaba en sus manos.

Y mientras se encargaba de colocarlos en la mesa, su invitado de honor permanecía sentado en sofá, delante de la televisión pero únicamente pendiente de la pantalla del móvil.

Ella volvió a la cocina en busca de lo que faltaba y, al cruzar por el pasillo, su melena castaña se iluminó por los rayos del sol que se filtraban a través de las ventanas abiertas. Solo una vez tuvo una gran explosión de sabores en platos rodeando a una gran bandeja en el centro del mueble, sus ojos añiles se enfocaron en él.

—¿No tienes hambre, Zoi Mou?

Él se negó a contestar.

—Vamos, acércate; prueba aunque sea un poco —lo animó—. Mira que he preparado uno de tus platos favoritos.

A continuación, Esme se sentó con toda la voluntad de empezar a comer. Y antes de haber alcanzado la cuchara, el indiferente adolescente ya se había acomodado en la silla.

Su corazón se hinchó de alegría.

—¿Quieres que te sirva?

En respuesta, él cogió el plato con tosquedad y lo hizo solo. Pero el simple hecho de verlo probar la comida, ya la satisfacía.

—¿Está bueno?

El muchacho la ignoró de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, no necesitas decir nada. Tus gestos hablan por sí solos.

Esme se fijó divertida en la tercera porción que él acababa de servirse de aquello que había previsto.

—Además, tú nunca le has puesto pega alguna a la Musaka.

—¡Basta! —rugió levantándose de un salto.

El ambiente pasó de incómodo a convertirse en algo tan afilado y cortante como un fino papel de lija.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Deja de fingir que todo está bien cuando no lo está. ¡Deja de comportarte así conmigo! —Sus ojos la acribillaron con odio—. Hagas lo que hagas, no vas a remediar nada.

Pero ante esa postura amenazante, Esme solo dejó escapar un suspiro.

—En algún punto tendrás que perdonarme. Pasado olvidado.

Inmediatamente él apartó la silla con un chirrido pronunciado y se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A casa.

Esme frunció el entrecejo.

—Tu padre no viene por ti hasta las tres.

—Me da igual —contestó de mala gana—. Lo llamo para que venga antes y doy un par de vueltas por la zona para hacer tiempo. —Inspeccionó la estancia como si resultase repulsiva al nivel de espantarlo—. No aguanto estar aquí.

—Si quieres ya no te digo nada —sugirió, conservando la esperanza de que no la rechazara—. Pero puedes quedarte, esta es tu casa.

—¡No es mi casa!

Frente a semejante brutalidad, ella esbozó una débil sonrisa.

—Aunque ahora vivas con comodidades tú siempre serás bienvenido aquí. Eres mi hijo.

—¡Deja de repetirlo! —El recordatorio solo sirvió para enloquecerlo más—. ¡No quiero tu amabilidad! ¡No quiero tus palabras! ¡Y ojalá no fuera nada tuyo!

—Pero lo eres, Zoi Mou.

—¡Deja de llamarme así!

Esme sabía que solo era más de sus rabietas, las cuales no consistían en más que soltar un par de gritos. No obstante, después de haberse mostrado intacta ante todos sus anteriores ataques verbales, se encogió levemente.

—Aunque no quieras creerme, hice de todo para ser una madre digna de ti desde que supe que estabas en mi vientre—reconoció con dolor—. Me parte el alma ver cómo me tratas ahora.

—Esto es solo la consecuencia de tus actos. No tendría por qué pasar nada si no hubieses hecho lo que hiciste. ¡Hasta una prostituta tiene más honor que tú! —le echó en cara—. ¿Pero sabes? Tal vez sí me has ayudado en algo. Me has abierto los ojos al error que no pienso cometer, porque prometo y juro, que jamás pasaré por lo mismo que pasó mi padre.

El portazo que dio al salir provocó que un vaso, luchando por mantenerse en el borde de la mesa, finalmente cayera y se rompiera; dejando su contenido vertido y mezclado entre pequeños pedazos cristalizados.

* * *

Vocabulario:

*Perasména xechasména/περασμένα ξεχασμένα: Pasado olvidado. Es lo mismo que decir lo pasado es pasado.

*Zoi Mou: Expresión de cariño.

**Nota: No pretendáis haceros una idea fija de la historia todavía, pues esta parte contrasta totalmente con lo que vendrá a continuación. Por el momento, os dejo estas preguntas: ****¿Crees que hay alguna cosa que para ti pueda resultar imperdonable por parte de tus padres? ¿El capítulo te ha inspirado alguna sensación o emoción que quisieras comentar? ****Puedes dejarlo aquí mismo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer :) **

**Espero ser merecedora de vuestros votos n.n**

**Kisses! **


	3. Di no a las apariencias

**1\. Di no a las apariencias**

A medida que los edificios adosados de la ciudad desaparecían, una vegetación verdosa y abundante los sustituía. Era el tipo de ambiente que solía definirse como inhóspito, distanciado y pueblerino, sin nada que ver con los grandes lujos.

_"Perfectos ilusos…"_

Bella esbozó una sonrisa irónica. De vez en cuando, despegarse de la perspectiva de la mayoría de personas ayudaba a descubrir las " familiares verdades engañosas". Esas verdades que todos conocemos pero sobre las que, dado a que no solemos pensar mucho en ellas, nos volvemos susceptibles a ser engañados con facilidad. ¿O no es cierto que de toda la vida ese tipo de localizaciones habían sido las idóneas para la construcción de las fábricas de famosas marcas y también de esplendorosas casas?

Las viviendas de allí no solo contaban con un extenso y hermoso jardín, sino que además eran tres veces más agraciadas que todas las que se ubicaban en el centro de la ciudad.

Y por si fuera poco, en un punto cercano a todo lo anterior y con árboles gigantes que lo encubrían, se encontraba lo que parecía ser nada más y nada menos que un antiguo palacio. Tal vez su verdadera función no tenía nada que ver, pero sí podía mantener casi el mismo prestigio al tratarse del segundo centro con mayor admisión a las universidades top del Reino Unido.

Al menos ese fue el ranking que mantuvo durante los últimos años, suficiente como para convertirse en algo fiable a pesar de su ubicación.

_"En algún momento de tu vida siempre descubres algo que te enseña a no fiarte de las apariencias."_

Le hizo gracia cuando el pequeño dicho volvió a manifestarse en su cabeza. Lo solía hacer a menudo, ya que no faltaban ocasiones cotidianas que la hicieran recordarlo.

…Y el escenario ante sus ojos le servía para demostrarlo.

**nnn**

—¡Sentaos, por favor! —les indicó la mujer mientras se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

Bella contuvo las ganas de reír por el tuteo con el que se dirigió a ellos, así sin más.

De todos modos, tanto ella como su padre contestaron con un bajo "gracias" de cortesía mientras guardaban la misma postura neutral.

En ambos el negro predominaba esa mañana: en él por su traje y en su hija por su gran gabardina, que cubría una melena castaña, lisa y bien peinada. A pesar de que era un color asociado a la muerte, a Bella le habían enseñado cuan eficaz también era para intimidar.

—Por fin tengo el placer de conoceros en persona, después de tanto tiempo solo hablando por teléfono. —Soltó una risa que resonó en las paredes de la pequeña sala—. Me llamo Claire Marshall.

La eufórica morena ofreció la mano a Charlie, quien la tomó algo incómodo.

—Si no es molestia, prefiero que seamos directos y rápidos con esto —se apresuró a añadir—; porque como se imaginará, el trabajo me llama.

—Oh, claro que sí, Señor Swan. Lo entiendo.

—Bien. —Él acomodó sus codos sobre la mesa del escritorio—. Mi asistente me informó que hizo llegar aquí los documentos que pidieron para el expediente de Isabella. Ahí constata que ha estudiado en sitios cercanos y algo más lejos. Concretamente en Birmingham, Londres, Ginebra, Galway y ahora aquí. —Entrecerró los ojos—. Ante todo, quiero que quede claro que nuestras expectativas son las más altas. Siendo específico, pues hablamos de Oxford o Cambridge y Princeton o Harvard en el plano internacional, probablemente para un futuro máster.

La alegre Claire alzó las cejas con un aire de superioridad.

—Supongo que estará al tanto de que solo nuestros mejores alumnos…

—El expediente académico de Isabella es brillante —la interrumpió él—. Todos los centros educativos a los que hemos asistido han sido conocedores de nuestras metas, y por lo tanto, han colaborado con nosotros para pulirlo y mantenerlo a la par con los requisitos que todas esas universidades en concreto van exigiendo. Las notas de mi hija, sus habilidades y sus actividades extracurriculares, tanto dentro como fuera del ámbito escolar, están hasta el momento a la altura de superar con creces la admisión a cualquiera de las universidades que acabo de nombrar.

Ella evaluó con la vista a la susodicha.

—Entiendo.

—Y no espero menos de este colegio.

Se notaba que la dureza de Charlie surtía efecto en ella, como pasaba con la mayoría que no estaban acostumbrados a tratarlo en temas serios.

"_Sobre todo siendo tan joven…" —remarcó Bella para sus adentros. _

—No tenga la menor duda de que aquí le ayudaremos cuanto podamos. Claro que ella también debe dar de su parte.

Charlie no quedó nada contento con la insinuación dejó escapar por lo bajo.

—¿Cree que habría tenido la cara de presentarme aquí si supiera que mi hija no alcanza todos sus méritos por sí misma? —Su tono la hizo estremecerse—. Deseo inscribir a Isabella en este colegio por la calidad de su enseñanza, no por esperar recibir otro tipo de favores.

—Mis disculpas si lo he ofendido, señor.

—Lo ha hecho —aseguró él acribillándola con los ojos.

La mujer se esperó un segundo antes de continuar, con una sonrisa forzada.

—Era necesario dejarlo claro, por si acaso —reiteró en un susurro rápido—. Ahora, si es como usted me dice, le aseguro que está en buenas manos. —Y entonces dirigió su atención a la chica—. Isabella, ¿Sabes ya algo del Carter's School o has buscado información?

—He leído todo lo que hay en la página web.

—¿Ah, sí? —Lucía sorprendida— ¡Perfecto! Entonces, repasaremos algunos puntos sobre el Bachillerato internacional, luego harás una entrevista con el tutor del programa y al final pasarás a las pruebas de admisión.

—De acuerdo —dijo sin más—. También venía con la intención de poder aclarar un par de dudas antes de pasar a la entrevista.

Ella sonrió volviendo a su faceta alegre.

—Espera un momento, que saco los folletos que tenía preparados y comenzamos a hablar.

Cabe destacar que durante todo lo que prosiguió, evitó entablar cualquier contacto con el padre.

**nnn**

Una vez ingresaron de nuevo al coche, guardaron silencio hasta que comenzaron a moverse y Charlie tuvo que atender a una llamada.

Bella, por su parte, estaba entretenida rememorando la imagen de la mujer del departamento de Recursos Humanos, a la cual había estado analizando detenidamente mientras los atendía.

En efecto, algo no encajaba.

Según su aspecto, su manera de hablar y, sobre todo, su actitud, podría pertenecer perfectamente a la misma clase elevada de los estudiantes inscritos en ese centro. Casi que ni necesitaba confirmar que en su momento fue alumna de allí también, y de ser así… ¿Cómo es posible que hubiese acabado trabajado como secretaria de admisiones?

Las familias que matriculaban allí a sus hijos lo hacían con la intención de que acabasen siendo abogados, médicos, ingenieros, empresarios de éxito… o similares. Y por más trabajos innovadores que también estuviesen dispuestos a considerar, dudaba mucho que se imaginasen algo como eso. ¡Ni en sus peores pesadillas! Simplemente, era un pensamiento remoto. Acto seguido, pensó en los casos contrarios, como los de millonarios que nacieron y se criaron en la calle y aun así, fueron capaces de alcanzar un gran poder económico al crecer. A todo eso, solo pudo elaborar una simple teoría.

_"Es cierto que un estudiante con una educación básica, pero aplicado y dispuesto a aprender supera con creces a cualquier otro que aun teniendo la mejor calidad de enseñanza, desperdicia sus oportunidades. _

_No obstante, si un estudiante tiene todos los recursos a su alcance y los sabe aprovechar, ¿Qué meta que se proponga no puede llegar a alcanzar?"_

—¿Qué te ha parecido?

La voz de su padre la distrajo de su intento por unir cabos sueltos.

Se detuvo un momento para estudiarlo. Su postura y rasgos ya se habían suavizado para volver a dirigirse a ella de un modo paternal.

—Bastante convincente, la verdad —admitió—. Pero todavía no lo sé con seguridad. No lo haré hasta que ingrese.

Sus orbes marrones conectaron con las suyas, idénticas y suspicaces.

—El día de mañana te servirá demasiado tener esa visión en mente. Hay muchos hijos de compañeros míos que, a pesar de tener a hombres exitosos como padres… lastimosamente, no parecen estar preparados. Y el pensamiento es un factor crucial en este tipo de trabajos.

—No todos están a la altura.

—No, no todos lo están —concordó con una sonrisa franca—. Es por eso me siento orgulloso de que ese no sea tu caso.

Esas palabras hicieron que el corazón de Isabella palpitara con fuerza. Fue como si un rayo de luz alimentara a su promesa oculta.

—Yo conseguiré lo que muchos adolescentes no pueden, papá —aseguró—. Ya lo verás.

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Creéeis que lo conseguirá? Je, je, en fin, falta mucho por ver todavía... **

**¡COMENTARIOS! **

**Como no contestáis a los privados, pondré una respuesta a modo general aquí mismo:**

**Debo reconocer algunas de las teorías que habéis escrito son interesantes, sí, peeero... no desvelaré nada hasta que sea el momento de hacerlo je, je :P Gracias, a todas aquellas que me están apoyando tanto en Facebook como en esta página con reviews, followers y favoritos. Tienen razón en las frases que ponen en los martes de adelantos en referencia al trabajo de las escritoras: ese es nuestro único pago y ponemos nuestro corazón en ello. **

**Y contestando a la pregunta clave, hoy he hecho una excepción pero, en principio, actualizaré todos los viernes. Así que hasta la próxima.**

**Kisses!**


	4. Una clase ideal

**Una clase**** ideal **

**Gracias a todos mis lectores fieles por los comentarios, y a los fantasmitas que me leéis, espero que pronto os animéis también :) **

El primer día Bella solo fue acompañada hasta la entrada; al igual que muchos otros chicos que se despedían de sus padres por la ventana del coche y a partir de ahí, caminaban solos hacia el interior del colegio.

Eran tantas las etnias mezcladas que podían distinguirse a simple vista… Abundaban las caras blancas, pero también lo hacían las oscuras y las asiáticas entre otras más.

Podía decirse que ningún tipo de característica sorprendía; solo una, y era que no había nadie de la edad de Bella todavía. Esa mañana había ido más temprano de lo habitual por tratarse de su primer día. No era necesario, pero la ayudaba a evitarse posibles contratiempos.

Pasó por secretaría para asegurarse de que le habían indicado la clase correcta, la cual la acabó recibiendo con un gran ambiente desierto. Los pupitres y paredes vacías no hacían sino aumentar la sensación de soledad. Ella cogió asiento en el centro de la segunda fila, desde donde llegaba una buena luminosidad de las ventanas y tenía una vista cercana a la pizarra.

_Supongo que es la suerte de ser la primera __—pensó._

Después fue a guardar sus cosas en la taquilla del pasillo, donde se entretuvo luchando con el candado hasta el momento puntual en que este decidió abrirse. Habría sido capaz de organizar una celebración por el milagro.

A los cinco minutos de volver a clase, por fin un terceto de chicas sin parar de reírse cruzaron la puerta.

Directamente fueron a coger los asientos desde los que les sería más cómodo hablar. Y tan enfrascadas estaban en su mundo que no fue hasta dentro de un tiempo que descubrieron que "por casualidad" en el aula se hallaba alguien más.

—Perdona, ¿Eres nueva?

—Sí.

_Como si no fuera obvio de percibir._

—Oh. —La rubia de coleta rosa sonrió—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Bella.

—Pues encantada. Yo soy Jen, y ellas son Lucy y Adele.

Las otras dos asintieron en forma de saludo. Lucy con su pelo corto recreaba el estilo pin up con el típico lazo que no podía faltar. Adele, por su parte, resplandecía tanto por la cantidad de accesorios dorados que llevaba que casi no se le podía ver a la cara.

Bella optó por ignorarlas y se puso a releer el primer libro que vio del curso para ojear el contenido.

Observó de reojo como más chicos fueron llegando, a los que el terceto de chicas se fueron acercando y saludando con mucho ánimo. Cada vez entraban más, y todos intentaban de manera apresurada coger un buen sitio.

Ella examinó con detalle los atuendos.

Por lo que parecía, ignoraban un poco el reglamento sobre el uniforme. Ya no se trataba solo del grupo de Jen, Lucy y Adele, sino que la mayoría de chicos y chicas decidían llevar la camisa blanca de manga corta con algunos botones desabrochados o sin la corbata; otros, optaban por mantenerla pero con el nudo hecho de cualquier manera.

Eran pocas las chicas que, como Bella, mantenían la corbata bien puesta y pulcra con sus rayas doradas sobre el verde oscuro, algunas más desgastadas que otras. Pero —y ya se estaba acostumbrando a eso de encontrar objeciones— con la falda subida unos cuantos centímetros más de la cuenta. Tampoco demasiado, claro. Llevar uniforme durante una temporada bastaba para darse cuenta de que al primer soplo de aire, la falda se levantaba a niveles insospechados.

_Y teniendo en cuenta el tiempo que solía hacer allí, dudaba que alguien se atreviera a sobrepasar un determinado límite. _

En poco tiempo, el aula ya estaba prácticamente llena; pero todos se mantenían agrupados hablando los unos con los otros en la parte derecha de la clase como un grupo homogéneo.

—¡Nina!

Una chica de etnia árabe se acercó a una rubia que curiosamente recostaba su cabeza sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

—Zaida —saludó sin mucho ánimo.

—¿Va todo bien?

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque quiero seguir de vacaciones.

Zaida soltó una carcajada.

—¿Y quién no? Pero hoy por ser el primer día no haremos nada. Bueno, sí, soportar la presentación.

Nina bufó.

—Por eso me he preparado la alarma del Apple Watch a la una de la tarde. ¿Tienes algo más que añadir?

—No…

—Pues ha sido un gusto verte. Ahora sí, buenas noches. —Se estiró en su pupitre poniendo delante su chaqueta y se cruzó de brazos.

Bella desconectó de nuevo.

Un poco más tarde, entraron por fin tres personas aparentemente responsables al aula. Acto seguido se presentarían como el director del diploma IB en el colegio, el encargado de los estudios de Sixth Form y la que sería la tutora de la clase durante ese año.

Luego de dar esa información, empezaron con la charla de introducción general del curso, que al final, resultó ser otra clásica explicación que no salió del marcó común y habitual.

Algunos de los chicos aprovecharon para ir murmurando entre ellos; otros, imitando el ejemplo de Nina, se pusieron a dormir.

Y Bella, sin desearlo, les fue prestando cada vez más atención a medida que se iban convirtiendo en la parte más interesante de lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sino interesante, al menos sincera, ya que todo lo que decían era para reírse con ganas de la indignación que provocaba.

¿Acaso no eran ellos siempre los que debían hacer magia para que la media en las notas de la mayoría llegasen a un vulgar cinco? ¿Los que rezaban para que existiesen esos pocos desgraciados que se sacasen la piel para un diez justo? Se tomaban tantas molestias con presentaciones y discursos alabando la excelencia del colegio… ¿Pero para qué? Lo entendería si se utilizara como una infame propaganda dirigida a los padres, pero no. Era para los estudiantes, y al final, ¿De qué servía si todos eran conscientes de que nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad?

* * *

**A estas alturas, ya deberíais estar empezando a entender un poco la personalidad de Bella. **

**Sí, sé que este capítulo y el siguiente son de bastante descripción, así que para compensar, he decidido que la semana que viene publicaré 2 capítulos seguidos Y ATENCIÓN porque ya comienza el conflicto. **

**¡Hasta la semana que viene!**

**Kisses! ;)**


	5. Una clase ideal II

**3\. Una clase ideal II**

Media hora más tarde, entró una profesora rubia que rondaba los treinta años. No tenía pinta de ser de las más firmes, pero Bella sabía que para estar allí, seguramente iba a cumplir sus expectativas como profesional.

—Chicos, bienvenidos otra vez —saludó arreglándose el pelo en una coleta—. Antes de empezar, os quiero comentar un par de cosas. Primero, los criterios avaluativos siguen siendo los mismos del año pasado; por ello os sugiero aprovechar los trabajos en grupo, ya que como cuentan bastante os ayudarán en caso de que los exámenes no vayan tan bien.

Algunos empezaron a rumorear.

—El mismo tostón de siempre… —oyó a sus espaldas.

—Segundo —alzó un poco la voz para recuperar la atención—. Como espero que recordéis, el año pasado dimos un enfoque muy centrado en el lenguaje, ¿verdad?

—Sí…

Las contestaciones no sonaron muy convincentes.

—Bien, pues este lo dedicaremos a lo que nos falta, a la literatura. Solo vamos a hacer dos bloques en todo el curso, pero dentro de cada uno hay varias cosas que procesar. Por otro lado, también había pensado en la posibilidad de hacer un repaso general de estos dos años antes de empezar los finales; lo malo es que no sé si nos dará tiempo —mencionó con pesar.

—Ms. Cope, y en caso de que no nos dé tiempo, ¿podemos hacer horas extra de repaso en el patio o así? Es que no me acuerdo de nada de lo que dimos en primero.

Algunas risitas y burlas se escucharon a sus espaldas.

—¿Acaso el cerebro no te da para más?

—Ni que el tuyo funcionase mejor, payaso —dijeron por el lado.

Otra ronda de risas prosiguió al comentario y la primera que tuvo dudas se mostró feliz de sentirse comprendida.

—Veremos más adelante qué hacemos —repuso la profesora—. Por ahora, comenzaremos con lo que nos toca ¿de acuerdo?

Ella se fue al ordenador y conectó el proyector para que se mostrase una imagen con un texto dentro. Era de Shakespeare.

—Bien. Hagamos de cuenta que este es un texto cualquiera. ¿Todos podemos leerlo e interpretarlo de distinta manera, verdad?

Todos asintieron. _Algunos solo porque seguían la corriente como borregos. _

—Claro, porque al leer estamos interiorizando el texto, le añadimos nuestra interpretación. Pero lo escrito en sí no depende de nosotros. Es lo mismo para él, que para ti o para mí —subrayó—. Un texto se construye de distintos elementos, pero primordialmente de tres ejes principales.

Ella fue hasta la pizarra y apuntó en grande: El contexto cultural, histórico y sociológico.

Mientras tanto, Bella iba tomando nota.

—Pero, ¿Por qué el texto se construye de esa manera? ¿Por qué el autor tiene esa idea? ¿De dónde la ha sacado? Si nos planteamos preguntas, hallamos bastante contenido; el cual nos ayuda a entender mucho mejor y a profundizar en un escrito, a dejarnos ver más allá de lo que interpretamos cada uno por separado.

Después, apagó las luces y mostró un vídeo en la pantalla que añadió información complementaria de lo que ella había explicado.

A diferencia del resto, Bella era capaz de captar el interés de cualquier cosa que le pusieran por delante. Sabía que todo sería útil, e incluso de lo más aburrido, ella tenía el don de extraer lo necesario. A su vez, esa habilidad le ayudaba para crear un lazo de afecto sincero y recíproco entre ella y los profesores.

Detuvieron la reproducción al minuto siete.

—Hasta aquí. ¿Alguna duda o pregunta?

Nadie dijo nada.

_"__Después de que la mayor parte de la clase hubiese ignorando el vídeo completamente, no me extraña" —pensó Bella para sus adentros._

—Bien, pues esto es justo lo que quiero que hagáis ahora en grupos de cinco. Contará como un trabajo introductorio para ver cuales son las dificultades que más se presentan para ir tratando de resolverlas a medida que vayamos avanzando el tema —explicó—. Ahora escribiré en la pizarra lo que debéis analizar. Podéis poneros con quien queráis, pero recordad juntaros con alguien con quien trabajéis y no que os vaya a distraer.

Pocos serían los que atenderían a ese criterio. En cuanto la profesora acabó de hablar, empezó el griterío incesante de llamarse los unos a los otros desde extremos contrarios de la clase.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mayoría ya estaban reunidos en círculo con las mesas conversando sin parar. Bella por su parte seguía intacta en su sitio mirando a la profesora, que tardó en darse cuenta de que se sentía perdida.

—Oh, ehm… ¿Alguien necesita a alguien más?—preguntó en voz alta.

Ella frunció el ceño._ ¿Acaso no le habían informado de nada?_

—¡Aquí!

Una chica con el pelo castaño hasta los hombros y de gafas levantó la mano.

—Isabella, puedes ir con ellos.

Bella asintió, aun confusa. Se levantó y fue en diagonal desde donde se encontraba, para unirse al equipo de cuatro.

Y de pronto, mientras sus pasos se aceleraban, una incomodidad conocida volvía a surgir dentro de ella.


	6. En equipo

**4\. En equipo**

Ella llegó al grupo dudosa, sin saber muy bien qué decir.

Por suerte, al menos percibió una sonrisa amable entre ellos.

—Bienvenida, Isabella —le saludó la misma chica que había levantado la mano.

—Prefiero Bella —indicó mientras cogía un pupitre para arrimarse.

—Ah, vale. Yo soy Charlotte, y ellos son Peter, Bianca y Edward.

Fue mencionando los nombres a medida que señalaba a cada uno. Peter era muy rubio, pecoso y de ojos verdes. Todo lo contrario de Bianca, que era de piel bronceada, ojos marrones con un ondulado pelo negro. Se percató de que tenía un objeto alrededor del oído derecho, y reconoció el mismo aparato que una vez una niña en preescolar llevaba a causa de un problema de sordera. Apartó rápidamente la mirada para no hacerla sentir incómoda y se cruzó con Edward, el de piel sutilmente bronceada con mechones rubios apagados y ojos de un peculiar matiz azul oscuro.

—¿Todos lleváis aquí toda la vida?

—No, en realidad yo vine de Irlanda y Peter vino hace tres años de Francia —respondió Charlotte dirigiendo la vista al susodicho—. Domina el idioma perfectamente, pero igual no habla mucho. Bianca es de aquí aunque su familia es italiana, y Edward… él también lleva tiempo aquí.

Bella asintió. Con saber un poco de ellos bastaba, lo primordial era ponerse manos a la obra.

—¿Y tú? —La voz de Bianca fue suave y dulce.

—Yo también nací en este país, pero lo bueno de eso es que siempre sueles estar en contacto la diversidad —sonrió de modo cortés—. ¿Qué tal si organizamos el trabajo?

—Pues… —Charlotte se giró a ver lo que había escrito en la pizarra—. Ahí solo ha puesto el contexto del primer capítulo de 1984.

Bella asintió levemente.

—Bueno, como es una obra muy compleja, en el primer capítulo ya se cuentan muchas cosas que se necesitan investigar a fondo para entender. Por eso, antes que nada yo sugeriría buscar lo más básico; como la biografía del autor, el contenido general del libro, y luego ya centrarnos en los elementos, los personajes y las palabras empleadas.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

—Yo creo que mejor será buscar el capítulo para leerlo y después ver lo demás —propuso Edward.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, excepto Bella.

—Pero lo primero es organizarse —replicó, intentando no sonar brusca—. No vamos a estar todos con lo mismo cuando podemos ir avanzando cada uno en distintas partes.

—¿No ves que la pizarra no pone nada en concreto? —replicó el chico con prudencia—. Necesitamos hacernos una idea.

—Bueno, por eso estoy diciendo qué podemos ir repartiéndonos —repuso ella—. Lo he leído y sé más o menos lo que hay. Nos ocupamos de esas partes y ya después preguntaré a la profesora si nos falta algo. De verdad, si lo pensáis, nos estaremos ahorrando muchísimo tiempo.

Edward suspiró.

—¿Y si hacemos una lista de ideas? —sugirió Peter con timidez. Su acento era muy cerrado.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien.

—Si quieres, empieza por poner lo que ha mencionado Bella; biografía, contenido, elementos con relación al libro y los personajes —dijo Edward.

—Okey —aceptó apuntando.

—Y antes de comenzar, propongo que elaboremos un DAFO también —añadió Bella.

—¿Perdón?

Ella rodó los ojos volteándose hacia él.

—Es una tabla que se rellena en base a las debilidades y puntos fuertes que cada uno tenemos como grupo. Es una técnica utilizada en empresariales.

—Sé lo que es —soltó Edward con una media sonrisa creída.

—¿Entonces?

—¿De qué sirve ahora? —volvió a preguntar.

—El ejercicio no suele llevar más de cinco minutos, hasta ahora lo he intentado en todos mis proyectos de grupo y siempre ha funcionado bien —repuso con amabilidad.

—Me alegra oírlo, pero a mí también me ha ido igual y no he necesitado complicarme tanto la vida —recalcó en defensa—. Ni yo ni mi grupo.

—No es para complicarnos, al contrario. No a todos se nos da bien lo mismo —intercedió—. El DAFO nos ayudará a saber a quién le apetece y se le da mejor ocuparse de determinadas partes del trabajo y a quién otras. Algunos no tienen paciencia para buscar y ponen directamente lo que aparece en la primera página que visitan, otros no se desenvuelven de la mejor manera en el diseño de las páginas y se pueden pasar horas intentándolo sin buenos resultados. Si existe la posibilidad de poder coordinar nuestras habilidades para llegar a elaborar un buen trabajo, ¿No consideras que vale la pena aplicarlo?

Edward se dejó caer en la silla perezosamente. Echó una ojeada a todos antes de volver a detenerse en ella.

—Peter sabe buscar la información y se fija mucho en los detalles. Charlotte es más de resumir, Bianca tiene mano con todo lo que tenga que ver con manualidades o diseños, y a mí… motivar al grupo y hacer lo que haga falta. Supongo que a ti se te da bien dirigir.

—Sí, la verdad sí —afirmó con mucho orgullo.

—Ya, pues… intenta relajarte y hacerlo de otra manera, porque nos lo único que estás consiguiendo es agobiarnos a todos.

Bella alzó las cejas.

—Hasta ahora solo he aportado buenas ideas —dijo con una risa ahogada—. ¿Qué has hecho tú aparte de añadir una queja?

—De lo único que me estoy quejando es de ti.

Los otros tres abrieron los ojos y alguno suprimió un jadeo, pero Bella no parecía muy afectada.

—Pues qué pena, porque el hecho de que me hayan dado la garantía de entrar a Oxford y a Cambridge sin haber acabado el IB prueba que al menos mi método de dirigir los trabajos grupales funciona.

—A nadie de aquí le importa tu vida —escupió con desprecio.

—Pues entonces deja de meterte con alguien que puede beneficiar al grupo e intentemos llevar la fiesta en paz.

—No hubiese tenido que decir nada si tú no hubieses venido aquí a imponer tu maldito control.

—¡Solo pretendo hacer esto bien!

Edward tomó una pausa antes de continuar.

—Mira, te recomiendo que, siendo nueva, primero hagas un esfuerzo por adaptarte, ver cómo van las cosas aquí y luego, si quieres, añade alguna recomendación final —explicó—. Pero antes sigue la corriente y calla.

—¡A mí no me vas a mandar!

—¡Pues tú a mí tampoco! —gritó en alto.

Para ese entonces, todos estaban prestándoles atención.

—¿Sucede algo?

Cuando Bella y Edward miraron sobre sus hombros, la profesora estaba de pie detrás de ellos.

—Nada, Ms. Cope —se excusó él—. Solo estábamos teniendo un par de diferencias.

Ella asintió, observándolos de hito a hito.

—De todas formas, me gustaría hablar un momento con vosotros después de clase, si no es molestia.

* * *

**¡Bueno...! Parece que nuestros protagonistas por fin se conocieron, aunque no de la mejor manera xD **

**Gracias a todos los que me están apoyando y comentando (aunque sean con posterioridad) durante estos días. A una a veces le dan ataques de inseguridad si no sabe si su obra llega al público de la manera que desearía, y claro, por más que estés conforme con lo que has escrito... cuando lo presentas, el apoyo es lo que más seguridad te da para seguir adelante. **

**Hasta el próximo martes de adelantos :D (Prometo dejar un fragmento algo más largo).**

**Kisses!**


	7. Expectativas

**5\. Expectativas**

—¿Bella?

Ella se levantó del escritorio y fue a abrir la puerta.

—Hija. —Tan pronto como Charlie la vio, se inclinó para besar la coronilla de su cabeza—. ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

—Bien, supongo. No has llegado a comer —le acusó.

—No, he tenido una reunión a última hora que ha durado de tres a cinco de la tarde. Tuve tiempo de picar algo antes de entrar, por suerte. ¿Y qué hay de ti? ¿Te han puesto deberes ya?

—No todavía —bufó ella—; insisten en la excusa de ir con calma por ser el primer día, pero aprovecharé para ir avanzando temario de dos asignaturas que hoy ya han presentado.

—Bien, bien. Es una buena idea. ¿Y qué hay del ambiente?

Hizo una mueca.

—Siempre es muy similar. Como suponía, nada ha cambiado.

—Algunas peculiaridades tendrá, fíjate en las buenas y te será más fácil de sobrellevar —la animó—. También venía a comentarte que he hablado con los profesores particulares que tendrás durante este año. Al parecer no pueden empezar hasta la próxima semana, pero no creo que sea un gran inconveniente, ¿verdad?

—Para nada, más bien, lo veo mejor así —afirmó—. Por cierto, esta mañana nos asignaron un trabajo y me pusieron en un grupo de manera aleatoria.

Charlie frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás segura?

—Se hizo delante de todo el mundo.

—Haré una llamada para ver qué ha pasado, entonces. ¿Les digo que te cambien a otro?

Bella dudó antes de negar.

—No, al menos me ha tocado uno que más o menos está bien, pero no quiero que me pase lo mismo en el resto de asignaturas. No me gustaría arriesgarme a no estar entre los mejores de nuevo.

Charlie asintió.

—Me encargaré de eso. De momento te dejo con lo que hacías, ya nos veremos en la cena.

—De acuerdo, papá. Gracias.

Se despidió y cerró la puerta tras él cuando se marchó.

Una vez así, en lugar de regresar al escritorio, Bella se dirigió hacia la cama y se echó sobre ella.

Había hecho un esfuerzo abismal por ignorar lo sucedido en la mañana, pero su padre de algún modo se lo había recordado y… en fin, todo lo negativo que había ido acumulando de poco en poco, se volvió tan inmenso que no pudo contenerlo.

Una lágrima cruzó la orilla de su mejilla.

Sabían que hablarían sobre ella a sus espaldas. A pesar de que nunca había escuchado una sola conversación en la que mencionaran su nombre, sí presenció varias con el de otros, y como dicen, solo se necesita conocer cómo las personas critican a unos para adivinar cómo te criticarán a ti también.

"Si trataras de…" No. Ya había pasado por la fase de seguir consejos y terminar como patética en su intento. Ser amable, no tan líder, quedarse callada y tragarse su decepción fingiendo estar bien ante los demás para luego llegar a casa y ahogarse en su propio llanto.

Los resultados eran los mismos con una actitud o con otra y lo único que variaba era la facilidad con la que podía conseguir buenas notas.

Con el tiempo había ido aprendiendo a ir sobrellevando la situación teniendo en cuenta esos planteamientos.

No obstante, nunca había recibido una crítica tan despectiva a la cara; ni mucho menos había acabado en pelea.

El temblor de su cuerpo y la sensación de tener una bola encallada en la garganta provocados por la escena habían logrado desaparecer; pero eso no borraba el hecho de haber sido juzgada por una diversidad de ojos desconocidos de los que desconocía qué tan mal podían reaccionar, o incluso si la podían atacar.

Era la primera vez que iniciaba el curso así, y nada bueno podía venir de ahí.

**nnn**

—Es la tía más pesada que he conocido nunca.

Edward se encontraba en las instalaciones deportivas del colegio, recostado en una pared y sofocado por el estrés que ya llevaba a las nueve menos veinte de la mañana. Mientras tanto, Toshiro se reía a su lado.

—Edward, no seas cruel.

—No soy cruel, y créeme que no exagero —indicó molesto—. Logró ponerme de una manera…

El japonés levantó las cejas mientras daba otra calada a su cigarro.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo te puso?

Edward torció el gesto, asqueado.

—¡No es nada de eso! —exclamó golpeándole—. Sería en lo último que pensaría con una insoportable como ella.

Toshiro negó con la cabeza.

—Pues yo no. ¿Acaso no has visto qué cuerpo tiene?

Edward le dirigió una mirada sarcástica.

—No me interesa ni verle la cara.

—Pues amigo, está demasiado buena para no fijarse.

Toshiro apenas había tenido tiempo de observar detenidamente a la nueva. —Oírla, la había oído: hacía todo tipo de preguntas sin parar—. Pero por lo que logró ojear en la clase de economía, sus atributos físicos podían considerarse interesantes.

Y entonces las chicas de segundo gritaron desde el otro punto del estadio deportivo, donde estaba transcurriendo un partido de voleibol. Edward y Toshiro captaron la atención de la morena que iba a recoger la pelota que quedó aparcada en la esquina. La misma que llevaba una top y un short bastante pegados a su apenas curvilínea figura.

Ella les sonrió coqueta, antes de darse la vuelta hacia su equipo para volver a jugar.

—¿Qué hay con Jessica?

—Nada, no me interesa.

—¿Ninguna?

—Si tuviese que elegir, tengo en mente a otras candidatas —dijo con los ojos fijos en la rubia de coleta alta.

Toshiro se encogió de hombros.

—Pues… la próxima vez que tengas una oportunidad con alguna, tú lánzate y punto ¿Vale? Así sin más, no le des muchas vueltas.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó él, confundido.

—Porque creo que es una técnica infalible para conquistarlas.

Edward se lanzó a reír.

—¿Pero de dónde has sacado eso?

—Lo he probado con cuatro tías y todas se han colado por mí. —Él se dio unas palmaditas en el pecho—. Tú fíate del que tiene experiencia para dar y regalar.

—Anda, calla.

—Pruébalo y me lo agradecerás después, ¿vale?

Edward pasó de su comentario y sacó a colación otro tema hasta que, en un rato más, ambos se dirigieron a clase para volver a empezar.

* * *

**¡Hey! Hola otra vez :D**

**Si este capi se os ha hecho corto como a mí, entonces decídmelo en los comentarios para ver si me convencéis de hacer pronto otra doble actualización pronto jeje xD ¡Sí! La ofrezco pero sin fecha todavía e.e ya veremos.**

**Y porfa, si os ha gustado al menos dejadme un pequeño review. ¡No necesita ser largo! Uno simple basta. He notado que he ganado un gran número de lectores pero he descendido muchísimo en reviews. No significa que por eso vaya a perder la motivación de escribir, es cierto, pero tengo que reconocer que me entristece. **

**Para las que siempre me apoyan, os mando un beso y un enorme agradecimiento. Recordad que en principio respondo a vuestros comentarios en privado o uno general aquí de todo :) Si queréis que os responda de otra manera o por otro lugar, también me lo podéis comunicar porque estoy abierta a sugerencias. **

**Por ahora, un par de preguntas: ¿Cuál es vuestra impresión de Edward? ¿La que teníais de Bella ha cambiado hasta hoy o sigue igual?**

**RESPUESTA DE COMENTARIOS GLOBAL**

**Vaya, me siento halagada por el interés y sobre todo me encanta ver que habéis tomado bandos respecto a Bella y Edward en la discusión je, je , je. **

**Los adoro a ambos, así que por mi parte no me puedo posicionar :B ****Aun así, seguimos teniendo más información de Bella que de Edward (ya pronto lo conoceremos), pero de momento es así. **

**Sé que habéis estado comentando que Bella os parece muy antisocial, toda una líder y que Edward es otro personaje con carácter fuerte pero que no es del todo igual... Bueno, veremos. Por ahora lo único que os digo es que comprendo que penséis así de ella. Algunas simplemente preguntan qué le pasa para evitar juzgar XD (Aw, Bella lo agradecería). No obstante, se necesita paciencia y sobre todo, flexibilidad de mente con esa chica. Su carácter no es simplemente así o asá, es muy complejo y todavía hay mucho que contar y mostrar. Podéis entreteneros buscando causas, pero yo os recomiendo centraros únicamente en tratar de entenderla. Eso último ya es suficiente reto para cualquiera xD**

**Ahora sí, hasta el próximo viernes.**

**Kisses!**


	8. Jugada inesperada

**6\. Jugada inesperada**

_Primero una ilusión, y después una desilusión_

_Eso es lo que ocurre cuando se descubre la realidad, ya que __el mundo funciona de la misma manera que una moneda_

_Y cuando no se acepta que es así, es porque no se ha visto más que un pequeño pedazo de la verdad._

* * *

—¿Por qué te has traído la sudadera?

—Tenía frío esta mañana.

—Pero no es parte del uniforme —dijo una.

—Si te la ven puesta, te van a restar la nota de actitud —advirtió la otra.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Da igual.

Bella entró al aula a menos cinco. Pasó de largo del grupo de chicas reunido en los asientos más cercanos a la entrada al igual que lo hizo con cuantos pudo, manteniendo la cabeza gacha en todo momento. Charlotte y Bianca ya estaban con sus mesas colocadas sobre el final del aula, así que se limitó a llegar y sentarse a su lado.

—¡Buenos días, Bella!

Si fuera por ella, les hubiese respondido al instante. No obstante, sabía que antes que un saludo merecían algo más importante de su parte.

_Aunque le fuese a resultar tan arduo como tragar piedras. _

—Siento… —murmuró con dificultad—. Siento muchísimo lo del otro día.

No le gustaba nada exhibir su vulnerabilidad ante nadie, y menos ante personas con las que no tenía ni la menor confianza. Pero después del espectáculo que ocasionó en la última clase, no le quedaba otro remedio que aguantarse.

—No pasa nada —dijo Charlotte negando con la cabeza.

—De verdad, no suelo comportarme de ese modo.

—Todo el mundo pierde los nervios alguna vez, Bella —intervino Bianca, con su rítmico acento el cual la hacía sonar como si cantara—. Además, nosotras también nos preocupamos por sacar buenas notas.

Su gran nivel de comprensión fue un gesto que Bella agradeció de corazón. Y aunque pudo relajarse un poco después de soltarse aquel peso de encima, no quiso dilatarlo demasiado.

—En fin, ¿habéis tenido tiempo de hacer algo ya?

Ambas asintieron.

—Hemos leído el libro y apuntado lo que nos puede servir para nuestras partes en el trabajo, ya que no teníamos mucho que hacer de las otras asignaturas.

Bella no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Esa iniciativa no era algo muy común entre los estudiantes, mucho menos en los primeros días de curso.

—Qué trabajadoras…

Bianca sonrió.

—Te ha tocado el grupo empollón.

—¿En serio?

Charlotte asintió.

—Aunque en general, salvo unas cuantas, la mayoría de chicas de la clase no suelen ser vagas.

—Ahora bien, que quieran hacer más de lo contado es otra cosa —añadió Bianca, haciendo sonreír a Charlotte.

—Pero el caso de los chicos es extremo —comentó la última con una risita—. En primero hay un número mayor de rescatados, pero los de esta clase no hacen más que hacer el tonto y marear la perdiz; a excepción de Edward y Peter, que son unas máquinas.

—¿Edward? —Oírlo le hizo gracia—. No me lo pareció el otro día.

—Edward es uno de los más queridos de la clase y también uno de los mejores estudiantes —remarcó—. Por eso me sorprendió que me dijese que levantara la mano para que vinieses con nosotros el otro día. Digo, se arriesgó sin saber si te esforzarías o no; y suele ser bastante quisquilloso con el tema del puntaje.

La incredulidad la azotó con fuerza.

—¿Edward fue el que quiso que me uniera?

—No quería dejarte con otro grupo con el que tal vez te fuese mal, siendo nueva. Aunque pensándolo bien, si fueras de las que no da palo al agua, él hubiese logrado hacerte trabajar de una u otra manera. No sé como lo hace, pero es un genio convenciendo a la gente. Afortunadamente, tuvo suerte contigo… en ese aspecto por lo menos —añadió por lo bajo.

Su mente dio varias vueltas para procesar lo escuchado, pero no mucho más tarde un ruido la sobresaltó y la forzó a parar.

—Buenos días.

Edward tiró la mochila al suelo, giró una silla, la puso frente a la mesa y se sentó de forma brusca.

—Hey —le saludó Charlotte—. Le estábamos comentando a Bella que Bianca y yo ya hemos avanzado algo del trabajo.

—Perfecto. Yo ya he acabado.

—¿Ah, sí? —A Charlotte se le iluminó la cara—. ¿Entonces puedes ir revisando lo que hemos hecho nosotras? En lo que intentamos termi…

—Yo también he acabado mi parte —la interrumpió Bella.

La atención se posó sobre ella.

—Pues, supongo que puedes ir ayudando a Edward con la revisión —sugirió Charlotte—. Aunque antes necesitaría que me dijeses tu correo de Drive para añadirte. Es donde nosotros siempre hacemos todo, lo retocamos y demás. Se me pasó decírtelo el otro día por lo de… —Fue disminuyendo el tono de voz a medida que observaba a uno y a otro de manera alternada.

—Sí, sí, lo entiendo. —Bella no necesitó que fuese más clara—. ¿Me pasas el ordenador para escribírtelo?

Charlotte se lo dejó y Bella se añadió al documento. Luego, desde su propio ordenador, seleccionó toda su parte en Pages y la pegó en la nube.

Una vez estuvo ahí, Edward se volvió hacia ella.

—¿Quieres que también le eche un vistazo a lo tuyo o…? —le preguntó con una expresión neutra.

—Solo si tú me permites hacer lo mismo.

Sentía como las otras miradas se cernían sobre él, pero a Edward le dio igual.

—No tengo ningún problema.

Sin embargo, sus palabras no bastaron para convencerla. Bella había interpretado su lenguaje corporal como una clara señal de que estaba a punto de ponerla a prueba.

_Y si su intención era encontrar sus puntos débiles para oprimirlos, ella no se iba a quedar atrás._

Así que con esa idea en mente, lo primero que hizo fue deslizar las páginas del documento hasta encontrar la parte de Edward. Dio una ojeada general del texto y luego fue al historial del documento para comprobar las fuentes que había añadido. Pasó por cada una de ellas, comparándolas con la redacción definitiva.

La paráfrasis podía parecer algo muy sencillo de hacer, sobretodo porque solía ser requerida para cualquier trabajo estudiantil. Pero la realidad era que la mayoría de estudiantes no sabía cómo hacerla correctamente; nunca se tomaban la molestia de repasar sus verdaderas normas, y ahí era justo donde Bella esperaba encontrar errores como coles en un huerto.

Analizó detenidamente palabra por palabra, con tal de que no se le pasase nada por alto.

De reojo vio como Edward abría la boca, fruncía el ceño, y luego la volvía a cerrar. El movimiento la alertó.

_¿Habría hecho lo mismo que ella de ir a revisar primero su parte para tratar de ponerla en evidencia?_

Volvió a repetir ese mismo gesto un par de veces más, y Bella supo que había hallado algo que manifestar en su contra, pero luego lo meditó, se arrepintió y siguió revisando.

Ella sonrió. Las horas que se había pasado delante de una pantalla, observando sus errores y corrigiéndolos, no habían sido en vano.

No obstante… mentiría si dijese que no estaba la mitad de desesperada que Edward por encontrarle algún fallo también. La ansiedad la hacía ver cosas donde no las había; pero cuando las volvía a repasar, desaparecían.

En algún punto esa simple tarea se había convertido en una maldita batalla naval, en una competición ardua que los mantuvo en constante tensión.

Y después de su profunda inspección, Bella levantó la vista mientras que Edward ya lo había hecho segundos atrás.

_Tiempo de la decisión final. _

_—_Bianca, te he ayudado algo con lo relativo a la ortografía, sé que no es tu punto fuerte.

—_Grazie _—le conestó ella con una sonrisa.

—Por mi parte, Charlotte, básicamente solo he tenido que arreglar algunas reiteraciones y ya. No hay nada más que decir.

Bella trató de emplear el mismo tono que Edward al dirigirse a la otra chica. Ella respondió de forma rápida, pues parecía demasiado ensimismada en lo que sea que hiciera.

Y por último… solo quedaron ellos dos.

Ambos se miraron, debatiéndose entre quién debía tomar la iniciativa.

—Felicidades, Bella —murmuró Edward—. Tu parte está impecable.

—Igual lo tuyo.

Tragó duro.

**nnn**

Bella salió de la clase llevando una considerable carga de adrenalina sobre su espalda.

Había soportado demasiadas emociones aleatorias en muy poco tiempo, tantas que necesitaría darse un buen chapuzón para conseguir relajarse. No obstante, a pesar de haber estado pendiente de otras cosas, el mismo pensamiento que retenía desde primera hora aparecía por lapsos en su mente.

¿De verdad Edward había pedido que la metiesen al grupo? Charlotte no tenía motivos para mentirle, y de ser cierto… ¿cómo se supone que debería sentirse al respecto?

Bajó las escaleras con un tipo de sensación extraña hasta llegar a la planta baja. Y una vez allí, una voz conocida capturó su atención. En una de las bancas que había alrededor del instituto, estaba Edward con un par de amigos alrededor; riendo y con una chica de mechas californianas sentada encima de sus piernas. Ella rodeaba su cuello con los brazos, y de repente, recostó la cabeza sobre su pecho. Él intentó corregir su postura como si de manera inconsciente deseara que estuviese cómoda.

Bella no supo por qué, pero al ver esa escena y conocer esa parte de él, en cierto modo, lo envidió.

* * *

**¡GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS REVIEWS! :D**

**Antes que alguien me pregunte, ¿por qué "esa" reacción final de Bella? Y sí, tiene sentido, solo que viene condicionada por más de un motivo. Intentad analizadlo, sino, más tarde en la historia lo llegaréis a entender. Por otra parte, hoy que habéis conocido un poco más a Edward, me podéis ir comentando lo que vais opinando sobre él ;)**

**RESPUESTA GLOBAL A TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS**

**En teoría, cada una de vosotras deberíais haber recibido una respuesta de mi parte por inbox en el último capítulo. Algunas me han contestado, aww :3. Las que no tenéis cuenta y me comentáis como Guest, decidme si queréis que os responda por algún sitio determinado si habéis manifestado una duda o algo. También tomo nota que queréis doble actualización jeje.**

**Pero ahora, salto a la parte importante que quería aclarar desde que vi los primeros comentarios de la última actualización, acerca DEL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO:**

**Fijaos bien en el fragmento que Bella se pone a llorar a la vez que reflexiona un par de cosas. Ella se para a pensar en un párrafo sobre la actitud que tuvo en clase. Allí, indica que ella ya pasó por la etapa de estar callada, no mostrar tanto liderazgo pero que no le sirvió de nada, pues al final, todo el mundo la iba a criticar igual. Sin embargo, la pequeña variación la beneficiaba en algo: teniendo ese papel firme de liderazgo es capaz de sacar mejores notas más fácilmente.**

**¿Y con eso qué quiere decir? Pues lo que supongo que todo el mundo puede imaginar. Yendo al grano y repartiendo el trabajo de la manera que ella indica evita que después salga mal, que inviertan tiempo innecesario o que por último, ella tenga que corregir todos los desastres de los demás por su cuenta (de ahí su obsesión por el DAFO).**

**¿Tal vez no es la mejor manera? Estoy de acuerdo, pero ella intenta ser suave al principio, solo que Edward intercede y… ahí se forma la bronca. **

**Hay muchas explicaciones escondidas sobre la actitud de Bella pero exige MUCHA atención dentro de lo corto que es el capítulo xD A veces si lo hago así es porque hay una intención detrás. :P Avisé que esta historia era para reflexionar. Que os quejéis, os confundáis y os frustréis con la actitud de Bella es una meta lograda xD. Es una persona muy compleja, y mi objetivo con esta historia era dibujar un personaje REAL, no sencillo que se convierta en un fácil objeto del que ya se sabe qué esperar. La mente humana es un misterio, y Bella representa un personaje que posee a la perfección esa característica. ****(Luego ya tendremos capítulos dedicados a analizar a Edward, porque también es alguien curioso).**

**Ahora sí, hasta la próxima chicas :)**

**Kisses!**


	9. Primer acuerdo

**7\. Primer acuerdo**

Esa mañana hubo un tráfico terrible. La lluvia había desembocado, después de un par de días entre sol y nubes, y todos los coches estaban detenidos por completo en la salida de la ciudad.

Tal nivel de saturación estaba ocasionando que Bella llegase con retraso.

Una vez en el colegio se alejó del coche y empezó a correr hacia las escaleras como posesa. Se paró un momento para mirar la agenda, donde tenía apuntado el aula de la optativa que le tocaba, y luego volvió a subir una planta más. Giró bruscamente hacia la derecha y no se fijó en si alguien venía por las escaleras paralelas del otro edificio.

—¡AY! —gritó en cuanto se sintió golpeada por uno de sus costados.

—¡Lo siento! Yo…

Ella levantó la vista de prisa y dejó escapar un jadeo irónico al descubrir quién era.

—Cómo no.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó él con un tono demandante.

—¿Tú qué crees que hago, genio? Yendo a clase como cualquier persona normal.

Ella pasó de largo y él fue tras sus pasos, dudoso, hasta que entraron uno seguido del otro por la misma puerta.

—Llegáis tarde.

Ellos se detuvieron bruscamente, y el profesor aprovechó para examinarlos de arriba a abajo.

A Bella se le había mojado un poco el pelo de camino a clase mientras que a Edward tal vez le habían caído un par de gotas más, pero nada del otro mundo.

—Hubo un tráfico terrible, señor —se excusó Edward, rascándose la nuca.

—¿No vivías a diez minutos de aquí a pie?

Él boqueó como un pez.

—Sí, pero los coches me interrumpían el paso.

—En ese caso, se sale antes.

—Yo salí con antelación, pero vivo a las afueras de la ciudad—intervino Bella.

El señor Banner asintió, comprendiéndola por las distancias.

—¿Cuál es tu excusa a eso, Cullen?

—Tuve un retraso en casa.

—¿Qué tipo de retraso?

Él se quedó en blanco.

—Es… un asunto familiar.

Bella miró hacia abajo, disimulando una sonrisa sarcástica.

_Seguro que si se fijaba, podría verle la marca de la almohada_ _grabada en su cara. _

—En fin, ahora que ya estáis aquí, os informo que estamos haciendo un trabajo en parejas. Y como comprenderéis, a estas alturas ya no…

—De acuerdo, ¿Paul?

Edward se dirigió al chico de tez oscura de la esquina antes de que el profesor tuviese tiempo de acabar la fase.

—Voy con Sam, Edward, lo siento.

Levantó la vista un poco más.

—¿Volturi?

El pelirrojo negó.

—Voy con Riley, está enfermo.

—¿Quil?

—Con Jared, tampoco se encontraba muy bien.

—Sí que hay enfermos en esta escuela —masculló frustrado.

Observó a las chicas, pero de solo sentir su mirada sobre ellas, se giraron hacia sus respectivas parejas en otros asientos.

—No insistas, Edward —le advirtió el último chico con el que trató de hablar—. Todos aquí somos pares y ya nos hemos juntado.

—Incluso han formado parejas de los que faltan —agregó otro.

_"__Eso quería decir que, en ese caso…"_

—Debemos ir juntos, Edward —le recordó la voz que menos deseaba escuchar.

—No, joder, ¡maldición!

No tenía ni ganas de girarse y volver a mirarla. Sentía que iba a carcomerse de la rabia si lo hacía.

—Tranquilo, el sentimiento es mutuo —alegó Bella—. Me expresaría igual que tú, pero tengo modales.

Él se giró abriendo los orificios de la nariz como un toro enfurecido.

—Esto es tu culpa.

—Sí te hace sentir bien pensar eso…

—De acuerdo, esto es lo que hay —dijo el profesor entregándoles un papel del escritorio. No esperó más tiempo para hacerlo, ya que se veía que no iban a encontrar otra solución—. Se trata de una actividad para complementar lo que expliqué la semana pasada sobre la dinámica y el flujo de energía en los ecosistemas. Como estoy uniendo dos temas en un mismo bloque, puede ser complejo para vosotros; y creo que de esta manera lo vais a entender mejor. Pero tampoco podemos extendernos mucho, el trabajo consistirá solo en estos puntos más la maqueta. Distribuidlo como queráis, presentamos el lunes.

—Está bien, gracias.

—Para cualquier duda, estoy aquí.

Lo dijo especialmente mirando a Bella, quien sonrió antes de voltearse hacia Edward. Él maldijo entre dientes y fue a sentarse en la primera mesa que vio disponible, que quedaba por la mitad de la clase. Lanzó la mochila al suelo y se puso mirando a la ventana para darle la espalda.

Bella no de tuvo de otra que resignarse y seguirlo.

Era consciente de que algunos estudiantes la miraban de reojo. Seguramente, se preguntarían qué clase de persona sería la nueva chica que ya estaba sacando de sus casillas a alguien a quien debían conocer bastante.

Como Edward no parecía tener ganas de hablar, ella decidió poner la lista entre ambos y empezar con algo de lo que ponía ahí.

Cinco minutos después, él seguía igual; por lo que Bella tomó una respiración profunda y se dispuso a hablar.

—Me he tomado la libertad de crear un documento en Drive y compartírtelo, pero necesito que me digas qué puntos te apetece hacer, ya que al tenerlos definidos será mucho más fácil repartírnoslos.

Él la miró.

—Si puedes… —susurró jugando con las uñas—, elige algo que te salga bien, por favor. Entiendo que no nos llevemos de maravilla, pero lo digo con tal de hacer un buen trabajo y lograr la mejor nota posible.

—Tranquila. —Cogió la hoja y la examinó de arriba a abajo—. Pienso igual que tú en ese sentido; aunque prefiero que la parte práctica la hagamos entre ambos, con tal de que no hayan discusiones sobre el resultado final si solo la hacemos uno de los dos.

—Me parece bien.

—Así que… si quieres yo me encargo de la segunda mitad de puntos, y tú de la otra mitad.

Bella asintió encantada, y entonces él también levantó su mochila del suelo para poder sacar su portátil y ponerse a trabajar.

No llevaban ni diez minutos, y el señor Banner se acercó a ellos.

—Chicos, me he fijado que ha habido un error. He hecho un mal recuento de los alumnos y me he dado cuenta de que había una compañera más que hoy no ha venido. Como las otras parejas parecen ir ya muy avanzadas, no sé si os importaría aceptar a una tercera persona en vuestro grupo…

Edward y Bella se miraron en busca de la aprobación del otro.

—No has adelantado mucho, ¿no? —preguntó Edward.

—No, no tengo problema por mi parte.

—Yo tampoco.

—En ese caso, apunto que Carmen vaya con vosotros —concluyó el profesor—. Perdón por la interrupción. Ya podéis seguir.

Con una sonrisa, se marchó a su escritorio.

Bella suspiró.

—Pues, yo ya he empezado con los dos primeros puntos. Me faltaban los otros pero… creo que se los voy a dar.

—Yo tengo más o menos hecho lo mismo—murmuró Edward—. ¿Le damos la parte práctica a ella o los puntos que faltan?

Bella hizo una mueca.

—Es que la práctica…

—La teórica, entonces —concluyó Edward—. Así que… ¿Crees que podemos empezar con la siguiente?

Bella asintió, aunque con un poco de indecisión.

—Por mí vale, he buscado suficiente información para eso.

—¿Qué propondrías?

—Yo lo que haría, seria ver primero qué materiales podemos utilizar y no complicarnos con detalles antes de lo previsto —le explicó—. Mi padre dispone de muchísimo material de la construcción por su trabajo, así que puedo conseguir trozos de madera muy pequeños para sujetar la maqueta, aunque también podríamos hacer una base de barro y así sería más manejable. Sea como sea, tengo de todo en casa.

A Edward le gustó la idea.

—La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo con cualquiera de las dos propuestas. ¿Pero sabrías dibujar más o menos la estructura de la maqueta para tal vez acabar de aclararnos y decantarnos por un método?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Edward vio como ella cogía la hoja y se ponía a realizar suaves trazos. Lo que al principio parecía que no tendría forma alguna, resultó parecerse bastante a lo que sería una maqueta decente en medio de tanta cosa.

—Y luego sujetaríamos esto y los detalles del fondo con la madera o el barro —explicó ayudándose de la representación visual que había creado a lápiz.

—La verdad es que suena bastante bien —reconoció él—. ¿A qué dices que se dedica tu padre dentro de la construcción, exactamente?

—El es el directivo de una empresa dedicada al sector.

—Ah, vale —se aclaró la garganta—. Pero si no lo acabamos hoy, ¿esperamos a la siguiente clase o vamos avanzando en algún rato libre?

—Yo diría de quedarnos a las horas del patio —propuso animada.

Edward la miró mal.

—O sino hoy, después de clases.

—¿Por qué no el fin de semana?

—Porque me harías romper mi rutina de estudios —contestó con pesar.

—Estamos a principio de curso, Bella.

—Estamos en la segunda semana y ya tenemos dos proyectos pendientes —replicó seria—. Te recuerdo que este es el último curso. No sé si sueles pasarte estas cosas por ahí… pero yo al menos no.

—¿Pero por qué supones tan rápido que no me interesa el trabajo? —le reclamó—. Solo he dicho que no pienso quedarme hoy o a las horas del patio haciéndolo. ¡Ni si quiera has preguntado si tengo extraescolares o algo! Y yo no te he atacado por tu dichosa rutina de estudios.

Ella sintió una punzada de culpa.

—Bueno, tienes razón —se forzó a reconocer—. ¿Alguna tarde después de clases nos podemos quedar en la biblioteca o las tienes todas ocupadas?

—Hoy no puedo porque tengo básquet; mañana sí, pero pasado otra vez ya no. Y el viernes… no se puede.

—¿Por qué el viernes no?

—Porque es viernes.

Bella lo siguió mirando de manera interrogante.

—¡Tengo planes!

—Ah… —Bella hizo una mueca—. ¿Y tan importantes son que no puedes dejarlos para otro día?

—Joder, Bella —Soltó una risa ahogada sin poder resistirse—. Por favor, no me hagas contestarte de mala manera. Cada uno tiene sus prioridades y las mías no serán iguales a las tuyas.

—En ese caso, ¿mañana? —preguntó de forma tímida.

Él expiró suavemente.

—Mañana.

* * *

**¡Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado!**

**RESPUESTA GLOBAL A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO**

**Gracias de todo corazón a aquellas que me han comentado la vez anterior :D Algunas teorías me han encantado y os lo he comentado por privado jeje. ¡Son interesantísimas! **

**Tal vez para la siguiente podría seleccionar algunas y ponerlas aquí para preguntar a las demás qué os parecen ;) Decidme si os gusta la idea. **

**PREGUNTA DEL DÍA **

**Respecto a hoy, pues, ¿qué opináis de lo sucedido? ¿Soy la única a la que la relación tensa entre esos dos le empieza a parecer divertida? xD Pero lo más importante... ¿Cómo creéis que les irá "mañana"? :P (Mañana para ellos, próximo capítulo para vosotras. No os hagáis ilusiones jeje)**

**De paso, también motivo a las fantasmitas que me leen que se animen a dejarme algún comentario :'v Pofa, me animaría muchísimo :***

**Kisses!**


	10. ¿Sueño o visita?

**8\. ¿Sueño o visita?**

—¡Quiero ir! —exclamó Bella y, acto seguido, volvió a estornudar.

—¿No ves en qué condiciones estás?

Los anteriores días ya había habido muchas bajas a causa de la gripe y no se había preocupado. ¡Claro! Su ingeniosa mente no llegó a imaginar que, los que iban a clases aparentemente bien, la podían contagiar.

—Dame otra cosa, por favor.

—Bella, ya te has tomado un ibuprofeno, antigripal y hasta un antihistamínico extra. Tienes que dejar que hagan efecto, jovencita —la regañó Rachel—. Intenta descansar o tardarás más en mejorar, depende de ti. Voy a hacerte un té frío de limón y miel.

Ella dejó escapar un mohín. Por más argumentos que esgrimiera, nunca entendería su frustración.

Un día de ausencia en el colegio suponía para ella una cuantiosa cantidad de temario perdido. Y ni de broma la solución era que le pasaran los apuntes. ¿Cómo demonios iba alguien a poder tomar notas de la manera efectiva en la que ella lo hacía? ¿Cómo se aseguraba de quien sea que fuese iba a saber separar lo importante de lo irrelevante? ¿Cómo se iban a responder las preguntas que ella tuviese en relación a cualquier cosa que se explicara? ¿Quién le garantizaba que, al menos, lo que estaba escrito era correcto?

Lloriqueó mientras su cabeza hervía como una olla a presión.

Perdería el contenido de cada clase a la que debería haber asistido, lo que en un día sumaba un total de cuatro horas. Sin embargo, estudiarse lo mismo por su cuenta le requeriría el doble de tiempo, además del que ya dedicaba de por sí en casa normalmente, y haciendo el cálculo de todo junto conllevaría que acabara necesitando estudiar una jornada de…

Bella cogió un pañuelo por anticipar el próximo estornudo. No sabía por qué su cuerpo se lo pedía si al final estaba completamente congestionada. Bufó mientras se recostaba para aliviar el dolor en sus músculos. A pesar de que su cabeza le martilleaba con cada nuevo pensamiento que le surgía sin dejarla en paz, la debilidad que presentaba su cuerpo febril la hizo conciliar el sueño de forma inmediata.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró una bandeja en su mesa de noche. Tenía té y unas tostadas de mermelada.

Volvió a escuchar el sonido irritante de lo que la hizo despertarse.

—¡Rachel!

La garganta le ardía y no sabía si conservaba las fuerzas para levantarse. El timbre sonó otra vez.

—¡Rachel! —La conocía bien. Si no contestaba al tercer toque ni a sus llamados, por alguna razón importante no podría atender.

Así que, pese al malestar, fue a encargarse ella misma.

Bajó como le fue posible, sin preocuparse mucho por su aspecto pero sí por cada paso que daba, tratando de no perder equilibrio por el ligero mareo que la acompañaba.

Una vez llegó a su destino, asomó la cara por la puerta entreabierta para ver quién era.

—Hola.

_Seguro que estaba experimentando alucinaciones._

—¿Edward?

—Bella —imitó.

No obstante, la voz sonaba demasiado real para ser un mero producto de la fiebre.

Bella decidió quitar el seguro y abrir la puerta del todo. Inmediatamente, la vista de Edward se desvió hacia su cuerpo.

No esperaba encontrar a Bella en shorts diminutos, ni mucho menos con una camiseta medio ancha a través del cual se podían ver nítidamente sus… ehm.

Bella se ocultó los pechos con un brazo, batiéndose entre la incomodidad y la rabia.

_No le bastó más que el gesto para confirmar que su presencia era real._

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Edward tragó fuerte, ignorando la súbita calentura en su cara.

—Vine a ver cómo estabas.

—¿Y cómo sabes dónde vivo? —inquirió seria.

Edward sonrió.

—Tuve la buena suerte de que hoy has faltado. Pero como pones una etiqueta con tus datos y dirección en todos tus libros…

En ese momento, a Bella le avergonzó un poco seguir con una manía infantil que nunca se le llegó a quitar.

—Bueno, ya me has visto.

Pero Edward no parecía satisfecho.

—Mi padre ha conducido durante media hora hasta aquí, Bella, y no me piensa recoger hasta que lo llame. Obviamente, he venido porque habíamos quedado hoy para acabar el trabajo, ¿recuerdas?

—Pero estoy enferma…

—¿Y?

Ella frunció el entrecejo.

—¿No te preocupa que te pueda contagiar?

—Qué va, soy inmune a las enfermedades —afirmó convencido—. Tengo buenas defensas.

—Ya, como sea. Estoy débil y no puedo hacer mucho esfuerzo.

—No hará falta que lo hagas, he venido para ayudar —replicó, manteniendo su postura—. Dijiste que tenías los materiales aquí, ¿no?

—Sí.

—Pues invítame a pasar.

Bella tragó fuerte.

—Lo que pasa es que tengo todo lo que necesito en mi habitación y…

—Bájalo —le dijo sin problema.

—Es que no es solo lápiz y goma —explicó ella—. Todo lo hago ahí, es mi espacio de trabajo.

—Entonces vamos a tu cuarto.

Bella negó, desviando la vista.

—No creo que sea buena idea. Estoy sola en casa y…

—¿Acaso tienes miedo de que pase algo entre tú y yo?

Aunque se moría de ganas por ver su reacción, Edward no pudo mantener ese aire insinuante por mucho tiempo y, a los segundos, estalló en risas.

—Por favor, hoy no estoy para tus tonterías, ¿vale? —le aclaró con pesadez—. Y no es eso, sino que mi padre podría venir y, en fin…

Edward se fue calmando.

—Estás enferma, tienes que hacer un trabajo y no puedes moverte demasiado —le recordó—. Estoy seguro de que lo comprenderá. Y si te hace estar más cómoda, dejaremos la puerta abierta.

Bella lo miró interrogante.

—Prometo que no te molestaré.

Y ante eso, no encontró más excusas para no aceptar.

—Está bien. Pasa. Pero espérate abajo mientras subo a… ponerme algo.

Edward asintió dando otra ojeada rápida a su delantera.

—Como gustes —aceptó mientras la seguía hacia dentro de la estancia.

* * *

**¡Hola! **

**Sé que el capítulo de hoy ha sido más cortito, pero esto será compensado con el próximo que será un poco más largo y muy complejo. Estoy todavía dentro de las semanas de exámenes y, aunque me hubiese gustado ofrecer algo más de contenido o más pronto inclusive, no creo que me sea posible. Aun así, una vez acabe con mis quehaceres trataré de esforzarme y no dejar a nadie descontento con las próximas actualizaciones :)**

**Preguntas: ¿Qué creéis que va a pasar en el próximo capítulo? ¿Alguien apuesta por que pase algo entre ellos como sugirió Edward en una broma o no? XD **

**RESPUESTA GLOBAL A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR**

**Gracias de corazón a todas aquellas que siempre me comentan como a las nuevas que os habéis animado a hacerlo. Espero que continuéis conmigo jeje.**

**Debo reconocer que el primer review donde alguien me dijo que se sentía identificada con Bella me alegró muchísimo, ya que me hizo saber que la pobre recibe apoyo de alguna parte xD A las demás, ¡Calma, calma, por favor! Aunque entiendo vuestro punto. Sé que decís que está demasiado centrada en los estudios, que necesita disfrutar de su juventud... aun así, bueno, es su vida. Dejad que cada capítulo os muestre quién es y, tanto poco a poco como en un momento puntual, expondrá las razones por la cual decide hacer lo que hace. **

**De todos modos, si queréis expresar vuestra indignación, continuad. Es lo que os sale de dentro y también lo valoro igual porque, sea como sea, me llena que esta historia os transmita emociones varias y suficiente curiosidad por saber lo que sigue :P**

**Kisses!**


	11. Conociéndote

**9\. Conociéndote**

La impresión que tuvo al entrar fue similar a la que experimentó al ver el exterior. La decoración rústica hacía de él un hogar acogedor. Los muebles y las paredes eran de un estilo vintage muy elegante, el suelo estaba cubierto con la típica moqueta de las casas inglesas y lo único que podía resultar engañoso eran las dimensiones. Una mera ilusión óptica, ya que si el espacio se encogía por dentro era a causa de la distribución de las habitaciones y de la escalera, pegada a la pared.

Bella lo guio hasta la segunda planta y lo llevó al interior de una habitación bastante amplia e iluminada. El suelo estaba cubierto con una moqueta rosa; las paredes grises, llenas de cuadros, y había una cama a un costado de colores neutros. Los muebles conservaban el color original de la madera perfilada.

—Vaya escritorio.

—Sí, pero para los trabajos suelo utilizar la mesa grande.

"¿Qué mesa grande?" Iba a preguntar. Sin embargo, guardó silencio al ver que ella se agachaba y sacaba de debajo de la cama una tabla blanca alargada, de aproximadamente un metro y medio de largo con metro de ancho, y la ponía en el centro de la habitación. Con un solo gesto levantó las patas y la transformó en una mesa de baja altura.

—Wow. —Fue todo lo que Edward pudo decir—. ¿Es ahí donde estudias?

—No, como te dije, solo la empleo para trabajos prácticos y esas cosas. Para estudiar prefiero el escritorio, que es donde me concentro mejor. Además, sentarme aquí por mucho rato no le hace bien a mi espalda.

—Pues a mí me encanta el espacio, por ese motivo, suelo bajar a la mesa de centro de la sala a estudiar. Cuando puedo, claro, porque cuando mis hermanas empiezan a rondar por ahí…

—¿Tienes hermanas?

—Mellizas, de trece años —recalcó con una mueca—. Son odiosas.

Bella asintió, soltando una pequeña risita.

—Me compadezco…

—Ya, gracias.

—No de ti, sino de ellas.

Edward le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Ni siquiera las conoces.

—Puede, pero no tienes paciencia con nadie.

—¿Y tú que sabes?

—Es la imagen que me has transmitido hasta ahora —dijo en su defensa.

—Pues no deberías juzgar a la primera.

—Te recuerdo que hay una diferencia entre opinar y juzgar —remarcó—. En todo caso, lo que habría hecho sería tener una opinión inicial de ti. Pero es algo inevitable, porque necesitas formar una idea o percepción de todo aquello que ves en tu entorno. Si lo evitas, básicamente estás decidiendo ignorar al mundo y caminar por la vida a ciegas sin tener criterio de nada. ¿Me vas a decir que eso está bien? Por otro lado, juzgar ya es formar una evaluación de algo o alguien más permanente, sí, es verdad; pero para tu suerte, no lo hice a partir de que casi me metes en problemas el día que empezábamos el curso, sino por todos aquellos momentos que he compartido contigo desde que te conocí. Y lo mismo que me ha servido para decir que no tienes paciencia, también lo ha hecho para concluir que tienes un gran potencial como estudiante y habilidades sociales. Así que, como ves, no todo es malo.

Edward tardó un poco en procesarlo todo.

—Wow. —exclamó impresionado—. Gracias por demostrarme tu gran sabiduría y dominio del vocabulario. No me esperaba que soltases un discurso tan perfectamente correcto y razonable; a simple vista, claro, porque no lo he estudiado en detalle pero… lo que sí te digo es que, si quieres formar un juicio correcto sobre alguien, deberías tener en cuenta de que no puedes ser totalmente objetiva con una persona sobre la que no sabes nada de su vida privada, que nunca has visto fuera de clase y a la que tan solo llevas escasos días conociendo.

Bella lo acribilló con los ojos.

Con esa reacción, expresaba claramente lo que sentía por sus palabras. Sin embargo, tampoco podía refutar nada.

—¿Qué tal si volvemos al trabajo?

Edward no puso objeciones, pues también deseaba librarse de los destellos de rabia que veía dirigidos hacia él.

Ambos se sentaron en el suelo y comenzaron a hablar del proyecto. Tuvieron una pequeña discusión más a la hora de acordar qué material utilizar en la maqueta para hacerla resistente, como era de esperarse, pero por suerte la solucionaron de forma rápida.

Él la acompañó después al cuarto de las herramientas para conseguir todo lo que habían acordado. Una vez volvieron a la habitación el tiempo fue fluyendo y, sin pretenderlo, terminaron.

—Por fin —suspiró Bella.

—Sí, ya está.

Ella formó una mueca similar a una sonrisa.

—En parte ha sido gracias a que te has tomado la molestia de venir hasta aquí.

—Sí, pero la verdad es que hemos acabado rápido más por tus manos a que por nada. Ya venía presintiendo desde ayer que esto se te daba bien —se forzó a reconocer.

No obstante, Bella se tomó el cumplido como una afirmación que ya tenía por sabida.

—Necesito que se me dé bien todo, en general —contestó con indiferencia.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es posible.

—¿Ah, no? —Alzó las cejas—. ¿Entonces cómo es que sacas dieces?

Ante su mirada acusadora, ella se recriminó por delatarse.

—Alguien me lo ha mencionado.

—Ya veo —murmuró por lo bajo—. Pero, contestando a tu duda, no es lo mismo sacar dieces que ser bueno en algo.

—El mundo está organizado para que lo sea —repuso en desacuerdo.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Piénsalo —pidió—. Desde la época de grandes filósofos como Pitágoras, no se han parado de utilizar números para medir la perfección de todo. Cuanto más cerca estás de esa idea de lo perfecto, más admirado eres por la gente y, curiosamente, los números siempre van de la mano; ya sea a través del dinero, la fama o de destacar de alguna manera. Si tienes tal cantidad, eres rico. Si tienes tantos seguidores en Instagram, eres famoso. Sé muy bien que la pauta no siempre se cumple, puede que hagas tu mayor esfuerzo o tengas un don increíble para algo y no dé resultado. Desgraciadamente, desde pequeño te enseñan que obtener un número es la única manera de conseguir que la gente te valore. Y no se trata de decir que piensas diferente, sino que esa es la realidad impuesta hasta ahora.

—Hay mucha gente que puede tener una buena vida y ser feliz sin desear competir por conseguir lo máximo en todo, Bella —recalcó.

—Pero no dejarán de encontrarse con un constante obstáculo en sus vidas, que será justo la presión de ir a contracorriente de lo que no quieren. Y tal vez por eso algunos, en el camino, deciden dejarse arrastrar por pensar que llegando a la meta… será el único modo de estar en paz.

—Debes quererte lo suficiente para no sobrepasar un límite por nadie.

—¿Y cómo llegar a eso, si a la chica insegura en las redes que solo busca comprensión y amor, las personas que le dicen que no tiene por qué exhibir su cuerpo son las mismas que cuando lo hace se lo premian?

Edward seguía cautivado por su gran capacidad de análisis, pero se forzó a sumergirse.

—Supongo que a veces cuando estás en lo correcto vas a conseguir poco apoyo al principio, pero tal vez ese vale más que los que te impulsan a lo otro.

—Pero los humanos somos seres sociales, Edward. Allí donde nos podamos agrupar con más facilidad, es a donde nos dirigiremos al… final…

Bella iba a continuar, pero en lugar de eso estornudó.

—Salud.

—Gracias.

En todo ese tiempo, no había tocado los pañuelos debido a que se había congestionado por completo. Pensó que al menos era señal de que estaría un poco mejor. Sin embargo, ahora veía que el periodo de estornudos no había hecho nada más que echarse la siesta.

Edward observó la hora en su reloj.

—Ya han pasado tres horas. ¿No tenía que venir tu padre?

—Tal vez se ha entretenido en la oficina o así. —Desvió la vista hacia el reloj digital rectangular encima de su escritorio para confirmar el tiempo—. Casi es la hora de la medicación.

Edward asintió mientras la veía levantarse.

—¿Quieres ir sola o te acompaño?

—Rachel está abajo. Tranquilo, vuelvo enseguida.

Edward asintió y la esperó durante diez minutos pacientemente hasta que regresó.

—Me habías dicho que Rachel se ocupaba de la casa.

Bella suspiró. En un momento puntual mientras trabajaban, Rachel regresó a casa; subió a ver cómo seguía ella con su malestar, y se los encontró a ambos a esquinas opuestas de la mesa tratando de armar distintas piezas de la maqueta sin que el espacio de uno disturbara el del otro.

—Y lo hace, pero fue mi niñera de pequeña, así que aún me cuida cuando lo necesito.

—¿Lleva tanto tiempo en tu vida?

Ella hizo un pequeño gesto indicando un "más o menos".

—Digamos que se ocupó de mí hasta los seis años en Birmingham, pero en esa época no era fija; solo venía por las mañanas y luego se iba. Cuando mi padre y yo nos mudamos a otro sitio, ella se quedó en su ciudad y no volvimos a verla hasta hace un año o así. Algunas amas de llaves nos han acompañado en algún que otro traslado, otras no, como la última. Y ahora que sus hijos se han hecho mayores, a Rachel le venía bien el trabajo. Así que se queda con nosotros desde que llegamos. Como ya hay confianza, todavía me cuida sin que nadie se lo pida.

De repente Bella hizo una mueca arqueándose con las manos en la espalda y, acto seguido, fue a sentarse en la cama.

—¿Te duele?

Bella se sonó la nariz mientras asentía.

—Es por la posición. Te dije que estar mucho tiempo ahí sentada me iba a pasar factura.

Él se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

—¿Qué haces?

—Gírate.

—¿Para?

Él la cogió de brazos para voltearla y, al tenerla de espaldas, comenzó a darle un masaje.

Al sentir la agradable sensación, Bella decidió relajarse y dejarle hacer; enfocándose en la suavidad de sus manos apretando con firmeza su piel.

Edward se felicitó por su iniciativa porque, desde el primer toque, la espalda le empezó a crujir tanto que pasó a ser preocupante.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan contracturada?

Ella bufó echando su cabeza hacia un lado.

—En parte es porque no suelo visitar el fisioterapeuta hasta que los exámenes empiezan. Todavía me estoy adaptando a la ciudad.

—¿Necesitas ir seguido?

—De vez en cuando sí, tanto por el estrés como por mi estructura física.

—¿Qué tiene tu estructura física?

Bella tardó unos segundos en responder.

—Es… bueno, algo privado.

—Ah.

Edward no quería hacerla sentir incómoda, así que decidió cambiar el asunto de la conversación.

—He estado pensando en lo que has dicho antes —le comentó—. Y creo que es mejor tratar de ser feliz aunque pagues las consecuencias de no estar en esa competición constante que dijiste porque, en el caso contrario, no tendría vida propia.

—¿Y qué defines como vida propia?

—La libertad de hacer lo que me gusta.

—¡Ay! —Bella se volteó inmediatamente.

—¿Qué?

Ella se llevó la mano a la parte de la espalda donde había sentido que le había aplastado un nervio.

—Mejor dejemos lo del masaje —dijo con voz entrecortada.

—Lo siento.

—No pasa nada. —Hizo una mueca restándole importancia—. ¿Y qué te gusta hacer?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Pues, no sé. Salir de fiesta, tal vez.

Bella no pudo evitar reír.

—¿Qué?

—Buen estudiante, popular y además esto —señaló—. No te veía con la imagen de chico malo.

—Que salga de fiesta no significa que lo sea. Solo soy normal.

—¿Entonces te defines como el adolescente estándar que sigue el mismo patrón de conducta que el resto? Porque es una contradicción a lo que has dicho antes.

—Tampoco soy eso.

—Entonces dime por qué te gusta ir de fiesta —le pidió—. Demuéstrame que te basas en tu propio criterio para hacer las cosas.

—Pues… salgo para divertirme, despejarme y estar con mis amigos.

—¿Y en ese plan viene incluida la ingesta de bebidas alcohólicas?

—Si no está, le quitas parte de la gracia.

Pero Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Lo único que encontraría lógico sería que me dijeses para divertirte y bailar. El sentido de las discotecas se ha trastocado mucho. ¿Por qué necesitar el alcohol? ¿Por qué necesitar una música con buen ritmo pero con letras humillantes e inservibles? Ahora se ha convertido en la moda de esos chicos que siguen patrones de rebeldía sin saber que esa palabra se ha empleado con un sentido serio en la historia, no para tonterías…

—El alcohol sirve para desinhibirte —dijo contestando a su pregunta—. No bailo porque no sé, pero me divierto de otras formas, y no lo hago para parecerme a los demás. No está bien juzgar a todo el mundo por el mismo patrón. Recuerda lo que hemos hablado antes.

—Hasta ahora no he tenido ningún ejemplo que me haga cambiar la perspectiva de lo que pienso —expuso en su defensa—. ¿Entonces cómo te diviertes tú? ¿con chicas?

—A veces. Pero no voy en búsqueda de clamidia o esas cosas.

—No puedes pretender ir sin límites y no tener consecuencias —mencionó con sorna.

—Tengo límites, a eso me refiero. No todos los chicos somos unos salidos.

—¿Pero aun así te gustan ese tipo de escapadas?

—No es mi actividad favorita pero me ayuda a despejarme. Lo pasas bien durante un rato.

—Nunca he entendido por qué a los chicos solo os interesa eso: buscar un ligue que os guste para pasar el rato y ya está.

—¡No lo decía por las chicas! —bufó divertido—. Pero ya que lo mencionas, esa es una idea que no comparto. El físico cansa enseguida si no compartes algo más. Pienso que Si no hay un tipo de conexión entre los dos, la atracción desaparece en poco tiempo.

—¿Y alguna vez has sentido esa conexión?

Edward suspiró.

—Hasta ahora no.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio, hasta que Bella no pudo evitar bostezar.

—¿Estás cansada?

—Sí, creo que has acelerado el efecto somnífero de la pastilla.

Edward rio.

—Échate y descansa.

Ella hizo eso, dejando escapar un sonido de conformidad. De forma disimulada los ojos de él se deslizaron por el contorno de su cuerpo.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí? —preguntó tenso.

—Gracias por todo.

Él se calmó.

—No hay de qué.

* * *

**He hecho de todo por acabar el capi hoy. No esperé ni de broma que fuese tan largo xD ****A cada una con cuenta en FF os he dejado una respuesta a vuestro review en privado, contestando de manera más específica a lo que me habéis preguntado, comentado o dicho.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y os haga pensar. Como os dije, lo primordial de este capítulo radicaba en eso. En ver el intercambio de comunicación que hay entre ella y él porque es básico para comprender cómo se construye su relación.**

**Como podéis ver, al final Edward y Bella no hicieron nada pero... es un buen avance el cómo han terminado después de todo, ¿no? XD Os dejo la pregunta abierta de cómo creéis que evolucionará todo a partir de aquí. ¿Rápido, nivel medio o lento? Y además de esto, si tenéis alguna opinión sobre algo de lo que ellos han comentado en su conversación o lo que ha sucedido ;) **

**RESPUESTA GLOBAL A LOS COMENTARIOS DEL ANTERIOR CAPÍTULO**

**Antes que nada, gracias por todo el apoyo. Pero además de esto, agradezco que la historia os parezca original, que los personajes os llenen y os gusten, porque esa era mi intención desde un primer momento. Me alegra saber que llega de la manera esperada jeje. **

**Una cosa que quería aclarar fue muy señalada en el avance de la semana pasada fue el miedo de Bella en que Edward fuera a su cuarto. Este debe a distintos factores: el primero que está enferma (a nadie le gusta recibir visita esos días, es incómodo), el segundo que no había suficiente confianza entre ellos (todavía se están conociendo) y el tercero... ya aparecerá después ;)**

**Y por último, espero que hayáis visto las pistas de la actitud de Bella respecto a los estudios aquí. **

**Kisses! ****Y hasta la próxima.**


	12. Debate cultural

**10\. Debate cultural**

No fue hasta dos días después que Bella y Edward volvieron a verse las caras, gracias a haber coincidido en una asignatura otra vez. A pesar de que al comienzo parecía que iban a tener un horario prácticamente igual, al final resultó ser todo lo contrario.

—Tienes mejor aspecto —comentó amablemente a su lado.

—Eso creo.

Y Bella, por su parte, aún no podía creerse el cambio de actitud entre ellos.

—Te lo iba a decir en literatura, pero como solo entregamos el trabajo conforme nos fueron llamando y luego hicimos clase normal… pues no pude.

—No pasa nada.

Pero para el momento que ella respondió, él ya estaba en el proceso de arrancar una hoja de su libreta, hacer una bola entre sus manos y lanzársela a una chica que recién estaba entrando al aula. Al chocar contra su brazo, la muchacha buscó enrabiada al responsable y, cuando lo descubrió, simplemente negó con la cabeza.

—Debías cobrártela, ¿verdad?

—Tú me diste un pelotazo de los buenos, agradece que no te haya hecho tanto daño —le reprochó—. Pero sí, tenía que hacerlo.

La castaña de pelo ondulado fue a sentarse junto a ellos sonriente, mientras su larga melena se movía de un lado al otro.

Cuando llegó, los examinó a ambos con sus ojos café.

—¿Tú eres Bella?

—Sí.

—Encantada, soy Carmen. —Se levantó levemente para darle dos besos en la mejilla.

—¿Eres española?

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —preguntó con extrañeza.

—Estuve ahí durante una temporada. Identifico el acento.

—Ah, qué curioso —comentó con una risita—. Yo hace tres años que estudio aquí y tengo más fluidez pero… sí. Nunca sonaré como una nativa, lo sé.

Bella asintió.

—¿Cómo sabías mi nombre?

—Mr. Grumpy me lo dijo por whats —confesó Carmen—. Eso y que también debía tener hechas mi parte para hoy. —Metió la mano en su mochila y sacó un folder—. Aquí tenéis, por cierto.

—¿Mr. Grumpy?

Ella hizo una mueca culpable mientras Edward bufaba a su lado.

—Todo viene de cuarto de secundaria, cuando él jugaba a fútbol y yo era animadora. Como durante los partidos debía verlo jugar todo el tiempo, me fijé en que siempre que iba por la pelota corriendo ponía una cara digna de un meme. ¿Sabes el de la sonrisa invertida que parece un payaso triste? Pues la hacía clavada y desde entonces lo llamo así.

—Solo te lo tolero porque me caes bien —murmuró entre dientes.

—Sí, claro…

En lo que él le daba un codazo, ella volvía a devolvérsela y seguían hablando de sus cosas, Bella cogió el folder y empezó a hojearlo.

—He puesto mi mayor empeño en hacerlo bien, lo prometo —aseguró Carmen un poco nerviosa—. Sé lo que a Edward le importa un trabajo bien hecho y me ha dicho que tú también eres así.

—¿A ti no? —le preguntó Bella mientras le pasaba a Edward la fina carpeta para que la viese también.

—Nah, lo que me interesa a mí es aprender.

Bella se quedó en silencio, hasta que ella animó el ambiente con una carcajada.

—Lo sé, parece no tener sentido, pero es así. Me fui de España justamente porque me di cuenta de que allí solo les interesa que aprendas a hacer el tipo de examen que te ponen y que utilices el contenido que te enseñan para ese fin. No les importa si te quedas con algo más allá de lo que necesitas para aprobar.

—¿Cómo llegaste a una conclusión tan… pesimista?

—Es complejo de explicar —expresó con desagrado—. Aunque suene irreal, es la verdad. Allí consiguen que te agobie estudiar, y no soy la única que piensa así. Solo hace falta ver las cifras de abandono escolar en el país.

—Cuéntale la anécdota de las matemáticas —pidió Edward.

—Bueno, esa no es más que una mínima experiencia de todo lo que hay —suspiró—. Verás, de pequeña a mí me interesaban mucho las mates y mi madre, que sabe mucho de las culturas porque trabaja en una agencia de relaciones internacionales, me enseñó a multiplicar con el método japonés en primero de primaria. Llegué a segundo o tercero, no me acuerdo muy bien, y la profesora dijo que no, que tenía que memorizar las tablas de multiplicación como el resto de los niños porque los exámenes consistían en que tenías que pararte en la silla y recitar todas las tablas como si fueran canciones. En otras palabras, no podías aprender las cosas como te daban la gana, sino como ellos lo preferían.

—Comprendo —dijo Bella.

—Ahora creo que ya están introduciendo métodos más novedosos en colegios exclusivos para una enseñanza internacional… bla, bla. No sé, pero en mis tiempos fue así, y en la mayoría de centros la cosa sigue en el mismo plan. Pero lo que más me importó fue lo sucedido en la ESO. Se trataba de la época en la cual introdujeron los libros digitales y los ordenadores, así que todos se pasaban jugando la hora entera de tecnología y el profesor se dedicaba a leer el libro en la pantalla. A la hora del examen, copiaban. Yo fui la única que intentó hacerlo por otra vía, porque en ese tiempo todavía era una "niña buena", y al final del año todos tenían mejor media que yo en el curso. Eso fue posible porque aunque te sepas bien el contenido, siempre hay partes que te equivocas o no por simple suerte, y al copiar en aquellos controles que solían ser los típicos para memorizar, no pasaba.

—¿Pero en el día a día no veían que tú te esforzabas?

Ella simplemente se encogió de hombros.

—Sí pero no se valora tanto —contestó con desánimo—. La actitud cuenta muy poco y, aunque todos en la clase sabían que yo trabajaba y que estudiaba mucho más, sacaba menos nota. Los profesores eran buenos, les tuve cariño, lo reconozco, pero cuando me decían "si fuera por mí, te pondría más nota; pero sigo los criterios avaluativos" yo solo pensaba, ¿Sabes qué? Púdrete —exclamó con rabia—. La experiencia me hizo tirar la toalla definitivamente; en relación a esforzarme más de lo debido, digo.

—¿Y qué hiciste? —cuestionó Edward.

—Tuve la suerte de ir a un instituto bilingüe donde me hablaron de cómo funcionaba el bachillerato tanto allí como aquí. Y además, una hermana que salió de la Selectividad y se quedó a una décima de la nota de corte requerida para arquitectura con otro grado raro, que no ofrecían más que en pocos lugares de España. Había trabajado como una burra para tener todo en regla, pero no lo logró porque historia y filosofía le bajaron la media. Asignaturas que no tenían nada que ver con lo que ella quería hacer, encima. Y no importaba las aptitudes que tuviera, porque no cuentan para el acceso a la universidad; al principio es la nota o nada. Pero como meses antes le habían recomendado asistir a una de estas ferias internacionales, guardaba folletos de ciertas universidades, que aunque no fueran en su país… podían aceptarla en un plan de estudios casi idéntico al que buscaba. Ahora está de prácticas y es una chica feliz por hacer lo que le gusta. Además, no tiene que hacer asignaturas de relleno como allí te las dan para conseguir un título en cuatro años. Gracias a que vino, le fue más fácil traerme y aquí estoy.

—Me parece muy injusta la situación que tuvo que enfrentar tu hermana, pero aquí las cosas tampoco son fáciles, menos con lo que estás estudiando tú… —agregó Bella.

—Ya, pero es que no es lo mismo. Si aquí quieres optar por los A-Levels de ciencias, solo te especializas en esas materias más a fondo. En España te introducen en el mismo itinerario tanto las asignaturas de lengua como de ciencias por la cara, sin gozar ninguna de las ventajas del IB.

Bella le dirigió una mirada lastimera.

—¿Y tú encontraste lo que querías al venir aquí?

—Me siento con más tiempo libre y ganas de hacer las cosas, pese a estar en IB porque te exige bastante tiempo —recalcó—. Sé que el programa es difícil, pero a diferencia de mi hermana yo no sé qué hacer el día de mañana. ¿Qué adolescente de diecisiete años lo sabe con seguridad? Y lo bueno es que aquí aprovecho más la variedad.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Tendré acceso a una buena universidad, no solo por mis notas, sino también por otras actividades extraescolares que disfruto, como la danza rítmica —ejemplificó alegre—; también por otras de mis aptitudes, y siento que todo el proceso es más personalizado que robotizado. Esa es la gran diferencia. Así que, en resumen, me esfuerzo menos, disfruto más y, aun así, saco mejor puntuación que estando allí.

—Siendo distinto, creo que muchos aquí no aprobarían —mencionó Edward con una sonrisa.

—Porque estás hablando de niños que no tienen ningún motivo para pretender hacerlo —recalcó—. Fíjate dónde estás, con un grupo de chicos que estudian simplemente para ser buenos hijos y obedecen lo que se les diga sin cuestionar; entiendo, viven en su propia burbuja, no es su culpa. Luego están los becados, que se esfuerzan para sacar provecho de lo que tienen. y no es para menos; a mí me gustaría estar en su lugar, pero por mala suerte no me concedieron la solicitud. ¿Qué se le va a hacer, no? Y luego, los extraterrestres como Edward se parten el lomo porque quieren acceder a las mejores universidades.

—Bella también.

—¿Ah, sí? —preguntó interesada—. ¿Qué quieres estudiar?

—Estoy entre economía en Cambridge o el triple grado de lo mismo que me ofrece Oxford; eso adjuntado al máster de Negocios internacionales, que sumado a los cinco idiomas que sabré y los pequeños cursos específicos que pienso tomar, me abrirán muchas puertas.

Carmen asintió repetidas veces, con aprobación.

—Hala, ya te ha salido competencia. —Le dio unas palmaditas juguetonas en el hombro a Edward—. Él hará política, aunque dice que se especializará en la área de medicina.

Bella frunció el entrecejo.

—Nunca he escuchado nada como eso.

—Ni tú ni nadie.

—¡Porque no es de medicina, sino de salud! —corrigió él —. ¿Acaso no existen ministros de eso, eh?

—Como sea —dijo Carmen riéndose—. Pero en fin, solo vosotros dos necesitáis mataros de verdad. Los imbéciles mimados a vuestro alrededor y yo, incluso viniendo de distintas culturas y tal, trabajamos; pero nuestro futuro no se ve perjudicado si no sacamos más de un nueve en todo. ¡Oye! Ahora que lo pienso… hasta me dais un poquito de pena.

Bella desvió la atención al folder y a las hojas de nuevo.

—¿Entonces no te importa si Edward y yo nos repartimos esos papeles para echarles un vistazo más a fondo y corregirlos?

Carmen abrió los ojos.

—¿En serio?

—¿Qué?

Ella miró hacia Edward, volvió a Bella y negó con la cabeza.

—Par de perfeccionistas…

**Vocabulario**

**IB (International Baccalaureate): **Bachillerato Internacional, programa de dos años alternativo a un bachillerato nacional que también te permite acceder a la universidad. Se diferencia de los A Levels y otros porque no es necesario escoger un itinerario determinado (ciencias, humanidades, arte…) sino que te permite cursar asignaturas de todas esas ramas.

**A-Levels (Advanced Levels): **Tipo de estudios superiores que se imparten en el Reino Unido, necesarios para acceder a la universidad.

**Mr. Grumpy: **Equivalente a "Mister gruñón".

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**Lo primero que debo es una disculpa. Mientras editaba el capítulo anterior, obvié cambiar la palabra "quiropráctico" por "fisioterapeuta", ya que sabía que eran similares pero no sé por qué no me di cuenta de que había confundido los términos. Gracias a todas las que lo mencionaron porque me pude dar cuenta jeje. Pero aparte de esto, las visitas frecuentes de Bella a este tipo de profesional sí son correctas y sus dolores/molestias de espalda también. ¿Motivo? Se revelará en el momento más indicado jeje. Por ahora, Bella dice que es privado. Lo siento, todavía no quiere decirlo :P**

**Después de este aviso, como vemos, la relación de Edward y Bella parece ir mejor. Incluso, como una me indicó en el adelanto del martes, se revela que Bella ha "adoptado" una manía de Edward a la hora de hacer trabajos, que es encargarse de la revisión de todo XD**

**Antes de que alguna diga nada, quiero mencionar que a partir de los siguientes capítulos la historia se enfocará en otros aspectos a parte del estudio y se agilizará un poco más. Aún así, si veis que insisto mucho en introducir partes de el tema es porque la historia lo requiere. Recuerdo que la intención que tenía en esta novela era introducir una crítica respecto a eso y, por más que ahora os parezca innecesaria, he tratado de que todo este contenido se entrelace con la trama en sí. Pero no os preocupéis, porque hay mucho por ver todavía aparte de lo unido al tema colegio.**

**Esto último lo digo porque temo que os resulte pesado en algún momento jeje. Espero que no sea así :$**

**Pregunta: ¿Alguna observación respecto a la experiencia de Carmen? Edward y Bella añadirán su punto de vista respecto a eso en el siguiente cap ;) A ver si coincidís jeje. Y si tenéis algo mas que añadir, encantada de leeros ^_^ **

**¡RESPONDO A TODOS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS POR PRIVADO TAMBIÉN, TENEDLO PRESENTE!**

**Y, como respuesta global a todos vuestros reviews, después de todo lo que he dicho... solo concuerdo con vosotras:**

**RELACIÓN: Edward y Bella se pueden llevar bien, como lo indican sus actitudes, sin sacarse los ojos. Creo que su personalidad los puede separar tanto como unir, aunque ya veremos más adelante. ¿Rápido, lento o medio van a avanzar? Mmm, ya he visto vuestras apuestas... ahora cruzad los dedos para saber si acertáis o no xD**

**MAMÁ DE BELLA: ¿Qué hay de ella? ¿Por qué todo el tiempo solo menciona a su papá? ¡Calma! Aunque ya era hora de que preguntárais XD De algún modo saldrá a colación en el momento menos esperado, confiad en mí :B**

**BELLA Y EL ESTUDIO: ¿Charlie es el culpable? A ver, mitad y mitad. Un padre siempre va a tener influencia sobre su hijo, pero obviamente Bella ya no es una niña y la adolescencia suele ser la etapa donde uno empieza a despertar su consciencia para ser capaz de decidir. No obstante, también hay muchos que deciden seguir el mismo patrón para quedarse en la zona "confort" y ser niños buenos, como dijo Carmen. Prometo que se irá revelando con claridad cuánto peso tiene Charlie en la actitud de Bella y, lo más importante, lo que opina ella misma sobre su comportamiento a la hora de estudiar :)**

**Una vez dicho esto, por fin termino xD ¡Hasta la próxima!**

**Kisses**


	13. Puntos de vista

**11\. Puntos de vista**

Como Edward y Bella terminaron la clase un poco antes de lo usual, decidieron quedarse merodeando por el patio verdoso del colegio durante un rato.

—¿Y qué piensas de todo lo que explicó Carmen?

Bella miró hacia al cielo, meditándolo.

—A ver, es complicado hablar de según qué cosas sin haber estado antes en los zapatos de la otra persona. Cada cosa que dijo la sacó de su propia experiencia, así que puedo empatizar pero hasta un cierto límite. Aun así, debo reconocer que los aspectos negativos que mencionó acerca de su educación existen tal cual los describió. No obstante, aquí también te encuentras con ciertas peculiaridades.

—¿Cómo cuáles?

—Pues, ya que estamos hablando del tema, como la del hecho que los niños de colegios públicos no tengan las mismas oportunidades que los de los privados —indicó—. Hay artículos que indican que en el sistema inglés, los niños inscritos en estos colegios todavía siguen gozando de una serie de ventajas que incluso multiplican su probabilidad de acceso a la universidad. Mientras que en España, como ves, personas como Carmen pueden estudiar en un instituto bilingüe público y eso no hace ninguna diferencia al adaptarse en lugares como estos ni en su posibilidad de metas futuras. Y esto lo menciono porque en todas partes te encuentras con aspectos que te gustan más que otros, así que que yo voto por decir que en cada sistema educativo existen tanto puntos a favor como en contra, no solo un tipo de ellos.

—Suena como lo más cercano a la verdad.

—Sí, tal vez —dijo en un murmullo—. Pero una característica común entre ambos es que, para aquellos que necesitamos sacar la nota más alta, se nos hace prácticamente imposible conseguir nuestra meta porque no podemos darnos el lujo de cometer errores. ¿Y cómo vas a saberte absolutamente cada detalle de lo que puede salir? Dejando las diferencias a un lado, la manera de puntuar es prácticamente incompatible con las capacidades de cualquier persona.

—Concuerdo contigo.

—Además, tanto el IB como bachillerato exigen aprender mucho temario en muy poco tiempo —puntualizó.

—Y si quieres tiempo libre, necesitas organizarte muy bien.

—O no lograrás obtener eso ni tampoco buenas notas, es cierto. Aunque, si te soy sincera, no comprendo a las personas que pueden pasarse horas estudiando sin distraerse. Yo necesito ayuda para poder estar atenta —confesó.

—¿Ayuda?

—De profesores particulares, todas las tardes entre semana y de cada una de las asignaturas que me tocan —explicó—. Si no la tuviera… dudo que pudiese mantener un horario fijo por mi cuenta. Creo que si alguien es capaz de mantenerse así y hacerlo bien, es por falta de imaginación, ingenio, energía o algo. He tratado de utilizar varios métodos, pero no suelo tener el rigor suficiente para mantenerlos durante mucho rato. Mi cabeza se agobia muy rápido y ya voy al límite solo pensar en la gran cantidad de trabajo pendiente. Si fuera capaz de hacerlo por mí misma, sería una máquina en sentido completo. —Se le escapó una risa ahogada—. Primero te exigen que sepas concentrarte por horas, ¿Y luego se quejan de que haya tan pocas personas creativas en el mundo?

—Puede que estés en lo cierto.

Bella frunció el ceño, sin entender.

—Según tu planteamiento, lo único que deduzco es que no soy nada creativo.

—No, no. —Bella se alarmó de inmediato—; esa no era mi intención, yo…

—Y la verdad, no creo que estés equivocada —prosiguió él con calma—. Nunca me ha costado seguir un horario fijo y tampoco soy un chico que quiera destacar más de lo debido. Me gusta vivir mi rutina contando con mi tiempo libre en ella y poco más. Puede que tenga los mismos resultados que tú, pero veo cómo tu pensamiento va siempre a mil por hora y te aseguro que el mío es incapaz de alcanzarte por más que se esfuerce.

A Bella le surgió por dentro una mezcla de vergüenza y agradecimiento.

—Gracias, supongo.

Él rio.

—No tienes que dar las gracias por ser como eres.

Les siguió un silencio incómodo, a lo que ella decidió tomar las riendas de la conversación.

—Y volviendo a Carmen, ¿Qué opinas tú de lo que ha mencionado sobre el resto de los estudiantes?

—¿Lo de que pocos tienen motivos para esforzarse en sacar buena nota?

Bella asintió.

—Yo ya he dicho mi punto de vista, me gustaría saber el tuyo.

Él se rascó la cabeza mientras lo pensaba.

—La verdad es que estoy de acuerdo —confesó—. Es cierto de que hay mucha mezclas de culturas distintas, pero como casi todos pertenecen a la misma clase social, la mentalidad no es tan diversa en ese sentido.

—Es razonable.

—Aun así, creo que se le ha pasado un curioso detalle en su definición.

—¿Cuál? —preguntó con interés.

—De que a causa de estar metidos en una burbuja, más de la mitad de todos ellos son vírgenes.

Bella entrecerró los ojos y él rio.

—Siempre con bromas pesadas en momentos innecesarios…

—¿Acaso no es verdad?

Ella tomó aire.

—Bueno… —Ella carraspeó un poco—, en mi anterior colegio solo algunos chicos y cinco chicas de la clase tuvieron relaciones. Y me acuerdo el número de chicas porque fueron las más criticadas durante el curso entero.

—Hubo un año en que aquí también fue así.

—Sin embargo, antes estuve en otro en el que sucedió lo contrario y los estudiantes se rebelaban principalmente con el sexo y las drogas —añadió—. Fue un colegio demasiado elitista, así que en parte entiendo que muchos eligieran esas opciones como sus "vías de escape".

—Depende con qué tipo de gente se rodee cada uno. ¿Tú no…?

—No me relacioné con ellos más de un año, por suerte —se apresuró a aclarar—. He pasado mi vida cambiándome de centros escolares con frecuencia.

En ese preciso momento, Edward recordó que había mencionado el mismo detalle mientras le contaba el papel de Rachel en su vida; detalle sobre el que no tuvo la oportunidad de indagar.

—¿Por qué?

—El trabajo de mi padre le obliga a moverse de un sitio al otro y… bueno, él nunca ha querido meterme a un internado para no separarse de mí —expuso—. La educación en casa tampoco ha sido una opción, así que siempre me lleva con él.

—¿Y tú madre está contigo?

Bella desvió la mirada.

—No, ella vive fuera. Solo la veo de vez en cuando.

—¿Y cómo haces para tener amigos si cambias tan seguido de sitio?

Hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Simplemente te acostumbras a no tener tantos. Mi personalidad tampoco es que sea la común, así que ayuda a que no haga tantos vínculos y me sea más fácil de sobrellevarlo.

—¿Nunca te has sentido sola?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó ofendida—. Como te he dicho, tengo el cariño de mi padre; a su manera, pero lo tengo. Y este estilo de vida me permite tener amigos que no son los que aparecen y desaparecerán en un rato. Sé que tal vez no son tantos como los que tienes tú pero…

Tan pronto como lo oyó bufar, entendió que debía callar.

—Lo siento, estoy volviendo a ir por el camino equivocado.

Él sonrió ligeramente.

—Perdóname tú a mí también. Es tu manera de defenderte, fue mi culpa que lo interpretases como un ataque.

Bella frunció los labios.

—Creo que nos hemos desviado del tema.

Él soltó una risa ahogada.

—Cierto, estábamos por… ¿mi pregunta?

—En realidad, ya la hemos contestado —señaló Bella—. La conclusión es que es no es cierto en todos los casos, depende del ambiente y del lugar; así que no sirve.

—De tal modo que gana la de Carmen a secas.

Ella asintió.

—Tiene sentido —aceptó él—. La realidad es que todos son unas marionetas sin personalidad propia.

Bella se detuvo.

—Yo no lo interpreto así.

—De sus palabras, es lo que sacas —dijo como si fuera de lo más obvio.

—No. El hecho de que muchos estudien sin tener las ideas claras o que lo hagan sin motivo no justifica que denomines a todos como tal —refutó—. Yo diría más bien que todos somos pequeños frutos que estamos empezando a brotar de nuestras flores, pero cada uno a su ritmo. Y en distintos aspectos, hay que decirlo, ya que todos hacemos algo que nos mete en un rebaño como también hacemos aquello que nos distingue. Somos únicos, pero no dejamos de ser humanos.

Edward la escuchó realmente anonadado.

—Prefiero mil veces quedarme con tu definición a que con la anterior.

Ella rio con ironía.

—Venga ya.

—¿Qué?

—¿De verdad no te fastidia que le dé mil vueltas a todo?

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Pues, porque comerse tanto la cabeza por cualquier cosa y exponer tantos pensamientos filosóficos sobre ella no es muy propio de mi edad que digamos. Y, obviamente, a veces no soy vista con buenos ojos por hacerlo.

—No llego a comprender el motivo. Te preguntas cosas que los demás no y para mí eso está bien. Además, es la primera vez que converso con alguien sobre temas que nunca pensé que pudiesen entretenerme tanto en lugar de cansarme —confesó con una pequeña risa nerviosa—. Lo que puede parecer aburrido, de algún modo, lo conviertes en algo que… merece la pena escuchar.

Fue como si por primera vez, Bella se hubiese sentido comprendida de verdad.

—De todas maneras, cada uno es un mundo —dijo mirando a sus pies—. Hay quienes renuncian a formar pensamientos propios por seguir a un líder o sentirse seguros en torno a un grupo, a ser "libres" de cierta manera. Y entre este tipo de estudiantes, la mayoría suele ser así. Es muy triste, pero si alguna cosa o persona es aceptada por uno, normalmente lo suele ser también para los demás.

—¿Y yo lo soy?

—Al menos, ten la certeza de que me empiezas a caer bien a mí.

Bella lo miró con un aire orgulloso.

—Pues yo todavía lo estoy meditando.

Edward rio.

—Espero que sea cuestión de tiempo.

—Pero si lograses caerme bien… hipotéticamente —añadió para aclararlo—, ¿Pensarías que lo hago porque quiero formar parte de la mayoría o algún grupo en particular?

—Qué va. Tú ya me has demostrado tener mucha personalidad propia para catalogarte así, créeme. Lo más probable es que lo perciba como natural. Ya sabes, el hecho de que, tarde o temprano, acabarías sin poder resistirte a mis encantos.

Bella alzó las cejas.

—Era broma —soltó riendo.

—De mal gusto.

Él le sacó la lengua.

—Mi único propósito era que te dieras cuenta de lo estereotipado que me tienes.

—¿Perdón?

—De acuerdo a lo que hablamos el otro día, yo decidí darte un margen para la opinión que tenía de ti. Lo estoy haciendo, ¿pero tú? ¿me estás dando una oportunidad o ya me juzgaste de manera definitiva? Porque te recuerdo que las ideas siempre pueden cambiar, y por tanto, tu juicio sobre mí.

—Por eso te digo que lo estoy meditando.

—Mi pregunta es ¿lo estás haciendo de verdad?

Bella suspiró.

—Y espero que no decidas a partir de mis bromas porque, aunque sean parte de lo que me define, no lo son todo —remarcó—. ¿Me vas a decir que voy a perder puntos por hacerlas? No sería justo.

Ella rio y negó con la cabeza.

—En fin, ya sería hora de irnos, ¿no?

—No has respondido a mi pregunta.

—Creo que será lo mejor.

—¡Bella! —se quejó con un tono infantil.

La misma bufó.

—Realmente estoy tratando de cambiar mis ideas sobre ti, lo prometo. Y, bueno, tus bromas no contribuirán para decidir si finalmente me caes bien o mal —aceptó.

—Sabía que harías lo correcto.

—Sí, sí…

—Por cierto, ¿me das tu número de móvil?

Ella se lo quedó mirando.

—Es para añadirte al grupo de la clase de segundo —explicó rápidamente—. Nadie lo ha hecho todavía. A parte, ya he tenido tres trabajos contigo y será más práctico para las próximas veces.

—Ah… pues vale, sí.

Edward le dio el móvil para que lo escribiera y guardara ella misma.

—Ahí tienes. —Se lo entregó tan pronto acabó.

—Gracias.

—No es nada.

Él sonrió y la miró tan intensamente que hasta le resultó un poco intimidante.

—Bueno, yo ya me voy.

—¡Espera! —exclamó Edward.

—¿Sí?

Tragó fuerte.

—Esto… yo, bueno…

Bella inclinó la cabeza.

—Edward, necesito regresar a casa.

—Yo también.

—Entonces vamos —respondió volviéndose a dar la vuelta.

—¿Bella?

—¿Ahora qué?

Y, sin pedir su permiso, la besó.

* * *

**¡Hola!**

**Me estaba preguntando cómo podía gritar a los cuatro vientos la cantidad de tonteo que había en el cap de hoy. XD ¡POR FIN BESO! Sí, las que votásteis por el que la relación iba a avanzar rápido acertásteis ;) Fuistéis pocas y adivinas jeje.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? ¿Cómo creéis que Bella reaccionará? Eso sí será jugoso de verlo jeje. **

**Nota: No quiero que penséis que la rapidez de este beso ha sido algo forzado ni nada por el estilo. Ha habido varias señales, las cuales se extenderán más a fondo en los siguientes capítulos. Allí se mostrará lo sucedido por una serie de ideas que solo habitan en la mente de Edward ;)**

**Es cierto que me he demorado un poco con esta actualización, pero creo que aprendí una lección de la última vez que llegué justa y decidí alargar un poco más la espera para garantizar que subía un escrito revisado del que me siento tranquila :)**

**¡GRACIAS A TODAS MIS LECTORAS! Tanto a los nuevos, com a los antiguos, la familia y determinados integrantes.**

**RESPUESTA GLOBAL A REVIEWS DEL CAP ANTERIOR**

**Me alegro que os haya gustado. Ese cap estaba dedicado más que nada a resaltar la crítica a un sistema con el que crecí toda mi vida y al que era imperdonable que no le prestara atención en esta novela xD. Así que me alegra que, desde distintas partes del mundo, hayáis opinado vuestras opiniones al respecto. A las nuevas lectoras, un cálido abrazo, como lo dije antes. Cualquier otro aspecto más personalizado de vuestros reviews aparecerá en vuestra mensajería privada :). **

**Una vez dicho esto, me despido.**

**Kisses!**


	14. Lo inimaginable

**12\. Lo inimaginable**

Abrió la manija de la puerta con las manos todavía temblorosas. Entró y se puso a caminar deprisa; ya que sentía que si se detenía antes de llegar a su cuarto, sus piernas la iban a jugarle una mala pasada muy pronto.

—Un momento, Bella.

Ella se agarró al puente de la escalera mientras tomaba una respiración profunda para serenarse y, con mucho cuidado, se giró hacia su padre; quien se mantenía sentado en el sofá de la sala observándola con atención.

—Rachel me informó que el miércoles trajiste a un amigo a casa.

—A-así es.

—Y que estuvo en tu habitación.

Se obligó a permanecer impasible.

—Estaba enferma —contestó apresurada—. Dejamos la puerta abierta, solo estuvimos haciendo un trabajo.

—Lo sé, tranquila. Conozco a mi hija —señaló Charlie—. ¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Quién?

—El chico.

—Ah, pues, Edward… Cullen.

Entonces notó una punzada cosquilleante en el centro del pecho.

Hasta pronunciarlo la afectaba.

—¿Cullen? —preguntó Charlie con curiosidad—. ¿Su padre no será el abogado de Cull Fair Alliance, por casualidad?

—No lo sé —reconoció—. Solo me dijo que tenía dos hermanas mellizas.

—He oído que Carlisle también tiene dos hijas. Demasiadas coincidencias —soltó con incredibilidad—. ¿Es muy amigo tuyo?

—Lo necesario —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Estupendo! —exclamó Charlie, ajeno la no-tan-feliz-cara de Bella—. Entonces podríamos organizar una comida para conocerlo, a él y a su familia.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

El suspiró ante su tono quejoso.

—Bella, el padre de ese chico es un profesional que goza de muy buena reputación.

—¿Y desde cuándo te importa a ti si puedes contar o no con la reputación de los parientes de mis amigos?

—Desde que tienes a uno cuyo cierto "pariente" y yo podemos relacionarnos para asuntos de trabajo, hija —indicó con calma—. Es bueno conocer a alguien de confianza por aquí con quien tratar ciertos problemas o asuntos que necesite manejar en la empresa.

Ella se había mantenido sin entender nada, pero su explicación le había dejado todo tan claro como el agua.

—En otras palabras, estás tratando de utilizarnos a su hijo y a mí para tu provecho —afirmó convencida.

—No me taches de interesado, Bella. Recuerda que paso prácticamente todo mi tiempo, y la mayor parte de mi vida en el trabajo —señaló—. El círculo de amistades más cercano que puedo formar es con aquellos que se relacionan conmigo de una manera u otra en la empresa. Esta no es más que una oportunidad para conocer gente que pueda ser valiosa para mí en ambos aspectos, cariño.

Ella quiso tomarse un momento para pensar, pero él continuó.

—Además, eres tú la que debería preocuparse por hacer buenos lazos desde el colegio en donde estás, ya que todavía no has empezado a desarrollarte laboralmente hablando. Y ante un futuro incierto… vale la pena.

Bella entrecerró los ojos.

—Pero tú siempre me has dicho que solo estoy en el colegio para estudiar —comentó contrariada.

—Y de paso, si te surge la oportunidad, seguir mi recomendación. Como ahora.

_Espera, ¿cuándo la conversación había llegado a ese punto? _—se preguntó.

—Pe-pero…

—¿Sucede algo?

Sí, que era la primera vez que su padre tenía ese comportamiento frente a la mención de una persona —justo en quien menos ganas tenía de pensar ese día, para su suerte— y que su planteamiento le sonaba todavía demasiado interesado como para creer que no lo era.

No obstante, al mismo tiempo le persistía la conmoción de lo sucedido después de clases; así que continuar con la conversación no entraba dentro de sus planes preferidos.

—Nada.

—Entonces puedes ir a encargarte de tus cosas hasta la hora de comer —respondió él—. A las cuatro tienes que hacer piscina, a las cinco llega la profesora de matemáticas y a las seis y media la de lengua. No pierdas el tiempo o después se te acumulará todo.

—Sí, es verdad. —Tomó una respiración profunda para volver a enfocarse—. Te veo luego, papá.

—Hasta después, Bella.

Y ella fue directa a encerrarse a su habitación. Ingenuamente pensó que dentro de su cómoda privacidad encontraría un poco de paz y alivio, hasta que el tintineo de WhatsApp le avisó que alguien tenía ganas de interceder en su propósito. Rápidamente fue a silenciar las notificaciones, aunque pese a todo no podía quitar la endemoniada vibración.

—_Perfecto día para entregarle mi número_ —pensó.

Y para que el problema no se extendiese durante el resto de la tarde y noche, también se vio forzada a bloquear la aplicación y a activar la opción "no molestar" hasta la hora de despertar.

**nnn**

_Edward separó sus labios y se aclaró la garganta. _

_—¿No vas a decir nada?_

_Bella seguía sin reaccionar. _

_—Ey, yo… —Hizo una mueca—. Siento si tú no…_

_Pero Bella tomó un rumbo inesperado y salió de sus brazos sin darle tiempo a terminar la frase._

_—¿Y ahora a dónde vas? ¡Bella!_

_La oyó llamarla a sus espaldas, pero aun así, no se detuvo. Corrió hasta asegurarse que no podía alcanzarla y se quedó medio oculta, esperando a que llegasen a recogerla. _

**nnn**

Edward, en su propia casa, estaba encogido haciendo garabatos en una libreta. En su mente volvía a reproducir las conversaciones que había mantenido con Bella.

Todas ellas se habían basado en un tira y afloja entre acuerdo y desacuerdo, o en un monólogo impartido totalmente por ella. Pero mentiría si dijese que no había disfrutado ser partícipe en algunas de sus charlas.

Pero no, ese no era el motivo por el cual la había besado. Sino otro, otro que él mismo también estaba tratando de averiguar.

Agh… ¿¡A qué demonios vino eso!? ¡maldita sea!

Ni siquiera se había parado a pensar en lo que sintió, ya que primero tenía que idear alguna explicación que, al parecer, no estaría definida en breve. Que sí, que se había lanzado él, vale, pero …buff… fue tan deprisa. Tal vez planeaba… ¿impresionarla? O no, ni idea, y eso era lo peor, porque tarde o temprano tendría que darle la cara.

Debería de estar aliviado de que lo hubiese ignorado por activa y por pasiva.

_Idiota, idiota y reverendo idiota. _

Sí, sin duda todo había pasado por dejar que se colara alguien así en su cabeza.

nnn

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Bella atravesó la puerta del colegio diez minutos antes de lo habitual, se encontró con Edward recargado en uno de los árboles de la entrada.

Rápidamente intentó huir de ahí.

—No, no te vas a volver a ir de ese modo.

Él intentó agarrarla, pero ella se movió para evitarlo.

—¡A mí no me ordenas nada!

Edward suspiró.

—¿Volvemos a estar como el primer día? —preguntó con un deje de tristeza.

Muy a su pesar, ella se mantuvo a la defensiva.

—¿Por qué me besaste?

El chico desvió la mirada a los lados y suspiró.

—No lo sé, te juro que no lo sé. He tratado de pensarlo pero… fue un impulso, simplemente.

—¿Ni siquiera tienes un motivo fijo?

Él lucía arrepentido.

—Lo siento, de verdad.

Bella asintió cabizbaja.

—De todos modos, el error ya lo has cometido igual.

—¿Qué más puedo hacer?

—Nada, ya no puedes hacer nada.

Edward se rascó un lado de la cabeza, sintiéndose abatido por la impotencia.

—Entonces no le des tanta importancia y ya está, Bella. Volvamos a empezar. No quiero que nos distanciemos solo por un simple beso.

—¿Un simple beso?

—¡No! no, no, perdona —se rectificó asustado—. No iba en ese sentido, créeme, ya que incluso ha sido mi…

—¡Tranquilo! Lo entiendo, claro que sí, pero escúchame bien. Si vas besando por ahí a quien sea tan seguido que se te ha hecho costumbre, me parece estupendo.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Pero ese es tu problema, ¿de acuerdo? —prosiguió dolida—, no puedes venir a pedirme a mí que lo trate como si nada porque tú lo hagas.

—Yo no soy así…

—¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso no es lo que dejas entrever todo el maldito tiempo con tus bromas y comentarios, eh?

—¿Quieres parar ya de juzgar a la gente sin más? —exclamó enfadado—. Vas de chula por la vida diciendo que solo opinas, pero no estás haciendo más que lo contrario. ¡Y también para de tomarte todo lo que te digan como el peor de los ataques!

—¡No me pidas que cambie la imagen sobre ti, si a la primera oportunidad vas y me demuestras que no debo hacerlo! —gritó.

—¡Primero deberías aprender a escuchar antes de hablar!

—¡¿Acaso te he pedido consejo?!

Y contra esa actitud altiva, Edward vio que no tenía nada que hacer.

—Mira, desisto. Ya te he pedido perdón, si no quieres parar atención y dejar que me explique, entonces hazlo. Piensa que te he besado, que no me ha importado y que tan rápido como pueda lo olvidaré de mi cabeza, ¿contenta?

—Sí.

—¡Pues felicidades!

Y se marchó de allí, dejándola quieta y agitada.

En el fondo, aunque sonase tonto, hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas que se quedara.

Por otro lado, Bella se conocía y, o bien descargaba todo lo que tenía guardado dentro de una manera, o lo haría de otra. Así que empezó a correr, a paso recto hacia el edificio y sin mirar atrás. Se metió deprisa al primer baño que alcanzó y, después de cerrar la puerta de uno de los cubículos, dejó salir los primeros gimoteos contenidos a la vez que se arrinconaba en una esquina.

_—¿Ni siquiera tienes un motivo fijo?_

_Él lucía arrepentido. _

_—Lo siento, de verdad._

Había intentado hacer lo imposible para no echarse a llorar como una maldita niña en ese momento. Porque sí, era así como se había sentido durante su corto intercambio de palabras.

Chilló mientras sus lágrimas salían a borbotones, acompañadas de lastimeros sollozos que no podía controlar de ninguna forma. Se agarró a sus rodillas y las acarició de arriba a abajo como una forma de darse un mínimo autoconsuelo.

Tal vez no era para tanto, no había sido secuestrada ni violada ni nada peor, pero mientras que para cualquiera sería una reacción exagerada, su mente no pensaba igual.

Recordaba las escenas borrosas de su infancia junto a nítidas ideas de maravillosos e idílicos romances que habían estado guardadas por muchos años en su cabeza y que, de vez en cuando, habían salido a la superficie. De forma secreta ella había esperado que aquellos momentos mágicos descritos en palabras y formados en su imaginación, de alguna manera u otra sucedieran de verdad.

No obstante, de un día a otro su primer beso había sido robado como resultado de un arrebato sin importancia.

Habría aceptado lo que sea, excepto la desvalorización de algo tan pequeño pero preciado para ella.

De alguna manera u otra, muchas de las ilusiones que tenía se habían roto. Sobre todo por culpa de las personas.

Y es que a veces no se trata tanto de la gravedad de la causa en sí, sino del valor propio que le concedes. Y su deseo hecho añicos, sin duda, la había dejado destrozada.

Más incluso de lo que podría haberse planteado.

* * *

**Wow. No pensé que en el anterior capítulo el beso generara tanta expectación. La verdad me ha dejado sorprendida XD Me habéis multiplicado el número de reviews en esa parte :v Espero que este capi también os de penita y os aliente a continuar jeje :3 ¡Gracias!**

**Nop, como véis Bella no se ha tomado nada bien lo del beso. Mejor dicho, se lo ha tomado peor :P Siento romper el corazón a algunas, pero es lo que hay.**

**(RECORDAD QUE OS RESPONDO A VUESTROS REVIEWS POR INBOX SIEMPRE).**

**CONFESIÓN**

**Al principio de escribir esta escena me pareció que la reacción de Bella era demasiado cursi. No obstante, recordé que alguna vez todas hemos tenido el deseo de un amor perfecto y fantasioso de juventud. Pero que, por algún motivo u otro, no hemos podido vivirlo tal cual las pensamos. Así que esta escena va dirigida a esa ilusión infantil mezclada con el primer amor o primer toque de realidad. A esas primeras experiencias que nos hacen crecer y dejar la niñez atrás.**

**Pregunta: ¿Creéis que esto se solucionará pronto o tardará? Alguno de los dos tendrá que dar el primer paso. ¿Quién lo hará?**

**Si os ha gustado el capítulo, dejad vuestro comentario :)**

**Kisses! Y hasta la próxima. **


	15. Sorpresas

**13\. Sorpresas**

Dos semanas después, Bella y Edward seguían sin dar indicios de querer disculparse. En las clases que coincidían se enfocaron en hacer exclusivamente temario, por lo que ningún factor involuntario los había obligado a replantearse las cosas tampoco.

Bella no podía evitar que la situación le doliese, aunque todavía no le quedaba claro si era debido a la magnitud de la discusión o a la razón. Fuera lo que fuera… lo que más agudizaba su malestar era desconocer si a él le estaba afectando también, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo, ese distanciamiento entre ellos.

El par de exámenes que tenía para la semana entrante la estaban ayudando a desviar su atención del asunto. Casi no había pegado ojo en las últimas tres noches, únicamente para conseguir hacer más ejercicios prácticos de una asignatura y repasar el temario de la otra.

De repente, escuchó unos toques en la puerta.

—Bella.

Ella gruñó de mala gana.

—¿Qué?

—Necesito robarte un tiempo —le avisó su padre con un tono serio.

La palabra "robar_" _seguida de "beso" resonaron en su mente como una pequeña burla.

—¿Tiene que ser ahora? —preguntó con pesadez.

Él sabía perfectamente que no le gustaba que la molestasen mientras estudiaba. Debería comprender lo duro que era tratar de no perder la concentración, sobre todo cuando tenía que lidiar con pensamientos indeseados que no la dejaban en paz.

—Créeme que si de mí dependiera, no lo haría.

Por su forma de decirlo, dedujo que se trataba de algo importante y por eso acabó aceptando salir. No obstante, bajó las escaleras sin dejar de taladrarse la cabeza con el recordatorio de que todo el tiempo que perdiese se restaría de sus escasas horas de sueño.

_"Y eso que los fines de semana eran los únicos días en que, en teoría, podía permitirse el lujo de descansar algo más"._

Hizo un mohín. No obstante, igual que hay noticias que parecen buenas y no siempre lo son, lo mismo sucede a la inversa.

En cuanto Bella vio a la mujer de pie en el recibidor, dejó de pensar.

—¡Mamá!

Ella fue corriendo a sus brazos, sintiéndose nuevamente acogida por la calidez de su cuerpo y el olor a perfume de Cacharel.

—Mi dulce niña.

Bella la abrazó ignorando las cosquillas provocadas por los rizos naranjas en su cara, pero se arrepintió en cuanto la presión se tornó peligrosa.

Si ella consideraba que tenía un busto algo grande, el de su madre ya se encontraba en condiciones de asfixiar a cualquiera.

Por suerte ella no demoró en separarse.

—Vamos, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

Y acto seguido, cogió su mano mientras la acompañaba hasta el sofá, donde se sentaron por fin frente a frente.

—Oh, pero mírate —indicó con un tono nostálgico, observando su coleta alta—, todavía recuerdo verte con el mismo peinado cuando no tenías más de seis años.

—¿Gracias?

La verdad, ese siempre había sido su peinado predilecto para llevar al colegio. Básicamente lo había adoptado como parte del uniforme y, de tanto llevarlo, pasó a tener el pelo recogido la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Ten presente que no dispones de más de media hora, Renée —sentenció su padre serio desde la escalera.

—Oh, ¡Charlie!

—Papá tiene razón, mamá. Tengo exámenes.

Ella hizo un gesto lo más parecido a un puchero, típico cuando surgía algo que le impedía hacer lo que deseaba.

—Como si no supiera cuánto estudias ya.

—Nunca es suficiente.

Ella sonrió lastimera acariciándole un mechón de pelo.

—Sin duda no es a mí a quien has salido… —murmuró con un suspiro leve—. Anda, cuéntame, ¿cómo has estado?

—Bien.

—¿Y has hecho muchos amigos en el colegio nuevo?

De forma inconsciente, Bella empezó a repasar las rayas dibujadas en los cojines.

—Sabes que nunca logro hacer tantos, ni tampoco tendría tiempo para dedicárselo.

—Con que sean pocos y buenas personas, basta. —De pronto, su expresión se ensombreció—. ¿Y qué hay de los chicos? ¿Se te acercan mucho?

—La verdad, no.

—¿Estás segura de que no te molesta ninguno?

—Para nada.

Renée quedó visiblemente más aliviada.

—No sabes qué gusto me da por ti.

Bella hizo una mueca.

Sabía que ella le daba al tema un significado distinto al que parecía, ya que no tenía nada en contra de los chicos en sí. Simplemente, solía relacionarlo a su experiencia en particular.

—¿Y qué te trae por aquí?

—Solo quería verte.

—No entiendo por qué —dijo confundida—. Igual nos vamos a reunir en un par de semanas y vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar.

Su madre esbozó una sonrisa tímida.

—Y viajar dos veces en tan poco tiempo debe ser agotador —prosiguió Bella—. ¿De verdad me echabas tantísimo de menos?

—Oh, mi dulce niña. ¡Siempre lo hago! —exclamó acercándose para besarle la frente—. ¿Cómo puedes preguntar eso siquiera?

—A veces pienso que soy la única —reconoció con inseguridad.

—Por Dios, no —negó con vehemencia—. No hay día que pase sin tenerte en mi pensamiento, preciosa. Jamás te atrevas a dudarlo.

Y esas palabras, calaron hondo en su corazón.

—¿Y qué tal han estado tus travesías por el mundo?

Su cara volvió a recuperar su brillo habitual.

—Ay, pues, hay tanto que contar…

Y ella empezó a narrar sus anécdotas con la ilusión de una jovenzuela. Era su manera de ser. Y cada situación que describía, parecía reflejarla con la misma vívida emoción.

Bella se entretenía escuchándola, lo hacía desde que era pequeña, y aprovechaba para contagiarse de su alegría mientras la admiraba.

En un momento dado, Rachel anunció con discreción que su padre había querido hacer una merienda en el comedor. Así que cinco minutos después, aproximadamente, los tres estaban en la mesa hablando como si fuese de lo más habitual.

—Charlie, no es posible que no hayas vuelto a tener algo formal todavía.

—Al parecer sí lo es —contestó firme, volviendo a probar un poco más del postre principal.

Bella se divertía viéndolos interactuar. Años atrás esas reuniones la mantenían esperanzada con la posibilidad de que sus padres volvieran a estar juntos algún día.

Sin embargo, con el tiempo aprendió a reconocer que eran polos muy opuestos. Y poco después, el segundo matrimonio de Renée acabó llegando también.

—Sigues tan fanfarrón como siempre —se quejó por lo bajo—. ¿Y cómo os fue en Roma durante el verano?

—Para mí fue un viaje plenamente profesional, Renée —intervino Charlie—. Aunque Bella lo aprovechó con el curso de italiano intensivo de dos meses.

No era solo por el carácter introvertido de su padre y el fantasioso de su madre, su diferencia también se manifestaba en el físico. Ya de por sí, las parejas donde la mujer le llevaba al hombre una clara ventaja de estatura eran mal vistas en su época. Además, Renée era una atractiva pelirroja de grandes ojos azules, mientras Charlie era un hombre de… bueno, lo que podría denominarse como belleza común; con un pelo marrón claro y pequeños ojos castaños oscuros.

Bella había salido como una extraña mezcla de ambos, sobre todo en su color de cabello. No obstante, en cuanto a altura y ojos había salido claramente al segundo.

—Tampoco fue todo trabajo, papá. En algunas ocasiones salimos a recorrer la ciudad, como buenos turistas —intercedió ella.

—Oh, ¡eso me recuerda a cuando visité Roma por primera vez! —mencionó Renée exaltada—. Fue tan deprimente descubrir que todo era tan antiguo y que no había nada aparte de los monumentos, pero desde que visité el primer SPA… —Su tono triste dio un gran giro emotivo—; empecé a descubrir sus maravillas. ¡Y también fue tan mágica cuando la volví a verla a finales del año! No hay nada como ver las luces de Navidad por las calles y la maravillosa manera en la que decoran el Vaticano.

—Renée, ¿no tenías algo que darle a Bella?

—¡Ah, sí! Es verdad.

Y revolvió su bolso hasta sacar un pequeño paquete de él.

—Espero que te guste.

Cogió y se lo puso en la esquina de su plato. Era rosa y estaba cubierto con tiras sujetadas por un lazo gigante.

—Si todavía no es Navidad.

—Este va aparte.

Bella decidió no darle más vueltas y disfrutar de la sorpresa. En cuestión de segundos, desenvolvió el contenido.

—¿Un estuche de maquillaje?

—Contiene los productos de más alta gama, te juro sin lugar a dudas que son los mismos que se aplican para actrices y modelos antes de que salgan a escena —detalló con energía—. Y sirve para todo lo que puedas pensar y desear.

—Renée, ¿no crees que es un poco inadecuado para Bella todavía?

—¡Solo es para acentuar sus rasgos aun más! —recalcó en su defensa—. Teniendo la profesión que tiene su madre, cómo no va a tener algo así, por favor.

—Aunque no suela maquillarme de manera exagerada, sí lo hago para lo más necesario y por tanto te lo agradezco. También sé que voy a amar usarlo para ocasiones especiales —reconoció Bella.

—Ay, ven a darme un abrazo, mi niña.

Ella, sin ningún problema, se dejó envolver por su cuerpo de nuevo.

—Te quiero mucho.

—Y yo a ti, más que a nada en el mundo.

Solo después de ver a su madre retirarse tras la puerta, Bella volvió a su cuarto. No acabó de sentarse en el escritorio y recordó que había dejado el lápiz en el sofá de la sala, así que volvió a por él.

Lo que no esperaba al bajar, era descubrir que su madre seguía allí.

**nnn**

Todavía no creía que estaba viendo a sus padres discutiendo frente a la mesa.

—Charlie, es una gran oportunidad para Phil y para mí —le decía con una sonrisa forzada—. ¿Cómo quieres que la desaprovechemos?

Pero él no se veía ni la mitad de bien que ella.

—¿Ni siquiera podrás pasar a saludarla? —preguntó con incredulidad.

—Tenemos demasiado equipaje del que encargarnos…

—Y esto le destrozará el corazón —replicó con dureza.

—Por eso necesito que me ayudes —insistió con frustración—, yo no puedo decírselo.

—¿Decirme qué, mamá?

Ambos se giraron hacia ella.

—Mi dulce niña…

Si tenía alguna duda que se referían a ella, la desechó al momento de ver sus caras.

—¿De qué oportunidad estabas hablando?

Renée lucía enormemente incómoda.

—Yo… —Cerró la boca—. Tengo que irme.

Se aferró bien al bolso y dio pasos rápidos hacia la puerta. Y habría conseguido marcharse de no ser por Bella, que le impidió el paso.

—¿Por qué no quieres explicármelo?

—Tú padre lo hará.

—Renée, tiene derecho a saberlo de ti —replicó él.

Y ella se volteó a mirarlo, nerviosa.

—¡Sabes que no puedes pedirme eso!

—Eres su madre y también mayorcita, así que afronta las consecuencias de tus actos y deja de meterme a mí en medio.

Realmente se veía como si le estuvieran pidiendo enfrentarse a su mayor temor sin previo aviso. Ni siquiera miraba a Bella a la cara.

—Mamá, por favor…

Pero ella seguía en el mismo plan.

—Responde a tu hija, Renée.

Ella cerró los ojos.

—Renée…

Finalmente tragó con fuerza y aceptó, insegura.

—A Phil y a mí nos… nos…

—¿Qué?

Renée miró a Charlie y después a ella, como un niño asustado que buscaba la aprobación para hablar.

—Nos ha surgido un trabajo durante estas de navidades, en San Diego.

—¿Y hasta cuándo…?

—Hasta el diez de enero, tal vez.

Hubo un silencio entre los tres.

—Pero… ¿y la cena familiar?

Ella hizo una pequeña mueca.

—Supongo que habrá que cancelarla… —dijo a través de un susurro que apenas se oyó.

—Pero, ¿por qué? No hace falta apresurarnos tanto —aseguró Bella—. Digo, puede hacerse unos días antes de irte, vienes otra vez y montamos una celebración anticipada. O te das una escapada el veintinueve o treinta para venir aquí y el dos del enero vuelves, ya que nadie trabaja los días de año nuevo.

Pero ella no respondió nada.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Bella… —empezó su padre.

—¿También hay un problema?

Él suspiró con pesar.

—Ya están sobre la fecha como para que pueda venir otra vez.

—Y eso no importaría tanto si pudiese venir en las fechas que tú dices —agregó Renée—, pero los vuelos están llenos y ya estamos invitados a pasar la entrada de año con otras personas; es demasiado difícil cambiar todo ahora. Pero te juro, Bella, por lo más sagrado que… de poder, vendría.

—¿Eso significa que no vas a pasar ninguna fiesta navideña conmigo?

Su semblante se entristeció, pero a Bella ya no le importaba.

—Son parte de los únicos momentos del año en que puedo verte, mamá. Los únicos —subrayó con un temblor en la voz.

—Lo sé, pero no te pongas mal, por favor —le suplicó—. Nunca antes te he fallado, vendrán muchas más ocasiones por delante y casi no notarás que esta vez ha sido diferente…

—¿Cómo puede ser tan fácil para ti vivir así? —inquirió Bella—. ¿Te das cuenta de que nos vemos tan poco que casi ya te puedo llamar desconocida?

Ella tragó con dificultad.

—Míralo de otro modo.

—No tengo otro modo de hacerlo —escupió con dolor.

—Mi niña…

—No, mamá, no. —La detuvo antes que empezara con sus pretextos. En ese momento, no se veía con fuerzas para aguantarlos—. Lo siento, pero no tienes justificación esta vez.

Renée se vio en un aprieto.

—Charlie, ¿por qué no le decimos a Rachel que nos sirva más galletitas?

—¡No intentes cambiar de tema!

Ella se encogió.

—Es que ya tienes diecisiete años, Bella. —Intentó manejarlo desde otro ángulo—. Deberías intentar comprender que…

—¡Tú no haces nada por comprenderme a mí! —El deje de su voz ya salía distorsionado—. ¡Eres tú la que se está comportando como una cría! ¡En tu vida la prioridad nunca es tu hija, sino tú misma!

—No seas tan caprichosa —dijo como quien le hablaba a un niño de cuatro años.

—¡No es un maldito capricho! ¡Significa estar con mi madre! ¡Se supone que te necesito, maldita sea! —Los ojos empezaron a dolerle.

—Me tienes aquí contigo —afirmó queriendo tocarla, pero Bella se apartó de ella.

—¡Sabes muy bien que no me refiero a eso!

—¡Isabella!

Pero hizo caso omiso, subiendo con un ritmo frenético las escaleras. Entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta detrás de ella con un estruendoso ruido.

Hasta ese día había seguido al pie de la letra una pauta para hablar con su madre. Lo hizo desde que, poco después de su separación, tuvo una conversación con su padre en la que él le dijo alto y claro "Ya que no vas a verla tan seguido como antes, al menos haz de esos momentos lo más felices posibles".

Y así lo había cumplido; evitando tantos temas de conversación, tantas confesiones, tantos reproches… Alguna vez, creyó que eso la estaba ayudando a no salir herida en la hipotética situación de que le hablara sobre todas esas cosas y que ella no lo tomase tan en serio como hubiese esperado; y, conociéndola, era bastante probable de que así fuera.

…Sin embargo, se había percatado de que estaba equivocada.

Lanzó un grito y calló mientras se sentaba en el pie de la cama de cara a la ventana.

No mucho tiempo después, su padre entró por la puerta.

_"Humillarse a propósito para que alguien fuese en su búsqueda. Sí, hasta ese extremo había llegado" —pensó. _

—Bella, hija… de verdad lo siento.

Ella bajó la cabeza en cuanto lo sintió acercarse.

—Ya conoces a tu madre, sabes no tenía mala intención, solo es… espontánea y no piensa si te dañará o no con sus decisiones —le explicó—. Ambos te queremos, cada uno a su manera, y aunque a veces fallemos… tampoco puedes ponerte así. Eres consciente de que en esta vida debes ser fuerte. No puedes dejar que las cosas sin remedio te abrumen o cuando vengan problemas reales, vas a sufrir aún más. ¿Qué pasará cuando tengas un trabajo por el que velar cada día? ¿Cuando tengas que mantenerte a ti y a tu casa por tu propio pie? ¿Y qué hay de los conflictos que afectarán a terceros también? ¿Acaso has…?

—Papá —lo interrumpió exhausta—. ¿Puedes solo… abrazarme ahora, por favor?

Él se tomó un segundo para disponerse a hacerlo con delicadeza.

Y tan pronto como Bella sintió el contacto de su padre contra su espalda, empezó a desahogarse; de una forma brutal, como pocas veces era capaz, aprovechando que tenía a alguien que la sujetaba mientras lo hacía.

Porque le dolía y le avergonzaba darse cuenta de que si deseaba sentir cariño, siempre necesitaba pedirlo.

* * *

**Sí, últimamente Bella va de mal en peor, nunca mejor dicho xD Veremos si en lo próximo se le aligeran un poco las cosas.**

**He visto los comentarios del anterior capítulo, y me he arrepentido de no dejar escrito lo siguiente: Ya que muchas han empezado a tacharlo como reacción desmesurada, debo recordar que Bella es una adolescente. Esa es la etapa en la que se pasa de la niñez a la adultez y obviamente van a existir conductas tan "infantiles", por así decirlo, como la que ella tuvo el otro día. Aunque Bella parezca madura en algunos aspectos, no significa que deje de ser una niña en muchos otros.**

**Cambiando de tema, como veis, Charlie tampoco es tan malo como se pintaba. Puede que sea exigente, pero eso no quita que quiera a su hija :)**

**¿Qué opináis de Renée? ¿Algo que decir del capítulo de hoy? Iban a ser dos, pero al final decidí hacer un dos por uno, así que ha sido un esfuerzo e.e tenedlo en cuenta.**

**Si os ha gustado, recordad dejar un review :3**

**Y una vez dicho esto, hasta el próximo cap ;)**


	16. Apostando por ello

**14\. Apostando por ello**

Bella estaba en medio de su clase de Business and Management, cuando entraron dos chicas casi de su edad al aula.

—Perdón por la interrupción —dijo la más bajita y próxima a la salida—. Solo venimos a preguntar si a alguien de aquí le interesaría hacer de monitor voluntario en las convivencias de los niños de primaria, que serían la semana que viene.

—¿Y por qué tan de repente?

—Un fallo de personal —contestó con una mueca.

En la clase empezó a gestarse un bullicio inteligible de voces conjuntas, pero en lo general se veían muecas y malas caras.

—Es que para todo un fin de semana… es chungo —se atrevió a decir uno.

—Pero si decides entrar, piensa que esto te va a contar como un plus para los UCAS —lo incitó la otra chica—. Y los profes han dicho que también os pueden dar un punto extra de la actividad de CAS de primero por participar.

Nadie, a pesar de lo mencionado, parecía atraído por la idea. En ese entonces, a Bella le vino a la memoria el vacío que su madre iba a dejar en su agenda durante las Navidades y, dado a que aquellas horas libres de las que disponía no le iban a causar más que dolor, decidió levantar la mano.

A lo mejor el universo le estaba abriendo una puerta después de cerrarle otra y ese evento fuese la señal. Además de que el hecho de rodearse de un entorno menos hipócrita y cariñoso del que estaba acostumbrada, ya le haría bien de por sí.

—De acuerdo. —La más alta de ellas se acercó animadísima—. Aquí te dejamos el folleto y, para toda la información del programa, debes ir al despacho de la coordinadora de primaria durante el patio; que es donde se te explicará todo con más detalle.

—Está bien.

La chica le sonrió y volvió con su compañera al centro del aula.

—Gracias a todos por vuestra colaboración.

Y luego de que se marcharan, Bella quedó satisfecha por haber aprovechado la ocasión.

Los días fueron pasando con rapidez, y ella se valió de sus pequeños ratos libres para ir empacando la mochila que llevaría al campamento. Otro punto positivo de la salida era que justo iba caer en un puente festivo así que, por tanto, no perdería clase.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la tan esperada mañana llegó con todo el mundo reunido entorno a la entrada del colegio; padres, niños, profesores y… bueno, los estudiantes añadidos. Juntos, formaban un colectivo casi indistinguible por haberse concentrado en un punto concreto. Aún así, en medio del presente alboroto Bella se fijó en que había muchos chicos de su edad que venían de A-Levels; así que no iban a ser tan pocos como pensaba.

Lo malo vino a la hora de subir al autocar, en el que casi todos los asientos ya estaban ocupados.

Bella fue avanzando las filas poco a poco, echando ojeadas sin parar, hasta que por fin dio con uno libre.

No obstante, su emoción repentina desapareció al fijarse en quien estaba a su lado.

—¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Él se sacó uno de sus auriculares mientras bufaba.

—Supongo que, como tú, vine de voluntario.

—Pero nadie quiso… —Entonces recordó que cuando las chicas fueron a preguntar, ambos estaban en clases diferentes—. ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué?

—Tú tienes tus motivos, yo tengo los míos. Ahora, ¿quieres realmente hablar de ello o mejor ignoramos la presencia del otro en lo que dura la salida? —la interrogó con una ceja alzada.

—Mejor cada uno por su lado.

—Eso creía.

Edward volvió a acomodarse en su sitio mientras Bella se disponía a hacer lo mismo.

Ambos trataron de olvidarse con quién estaban sentados mientras se entretenían con sus cosas sin prestar atención a nada más. Sin embargo, eso no quitaba el hecho de que, según lo previsto... pasarían tres días y dos noches juntos en mitad de la montaña.

—No vamos a… —Él suspiró—. ¿No hay manera de que podamos arreglar lo que hubo?

—¿Qué hubo?

Edward lucía incómodo.

—Tú me entiendes —insistió—. Creí que podíamos ser buenos amigos. ¿Sigues empeñada en no perdonarme?

Bella se quedó sin palabras. En parte, ella ya tenía la intención de disculparse por lo del otro día, ya que había tenido parte de la culpa… pero eso había sido antes de oír la última frase.

¿Buenos amigos, dijo? ¿De verdad le estaba proponiendo una amistad? Habían pasado apenas dos días llevándose bien para de nuevo volver a distanciarse y, aunque él le hizo entender que la comprendía, no estaba lista para soportar otros bajones. ¿Cómo se aseguraba ella de que sus palabras eran ciertas y no una tomadura de pelo? ¿Cómo? Le echó una mirada de reojo y no percibió ningún gesto de burla. Según lo que parecía no tenía motivos para dudar, pero aun así la inseguridad seguía allí y la dominaba lo suficiente para no dejarla aceptar nada.

—Si tienes que hasta pensarlo, mejor no te esfuerces. Se nota que te faltan ganas —dijo con ironía, antes de volver a ponerse el auricular que se había sacado.

Y en aquel instante, Bella se sintió decepcionada de sí misma.

**nnn**

Mientras ella estaba sentada en el césped verde y fresco del campo, los niños corrían a una prudente distancia persiguiéndose y jugando entre ellos, en el transcurso de que esperaban el momento de poder iniciar las actividades.

Aprovechando que los voluntarios estaban a su cuidado, la profesora se acercó sigilosamente a la esquina.

—Bella, vengo a avisarte que estés tranquila porque ya he recibido por e-mail el permiso de tu padre para saltarte los relevos —le informó—. Así que, si quieres, puedes ocuparte de ir vigilando a los niños cuando empiecen la actividad, o quedarte con alguno por si se cansa o algo similar.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Luego de ese breve anuncio, la mujer volvió al círculo con todos los monitores e hizo que llamaran a los niños dispersados por ahí para que pudieran atender a las instrucciones.

En principio habían venido tres profesores más además de con la que estaban —las de cada clase del curso y uno de guardia—, pero aprovechando que los voluntarios estaban ahí, los ponían junto a la de educación física a jugar con los niños mientras ellos tomaban algo comer en algún lugar cercano. Qué detalle por su parte.

A través de entretenerse observándolos, Bella averiguó que serían los voluntarios los encargados de enseñar el ejemplo de cómo debía hacerse la carrera y luego, los pequeños tendrían que repetir sus pasos.

—Y después de que corran ellos, vosotros tenéis que ganarlos, ¿vale?

Los niños asintieron con algunas risitas a las palabras de la profesora, ansiosos y expectantes por comenzar. Todos los monitores los pusieron en filas, excepto Edward, que se percató de que Bella se mantenía apartada.

Mientras la monitora se iba al la mitad del campo para indicar a los voluntarios hasta donde iban a correr, él se escabulló rápidamente para ir en su encuentro.

—¿Es que acaso no puedes correr?

Bella ni se inmutó en abrir los ojos y siguió apoyada en sus brazos, mientras disfrutaba del calor del sol golpeándole en la cara.

—Tengo el permiso de mi padre —le aclaró.

—Ya, qué casualidad. Seguramente tienes miedo de enfrentarte conmigo —especuló con una sonrisa.

—Sí, tienes toda la razón.

La ironía era notoria, pero Edward no pareció satisfecho.

—Eh, niños, ¿habéis escuchado eso? ¡Tenéis a una monitora lenta que le da miedo perder contra mí!

Y se empezó a reír para que los pequeños lo imitaran desde cerca, sacando ventaja al hecho de que los demás no podían escucharlo.

—No sé si te haces o de verdad eres más crío que ellos, Edward.

—Le da miedo, le da miedo —continuó diciendo con una voz bromista e infantil.

—¿Sabes qué? —Se paró de un salto, harta de su actitud inmadura—. Para que dejes de ser tan pesado te daré el gusto, anda. Espérame un segundo y regreso.

—Seguro se va a esconder de mí —susurró a su espalda.

Bella lo miró con ojos asesinos y luego observó a los monitores que seguían a lo suyo. Al parecer, iban a planear varias rondas seguidas.

—Colócate en posición y cierra el pico —escupió mientras se ponía en el cono al inicio de la primera fila.

—Uh, qué miedo.

—Llegamos hasta ese punto de ahí. —Ignoró su comentario y señaló el aro azul a lo lejos—. Damos una vuelta y regresamos, a ver quién lo hace más rápido.

—Encantado —dijo socarrón mientras se colocaba.

—A la de tres. Uno, dos…

—Tres. —Y tan pronto como Edward lo pronunció, ambos salieron corriendo al mismo tiempo que los chillidos exaltados de los niños hacían eco a sus espaldas. La adrenalina se encargó de ellos: Bella corrió de tal manera que no dejó de sentir un solo segundo el viento chocándole en la cara, hasta el punto de doler; y Edward por su parte, corrió sin importarle si por ello quedaba ciego en el camino. Hubo momentos en que él se adelantó, como cuando llegaron al cono del final y tuvieron que dar la vuelta; pero Bella, por suerte, poniendo más empeño de su parte acabó acelerando el ritmo hasta superar a Edward por escasos centímetros.

Dos chiquillos que vigilaron la línea de los conos dando saltitos lo confirmaron. Ella estaba muy roja y no sentía sus pulmones cuando todos los pequeñines se acercaron para felicitarla.

—¡Lo has hecho muy bien! ¡Lo has hecho muy bien!

—¡Sí, genial!

Pero Bella empezó a distinguirlos de manera borrosa, y tuvo que apoyarse en el brazo de uno de ellos porque sentía que iba a perder el equilibrio.

Edward se mantenía respirando un poco por su lado, pero cuando se giró a verla, notó que lejos de parecer desafiante u orgullosa, lucía más bien… preocupada.

—Una victoria justa, ¿no?

Pero ella solo vio su mano antes de hacer un sonido raro al respirar. Se llevó las manos a la garganta y abrió mucho los ojos, antes de impulsarse hacia él.

—¡Bella!

**nnn**

—¡Chicos!, ¿qué pasa?

La profesora se acercó con el resto del grupo a la vez que Edward tumbaba a Bella en el suelo de forma apresurada. Como evidentemente le faltaba oxígeno, él se agachó para soltárselo entre sus labios; imitando la postura del boca boca. Pero Bella lo separó con una de sus manos y negó con la cabeza mientras empezaba a toser como una loca.

—¡Edward! ¿pero qué intentas hacer? —lo regañó la monitora acabando de apartarlo—. ¿No ves que a un asmático se le inflaman las vías respiratorias y por eso no le entra el aire de ninguna forma? ¡El boca a boca no sirve!

—Lo siento, yo… No sé que hacer.

Ella lo ignoró y lo apartó para centrarse en la chica.

—Intenta respirar poco a poco. ¿Dónde está tu ventolín, Isabella?

—Mo-mochila.

Edward no esperó más y fue corriendo hacia el árbol a unos cinco metros de donde estaban. Afortunadamente estuvo con Bella en el bus o, de lo contrario, no sabría cómo reconocer su mochila. Y también fue un milagro que ninguna otra voluntaria tuviese la misma…

Al encontrarla, Edward la abrió bruscamente y empezó a toquetear y a sacar cosas con prisa. Entre ellas, sacó una bolsa con un top y unas braguitas, las cuales se quedó observando por unos segundos, pero después las dejó apartadas y siguió buscando hasta dar con el ventolín.

_Como siempre, las cosas necesarias están al fondo del equipaje _—pensó.

Cogió el aparato junto a una botella de agua y volvió a echarse a correr.

Cuando regresó al sitio de antes, Bella parecía estar mucho peor con la tos. Si seguía a ese ritmo, la veía capaz de vomitar sus tripas. Entre él y la monitora le ayudaron a ponerse el ventolín e hicieron que bebiese un poco de agua. Entre tanto, Edward echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿La puedo llevar hacia la sombra al menos conmigo, por favor? Estoy seguro que ella no quiere atención en este momento.

—Está bien, Edward —aceptó—. ¡Los demás seguid con la clase!

—Pero profe…

—Pero nada —dijo cortando a uno de los monitores—. Sois suficientes para cuidar a los niños y seguir con la actividad.

Y se fue con Edward, quién llevó a Bella en brazos hasta bajo la copa de un árbol, en la sombra.

—¿Puedes respirar mejor, Isabella? —Ella asintió—. Tengo que avisar que venga una ambulancia y llamar al resto de profesores. ¿Puedes quedarte un segundo con ella, Edward?

—Sí, claro. Le aviso si algo pasa —aseguró él.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

Y él se quedó tratando de que Bella tomase respiraciones pausadas mientras la dejaba apoyarse en su pecho.

Las palabras tranquilizantes que no paraba de susurrarle, sorprendentemente la ayudaron más de lo que imaginaba.

—Todo va estar bien, ya ha pasado todo lo malo, respira con calma y no te esfuerces —pronunció en voz baja, seguido de una pausa larga—. Lo estás haciendo excelente. Eres una persona muy fuerte, ¿sabías? Sé que puedes con esto: al fin y al cabo, todo ese mal genio que sacas tiene que venir de alguna parte.

Bella soltó una risita y empezó a toser.

—No es momento de reír —la riñó él.

—Es tu culpa. Solo a ti se te ocurre hacer chistes ahora.

—¿Qué chiste?

—Sobre si yo soy… —Y volvió a toser.

—No hables.

Él le pasó la botella de agua sin dejar de sujetarla con el brazo que la mantenía junto a su pecho; y durante el lapso que ella bebía agua, él apoyo los labios sobre su cabeza. Era un bonito detalle, pero tenía que reconocer que estaban sudando.

—¿No te da asco tenerme tan cerca de ti en este estado?

Edward cerró los ojos.

—Lo que menos me puedes dar ahora es asco, Bella —sentenció serio—. Te juro que en el momento que vi cómo te ahogabas… no podía estar más asustado. Jamás había sentido tanto miedo por alguien.

Cada poco rato volvía a preguntar a Bella si estaba cómoda, mientras seguía acariciando su hombro con los dedos, aunque en alguna de esas llegaba a recorrer también la piel de su brazo.

Durante el trato cariñoso de Edward, un cosquilleo relajante inundó su cuerpo. Bella se dio cuenta de que su voz se convertía en un gran confort para sus sentidos, y también de lo mucho que le gustaba ser tratada así.

Un rato después que la monitora regresara, llegó la ambulancia. Unos auxiliares le pusieron el medidor de oxígeno en el dedo, para comprobar que estaba estable, y la subieron a una camilla para llevarla directamente al hospital más cercano.

—¿Puedo yo ir también con ella? —preguntó Edward a uno de los paramédicos, al ver que el profesor de guardia aparecía y lo dejaban subir dentro de la parte trasera.

—No. Lo siento, chico, pero no puedes ir con tu novia esta vez.

Edward se quedó mudo. Miró a Bella, pero ella seguía intentando guardar la calma.

—Estaré bien, Edward, no te preocupes.

—Te prometo que iré a verte en cuanto pueda.

Y en su mente quedó nítidamente grabada la imagen de cómo ella se marchaba estirada detrás de las puertas de aquel vehículo, que hacía sonar la sirena a un volumen letal para el oído humano.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez!**

**IMPORTANTE**

**Antes que nada, quiero hacer el anuncio de que, por motivos personales relacionados con la salud, no voy a poder subir capítulo la próxima semana. Veremos si acaba siendo una o dos, pero por el momento espero que no tarde tanto. **

**No, no creo que haya tampoco martes de adelantos la semana que entra, por eso os dejé en el último uno que creo que valía la pena u.u Os lo compensaré más a la vuelta :***

**HOY**

**Mmm... han pasado una serie de acontecimientos interesantes en este cap jeje. Decidme en los reviews qué os ha gustado más y, sobre todo, ¿qué os ha parecido? **

**¿Qué hará Edward ahora? ¿Después de este momento damos por finalizada su pelea o todavía seguirán enfadados en cuanto Bella se recupere?**

**SOBRE LOS COMENTARIOS DEL CAP ANTERIOR**

**Como siempre, os doy las gracias :3 y ahora aclaro los puntos que me parecen clave de todas vuestras preguntas e ideas:**

**1- Renée: recordad que ella justifica sus actos "a su modo". Puede que el mundo entero no esté de acuerdo con lo que hace, pero ella actúa de acuerdo a lo que ella considera mejor o peor en su mente. Es difícil saber cómo piensa y concordar con sus perspectivas. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no quiera a su hija. Sus muestras de afecto hacia ella son sinceras, a pesar de su comportamiento y la distancia que establece entre ambas.**

**1.1 Veremos más sobre ella y Charlie en el futuro de la historia. **

**2\. Bella: justamente por la falta de cariño que siente, es muy perceptible de buscarlo en los demás. No le nace rechazar, sino aceptar cualquier migaja que le ofrezcan y, como eso ya le ha jugado malas pasadas, (habla de esto en el cap 12) ahora trata de cerrarse adrede.**

**Cualquier duda más, recordad que la respondo en privado :3 **

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Kisses!**


	17. Trato hecho

**15\. Trato hecho**

Una vez en el hospital, Charlie no tardó en encontrarla y darse la oportunidad de sermonearla a gusto.

—¡¿Pero cómo puede ser posible?! ¿No tenías permiso para saltarte actividades así, Bella?

Ella dejó caer el peso de su cabeza sobre la almohada. Echaba de menos el instante en el que recién volvía a ser consciente de su entorno y se percataba de que su padre estaba ahí, a su lado; tomándola de la mano a la vez que lucía terriblemente preocupado. No obstante, después de descubrir que había despertado… su reacción cambió por completo.

—Sí, tenía el justificante. Pero si no hacía la clase, no me garantizarían darme los puntos extras de CAS que ofrecieron al principio —mintió ella.

—¿Y por qué no te pusiste el inhalador 30 minutos antes?

Bella miró hacia arriba.

—Porque no tenía ni idea de que iba a participar hasta ese momento. —Al menos, eso sí era verdad—. Y todo fue tan deprisa que… pensé que si después me lo ponía, no habría problema.

Charlie respiró hondo mientras trataba de procesar la situación.

—No vuelvas a cometer este tipo de imprudencias —le advirtió—. Hablaremos con tu doctora sobre esto. Ahora voy a entablar un pequeño intercambio de palabras con el profesor que te ha traído.

—De acuerdo, papá.

Y acto salido, salió de la habitación.

Bella cerró los ojos y respiró aliviada, pensando en la suerte que había tenido de que tal persona pudiese corroborar los hechos en general, pero no ninguno de los detalles que ella le había contado a su padre.

**nnn**

—Así que estás cerca de Edward Cullen otra vez, ¿eh?

Ella se agitó al oír su voz.

No había caído en cuenta de que se había vuelto a dormir.

—Es mi compañero, papá —contestó, llegando a la conclusión de que el profesor debía habérselo hecho saber.

—Ya, bueno, viendo que te llevas tan bien con él… ¿Aún estarías en contra de concertar una cena con su familia?

Ella abrió los ojos de forma desmesurada.

—¡Papá! —exclamó enfadada—. ¿Desde cuándo te interesa utilizar a las personas de esta manera?

—Ya te dije que no es así —protestó—. Carlisle puede ser un contacto importante para mí, pero, más allá de eso, su hijo está acercándose mucho a ti. Y siempre he conocido a los padres de todos tus amigos sin objeciones —remarcó—. Así que, ¿tienes el número de su padre o pregunto al colegio?

Ella se vio sin salida con ese argumento.

—Prefiero pedírselo yo en persona.

—Me parece bien —aceptó—.Ya verás como Carlisle y yo hacemos buenas migas, y así de paso también te demostraré que no soy un interesado por querer relacionarme con alguien que comparte las mismas metas que yo. Simplemente, estoy buscando ver si podemos llegar a colaborar en algún proyecto que nos beneficie a ambos de la misma manera, cariño.

Bella lo miró a los ojos y luego, agachó la cabeza.

Era consciente de que en muchos aspectos compartían sus pensamientos. Sin embargo, dudaba que fuera en todos.

**nnn**

Después de haber pasado un largo y tendido tiempo sin ningún cambio, Charlie fue a por un café y dejó a Bella en el cuarto momentáneamente sola. Fue en ese tiempo, que la enfermera coló su cabeza por la puerta corrediza.

—Hola, Bella, ¿sigues bien?

—Sí. ¿Ya viene la doctora? —cuestionó intrigada.

A ella la habían examinado tan pronto llegó al hospital para ver si era preciso atenderla de urgencia. Pero como ya estaba mejor, la habían instalado en un box para controlarla por un "rato" en lo que esperaba a ser atendida.

Pero "rato" en su idioma, fácilmente podía significar horas.

—Bueno, no tarda en aparecer —contestó la enfermera echando un vistazo rápido al panel donde mostraba toda la información que registraba el pequeño aparato enganchado a su dedo índice, confirmando que todo estaba correcto—. Por ahora te dejo con tu visita.

—¿Visita?

—Dice que es amigo tuyo.

Frunció el ceño.

—Está… bien —aceptó, aún dudando sobre quién podía ser.

Y cuando lo dejaron pasar, no pudo evitar sorprenderse.

—¿Cómo es que te han dejado venir?

Edward sonrió acercándose a los pies de la cama mientras la enfermera se iba.

—Tenían suficientes monitores allí, y yo estaba preocupado por ti.

Bella removió sus manos.

—¿Y el transporte?

—Mi padre ha tenido que ir a recogerme. Le expliqué lo que te pasó y aceptó —confesó—, también me trajo al hospital; pero quiso esperar en el coche.

Bella escuchó conmovida el detalle.

—Vaya, dale las gracias de mi parte.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido—. Fue mi decisión querer venir a verte.

Bella rio.

—Lo siento, gracias a ti también.

—Eso está mejor. —Suspiró mientras se movía sin dejar de evaluarla—. ¿Ves que al final tenía razón?

—¿Sobre qué?

—En el campo… te dije que eras fuerte y aquí estás, perfectamente estable.

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—El ventolín me abre las vías respiratorias. Obviamente iba a estarlo.

Edward sacudió sus hombros mientras giraba la cabeza para dar un repaso al pequeño box, blanco y lleno de distintos aparatos médicos. Pero con una tele en la pared de enfrente de la camilla para entretenerse si se deseaba.

—De todas formas, solo lo decía para animarte.

—Eres todo un caballero —dijo con un cierto toque de ironía—. Pero bueno, ahora como ves estoy a la espera de que vengan, me receten el ventolín por unos días y me den el alta en cualquier momento.

—Perdóname —soltó.

Ella lo miró.

—No debería haberte obligado a hacer esa tontería. De haber sabido como te pondrías, nunca hubiese sugerido nada, fui un idiota.

En su voz se denotaba claramente el matiz de arrepentimiento que caló hondo en su destinataria.

—Te olvidas que yo decidí aceptar —pronunció con voz suave.

—Y a eso iba también —añadió con seriedad—. Fue una tontería de mi parte, pero no entiendo como pudiste arriesgar tu salud así de fácil. Nada debe ser motivo para eso, ni unos puntos extras en el CAS, ni un juego… nada.

Bella estaba dispuesta a responderle de inmediato. Sin embargo, cambió de parecer cuando una chispa en sus neuronas la obligó a tomarse unos segundos para meditar.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Disculpa? —inquirió confuso.

—Pensándolo bien, ¿Acaso no pongo en riesgo mi salud cuando me paso todas las noches de mi vida trasnochando para sacar la mejor nota en todos los trabajos? —insinuó—. ¿Cuándo no hago otra cosa que estudiar todo el tiempo como si fuera una obsesa, o cuando vivo en constante estrés por el pánico de no poder alcanzar los requisitos para acceder a la Universidad "que quiero"? —rio negando con la cabeza—. ¿Tú qué opinas? ¿De verdad crees que ya no me he arriesgado lo suficiente física y mentalmente hablando?

Edward trató de volver a ubicarse para procesar su nuevo planteamiento.

—¿Y si eres consciente por qué lo haces?

—¡Porque ese es mi deber, Edward! —clamó como si fuera algo evidente—. Mis padres me mantienen, sigo siendo menor de edad y lo único que se me pide ahora es estudiar. ¿Y encima para qué? Para que el día de mañana me sea posible sacarme el título en un buen sitio, conseguir prácticas provechosas y luego pueda obtener un trabajo que me permita subsistir el día de mañana.

Él asintió lentamente.

—Entiendo que lo veas como un mínimo sacrificio… pero en la vida no todo es trabajo y estudios.

—Pues lamento informarte que así funciona el mundo ahora —dijo convencida—. ¡Con un sistema educativo cada vez más exigente que te consume largas horas del día sin dejarte margen para otras cosas; que te pide consumir cantidades masivas de "conocimiento" en un tiempo limitado y resultados cada vez más altos y que, a pesar de todo lo que te esfuerces, no te garantiza que obtendrás el empleo que deseas. ¿Se da valor a que aprendas a tu ritmo? ¡No!… Solo a lo que seas capaz de hacer frente a unos determinados criterios de evaluación en una única oportunidad. En Japón surgió la primera epidemia de muertes por exceso de trabajo. No es difícil de averiguar cómo estaremos nosotros en unos años más.

—¿No crees que te olvidas de la parte positiva? —añadió con una sonrisa, ya más concentrado en su discurso.

Ella bufó.

—Mira, puede ser verdad que también existen las vivencias felices y momentos inolvidables, pero siempre sucederán dentro de una rutina diaria fija que todas las personas seguimos sin excepción. Con el único detalle de que esta puede variar dependiendo de cuál es tu rol dentro de la estúpida sociedad.

—¿Y cuál es el tuyo según esa idea? —preguntó intrigado.

—Por ahora, no ser una estudiante promedio —contestó sin dificultad—. Dispongo de todas las herramientas que necesito para superarme con creces en el porvenir que me toque. No puedo fallar a lo que se espera de mí, ni ahora ni en el futuro.

—¿A quién no puedes fallar?

—A mí misma —dijo con convicción.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—La que va a disfrutar el día de mañana de los frutos de su propia labor soy yo, Edward.

—Ya, ¿y qué pasa con el presente? ¿Acaso alguien va a disfrutar por ti todos estos años de adolescencia que te estás perdiendo?

—La misma frase, ¡siempre la misma frase! —gritó hastiada—. La he escuchado tantas veces que hasta ya he perdido la cuenta exacta. Qué falta de originalidad, en serio.

—Como sea, ¿y bien?

—¡Ya te lo he dicho! ¡No se puede tener todo, Edward! Recuerda que el día tiene veinticuatro horas, de las cuales muchas debes invertir en dormir, comer y en otras necesidades biológicas obligadas y el resto, en mi caso, debe ser machacándome día a día o te aseguro que los dieces no van a conseguirse por milagro divino —indicó con acusación—. Tú más que nadie debes saber que no es ni por asomo tan sencillo como lo pintan.

—En absoluto. Seis asignaturas, de cincuenta a setenta páginas arriba o abajo de apuntes de cada una, trabajos, deberes diarios. Pero también lo tendré crudo el día de mañana cuando ejerza de lo que quiero ejercer —comentó.

—¿Ves? —señaló Bella con obviedad—. Tú también estás destinado a sacrificar tu vida en tu propósito.

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Y por qué estás tan convencida que una profesión tiene que ser tu vida entera y no una parte de ella?

—Porque entonces no daré el cien por cien de mí misma en ninguna de las dos cosas —respondió.

—Es que, hagas lo que hagas, no lo lograrás nunca —apuntó Edward con certeza.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eres humana. No puedes aspirar a convertirte en un robot cuando no está en tu esencia serlo, no en esta vida —remarcó—. Tal vez por ese motivo vives siendo infeliz todo el tiempo.

—Pues yo y la gente exitosa del mundo entero, entonces —replicó cortante.

—Qué va. Conseguir la excelencia y la felicidad puede ser posible. —Y trató de pronunciarlo con la mayor seguridad.

—¿Cómo?

Bella no creía que la fuera a convencer, pero igual tenía interés por averiguar cómo se desenvolvía de una forma tan distinta a la de ella.

—Dándote un respiro, al menos una vez a la semana —sugirió—. Muchos estudiantes de Oxford y Cambridge han podido disfrutar de su adolescencia sin perder su plaza allí. ¿Me vas a decir que no es de tontos que tú no hagas lo mismo?

Bella se agarró las rodillas y encogió los hombros.

—Tal vez yo no pueda sobrellevar las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

—Nunca lo sabrás si no lo intentas.

Ella se mordió el labio.

—Pero si lo hago y no logro alcanzar la meta de Oxford y Cambridge por solo haber decidido distraerme ahora… todo lo que he sacrificado de mi vida personal hasta ahora no habrá valido la pena en lo absoluto.

Era un panorama tan duro que ni siquiera deseaba imaginárselo.

—Yo te ayudaré, si te das una oportunidad y te demuestras a ti misma que también puedes combinar tu vida con el colegio sin problema.

Su propuesta sobrepasaba lo extraño.

—¿Por qué harías eso por mí?

—Porque siento que lo necesitas, y de cierta forma, yo también —reconoció.

Bella lo miró de una manera que no supo descifrar.

—¿Qué?

—¿Es en serio?

Él le dirigió una expresión acusatoria como recordándole que no debía "opinar" más de la cuenta.

—Ya, ya sé, pero es que resulta difícil de creer. Tú pareces llevarlo bien.

_Por no decir estupendamente…_

—¿Recuerdas ese día que llegué tarde a clase por la lluvia?

—Sí.

—Me había quedado dormido.

Ella aguantó la risa.

—Lo supuse.

—Porque había estado en vela toda la noche para recuperar lo que me faltó hacer el fin de semana por permitirme ir a la fiesta de cumpleaños de un amigo.

Bella se quedó con la boca abierta.

—Así que… como ves, de vez en cuando la intensa vida de estudiante que mencionas me afecta a mí también —agregó—. Y me convendría tanto como a ti que trabajemos juntos y nos ayudemos para obtener un poco más de tiempo libre después.

Bella sintió una mezcla de alivio y alegría al saber que para él no todo resultaba tan fácil como un chasquido de dedos. En muchas ocasiones lo había pensado, y eso la había trastocado. Su sed de justicia se saciaba al recopilar una prueba más de que el éxito requería esfuerzo para alcanzarse. Viniera de quien viniera.

—¿Y cómo lo conseguiremos?

Edward alzó las cejas.

—Uniremos nuestras fortalezas para poder formar un buen equipo y elaborar un plan eficaz, como lo haces según tu querido y amado DAFO.

Bella negó sonriendo.

—¿Qué me dices?

Ella suspiró mirando a la ventana, luego al suelo y, por último, a él.

—¿Por dónde propones empezar?

* * *

Vocabulario

CAS: Asignatura de Creatividad, Acción y Servicio, solo impartida dentro del Bachillerato Internacional.

**Gracias por seguir leyendo hasta aquí :) **

**Vuestros reviews me levantan el ánimo y me inspiran a seguir escribiendo cada cap :* No lo olvidéis.**

**Bueno, nuestra querida Bella ya ha hecho oficialmente buenas migas con Ed, ¿eh? Ahora queda saber qué se le ocurre contestar OwO estad al pendiente xD.**

**¿Qué opináis de la visión de Bella sobre lo difícil que es lidiar estudios, trabajo y vida en sí? ¿Y os esperábais lo de que Edward tampoco podía vivir así de relajado y conseguir dieces caídos del cielo? JA. Eso ya lo veía yo que no :v**

**Sobre los comentarios anteriores, no había mucho que decir, por eso me quedo con lo que os he contestado por privado a cada una más que nada. Voy a dar dos apuntes rápidos que veo necesario manifestar y ya:**

**ENFERMEDAD DE BELLA: Lo informo porque ya han sido unas cuantas que lo han dicho y quiero sacaros de la confusión. Bella sufre de la espalda por un motivo, pero el hecho de que sea asmática va totalmente DESLIGADO de lo otro. Son dos cosas separadas, no las juntéis por favor jeje. **

**REACCIÓN DE EDWARD: Hay un review que ha acertado de pleno al decir que quería ver la llegada de Edward al hospital, otro que ha acertado con la regañina de Charlie y las demás con alguno que otro detalle. Muchas habéis ya previsto que la culpa iba a carcomer al chico.. y en efecto, ¿ahora va a convertirse en un tipo de ayuda o así para ella? .-. Ya veremos jeje. Escribid lo que creáis que podéis preveer de lo que pasará :P**

**Sobre todo, gracias por vuestros deseos entorno a mi salud. Os quiero muchísmo a todas :***

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Kisses!**


	18. Detalles inadvertidos

**16\. Detalles inadvertidos**

—Y cosas así prueban que no eres más que un adolescente normal y corriente.

—Oh, vamos, acepta —insistió Edward acompañado de una risita.

Ella le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—¿No existe otra forma de "liberación"?

—Esa es la más común.

—Por eso mismo lo pregunto.

Él negó divertido.

—Si suele gustarle a todo el mundo será por algo, Bella. Ve, juzga el ambiente por ti misma y no por las suposiciones que te formas en tu cabeza —la animó—. Siente en tu propia piel qué es ir de fiesta por una vez en tu vida. Luego si quieres podrás decir todo lo que te apetezca, pero hablarás desde la experiencia y podrás justificar tus palabras. Solo así podrán ser tan veraces como suenan.

Edward había aprendido que solo elaborando un argumento lo suficientemente sólido podía convencerla y, por la cara que puso, parecía haberlo hecho.

—Nos vamos como muy tarde a las once —estipuló finalmente.

—¿Qué? Pero si es justo la hora en la que todo el mundo empieza a divertirse —se quejó con un aire infantil.

—Pues a las doce.

—¿Eres cenicienta y no me lo habías dicho?

—Edward…

—Vale, vale —aceptó—. Pues hasta esa hora. Pero que sepas que nadie más que yo aceptaría esa condición.

Bella alzó las cejas.

—Si de verdad quieres este trato, te vas a tener que ir acostumbrando a que yo no actúo según lo que hacen los demás.

**nnn**

Sobre las cinco de la tarde del viernes, Edward tocó el timbre de la casa de Bella. Rachel le abrió y al reconocerlo lo dejó entrar, mencionándole que podía encontrarla en la piscina del patio.

—¿Y cómo llego hasta allí?

—Por este lado, acompáñame. —Ella lo condujo hacia la derecha, entró a la sala y le indicó que cruzase el panel corredizo de enfrente que daba acceso al exterior.

Rachel se quedó en la cocina y él siguió de largo. Entró, caminó y fue hacia la piscina construida debajo de una cubierta cristal con las puertas laterales abiertas.

Justó cuando llegó, Bella estaba situándose sobre el bloque inicial.

Edward se quedó quieto y contempló la manera en la que realizaba un ágil salto de delfín para meterse al agua. De allí, recién volvió a verla sacar la cabeza a un par de metros de distancia del principio, a partir de donde siguió nadando a crol para seguir alejándose un poco más.

—A eso le llamo yo saber nadar.

Bella se giró bruscamente y se quedó con la misma boca abierta que el meme de temporada.

—Sí, seguramente así estoy luciendo yo también—comentó con gracia.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —exclamó reaccionando por fin.

Edward suspiró con falso pesar.

—La misma pregunta que cuando estuviste enferma. Se nota que todavía no logro gustarte —dijo guiñándole el ojo mientras ella salía por las escaleras y se iba corriendo a taparse con la toalla.

Tragó saliva.

El día en que la vio con la camiseta ancha se hizo a la idea de que tenía una buena delantera. No obstante, no se comparaba nada a verla con un bañador, adherido a su forma y tamaño, sin un sujetador de por medio…

—¿Acaso te vas a quedar en trance todo el día?

—Eh, no. —Movió la cabeza de un lado al otro, pero la imagen iba a permanecer bien impregnada en su memoria.

—¿Entonces? Creía que habíamos acordado salir a las siete —espetó.

—Sí, pero recordé que las mujeres suelen tardar demasiado en arreglarse y eso.

—¿Hablas desde la experiencia?

—Bella…

—Cierto, se me ha escapado —se disculpó cortante. Pero evitó entablar la mirada con Edward, porque lo cierto era que se sentía un poco avergonzada por su vestimenta.

_Y también porque estaba rojo y se notaba donde tenía la atención puesta._

—Y sí, lo he aprendido a partir de la experiencia de vivir con tres mujeres en una sola casa —replicó él—. Por eso venía temprano, para asegurarme de que estuvieses lista a la hora indicada y de paso, evitar que en el último minuto te arrepintieras.

—Qué tierno —murmuró con sorna.

—Pero veo que llego en mal momento. Si quieres, puedo esperar a que termines tu… rutina. Digo, no hay prisa y me ha impresionado ver lo que has hecho.

_…Igual que le impresionaron ciertas cosas que no pensaba mencionar._

Sin embargo, Bella suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—No, creo que ya hice suficiente por hoy.

Y entonces a Edward le entró la curiosidad.

—Primero la espalda, luego el asma y ahora esto, ¿Cómo es posible que no esté informado de nada sobre ti?

—No es como si tuviéramos un librito donde se nos indicase todo lo que debemos saber sobre las personas —le contestó con una media sonrisa—. Aunque tampoco es que yo esté en mejores condiciones que tú.

—Realmente tenemos que conocer mucho más el uno del otro. ¿Desde cuándo haces natación?

—Desde pequeña, pero me dedico más a fondo desde los catorce años —se sinceró—. Es el único deporte que ahora puedo practicar.

—¿Por qué?

Bella bufó.

—Mi estructura física.

Edward se quedó igual.

—¿Algún día podré saber a lo que te refieres con…?

—Deja de fingir que no lo sabes —señaló tajante.

—¡No lo sé!

Bella se quedó evaluándolo para detectar si mentía.

—¿En serio todavía no te has dado cuenta?

—¿De qué?

—¡De esto! —Bella abrió la toalla y expuso parte de sus pechos cubiertos por el bañador.

Edward se quedó en shock delante de ella, sin mirar a ningún otro lugar más que a ese punto.

—¡Edward! —gritó volviendo a cubrirse.

—¿Qué?

—¿Lo entiendes ahora o no?

—Eh…

—Veo que tendré que ser clara —dijo enfurruñada—. Puede que haya chicas a las que _esa _parte de su cuerpo no les impida realizar algún deporte libremente, pero existen otras como yo para las que el tamaño es un problema. Sin embargo, en el agua la fuerza de la gravedad actúa diferente y al hacerlo me facilita las cosas.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Creo que nunca habría parado a pensar en ello.

—Porque no eres mujer, y debí suponer que como hombre… bueno.

—¿Qué? —preguntó al verla apartar la vista.

—No, nada.

—Ahora que me interesa no intentes evadirte. ¿Cómo hombre, qué?

Bella inspiró mientras un leve sonrojo acudía a sus mejillas.

—¿Ves porno?

Con esa pregunta, dejó a Edward boqueando como un pez.

—Para que luego digas que hago generalizaciones —masculló—. Pues el caso es que ahí, las chicas con pechos naturales enormes los lucen como si fuera la octava maravilla del mundo. ¡Y por un demonio que es así! Nunca se dice que un gran porcentaje de la población femenina con esos atributos optan por una reducción tarde o temprano porque es muy difícil lidiar con ellos. Te supone malestar físico, estéticamente deja de verse bien, es una carga para muchas actividades y el sujetador se convierte en un suplicio porque las tiras y los laterales aprietan mucho, pero es imposible prescindir de él… entre otras cosas.

—Por eso tienes dolores de espalda.

Ella asintió.

—Es inevitable. No son tan grandes en sí, pero lo son para mi contextura y tamaño. —Lo observó de reojo—. Como comprenderás, me resulta bastante incómodo hablar del tema.

—Sí, entiendo por qué no me lo decías —concordó rascándose la cabeza—. Me sabe mal que tengas que pasar por esto.

—Gracias.

Él se volteó hacia la cubierta que los rodeaba.

—Por suerte, has encontrado algo que te ayude.

—Papá escogió adrede una casa que incluyera piscina. La necesitaría —admitió.

Edward asintió.

—En fin. ¿Y cómo te piensas vestir para la fiesta? —preguntó cambiando de tema.

Se notaba que Bella no estaba preparada para esa pregunta.

—Pues… tenía un conjunto por ahí guardado. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno —murmuró—, es que yo venía para más o menos orientarte sobre qué podrías llevar; en caso de que tuvieras dudas, ya que no frecuentas esos sitios y…

—Entiendo —lo frenó de buena gana—. Si quieres te lo enseñaría, lo malo es que tendrías que esperar en la sala mientras me baño, me visto y me veo presentable.

—No hay problema —contestó muy dispuesto y ligeramente animado.

_Claro que, no contó que una hora pudiese hacérsele tan larga fuera de casa y sin nadie o nada con qué matar el tiempo._

De todas formas, alrededor del tiempo que había mencionado, Edward ya estaba arriba con Bella frente a su armario, examinando el diseño que ella había sacado colgado en una percha.

—¿Y bien? —inquirió con seguridad. A leguas se notaba que estaba lista para recibir una aprobación de su parte.

Y la verdad, era que para la combinación general de la falda negra de volantes con un estampado de diminutas flores blancas y el jersey blanco, él no tenía objeciones. Sin embargo, la tela de la parte de arriba se veía demasiado gruesa como para no hacerla sudar durante todo el tiempo que iban a estar allí.

—Creo que es bastante abrigador —indicó.

—¿Y? —cuestionó Bella—. No es que estemos precisamente a treinta grados ahí fuera.

—De camino no, pero dentro del nightclub sí. Estará repleto de gente y te morirás de calor tan solo entrar.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Conozco muy bien ese lugar.

Bella lo dejó entristecida y frustrada.

—Pues me pasé media hora ayer para encontrarlo. ¿Qué voy a llevar ahora?

—Habrá algo entre toda esa ropa que tienes ahí —dijo él, fijándose en cómo empujaba todas las prendas hacia un lado para poder volver a meter el jersey ahí dentro—. ¿Me dejas buscar o…?

Ella alzó las manos en señal de rendición para darle vía libre y se medio echó en la cama envuelta en su bata mientras lo veía tomar su lugar.

_Como le sacara una camiseta de tirantes para que se la pusiese una noche a menos dos grados, directamente se la lanzaría a la cara para que se la probase él mismo._

—¿Qué tal este?

Sacó un top negro que radiaba ante los reflejos de luz y con mangas hasta los codos, pero con una tela fina y delgada que parecía abrigar sin que fuera en exceso.

—Era de mi madre.

—Y te va perfecto —alegó él, como si eso careciese de importancia.

—¿No es muy revelador?

Él negó.

—Va a ser de noche y es negro. No te va a resaltar como crees.

Bella lo examinó con indecisión. Era algo que tenía por ahí guardado, pero que nunca llegó a usar por no ser muy de su estilo. A su madre le gustaban los escotes, lucir lo que tenía, y eso significaba todo lo contrario que a ella. Pero él tenía razón. Tal vez en un ambiente oscuro y lleno de gente, como se imaginaba que eran los nightclubs, ese top no iba a destacar demasiado.

_Además, no creía que fuese a encontrar mejores opciones._

—Está bien. Me lo probaré.

Y él sonrió de manera forzosa; siendo consciente de que, otra vez, tendría que esperar.

Bella había vislumbrado lo satisfecho que Edward había quedado por su elección, pero ella lamentaba no compartir la misma opinión.

O al menos, eso creía hasta el momento en que se lo vio puesto.

—Nunca me había atrevido a probármelo porque no me convencía —confesó—, pero mirándome al espejo… te agradezco muchísimo que me hayas incitado a hacerlo.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Pues sí! —exclamó emocionada—. Mucho más que el look anterior. No sabía que se te diese bien la moda.

Él rio.

—Algo digno de saber sobre mí, ¿no crees? —Aunque, en realidad, solo escogió lo que estaba acostumbrado a ver por ahí.

Edward estaba seguro de que después de verla en bañador, nada iba a poder provocarle la misma reacción. Pero cuando ella abrió la puerta llevando ese conjunto, la atracción por sus curvas se elevó a un segundo nivel.

—Estás estupenda —murmuró en un soplo de aire, sin apenas darse cuenta.

—Gracias.

Él carraspeó sonriendo, fijándose en el escote que formaba el top y cómo se ajustaba a la figura de sus pechos; solo hasta un poco más arriba de las caderas, donde comenzaba la falda que seguía suelta hasta la mitad de sus muslos.

Inmediatamente desvió sus ojos a otro lado antes de que ese encanto se le subiese a la cabeza más de lo deseado.

Y fue cuando reparó en el estado de su cara.

—¿No te vas a maquillar?

Ella frunció el ceño.

—¿Algún problema?

—No es que, es solo que es… raro que no lo hagas.

Bella suspiró.

—En realidad, no me creas una de esas que no necesita maquillaje —señaló—. Cubrirme las ojeras me lleva medio siglo y, una vez resuelto eso, me acontento con ponerme máscara de pestañas y algo de rubor. No llevo más porque, a pesar de que no hay noche que no me lave la cara, no me apetece entretenerme mucho para quitarme todo de los ojos cuando venga.

—Ah.

Y fijándose con más detenimiento, sí notó que se había pintado un poco. Lo esencial, pero de una forma tan sencilla que hasta entonces no se había fijado. Y con el gesto, se vio a sí mismo atento por primera vez en los detalles más inadvertidos del rostro de Bella.

—Aunque me has hecho acordar de… un momento.

Bella volvió a entrar al baño y rebuscó en el enorme estuche hasta dar con una barra de labios roja, se la puso y luego la guardó junto al resto de cosas antes de volverse sobre sus pies, y enseñarle lo mucho que ese color acentuaba su tono de piel.

—No me suele durar mucho, pero de todos modos… se verá bien por lo que tenga que durar.

Ella cruzó el cuarto con el repique de sus botines de fondo, se puso su chaqueta tejana y un pequeño bolso ante la vigilante mirada de Edward.

—¿Nos vamos?

La pregunta le hizo salir de su lapsus.

—Cuando quieras.

**nnn**

Aquella era la primera vez que Bella cogía un taxi en Reading desde que pisó la ciudad. Edward y ella habían decidido ir a un nightclub de la zona porque era el único lugar donde podían encontrar "uno de calidad" según las palabras de él.

Para quebrar el mortificante silencio del trayecto, Edward hizo lo que todos los adolescentes acostumbraban a hacer, y sacó su móvil para entretenerse ojeando las redes sociales.

Bella aprovechó el momento para sacar también el suyo, con la única diferencia de que ella tenía en mente emplearlo para otro fin. Entró a WhatsApp, abrió una conversación y comenzó a teclear el siguiente mensaje.

"Ya he comido algo antes, al bajar a la cocina. Ya le he comunicado a Rachel que me voy a dormir temprano, así que no hace falta que subas a darme las buenas noches. Mañana quiero despertarme temprano. Un beso, papá."

Y volvió a salir de la aplicación.

A pesar de que Charlie había mostrado tener un aprecio por su acercamiento a Edward, dudaba que fuese capaz de dar su consentimiento a esa salida. Y a ella le apetecía probar la experiencia. Con eso, demostraba que no seguía bajo su control porque le temía, sino porque quería.

"Está bien, hija. Buenas noches. Descansa."

A partir del momento en que recibió su respuesta, se preparó mentalmente para afrontar el hecho de que tendría que cuidarse sola. No habría mucha diferencia a lo usual. Si debía poner límites en algún punto, los seguiría poniendo de la misma manera.

* * *

Vocabulario

_Nightclub: La traducción idónea sería discoteca. Sin embargo, como no es la literal y allí se denomina con este nombre, decidí dejarlo así._

**Antes que nada, gracias a todas las que habéis comentado a pesar de no haberos encontrado en el momento idóneo para hacerlo. Vuestros reviews son mi motor en cada cap :***

**Como más o menos iban en la misma línea, solo me toca decir que sí, como veis, parece que Bella ha decidido darse un "respiro" y que de momento se está llevando muy bien con Edward. ¿Alguna teoría de lo que vendrá ahora? ¿De lo que va a poder pasar en un futuro cercano? Mmm... tengo tantas ganas de revelarlo xD No obstante, toca esperar :P**

**Ahora... debo confesar que este cap iba a ser muuucho más largo de lo que ha acabado siendo jeje. Pero como ya era demasiado, decidí dejar una parte hasta aquí y la otra adjuntarla al siguiente. **

**Sin embargo, ASEGURO que el cap que viene no va a dejar a nadie indiferente ;) ****Se vienen muuuuchas sorpresas... **

**Cualquier duda más os la respondo por privado. ****Gracias a todas y hasta la próxima. **

**Kisses! :***


	19. Noche de sorpresas

**17\. Noche de sorpresas**

**_"Por esas personas que te encuentras en el lugar y en el momento que menos te lo esperas y acaban convirtiéndose en una pieza, si no clave, al menos especial en tu vida."_**

En cuanto se aproximaron al local, Bella percibió el horrendo tufo a tabaco y arrugó la nariz.

—No me habías avisado de que iba a oler así —se quejó, agitando rápidamente la mano para hacer desaparecer la peste que desprendían los cigarrillos cercanos a ellos.

—Solo es por fuera, porque dentro no se puede fumar.

Ella se empezó a sentir frustrada cuando caminó unos cuantos pasos más y seguía ingiriendo el mismo olor.

—¡No entiendo a la gente con ese vicio! Empiezan a engancharse, sabiendo que no resulta nada beneficioso para su salud, y acaban tratando de matar a otros con su estupidez a través de la contaminación que propagan.

—¡Ya! —Edward miró a sus lados—. Deja de criticar a las personas que tienes a tu alrededor.

—Que me escuchen, si al final les estoy haciendo de todo menos daño al echárselo en cara. —Y a diferencia de él, no se molestó en decirlo en susurros.

Bella se paró justo detrás de la cola, pero Edward la cogió de la mano y pasó de largo por el lado de la fila. Llegaron a la entrada, donde los chicos que aparentaban entorno a los dieciséis para abajo comenzaban a marcharse.

—Me dijiste que no se podía venir pronto —le reprochó mirando a los púberes y jóvenes adolescentes salir en manada.

—A no ser que te quieras juntar con pequeñajos…

Y cuando se pusieron delante de uno de los guardianes de la puerta, Bella observó como Edward sacó dos tarjetas de identificación del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta seguido de dos papelitos.

—Venimos para el VIP.

Su semblante palideció.

El matón observó las identificaciones y las entradas, luego a ellos y con un asentimiento les devolvió las tarjetas más los papeles rotos en un lateral. Señaló a una chica que estaba al borde de la puerta abierta y ella les puso unas pulseras de papel en sus muñecas con un sello en la mano. Acto seguido, abrió la cuerda para dejarlos entrar.

Bella se aferró a Edward con fuerza.

—¿Qué es lo que has mostrado ahí fuera?

—Aunque no hayas venido a un nightclub, deberías saberlo.

A ella no le pudo crispar más ese tono tan burlón.

—¿Por qué necesitaste enseñar unos DNI falsos? —le reprochó en susurros—. ¿Y por qué ni siquiera me habías avisado de que ibas a hacerlo?

—Primero, porque ahora empieza el horario de mayores de dieciocho, y segundo, porque sabía que te ibas a poner paranoica —le expuso de lo más tranquilo.

—¡Ya que es mi primera salida deberíamos ser legales! —exclamó furiosa.

—Justamente porque es tu primera salida no quiero que te aburras —se justificó—. Pretendo lograr que este día lo recuerdes por el resto de tu vida.

Y cuando le dirigió esa sonrisa apaciguadora y llena de amabilidad sincera, no pudo hacer otra cosa que ignorarlo y armarse de valor para enfrentar lo que se le venía por delante.

Al principio, la molestia de no poder ver nada le fastidió incluso más de lo que ya estaba. Si la calle ya estaba oscura por la hora que era, ni qué decir de ese sitio. Solo había luces que se encendían y apagaban a cada segundo, iluminando al montón de personas bailando en medio de la pista y sumiéndolas de nuevo en un velo negro continuamente.

Aunque, lo que sí pudo percibir, era que el local era tres veces más grande de lo que aparentaba por fuera.

Había rincones de sofás y mesas llenas de gente, pero al ver que fijaba su vista hacia allí, Edward señaló hacia arriba.

—Nosotros tenemos un reservado —le recordó él, acercándose mucho a su oreja para que pudiese oírlo.

_Claro, porque además tenían los puñeteros altavoces encima de sus cabezas que retumbaban incluso en sus tímpanos. _

Bella asintió, cerrando los ojos y apretando las manos en puños.

Edward la acompañó a la esquina donde había unas escaleras circulares que llevaban a la segunda planta. Él miró su pulsera y buscó el número de mesa hasta encontrarlo.

A pesar de ser una zona VIP, seguía habiendo una inmensa cantidad de personas. Apenas se sentaron, Edward hizo su primera sugerencia.

—Vamos a tomar algo para ir relajándonos.

—No necesito ningún estimulante para divertirme —dijo a la defensiva.

—Al menos prueba algo, está bueno —le ofreció de buena voluntad.

Ella frunció los labios.

—¿Qué bebidas sirven?

—Tienes una amplia gama para elegir.

Edward sabía que para Bella era difícil afrontar esa nueva experiencia, así que estaba decidido a poner todo de su parte para lograr que su actitud cambiara en el transcurso de la noche.

Y con su ayuda, aprovechando que él ya había estado allí antes, Bella acabó pidiendo un coctel de durazno y él uno de fresa.

—¿Está bueno?

Ella no supo qué responder. Lo único que podía afirmar era que casi no sabía a fruta.

—Tiene un sabor raro… pero también noto como un gusto a vainilla, por lo que tampoco me desagrada del todo. —Y mientras hablaba, la garganta comenzó a quemarle terriblemente. Cogió el bolso a toda prisa y agradeció al cielo el haber traído la botellita de agua consigo.

—Te acostumbrarás. —Y mirándola divertido, siguió con el suyo.

—¡No me dijiste que tenía alcohol! —le reprochó después de haber logrado que la sensación desapareciera un poco.

—No lo ibas a probar nunca, sino —indicó con una expresión acusatoria. _En parte, tenía razón_—. Es para empezar, así en el futuro no vas a pasar vergüenza y, créeme, es mejor así.

Ella alzó la ceja.

—Oh, vaya. ¿Ahora me vas a salir con que eres pitoniso?

Edward dejó escapar una carcajada.

—Lo digo porque ya pasé por lo mismo —aclaró—. La única diferencia es que yo lo escupí a la primera de turno y luego no me desenganché del grifo de la cocina durante cinco minutos. Todo un espectáculo que sirvió para que un montón de chicos se rieran de mí por el resto del día.

Ella alzó las cejas.

—Wow. ¿Así que eras flojito, eh?

—Ja, ja —murmuró con ironía—. No era algo tan tonto como tu bebida, lista, sino algo más fuerte.

—¿El qué?

—Vodka Pincer —confesó rememorando la escena—. Pensé que si te dejaba probar algo suave primero, irías ganando resistencia sin presión.

El hecho de ser tan considerado fue toda una sorpresa.

—Vaya, pues gracias —murmuró sincera.

Él la observó complacido.

—No hay de qué.

Un rato más tarde, ella se dio cuenta de que había acabado su bebida.

—¿Se puede pedir otro?

—Así que te gusta, ¿eh?

Ella se hizo la pícara e indicó un "más o menos" con la mano.

—Eres afortunada —señaló—. A mí nunca me ha llegado a gustar el sabor.

—¿No?

Edward hizo una mueca en señal de negación.

—¿Ni siquiera de lo que estás bebiendo ahora? —cuestionó.

—Lo único que he hecho ha sido acostumbrarme.

Ella miró a su bebida extrañada.

—Pues para mí sí está bueno.

—Solo no dejes que se te suba encima, todavía no conoces tu resistencia. —Él levantó la mano y otro chico fue a atenderles para el siguiente pedido.

Para ella fue interesante enterarse de pequeños detalles de la vida de Edward. No hubo necesidad de soltarle la lengua de manera forzosa, ya que las pequeñas confesiones fueron dándose solas y poco a poco fueron haciéndoles conocedores de muchas cosas sobre el otro.

Y después de haber alargado la conversación con otros temas triviales, a mitad de su segunda bebida, Bella empezó a sentir un extraño calor acumulándose en su cabeza.

—Mejor lo dejo ahí —sentenció alejando el vaso de su alcance.

Edward sonrió y a ella se le contagió el gesto.

—¿Te apetece ir un rato a la pista?

Bella se encogió de hombros, algo insegura todavía como para afirmarlo, y Edward se dispuso a bajar del reservado para acompañarla dentro de la gran multitud.

—No me sueltes o te perderás —le advirtió mientras se dirigían hacia el centro.

—No lo haré.

Edward le soltó la mano a propósito y Bella se aferró a sus dedos.

—¡Edward!

Él rio y tiró con fuerza de su brazo para llevarla hacia él. De esa forma, ella acabó rebotando en su costado y por poco se golpea la cara.

Una música electro-tecno remix inundaba el ambiente. No era muy rápida, pero al estar en máximo volumen provocaba ganas de moverse también y, lo mejor, era que no tenía queja alguna sobre la letra.

Era afortunada; porque estaba convencida de que si fuese al revés, sería incapaz de disfrutar de la música con mensajes tan vulgares y nauseabundos colándosele por los oídos.

—¿Sabes cuál es? —preguntó con cierto interés.

—Creo que una de Glaceo, Miss You Like No Other, ¿tal vez? —Él esperó a que se escucharan las primeras letras para confirmarlo—. Sí, es esa.

Las personas alrededor se movían unas contra otras muy animadas.

—¿Sabes bailarla? —le preguntó él.

Ella negó con timidez.

—Yo tampoco, así que puedes hacer como yo y dejar que el ritmo te guíe —le dijo aferrándose a sus caderas y haciéndole imitar sus pasos, que iban acorde al resto de personas que estaban allí.

Bella al principio se sintió intimidada, pero luego se dejó llevar. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue pegarse a él y moverse al ritmo que marcaba la música. Justo al minuto siguiente la gente empezó a saltar, y ese sencillo gesto la hizo sentir liberada al fin.

Rio sin poder evitarlo y Edward la siguió, haciendo muecas y movimientos extraños a propósito para divertirla.

En ese entonces, comprendió que no era la fiesta ni el alcohol lo que realmente se podía gozar de esos sitios, sino la compañía de las personas idóneas y las experiencias que se podían compartir con ellas dentro de un ambiente así de animado.

Mientras ambos agitaban sus cuerpos, imitando a la multitud, volvieron a chocar las caderas el uno contra el otro y por poco también sus rostros. Hubo un momento en que ella alzó los ojos, como si la canción se lo hubiese mandado. Y entre el ritmo y la letra se sintió tan… relajada, que cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Edward, dejó de fijarse en nada que no fuese él. Así fue como permitió que se inclinara lentamente hasta permitir que sus labios se unieran de forma casta.

A los segundos de separarse, él la examinó atento.

—¿No te ha molestado, verdad?

Ella negó.

—¿Quisieras volver a probarlo?

El entusiasmo con el que asintió lo dijo todo, y Edward volvió a entreabrir sus labios con los suyos; esta vez, con ella tomando la iniciativa de estirarse para ganar un mayor acceso a su boca.

La única palabra para definir lo que sucedió ese instante fue "mágico".

Edward trató de ser muy delicado al principio. Los dejó ir y volvió a juntarlos, cada vez intensificando un poco más sin llegar al extremo. Por su parte, ella lo dejaba hacer sin objeción alguna, aunque en algún momento dado decidió tomar también las riendas.

Se aferró a su espalda y siguió moviendo el cuerpo contra el suyo mientras sus labios se amoldaban en sintonía. Todo iba bien, hasta que un empujón desde atrás causó que ella pegara su estómago al suyo sin querer y, a la vez, que él se separara de forma brusca.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó sin entender su reacción.

—Nada, nada. —Y aunque estaba tenso, hizo un esfuerzo por relajarse y verse bien—. Voy a pedir otra cosa de beber.

—¿Ahora? —inquirió con descontento.

Él volvió a sonreír y la besó una vez más antes de dejarla.

—No tardo.

Bella asintió. Y cuando ya lo hubo perdido de vista, se acarició los labios.

Estaban muy húmedos, y parte de su barbilla también. No era que tuviese mucha experiencias en besos, tal vez por eso había acabado de esa manera. ¿O es que siempre iba a ser así? En fin, fuese como fuese, igual lo había disfrutado.

_Sin duda compensó completamente el mal recuerdo del primero._

Una vez pasado su pequeño trance, aprovechó que seguía motivada para seguir bailando un poco más; enfrascada en su mundo. Los minutos pasaron con rapidez y, como seguía sin rastro de Edward, decidió salirse como le fue posible para ir a buscarlo a la barra.

Pero la gran sorpresa, fue llegar y descubrir que no estaba.

* * *

_Vocabulario_

_Vodka Pincer Shangai Strengh: bebida escocesa que posee alrededor de un 88.8% de alcohol. Está considerada como una de las más fuertes. _

**¿Edward no está? ¿Dónde se ha metido? :O**

**¡Hola, chicas! Sé que actualizo tarde pero es porque, como indica el título, hoy es NOCHE DE SORPRESAS y muy pronto tendréis el siguiente capítulo. Más pronto del que creéis jeje... **

**Por ese motivo, sed pacientes, porque si creéis que el beso de Edward y Bella es la única sorpresa que hay, es que estáis muy equivocadas e.e**

**Hasta dentro de muy poco :* (Igual, gracias por todos vuestros comentarios y apoyo que me mostráis en Facebook).**

**Kisses! **


	20. Noche de sorpresas II

**18\. Noche de sorpresas II**

Una vez en la barra trató de llamar la atención del barman sobre toda la gente que había allí. Y cuando por fin lo consiguió, no pudo hacer otra cosa que rezar para que la reconociera.

—Perdona —se disculpó sintiéndose algo tonta—, no sé si te acordarás, pero… ¿has visto al mismo chico rubio que iba conmigo en esa mesa?

Él movió la cabeza y luciendo arrepentido, negó.

—Sé de quién me hablas pero no lo he visto por aquí, guapa. Lo siento.

—De acuerdo, gracias.

Ella soltó un bufido de hastío y volvió a hacer un repaso global del lugar, sin localizarlo.

Trató de llamarlo, ignorando el aviso de que necesitaba cargarse, y tampoco contestó.

Así que por último, ya algo ansiosa, se adentró en la pista durante un buen rato sin éxito. Se puso a preguntar hasta a un chico que salía del baño por si lo había visto, pero nada. Y cuando quiso volver a probar suerte para que le cogiera el teléfono, el móvil se apagó por la falta de batería tan pronto se encendió la pantalla. En ese momento no podía aguantarse ni a ella misma.

—¡Maldito seas! —gruñó entre dientes y muy, pero que muy nerviosa.

Ya no le quedaba de otra que encontrarlo, a como diese lugar.

Se encaminó hasta el VIP pero estaba a rebosar de personas. Así que volvió sobre sus pies y, solo entonces, se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le temblaban las piernas. Ya no solo por la impaciencia, sino por el temor de pensar que se encontraba allí sola y perdida. En poco tiempo, podría colapsarse con facilidad. Por lo que, en un intento desesperado, volvió a acercarse a la barra y se dirigió hacia el chico que vio más decente.

—Perdona, ¿Me puedes dejar tu móvil para llamar a una persona? Es que el mío ha muerto.

El chico de pelo castaño se giró a ella con un aire de desconfianza, con ojos marrones entrecerrados y examinándola tanto a ella como al iPhone que descansaba en sus manos.

—Puedo preguntar al barman si no te fías, da igual.

—Está bien… —aceptó él de improvisto, con voz seria—. Pero llama aquí, ¿vale?

—Comprendo.

Aunque con esos temblores incesantes con el que agarró el aparato, no sabía cómo pretendía que tuviese voluntad para robar nada.

Ella le dio las gracias mientras se apartaba un poco para marcar el número en la gran pantalla del Xiaomi, solo que… claro, recordó que no se sabía el número de Edward de memoria.

—_Enhorabuena, Bella._ —Se dio palmaditas a la espalda a sí misma para celebrarlo.

Sin querer pasar la vergüenza del año, disimuló un poco e hizo ver que llamaba antes de devolverle el móvil a su dueño.

—No contesta, pero gracias de todos modos.

Él la siguió observando de forma neutral durante un par de segundos. Su rostro y su pose le daban una apariencia arisca y taciturna, a pesar de que su ropa le ayudaba a disminuir ese efecto.

—Okey —contestó simplemente.

Ella asintió y luego echó una ojeada al lugar.

Mientras hacía no mucho la gente bailando, riendo y hablando le transmitían motivación y confianza, en el momento actual los percibía como un resonante sonido en el oído que la abrumaba. Y cuando la música la hacía desear soltarse minutos atrás, en ese entonces solo la estaba empezando a marear. Con ese cambio brusco e inestable de emociones, muy pronto sus ojos se inundaron en lágrimas.

—Eh, eh.

Él se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo de atrás e inmediatamente fue a atenderla. Bella pasó de un minuto a otro a sentirse presa de un miedo nervioso y atroz.

—Perdón, perdón… es que no sé que hacer. No llevo dinero en la cartera, no sé cómo volver a casa. Y… me estoy agobiando muchísimo. —El aire al hablar ya no le entraba con la misma intensidad.

Las alertas en su cabeza le señalaban que se encontraba muy próxima a sufrir un ataque de pánico.

—Primero tranquilízate, ¿vale? Estás sudando frío.

Su trato fue duro, pero la estaba ayudando de cierto modo, así que Bella asintió y se apoyó en su brazo hasta que dejó de sentir la asfixiante presión en sus pulmones. Al menos, se había librado de tener que recurrir al ventolín.

—Gracias.

Él suspiró.

—Ahora contéstame —habló con precaución—. ¿Has venido sola?

—No, con… un amigo —añadió para ser más concreta.

—¿Y dónde está?

Ella se esforzó en buscar las palabras adecuadas.

—Él dijo que iba a pedir unas bebidas, pero no apareció más… Lo llevo buscando hace un rato y nada. Traté de llamarle cuando tenía batería pero tampoco contestaba.

—¿Te ha dejado aquí plantada?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Él no haría eso!

Él la siguió mirando con la misma expresión sombría.

—¿Segura? Porque todo suena como si lo hubiese hecho.

Bella replicó inmediatamente, aunque era consciente de que no tenía garantía de nada.

—No…no sé. Pero es mi primera salida, él ha estado conmigo todo el tiempo hasta que lo perdí, no tiene por qué hacerme algo así —le explicó—. Estuvo todo bien, solo me dejó sola un momento, uno, y ahora no sé ni como volver a casa… además de que mi padre me va a matar.

—Calma. No queremos que vuelvas a llorar, ¿verdad? —su tono de voz era serio y fuerte, muy bajo dentro de todo.

—No lo haré.

—Pues todavía tienes un temblor al hablar. Ve más lento, relájate.

—Ya estoy mejor —afirmó.

—Como digas.

Al notar que aceptaba solo darle la razón, su enfado comenzó a despertarse.

Sin embargo, se fue calmando durante el tiempo que él se encargaba de pagar su cuenta. Por suerte, ella se limitó a no pedir nada más que las dos consumiciones a las que tenía derecho por la entrada.

—¿Decías que no tenías como volver a casa, cierto?

Ella inspiró fuertemente y asintió.

—A ver —comenzó volviendo a enfrentarla—, si quieres te acompaño a la parada de bus. No es peligro ni para ti ni para mí. Vamos hasta tu casa, sacas dinero, me lo das y nos despedimos.

—¿Ahora?

—¿Cuándo sino?

Bella lo pensó un momento y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero no veo por qué te irías solo por mí.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Tampoco es del todo así —esclareció—. Mis amigos se lo están pasando bien en la pista pero yo ya me estaba hartando de estar aquí.

—¿Por?

Hizo una mueca de indiferencia.

—Demasiado pijo para mi gusto.

El rechazo con el que le tocó un poco la fibra sensible y la alertó de lo que estaba considerando.

—Agradezco tu intención, pero sigo pensando que tal vez no sea lo mejor…

—¿Y con qué otra opción te quedas?

Ella lo observó dudosa.

—Mira, no es para que te lo tomes a mal, pero tu ingenuidad se nota a mil kilómetros de distancia. Aquí muchos tíos borrachos se hubiesen aprovechado de eso al verte llorar. Yo no te he ofrecido ninguna bebida con droga, no te he llevado a un sitio apartado con la excusa de que te desahogaras para poder violarte en el baño… solo te he ofrecido la alternativa menos peligrosa que se me ha ocurrido para llevarte a casa. Si aún sigues desconfiando, lo entiendo, pero que sepas que este es el mejor panorama que te puedas encontrar. Aunque si no quieres, tampoco me haré de rogar.

—Está bien… —aceptó con un poco de inseguridad.

Minutos después la acompañó entre las personas e hizo que esperara en una esquina mientras se acercaba a un grupito reunido en el fondo de un sofá.

Bella lo distinguía a pesar del gentío y también vio cuando asentían y él volvía a acercarse. Desde ahí hasta el bus, iba a tener los ojos muy abiertos.

_O eso tuvo en mente, hasta descubrir que la parada estaba justo en frente._

**nnn**

—¿Por qué tarda tanto? —se quejó cuando ya llevaba pasando frío tal vez unos… bah, qué iba a saber si no tenía ni reloj ni móvil disponible.

—El transporte se pone así sobre esta hora —le explicó—. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que podemos pasar aquí.

—¿Cuánto aproximadamente?

—Dos horas sin problema.

A ella se le calló el alma a los pies.

—¿Y… cuál dices que es la ruta?

—Depende de qué bus cojas.

Ella lo miró con los ojos abiertos.

—¿Acaso no sabes cuál es el que te lleva a tu casa? —inquirió él.

Bella negó.

—Soy nueva en la ciudad.

El chico se sujetó el puente de la nariz.

—De verdad que tienes suerte de haberte encontrado conmigo. Un psicópata en mi lugar… no sé. —Y a la vez que lo decía puso la contraseña en su móvil y se lo pasó—. Busca en Google Maps qué opción te viene mejor y ya. ¿Te sabes la calle donde vives al menos, no?

—He dicho que soy nueva, no imbécil.

Él casi sonrió.

—Estás sacando carácter, eso es que estás mejor.

Por su tono de voz, bajo y serio, se notaba de lejos que no era mucho de bromas. Aún así, le gustó saber que podía sonreír.

Ella vio un taxi y se le removió el estómago.

—¿Y no quieres coger un taxi? —preguntó de súbito—. Si quieres, te pago al llegar a casa.

Él frunció el entrecejo.

—Creía que no nos conocíamos tanto para arriesgarnos.

_Y era verdad, pero su comodidad en ese momento le pesaba más._

—En el trayecto hasta mi casa tendremos tiempo suficiente para eso —alegó sin importancia.

Él miró al frente e hizo un leve asentimiento.

—Está bien.

Tardaron otros diez minutos más en poder coger uno libre. Pero lo importante, es que se ahorraron mucho tiempo comparado con el que podían gastarse en la parada.

—¿Y… cuál dices que es tu nombre? —preguntó Bella.

—Ethan. ¿El tuyo?

—Bella.

—Ah. Bien —murmuró.

La verdad, no hablaron mucho más que eso en el resto del trayecto.

—Es aquí.

Ethan se inclinó para pagar al señor.

—Si me esperas… yo…

Pero con una mano él la interrumpió.

—No te preocupes. Ya es tarde, dame tu número y paso por aquí otro día.

Ella volvió a coger su teléfono para apuntárselo y se lo entregó.

—Gracias, por esto y por acompañarme.

—No hay de qué. Descansa y llama a tu amigo… o lo que sea.

—Lo haré.

Ella se despidió y se quedó un momento para verlo marchar. Dentro de todo, ese chico huraño que parecía enfadado todo el rato, había sido la mejor de las ayudas.

Después de haber caminando por la casa de cuclillas hasta entrar a su cuarto, Bella enchufó inmediatamente el móvil a la toma corriente. En cuanto el aparato se iluminó mostrando el icono de carga, lo encendió para llamar a Edward.

La sorpresa fue que, al volver a la vida, nueve llamadas perdidas de Edward aparecieron en el panel de notificaciones.

Todas coincidían en haberse realizado media hora después de haberlo perdido.

—Maldita sea.

Bella apretó el botón de devolver la llamada y esperó unos cuantos timbrazos antes de que le cogieran la llamada.

—¿Diga? —_Esa no era su voz. _

Ella, que había abierto la boca para saludar a Edward, la volvió a cerrar.

—Sí, esto… ¿Me puede pasar con Edward, por favor?

—¿Quién habla? —demandó con educación la voz de un hombre mayor.

—Bella, una amiga.

—Así que es usted… la famosa Bella Swan —hizo mención con un tono sereno y calmado.

—Eh…

Bella calló consternada. No sabía ni que fuera conocida para él.

—No quiero sonar indiscreto, ¿Pero puedo saber dónde está? O al menos, dígame si está a salvo.

—Estoy bien, en mi casa —se limitó a responder, sin saber muy bien quién la atendía.

—Me alegra oír eso, Edward ha estado muy preocupado.

Bella se quedó paralizada en su sitio.

—A cambio de la información que le he dicho, ¿puede facilitarme aunque su nombre, por favor?

—Soy Carlisle Cullen, el padre de Edward —contestó de manera impasible—. Del mismo que me llamó para pedirme que enviase a un amigo de confianza a buscarla al nightclub Demo Dance.

Bella no sabía por cuál de todos los sucesos alarmarse primero.

—¿Hizo eso?—preguntó casi sin habla.

—Sí. Habría ido yo, pero me estoy encargando de mi hijo ahora. Le gustará saber que encontró una manera de llegar a su hogar sana y salva sin nuestra ayuda.

—¿Pu-puedo hablar con él?—preguntó con dificultad. Los nervios la estaban carcomiendo terriblemente.

—Ahora mismo, no. Lo tienen retenido en comisaría.

Bella ahogó un grito.

—Se trata de un incidente menor, no se preocupe. Pero esto es lo que pasa cuando se juega con identificaciones falsas con el fin de hacer cosas para las que todavía no se tiene la edad requerida —dijo con un leve matiz acusatorio—. Sumado al propio destino, por supuesto. El punto es que Edward ya no pudo volver a comunicarla y por eso me mandó a mí a que me ocupara de usted. Siento que hubiese sido tarde.

—No, al contrario —contestó Bella—. ¿Y… y cuándo lo podrán soltar?

—Estoy intentando que suceda lo antes posible, pero no hay de qué alterarse. Vaya a descansar y supongo que mañana él ya la llamará.

—Está bien. Gracias, por todos sus esfuerzos.

—Lo importante es que no le ha pasado nada grave. Ha sido un placer hablar con usted primera vez, Bella.

—Lo-lo mismo digo.

Y Bella cortó, soltando por completo el aire que llevaba retenido en los pulmones. Todo su cuerpo se encontraba paralizado de nervios, ansiedad, susto, enfado… por todo. Su mente, mientras tanto, intentaba estabilizarse por todos los medios. Era un montón de contenido que procesar, al cual se le había sumado la primera charla con Carlisle Cullen. Otra primera impresión en el año que no había salido lo mejor que pudo.

Después de todo, estaba exhausta. ¿Pero cómo iba a lograr calmarse o dormir con las experiencias tan impactantes que había vivido esa noche? Y aunque le dio vueltas y vueltas, como pocas veces le pasó en la vida, no halló respuesta.

* * *

**Ahora sí, ESTA es una verdadera noche de sorpresas, sí señora. Sin esta información, el título se quedaba corto. **

**JAJAJÁ**

**Todas en los reviews diciendo que esperaban que Bella lo pasara bien xD ay, qué risa, pobres. ¡De eso nada! Todo ha resultado en un drama para ella y para el listillo de Ed. ****Estabais "perfectamente equivocadas" :P**

** A estas alturas, ya deberíais ser conscientes de los giros que da esta historia XD En fin, solo nos queda rezar por ambos, ¿no? ****A saber las secuelas que esto trae para los dos :v**

**Espero reviews, muuuchos reviews porque esto lo merece :v Me regalásteis un montón en el primer beso de Ed y Bella, espero que os animéis a hacerlo esta vez n.n Más que nada, porque hay mucho que comentar aquí jeje. **

**Como prometí, (hace siglos, sí) aquí está la taaan esperada doble actualización. ¿Confieso algo? Sí, de nuevo iba a ser un solo capítulo pero se hizo demasiado largo. Así que, haced de cuenta que uno solo (el anterior y estos dos) han acabado siendo tres, jeje. Vaya.**

**PREGUNTAS**

**¿Qué impresión os ha transmitido Ethan? ¿Y Carlisle? ¿Qué tal la detención de Edward? ¿Creéis que Ethan ha venido para quedarse o más bien ha sido un personaje que ya queda para el olvido?**

**PD: Este cap lo dedico para todas aquellas que se quedaron embobadas con el adelanto del martes :***

**Hasta la próxima, chicas**

**Kisses!**


	21. Familia

**19\. Familia**

Bella prefirió esperar a que Edward la llamara en lugar de volver a intentarlo ella misma. La cuota de vergüenza que tenía que pagar con su padre ya estaba completa.

Aún así, no podía negar que la demora se le estaba haciendo eterna. Sobre todo porque la misma preocupación no la dejaba adelantar nada relacionado con el colegio, y eso le generaba una ansiedad _in crechendo_ que se manifestaba con el repiqueo de sus dedos sobre los bordes del teléfono sin parar.

Y de repente, el aparato comenzó a vibrar.

—¿Edward? —No tardó ni dos segundos en coger la llamada.

—Bella, siento lo de ayer, en serio… No sabía…

—¿Estás bien? ¿Ya te han dejado salir? —preguntó con impaciencia.

—Sí —contestó, poniendo fin a su calvario—. Ventajas de ser menor de edad. Mi padre me contó que encontraste una forma de volver a casa y doy gracias por eso. Nunca había pensado que algo así iba a pasar…

—Lo importante es que ambos estamos bien ahora —sentenció ella—. Dime, ¿qué ocurrió?

—Te lo contaría si pudiera, pero tengo a mi padre delante de mí esperando a que termine de hablar contigo —le mencionó—. Me va a castigar quitándome el móvil y solo me lo ha dejado para que pueda avisarte y decirte que si quieres consultarme cualquier cosa, estás invitada a venir presencialmente.

Bella se quedó helada.

—¿Eso te ha dicho?

—Exactamente con esas palabras.

Edward escuchó el suspiro que ella dejó escapar a través de la línea.

—Dame un minuto, por favor. —Se llevó una mano a la frente mientras se hacía un rápido esquema mental.

Al cabo de unos segundos, dubitativo, él decidió continuar.

—Entiendo que tienes tu horario de estudio y…

—El trato fue ayudarnos estudiando juntos a cambio de salir, ¿no? —Lo interrumpió Bella al momento—. Supongo que es lo que toca.

—¿Ahora?

—Si te va bien, sí.

Edward se rio por su inesperada reacción

—En ese caso, ¿te envío la dirección por Google maps o te la dicto?

**nnn**

Bella se acercó al baño de invitados, donde Rachel estaba limpiando. Tenía que hablar con ella. Por un lado, era imposible que no se diese cuenta de su salida a plena hora del día, y por el otro, tampoco propio de su parte abandonar su habitación un fin de semana dentro de la época escolar.

—Rach, esto… Carlisle Cullen ha quedado en venir a buscarme. Voy a estudiar con Edward esta mañana.

Ella detuvo sus manos rojizas por el trapo con el que fregaba la bañera. De eso era lo que aparecían muchos de los callos en sus manos.

—¿Y por qué tu padre no me ha puesto al tanto? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Se lo acabo de decir por mensaje y me ha dado permiso. Tal parece que se ha puesto muy contento —dijo sonriendo.

Ella la miró inquisitoria.

—¿No es algo demasiado repentino viniendo de ti?

Y en realidad, no iba por mal camino. Si la noche anterior hubiese ido según lo previsto, Bella estaría siguiendo su rutina habitual del fin de semana y habría organizado lo del estudio conjunto recién para la semana entrante. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió, le urgía ver a Edward.

—Puede —se limitó a responder—. Pero es un hueco en el que coincidimos y… debe ser ahora.

Lo último parecía ayudarle a encajar las piezas.

—Está bien. Solo recuerda que tu padre querrá que le des el número de la casa al menos, para llamar en algún momento.

Y claro que se dispondría a pasarle su número, tan pronto como le fuese posible. Por entonces, tenía que concentrarse en calmar los nervios. Ya no se trataba tanto de conocer o ir a una casa nueva, sino de la situación en sí. El verse obligada a hacer todo así, de súbito, la alteraba y la molestaba en la misma medida.

_Como Rachel dijo, los planes imprevistos no eran lo suyo._

Y esperó delante de la puerta de su casa, cargando con la mochila en la espalda, hasta que un Volksvaguen blanco aparcó justo en frente.

Su corazón latió deprisa.

Las ventanas se bajaron y un hombre rubio de pequeños ojos verdes clarísimos como el césped, de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, la saludó con una sonrisa cordial.

Si no fuera porque la estructura de su rostro era tan parecida a la de su hijo, todavía le hubiese quedado la duda sobre si se trataba de él o no.

Ella se subió y se dispuso a presentarte dentro del vehículo.

—Bella, ¿cierto? —Alargó la mano y ella la aceptó con un pequeño apretón.

—Así es. Encantada de conocerle en persona, señor Cullen.

—Si no te importa, prefiero que nos tuteemos, siempre y cuando sea con el debido respeto —indicó, antes de poner el coche en marcha—. No me gusta intimidar a nadie en lo absoluto.

—Está bien —aprobó—. Gracias, por venir a recogerme. Lo primero que debo dar es una disculpa, con referente a lo sucedido la otra noche con Edward…

Él la interrumpió con una mano mientras giraba el volante con la otra.

—Tuvimos tiempo de charlar y me explicó las cosas —comentó mirándola de reojo—. También habló sobre ti y mencionó que estuviste en contra de lo que hizo. Mi trabajo me ha hecho conocer bastantes perfiles de personas y, mientras el tuyo coincida con el que me dijo Edward, no tengo ningún problema contigo. Así que tranquila, más bien, propongo que dejemos esto en el pasado. ¿Te parece?

—Claro —declaró animada.

—Bien.

El resto del trayecto lo pasó en calma, y no con una incomodidad extraña como pensaba que sería. No obstante, se obligó a pasar saliva una vez de vuelta al suelo, y también en cuanto la puerta robusta marrón de un nuevo hogar conocido comenzó a abrirse ante sus ojos.

Por suerte, era Edward.

—Hey.

Él la pilló desprevenida y la abrazó para saludarla.

Bella pudo notar su camiseta algo húmeda a través de sus dedos. Y cuando se separaron, reparó en su cabello mojado, lo que indicaba que se acababa de bañar.

—Pasa, por favor.

Ella asintió y lo hizo, con Carlisle detrás, mientras él cerraba la puerta.

—Gracias por venir, de verdad —dijo Edward.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer —contestó Bella destensándose un poco.

—¡Pero qué maravillosa sorpresa!

Tanto Edward como ella se giraron hacia la dueña del comentario, una mujer de ojos y piel morenos con una larga melena negra, quien recorría el pasillo apurada.

—Cariño, ella es Bella.

Y antes de que lo viese venir, la mujer la abrazó con con entusiasmo.

—¡Tienes un nombre tan bello! Nunca mejor dicho —añadió con una pequeña risa.

—Bella, te presento a mi esposa, Lillian.

No podía negar que su recibimiento fue abrumador, pero no por eso perdía el punto de cariño que esa mujer pretendía darle.

—Encantada señ…

—A mí llámame por mi nombre, sin formalismos —señaló mientras la escaneaba—. Eres toda una belleza, lindura, de pies a cabeza.

Bella sonrió sin poder evitarlo. Lillian le daba una sensación de familiaridad innegable, y, aunque pareciese mentira, el simple detalle ya la hacía sentirse acogida.

Oyó ruidos desde la escalera, desde donde vio bajar a una adolescente rubia con un pelo liso hasta la mitad de la espalda seguida de otra con el pelo negro y corto hasta los hombros.

—¡Chicas! ¡Venid, que os quiero presentar a alguien!

Ambas se giraron en su dirección. Al detectar a Bella, caminaron sigilosamente en su dirección. La rubia sujetaba a un perro blanco de pelo rizado precioso entre los brazos, mientras la analizaba con un gesto idéntico al de Carlisle. La morena, por su parte, se limitó a regalarle una pequeña sonrisa cortés.

—Y estas son Rosalie y Alice —le presentó señalando a la rubia y morena respectivamente.

—Mucho gusto —la saludó la segunda, mientras la otra solo alzó el mentón hacia ella.

A Bella le hizo gracia ver en ambas la inversión de la otra. Ya no solo por la longitud y su tono de pelo, sino también por el color de los ojos. Rosalie había heredado los marrones de su madre y Alice los claros de su padre, lo que a su vez le daba un mayor parecido a Edward que su hermana.

Lillian entrecerró los ojos.

—Rose, te he dicho mil veces que no traigas a Lice cuando vengas a saludar a alguien que no sabes si le pueda tener alergia.

La rubia chistó.

—Pero si ya la tenía…

—Cuando se trata de tus nuevas amigas la dejas en el peldaño de la escalera y de ahí no se mueve hasta que regresas a por ella —replicó su madre con dureza.

Bella vio la escena y se obligó a intervenir.

—No soy alérgica, no pasa nada.

—De ser ese el caso, ella no estaría recibiendo solo un aviso, querida —aclaró Lillian sin deshacerse de su postura autoritaria.

—Perdón —murmuró con un bufido mirando a la perrita. Parecía una pelusita de ojos negros como botones y una pequeña lengua que no hacía sino aumentar su ternura.

—Para la próxima más te vale recordarlo. Ahora, llévatela.

Y sin necesitar más insistencia, ella se dio la vuelta con la cachorra en brazos mientras su hermana la imitaba.

Bella concluyó que la seguridad que mostró al regañar a su hija fue el principal contraste que Lillian tenía con su madre. Ambas podían tener ese carácter alegre y amoroso, pero donde ella mantenía la firmeza, su madre mostraba temor.

Una vez se fueron, Lillian destensó los hombros.

—Mis disculpas por eso —murmuró apenada.

—No es nada.

Lillian esbozó una débil sonrisa.

Esa era la rectitud que le permitía ejercer su papel como madre. Ya no se trataba tanto de la situación en sí, sino de unas normas que cumplir.

—Bueno, Carlisle, ¿Qué tal si dejamos a los chicos ya en paz? —sugirió ella.

Él se acercó y la abrazó por la cintura.

—Me parece bien. —contestó, haciendo un leve asentimiento hacia la chica en modo de despido—. Fue un placer conocerte, por fin, Bella.

—Lo mismo digo. Aunque, ahora que me lo recuerdas, mi padre tenía un gran interés por saber de ti también.

—¿De verdad? —Su expresión indicaba que le agradó la noticia —. En ese caso, estaré realmente complacido si asistes junto a él a la reunión del próximo viernes que organizaremos en casa. Es bastante aburrida para los jóvenes, pero tal vez a tu padre le guste. Y si vienes, podrás alegrarle un poco la tarde a Edward.

El susodicho rodó los ojos.

—Papá…

—Así será —aseguró ella.

Los cuatro tomaron la misma ruta, pero una vez llegaron al centro de estar, ellos siguieron de frente mientras que Edward la guió hacia las escaleras.

—¿No te gustaba estudiar en la sala? —cuestionó.

—Pero arriba tengo el escritorio, y estar sentada aquí frente a la mesa no sería lo más adecuado para tu espalda.

La ternura de ese gesto le encandiló el corazón.

—Así que te acuerdas…

Edward le guiño un ojo con picardía.

—Vamos.

* * *

**Dios mío. ¡Gracias a todos los reviews que he recibido en la última actualización! T.T De verdad, gracias. Como compensa, aquí tenéis este cap largo larguito aunque sea dividido en dos.**

**¿Por qué no lo considero una "doble" actualización como la de la última vez? **** porque los caps no son tan largos como a los que estáis acostumbradas. En conjunto sí, pero por separado no. Así que... simplemente he decidido separar el capítulo OTRA VEZ para hacerlo más placentero a la hora de leer :)**

**¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la segunda impresión que habéis tenido sobre Carlisle? ¿Y la primera sobre el resto de la familia? Leo vuestras opiniones :P**

**RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DE LA ANTERIOR SEMANA**

**Todas estáis convencidas de que Ethan va a quedarse para un buen rato, ¿hum? Bueno, veremos, veremos...**

**Y sobre la detención de Edward, aclaro: él NUNCA estuvo detenido. Retenido en comisaría sí, pero lo otro no, ya que para una detención oficial a un menor... hace falta algo más que un simple conflicto con una identificación falsa.**

**Ahora sí, os dejo con la segunda parte a continuación :***


	22. ¿Qué ocurrió?

**20\. ¿Qué ocurrió?**

Edward la subió hasta su habitación. Tenía una decoración bastante neutra: paredes desnudas de un tono gris ciaro, de muebles blancos, una funda de cama azul marino con cojines blancos y un escritorio amplio con varios libros en la estantería de al lado. Esa era la parte de la habitación que perdía la sensación de pulcritud y donde habían varios cuadros de él en varios deportes, pero un solo trofeo expuesto.

—¿Dónde tienes escondido los anime?

Él señaló uno de los estantes altos, frente al cual había una filera de muñequitos pop.

—Ya decía yo…

Él rio.

Pero cuando Bella apartó la vista de ese estante, se dio cuenta que el de abajo estaba repleto de libros de anatomía humana, misterios del cerebro, microbios…

—¿Te interesa la biología, eh?

—Sí, no sé, desde pequeño me ha interesado leer sobre ese tipo de cosas, creo que en parte gracias a la serie de _Érase una vez… el cuerpo humano_. Y luego también se me daba bien en clase así que, eso es todo.

Bella sonrió y lo dejó estar a la vez que se volteaba.

—Ahora, ¿Me puedes explicar todo lo que pasó ayer?

—Sí, pero anda, ponte cómoda.

Él caminó hasta posarse en la silla del escritorio, y entonces, ella decidió tomar asiento en el borde de la cama. De paso, se quitó el gran abrigo, lo dejó a un costado, y se puso a sacar todos los libros que había llevado; aunque fuera para tenerlos preparados.

Edward frotó sus manos antes de comenzar.

—Después de dejarte en la pista, volví al VIP y pedí unas bebidas… algo más fuertes de las que habíamos probado, pero por lo mismo me dijeron que esas solo se servían en la barra.

—¿Y para qué las ibas a pedir?

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Era la noche de las experiencias. Tenía que enseñarte lo que era el alcohol, fijo.

—Ya había probado lo que eran los cocteles —alegó con frustración—. No me hubiese querido arriesgar a probar más en una sola noche, Edward.

—Tampoco iba a dejar que llegases a estar borracha perdida —exclamó indignado—. Pero sí quería que lo probases y que aprendieses a beber.

Bella negó.

—En fin, ¿Y qué pasó?

—Digamos… que me tocó lidiar con un barman frustrado por no poder cumplir el sueño de ser policía.

—¿Qué?

—Vale, no —reconoció—. Pero su comportamiento parecía indicar eso.

Bella suspiró.

—Dime la verdad.

Edward ladeó la cabeza, pensando en cómo podía contárselo.

**nnn**

_—Dame… dos de esos chupitos naranjas, porfa. —No se acordaba del nombre, pero recordó que los tomó con Tyler y eran fuertes, pero tampoco tanto como para acabar borracho a la primera toma._

_El barman de pelo negro lo observó con una ceja alzada._

_—¿No eres un poco pequeño para pedir eso?_

_—Qué va. —Y orgulloso de sí mismo enseñó el carné—. Como ves, tengo la edad._

_El barman lo miró con sorna._

_—Si no me la enseñas más de cerca, no puedo confirmar que seas tú._

_—Es esta. Ahí dice dieciocho, ¿ves? —Casi le puso la identificación a la cara para retirarla al acabar la oración. _

_Pero el barman ya había tenido tiempo suficiente para fijarse con mucho ojo en la foto. Igual, ya lo había previsto ante su negativa a prestarle el carné, contraria a los niñatos que tan solo al cumplir la edad legal la lucían como si fuera su estrella en el paseo de Hollywood._

_—No eres tú._

_—¿Perdón?_

_—Te voy a dar un consejo —dijo paciente—; lo mejor es que pases de esto y te largues cuanto antes. _

_Edward frunció los labios y asintió, a la vez que metía la mano en su bolsillo y sacaba la billetera._

_—Solo por esta vez, ¿sí...? —Y le tendió lo que equivaldría al doble de las bebidas que pidió._

_—De acuerdo. —Asintió lentamente—. Ahora me tendrás que dar la identificación te guste o no._

_Edward no era capaz de salir de su letargo. _

_—¿Estás de broma? _

_—Para nada._

_Entonces comenzó a sonreír y, de ahí, pasó a la risa nerviosa._

_—No te la pienso dar —declaró como si fuese obvio. _

_—Qué mala suerte, porque sino lo haces llamo a la policía._

_Edward se encogió de hombros._

_—Hazlo —indicó desafiante._

_El barman asintió sin problema._

_—Tú lo has querido, chico. _

_Con un gesto y un ruido raro, llamó a los de seguridad e indicó que lo agarraran. Mientras tanto, él se fue a avisar al compañero que atendía en la otra esquina. _

_—¡Eh, eh! —Edward intentó forcejear, incluso pegando un buen puñetazo a uno de ellos, pero ellos retuvieron bien sus extremidades como para que no pudiera continuar con sus intentos. _

_Él siguió haciéndolo, incluso hablando que había una persona esperándole y que necesitaba avisarla. Sin embargo, ellos hicieron caso omiso y lo llevaron hasta la salida de atrás. Estuvieron ahí hasta que en un momento dado en su campo volvió a aparecer el barman acompañado de dos agentes con el uniforme de policías. Al ver las pistolas en su cinturón, se convenció de que no eran disfraces. _

_—Vale, vale —accedió en cuanto se acercaron—. Os doy la identificación y ya. _

_Le costaba decir que sí porque los carnés eran reales y pertenecían a personas, de confianza sobre todo. Sin embargo, puestos en ese plan… mejor era no complicar la cosa._

_—Pues no, jovencito —dijo la mujer sonriente—. Ahora irás con nosotros a la comisaría y nos la darás de buena manera._

_—¡Pero si digo que os la doy y ya, joder! __—gritó enfadado._

_—Haberlo pensado antes._

_Los matones lo soltaron y el hombre que acompañaba a la otra agente se puso detrás de él como para asegurar que no se escapara. Él se fue refunfuñando hasta la parte trasera del coche, que fue abierto por la misma agente. _

_—Amargada —dijo por lo bajo._

_—¿Qué has dicho?_

_—Nada._

_Y cuanto más enrabiada lo viese ella, más provocaba a Edward para que entrase en su plan crío bromista. _

_Carlisle llegó como un rayo a la estación después de que fuera notificado del problema. Dio un vistazo a Edward, pero antes tuvo que hablar con los agentes y el barman. Este último le dejó en claro que no iba a querer presentar ninguna queja ni nada, a pesar de que uno de los matones fuera lastimado. _

_—Intentaba defenderme —anunció en su defensa. _

_Carlisle solo le dirigió una mirada de advertencia._

_—Edward, por lo que más quieras… calla. _

_Sin embargo, lo que el barman sí que admitió era que que le notificaría a su jefe de que se asegurara de que el chico no volviese a entrar al local, al menos, hasta que cumpliese los dieciocho de verdad. _

_Una vez resuelto ese debate, Carlisle habló con Edward, llamó a un amigo para que se ocupara de Bella y luego le tocó lidiar con la falta de respeto a la autoridad. Eso tardó un poco más. No obstante, al acabar de dialogar todo se solucionó. _

_Al llegar a comisaría hicieron que Edward se sacara todo lo que tenía en sus bolsillos, y ahí se encontraron con el DNI falso de la chica que utilizo para Bella. Carlisle aprovechó el lapso de tiempo en que los agentes llamaban a los chicos para ver si podían ir a recoger su documentación y dio una buena reprimenda a Edward. Tuvo que interrumpirla por la llamada de Bella, pero enseguida continuó y después esperaron a las últimas personas con las que por fin, si todo iba bien, iban a acabar todo ese desastroso suceso. _

**nnn**

—La pregunta es… ¿Cómo demonios conseguiste esos carnés?

—Fue Toshiro, un amigo del colegio —le explicó—. Él mantuvo el contacto con los chicos que iban dos o tres curos más adelante que nosotros. Nunca tuve problema con él antes…

—Pues ya lo has tenido. Maldita sea, Edward. ¿¡Sabes en el lío que me hubieses podido meter a mí también?!

Él no parecía preocupado.

—No iba a ser tan serio.

—Dios…

Le desesperaba que no viese el asunto con la misma seriedad que ella.

—La cosa es que al final no pasó y me comí todo el marrón yo solo. Deja de quejarte.

Bella se moderó un poco.

—Tienes razón, lo siento.

—Fue mi culpa, sí. Pero como te dije, ese hombre la tenía agarrada contra mí antes de que le enseñara el carné. Iba a acusarme de ser menor de todas formas.

—¡Si es que tienes cara de niño!

Edward se la quedó mirando con las cejas alzadas.

—Tú y la mayoría de chicos a tu edad —señaló divertida—. Lo siento, es lo que hay.

El bufó a punto de hacerse el creído, pero su semblante volvió a decaer.

—Si es que si no fuera por el mal carácter de ese hombre...

—Ya pasó, da igual. —Pero al acabar, Bella lo observó con duda—. Crees… ¿Que tu padre me haría el favor de no comentar nada de esto al mío?

—El me aseguró que si a ti no te había pasado nada y nadie le preguntaba, iba a mantenerse callado sobre el incidente —afirmó—. De todas formas, me extraña que no lo sepa. ¿Cómo llegaste a casa?

—En taxi.

—Pero saliste conmigo y… en fin, ¿no preguntó nada?

Bella se abrazó a sus rodillas.

—Es que jamás le comenté que iba a salir —confesó con una mueca—. Le dije que me iba a quedar en mi cuarto durmiendo.

Edward quedó estático de la incredulidad.

—¿Tú? ¿Tú fuiste capaz de eso?

—Tampoco es la primera vez que le oculto algo a mi padre —comentó presumida.

Él la miró curiosísimo, pero Bella hizo el gesto de "tener los labios sellados" con los dedos.

—Igual, no creo que sea peor que la experiencia de ayer —añadió ella—. Yo también lo pasé mal por mi parte, ¿sabes?

—Pero ya está, Bella —insistó él—. Historia terminada.

—No volveré a asistir a ningún nightclub contigo —dijo cruzando los brazos por debajo del pecho.

—Y yo no te obligaré… No hasta que cumplas los dieciocho de verdad.

—Atrévete —le retó burlona.

Él iba a decir una cosa, pero cambió de opinión.

—Mejor no. He aprendido que no te gusta que te presionen —murmuró—. O bien acabo perdiendo... o bien con un gran dolor de cabeza por otro de tus eternos discursos.

Ella alcanzó un cojín de la cama y se lo lanzó.

Anticipando su movimiento, Edward se ocultó entre sus manos; pero al intentar evadir el golpe haciéndose para un lado de la cama, acabó por darse un buen trastazo en la frente contra la pared.

Y a pesar de que la broma no le había hecho gracia, ese pequeño momento cómico la llenó de una calidez reconfortante. Era un juego en el que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de participar antes, y lo cierto era que la había divertido mucho.

Él también se rio de su desgracia mientras se agachaba para recoger lo que ella había lanzado, aunque una vez incorporado se quedó mirándola fijamente.

—Pero volviendo a lo del problema, perdón, en serio.

—Está bien.

Le gustó que se disculpara por ello, a pesar de no haber tenido ocasión de enfadarse tanto como debería.

—Aunque eso no significa que no podamos probar otras maneras de desfogarnos, ¿verdad? —Los ojos le brillaron como perlas.

Bella agachó la cabeza.

—Mejor lo dejamos por un tiempo. —Posó su atención sobre los libros y cuadernos a su lado—. Tenemos que estudiar.

—¿Podemos seguir hablando del tema después?

—Bueno…

—De acuerdo —dijo contento—. ¿Te puedo hacer una última pregunta?

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Dispara.

—¿En algún momento sentiste que se te habían subido un poco más de la cuenta los cócteles que llegaste a probar?

Ella se tomó un segundo para meditarlo.

—En realidad, no —admitió—. Nunca dejé de sentirme consciente de todo lo que hice.

Edward esbozó una gran sonrisa de satisfacción.

—En ese caso, gracias por devolverme el beso en la pista.

* * *

**Ahora sí, acabado como debe de ser.**

**Uy, el ambiente entre Bella y Edward se ha vuelto interesante, ¿eh? Hum ¿Soy la única que nota algo más de tonteo de lo habitual? e.e**

**¿Qué opináis sobre lo que ha pasado? Antes de que se os ocurra tacharme de imaginativa al poder sin ningún sentido, solo quiero mencionar que... en parte, el hecho cuenta con un respaldo real.**

**¿Se me ocurrió este giro antes de investigar? Obviamente, los giros inesperados son parte de mi esencia. ¿Investigué después para acercarla al mundo real? Eso mismo. Ya sabéis que esta historia se centra también en hablar sobre aspectos de la realidad y la detención de Edward es parte de ello. Tal cual. He leído muchos testimonios que lo afirman y también me tragué unas cuantas hojas en PDF sobre leyes inglesas para acabar de definir esa escena.**

**Quien quiera saber más...**

**El retraso no se ha debido ni al hecho de escribir dos capítulos ni a su extensión. Sino, de pensar si separarlos o juntarlos. Sí, suena tonto, pero en serio me ha bloqueado de verdad. Ayer no pude publicar, tampoco dormir y creedme que aún teniendo todo escrito, estaba insegura de tomar un paso o el otro. Por suerte, he elegido la mejor decisión. Ahora lo sé :***

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Kisses!**


	23. Buenos estudiantes, buenos hijos

**21\. Buenos estudiantes, buenos hijos**

Antes de la penúltima clase, como solía hacer, Edward pasaba la hora del patio en compañía de su pandilla de amigos.

—¿Salimos este viernes?

—Por mí no hay problema, lo tengo libre —dijo Irina sentada en la rodilla de Tyler como si nada.

El moreno de rizos negros observó a Edward.

—¿Supongo que me dirás que sí esta semana, no?

Él hizo una mueca y miró hacia el suelo.

—Lo siento, lo tengo ocupado.

—¿De nuevo? —La rubia de piel tostada también parecía intrigada. Sus ojos verdes centellaban como perlas.

—Sí, mi padre ha organizado una de sus reuniones.

Tyler resopló, aunque su ánimo mejoró cuando vio llegar a Jessica, la castaña pecosa y de mechas californianas quien se tomó un tiempo para dar un beso en la mejilla a todos en modo de saludo. Cuando quiso sentarse en el regazo de Edward, él dio unas palmaditas para que mejor se pusiera a su lado. A pesar de eso, ella siguió igual de radiante. Y no, no fingía.

—¿Qué hay?

—Edward tampoco va a acompañarnos este viernes.

—Jo, ¿por qué? —ella se giró y le sacudió el brazo de forma amistosa. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las otras veces, él no trató de devolverle el gesto de forma bromista ni nada por el estilo. Más bien, se removió y mantuvo una sonrisa incómoda.

Tyler entrecerró los ojos.

—Irina, ¿por qué no te pones con Jess un segundo? Quiero hablar con Edward.

—Okey.

Ella fue a abrazar a Jess y a discutir con ella sobre cambiar la canción que sonaba por el altavoz mientras Tyler le hacía una señal a Edward para que se apartaran un segundo de allí.

Tyler se fijó muy bien en cómo su amigo se alejaba de las chicas. Que no volteara a mirar a Irina le calmó un poco, ya que estaba empezando a colarse por ella… y temía que a Edward pudiera gustarle también.

—¿Sucede algo?

—Eso debería preguntarte yo —apuntó Tyler—. Te veo decaído, tío, creo que te vendría bien una salida.

—Ya te he dicho que el viernes no puedo —reiteró.

—¿Y qué tal el sábado? Quedamos en mi casa, al menos para una partida de videojuegos.

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Necesitaría que me pasaras los apuntes de español y matemáticas.

—No hay problema —dijo recobrando un poco la ilusión.

**nnn**

La semana pasó de forma rápida y, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Bella ya estaba volviendo a traspasar el umbral de la casa Cullen; solo que esa vez con su padre.

—Tampoco viven muy lejos de nosotros.

Mientras Charlie disminuía el ritmo con el que conducía, no le quitaba el ojo de encima a la fachada de la casa.

—No, por lo visto no —comentó Bella por lo bajo.

Y una vez encontraron un sitio para aparcar, se dirigieron hacia la entrada por la que, al estar abierta de par en par, se metían y salían personas sin cesar.

Todas ellas iban vestidas de manera formal. Hombres de traje y mujeres de vestidos elegantes, aunque unas preferían los cortos y otros los largos. Ligeros, a pesar del clima.

Justamente para resguardarse del frío, Bella llevaba puesta una rebeca de lana de brillos para evitar temblar con la delgada capa de satén salmón que llevaba. A la vez, le servía para disimular un poco el inevitable escote que le formaba el vestido.

Si se ponía cuello, se vería voluminosa. Y si llevaba escote, o se ponía para ocultarlo o parecería que algo ahí dentro iba a explotar.

En ese momento, se percató de que Edward pasó entre la gente con una camisa y unos pantalones, sin contrastar en lo más mínimo. Reprimió un gruñido.

_—¿Por qué para los chicos era todo tan fácil?_

—¡Bella! Qué alegría volver a verte.

La voz de Lillian resonó en la sala mientras se dirigía a ella con una alegría deslumbrante. Cuando la alcanzó le dio un cálido abrazo como saludo.

—Lo mismo digo, Lillian—le contestó mientras se separaban—. Te presento a mi padre, Charlie Swan.

Lillian se giró hacia él sin borrar la sonrisa.

—Un gusto.

—Para mí también lo es —contestó él con amabilidad—. No veo la hora de agradecer a su esposo la invitación en persona.

—Por supuesto, tal vez en un rato podrá hacerlo. Carlisle tiene el hábito de ser muy atento con cada uno de sus invitados, y en todas las reuniones resulta casi imposible saber donde para —dijo con una pequeña mueca—. Aún así, siempre reaparece en el momento menos esperado.

—Entiendo —respondió algo decaído.

Sin embargo, Lillian tenía muchas opciones en mente para remediar la situación.

—¿Pero por qué no aprovechamos y le presento el resto de los invitados? ¿Le atrae la idea?

—Sería incapaz de negarme. —Y de golpe, ánimo recobrado—. Vamos, Bella.

Ella agradeció el gesto y la siguió, algo menos embaucada que Charlie. Ella más se dedicó a estudiar a Lillian, quien se movía como pez en el agua en ese tipo de ambiente.

—¡Lillian! Unas tapas exquisitas, como de costumbre —le dijo una mujer mayor.

—Me siento gratamente halagada —correspondió a su saludo con una sonrisa radiante—. Les presento a Charlie Swan y a su hija Bella, una de las nuevas amigas de Edward.

—Es todo un honor para mí poder conocerles. Señoras, señores. —Se presentó con educación ella, con un leve asentimiento de cabeza.

A ellos pareció gustarles.

Las personas que verdaderamente tenían clase, evaluaban el habla en la misma medida que cada uno de los gestos corporales. Por algo era común encontrar una clase de etiqueta en los cursos de infantil e inicial, solo ellos se preocupaban de instruir la presencia de manera que saliese hasta sin ser consciente.

_Aunque eran pocos los adolescentes a los que todavía les importaba mantener esa rectitud… _

—Bella, Charlie, estos son Lauren y Joe Harrison, su hermana Meghan, Margaret Blaskair y su marido Jerry.

—Un gusto, señores.

Y como era de esperar, el primer tema a tocar entre los adultos fueron las labores conocidas.

_"—Su nombre me suena de algo. ¿No fue la que asesoró el proyecto de la nueva torre del banco Wembley?_

_—Así es. _

_—¿En serio? Pero qué maravilla". _

Bella se dedicó a observarlos y aprovechar para divagar un poco en sus pensamientos hasta que, como era de esperar, mencionaron el tema clave.

_"—¿Ustedes son nuevos en la ciudad?_

_—Sí, estoy aquí por un proyecto. Pero el que Bella atienda al Carter's mientras tanto, me tiene tranquilo._

_—¿Al Carter's? Mi hijo estudió allí de pequeño, pero he oído que se ha vuelto muy exigente._

_—Así es, afortunadamente, ella hasta ahora no me ha bajado nunca de la matrícula de honor._

_—¡Dios bendito! Qué suerte la suya por tener una hija como ella. Ójala el mío fuera así también". _

Hecho. No faltaba decir más que mostrar esa imagen para que la colocaran en un pedestal.

Y aunque ella hubiese sacado ventaja de la situación muchas veces en su vida e incluso creído superior por lo mismo… ¿Hasta qué punto era la correcto hacerlo?

_"—¿Alguno de ustedes también se dedica al mismo sector?_

_—No, para nada. Joe trabaja en industrias para desarrolladores móviles, pero mi marido es director de el periódico cultural de Londres._

_—¡Ese también es un trabajo del que sentirse orgulloso!"_

Sin esperarlo, Lillian volvió a irrumpir la conversación para dirigirse a ella en voz alta.

—Bella, ¿por qué no vas a buscar a Edward? Estará por allí rondando entre los invitados, y de seguro le alegrará verte.

Ella se giró buscando la aprobación de su padre, que por supuesto otorgó.

—Claro —aceptó una vez que nada la retenía—. Con permiso.

—¡Propio!

Pero en el momento en que le contestaron, ella ya había salido del círculo, disipándose entre el resto de personas desconocidas que ni siquiera posaban su mirada en ella.

Se paseó de un lado al otro para encontrar su objetivo, pero todo estaba tan lleno y tan cerrado que acabó por concluir que era inútil. Y justo cuando ya se disponía a doblar la esquina para volver, vio la figura de Carlisle en una pequeña sala aparte, escondida por una puerta medio abierta. Ella se asomó un poco más y pudo vislumbrar a una pareja sentada en un sofá frente a él, de la cual solo hablaba la mujer.

_O más bien dicho, chillaba. _

—Victoria, no puedes ponerte así.

—¿Pero cómo no hacerlo, Carlisle? Han sido siete años… ¡Siete! —Y mostró el número con sus dedos para darle más énfasis—. En los cuales ha estado estudiando hasta graduarse de un triple grado y un doble máster. Pero ahora que ya tiene el mundo a sus pies con un currículum de tanto calibre como el suyo… ¡Me sale con que quiere ser actor!

Carlisle alzó las cejas.

—¡Exacto! —exclamó—. Yo me quedé con la misma cara que tú. Nunca ha hecho nada relacionado con eso. Ni siquiera daba señales de quererlo… ¡Ha sido así, de sopetón!

—¿Y qué va a hacer Riley al respecto?

—Eso es lo gracioso —señaló de forma acusatoria—. Me ha contado que está haciendo trabajitos prácticos en su tiempo libre para poder permitirse estudiar algún curso de lo que le relaja, le gusta y le apasiona. Ah, y se está ofreciendo de voluntario para proyectitos de estudiantes para cortometrajes y tonterías varias, pero sin cobrar nada.

—Al menos se está moviendo. Tal vez encuentra un futuro ahí.

—Carlisle, por favor —murmuró ella negando con la cabeza—. Hay adolescentes y hasta niños haciéndose famosos sin necesidad de una carrera. Y mientras están triunfando, siguen estudiando, porque saben que eso acabará algún día. Mi hijo está haciendo todo al revés y a este paso no va a obtener nada a cambio.

—¿Por qué estás tan convencida?

—Porque si tuviera que triunfar en eso, ya lo hubiera hecho —afirmó.

—Nunca se es demasiado tarde. Y no hay que tener tanta prisa por alcanzar el triunfo. La sociedad actual está en constante aceleración, quiere efectos inmediatos en las cosas, quiere todo al momento sin tener en cuenta el proceso, aprender de los pasos. Déjale que vaya a su propio ritmo. Y tanto si llega al estrellato como si no, trabajos en esa rama te aseguro que hay.

—¿Pero cómo quieres que le deje cometer una cosa tan absurda?

—Aunque seamos los padres, hay límites que separan nuestra vida y la de nuestros hijos —explicó tranquilo—. Podemos tratar de guiarlos por un camino, pero ellos no dejan de ser personas independientes. Habrá momentos en los que necesiten equivocarse para crecer y, sin importar la edad que tengan, no siempre que veamos que estén haciendo algo mal podremos detenerlos. —Hizo una pausa—. Además, nos demuestran a veces que no estaban tan errados como pensábamos.

La mujer, que Carlisle denominó como Victoria, no parecía muy convencida. Su siguiente acción fue aproximarse hacia su acompañante y suspirar.

—El único consuelo que tenemos es nuestro pequeño, ¿Verdad, James?

Él apretó su mano en señal de apoyo.

—Todavía es un niño, pero es muy responsable y educado —comentó el hombre con orgullo—. El otro día me estuvo preguntando en el despacho cómo se hacía mi trabajo. ¡Qué despierto es!

Sin embargo, Carlisle negó con la cabeza.

—Eso no quiere decir que Riley no tenga un futuro exitoso por su lado —insistió —. Tal vez llega con lo que está emprendiendo, o puede que en unos años decida algo distinto… El punto es que sea lo que sea, todavía es joven. Tiene que vivir.

—Carlisle, te agradezco por los ánimos, pero no puedes pretender ponerte en nuestra piel teniendo un hijo como Edward…

Él rechistó entre dientes.

—Sé que estás dolida —afirmó—. Pero te aseguro que prefiero que todo lo que haga mi hijo sea para su felicidad a que para cualquier otro tipo de triunfo.

Bella estaba tan concentrada en el coloquio, que casi grita cuando sintió una mano posarse con sumo cuidado en su hombro.

—¿Nadie le enseñó a no espiar las conversaciones ajenas, señorita?

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo y se giró de inmediato.

—¡Edward! —exclamó asustada.

Él se puso a reír mientras ella se llevaba una mano al pecho y volvía a observar de reojo el panorama.

—Yo… —Se vio metida un aprieto.

Sin embargo, él no pareció darle importancia.

—Déjalo. ¿Quieres acompañarme al jardín un rato?

Ella se quedó mirando extrañada su mano extendida.

—Es lo menos que puedes hacer.

Dejó escapar una tímida sonrisa.

—Habría aceptado de todos modos, pero gracias.

Y acto seguido ambos atravesaron un pasillo por donde no pasaban los invitados para que, finalmente, llegaran a su destino. A diferencia del patio de Bella, el de Edward no se componía por césped, una piscina y el ambiente que había alrededor. Estaba decorado con pequeños árboles, tallados y bien cuidados, con unas tres bancas bien distribuidas y pequeños matorrales de flores. De colores vivos y preciosos.

—He llegado a oír algo de lo que hablaban también.

Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Los conoces?

—Un poco —reconoció.

Ella suspiró.

Para su sorpresa, Edward buscó su mano, y ella lo dejó, para después impulsarla a caminar a su lado. Poco a poco, ella se fue pegando a él sin pensar, hasta que al final se apoderó de todo su brazo. Todo, por el suave aire que recorría sus brazos ligeros y la instaba a buscar una fuente de calor.

Pegada al brazo de Edward, se dio cuenta de lo cálido que era su cuerpo. Casi era lo mismo que estar pegada a una estufa andante, solo que esta, tenía un olor determinado en la piel que se le empezaba a hacer familiar.

—¿En qué piensas?

—Justo estoy tratando de no pensar.

—¿Por qué?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Tengo… demasiadas cosas en la cabeza.

—Puedes soltarte conmigo.

Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. De alguna manera, le dio suficiente confianza para que, por primera vez en la noche, decidiera abrirse.

* * *

**Lo que se viene promete, es lo único que puedo decir xD (Y con fuerza, muuuucha fuerza). **

**Sé que el capítulo se hace corto, a pesar de que no lo es tanto, pero he sido generosa respecto a la cantidad en las dos últimas semanas, ¿o no? Además, compensaré en la siguiente actualización, ya lo dije :P**

**REVIEWS ANTERIORES**

**Todas habéis comentado vuestra opinión sobre la familia Cullen, alguna sobre las niñas, otras del matrimonio... y sí, en esta historia los personajes son distintos a los usuales, en referencia a la pareja LillianxCarlisle. Las niñas todavía falta conocerlas un poco para acabar de hablar sobre ellas... Y sí, como vemos, Edward está manifestando su faceta tierna con Bella. Tanto entonces como en este cap. Lo demás, lo contesté por privado :***

**GRACIAS**

**A las nuevas lectoras fieles, y a todas las lectoras que ya llevan conmigo y cuento con su apoyo desde los primeros días :***

**Os quiero.**

**SUGERENCIA (Que pensaba hacer en el anterior cap, pero dado a mi bloqueo, no pude :/ )**

_Motivo: _**Llevo en FF ya un tiempo, y dentro de este no solo he escrito, sino que también he leído muchas historias. He visto que muchas escritoras agradecen a sus lectores a partir de escribir los nombres de los que comentan en cada cap, algunas dan la respuesta a los reviews abajo del cap... Cada una tiene su manera de funcionar :) Pero a lo que voy, es que yo hasta ahora me he limitado a responder reviews por privado, que solo una pequeña minoría lee, además de que a las Guest no podía decir nada de nada.**

_Resultado: _**Y por eso, he pensado en lo siguiente: Gracias a mi experiencia en Wattpad, quiero incluir algo que, por mala suerte, aquí no existe (Aunque tal vez alguna ya lo haya implementado alguna vez, con el mismo pensamiento que yo, no sé). Y eso son las dedicatorias.**

**Es simple, escribo el cap y pongo "Dedicado a..." Con tal vez una frase personalizada sobre esa lectora. **

**Con dedicar un cap específico a cada una de las lectoras que me viene leyendo desde hace tiempo, que me ha seguido en esta historia y que tiene la pinta de seguir en todos los caps (aprovechando que sois un número pequeño, jeje) pues, me sentiré mejor conmigo misma porque tendré una manera de agradecer todo este apoyo. Quedará huella de esa lectora en esta historia, una visible. **

**¿Qué os parece la idea? La podría comenzar a implementar el capi siguiente del siguiente, ya que el que viene a continuación lo considero una continuación de este y no vale jeje. **

ESCUCHO OPINIONES :*

**Hasta la próxima. **

**Kisses!**


	24. Buenos estudiantes, buenos hijos II

**22\. Buenos estudiantes, buenos hijos II**

_—Tengo… demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. _

_—Puedes soltarte conmigo._

_Levantó la vista y clavó sus ojos en los suyos. De alguna manera, le dio suficiente confianza para que, por primera vez en la noche, decidiera abrirse._

* * *

—¿Por qué la gente es así?

Él la observó extrañado.

—¿Así cómo?

—¿Desde cuándo tener buenas notas te da automáticamente un gran valor como persona? —cuestionó exigente—. Es como si escucharan esa característica y diesen por hecho que eres un hijo pródigo, poseedor de todas las virtudes que un ser humano pueda tener. ¿Y por qué? ¿Acaso esta nueva generación no ha demostrado que hay quienes pueden salir adelante con su talento sin importar si sacan un simple aprobado o una B en el colegio?¿Que por otro lado una gran multitud hace cola para cobrar el paro, incluso con un doctorado, mientras otros cerebritos como Steve Jobs no necesitan acabar la universidad para convertirse en millonarios? ¿Por qué diantres siguen, tanto pobres como ricos, uniendo esos dos conceptos como si fueran sinónimos? Si eres buen hijo, eres buen estudiante, y a la inversa. ¿Es que una persona que no cumpla con ese requisito no puede ser igual de valiosa o qué?

Edward se tocó el puente de la nariz.

—Bella, por más que me fascinen tus teorías filosóficas… No siempre estoy listo para digerir todo tan rápido —manifestó entre risas, a lo que ella reaccionó un tanto avergonzada.

—Lo siento.

—Solo ve más lenta, por favor —pidió con amabilidad—. Y dame tiempo para procesarlo.

Llegaron a una de las bancas, en la cual ambos se sentaron al lado del otro. Bella alzó la cabeza y contempló el medio perfil de Edward iluminado por la luz de la luna. De esa manera, también acabó presenciando como Edward se pasaba la lengua por los labios.

—Tal vez porque tradicionalmente todo el mundo valía una cosa o la otra dependiendo de unos criterios —supuso al final—. La reputación era lo esencial. Nadie se cuestionaba la buena vida o incluso la felicidad como objetivo por otros medios. El tipo de estudiante que seas, es hoy la característica de la que depende tu apariencia.

Bella volvió a hacer memoria de la conversación.

—Pero hace décadas que las personas dejaron atrás esos cánones… —prosiguió—. ¿Por qué todavía esa mentalidad prevalece?

Edward suspiró.

—Supongo que es porque lo toman como una señal de que está determinado a aprovechar la educación que se te brinda y a abrirte puertas el día de mañana. Y si ahora sacan la posibilidad de hacer dos grados universitarios al mismo tiempo en masa… Pues genera el pensamiento global de que teniendo más, un mejor futuro te depara.

Ella no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica.

—Eso es lo que creen, ¿Pero cuál es la realidad?

—Pues que no. Unos se están forrando de dinero a nuestra edad siendo influencers, presumiendo de su belleza y viajando o así, mientras otros nos consumimos estudiando sin ganar un céntimo en todo el día —afirmó él casi en susurros.

—Pero es porque nosotros, queremos hacer algo para lo que necesitamos estudios sí o sí.

Edward asintió con pesar, justo cuando a ella se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

—¿Y qué si estamos desperdiciando todo este tiempo en algo que puede que ni nos guste al final? —preguntó.

Él la miró con las cejas fruncidas.

—Creía que tenías las cosas claras.

—Dentro de todo sí, pero no soy visionaria —se defendió—. Puede que me guste algo más que la economía y los negocios y ni lo sepa, aunque tal vez en un futuro lo descubra. En cambio, tú si tienes claro lo de la política, ¿no?

—Sí, por supuesto.

Hubo un silencio prolongado, hasta que ella se cansó.

—Oh, vamos —exclamó lastimera—. Creía que estábamos siendo sinceros.

—Y es así.

—¿Entonces? —Alzó las cejas—. ¿A qué viene eso de ser ministro, específicamente de salud?

Edward evitó su mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Porque me interesan ambas cosas…

—¿En ese caso, por qué no dices que estás entre política y medicina? —sugirió.

—Porque no es así.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí.

Bella se quedó sorprendida con la rapidez y seguridad con que lo aseveró.

—¿Y cómo puedes hacerlo? —inquirió—. Me refiero a tener esa convicción tan… rígida, que ni siquiera se te cruce por la cabeza replantearte lo demás.

—Supongo que nadie llega a sentirse así nunca —señaló—. Pero debes hacerlo. Dentro de un mundo con tantas opciones disponibles como el de ahora, en algún momento tienes que mantenerte firme en las decisiones que tomas para tu futuro, o de otra forma, no se puede avanzar.

—Suena comprensible. Y… sé que no tengo derecho a meterme, así que solo te voy a preguntar algo más —añadió Bella por lo bajo.

—Hazlo.

—¿Al menos has considerado planteártelo? —cuestionó—. ¿Has investigado esas dos opciones? No necesito que me respondas solo, tenlo presente, ¿Sí?

Él se quedó pestañeando unos segundos.

—No creo que eso sea una pregunta, y tampoco sé si cuenta como tal —dijo riendo.

—Son varias unidas a un mismo tema, que acaban en convirtiéndose en retóricas —aclaró—. Así que cuentan como una sugerencia bien razonada.

Edward suspiró sonriendo.

—Está bien, gracias —respondió divertido.

Aunque ella tratara de disimularlo, también le contagió un leve estiramiento de las comisuras de sus labios.

Y sumidos en el silencio y la oscuridad, únicamente cubiertos por la luz que radiaban las estrellas y los focos de dentro de la casa, se quedaron mirando en la profundidad de los ojos del otro.

Se sentía… como si estuviesen diciéndose un millar de cosas sin necesidad de abrir la boca. Una sensación de la que ella había oído hablar, pero que hasta ese mismo instante jamás había logrado experimentar. Ambos rieron a la vez, y ese simple hecho invadió a Bella de una atracción tan fuerte… que en ese momento, solo anheló hacer una cosa.

Por su parte, o él la comprendió o percibió lo mismo, ya que acortó los escasos centímetros que los separaban en lo que ella tardó en parpadear.

Y así, acabó besándola. No de un modo urgente, sino leve, ligero, degustando la textura y la sensualidad de un contacto tímido, que poco a poco pedía subir la intensidad. Pero nada más sentir su lengua saborearle el labio, ella se separó.

—¿Qué sucede? —Su voz sonaba ronca.

—Es que… la vez anterior, bebimos algo y bueno, no me preocupé tanto porque lo único que se notaba era el sabor de la bebida. Pero ahora me da vergüenza —explicó agitada—. Por el aliento y eso.

Edward reprimió las ganas de reír, solo el hecho de que la notó muy perceptible.

—Créeme, no creo que debas preocuparte.

—¿No?

Él negó con la cabeza mientras pegaba su frente a la suya, aunque manteniendo una distancia prudente entre sus cuerpos.

—Ahora, ¿te apetece seguir?

Bella no respondió, simplemente, se lanzó. A continuación volvieron a recuperar un ritmo normal, hasta que poco a poco fueron alcanzando el punto excitante en el cual lo dejaron. Esa vez fue ella la que también tomó la iniciativa de repasar su labio con la lengua. Él buscó la suya cuando ya había desistido, pero al siguiente intento, ambas lograron hacer contacto al mismo tiempo. Repitieron los mismos pasos con ferocidad, sintiendo como su temperatura aumentaba mientras sus corazones palpitaban cada vez con más fuerza.

Bella delineó los músculos de Edward con los dedos, con suma lentitud por encima de la camisa azul, mientras él bajaba las manos por su espalda, rozando sus hombros desnudos con suavidad. Entre tanto se dieron besos castos para recuperar el aliento, antes de volver a perderse en la fogosidad de sus bocas.

Se había convertido en un intento de explorar y descubrir al otro. Un contacto íntimo que también los envolvió de una sensación satisfactoria y placentera, primeriza y erótica… Hasta que llegó el final.

La humedad de sus labios y barbilla recibía el frío de la suave brisa a su alrededor. Ambos aprovecharon en limpiarse levemente las comisuras y, secretamente, _relajarse_ a nivel interno.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes cuando nos besamos? —preguntó él unos minutos después.

Bella buscó darle la respuesta más sincera que pudo hallar.

—No lo sé.

—¿Te gusta?

Frunció los labios.

—Creo que sí.

Edward sonrió mientras se disponía a rozar su nariz con la suya.

—¿Solo crees?

La pregunta acabó cuando él volvió a juntar sus bocas y, cogiéndola desprevenida, lamió tiernamente la punta de su lengua.

_Sobra decir que le costó bastante salir del trance._

—Definitivamente, me gusta —contestó, cogiendo aire mientras seguía teniéndolo a un palmo de su cara.

—¿Te notas menos frustrada?

Bella asintió.

—¿Y no has tenido la sensación de que un cosquilleo agradable estuviera trepando por tu cuerpo?

Ella volvió a asentir.

—Me alegra oírlo.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque eso significa que estamos sintiendo lo mismo —mencionó en compañía de una gran sonrisa.

Ella atisbó una intención en sus ojos que se apagó al segundo.

—¿Qué?

—Nada.

—Sé que quieres decirme algo —afirmó con picardía.

—No, que va —desistió.

—Oh, vamos. ¡Dilo! —Dio un leve tirón a su camisa—. No me voy a enfadar.

Él se la quedó mirando, como dudando, mientras sus piernas jugaban a tocarse y separarse ligeramente.

—Simplemente que, más que ir a lugares diferentes para despejarnos los viernes… Creo que el simple hecho de pasar tiempo contigo ya me hace sentir relajado. Quiero decir, podemos salir y esas cosas; pero mientras sea a tu lado, claro.

Bella se quedó paralizada. A pesar de que las palabras la motivaron y la llenaron de la confianza suficiente para confesar lo que sea que se le cruzara por la mente… también calaron en ella de una manera tan intensa que la misma cantidad de emoción, la ganó de temor.

—Yo también me siento muy cómoda a tu lado, pero creo que deberíamos volver ya. —Carraspeó y se apartó de él.

—Sí, claro —concordó sin mucho ánimo.

Luego de eso, ambos guardaron silencio mientras hacían su camino de vuelta a la casa. Y no fue por falta de ganas de hablar, no. Edward moría de la ansiedad por pedir que le dijera algo, y de la rabia por cuestionar si había cometido una absurda tontería… Pero estaba bastante herido ya. Más que por su rechazo, por el hecho de que ella ni siquiera se dignara a mirarlo.

**nnn**

Entraron por el pasillo de la forma más discreta posible y, cuando pasaron al lado de la pequeña sala donde antes estaba Carlisle, oyeron un llamado.

—¡Edward!

Ellos buscaron el origen de la voz, y de esa forma encontraron a Carlisle mirándolos junto a dos señores mayores de pelo gris en la esquina a su derecha.

—Sra. Fisher, Sr. Fisher —murmuró Edward, quien fue hacia ellos luciendo incómodo. Y una vez estuvo delante, se balanceó como si un hilo invisible le obligara a retroceder pero él se esforzara para evitarlo.

Los invitados no parecieron prestar atención al detalle, y lo atiborraron de preguntas y gestos cariñosos.

—Cuánto me alegra volver a verte, Bella —saludó Carlisle.

Ella sonrió, sintiendo que un aura más confiable los envolvía.

Y no iba mal encaminada.

Carlisle era de esas personas de las que, si lograbas ganarte su aprobación al inicio, poco a poco iba creando nuevos argumentos para defender la imagen que formaba sobre ti y contrastarla frente los defectos que detectara después.

Gracias a eso, podía estrechar fuertes lazos con sus clientes y crear vínculos valiosos con aquellos que consideraba buenas personas.

—Lo mismo digo, Carlisle. Toda esta gente que hay aquí, ¿la conoces?

—En principio es un evento en el que vuelvo a encontrarme personas que aprecio y que me aprecian, por algún motivo u otro.

Antes de que pudiera seguir preguntando, él llamó amablemente la atención de los señores para presentarla.

— Bella, estos son unos grandes amigos y fieles clientes míos, de toda la vida. Señores, esta muchacha de aquí es una nueva invitada, Bella Swan.

Por su parte, Bella manejaba las formalidades de manera tan correcta y precisa que daba la impresión de estar adiestrada para ello. Cuando él la presentó hacia los señores Fisher, ella incluso hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza, sin pensarlo.

—Es un honor para mí…

Pero antes que ella pudiera acabar la frase, la abrazaron con el mismo fervor que a Edward.

—Nena, déjate de formalismos —murmuró la señora—. Si eres amiga de Edward, serás como parte de la familia para nosotros.

Bella se quedó conmovida.

—Conocemos a Carlisle desde antes que acabara el colegio, demasiados años como podrás comprender —dijo el señor Fisher con una sonrisa debajo de su bigote. Tenía la apariencia de ser un anciano de buen corazón—. A propósito, todavía no me has comentado cómo has estado, muchacho.

El reclamo fue dirigido a Edward, quien no pareció estar muy a gusto.

—Bien, gracias —contestó con timidez.

—¿Y los estudios? ¿O ya tienes algún trabajo por ahí también?

—Solo estudio. Y bien, la verdad.

Se produjo una pausa incómoda.

—¿Y qué les está pareciendo la velada? —preguntó Bella con intención de aligerar el ambiente.

—Ah, estamos muy bien atendidos. —La pregunta pareció surgir efecto con la mujer—. Esta es una de las pocas veces que venimos. Carlisle siempre ha ido a Londres a atendernos, y no veía justo que nosotros no tengamos un trato mutuo con él de vez en cuando.

—Sí, comprensible, y una gran coincidencia además. Yo también viví en Londres durante una temporada.

Los ancianos se fijaron en ella.

—¿De verdad?

—Nací en Birmingham, pero me trasladé a esa ciudad con mi padre y estuve cuatro años estudiando allí —afirmó mientras asentía—. Una ciudad en la que tienes que apreciar mucho la ambigüedad de las cosas y la tradición para poder amarla.

—Es sorprendente encontrar a jóvenes interesados en esos aspectos —comentó el anciano.

—Por supuesto. Pero siendo sincera, no hubiese podido valorarla en profundidad si no fuera porque grandes literatos y artistas me enseñaron a hacerlo.

—Tienes una amiga valiosa, Edward —halagó la señora, que inmediatamente se volteó hacia él—. Tú también tienes tus aficiones, ¿Por qué no hablas de ellas?

—Bueno. —Lo empezó a meditar—. Hasta ahora hemos ganado los últimos partidos antes del campeonato que va a ser patrocinado por la Universidad de Oxford. Pero el contrincante que tenemos también es bastante fuerte, así que todavía no sabemos con exactitud como irá.

Ellos se quedaron reflexionando un momento sobre lo que acababan de oír.

—Perdona mi memoria, hijo. ¿Pero de qué era el partido? —preguntó el .

—Básquet.

—Ah, básquet, maravilloso deporte —murmuró—. Es bueno para la salud.

—Sí, bastante.

Otro silencio se les unió de repente.

—También estás muy fuerte —agregó el anciano.

—Gracias.

Él tragó una bocanada de aire y se giró hacia el anfitrión de honor.

—Bueno, Carlisle. Ha sido una charla bastante agradable. Y ha sido un placer conocerte, niña. Tu nombre te hace justicia.

—Muchas gracias —respondió ella al halago.

—Y tú —señaló a Edward—; mándale un saludo a tu madre de mi parte, jovencito.

—Y de la mía —agregó la anciana.

—Lo haré.

—Cuídate mucho, por favor. —La Sra. Fisher cogió su mano y le dio unas ligeras palmadas—. Nos volveremos a ver más adelante.

Edward asintió. Carlisle se ofreció acompañarlos a la salida, y Bella alzó las cejas después de que se quedaron atrás.

—Te tienen mucho cariño.

—Sí…

—Pero apenas has hablado con ellos —lo acusó con una sonrisa, mientras él apartaba la vista hacia otro lado.

—Digamos que no sé muy bien como hablar con los mayores —murmuró entre dientes.

—Me he dado cuenta. —Más que cualquier otra emoción, ese pequeño detalle le dio ternura—. ¿Cómo es posible?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Simplemente me quedo sin saber qué decir.

—No, eso no. Que quieras ser político —precisó—. Debes llegar a la gente aprender estrategias para poder lidiar con todo tipo de personas. Si no, ¿Cómo lo harás?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me puedo dirigir a los de mi edad.

Bella miró hacia el techo.

—Nadie se quedará estancado en los diecisiete de por vida, y tú tampoco.

—Da igual —gruñó exasperado—, ya se me ocurrirá algo, todavía hay tiempo y…

—Eh. —Ella lo cogió de los hombros para que la mirara de frente—. No te lo tomes a mal. Recuerda que, aunque no lo demuestre de la mejor manera, mi intención es ayudarte.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y él no pudo evitar imitarla. Todavía tenía presente el supuesto enfado que sentía por haber pasado de su cara en el momento que se sinceró con ella en el jardín. Pero… ¿cómo podía mantenerse esquivo con ese trato? Simplemente, le hacía olvidarse.

Bella quiso aprovechar la cercanía y darle un pequeño pico rápido como disculpa… No obstante, sus planes se vieron truncados al oír una risa demasiado familiar a corta distancia.

—Papá…

Y en cuanto la palabra salió de sus labios, él encontró a Bella y de paso también a Edward; a quien por cierto, se le congeló el cuerpo de golpe.

—Discúlpenme un segundo.

Charlie se despidió del grupo de gente con el que estaba conversando y caminó en dirección a ellos, o más bien, hacia uno en concreto.

—Edward Cullen, supongo. —Lo repasó de hito a hito.

El susodicho tragó duro, antes de asentir.

—También me alegro de conocerte… Conocerlo, perdón, perdón.

Bella se mordió las uñas. Sin embargo, Charlie pasó de mostrar una cara seria a una de completa alegría.

—Mi objetivo es que tengamos confianza, hijo, tranquilo —le comunicó Charlie con un tono cordial y amistoso—. Tutéame sin problema.

Aun así, el chico seguía tan blanco como una hoja de papel.

—¿Es usted Charlie Swan?

Él se volteó hacia la voz y alzó las cejas de la sorpresa.

—¡Señor Cullen! —exclamó extasiado—. Una sorpresa detrás de otra, vaya. Es un placer.

—El placer es mío. Permítame decirle que tiene una hija encantadora —comentó echando una ojeada a Bella, quien lo miró agradecida.

—Aprecio mucho, el comentario, Carlisle —respondió Charlie—. Supongo que el suyo será igual. Una buena educación es la base de todo.

—Por supuesto, los valores impartidos en casa son imprescindibles para hacerlos buenas personas —correspondió con una sonrisa sincera.

—Y buenos profesionales. No se olvide, es lo más importante.

Sin embargo, el abogado no parecía estar tan de acuerdo.

—La verdad es que discrepo con usted en ese punto de vista, ya que para mí lo esencial es el corazón de los hijos —indicó con absoluta certeza—. Un preciado tesoro que, sin duda, hay que cuidar con grandes dosis de cariño y respeto.

Charlie asintió, luchando por mantener la compostura; aún así, ya lucía algo nervioso.

—Si, por supuesto. Tiene toda la razón. —Se aclaró la garganta—. Cambiando de tema, le confieso que me ha encantado la velada. Debo confesar que tiene unos amigos muy simpáticos.

Él suspiró.

—Siempre viene más gente de la cuenta, pero supongo que en este tipo de eventos es así.

—Cierto —señaló recuperando la comodidad—. ¿Y para cuándo la próxima?

Carlisle ladeó la cabeza.

—Dejemos que el destino lo decida.

* * *

_Vocabulario_

_Paro: subsidio por desempleo, lo que en UK se conoce como "unemployment benefit"._

**¡Hola otra vez! Sí, hoy he sido buena y di lo que prometí. ❤️ Beso intenso y voraz. 😏**

**Muchas gracias por las nuevas lectoras o, al menos, nuevas lectoras que han decidido empezarme a apoyar con sus reviews y likes en los adelantos del martes. ¡Es la primera vez que llegué a tantos con este capítulo! Aww, mil gracias. **

**Si os ha gustado y me queréis hacer feliz, dejad comentarios. (Conste que este es el capítulo más largo que he publicado hasta ahora de una sola tirada). 😘 **

**PREGUNTAS:**

**¿Os ha divertido también? ¿Ahora qué creéis que pasará? ¿Por qué pensáis que a Bella le ha venido un "temor" inesperado ante la confesión de Edward? ¿Y que opináis sobre la relación de Carlisle y Charlie? ¿Se han caído bien o mal? Porque lo cierto es que está en un estado de duda. ¿Alguien más nota que las palabras de Carlisle suenan como si tuviesen doble sentido o así?**

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS SEMANA PASADA:**

**Aprovecho para comunicar que en el siguiente capítulo empiezo con las dedicatorias. El orden irá yendo desde las lectoras más antiguas que tengo, hasta las más recientes. NO OBSTANTE, cualquiera que me haya comentado y/o se haya hecho notar tendrá su dedicatoria, tarde o temprano, pero la tendrá n.n Solo os ruego paciencia, por favor.**

**Gracias a todas por el apoyo. GRA-CIAS, porque hay lectoras que no siempre estáis en las mejores circunstancias para comentarme, y aún así lo hacéis. Os daría chocolates a cada una por lo dulces que sois, pero no puedo xD.**

**Me alegro que la historia os enganche a las nuevas, que os haga pensar que no hay argumento común. También confirmo que Carlisle y Lillian son buenas personas jeje, sin duda.**

**Y APROVECHO para desmentir de una vez la supuesta teoría que se formó en el anterior capítulo entre algunas de vosotras. NO. Carlisle no tuvo nada con Victoria y Riley no es su hijo. En esa escena, aparecían Carlisle, Victoria y JAMES; y hablaban sobre el hijo de esta última pareja. ¿La razón? Porque son clientes y amigos de Carlisle, tienen un hijo que está atravesando conflictos que Edward puede atravesar a su edad, así que más o menos tienen confianza para hablar de estos temas con él (además, como veis Carlisle es bastante sabio y buen consejero). Pero no más. Lo zanjo ya porque no va a mencionarse de nuevo y no quisiera que os quedáseis con la duda por nada :(**

**nnn**

**Dicho esto, hasta la próxima.**

**Kisses!**


	25. Sospechoso

**23\. Sospechoso**

**Dedicado a Patymdn: **

_"Gracias por ser el primer comentario de esta historia, _

_por seguirme en muchas otras y siempre buscar,_

_tarde o temprano, dejarme un review en cada capítulo_

_con tus diferentes impresiones. _

_De verdad, eres un gran modelo de lectora fiel."_

**nnn**

El lunes por la mañana, después de la primera hora, Bella se dirigió a su taquilla como de costumbre. Lo curioso, fue que tanto durante el trayecto de ida como de vuelta se sintió observada.

Trató de convencerse de que solo era idea suya, sin embargo, siguió teniendo la misma impresión por el resto del día. Inclusive, llegó hasta al punto de pedir ir al baño en medio de clase para poder examinarse frente al espejo a solas y asegurarse de que no hubiese nada raro con su aspecto.

Ni la falda levantada por detrás, ni una nota a sus espaldas, ni con una ojera disimulada y la otra no…

Por lo que vio, todo entraba dentro de los parámetros normales. Y tomando en cuenta la rareza de su caso, fue una suerte coincidir con Edward a la hora de salir.

—¿Qué tal el día?

Bella saltó por su súbita aparición llevándose la mano al pecho.

—Vaya susto.

—¿Qué ocurre?

Negó mientras repasaba nerviosamente con los dedos el borde de la taquilla.

—Nada.

—¿Segura?

—Es solo que… —Hizo una pausa evaluando su alrededor—. Siento que todo el mundo me observa hoy.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Te han dicho algo?

—No, solo se fijan —aclaró en susurros—. Mírame a los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Tú hazlo. —Él accedió a su petición y ella tomó aire—. Bien, ahora vuelve a ver detrás de ti y afírmame que todos los de pie ahí mismo no nos están prestando atención.

—Bella, no creo que…

—Tres, dos, uno y…

Al mirar tras sus espaldas a la vez, pudieron observar como varios rostros se giraron de forma inmediata.

—Wow.

Sin duda, ella tenía razón.

—No sé qué pasa… —dejó escapar Bella en un suspiro lastimero.

Por su parte, Edward se quedó estudiando a esas personas, de otras clases y cursos inferiores, con una pizca de desconfianza.

Continuó pensativo de camino a casa, hasta que de pronto, le surgió una idea remota en la cabeza. A pesar de resultar bastante alocada, se puso a buscar en Instagram un cierto perfil, aunque fuera únicamente para descartar posibilidades.

¿La sorpresa?

…Pues que había pasado a ser privado de forma repentina.

**nnn**

_—Te estaba buscando._

_Edward levantó la vista de uno de los libros que estaba tratando de desglosar._

_Tenía un proyecto pendiente de entrega en una fecha cercana y para eso había tenido que consultar información en libros que podría haber encontrado perfectamente en internet. No obstante, los profesores habían decidido que esa vez querían que hicieran la investigación del modo tradicional y además pedían cada una de las citas bibliográficas bien elaboradas. La interrupción lo había frustrado aún más._

_—¿Para? —preguntó con desasosiego._

_Alice no tenía prisa en contestar. Su forma de ser era tan particular como su modo de actuar, así que guardó silencio hasta sentarse a la esquina de su cama, justo al lado del escritorio, donde él estaba. _

_Sí, tenía la dichosa manía de seguir una clase de "pauta personal de modales" para todo._

_—Rose os vio a Bella y a ti el día de la fiesta, en el patio._

_—¿Y?_

_Ella inclinó levemente la cabeza._

_—Estabais besándoos._

_—Mierda._

_Y se maldijo por que la noticia cayese justo en esas manos. Ya solo podía pensar_ _en una cosa: problemas, tontos, pero problemas. _

_—Lo peor no es eso._

_—¿Hay más? —preguntó con un mohín._

_—Tiene una foto. _

_Edward se exasperó._

_—Creía que había dejado este tipo de niñerías atrás._

_Alice estuvo a punto de alzar una ceja. _

_Ambos eran conscientes de que la actividad favorita de Rose era chivarse. Sacar a la luz cualquier información de las personas a las que le daba la gana de molestar. Una costumbre que Edward creyó erradicada cuando alcanzó la pubertad… aunque, al parecer, se equivocaba. _

_—Nunca ha parado, Edward —declaró segura—. Lo único es que hasta ahora ya no encontraba nada extraordinario que decir sobre ti. Pero algo en el tema de Bella la ha hecho volver a las andadas contigo._

_Él bufó mientras el agobio se apoderaba de sus fuerzas._

_—Y ahora planea contarlo, ¿no?_

_Alice esbozó una sonrisa. _

_—No dirá nada hasta que sepa qué ventaja puede sacar de la información —le explicó—. Ahora va a ir haciendo preguntas, pero te recomiendo que aclares lo tuyo con esa chica cuanto ante para evitar que esto crezca y dure más de la cuenta. _

_Asintió procesándolo._

_—¿Cuánto tiempo tengo?_

_Ella se encogió de hombros. _

_—Una semana a lo mucho. _

_—¡Alice! —exclamó sorprendido—. Ella es… una buena amiga._

_—¿Solo eso?_

_—¿Qué más va a ser?_

_Ella lo observó escéptica._

_—En ese caso, no haberte besado con ella en medio de la fiesta para empezar._

_Edward soltó una carcajada._

_—Perdón, es verdad, tengo que responder sobre mis acciones a una niñata_ _intentando jorobarme la vida por todas partes, ¿En qué estaría pensando?_

_Su tono irónico no la afectó en lo absoluto y, ante eso, él suspiró._

_—¿No puedes abrirle el móvil y borrarle la foto o algo así?_

_—Estoy advirtiéndote, con eso ya es bastante —señaló—. No voy a traicionar a mi hermana._

_—Y no te estoy diciendo que lo hagas —masculló sin paciencia—. Pero Alice, sabes que mucho de lo que ella hace no está bien. Tu consciencia no debería limpiarse con solo atenuar el golpe cuando puedes evitarlo directamente. _

_Ella guardó silencio, luego se levantó sin apenas hacer ruido y caminó hacia la puerta haciendo resonar el sonido de los tacones de sus pequeños botines contra el suelo. Antes de salir, se volvió a girar._

_—Intentaré que no haga la bola más grande de lo que ya está, pero cuánto más tardes en hacer lo necesario, más tiempo durará todo._

**nnn**

Estaba claro de quién se trataba, todas las pistas lo indicaban.

Edward apretó los puños.

El sentido de la lealtad de Alice era especial. Ambos sabían que su aviso no iba dirigido para ayudarle a él, sino a Rose. Siempre trataba de salvarle el pellejo sin romper lo que para ella significaba el límite de confianza. En otras palabras, buscaba la manera de salvaguardarla a base de terceros sin llegar a revelar la clave de todo. Ese trabajo ya se lo dejaba a los interesados… que en ese caso, era él.

Convencido de su teoría, tan pronto como llegó a casa acudió impaciente al despacho de su padre y le pidió que le enseñara el Instagram de quien tenía en mente.

—¿Para qué lo quieres?

—Es urgente por favor, te prometo que no es nada malo.

Su padre lo miró por encima de las gafas.

—Necesito un motivo, Edward.

Él bufó.

—Sospecho que ha hecho algún pequeño comentario sobre mí y Bella en sus fotos.

Carlisle se tomó un momento para pensar y asintió.

—Hablando la gente se entiende.

Así que a continuación, buscó la aplicación que solo utilizaba para tener algún tipo de noción sobre sus hijas de vez en cuando y dejó el móvil en la mesa.

Edward lo cogió y lo revisó de reojo, pero se extrañó muchísimo cuando no encontró nada en sus recientes publicaciones fuera de lo habitual.

—¿Y bien?

Él tragó con fuerza.

Clicó en varias fotos, viendo las descripciones y tampoco aparecía ninguna pista que pudiese delatar algo extraordinario, nada o que se saliese de la normalidad.

No había completamente nada.

**nnn**

Edward estuvo convencido de que con el paso de los días, el problema se iría atenuando.

Pero se equivocaba.

En lugar de eso, las miradas acosadoras pasaron a convertirse en murmullos abrumadores. Y después, en risas que incomodaban y señalaban al objeto causante del efecto. Sin embargo, lo más frustrante para Edward era ser consciente de que la peor parte no se la llevaba él, sino Bella. Además, ella ni siquiera tenía una idea de por donde iban los tiros.

_"Cuánto más tardes en hacer lo necesario, más tiempo durará todo."_

Las palabras de Alice le taladraron la mente.

¿Qué era lo que quería en verdad? ¿No podía ser más clara?

Repasó su conversación con ella y solo consiguió llegar al mismo punto. Todo giraba entorno a la relación que mantenía con Bella.

Edward no tenía problemas en reconocer que le habían gustado unas cuantas chicas en su vida. Sin embargo, no sentía lo mismo que cuando estaba con Bella… para nada. Más bien, a pesar de que al principio todo se reducía a una rivalidad entre ellos, la manera en la que se trataron después era muy parecida a la que tenía con sus amigos de toda la vida.

Que sí, que los besos se habían unido al pack una o dos veces… pero si analizaba el contexto, bien se podría a haber debido a simple curiosidad e impulso del momento sin más.

Sí, Bella había malinterpretado sus palabras el otro día. Tal vez se asustó por esa razón y con eso dejaba claro que, aunque hubiese alguna posibilidad de sentir algo diferente a lo que pensaba, tampoco iba a ser recíproco. Él solo estaba diciendo la verdad, lo estaba pasando bien a su lado, y le había costado porque… obvio… era difícil ponerte a decir esas cosas. ¿Cómo no va a serlo? Necesitas… necesitas confiar. Pero sin duda, todo lo anterior era señal de que iba mal encaminado.

—¡Hey, Edward! —Antes de que pudiera girarse, Tyler llegó hasta su lado con un ánimo por los cielos—. ¿Qué te pasa últimamente, tío?

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Bueno, de lo mucho que se te ha visto con Swan estos días —murmuró sugestivo.

Ante su gesto, él suspiró de manera cansina.

—Se está convirtiendo en una buena amiga.

—¿Solo eso?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que hay más?

Él abrió mucho los ojos, como si fuera obvio.

—Tío, ¡Hasta saliste del voluntariado para ir a verla al hospital! —exclamó de forma acusatoria.

—Tuvo una crisis asmática y estuvo ahogándose durante varios minutos. Podría haber muerto —alegó en su defensa.

—Ya, tal vez eso lo entiendo, ¿Pero que renuncies incluso a los entrenamientos y a pasar menos tiempo en el grupo?

Edward no supo cómo responder a eso.

—Simplemente, lo prefiero.

—¿Tanto te gusta estar con ella?

Él hizo un chasquido.

—Es que es algo… privado. No sé como describirlo. Es alguien capaz de sacarme de mis casillas… Y que también puede hacerme reír a partir de lo menos pensado. Al conocerla, te das cuenta de que vale oro. Es lista, madura, siempre saca a colación temas extrañísimos…

—¿Temas extrañísimos?

Edward esbozó una pequeña sonrisa sin darse cuenta.

—No hablamos lo mismo que tú y yo. En su cabeza… parece que se muevan engranajes todo el tiempo. Me gusta escucharla, me atrae, su manera de pensar es tan… no sé; se cuestiona todo y no para de hacerlo —dijo rememorándolo con gracia—. Simplemente, me divierte y me fascina a partes iguales.

—Lo que te hace sentir bien son las miles de mariposas asfixiándose en tu estómago.

—¿Qué?

Pero Tyler se estaba partiendo de risa a su lado.

—Tío, reconócelo; estás colado por ella —afirmó dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Anda, te veo luego.

Y después de darle un par de palmadas en la espalda como despedida, lo dejó ahí; petrificado y pensativo.

¿Por qué todo el mundo se empeñaba en lo mismo? Uno ya no podía hablar bien de otra persona sin que los demás señalaran que estaba enamorado.

_Sin duda, era eso._

**nnn**

Edward bostezaba y se esforzaba por mantenerse despierto mientras seguía bajando las escaleras hasta llegar a la segunda planta. Pasó por las clases de primero, abriendo y cerrando agitados sus taquillas mientras guardaban sus cosas.

Entonces, se encontró a una castaña saliendo de la otra punta con los libros en los brazos.

—Hey, ¿Cómo te ha ido el día?

Pero de solo verlo, ella le cogió de la muñeca y lo llevó hasta la clase desocupada más cercana que había; cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—¿Pero qué pasa? —exclamó confuso.

A pesar de que estaban a oscuras, la luz del pasillo y del día que entraban por las ventanas de alrededor otorgaban suficiente claridad.

—Nada, que este es el único sitio en que puedo hablar contigo y que me dejen de instigar todos los ojos que aparezcan por el pasillo —murmuró con nerviosismo. Luego se alejó de la puerta y fue a sentarse sobre la mesa más cercana—. Pero supongo que ya pasará. ¿Y tú que tal?

—Supongo que normal… Eh, eh. —Bella empezó a llorar de repente y él fue a consolarla—. No te pongas así, vamos.

—¡Es que no puedo más, Edward, me desespera! No estoy hecha para lidiar con este tipo de situaciones. Me provoca ansiedad que la gente me esté mirando, cuchicheando y yo no sepa por qué —sorbió sus lágrimas—. Si quiero preguntarle a alguien que creo que me puede decir algo, me rehuye. Y… ya no sé si soy capaz de salir ahí fuera otra vez.

—Shh, venga —susurró mientras se ponía a su lado para brindarle ánimos—. ¿Dónde está la persona fuerte que conozco?

—¡Date cuenta de que no existe!

—Cuanto más te esfuerces en negármelo más me lo estás confirmando, tonta. —Sonrió apoyando la cara en su pelo.

—Que tenga mal genio no significa nada.

Edward suspiró.

—No es solo por eso…

Él pasaba los dedos por su espalda al mismo tiempo que ella accedía a contarle todo lo que pasaba por su cabeza, con calma y pleno control sobre cada palabra. Su aliento traspasaba la fina tela de la camisa que llevaba, produciéndole cosquillas en la piel.

—¿Mejor?

—Puede. —Ella subió un momento la cabeza—. He tenido suerte de que estés aquí.

Su respuesta le divirtió.

—Estate tranquila. Ya se cansarán —aseguró sin pensar.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan despreocupado?

Él suspiró.

—Supongo que están más por ti que por mí.

Le dolió reconocerlo, pero no tanto como ver la expresión de su cara cuando se lo dijo.

—Pero creía que se trataba de los dos…

—Sí, de eso mismo quería hablarte.

Ella frunció el ceño y, a continuación, Edward le explicó exactamente lo que había sucedido.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabes?

—Me enteré el martes, no te lo dije porque pensaba que iba a pasar, pero… veo que no. Siento no haberte dicho nada hasta ahora, pero prefería intentar cortarlo de raíz y no he podido.

—No hay problema. Total, sin autor fijo no sirve de mucho.

—Yo tengo mis sospechas —reconoció recordando a Alice—. Aún así, no puedo acusar a nadie sin tener pruebas concretas.

—Si no puedes delatarlo, tampoco detenerlo.

Y fue el momento en que sus orbes ralladas de marrón y un ínfimo negro se posaron sobre su rostro.

El contraste entre el peculiar desánimo en sus ojos y el efímero brillo de agradecimiento anterior, cruzó por su mente como un relámpago. El efecto, a diferencia, duró lo suficiente para hacerlo consciente del puñetazo que le producía verla sufrir y de las inmensas ganas que tenía por ayudarla a sonreír.

Iba a sonar como un completo zopenco, pero le daba igual.

—Te prometo que haré que pase.

—¿Cómo?

Él asintió, autoconvenciéndose de que no era una certeza engañosa.

—Tengo una manera.

Y tras dejarle un beso en la frente, se marchó.

* * *

**¡Hola a todas! Si os ha gustado, no olvidéis regalarme un review, por pequeño que sea :) Recordad que una buena acción siempre trae su recompensa.**❤️

**Haciendo este capítulo me he dado cuenta de que posiblemente la próxima actualización sufra un retraso.**😞 **He comenzado las clases otra vez y, aunque solo estemos al principio, veo que van a venir intesas. Así que ya advierto, puede que la fecha de actualización no sea la misma que habitualmente. **

**Dicho esto, pasemos a las PREGUNTAS ;)**

**¿Cuál creéis que sea la causa de los rumores? **👀** ¿Cuál será la solución que se le habrá ocurrido a Edward? ¿Cuánto ha cambiado la impresión que teníais sobre las hermanas de Edward hasta este momento? ;) Dejadme aunque sea una respuesta en comentarios, porfa, gracias.**

**RESPUESTA A REVIEWS PASADOS**

**Bueno, estas han rondado mayoritariamente a alrededor de dos temas claves: **

**La relación entre Carlisle y Charlie. Unas opinan que se han llevado bien y otras mal... hmm... hay una gran diferencia entre esos dos extremos, eh. xD Pero lo cierto es que las respuestas de Carlisle tienen doble sentido, y obvio confunden fácilmente. Y justo porque sus palabras son precisas y ANALÍTICAMENTE correctas, vale la pena rebuscarlas para cerciorarse del sentido. Obvio no señalaré qué respuesta es correcta o cuál no, lo dejaré a vuestro criterio ;) Ya os iréis dando cuenta con el paso de la historia también, claro. **

**El miedo de Bella y la confesión de Edward. Muchas habéis señalado el problema de Bella con el cariño, pero también otras habéis hecho bien en apuntar a Edward. Algunas opináis que para él es sencillo. Bueno, tal vez es más fácil para él expresar lo que cree que siente (con un salto de confianza) pero tal vez a la hora de PENSAR Y REFLEXIONAR sobre si lo que pensaba era lo cierto o no, tenga más dificultad que Bella. :P Es lo que este capítulo muestra, al fin y al cabo. **

**Con respecto a Bella, sabremos como vivió el miedo y esta situación en el siguiente capítulo. Os espero ;)**

**Dicho esto, me despido. Hasta la próxima actualización (que también viene con dedicatoria jeje, las que lleváis mucho tiempo aquí y habéis continuado conmigo hasta ahora, estad atentas). :***

**Kisses!**


	26. Verdades

**24\. Verdades**

**Dedicado a Liz Vidal**

_"¡Ay Liz! No te haces una idea del cariño que te tengo ya. _❤️

_Tantos comentarios que me has dejado en Facebook cada actualización y adelanto... _

_Entro a Fanfiction y los primeros párrafos enormes que veo suelen ser los tuyos jeje_

_Gracias de todo corazón por ser tan leal. :) __Y sobre todo, gracias __por esforzarte_

_ tantísimo __en analizar, indagar y encima interesarte por__ las aclaraciones. __Si es que, _

_te mereces demasiado, en serio. __Has dejado huella aquí, _🐾_ no lo dudes." _😘

* * *

Lo que al principio empezó como un día raro, para Bella acabó resultando un total martirio. De todo el bullicio que se generaba a su alrededor no lograba sonsacar nada. La única alternativa que le quedaba era analizar otro tipo de pistas, como la atención que le prestaban cuando se ponía a escribir en el ordenador o a ver el móvil.

O también otros momentos peores… como aquella ocasión en la que volvía de otra clase optativa hacia su mesa de siempre y descubrió algo que la dejó helada. En una de las esquinas del mueble, estaba escrito nítidamente el nombre de "Edward" seguido de un corazón.

Ella cogió una goma y lo borró frotando muy rápido hasta hacerlo desaparecer. Cuando alzó la cabeza, detectó algún que otro par de ojos posándose en ella. Desde entonces, a pesar del mal trago, ya se hizo más o menos una idea de por donde iban los tiros.

Sin embargo, eso no detuvo su paranoia, ya que seguían tras ella estuviese o no con él. Ese pensamiento le perseguía hasta el baño, y cada vez que oía a chicas hablar o reír cerca de los cubículos, giraba la cabeza en todas las direcciones. Tal vez la estaban grabando, o no, no había motivo para que llegaran a tal extremo, ¿verdad?

Los nervios la traicionaban a tal magnitud que incluso llegó a tropezar con sus propios pies al subir las escaleras. No obstante, nadie pareció haber reparado en su fallo de coordinación.

**nnn**

Ya era miércoles y todavía no había visto a Edward. Tampoco era que se viesen con mucha frecuencia de por sí, y Bella sabía que los descansos solía dedicarlos o a sus amigos o al entrenamiento. Ese día, en cambio, iba a ser diferente. Su nivel de ansiedad estaba rozando el límite y ya no solo le urgía verlo, sino que lo necesitaba. Así que, con el corazón latiéndole a mil, tomó todo el coraje que pudo para ir al estadio y probar suerte en encontrarlo.

Una vez dentro la gigante instalación deportiva, se paró en una de las gradas e hizo un esfuerzo para fijarse si estaba en medio del campo o al otro bando de los espectadores. No le costó ubicarlo.

Edward estaba en medio de un grupo de chicos que vitoreaba a los que jugaban en el estadio. Movió el brazo hacia un lado a la vez que otro de los chicos lo apartó sin querer, así que él cogió su cabeza y empezó a a despeinársela mientras su víctima intentaba zafarse. Los otros empezaron a reír ante la escena. No obstante, se detuvieron al oír el grito inesperado de los que habían encestado. Entonces Edward se levantó y empezó a gritar del entusiasmo mientras chocaba el pecho con otros chicos y juntos se abrazaban en círculo por la emoción.

Hasta entonces, todos los chicos que había conocido alguna que otra vez hacían ese tipo de tonterías. No entendía cómo no había visto a Edward hacer algo así antes.

_¿Tal vez porque jamás lo has visto en compañía de sus amigos o de otras personas que nos seas tú…?_

Dejó estar su ocurrencia y volvió a prestar atención al escenario real. Los vencidos se limpiaron el sudor de la frente mientras se dirigían hacia una esquina, al mismo tiempo que los de las gradas también se movían a la velocidad del rayo hacia un bando. Bella captó que iban a cambiar puestos. Tal vez en ese cambio era más fácil hablar con él, así que sería mejor bajar una o dos filas para llamarlo cuando estuviesen a una distancia relativamente cerca.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Bella se giró y vio a la pelinegra de pelo corto subir la grada para alcanzarla y sentarse al lado de donde todavía estaba situada.

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —señaló.

Alice cruzó las piernas por debajo de la falda y encogió los hombros.

—Digamos que soy la encargada de equilibrar la balanza cuando una situación en mi entorno así lo requiere. Y en esta ocasión, el asunto tiene que ver con mi hermano.

Bella no estaba segura de cómo interpretar sus palabras.

—Entonces… también quieres esperarlo, ¿no?

Ella sonrió.

—No es mi turno de contestar.

Bella abrió la boca, reflexionó y luego la cerró mirando al frente.

—Necesitaba un apoyo.

—¿Y lo buscabas a él? —inquirió con sus indagatorios ojos verdes—. Interesante.

Utilizó un tono con el que Bella se sintió denigrada.

—¿Por qué lo insinúas como si fuera algo malo?

—No lo hago —aseguró—. Lo único que pasa es que me resulta curioso.

Bella podría haber formulado cualquier respuesta, aprovechando que la posibilidad de réplica era sencilla. En cambio, algo la impulsó a abrirse más.

—Pues no entiendo por qué. En realidad, tiene lógica —afirmó convencida—. Es un buen chico. En él encuentras a alguien que te escucha, si se dispone a hacerlo, y que se esfuerza por entenderte y ayudarte sin rechistar, incluso en el peor de los escenarios. A mí tampoco me cayó muy bien al principio, pero reconozco que tiene sus virtudes y que es muy cariñoso cuando se lo propone. Además, el abanico de temas de los que puedes hablar con él es enorme. Nunca me explicó la razón por la cual os llevabais mal…. Sin embargo, si me permites, yo creo que deberíais intentar mejorar vuestra relación. De verdad es alguien con quien vale la pena contar.

Después de lo dicho, Bella esperó al menos un asentimiento por su parte, pero no. Alice se quedó mirándola con detalle hasta que, de un momento al otro, por fin dejó de hacerlo.

—Gracias. —A continuación, se levantó de su sitio—. A mí también me gustaría darte una recomendación a cambio.

—¿Cuál?

—Reflexiona sobre lo que sientes por él.

Su cara volvió a recuperar el semblante inocente y neutral con el que la conoció mientras se dirigía la salida.

Bella volvió su mirada hacia el estadio. No entendía el por qué, pero después de esa extraña conversación, también le entraron las ganas de marcharse.

**nnn**

Sentía los labios de Edward sobre los suyos. Cálidos y húmedos, amoldándose con suavidad a la forma de su boca. Era una sensación extremadamente placentera; sus manos recorrieron su torso antes de desplazarse hacia su cara, y se quedaron allí mientras ella era cada vez más consciente de su anhelo por profundizar la sensación.

Sus cuerpos se rozaban a muy poca distancia, produciéndoles un cosquilleo a ambos que no iba sino en aumento.

Y justo cuando Bella chocó con su pierna en un intento de acercarse, resonó el clic de una cámara.

Al despegarse asustados, descubrieron a una figura femenina delante de ellos.

—¡Edward! ¿Así que oficialmente estás con Bella?

Ella notó como un escalofrío le subía por la espalda. No obstante, la sensación se disipó en cuanto Edward rio despreocupado a su lado.

—No, qué va. Lo nuestro no es nada formal.

La chica no tenía pinta de tragárselo.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto —afirmó sonriente—. Es más, no tengo ningún problema en demostrártelo.

Con esa intención, se puso de pie y besó a la chica de una forma mucho más voraz y pasional de la que lo había hecho con Bella anteriormente.

Una punzada le cruzó el pecho a la castaña con la intensidad de una estaca, mientras la otra misteriosa chica sonreía y él posaba sus manos en sus caderas.

—¿Qué tal si nos vamos a otra parte? —sugirió insinuante.

—Yo encantada —murmuró con un tono descaradamente picarón y, acto seguido, los dos se fueron alejando de lo más acaramelados.

A Bella empezaron a picarle los ojos mientras luchaba con la sensación tan desagradable que comenzaba a gestársele en la boca del estómago.

Sentía que iba a vomitar, pero al mismo tiempo, la garganta se le estaba cerrando sin dejar pasar bien el aire. Fueron uno, dos segundos sin respirar, y entonces se comenzó a asustar.

Abrió los ojos de forma súbita y se reincorporó de un salto en la cama, temblando intensamente mientras trataba de reponerse. Desde ese punto de la noche, supo muy bien que no iba a poder volver a dormir.

Se abrazó a sus rodillas, con la respiración todavía agitada mientras el reloj marcaba otro minuto más. Su mente se puso a trabajar, en busca de una salida que la aliviara del susto. Tenía que reconocer que hasta entonces no se le había cruzado por la cabeza el aclarar su situación. Claro que, tampoco se detuvo a pensar sobre qué tipo de vínculo era el que en realidad estaba formando con Edward. O mejor dicho… cuál era el que ella deseaba que se diera.

Tal vez, solo tal vez… Su relación con él había llegado a tocarla de una manera más fuerte de lo que se llegó a imaginar.

Esas reflexiones la acompañaron durante gran parte de la mañana siguiente, incluso en la mitad de las clases, consiguiendo que dejara de prestar atención a lo que más le interesaba.

Más tarde por fin logró reunirse con Edward y lo cierto es… que solo pudo actuar de la manera más impulsiva posible. Tenía las emociones demasiado revueltas, acumuladas, y él fue la persona en la que se desahogó a base de gritos y llanto.

Era injusto, sí, pero el ejercicio jamás se desharía de toda la energía negativa que ella era capaz de forma. Se convertía en una bomba detonadora que explotaba solo de ese modo y no podía cambiar.

A pesar de sentirse avergonzada por sus acciones, él la consoló con paciencia… y puede que con algo de cariño también.

_Habían pasado varios momentos juntos ya. ¿Algún tipo de cariño debía haber, no? Aunque sin pasarse… claro, sin pasarse._

Estar en sus brazos fue el alivio más grande que pudo tener después de toda la incomodidad de los días previos y del mal sabor de boca que le generó la pesadilla. Casi sucedió un reverso cuando él le confesó lo que sabía desde hacía días sobre toda la intriga en relación a ellos dos. De todas formas, acabó agradeciendo que estuviese allí, pese a todo. Pero cuando se marchó de un momento a otro, despidiéndose de ella con un beso en la frente, sus dudas volvieron a azotar su mente.

Y en ese estado volvió a casa, con deseos de dejar de pensar de una vez. Aunque al mismo tiempo, no quería dejar de darle vueltas en lo que Edward causaba en ella cada vez que lo veía. En una de esas, una notificación nueva en el móvil la distrajo.

Con el ceño fruncido, descargó el vídeo que Edward le había enviado y este empezó a reproducirse de forma automática.

En ese momento, el corazón de Bella empezó a latir como nunca antes había hecho.

**nnn**

Lo que estaba a punto de hacer iba a suceder por varios motivos; y no fijos, sino difuminados. Intervenía el sentimiento de culpa que lo atosigaba sin parar, también los flashes en su cabeza de las palabras de Tyler, los momentos que había pasado últimamente junto a Bella y el gran repertorio de sensaciones que experimentó con ella. Todo, junto a sus pensamientos, no le servía para una conclusión clara.

Aún así, lo seguro era que algo sentía y tal vez el reconocerlo… sería la única solución posible para salir de ese embrollo.

Se sentó en la cama, frente al móvil y, habiendo planeado bien todos sus pasos, clicó el botón para iniciar la grabación.

_Justo así, acabó eliminando tres tomas seguidas en menos de catorce segundos. _

—Dios, Edward, esto no se trata de que salga perfecto, ¿vale? Debes hacerlo ya. ¡YA! Como salga.

Y después de repetirse la misma frase un par de veces más, al fin se sintió preparado. Así que lo volvió a intentar, prometiéndose no borrarlo de nuevo saliese como saliese.

—Hoy —empezó—, he decidido hacer este vídeo porque… No soy ciego, ¿vale? Conozco desde hace días lo de la cuenta anónima. Esa que empezó a seguir a los de tercero de secundaria, luego pasó a los de cuarto y llegó a los de Sixth Form, sí —frenó—. La misma que empezó colgando un post donde hacía insinuaciones sugerentes en forma de acertijo.

**nnn**

_"Era martes por la mañana, y Edward solo pensaba en lo acontecido el día de ayer._

_—Tío, tienes que ver esto._

_Tyler se aproximó a él y le enseñó un post de fondo lila en Instagram, con unas letras escritas en blanco. _

"Veamos quién de este colegio está escondiendo un secreto digno de la prensa rosa. Una chica perfecta, de último curso, que parece inocente pero que tal vez no lo es tanto. ¿Algún interesado en saber más sobre ese romance idílico entre el popular y la nueva de turno? Solo esperad hasta mañana ;) Chao".

_—¿De dónde lo has sacado? —preguntó Edward. _

_—Me lo han dicho Daniel Hein y la pandilla de los del C. Al parecer, a todos les ha empezado a seguir al misma cuenta._

_—¿A ti te ha llegado?_

_—No —no contestó Tyler—. Y a nadie de la clase, pero ya ves… coincide mucho que parezca que hablen de ti y justo eviten que llegue a la gente que tienes cerca" _

**nnn**

—Y cada vez esos mensajes eran más reveladores —añadió—. Confirmo lo que todo el mundo suponía, sí, iban dirigidos a Bella y a mí.

De pronto, dejó escapar una sonrisita sarcástica.

—Es increíble que en una época donde más se defiende a la mujer, para una broma pesada en contra de dos, una chica solo se limite a perseguir a la parte femenina. Porque sí, sé exactamente que lo eres y quien eres —aseguró con determinación—. Pero tranquila, no voy a delatarte y avergonzarte delante de tu público como te mereces, porque estaría cayendo en algo tan bajo como esto que has montado. Lo que sí que voy a hacer, en cambio, es desvelar el motivo.

Se tomó una pausa antes de continuar, pensando bien sus palabras.

—Veréis, hace unos días hubo un evento en el que Bella y yo coincidimos —anunció poco a poco—. Todos sabéis que llevamos un tiempo siendo amigos y… en una de esas, la besé. Una listilla que también estaba allí, aprovechó para hacernos una foto y montar este teatro para acabar publicándola. Pero se le olvidó que me debería señalar a mí en lugar de a ella, porque lo que en realidad pasó… fue que yo estoy enamorado de Bella y ella me rechazó.

Fijó los ojos en sus manos antes de atreverse a volver a recuperar la firmeza.

—Esa es la verdad, así que si la foto se muestra al final, ya da igual. He destapado el plan malévolo que había entorno a esa sorpresa. —A partir de ese punto, su voz se hizo más suave—. Espero que una vez sabido esto, dejéis de acosar a Bella. Si buscáis la víctima o al payaso del que reíros, me tenéis a mí. Solo os recuerdo que, cuando lo estás pasando mal en asuntos amorosos, lo menos que quieres es a alguien atosigándote por ello. Ahora sí, reflexionad bien sobre lo que vais a hacer. Y gracias por estar ahí.

Dicho esto, presionó continuar para proceder a subir el vídeo. Sin embargo, cambió de idea al último segundo y lo guardó en el móvil.

Había una persona que merecía verlo antes que nadie, así que Edward adjuntó el archivo y le dejó unas palabras en la descripción.

_"Por favor, si tienes algo que decir al respecto, prefiero que me lo digas mañana mirándome a la cara."_

Y una vez vio que Bella lo había recibido, entró a su cuenta de Instagram y lo publicó ahí también sin esperar ni un segundo más.

La mañana siguiente, Edward atendió al colegio escondiendo el temor bajo un aspecto de mero cansancio e indiferencia. Fue transitando entre los estudiantes que lo observaban sin inquietarse, tal y como había hecho los anteriores días, sin prestar atención al hecho de que se pusieran a cotorrear sin parar una vez desaparecían tras sus espaldas, ni al sonido de algunas risas que se apagaban en cuanto pasaba por delante…

Por lo menos, a esas alturas se sentía feliz de que se ensañasen contra él. Bella ya había aguantado bastante.

Se sentó por fin en su sitio y cerró los ojos, imaginando el día futuro en que todo eso hubiese dejado de ser la sensación del momento. Llegó bien de tiempo, y los veinte minutos que faltaban para el inicio de la clase pasaron volando, hasta que de repente volvieron a oírse jadeos de sorpresa.

Él abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que Bella estaba parada delante de él, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Podemos hablar? —preguntó antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de decir nada.

Edward expulsó el aire de sus pulmones con suavidad.

—Claro.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez! Lamento la espera, pero era demasiada la faena que tenía, y por eso avisé con antelación, porque sabía que me iba a ser imposible actualizar rápido. Con deciros que empecé a poenrme con el capi recién el sábado jeje. Pero tranquilas, mañana hay adelanto también :)**

**Antes que nada, gracias por los comentarios. Veo que cada vez hay más chicas que se animan. **😊 **Nunca pude enviar corazones por inbox, así que los dejo aquí mismo. **❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️❤️

**Entre los reviews que acabo de contestar, voy a destacar unas cuantas cosas. **

💎**Primero, sí, ya sé que nadie entiende a esas hermanas ni tampoco la razón por la que existe esa rivalidad con Edward. **😂😜** Ya se sabrán a su tiempo algunas de las causas, pero en sí... también existen esos tipos de hermanos que muy difícilmente se soportan.**

💎**Segundo, el comportamiento de Rosalie y Alice pertenece a las niñas de su edad ahora, de trece años. Nunca hay "acciones" determinadas ni tipos de perfiles como se puede decir de los bebés, pero sí se puede afirmar que son chicas que están entre una edad infantil y la adulta. Sus pensamientos, sus actos, pueden ser tan aniñados como peligrosos. Y estas ya no pertenecen a la generación anterior, sino a la actual, con todo lo que eso conlleva. **

💎**Tercero, ya se ha contestado la pregunta de "¿Qué planeaba hacer Edward?" Pues eso. Ahora solo queda ver qué dice Bella, y como procesa todo esto xD. Tenéis la suerte de que como he actualizado ahora, tenéis menos días de espera :)**

**Por último, vuelvo a dar las gracias a todas por el apoyo y hasta la próxima. **

**Kisses! **😘😘😘😘


	27. Extraña declaración

**25\. Extraña declaración**

Ambos salieron de la clase, dándose prisa para aprovechar hasta el último minuto de tiempo libre. Bella le tomó de la mano y lo guió hasta la planta de abajo. Una vez allí caminaron hacia el patio de atrás; el cual usaban los de secundaria y que por tanto aún se mantenía desierto, además de nublado, a esa hora.

—¿Debo prepararme para llegar tarde? —cuestionó Edward.

—En lo absoluto. —Ella se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a frente—. Los de cuarto y compañía suelen estar por aquí sobre las nueve menos cuarto. Hasta que aparezcan, tenemos un rato.

Él asintió, mientras echaba una ojeada al panorama.

—¿Y tu mochila, chaqueta…?

—En la taquilla. Llegué más temprano; pero te avisé ahora, algo justos, para poder aclarar bien las cosas y no arriesgarme a tener público.

Edward tomó aire, sin saber a qué atenerse.

—¿Quieres regañarme, agradecerme, o…?

—¿Es verdad que sientes algo por mí o solo lo has dicho para remediar la situación? —lo interrumpió antes que pudiese acabar.

Edward la analizó bien. Ella se mantenía firme, expectante y segura, todo lo contrario a como él estaba.

—Ambas —contestó Edward con sinceridad—. No estoy seguro del todo, pero tampoco he tenido tiempo de darle más vueltas. Lo que sí sé es que… tengo sentimientos encontrados. No te confirmo que sea amor todavía, aunque…

—¿Son dudas?

—Sí.

Ella lo meditó un segundo.

—¿Por qué dijiste en el vídeo que te había rechazado?

—Porque… desde la primera vez que te besé, tú dejaste muy claro que no te interesaba en esa forma.

Bella alzó las cejas.

—¿Y no se te cruzó por la cabeza pensar por qué sí te he correspondido después de esa ocasión?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo que ha sido un arranque.

Ella negó.

—No me tomes por esas que pueden ir dando besos por ahí sin concederles valor alguno; porque antes que hormonas agitadas, tengo neuronas y amor propio —remarcó—. Si lo hago, para mí debe tener un significado.

—¿Entonces?

Bella movió la cabeza.

—Dedúcelo.

—¿Tú también sientes algo?

—Digamos que también tengo dudas, como tú —aclaró apartando la vista.

Por su lado, Edward estaba lejos de aceptarlo.

—Pero no tiene sentido.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Si eso es verdad, ¿Por qué has sido tan evasiva conmigo? ¿Tan fría?

—¿Fría? —inquirió impresionada.

—Exacto, como cuando tuviste que pararte a meditar lo tuyo en el autocar entre si volvíamos a hacer las paces o no… O como cuando en el jardín te tomaste tan mal lo que te dije que hasta evadiste el tema y no lo quisiste volver a tocar —objetó—. Simplemente, no lo entiendo.

—¡Claro que no lo vas a entender si no recuerdas lo que has hecho tú también! ¿Acaso se te olvida lo que pasó después de que discutimos porque me besaras sin mi consentimiento? —cuestionó con la mirada fija en la suya—. Me dejaste de lado. Te limitaste a ignorarme durante días sin siquiera preguntarte cómo estaba, sin que te importara… Justo lo mismo que mis padres llevan haciendo conmigo toda la vida.

—Bella…

—¡Bella, nada! —exclamó con rabia—. Respóndeme tú ahora. ¿Por qué para ti fue tan fácil poner distancia? Porque para mí no lo fue, y encima para entonces recién empezaba a considerarte un amigo.

—¿Acaso no fui yo el que trató de arreglar las cosas después? —reprochó él—. ¿De tomar la iniciativa varias veces sin que tú ignoraras todos mis intentos? No me eches a mí toda la culpa.

—¡No lo hago y no me refiero a eso ahora! —Sacudió la cabeza como para desechar el tema—. No hablo de pedir perdón o no, de colaborar más o menos en arreglar las cosas. Lo único que digo es que no confío en que a ti te afecte de la misma manera que a mí.

Su voz sonó rota, dolida al final.

Edward bufó e hizo una mueca. Se esperó unos segundos, antes de volver a hablar.

—Es que no lo va a hacer, Bella, porque yo tengo una forma de ser y tú la tuya —expuso—. Es por eso que insisto que, a través de lo que hice, yo te estaba demostrando que me importas. Tú lo hiciste a tu modo y tampoco supe comprenderlo hasta ahora, que es cuando me lo estás explicando. —Tomó aire antes de seguir—. Cada persona tiene una clase de defectos y de virtudes. Lo único que nos queda es hablarlo para aplacar las diferencias y los malos entendidos. Una vez así, solo seguir adelante.

El discurso la hizo tragar saliva.

—¿Estás de acuerdo conmigo? —cuestionó él.

Bella lo miró a los ojos mientras le temblaba el labio.

—No me resulta fácil arriesgarme a que me hieras.

Edward formó una breve sonrisa, y tomó ventaja de su tono y postura vulnerable para acercarse unos pasos.

—Te insisto que el sentimiento es mutuo, por más que no lo manifieste de la misma forma.

Ella suspiró y perdió la fuerza de sus brazos en jarras, manteniendo solo uno apoyado contra su codo.

—Eso quiere decir… ¿que tú me quieres? —preguntó Bella con la voz baja.

—Podría decirse que sí.

Ella lo miró a la cara y, dudosa, dejó caer el otro brazo mientras daba un paso adelante; chocando contra su pecho.

—Yo… —Acto seguido, intentó volver a verlo por encima de sus pestañas antes de acabar apoyando la cabeza en su cuello.

Edward fue deslizando las manos cruzadas por los laterales de su cuerpo hasta que logró abrazarla del todo. Poco a poco, ella imitó su gesto del mismo modo.

Bella se dejó envolver, cansada y cómoda en su sitio. Y él no dio signos de lo contrario, más bien, cuando la notó más calmada empezó a acariciarle la espalda como la última vez; dispuesto a quedarse así con ella el tiempo que quisiera.

—Gracias… —susurró de la nada.

Y Edward casi colapsó de la ternura y el dolor que le produjo.

_¿Por qué alguien así llegaría hasta dar las gracias por una mínima muestra de afecto, tal y como si fuera un animal indefenso que lo adquiría por acto reflejo? _

A través de sus palabras, denotó un estado de gratitud y debilidad tan puro, que solo sintió ganas de protegerla a sol y sombra.

_¿Se lo decía por quererla o por apenas abrazarla? Optaría por lo segundo, porque la primera opción sería muchísimo peor. _

Desde ese punto… Fue consciente de que Bella tenía tanta fragilidad interior que, cuando le agradeció por el abrazo, lo dijo con el corazón en la mano.

_La_ _colmaría de todos los abrazos que necesitase, siempre que lo necesitase. _

—¿Mejor?

Ella sonrió satisfecha.

—Sí, la verdad es que me reconforta por fin desmenuzar esta gran… —Hizo un gesto con las manos para abarcar lo máximo de espacio—… situación.

A él se le escapó una breve risita.

—Y ahora que hemos aclarado las cosas, ¿Qué hacemos?

Ella se soltó sus brazos, aplicando un poco de distancia.

—¿Cómo que qué hacemos?

—Qué tal… ¿si por fin nos damos una oportunidad?

Ella se quedó sin saber qué decir, dubitativa.

—Pues, no sé…

—Piénsalo —insistió Edward—. En estas últimas semanas hemos estado en una posición de demasiada incertidumbre. Entre dar y no dar el paso. Besándonos y al rato hacer como si nada. Resulta un poco agobiante, ¿no crees?

Ella frunció los labios, meditándolo.

—Sí, bueno… tienes razón.

—¿Ves?

—Pero eso no quiere decir que…

—¿Qué?

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Es que es muy abrumador.

—Tómatelo como una forma de estabilizar las cosas —le propuso él—. Es cierto que es repentino y también es normal que te cueste. Todavía nos falta aprender mucho del otro, pero… ¿No es justo en lo que se basa el noviazgo, al fin y al cabo? ¿En cerciorate de tus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la otra persona a través de conocerla mejor, pasar tiempo juntos y tal?

Ella se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—¿Entonces? —inquirió él.

—Entonces… vale —dijo con la cara agachada otra vez.

Él bajó la cabeza, tratando de ponerse a su nivel.

—¿Debo tomármelo como un sí?

Ella frunció los labios.

—¿Debería tomarme lo del vídeo como un sí tuyo?

El rio.

—No puedo dejártelo más claro.

Ella sonrió moviendo la pierna como un tic nervioso.

—En ese caso… Somos novios, ¿no? —Hasta decirlo le costaba.

—Por ahora, veremos si funciona —afirmó él con tranquilidad.

—Solo una pregunta, ¿qué va a cambiar entre nosotros?

—Mi intención es que no cambie nada que no quieras —dejó en claro—. Que sigamos teniendo la misma relación, con lo que nos salga decir o hacer, y que vaya tomando el rumbo que quiera tomar… y ya.

—Me parece bien —anunció ella, recuperando la compostura.

—Perfecto.

—Eso sí —advirtió ella—, quiero que quede claro que ambos estamos seguros de que nada de esto es forzado por las circunstancias de lo que…

—Por mi parte no.

—Por la mía tampoco.

Edward asintió.

—Genial.

—Sí.

—Claro…

Ambos se miraron, callados, hasta que explotaron de risa al mismo tiempo por la rareza de la situación. Luego, él la miró a los labios y luego a sus ojos con duda.

—¿Quieres… inaugurarlo con…?

—Bueno…

Y el cosquilleo volvió a emerger dentro de ella mientras sus labios volvían a unirse, formando esa fricción que la traía loca. Lo cierto era que se estaba volviendo aficionada de la sensación placentera que provocaban los besos, aquella que la dejaba medio alelada cuando acababan.

Alice se complacía silenciosamente de su hazaña a una distancia razonable cuando su móvil vibró y ella abrió sonriente la notificación de Whatsapp.

Tal vez, Bella no era la única que había descubierto que estaba enamorada.

**nnn**

A Rosalie le burbujeaba la sangre.

Finalmente nadie supo de su identidad detrás del anonimato; pero después de haber oído cómo la humillaban públicamente a través de los comentarios de ese vídeo, aunque fuera sin mencionar su nombre, le costaba muchísimo controlar su ira.

Y tomando en cuenta el panorama, había planeado el desquite perfecto para esa misma noche.

—Te avergüenzas de Bella, ¿Edward?

El resto de la familia paró de cenar.

—¿Acaso la ves como un juego? —continuó ella.

—¿Pero de qué hablas?

Casi escupió las palabras, reacción que a ella no pudo satisfacerla más.

—Yo solo digo que el otro día la presentaste como tu amiga, y hoy me acabo de enterar de que en realidad es tu novia. ¿Pretendías guardártelo porque solo la quieres utilizar para pasar el rato o…?

—¡La cosa no es así!

—¿Bella es tu novia? —Carlisle intervino haciendo que Edward callase y Rose ocultase su alegría removiendo tranquilamente su chocolate caliente.

—Sí, pero si me dejas explicarte…

—Además, el día que vino te la llevaste directamente a tu habitación diciendo que solo ibais a estudiar…

—¡Rosalie! —la regañó su madre.

Ella se hizo la inocente.

—Los hechos son hechos —alegó en su defensa—. ¿No me has inculcado que siempre hay que decir la verdad?

—¡No es toda la verdad!

Ella dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a Edward.

—¿Entonces por qué te alteras tanto, eh?

Se carcajeó en cuanto lo vio exhalar con fuerza para contener la paciencia con ella.

—Está bien. —Carlisle captó la atención de los presentes en la mesa—. Ya he escuchado tu versión, Rosalie. Ahora quisiera escuchar a tu hermano.

—Todavía no he acabado.

—Será después —sentenció.

Y a continuación, Carlisle asintió en dirección a Edward para permitirle hablar.

—En primer lugar, sí, es cierto que Bella y yo estamos en una relación —reveló él—. Sin embargo, a Rose se le ha olvidado comentar que recién ha empezado hoy.

—Ya, claro…

—Silencio —exigió su padre ante su comentario en voz baja.

Ella se deslizó un poco más hacia abajo en su asiento.

—En segundo lugar —prosiguió Edward—, también es verdad que sabíamos hace días que estábamos sintiendo algo por el otro y todavía no aclarábamos la situación. Pero Rose nos tomó una foto en la fiesta con la que ha estado atosigando a Bella últimamente.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡Silencio! Y no te lo vuelvo a repetir —La orden cambió la expresión de Rosalie totalmente. Luego se volvió hacia su hijo, modulando el tono de voz —. ¿Tienes pruebas de lo que dices, Edward?

—De seguro es lo bastante ingenua como para seguir teniéndola en su móvil —aseguró con un tono burlón.

Rosalie pasó del escepticismo a tragar con fuerza en segundos, mientras los dos hombres se giraban hacia ella.

—Dame el teléfono, Rosalie —pidió su padre.

—¿Qué?

Él volvió a insistir extendiendo una mano en su dirección.

—El teléfono.

Ella lucía totalmente reticente.

—Siempre nos dices que nadie puede atentar contra nuestro derecho a la privacidad —pronunció a la defensiva.

—Hasta que empiezas a atentar contra la de otro. Dame eso.

Ella inspiró y después de demorarse lo máximo posible, se lo dio.

—Contraseña.

Pero la niña se limitaba a lanzarle dagas con los ojos.

—No te lo vuelvo a repetir.

—Uno, tres, seis, uno —finalmente susurró, presionada.

Él entró a la galería hasta encontrar las fotos que necesitaba siguiendo las instrucciones de Edward, quién suspiró de alivio al confirmar que sus sospechas fueron ciertas desde el comienzo.

Carlisle guardó el móvil en su bolsillo y la enfrentó con un aire autoritario.

—Rosalie, quiero que te disculpes con Bella en la siguiente reunión de Navidad. Y ya puedes estar haciéndolo delante de tu hermano ahora.

—¿Pero cómo puedes comprobar que te está diciendo la verdad?

Él alzó el móvil y mostró la pantalla.

—Aquí está la foto —señaló con obviedad.

Ella sacudió los hombros.

—¿Y quién dice que la estaba usando para esos fines?

—¿Lo vas a negar?

Ella lanzó a Edward una mirada colérica.

—Perdón —dijo antes girarse hacia su padre—. ¿Puedo tener el móvil ya?

—El móvil se queda conmigo.

—¿Por qué? —exclamó.

—Porque lo más probable es que se te confisque hasta después de Noche Buena.

Ella soltó una carcajada irónica.

—¡Claro! Él puede traer chicas a casa y encerrarse en la habitación con ellas, pero yo soy la castigada.

—Controla esa lengua —le advirtió su madre.

—¡Es que no es justo! —contestó con el tono de voz propenso a las rabietas.

—El padre aquí soy yo, y también el único que junto a tu madre que puede decidir qué es justo y que no respecto a tu crianza —declaró con firmeza—. Ahora, a tu habitación.

Ella se levantó de la silla con furia y corrió a su cuarto de inmediato.

Lillian fue la siguiente en pararse de su asiento.

—Iré a hablar con ella.

Carlisle asintió y Edward se puso a bailar por dentro. Para Rose los castigos de su padre podían ser dictatoriales, mientras que los de su madre podían ser leves pero que apuntaban directamente donde más le dolía.

—Está bien, ve. Yo todavía tengo una conversación pendiente con Edward.

—¿Y dónde voy yo? —Alice captó la atención de los presentes con una voz tranquila pero atenta.

—Acompáñame —acabó diciendo Lillian—. Después recoge el material que necesites de tu cuarto y te vas al mío mientras tanto.

—Pero la cena…

—La calientas después si te apetece.

Ella asintió y acto seguido se dirigió con su madre hacia las escaleras.

Edward observó los platos. Por suerte, Rose eligió el momento en el que todos casi habían terminado de comer.

Después de lo sucedido, se sentía muchísimo más relajado.

Con el ánimo recobrado, hizo el amago de levantarse de la mesa pero Carlisle lo volvió a retener.

—Alto ahí —le indicó mientras lo miraba para que se volviese a sentar.

—Conste que no lo pensaba decir frente a tu hermana, pero contigo no ha acabado todo —prosiguió con calma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Su padre dejó escapar un suspiro.

—Tienes novia y, aunque no crea que hayáis hecho nada el día que vino a estudiar…

—Papá…

Los nervios comenzaron a jugarle una mala pasada cuando fue intuyendo por donde iba la conversación. De lo único que tenía ganas, era de esconder la cabeza entre los codos y la mesa.

—En algún momento, sucederá —terminó de decir Carlisle—. Tendremos que repetir la charla de sexo seguro otra vez, te guste o no.

A Edward ya podían darlo por muerto… de vergüenza en esa mesa.

—Ahora no, por lo que más quieras, no —suplicó martirizado echando un vistazo a las escaleras.

Nadie le aseguraba que ya no pudiesen escucharlos.

—Puede ser mañana, cuando estemos más tranquilos —aceptó él—. Pero más allá de eso, mi enhorabuena por Bella. Se ve una buena chica.

—Lo es —asintió reiteradamente.

Él le dio una palmada en la espalda y lo dejó marchar. Estaba seguro que Charlie también quedaría emocionadísimo al oír la noticia.

Por su parte, Edward, dio gracias al cielo por frenar aquella tortura a tiempo.

_Y por darle fuerzas para aguantarla cuando tuviese que hacerlo…_

**nnn**

Mucho más tarde, Edward salió de su cuarto y chocó con Rose en el pasillo.

—Me debes una.

Ella alzó una ceja y lo observó como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—No he desvelado nada de la cuenta ni del chantaje; pero, como sigas metiéndote conmigo, nada me impedirá a hacerlo —le advirtió con dureza.

Rose soltó una risa jocosa.

—Para ese momento no tendrás pruebas —murmuró con un aire de superioridad que le caía como anillo al dedo.

—Me da igual —replicó Edward—. Tengo las capturas y el testimonio de Alice, sabes que no puedes evitar que sea sincera a pesar de que no le guste traicionarte. Además, de mi parte corre que tu castigo no sea peor del que ha sido. —Y con una sonrisa, se despidió de ella—. Buenas noches, hermana.

Él siguió de largo por el pasillo y bajó las escaleras.

Rose respiró hondo tratando de calmarse.

Nunca antes se había anticipado a formar planes sin tener absolutamente nada que manejar en sus manos. Pero costase lo que le costase, la próxima vez lograría vengarse.

—Aún no sabes lo que te espera, Edward…

Así le tomase días, semanas o décadas. En un determinado futuro, se las cobraría con todas sus letras.

* * *

💎**DEDICATORIA: Hoy no he puesto dedicatoria, como podréis ver, y es porque este es un capítulo muy importante de esta historia. Y este tipo de capítulos, están directamente dedicados a todas vosotras. **❤️** Todas y cada una de mis lectoras por estar aquí, por leer, porque vale demasiado y merece englobarse a todo aquel que haya podido captar algo de aquello que escribo. No importa qué sea, pero que os haya hecho sentir algo, reflexionar sobre algo o aprender algo :)**

**Si os ha gustado, no olvidéis dejar un review **😉

💎**PREGUNTAS: ¿****Qué os ha parecido la petición de noviazgo de Edward? ¿Os esperábais que esos dos formaran su noviazgo de esa manera? ¿Y qué hay sobre Rosalie, hum? Creo que puede haber sacado a muchas de quicio... 😜**

💎**REVIEWS ANTERIORES: He estado leyendo lo que me habéis escrito (Por cierto, os he contestado a cada una en un tiempo récord). Y he notado... algo normal, que muchas de vosotras os saltáis alguno que otro párrafo al leer. Y lo comprendo. ¿Qué dije al principio? Que por eso mismo no me gusta extenderme tanto. Entiendo, entiendo, no todo es entretenido. Igual, solo comento esto porque vendría bien que de vez en cuando os releáis las partes que os habéis saltado para aclararos las ideas de lo que realmente va pasando, para responderos preguntas que ya están contestadas ahí mismo y... si sentís que lo necesitáis en algún momento, eso es todo. Os animo siempre que os apetezca. **😘

**Por otra parte, si en algún momento llegáis a perderos uno que otro capítulo y releéis dos de golpe no pasa nada, más faltaría xD Leed cuando podáis y os agradeceré de la misma manera, de verdad.** ❤️

**Por último, gracias por leer. 😘😘😘**

**Kisses!**


	28. Amigos

**26\. Amigos**

**Dedicado a Kaja0507**

_"Nena, con darte las gracias por haberte notar _

_y seguirme desde las primeritas historias que subí, _

_me quedo corta. No dejas un solo cap sin comentar, _

_así tengas que pasar varios solo dando el aviso de que ya has leído. _

_Y aunque tus mensajes son cortos, son igual de fieles y gratificantes._

_De todo corazón, agradezco tu apoyo."_

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho y veinte de la mañana. Pocos estudiantes uniformados recién se encontraban traspasando la entrada del colegio y el sol todavía no llegaba a posarse en lo alto del cielo.

—¡Bella!

Un hormigueo cobró vida en el interior de su pecho al oír su voz. Ella se giró de lo más alegre, y de pronto, el recuerdo de que su relación ya no era igual la golpeó.

—Hey... —Fue lo único que le salió decir—. No esperaba que pudiese verte tan temprano por aquí.

Él se paró frente a ella, agitado por la carrerita que había pegado para alcanzarla.

—Y no puedes —confirmó tratando de recobrar el aliento—. Normalmente vengo más tarde, hoy he hecho una excepción.

Ella asintió, todavía atosigada con la sensación de novedad.

—La suerte de poder venir caminando —resopló ella—. ¿Y qué ha pasado hoy?

—Tenía ganas de hablar contigo un rato antes de que empezaran las clases.

—¿Sobre qué exactamente?

Edward adquirió una postura pensativa, moviendo su peso de un pie al otro. Prácticamente, el mismo gesto que hizo la noche en el jardín cuando se puso a confesarle parte de sus sentimientos.

_Tal vez quisiera decirle algo bonito y no se atrevía a soltarlo._

Y la simple idea la entusiasmó. ¿Acaso pretendía imitar a esas relaciones de película donde se hacían sonreír el uno al otro todo el tiempo con cualquier cosa? ¿Al menos lo querría intentar? O tal vez... ¿Sería cierto eso de que el secreto de toda pareja radicaba en enamorar al otro cada día más? ¿Edward lo habría averiguado y por eso él...?

—Pues, ayer estuve hablando con algunos de los chicos, y...

—¿Y?

—Quieren conocerte.

Su ilusión se evaporó en un soplo.

—¿Solo ibas a decirme eso?

—Sí, ¿por qué?

Bella frunció los labios.

—Pues... —Se aclaró la garganta—. ¿Tampoco es como si nunca me hubiesen visto, no?

Edward sonrió.

—Me refiero a conocerte más a fondo —clarificó él—. Había pensado quedar en vernos con ellos durante el descanso. ¿Puede ser?

Bella hizo una mueca mientras tiraba levemente de la hombrera de su mochila.

—Es que ya había planeado adelantar el trabajo voluntario de Business and Management para el martes que viene...

_Y lo cierto era que no quería amontonarse de más pendientes para el fin de semana. Solo... esperaba que no se enfadase con ella por eso. _

—Si quieres te ayudo luego a hacerlo —propuso como alternativa.

—¿De verdad? —inquirió impresionada—. Mira que tú no llevas esa asignatura.

—No hay problema —le aseguró Edward—. Me limitaré a buscar la información necesaria y ya está. Así consigo que no solo los viernes por la tarde se te hagan más amenos, sino también la hora del patio.

Y aunque Bella parecía estar un poco más animada, no lo lograba del todo.

—Gracias por la oferta, pero habíamos quedado en que esto del estudio sería mutuo y no sé si más cantidad de ayuda por tu parte equivale a que yo...

—¡Eh, eh! No debes devolverme ningún favor, tranquila. —Él le cogió la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos—. Esto lo hago porque quiero y porque siento que de verdad necesitas despejarte más. Te lo mereces, Bella.

Y sin esperarlo, aquella repentina consideración llegó a enternecerle el corazón.

—Pues... Muchísimas gracias, Edward —murmuró con la más grande de las sonrisas.

—No tienes por qué dármelas. —Le guiñó el ojo y, después de hacerle una pequeña caricia en el brazo, desapareció de su vista.

Aquel pequeño tacto se le quedó grabado como una corriente de fuego en la piel.

Sin proponérselo, al final, sí había logrado que le quisiera un poco más.

**nnn**

Bella estaba tratando de aguantar el peso de tres libros, libreta, chaqueta, estuche y carpeta en sus brazos; apenas veía por donde pisaba y se encontraba a escasos metros de su clase cuando alguien le habló en voz alta por el oído.

—Hola.

_Por poco y se le caía todo._

—¡¿Podrías dejar de asustarme cada vez que me ves aquí?! —chilló volteando la cabeza en su dirección.

Él se empezó a reír.

—La verdad, no. Es divertido —admitió, haciéndola rodar los ojos con ironía.

—Hasta que me dé un infarto.

Él hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

—Volveré a visitarte al hospital.

—Ja, ja —soltó sin mucha gracia.

Después de un pequeño regocijo más, Edward se calmó y trató de ayudarla. Cogió la mayor parte de los trastos que llevaba y se dispuso a acompañarla y ejercer la función de estantería mientras ella guardaba todas las cosas en su lugar. Al poco tiempo, el simple hecho de ir viendo la cara en absoluto silencio les hicieron ir dejando escapar pequeñas risas contagiosas de vez en cuando.

Esos micro detalles demostraban lo sencillo que resultaba que ocurrieran momentos especiales entre ambos.

—¿Lista para ver a mis amigos? —le preguntó una vez ya no quedaba nada más por hacer.

Bella desvió la mirada.

—Supongo.

Edward le tendió una mano para que se levantara. Ella la cogió y, una vez de pie, se dejó guiar por él hacia una de las salidas.

**nnn**

En el patio, Tyler estaba sentado en el respaldo de una de las bancas mientras Jessica perseguía a Irina de forma insistente.

—¡Estate quieta ya, Jess!

—¡Necesito una nueva Instastory! —replicó con la voz entrecortada—. Llevo poniendo la misma hace ya una semana.

Irina le echó un vistazo al móvil.

—¿Y debe de ser justo un vídeo?

—¿Al menos una foto? Por favor.

La otra chica entrecerró los ojos.

—Una foto... —le advirtió.

—Como quieras.

—¡Pero no me grabes!

Jessica sonrió mientras ambas se sentaban en la banca para empezar a posar y hacer caritas. Incluso en alguna se les unió Tyler. Luego volvieron a galería para escoger entre las tomas.

—Esta ha quedado bien —mencionó.

—Pues no se diga más.

—Hola a todos —anunció Edward al llegar. Abrazó a Bella por la cintura para llamar la atención sobre su persona—. Traigo a alguien.

—Sí, ya lo vemos. —Jessica se giró y le echó una inspección rápida—. Hola Bella.

—¿Qué hay? —Le siguió Irina.

—Bien, gracias —respondió Bella con cortesía.

El rubio se removió el pelo con nerviosismo.

—¿Todos os conocéis, no?

—Estamos en la misma clase, Edward —intervino Bella.

—Ya...

Todos se miraron entre ellos.

—Todavía no me lo puedo creer. —Tyler negó con la cabeza dirigiéndose a Bella con un aire más abierto—. ¿Sabías las maravillas que este pillín de aquí hablaba a tus espaldas? Agh, y ahora me entero que solo lo hacía porque estaba colado por ti y no le hacías caso.

—Tío... —intercedió Edward.

—¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad —contestó carcajeándose—. Nos teníais muy convencidos de que os odiabais.

Contagió la risa a Bella y la última a Edward. Se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por un breve tiempo, hasta que a ella le ganó la vergüenza y volvió a redirigir su atención hacia los demás.

—Entonces cuéntanos, Bella —propuso Irina mientras Jessica se miraba las uñas—. ¿Cómo surgió el amor?

Bella frunció los labios.

—Pues... básicamente, por pasar algún que otro tiempo juntos. Creo que coincidimos en determinados intereses y, además, nos complementamos en personalidad.

Era lo primero que se le había ocurrido decir, ya que tampoco tenía mucha idea de cómo describir el progreso que se dio en su relación.

—Uhm... un toque romántico sí que tiene —admitió Irina de buena manera—. Aunque me sorprende que aún no hayáis subido ninguna foto juntos.

—¿Y con qué nombre queréis que os shipeen? —cuestionó Jessica de repente.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—No entiendo...

—¿El qué?

—¿Qué es shippear?

Irina y Jessica intercambiaron miradas de sorpresa.

—¿En serio no lo sabes? —interrogó Jessica con cierto toque burlón.

—En resumidas cuentas, es seguir una pareja y ponerles un mote juntando sus nombres —le susurró Edward muy cerca de su oído.

—Ah...

—Estás algo desactualizada, ¿no? —formuló Jessica con curiosidad.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No suelo tener mucho interés por las ideas que inventan sobre personas que no me importan.

Jessica asintió, aunque no volvió a decirle nada.

—Bueno, es normal —mencionó Tyler poniéndose de su parte—. Hay muchas chicas que tampoco son tan infantiles con esos temas.

—¿Perdona?

Él se giró hacia Jessica e Irina, socarrón.

—Es la verdad, no todas estáis tan obsesionadas con esas chiquilladas.

—Ni nosotros —agregó Edward abrazando a Bella desde detrás, quien se sintió más reconfortada con su apoyo.

Jessica le sacó la lengua a Tyler y él la imitó. Luego Irina le dio una patada bromista, él otra y de esa forma en muy poco tiempo acabaron riendo. Se notaba que tenían confianza.

—¿Y qué suele gustarte? —indagó Irina volviendo a centrarse en Bella.

—No sé. Tal vez leer, tocar algún instrumento, aprender idiomas nuevos...

—¿Algo que no se refiera al colegio? —interfirió Jessica.

Y aunque no hubo señales de que lo dijera con mala intención, a Bella el comentario le sentó como una patada.

—¿Nadar? —Volvió a probar con duda.

—Wow, me encantan las fotos que la gente que hace natación publica bajo el agua —añadió Irina con una sonrisa—. Son súper chulas. ¿Tienes muchas de esas subidas en tu Insta?

Bella negó.

—No tengo cuenta.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Jessica.

—Pues lo que oyes. No...

—Lo que quiere decir, es que ahora compartiremos una —se apresuró a explicar Edward—. Así que ha cerrado temporalmente la suya, igual que yo haré en breve con la mía.

—No hablarás en serio. —Jessica no pareció muy conforme con la respuesta.

—Sí lo hago —ratificó él—. Es una nueva tendencia que nos da curiosidad y queremos probarla.

—Tienes razón. Hay pocas parejas influencers que lo están haciendo, pero si os interesa... Está bien, ¿no?

Después de que Irina diese su apoyo a la idea, Jessica no tuvo de otra más que aceptar.

—Bueno, pásame el nombre de tu nueva cuenta entonces.

—Todavía no está disponible, pero haré una Instastory cuando la tengamos lista —reveló él—. Tal vez sea la última que veáis de mi parte por un tiempo.

—Okey —aceptó curvando el labio.

—¿Y qué vais a hacer el fin de semana? —consultó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Hay una nueva fiesta en el Coco South —mencionó Irina—. Tyler tiene contactos. ¿Os apuntáis?

—Creo que pasaremos —declaró él cogiendo la mano de Bella—. Hemos quedado para salir por ahí, los dos solos.

—Oh, claro. —Irina pareció estar de acuerdo con su plan.

Tyler aprovechó el momento y soltó un gran silbido sugestivo.

—Uhm... parejita feliz. Ya me estaba preguntando porque estabas tan desaparecido últimamente. Nunca nos habías hecho esto, Edward —señaló de un modo sugerente—. Supongo que ella es especial.

—Claro —contestó él sin dudar.

Bella, por su lado, formó una sonrisa forzada; hallando el doble sentido de la palabra en su cabeza.

**nnn**

—Especial, en el sentido que no comparto ninguno de sus gustos —comentó con dureza.

—¿Por qué piensas...?

—Sé perfectamente lo que intentaban decir —recalcó mirándole a los ojos—. Y aunque me lo dijese como el típico elogio de tener algo distinto al resto de las chicas en general, sigue sin tener sentido. O eres como los demás o eres un desplazado social, date cuenta. Eso de ser diferente y verlo como algo positivo en la vida real no cuaja.

—Eh, aprenderás a tratar —afirmó Edward como si no tuviese ninguna duda—. Lo de los gustos solo es una faceta. Detrás de eso, tenemos el mismo corazón y sentimientos. Todos acabamos compartiendo ese aspecto y es lo que a veces nos une más.

Ambos estaban otra vez en el patio, en una de las bancas, solo que para ese tiempo ya habían finalizado las clases del día. El estar ahí se les había hecho una costumbre puntual para cada vez que sentían que necesitaban hablar más de lo que se les permitía por horario.

Ella suspiró.

—Gracias por la ayuda, por cierto.

—¿Con lo de Instagram? No es nada —indicó—. Además, no es ningún sacrificio. Solemos probar cosas nuevas con frecuencia.

—Ya veo.

—Pero debo admitir que me he quedado con la curiosidad. —Edward frunció el ceño—. ¿Qué tipo de redes sociales usas?

—Ah, pues... Facebook y WhatsApp.

—¿Y ya está?

Bella encogió los hombros.

—Soy de las que prefieren tener privacidad.

—¿Nada más? —volvió a preguntar él—. ¿Twitter? ¿Snapchat?

—No.

Edward no salía de su asombro.

—¿Cómo es posible?

—Ya te lo he dicho —le dijo con un tono cansino—. He estado en varios colegios porque mi padre viaja todo el tiempo.

—Sí, pero justo por eso deberías ser de las que tiene un montón de personas con las que mantener contacto por el mundo, ¿no? De esos chicos y chicas que tienen más de mil amigos agregados o seguidores y así.

Bella se detuvo un segundo a observar a los lados y, al convencerse que estaban solos, suspiró.

—En realidad, los cambios de colegio no son más que una excusa...

Notando su confusión, ella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo antes de explayarse.

* * *

**¡Hola otra vez! Y gracias muchas por leer ❤️**

**Sí, vemos que cada vez la señorita que tenía más dudas de la relación las está despejando... ¿Qué será lo que irá a decir ahora?**

**También hemos visto el grupito principal de amigos de Edward, versión extendida con Bella incluida. ¿Qué tal os ha ido pareciendo cada uno?**

**💎💎AVISO IMPORTANTE RESPECTO A LAS ACTUALIZACIONES💎💎**

**Como sabéis, hace ya varios capítulos que vengo actualizando solo sábados y ya no viernes. No obstante, en las siguientes semanas estaré tratando de recuperar el hábito de actualizar antes... Ya que me sale más a cuenta hacerlo más temprano de lo que hago normalmente. 🙂 Hoy me lo ha recordado cierta lectora, pero igual ya tenía pendiente avisarlo jeje. Así ya sabéis para cuando esperar el próximo. 😉**

**SI OS HA GUSTADO, DEJAD UN COMENTARIO, POR FAVOR. AUNQUE SEA UNA PALABRA DE GRATITUD ❤️ Recordad que las buenas acciones siempre son recompensadas.**

**Si has leído hasta aquí, te doy un regalo como lectora. Un consejo: repasa las características de los personajes principales hasta ahora. Ojos, color de pelo, nombres... porque hay algunas diferencias que están generando confusión general. Que si adopción de Rosalie y Alice, que si Tanya o Jess, nah... no es así. Hay que fijarse bien.**

**Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.**

**Kisses! 😘😘**


	29. Confianza ciega

**27\. Confianza ciega**

**Dedicado a LicetSalvatore**

_Otra que también me atrapa, sorprende_

_ y confunde __con sus increíbles análisis en cada capítulo xD_

_ Creatividad al poder lo llamaría yo a veces, _

_pero es cierto que te agradezco por tomarte el tiempo _

_de comerte la cabeza tal y como lo haría esta Bella :)_

* * *

_—En realidad, los cambios de colegio no son más que una excusa... _

_Notando su confusión, ella cerró los ojos e inspiró hondo __antes de explayarse. _

—Lo de los viajes es verdad —reafirmó Bella—. Pero lo que siempre omito decir es... que me cuesta mucho encontrar a alguien con quien pueda encajar; y eso significa que hasta ahora no me he visto obligada a separarme de ningún grupo de amigos, porque directamente nunca lo he tenido.

Él quedó consternado.

—Así que tampoco he necesitado de una red social para mantenerme al tanto con los demás, porque con o sin ellas seguiría sin pertenecer a ningún lugar —prosiguió—. Más bien, la única emoción que llegaba a provocarme el tener que mudarme constantemente... era la esperanza de ser más afortunada en el próximo destino.

Edward vio sus ojos perdidos en la nostalgia. Y le dolió, le dolió bastante oír su experiencia.

_Aunque lo más difícil de todo, fue procesarlo._

—Yo creía que en un año conseguías encontrar a varios... —murmuró él—. O al menos a alguien.

Bella se retrajo en sí misma.

—Uno o dos como máximo cuando he tenido suerte, y ya apenas mantengo la comunicación con ellos. Pero en general, tuviste razón la primera vez que lo señalaste. Han sido muy pocas las veces en mi vida en que no he estado sola, Edward. Muy pocas.

Y el maldito sentimiento de impotencia le volvía a golpear.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella. —Y trató de transmitirle en esas escasas palabras las innumerables emociones que no se veía capaz de describir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Con esta experiencia he aprendido a dejar de echarle la culpa a los demás. Mi caso es el anormal y por tanto es mi personalidad la que falla, no la de otros —declaró Bella—. Ni se te ocurra decir lo contrario porque no hay nada que puedas esgrimir en tu defensa. Tampoco es que me resulte nada fácil hablar de esto, pero si lo hago... es porque confío en que no vas a ir por ahí comentando nada.

—No lo haré.

—Bien —se limitó a decir.

—Y sigo sin entender por qué alguien como tú ha debido de pasar por situaciones así. Deberían de construir un banco de la amistad en tus antiguos colegios, en serio.

Ella sonrió con consideración.

—Pero, por favor, recapacita sobre tus ideas —añadió él volviendo al tono serio—. Aunque insistas en negarlo, estás equivocada: nada en ti falla. Tu manera de ser es la que es, a mucho orgullo, y puede ser tan compatible con los demás como cualquier otra. Que no hayas encontrado el como y quien, es otra historia. Sin embargo, tú tienes la capacidad de ser de gran valor para mucha gente.

—Ya, ¿Y cómo respaldas tu punto? —cuestionó.

—Uno, porque tienes sentimientos profundos y sinceros; y dos, porque con cualquier cosa que dices... transmites mensajes que pueden ayudar a toda clase de personas. No tengo ni idea de cómo lo haces, pero tienes un don, Bella. Y tienes que empezar a apreciarlo.

Su seguridad y determinación le sorprendieron. Cada vez lo hacía más.

—Apuesto a que no soy el único que lo admira, ni voy a serlo —aseguró él—. Por ejemplo, ahora a Tyler le caes bien, y aunque haga bromas fuera de lugar de vez en cuando... es un buen tipo. Y a pesar de que Irina es escéptica al principio con quien no conoce, acaba siendo una amiga tan paciente como justa; y Jess tiene sus momentos, claro, pero en el fondo es muy cariñosa.

Ella estaba convencida de que los ejemplos mataron su teoría, pero cuando llegó al final a Bella se le escapó una risita.

—¿Cariñosa?

—Sí —afirmó con seguridad—. Supongo que, como tú has sido la última en entrar al grupo después de ella, le va a costar acostumbrarse. Aún así, sospecho que pronto lo hará.

Ella no pudo evitar que le surgiera la curiosidad por saber porqué había elegido definirla justo con esa palabra... Tenía varios interrogantes al respecto.

—Ya veremos.

—De todas formas —intervino él—, y ya cambiando de tema, me da mucha pena que te pierdas las redes sociales. Son un gran invento y siento mucho que lo vayas a desaprovechar.

—¿De verdad crees que no me he interesado ya por ese mundo? —inquirió con burla—. Han sido miles las veces en que he pensado crearme alguna cuenta, por curiosidad, pero acababa desechando la idea.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque aun cuando existen miles de funciones más... al final, una red social sin círculo social no sirve de mucho.

Edward se atrevió a esconder un mechón detrás de su oreja para que volviera a mirarlo.

—Sabes que si quieres, esta vez puede ser diferente.

—¿Ah sí?

Él asintió.

—Al igual que tú tienes la intención de ayudarme a relacionarme con los mayores, yo te ayudaré a encajar entre los de tu edad. Es más sencillo de lo que crees.

Ella suspiró.

—¿Cómo?

Edward le contó su plan rápidamente. No obstante, Bella no se lo tomó tan bien como pensaba.

—En otras palabras, quieres que haga lo mismo que los demás para ser aceptada —exclamó con disgusto.

—No es del todo así —la corrigió—. Piensa... en tu elocuencia. No es algo que solo usas para aparentar ser una niña perfecta ante el mundo, ¿verdad? También forma parte de ti, la has entrenado porque te gusta esa forma de hablar. Pues, de la misma manera, tampoco tienes por qué convertirte en la típica adolescente que solo use la aplicación por moda. Solo que si quieres probarla y empezar a usarla, también jugará a tu favor para ser aceptada. Puedes tenerla o no, pero ayuda.

—Está bien, comprendo —dijo medio convencida—. Aún así, mi intención no es que me acepten a partir de mostrar mi vida privada en una aplicación o de inventarme una falsa.

—Tú eliges si mostrar más o menos, no tiene que ser para nada así si no quieres que lo sea.

—¿Seguro?

—Sí, existe algo llamado equilibrio. Pero tranquila, si no lo comprendes todavía, cuando te enseñe ya lo harás.

Bella suspiró.

—¿Te puedo preguntar algo más?

—Habla.

—¿En serio te nace echarme una mano con esto?

—¿Por qué lo haría, sino?

Con esa cuestión ella sacaba a relucir sus inseguridades de nuevo.

—No sé. Hay tantas personas que pueden encajar mejor que yo... Me veo como un caso inútil en el tema —confesó—. Supongo que ya me he acostumbrado a no ser importante para nadie.

—Pues te informo que para mí lo eres.

Bella alzó la mirada y esbozó una sonrisa tímida_. Sin lugar a dudas. Lo dijo, sin lugar a dudas. _Tal vez, después de tanta espera sí había alguien con el quien fuera compatible.

Ella iba a volver a hablar cuando, de repente... Edward la abrazó.

No necesitó ni siquiera que lo pidiese, simplemente, por su expresión, presintió que era lo correcto y lo único que le haría sentir mejor en ese momento.

Ella correspondió al amoroso gesto, dueña de una felicidad tan grande que no le cabía por dentro.

Y solo así, sintiendo la gran mezcla de sensaciones a la vez como lo eran el cosquilleo que conseguía estremecerla, su pulso agitado y el regalo de un cariño hacia su persona que no sabía de donde había logrado surgir, Bella pudo darse cuenta de lo perdidamente enamorada que estaba.

**nnn**

Al llegar a casa, Bella dejó las llaves en su sitio y subió a la habitación que su padre solía utilizar como oficina para saludarlo; una acción que ya había tomado como hábito desde que empezó la primaria.

—Hola, papá.

Él levantó la vista de sus documentos de trabajo y después consultó el reloj en su muñeca.

—Vienes un poco tarde, ¿no?

Bella jugó con sus dedos.

—Me he quedado un rato con Edward después de clase.

—¿De nuevo?

Su tono de reclamo la alertó.

—Creía que te gustaba que fuéramos cercanos.

—Pasas más tiempo con él que con cualquiera de tus anteriores amigos —sentenció serio.

Ella soltó una pequeña risa ahogada.

—Sabes que no es cierto —desmintió—. Mi relación con él es muy reciente.

—Por más reciente que sea, le has brindado gran parte de tu atención desde un temprano comienzo, ¿me equivoco?

Bella tomó aire y, dándose ánimos a sí misma, fue y se sentó en una de las sillas frente a él.

—Papá...

—¿Sí?

Ordenó mentalmente sus ideas.

—Debo decirte algo.

—Claro, cariño. —Y acomodó su postura para escucharla atentamente—. Dime.

Bella requirió de una gran fuerza de voluntad para proseguir.

—Edward... Edward me propuso hace unos días que fuera su novia.

Charlie alzó las cejas y se quedó mirándola durante segundos, tal vez demasiados, hasta llegar al minuto.

—¿No vas a decir nada? —inquirió ella.

—¿Le quieres?

—Sí.

—¿Te trata bien? ¿Te respeta?

—Sí.

—¿Segura?

Bella sonrió, pensando en esa misma tarde, una hora atrás.

—Totalmente.

Charlie se rascó la barbilla e hizo un leve asentimiento.

—Necesito hablar con él.

—Papá...

—Jamás lo vi salir después de que te visitó en el hospital, y apenas lo vi en la noche de la reunión de Carlisle —argumentó—. No lo conozco.

—Le has dedicado el mismo tiempo que... a mis anteriores amistades —exclamó a la defensiva—. No entiendo por qué más.

—Esta no es una amistad, Bella —señaló.

Ella frunció los labios.

—¿Y qué cambia?

—Mucho —contestó él—. Lo cambia todo.

—¿Por qué? —exigió saber.

Él la observó detenidamente, extrañado.

—¿Se puede saber qué te altera tanto?

—¡Pues el hecho de saber que eres impredecible! —indicó—. Tienes metidos al hijo y al padre entre ceja y ceja desde el principio. Ahora te digo que es lo que es de mí y... No tengo ni idea de cómo vas a actuar.

—¿Tienes miedo de que le vaya a decir algo para rehuirlo?

Bella no dijo nada.

—Venga... Hija, por favor. —Y dejó escapar una de sus habituales risotadas.

—No tengo ni idea de por dónde vas, y conozco cómo puedes ser a veces.

—Si me conocieras tanto, entonces sabrías que jamás haría algo para arrebatarte la alegría —aseguró—. No si no atenta contra tu bien.

—¿De qué quieres hablar con él, entonces?

—¿Acaso no es obvio?

Charlie se inclinó un poco más sobre el escritorio, para aumentar más la cercanía entre ellos.

—Eres mi única hija, Bella. Y mi deber es averiguar si ese chico te quiere de la misma manera que sé que tú puedes llegar a quererlo —relató—. Tu corazón es grande y puro, cariño. No se lo merece cualquiera, ni estoy dispuesto a dejar que te lo pisoteen.

Ella respondió con una mueca creída, aunque, en el fondo sabía que solo servía como un simple escudo para mantener la compostura.

—Tampoco puedes ser mi guardián para siempre.

—Lo seré durante el tiempo que me sea posible —alegó—. Y por ahora, quiero aprovechar una de las oportunidades que se me están brindando cuando todavía sigues a mi lado.

Bella bajó la guardia.

—¿Me prometes que me estás diciendo la verdad?

—Te lo juro.

Ella esbozó una gran sonrisa sincera.

—Gracias.

Charlie extendió su brazo por encima de la mesa y buscó una de sus manos, para acariciar sus nudillos.

—Recuerda que eres mi tesoro más preciado en la vida, Bella. Lo único que tengo por lo que luchar en realidad —sentenció—. Lo único.

Ella inspiró y exhaló rápidamente. Ojalá, sus palabras y acciones fuesen así de habituales en la vida cotidiana.

**nnn**

Edward entró al despacho y la dejó pasar.

—Vamos. Cuanto antes terminemos, antes saldremos.

Él cerró la puerta y la acompañó a sentarse delante del escritorio sobre el que estaba el ordenador.

—¿Y qué tanto nos podrá llevar la sesión?

Edward lo meditó.

—Dado a que ya la tenemos planeada, unas cuatro o cinco horas. Si no, probablemente en una tarde todavía nos faltaría mucho tiempo.

Ella asintió.

Habían pasado parte de los patios de la semana juntos, con él enseñándole el tipo de fotos que tenía subidas a su cuenta. Entre los dos eligieron las que podían tomarse por separado y cuales podían ser conjuntas.

_—Vale, a estas las llamo fotos antiguas. Y me refiero a todas las que salimos en familia, de pequeños y demás. Son una buena opción para los días que no tenemos nada nuevo que postear. _

_—¿Acaso se debe hacer cada día?_

_—No, pero sí ocasionalmente. Y si ya llevas mucho tiempo sin subir nada, pues..._

Después hablaron de las grupales, que garantizaban likes asegurados de otras personas. Y para las individuales, si preferían no exponer la cara, podían elegir una de perfil en la sombra o de espaldas.

Esa misma tarde del viernes, porque Edward ya se había adaptado a su estricto horario de no tocar sus fines de semana —a no ser que se tratasen de casos únicos y excepcionales—, iban a sacar unas fotos individuales de ella de perfil, de espaldas o bajo la sombra, y luego algún par conjunta de ellos tomándose de las manos o besándose.

Bella lo miró.

Últimamente se estaba acostumbrando a sentir sus labios sobre los suyos cada cortos lapsos de tiempo.

Edward abrió la carpeta que ambos compartieron en Drive y allí salieron las imágenes que ella había ido subiendo durante los días previos.

—¿Solo estas?

—Sí, no tengo muchas —se excusó formando una mueca—. Tampoco es que suela gustarme tomarme fotos.

—Eso es porque todavía nadie te ha enseñado la diversión en hacerlas —aseguró él con una sonrisa—. Descartaremos unas cuantas, pero las de modo retrato creo que irán bien.

Deslizó e hizo click en una de las fotografías, en la cual ella aparecía de rodillas en el suelo con un vestido verde, su típica coleta alta y sonriendo hacia la cámara con sus dientes de leche. Allí debía tener alrededor de cinco años.

—Aww, mira qué cuca eras.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, bufando, y acabó fijándose en la imagen en la esquina de la mesa que mostraba un inconfundible retrato de cuando él era pequeño. Era rubito, algo bronceado, con unos ojos azules inundados de pestañas y lucía algo tímido mientras se metía parte del puño en la boca.

—Oww, ¡pero si eras una ricura!

Cuando Edward se giró, ella ya se había apoderado del marco en sus manos y lo repasaba haciendo pucheros. Él se inclinó hacia ella tratando de arrebatárselo, pero Bella fue más hábil y se echó hacia atrás con la silla, deslizándose fuera del escritorio, y reteniendo el objeto consigo a la vez que reía estruendosamente.

—¡Hey, devuélvemelo!

—¡No!

En su cara se formó una expresión traviesa mientras se levantaba e iba a por ella. Bella intentaba alejarse de su alcance lo más rápido posible, pero Edward acabó arrinconándola en la esquina y en cuestión de segundos pasaron a forcejear por el marco. Con tanto empeño, tanta fuerza por retenerlo que poco a poco fueron acercándose hasta terminar por rozar sus bocas. Ambos leyeron las ansias presentes en los ojos del otro.

—Mejor no sigamos por ahí.

Bella tragó fuerte y él le dio un casto pico antes de reincorporarse con el marco y volver a su su silla. _Aunque a ella no le hubiese importado seguir así un poco más..._

Suspiró y poco a poco utilizó el impulso de su cuerpo para volver a su sitio sin levantarse. Y mientras lo hacía, fue dando otro repaso más amplio al estudio de paredes de revestidas de palet. Se fijó en la foto familiar que estaba en la pared izquierda del tamaño de una ventana, nada discreta.

—¿De cuándo es?

Él le echó una ojeada rápida y se volvió.

—De hará unos dos años —contestó sin más.

A ella le dio curiosidad.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara?

—Porque no es nada de lo que parece ser.

Bella centró de nuevo su atención en la foto, donde aparecían los cuatro miembros de la casa. En frente las dos hermanas y detrás los padres junto a Edward. El fondo era blanco por todas partes indicando que, al igual que la anterior de él de pequeño, estaba claramente tomada en un estudio.

—Ya, todas las familias suelen tener problemas de vez en cuando. —Le dio la razón suponiendo que se refería a ese aspecto en concreto—. Pero el hecho de os mantenéis unidos de todas formas es lo que al final importa, ¿no crees?

Él no respondió.

—¿Sabes una cosa? —añadió sintiéndose nostálgica—. Tu madre me recuerda mucho a la mía.

Edward rio.

—Ni siquiera la conoces.

Bella se cohibió un poco por su tono de voz.

—Bueno, tal vez no he profundizado mucho con ella; pero según he visto por su actitud...

—No lo digo por eso.

Y mantenía una postura tan directa y esquiva al mismo tiempo, que ella acabó por confundirse del todo.

—¿Entonces a qué te refieres?

—A que Lillian no es mi madre, Bella —reveló en un suspiro.

* * *

**Tan, tan chaaan... 👀 Quién lo diría ¿no? 😯 ****Dejaré que cada una vaya elaborando teorías. 😛**

**¡Hola! ^_^ Sí, podría haber subido el capítulo ayer, conseguí alistarlo en la fecha prevista... Pero tenía tanto sueño que preferí subirlo hoy para no cometer errores tontos jeje.**

**¿Os ha gustado? ¿Sí? Recordad que vuestros comentarios me ayudan muchísimo :') ❤️ Gracias. **

💎**La intención de este cap lo marca el propio título. Algunas me habéis comentado que Bella parecía empezar a ganar confianza con Edward. Pues con su confesión, también vemos que él da de su parte. Ahora, solo queda ver qué más acertijos podemos encontrar por aquí :P**

💎**Otro de los temas en los reviews fue el contraste de personalidades. Si antes ya habéis notado la diferencia de actitudes entre Irina, Jess, Tyler, creo que en este cap Edward las define más a su modo, ¿no? Tratemos de relacionar esos rasgos en las siguientes veces que los veamos para ver si tiene razón ;) **

💎**Y por último, quiero dejaros apuntadas las siguentes cuestiones, opcionales, obviamente. (Unas de las que pensaba dar una explicación ahora pero que he decidido posponer hasta el final de la historia). ¿Qué diferencia notáis entre las series y películas de adolescentes perfectos y este fanfic? ¿Véis la novela como una más o añadiríais que aporta ciertos matices? ¿Creéis que sigue conservando algunas características comunes? ¿Cuáles? **

**Una vez dicho esto, hasta la próxima Kisses! 😘**


	30. Intriga a medias

**28\. Intriga a medias**

**Dedicado a Tecupi**

_Puedes escribir una frase, un párrafo entero,_

_pero siempre con una opinión rebuscada de lo que pasa_

_y con fidelidad absoluta a la historia._

_Sabía que te merecías un lugar entre las primeras dedicatorias_

_porque te lo has ganado con honores._

_Gracias por estar ahí como lectora_

_tanto en los adelantos como en todos los capítulos :)_

* * *

Bella permanecía callada y pensativa a la vez que la mirada de Edward seguía fija en su figura.

—¿De qué color tienen los ojos mis hermanas?

Ella salió del trance.

—¿Rose y Alice? Uhm... marrones y verdes respectivamente, creo.

—¿Lillian y Carlisle?

—¿Marrones y verdes...? —Aunque no tenía la seguridad.

—¿Y los míos cómo son?

Tal vez era la única respuesta para la que no necesitaba pensar...

—Azules.

—¿Eso no te dice nada?

Siguió callada.

—Pero te pareces a Alice...

—Y a Rose no tanto —contraargumentó él.

—La cosa es que ella tiene algo de los dos —puntualizó.

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—En ningún momento he negado que Carlisle sea mi padre.

Y una nueva idea surgió en su cabeza.

—Entonces...

—Entonces, ¿no lo puedes deducir por tu cuenta?

Ella frunció el ceño de la manera más graciosa que contempló hasta entonces.

—¿Está viva?

Él empezó a reír.

—Claro que lo está. ¿Acaso no pueden existir dos personas separadas y punto?

Bella reaccionó, formando una sonrisa.

—¿Algún día podré conocerla?

Edward le respondió con una mueca.

—No me gustaría que lo hagas.

—¿Por qué?

—Tengo mis razones —declaró sin más—. ¿Salimos ya?

Y así de fácil quiso cerrar el tema, a pesar de que ella no se hubiese quedado tan conforme.

_Tarde o temprano, tendrían que volver a desenterrarlo._

**nnn**

Bella se quedó mirando la crepe de chocolate que tenía enfrente.

—No me has dejado ni escoger.

Edward, por su lado, estaba haciendo sitio para que entraran los pedidos que próximamente llegarían a su la mesa.

—Sé lo que vale la pena fotografiar —rebatió él, que a pesar de su voz cansina, se encontraba lleno de energía—. Además, como me has dicho que no tenías ninguna alergia alimentaria, te encantará.

A continuación les llegaron el batido de coco y el de plátano, con dos pajitas cada uno para compartirlo. En el borde tenían unos adorables adornos de las frutas con las que estaban elaborados.

—¿Te puedes llevar las figuritas después?

Edward hizo una mueca de desconocimiento mientras se echaba para atrás para poder tomar una buena foto de Bella jugando con el decorado sin que se enterara.

—Yo creo que sí.

Luego volvió a tomar una de ella con el crepe y otra con el plato de su gofre, que solo le había prestado a Bella para la foto, por separado.

En las imágenes ella aparecía recostando la cabeza en una de sus manos, donde se apreciaba el color de sus uñas turquesa que combinaba con la camisa que llevaba para la ocasión. Iban a quedar de fábula con un buen filtro pastel.

—Ponte derecha.

Bella levantó el torso lo máximo que pudo.

—Y ahora sonríe.

Le salió una sonrisa forzada que, inmediatamente después de la toma, se borró.

—¡Perfecto! Ahora a comer. Prueba lo que quieras.

Bella se moría por empezar por la crepe; pero al ver que Edward probaba una de las bebidas con la doble pajita, decidió hacer lo mismo.

Sonrió cuando él levantó la vista hacia ella estando tan cerca.

—¿Desde cuándo empezaste a quererme?

La pregunta salió sin darle tiempo a filtrarla, ante la cara de estupefacción de Edward.

—Pues, supongo que como tú, no tengo una fecha concreta —acabó por decir—. Se dio poco a poco, por diversos motivos.

—Pero yo no tenía claro lo que sentía hasta que tú decidiste dar el primer paso —le confesó Bella—. No sé, por un momento pensé que nos quedaríamos así por mucho tiempo si no fuese por el acoso... ¿Tú tienes, bueno, vivencias previas con las que comparar?

Edward suspiró.

—En muchas ocasiones he visto a amigos míos tener rollos con chicas con las que se besaban y tonteaban cada tanto sin oficializar las cosas. Reconozco que yo también me he sentido atraído más de una vez por alguien con quien coqueteé y tal, pero no llegué a definirlo como noviazgo porque nunca sucedió_ algo más._

—¿Porque no se dio la situación o...?

—Porque ni lo sentí ni quise, así de claro —afirmó—. Aunque ahora doy gracias por ello, porque con esas chicas nunca hubiese tenido la misma simpatía que comparto contigo.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Hoy en día resulta bastante peculiar eso de no aprovechar el momento y experimentar...

—¿Y qué esperas de una generación como esta? —se mofó él—. En la que abundan adolescentes sin motivos suficientes para replantearse dos veces el dejarse llevar por las ganas e ignorar las consecuencias directas de sus actos. ¿No es lógico que suceda lo que dices?

Bella jugó con el tenedor del plato de su crepe.

—¿Y por casualidad ese planteamiento tan general ha surgido de una situación concreta?

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Tal vez.

Después de que abandonaran la cafetería con Bella luciendo una nueva muda de ropa que guardaba en el bolso, ambos fueron a las zonas que habían acordado con un orden pautado; ya que de acuerdo al tipo de fotos que pretendían tomar, la hora y la confluencia de gente también se tuvieron en cuenta.

Edward le dio instrucciones de cómo debía colocarse en barandas y miradores de los parques para las fotos de perfil o de espalda que, con la ayuda del viento y la dirección del sol, conseguían adquirir unos efectos de luz naturales y espectaculares.

—Mira lo bien que han salido.

Bella se acercó y puso los manos alrededor de la pequeña pantalla de la cámara para hacer sombra y así poder apreciar la imagen.

—Lo que hace una Réflex y una persona que sabe de fotos, ¿no?

Él hizo una mueca.

—Aún así, les hace falta pasar por edición para equiparar la tonalidad.

Edward quiso aprovechar algunos momentos para que Bella también le sacara algunas fotos, pero no salieron tan bien. Por suerte, lo que ella no logró sí lo hizo un turista que pasaba por allí cerca.

Con respecto al resto de tomas todo fue bien. Las de perspectiva profesional, Bella admirando las palomas agachada, algunas románticas, divertidas, otras imitando a fotografías preciosas de la web... hasta que llegaron a las de los besos.

—Bella, vamos... Nos hemos estado besando continuamente durante estos días.

—Ya lo sé —protestó infantilmente—. Mi problema no es ese, sino... capturarlo en una imagen. Tú me entiendes, la posición de la nariz, de nuestras caras... No es tan fácil salir bien en ese tipo de fotos, ¿vale? Que sí, hay miles en internet que son geniales, ¿pero cuántas probabilidades reales hay de conseguir ese resultado, eh?

Él seguía luciendo de lo más calmado posible.

—Yo lo controlo.

Y puso la cámara detrás del móvil, como base de apoyo, sobre el borde de una fuente. Llamó a Bella y la hizo arrodillarse a su lado, a unos metros de distancia.

—¿Qué?

—Empecemos a besarnos.

—¿Ya? Si la cám...

Su pregunta nunca llegó a formularse porque Edward besó sus labios con suavidad y luego los atacó insistentemente, de manera que Bella comenzó a ganar confianza y se apegó a su cuello. Él soltó su boca y volvió a por ella desde el otro ángulo rozando suavemente su nariz. Bella seguía pendiente de las fotos, pero Edward seguía mimando sus labios y las ganas de continuar el beso primaban sobre lo otro.

Hasta que al final, él se separó y le dio un último beso en la frente.

—Ya está.

—¿Mmh...?

Durante el lapso en que ella trataba de deshacerse de las molestas lucecitas de colores que aparecían cuando abría los párpados, Edward fue a por sus cosas y las puso entre ambos.

—Programé el temporizador de la cámara del iPhone a los diez segundos. Así que hay varias.

—Ah.

Él la miró.

—Alguna buena habrá entre las peores, ¿no?

Bella agachó la cabeza.

—Prométeme que no te reirás si salgo fatal.

Él sonrió.

—Te dejaré elegir y borrar a ti si te sientes mejor.

_La verdad, así era._

Después de subirse a las piedras de un pequeño monte, Bella estuvo a punto de experimentar en primera persona cómo una vida podía peligrar por una foto de la manera más simple. Aunque aparte de eso, conoció zonas nuevas y cercanas de la ciudad que le encantaron.

Al finalizar todo, tomaron fotos de sus sombras en una calle y otras con el color del ocaso retratándose en sus rostros.

Pusieron el temporizador del iPhone de Edward en una banca y mantuvieron sus manos unidas a una distancia prudente, delante de una perspectiva donde se veía por completo la luna. A pesar de todo, las fotos tomadas con la cámara profesional ganaban en cuanto a calidad.

—¿Te lo has pasado bien?

—Mucho —constató con felicidad, arrimándose a él porque empezaba a hacer frío.

—Me alegro. De esto se trata todo, al fin y al cabo.

Bella sonrió, pero no le llegó a los ojos.

A pesar de haber vivido una tarde espectacular a su lado, no podía evitar no ignorar el tema pendiente entre los dos.

Le dolía el hecho de que se hubiese abierto a ella en los aspectos más obvios y cotidianos de su vida, y que no estuviese dispuesto a hacerlo con otros temas que podían ser mucho más íntimos y no tan felices.

Mejor dicho, le asustaba pensar que lo de sus amigos y familia hubiese sido solo una fachada para no compartir con ella aquello que realmente solo compartía con personas de su confianza, entre las cuales su nombre tal vez no figuraba.

—¿Sabes que en algún momento tendremos que hablar de ello, no?

Edward no necesitó mucho más para captar la referencia.

—No es necesario.

—Forma parte de tu vida. Al menos, me podrías dar razones para entender por qué lo evitas —lo instó, con el único fin de averiguar si el escenario que creía doloroso era el verdadero.

Él miró abajo, rememorando la misma sensación amarga de la mañana en su paladar.

—Simplemente, mi madre y yo no tenemos la mejor de las relaciones.

—Tampoco la tienes con tus hermanas y, sin embargo, no te importa hablar de ellas.

—Es distinto.

—¿Por qué?

Edward buscó algo con lo que comparárselo, pero lo único que pensó su cabeza fue en un nudo imposible de desatar.

—No lo entenderías.

Ella alzó las cejas y miró hacia otro lado.

—¿Acaso te cuesta tanto reconocer que también tienes relaciones opuestas a las perfectas de clase? —comentó intentando sonar algo irónica, pero por su expresión, no lo fue—. Lo siento.

—No lo hagas.

Edward quiso hacerse el desentendido pero Bella lo retuvo y se acercó para besarle.

Edward se sorprendió gratamente, y no era para menos, puesto a que hasta ese entonces el que había tomado la iniciativa casi siempre había sido él.

—He estado aguantándome muchísimas veces —confesó Bella—. Pero eres mi novio, se supone que eso me da luz verde. Además, es mi forma de decir perdón por ser tan juzgona.

Se veía tan dulce que le llenó de ternura.

—Del mismo modo que me da luz verde a mí. —Y agarrándola de la cintura, se encargó de prolongar lo que venían haciendo.

**nnn**

—¿Y se puede saber cómo es que hoy te has ofrecido a acompañarme hasta mi casa?

Bella arqueó una ceja al mismo tiempo que Edward volvía a hacerse el loco para no contestar. Y de pronto, una voz intervino desde el asiento conductor.

—¿No se lo has dicho, Edward?

Él protestó con un pequeño gimoteo.

—Papá... por favor. —Y escondió la cara entre sus manos.

La curiosidad de Bella aumentó a la velocidad del rayo.

—¿Es tan malo, Carlisle?

Él la miró a través del cristal retrovisor.

—Vamos a que le hagan la revisión anual de los dientes.

—¡Papá! —exclamó enfadado.

Al susodicho se le escapó la risa.

—Tampoco es un secreto tan grande.

—¿Todavía le sigues teniendo miedo al dentista? —cuestionó ella para picarle.

Edward la miró con ojitos de gato, suplicantes.

—¿Vas conmigo, por favor?

Bella rio.

—Sabes muy bien que no puedo, debo de hacer miles de cosas. Aparte de las clases particulares tengo pendiente escribir una redacción para mañana, preparar la presentación de un trabajo, acabar los deberes de inglés, estudiar para el examen del jueves y...

Su relato se vio interrumpido por la parada inesperada del coche y, acto seguido, Carlisle se giró hacia ellos.

—Hemos llegado chicos.

Edward suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia Bella, quien hizo lo mismo mientras él acariciaba su rostro.

—Nos vemos mañana.

—Sí.

Ambos se guardaron las ganas de despedirse de una mejor forma, ya que después de echar un ojo sobre el hombro a su padre, Edward se limitó a inclinarse hacia su chica y darle un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

—Adiós, Carlisle —dijo mientras salía. Antes de subirse le había recordado que solo la iba a poder dejar en la esquina de su calle, porque si entraba tendría que dar toda la vuelta para salir. Obviamente, no le suponía ningún problema.

—Que vaya bien, Bella.

Ella bajó, se colgó la mochila a la espalda y se puso a caminar unos cuantos pasos.

—¡Bella!

Edward salió deprisa del vehículo para llegar a su altura, y luego le cogió la cara entre las manos mientras se lanzaba a besarla con avidez. Bella se dejó llevar, sintiéndose satisfecha y deseada, correspondiendo con frenesí hasta que dentro de poco tiempo sus labios y comisuras quedaron teñidos de un leve tono rosáceo.

—Menos mal que no te los pintas —murmuró acariciándoselos con suavidad—. Porque seguro que acabaríamos con las caras embadurnadas de maquillaje.

Ella negó con la cabeza y le dio un último pico.

—Anda, vete —le animó con una caricia en el brazo—. Y mucha suerte.

—Para ti también.

Y después de esa entretenida despedida, ella acabó el resto del trayecto hacia su casa a pie, con la respiración agitada y con una sonrisa que no tenía de querer borrarse. No obstante, cuando ya estaba muy cerca, divisó a un muchacho moreno de rostro serio, con ropa opaca y un pie apoyado en la pared del portal.

—¿Ethan?

Cuando la divisó a la distancia, volvió a posar en el suelo la pierna que mantenía inclinada.

—Hey.

Ella recorrió deprisa los metros que los separaban.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

* * *

**¿Debería de haber titulado el capítulo como tutorial de fotografía gratuito, verdad? XD Avisé, hace unos capis avisé que os fijárais en los rasgos :P ya era una pista. **

**¡Hola! Antes que nada, gracias por vuestro apoyo a base de comentarios y likes en los adelantos de los martes. ❤️**

**¿Recordábais a Ethan? Jeje, las vueltas que da esta historia... ****Al parecer, por su parte Edward está dispuesto a confesar algunas cosas, y aunque se corte por el camino, ha dejado bastantes interrogantes lanzados por ahí.**

**Tenía pensado añadir más contenido, pero sabéis que no me gusta excederme de determinado número de palabras (porque hay información que HE CORROBORADO que se salta y que después las lectoras pierden el hilo por hacerlo). Aún así, lo bueno es que se avecina otra vez una parte compleja, y más tiempo para acabar de definirla hasta la próxima semana me viene bien :) **

**Me ha encantado leer todas las opiniones del otro día respecto a la historia. Eso me da ánimos para continuar ^_^ **

**Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado. Y sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. **

**Kisses! **😘😘😘


	31. Mi lugar

**29\. Mi lugar**

**Dedicado a Pili**

_"Gracias por tu apoyo y soporte desde el principio, __tanto en _

_esta plataforma __como en las redes. __Aunque sea algo breve,_

_tal vez eres de las __primeras que siempre __comenta,_

_y por eso te estoy __plenamente agradecida n.n"_

* * *

De cerca parecía incluso más serio que la otra noche, y también algo mayor.

_No sabía su edad concreta, pero tenía que contar con que usualmente le daba por ver mayores a los chicos y chicas de colegios diferentes al suyo; así que..._

—Vine a por lo que me debías.

—¿Eh?

Ethan bufó.

—El dinero del taxi.

Y Bella abrió la boca, recordando.

—¡Cierto! —exclamó—. Vaya, se me pasó por completo. Ahora mismo te lo traigo.

Y ella iba a correr hacia el portal; pero enseguida se volvió sobre sus pies, insegura.

—Ehm, ¿quieres pasar mientras tanto?

Él dirigió una mirada dudosa a la bicicleta negra y desgastada aparcada a su lado, en la que Bella no había reparado hasta ese momento.

—Puedes dejarla ahí, en esta zona dudo que le pase nada.

Él hizo una mueca burlona.

—Ya, yo tampoco lo creo —murmuró por lo bajo—. Está bien, voy.

Y Bella llegó hasta el umbral con él casi pisándole los talones y en silencio, uno muy incómodo.

—¿Por qué no me has llamado o enviado un mensaje? Tal vez te hubieses ahorrado la espera.

Ethan la observó sin inmutarse.

—Lo intenté, pero me salía que tu número no existía.

—¿En serio?

—Muy curioso, sí —soltó con un tono cargado de ironía.

Bella pestañeo, extrañada.

—No, de verdad —recalcó—. Enséñame tu móvil, por favor.

Él chasqueó con los dientes mientras la obedecía y, al mostrárselo, Bella se detuvo a ojearlo.

—Lo has escrito mal —indicó repiqueteando la pantalla—. Este siete es un ocho.

Con el nuevo dato, Ethan pareció perder parte de la tensión que llevaba encima.

—Habré presionado mal el teclado. —Se rascó la mandíbula con pesar—. Perdona.

—Tranquilo, no pasa nada. —Le ofreció una sonrisa apaciguadora—. Voy a por el dinero.

Y dejó un momento a su invitado al pie de la escalera mientras ella iba a su cuarto, cogía su monedero y volvía.

—¿Cuánto me dices que era?

—Treinta, bueno, quince solo de tu parte.

—¿Seguro? —inquirió extrañada—. Si no recuerdo mal, me dijiste que la discoteca quedaba al lado de tu casa.

—No dije eso.

—Que te ibas caminando desde allí —clarificó Bella.

Ethan ladeó la cabeza.

—Eso sí.

—Pues es lo mismo, ¿no? —preguntó—. No hubieses pagado nada de no ser por mí, lo justo es que asuma el gasto completo. Al fin y al cabo, son solo quince libras más.

Él soltó una risa ahogada a la vez que ella se lo daba.

—Sí, lo son —confirmó en voz baja—. En fin, gracias. Lo aceptaré solo porque sé que no tienes problema en permitírtelo.

Ella quedó descolocada.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Ethan se removió en su sitio guardando las manos en los bolsillos.

—Mientras que a ti quince libras para arriba o para abajo te traen sin cuidado, para mí significan la mitad de la compra de la semana.

—¿Cómo que la compra?

—Pues lo que oyes —concretó en voz baja.

Ella todavía no lo entendía.

—Solo te estoy dando treinta libras —repitió.

—¿Y crees que es poco? Hay gente que no se gasta ni eso.

—Ya, pero...

—Por suerte en mi familia vamos algo más estables en el plano económico y, añadiendo menos que el doble de esa cantidad, nos alcanza para alimentar a cinco personas y un perro; eso sin que nos falte nada esencial en la mesa —relató—. Igual... Si he venido hasta aquí alternando entre bus y bici a pedirte el dinero, es porque tampoco puedo regalarlo así sin más.

Bella tragó con dificultad.

—Si con eso no alcanza para comprar nada.

—Tampoco seas tan dramática.

—Para toda una semana, no —remarcó ella.

Únicamente en determinadas ocasiones Bella se fijaba en lo que gastaban al hacer la compra. Aún así, era suficiente para acordarse de que esa cifra no correspondía en absoluto con la suya.

—Oh, comprando marca blanca, te aseguro que sí.

Y entonces ella abrió mucho los ojos.

—¿Pero tú sabes lo perjudiciales que pueden llegar a ser esa clase de productos? —exclamó escandalizada.

—Yo había escuchado que tenían el mismo contenido y calidad que las grandes marcas —respondió con confusión.

—¡No todos! Un estudio reciente de Cambridge analiza justo lo que suele desconocerse. Los huevos pueden contener más grasas saturadas que vitamina D, los productos básicos llevar más aditivos de los considerados para ser sanos, y...

—Ya, supongo que es más perjudicial quedarte directamente sin comer por dártelas de rico y preferir gastar en la marca a que comprar más cosas con el dinero que te ahorras—argumentó con sorna—. Me ocuparé de escribir eso en el próximo artículo que salga.

—¿De qué?

—De Cambridge, ¿no decías?

Ella lo observó fijamente.

—¿Me estás diciendo... que tú pretendes...?

—¿Estudiar allí? sí.

Y su impresión llegó a límites extremos.

—¿Cómo? —exclamó como si estuviese protestando.

—Si lo dices por mi nivel de pobreza, existen las becas —dijo con sorna.

—No es por eso. —Su cabeza no podía estar más lejos—. Sino por cómo piensas acceder.

—Tengo buenas notas.

Bella inspiró fuerte.

—Eso no basta para ingresar a una de las mejores universidades del mundo.

Y mientras ella lo trataba como un tema de extrema importancia, él se mantenía impasible.

—Hay más gente normal de la que crees estudiando en ese sitio —señaló—. Me esforzaré y punto.

Bella se contenía para no hacerse la creída y orgullosa ante ciertas situaciones, pero tal actitud provocaba que en esa ocasión quisiera exponer sus argumentos con "la pasión" que le nacía desde adentro.

—Siento desilusionarte, de verdad, pero se necesita mucho más que eso —afirmó—. No basta con haber aplicado a través de los UCAS hace poco ni poseer las notas sobresalientes que se te piden tanto antes como después del Sixth Form. De todos los que se apuntan, primero necesitas que te elijan para las entrevistas; pero ten en cuenta que ni eso acaba de asegurarte el puesto todavía. —lo remarcó con énfasis—. Te miden como candidato a través de diversos campos: tus aficiones, tus actividades extracurriculares, tus aspiraciones, tu conocimiento cultural, tus hábitos de lectura... Las cualidades requeridas para poder superar el proceso de selección son mucho más duras de lo que crees, incluso si los vídeos en YouTube de la Universidad te muestran lo contrario.

Él entrecerró los ojos. Se veía tan firme, determinada, que resultaba difícil no dejarse convencer por la convicción con la que hablaba.

—Te creería —admitió con sinceridad—. Si no fuese porque con mis propios ojos he confirmado que no es para tanto.

Sin embargo, Bella también tenía pruebas de su punto.

—Todo lo que digo lo puedes comprobar en su página web o en modo presencial. ¿Alguna vez has ido a visitarla?

Y acabando de hablar, sonrió. Ella misma se había encargado de realizar el trayecto un par de veces.

—_Nah,_ a mí no me hace falta recorrer los pasillos —respondió como restándole importancia—. Conozco a amigos míos que van allí. ¿Te los presento?

Y en ese punto, ella dejó de pensar.

—¿Amigos en Cambridge? —lo pronunció como si fuese un extranjerismo.

Ethan se encogió de hombros.

—Se nota que tienes interés —señaló él—. Tal vez te gustaría escuchar sus experiencias para aclararte un poco más las ideas sobre el ambiente que hay allí. ¿Qué dices, te apetece quedar?

Bella continuaba en estado de shock, por lo que Ethan trató de volver a intervenir.

—Si te lo quieres pensar no hay...

—¿Podría ser un viernes? —cuestionó al final.

_Esa era una oportunidad que no iba a desaprovechar._

Ethan lo meditó un momento.

—Les preguntaré —accedió—. Pero decide otro día por si no pueden.

—Es el único que tengo disponible, lo siento; los fines de semana me los reservo para estudiar y los ratos libres entre semana los dedico a deberes, trabajos, a mis clases particulares y demás. —expuso—. No hay otro tiempo.

—Okey —aceptó él—. Entonces les diré que te encuentren un hueco lo más cerca posible y veré si yo encuentro un espacio libre también.

—Gracias.

Ethan hizo un chasquido.

—Te la debía, por dudar de ti, digo —aclaró—. Y bueno, tengo cosas que hacer ahora.

—Sí, yo también.

Él dio unos pasos hacia atrás, buscando la puerta.

—En ese caso, te voy avisando.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

—Solo una cosa... —comentó antes de irse.

—¿Qué?

Le dio un repaso de arriba a bajo.

—Para el día que toque, intenta cambiarte.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—El uniforme destacará bastante por cualquier lugar que nos movamos —expresó—. No solo te hace más niña, sino también más distinguida y no creo que sea necesario llevar una alerta sobre nuestras espaldas todo el tiempo...

—Ah, vale. —En parte, tenía razón—. Lo tendré en cuenta.

**nnn**

—¿Era así?

Irina sacó pecho y volvió a contraerlo repetidamente.

—Sí, algo por el estilo, aunque no recuerdo muy bien cómo.

Ella volvió junto a las demás para poner play al vídeo del móvil mientras la música sonaba y Jessica tarareaba.

—¡Ahí está, ahí está! —chilló la rubia de cabellera ondulada entre risas—. Mirad a Jess, chicas.

Lauren cogió el móvil y se lo enseñó a las que estaban más alejadas. Todavía sumida en carcajadas, Irina cogió a Jessica de las mejillas de modo cariñoso.

—Ay, mi vida, pero qué demonios intentabas hacer ahí...

Y la susodicha se rio de su propio intento de baile chapuza que surgió a partir de querer imitar al que hacían Lucy y Jen.

—A ver, eso era un expectativa versus realidad, ¿vale? Así que mi parte la he hecho genial —replicó con aire orgulloso—. Era justo como tenía que quedar.

—Oh, por favor. ¡Entonces eres toda una estrella!

—Enséñame tu técnica, porfa.

—Sí, a mí también —sonaron por los lados.

—¡Eh, tranquilas! Que de la movidita del finde tenemos historias de Jess para un mes —se regocijó Irina mientras las demás la seguían. Entre tanto, Jessica volvió a poner la música y se puso frente a todas en el césped para volver a moverse.

—¡Chicas, grabad, grabad! —gritó rápido Lauren.

—¡Que continúe la fiesta! ¡Uuuhh!

Irina alzó el brazo y la siguió junto a otras chicas aleando, haciendo tonterías y riendo con ellas. Mientras duraba todo, otras también aprovechaban para hablar.

—Ey, Nina, ¿te enteraste de lo de Adele?

—No, ¿qué pasó?

—Pues mira, el otro día la acompañé a su casa porque luego íbamos a salir al Great Nights juntas, y allí me contó que...

Bella era testigo de todo ese entorno. Podían aparentar ser amigas solo por temas tontos, triviales y superficiales, pero la realidad era que no era una fachada, exactamente así se relacionaban entre ellas y a su vez... eran felices.

Ella apoyó sus codos en el barandal de piedra, dándoles la espalda. No tenía ni idea de cuándo su mente comenzó a distanciarse en una línea paralela a la de las otras chicas hasta llegar al punto en el que estaba, tanto con respecto a comportamiento como a manera de pensar. Aunque su relación con Edward la hubiese alentado a acercarse más, lo cierto era que igual continuaría sin encajar. Ni por falta de tratar, ni por ganas de hacerlo.

No obstante, venía alimentando un destello de esperanza durante los días anteriores. Tal vez, en los amigos de Cambridge de Ethan podría encontrar un perfil más parecido al suyo. Puede que todo fuese cuestión de acercarse un poco más al ambiente en el que debía estar para sentirse a gusto.

Y con esas maravillosas reflexiones le resultaba más ameno aguantar ese tipo de recreos; ya que como todo en la vida, los había mejores y peores.

**nnn**

Otra música de rap resonaba a poca distancia de allí. Los temas principales eran el fútbol, la explicación del viaje a los alpes de uno, y el partido de básquet.

—Y yo le dije, ¡joder, tío, joder! ¿En serio?

Edward sonrió mientras los otros seguían entretenidos con la charla, carcajeándose de todo, y aprovechó para girarse en dirección a las chicas un momento. Sus ojos cayeron en Bella, apoyada en el barandal y sobrecogida mirando al horizonte sin fijarse en nada más. Era casi seguro que se encontraba soñando despierta.

Él siguió atento a ella, hasta que Tyler reclamó su atención.

—Eh, tú, ¿estás aquí o en la luna?

Edward suspiró volviéndose sobre su hombro.

—Que te estoy escuchando, pesado.

—Vale, pues como estaba diciendo, estos son...

**nnn**

Y por suerte del destino, dos viernes más tarde, Bella volvía a estar caminando por las calles con Ethan; probando el transporte público. Había tenido que sacrificar una de sus citas con Edward, pero el verse la mayor parte de los descansos de la semana gracias a... el tipo de grupo que tenían, la ayudaba a suplir un poco ese tiempo que perdían.

—¿Y estos amigos los conoces hace mucho?

Ethan siguió sin apartar la mirada del cielo.

—Con una asistí al mismo centro durante un tiempo, y el otro estuvo por el barrio toda la vida hasta que se mudó —explicó—. Ahora han venido a pasar la cena especial con la familia, así que vale la pena aprovechar en verles o no será posible hacerlo en semanas.

A ella le pareció curioso.

—Creía que era más típico celebrar este tipo de eventos en la Universidad, una vez ya empezabas a vivir en el campus...

—Depende de las tradiciones con las que hayas crecido.

Bella le fue soltando preguntas similares durante el camino hasta llegar a la residencia que buscaban. Era un edificio como cualquier otro, pero con pisos de varias habitaciones. Al menos, así era en el que entraron.

—¿Qué tal, Ethan?

Un muchacho alto con el pelo corto y de ojos negros se acercó para darle unas palmaditas en la espalda.

Él murmuró un "bien" y al separarse, dio un vistazo rápido a Bella.

—Bella, te presento a Ben. Está graduado y ya va por el máster.

—Mucho gusto. —Ella le tendió la mano.

—El gusto es mío —dijo respondiendo a su gesto—. Anda, pasemos a ponernos cómodos.

Tanto Ethan como Bella se dejaron guiar por Ben hasta una estancia pequeña en la cual saludaron a una chica de rasgos orientales con una coleta que estaba sentada en una esquina de la cama.

—Bella, nos han dicho que querías conocernos por tus dudas en Cambridge.

—Sí, la verdad, me interesaría saber a lo que os dedicáis, como acabasteis allí y tal.

Ben iba a hablar cuando Ethan prefirió responder en su lugar.

—De momento, él está metido en el sector de la informática del departamento del estado. —Le dio un puño en el brazo sin mucha fuerza—. Es un cerebrito, para lo que le interesa, claro.

Ambos chicos se rieron y Bella lo hizo también, aunque todavía no pillaba la referencia.

—¿Cómo?

Pero antes de que Ethan intentase aclarárselo, Ben habló por él mismo.

—Nunca me esforzaba en el colegio —murmuró—. Me dedicaba a hacer experimentos con el ordenador todo el día, pero nunca me interesaba otra cosa que no fuese _eso_. Saqué muy malas notas los primeros dos años de instituto. Mis padres ya pensaban que iba a ser de esos chicos que no iban a dar palo al agua en el futuro, hasta que empecé a investigar premios por internet. Fui ganando y así también adentrándome en el mundo que estoy ahora. Poco a poco, fui viendo a los estudios como algo necesario para profundizar en mi pasión.

Bella abrió los ojos.

—Así que asistí a un curso de jóvenes inmersivo para verano —prosiguió—. Pasé el tercer y cuarto curso intentando ponerme al día con todas las cosas, que al menos fuesen decentes, y luego pasé a módulos especializados en computación... y acabaron ofreciéndome un puesto en la Universidad. Como saqué matrículas de honor en Ingeniería informática, Cambridge me ofreció una beca parcial para el máster y ahora conjunto el trabajo y lo otro.

—Vaya, felicidades.

Era lo único que podía encontrar para decir.

—Gracias —contestó amable—. Pero no te creas, la persona a mi lado también lo es.

Y la susodicha apartó la mirada.

—Es mi turno, supongo —comentó con una sonrisa tímida.

Ethan hizo un gesto y ella suspiró, agradecida.

—Ángela es una historiadora y oradora nata —explicó él en su lugar, siendo consciente de que le costaba empezar—. Era una estudiante estrella en el colegio y sacó los mejores resultados en debate posibles, lo malo es que quedó huérfana muy pronto. Pasó por varias casas de acogida, hasta que unos vecinos míos acabaron por querer encargarse de su tutela definitiva y fue justo mi escuela la que detectó que tenía memoria fotográfica.

—A ellos no les alcanzaba para nada más que para meterme en uno de los institutos de la zona —continuó ella al ganar confianza—. Aún así, me labré un futuro apuntándome a clubs de debate desde los catorce años, haciendo un trabajo de investigación por el que gané un premio internacional y consiguiendo que Cambridge me ofreciese el acceso con una beca completa.

—Tuvo más suerte que yo, la mía fue parcial —comentó Ben sin ningún matiz de envidia o rencor.

—Y si no me la hubiesen dado, ni de broma habría llegado a pisar un sitio como ese —añadió Ángela en voz baja.

—Pero tenías un talento.

Ella movió la cabeza.

—A veces no hace falta ir a la mejor universidad para pulirlo —argumentó con una voz muy suave—. Pero de todas formas, mi prioridad era mantenerme por mí misma cuanto antes. Que fuese a partir de esta habilidad y con Cambridge por ser el primero en ofrecerme la posibilidad, fue cuestión de suerte.

—Y por eso estuvo a punto de rechazar la oferta.

Bella alzó las cejas mientras Ángela suspiraba.

—Pensé que con una beca completa tal vez no me daría tiempo a trabajar, así que advertí mi situación a la Universidad y ellos me dijeron que dependiendo como me iba el primer trimestre veríamos. Al final pude con todo, pero fue una rutina insostenible los dos primeros años.

—Que te dará tu recompensa cuando acabes —le recordó Ben, haciendo alusión al hecho que solo le quedaba un año por delante.

Bella se quedó pensativa con sus palabras.

—¿Y tú, Ethan? —preguntó.

Él se limitó a coger fuerzas para lo que estaba por afrontar.

* * *

**Vocabulario**

**UCAS:** Son parte del proceso de entrada a las universidades inglesas. Es como una organización que revisa las solicitudes de los estudiantes a las universidades que han escogido. Para ello debes registrarte y aplicar a través de su página web antes de las fechas límite que marcan.

**nnn**

**¡Hola otra vez, chicas! :D**

💎**Siento haberme perdido en este tiempo, pero aquí está el capítulo **😅** y el siguiente viene con muchas más cosas :B**

💎**¿Tenéis alguna opinión particular sobre Ethan? ¿Algo que decir sobre las chicas del colegio? ¿Y sobre la historia de Ben o Ángela? ¡Os leo! **

💎**Y respecto a vuestros anteriores comentarios, aish, os vi súper entusiasmadas con el romance de Edward y Bella. **😛 **Me da penita revelaros que a pesar de que estén juntos, no significa que vayan a suplir todas las carencias o arreglar los problemas del otro. Era necesario mostrar esta cara de la relación. ** ️

**Ahora sí, hasta la próxima. **❤️❤️❤️

**Kisses! **😘


	32. Nuevas rutas

**30\. Nuevas rutas**

**Dedicado a Miop**

Muchísimas gracias por todos tus comentarios :D

También por tu fidelidad y apoyo en cada actualización,

junto con ideas que logras manifestar,

que además resultan ser bastante similares a las mías.

Mereces esta dedicatoria por tu apoyo a esta historia :*

* * *

—Yo diría que soy una mezcla —manifestó—. Por una parte, quiero ir a esa universidad porque de todos los grados similares que me ofrecen las de por aquí, el de Cambridge me interesa más. Y dos, porque no pienso dejarme explotar por el sistema laboral sin una paga justa.

—¿Cómo es eso?

A la vez que Bella enunció la pregunta, Ben a sus espaldas chasqueó.

—La cruda verdad es que con un título me puedo garantizar un trabajo, prestigio y un buen sueldo —le explicó Ethan—. Tampoco aspiro a mucho, vamos, pero sí quiero superarme. No voy a irme por la vía de conseguir trabajo rápido y ahorrarme algo de estudio para luego arrepentirme al acabar como una chica que conozco, que cobra la mitad de su compañera por haber optado por VET en lugar que lo otro.

—¡Eso ya no pasa! —se quejó Ben—. Tanto el _The Guardian_ como otros periódicos señalan lo valorados que están empezando a ser los VET. Es más, ya no solo consigues trabajo antes aplicando por allí sino que ganas mucho más que los recién egresados de la Universidad.

—Los periódicos no analizan otra cosa que estadísticas, Ben —argumentó Ethan—. Hablan de una variable, no de un total. Puede que tengas razón y que haya habido una mejora en algunos sectores. ¿Pero acaso es en todos? La antigua manera de pensar persiste, y mientras sea así, muchos trabajadores seguirán seleccionándose por ese mismo criterio. Sin una concienciación social de la mayoría, no existirá un cambio visible y verdadero en ningún aspecto.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Tanta tertulia política te está afectando —masculló.

—¿No tengo razón?

Ben le dirigió una mueca de disgusto.

—Chico, hay trabajos en los que saber currar es lo único que cuenta.

—Y los que implican cabeza y tener un nivel base de cultura siempre han sido mejor pagados que los que solo son físicos.

—¿Qué me dices del sueldo de un profesor y un albañil?

—¿Y el de un CEO y un juez qué, listo? —replicó—. Además, la universidad te permite tener las opciones abiertas. Especializarse hoy en día, con el cambio de parecer que tenemos todos los de nuestra edad, lo veo inseguro. Vamos, que pueden cogerse un trabajo rápido y bien pagado, pero enseguida se cansarán.

—Los cursos vocacionales también te ayudan a buscar qué papel quieres desempeñar en lo que hayas elegido —contraatacó Ben—. Además, un título no te asegura que no acabarás en el paro, y sin trabajo a saber quién te paga los préstamos de una carrera.

Ethan soltó una risa ahogada.

—Es irónico que desprecies la universidad habiendo entrado a ella.

—Solo he ido porque me salía rentable —comentó encogiéndose de hombros—. En informática, ambas sendas son igual de buenas.

—De todos modos, insisto. Nadie te quita la variedad de conocimientos que aprendes en la Universidad y lo que te pueden servir para un futuro del que no sabes qué esperar.

Bella no pudo hacer otra cosa que escuchar atenta la conversación, ya que a pesar de estar al tanto de la base de ambas opciones... No había tenido necesidad de indagar más allá al tener muy claro qué vía escoger. Sin embargo, después de la charla, una pregunta surgió en su cabeza.

nnn

—Sigo sin saber cómo lo han hecho.

—¿El qué?

Bella volvió a mirar de reojo las casas que dejaban atrás.

—Según lo que veo, los centros a los que habéis ido los tres no ofrecen ni la mitad de la preparación que los que he pisado yo —se lamentó.

—Ya, pero eso no me quita los pocos sobresalientes que he sacado en el GSCE —respondió Ethan como si nada.

—¡Es que a eso me refiero! —señaló ella—. ¿Significa eso que consiguiendo la misma nota que yo pero con la mitad de trabajo, podemos acceder al mismo sitio?

Ethan sacudió sus hombros, aunque con el gran abrigo que llevaba casi pasaba desapercibido.

—Así es —confirmó—. Aunque tampoco creo que entre por delante de ti, no soy tan bueno. Pero tal vez otros como Ángela si lo hagan.

—¡Es que es injusto!

Ethan bufó.

—Tú has decidido aprovechar las oportunidades de lo que se te ha dado y has tenido acceso —declaró—. Otro chico en peores condiciones se habrá esforzado lo mismo para un resultado menor al tuyo, y todo por condición de vida. Solo por eso, ¿no vas a valorar su esfuerzo?

Bella miró al cielo, cubierto por un espeso conjunto de nubes grises.

—Sí y no.

—¿Por qué?

Ella bajó la cabeza.

—Hay quienes son conscientes y buscan vías para lograr superarse, en lugar de quedarse de brazos cruzados y esperando a que las oportunidades lleguen a ellos.

**nnn**

_—Entonces te quedas con esta parte, yo hago del punto cuatro al seis, y pasamos a Simon lo que queda, ¿está bien?_

_Pete asintió con ganas._

_—Perfecto, sí._

_Bella sonrió. Ambos estaban tratando de hacerse entender con el tono más bajo posible al estar en una mesa de la biblioteca del colegio, ambiente en el cual reinaba un silencio absoluto._

_—Así cada uno puede hacer su parte en casa y, a la vez, si alguien no cumple con lo suyo los demás no nos comemos el marrón —prosiguió ella—. Queda claro lo que tiene cada uno. Ante cualquier problema, se informa al profesor._

_Él no pudo hacer otra cosa que darle la razón._

_—Por eso me encanta hacer trabajos contigo, Bella. _

_A ella no le podía dar más ternura. _

_—Ay, gracias. _

_—Es que eres súper inteligente, y siento que siempre me das la posibilidad de conseguir buena nota —añadió él—. Sin ti, no sé si yo me atrevería a organizar a todo el mundo._

_Sí, para ello se necesitaban agallas —pensó Bella._

_—Entiendo —admitió—. Aunque digo lo mismo, da gusto trabajar también con quienes se esfuerzan como tú._

_—Lo necesito —respondió con ganas—. Desde pequeño ir a las grandes universidades fue... un sueño para mí. Mis padres trabajan muchísimo para poder pagar lo que la beca escolar no me cubre, que aún sigue siendo un dineral. Si no fuera hijo único, venir aquí hubiese sido imposible._

_Bella entendía la complejidad, pero se sentía bien porque para su fortuna había logrado pisar ese colegio._

_—Pero estás aquí, y desde hace mucho._

_—Sé que este sitio me va a abrir oportunidades que otros sitios no —aseguró—. Es muy exigente, no puedo superar la B en notas, pero va a merecer la pena cuando salga de aquí._

_Bella no podía estar más de acuerdo. _

_—Claro que sí, recuerda que una nota de estas aquí equivale a un sobresaliente en cualquier otra institución escolar. _

_Y sabía que sus objetivos, se lograrían._

**nnn**

—Bella, algunos no tienen de otra —insistió Ethan.

—Sí que la tienen.

Él rodó los ojos.

—Estás ciega, eh.

—No, no lo estoy porque lo he visto —aseguró convencida.

—¿Qué has visto?

Ella se detuvo a enfrentarle de forma seria.

—Casos de personas que deciden superarse, Ethan, sin siquiera tener recursos.

—No todos tienen oportunidad de hacerlo.

—Ya, vale —consideró—. Pero ten en cuenta que en una entrevista de trabajo, a nadie le importará si uno de los candidatos solo sabe dos idiomas porque por su situación no ha podido aprender cinco más como el otro aspirante al mismo puesto.

—Por eso mismo, al menos deja que para acceder a la universidad tengan preferencia. —Ethan hizo hincapié en la idea—. El mundo no es justo, es cierto, pero date cuenta que miles de personas matarían por solo tener las injusticias en las que vives tú.

A Bella el comentario le sentó de dos modos distintos. Por un lado, lo entendía, pero por el otro... Era necesario dejar algo claro.

—Créeme, mi vida tampoco es que sea un camino de rosas.

—No es tan difícil como la de otros —remarcó.

—¿Y tú que sabes?

Estaba bien que ella fuese consciente de sus condiciones, pero el nivel de presión que se llevaba a la espalda no lo aguantaba cualquiera.

—Puedo demostrarlo.

Ella adquirió una postura desafiante.

—¿Ah sí? ¿Cómo?

Él sacó su móvil del bolsillo y le echó un vistazo.

—Son solo las seis. —Volvió a subir la cabeza—. ¿Aún tienes tiempo?

Ella entrecerró los ojos sin entender nada.

_Sin embargo, muy pronto lo haría..._

nnn

Bella jamás se había subido a una bicicleta. Sin embargo, Ethan le transmitió ganas de aprender en cuanto la acompañó montado en ella en su lento trayecto. Había decidido ir caminando a su lado después de que él señalase que no estaban muy lejos de donde quería llevarla. Se fueron en línea paralela. Pasaron de estar rodeados de edificios, tiendas, y un lugar transcurrido a seguir el recorrido a través de un el sendero rodeado de arbustos de un verde intenso que se tornaba un poco más marchito en la siguiente calle que avanzaban. Las casas triangulares de la anterior avenida, pequeñas y bien cuidadas, pasaron a ser unas rojas muy vivas entre otras que perdían el color, otras medio blancas, y la entrada cuidada con coches pasaba a ser una que tenía bolsas de basura al lado de la puerta y cercas de madera desgastadas.

Los bordes de las aceras estaban descuidados y las rayas del paseo de zebra estaban claramente despintadas a comparación de cuadras atrás. Aún así, si no hubiese estado observando tan a medida la diferencia durante ese pequeño viaje, ni siquiera habría notado la diferencia.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó, y justo en eso Ethan dio la vuelta a la esquina para seguir por una pequeña subida.

—Dudo que conozcas la calle.

_Bueno, podía ser cierto —reflexionó Bella._

—Pero cerca de Whitley.

La tensión le bajó de golpe.

—¿Whitley?

Él asintió, lo que causó que el miedo se apoderara de su cuerpo.

—Sácame de aquí —murmuró—. ¡Sácame ya!

Ethan frenó bruscamente y se puso de pie a la vez que ella comenzaba a hiperventilar a su lado y se movía de un lado para el otro.

—¿Pero qué te pasa?

—¿Qué me va a pasar? ¡¿Acaso no sabes la cantidad de crímenes abominables que se cometen aquí?!

Ethan la cogió por los hombros para que se quedara quieta y lo mirase.

—Tranquilízate, ¿vale? —le dijo con seriedad.

—¡¿Cómo quieres que lo haga?! —exclamó con rabia.

—Porque no te va a pasar nada, joder.

—¡¿Y cómo lo vas a saber?!

—¡Porque vivo aquí! —le soltó—. No todas las zonas son igual de peligrosas, así que estás a salvo.

Ella respiraba con rapidez.

—¿Seguro?

Él suspiró.

—Este barrio me vio nacer. Y en todos estos años jamás me ha pasado nada grave, así que deja de gritar.

Ethan se subió de nuevo a la bicicleta fastidiado, y continuó así hasta que Bella acabó calmándose y pasando saliva.

—¿Y dónde es que hay peligro?

—Más abajo, hay determinados focos entre Whitley hasta Whitley Woods. Pero por aquí no hay nada.

Bella guardó silencio, y en unos instantes él volvió a evaluarla.

—¿Ya se te ha pasado el berrinche?

Ella le lanzó una mirada helada.

—Perdona por alterarme al darme cuenta de que estoy cerca de donde decenas de mujeres han sido acosadas, violadas, o atracadas de forma violenta.

Ethan bufó.

—Tú y Ben tenéis que empezar a ver más allá de las noticias. Entiende que a los medios no les interesa hablar sobre el panorama monótono de la vida cotidiana. Lo que dicen es cierto, pero la realidad es menos abrupta. —Enganchó sus pies a los pedales—. ¿Vienes?

Ella no lo pensó dos veces. Se dejó guiar por él para acabar de hacer el camino restante, hasta que no mucho más lejos, pararon.

—Debo recoger algo antes de irnos.

—Ehm, vale.

Bella fue tras sus pasos, indecisa, mientras él se dirigía con firmeza hacia la puerta. Una vez llegó a ella, se giró.

—Espérame aquí, no tardo nada.

Ella asintió y agradeció el que dejase la puerta medio abierta. Miró a los lados, aún con algo de temor. Pero en cuanto volvió a mirar al frente, Ethan reapareció con dos bolsas grandes de plástico.

—Ya podemos marcharnos.

Bella abrió la boca, pero la volvió a cerrar mirando la vivienda por fuera.

—¿Todo esto es tu casa?

Él se rio y se separó un poco más de la puerta.

—¿Ves esa línea al medio?

Ella asintió.

—Ya, pues esta mitad es nuestra, la otra del vecino.

—Ah. —Y entonces todo ya le cuadraba.

Justo en eso, un perro metió el hocico por el pequeño hueco de la puerta entreabierta y salió.

Era un perro Golden enorme, con un pelaje dorado precioso y con la lengua hacia afuera.

—Rayo, para adentro —le mandó Ethan.

—¿Rayo?

A Bella le sonó bastante gracioso.

—Lo acogimos una noche en que llovía y tronaba. Eran de los típicos cachorros de raza que vendían en cajas de cartón, solo que a este lo abandonaron siendo ya un poco grandecito —le explicó Ethan—. Tal vez no tuvieron suerte. Y como justo cuando lo vimos había rayos y relámpagos, pues le pusimos ese nombre.

—¡Rayitos!

Una niña de rizos rubios apareció y abrazó al perro por detrás.

—¡Sussie! —gritaron a sus espaldas.

Un chico moreno de unos quince años, de ojos azules y con muchos lunares en la cara, fue tras la niña y al levantar la mirada chocó con la de Bella.

—Hola.

—Hola —saludó Bella riendo.

Él se disculpó con la mirada y agarró a Sussie por la tripa mientras ella chillaba.

—¡Aaaaahhhhhhh!

—¡Mark! ¡Ten cuidado con tu hermana!

—¡La estoy sujetando para que no salga a la calle, mamá!

Él suspiró y se giró hacia su hermano, quien permanecía tenso.

—¿Está en la cocina? —preguntó Ethan.

—No, está arriba.

Él respiró aliviado.

—¿Evitándola otra vez?

Le dirigió una mirada de advertencia y Mark asintió, como si se hubiesen comunicado telepáticamente.

—Date prisa, entonces.

—En eso estoy. —Ethan se giró hacia Bella, ceñudo—. Vamos.

—Vale.

Bella no hizo más preguntas sobre lo que escuchó. Pero sí le surgieron algunas otras, que fue formulando y contestando por dentro durante el camino.

A medida que ambos iban avanzando, Ethan se iba parando en las puertas de algunas casas que le abrían y le entregaban algo que él metía dentro de una de las bolsas de plástico que dejaba siempre en el lado izquierdo de la cesta de la bicicleta. La bolsa de la derecha, permaneció intacta sin tocarse para nada.

El misterio siguió ganando forma, cada vez más confusa, hasta que en algún punto la caminata les desvió por uno de los sitios que Bella temía más: los callejones.

—Tenemos que ir por ahí, Bella.

—No, claro que no —se negó en rotundo—. Estas callecitas sí que dan miedo, Ethan. Y no se te ocurra decir que no tienen la pinta de peligrosas porque no te la crees ni tú.

Él asintió en esa ocasión.

—Lo sé, pero confía en mí.

Bella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa.

—No me pides que haga eso cuando ni siquiera confío en mi propio padre en según qué cosas.

—Qué triste —señaló en voz baja—. Pero esta vez es necesario.

Sin hacerle mucho más caso, y viendo Bella que tenía que aguantarse le gustara o no, Ethan se sumergió aún más dentro de esos caminos sin salida, abandonados y rodeados de poca luminosidad.

Al llegar al cruce de caminos frenó, cogió la bolsa izquierda de la bicicleta de nuevo y la dejó en el suelo. A continuación la abrió y empezó a sacar pequeños táperes de plástico. Les quitó la tapa a cada uno, los colocó a una distancia prudente entre ellos y volvió al lado de Bella, que seguía confundida.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Shh.

Y en cuestión de poco tiempo, dos perros negros salieron de su escondite. Dentro de unos segundos más, se vio otro, y luego otro. Todos se acercaron a la fuente de comida más cercana que olían y empezaban a probar bocado.

—Es un acto de caridad muy sencillo —indicó Ethan—. Colaboramos la mayoría de vecinos con los restos que dejamos y la comida que sobra cuando se cocina de más. Y ya que tengo un perro que pasó por esas condiciones, siento que debo de ayudar a los otros también. Aunque solo pueda hacerlo cada tres días.

Pero Bella no lo estaba escuchando. Su mente y sus emociones se mantenían enfocadas en esos pobres animales comiendo sin peleas y con ansias, aún con sus patas sucias y algunas partes de su piel lastimadas. Vio a uno blanco con manchas marrones temblando, y acercándose con timidez a uno de los frascos plásticos.

—Nunca he conocido a ninguna comunidad vecinal uniéndose para una causa como esta —susurró con dolor.

—Existe —afirmó él—. Nadie da la alerta para que se los lleven a la perrera, es nuestro trabajo que siga siendo así. Y aunque lamentamos no poder adoptarlos a todos, sí denominamos con un nombre conjunto a toda esta gran familia perruna.

—¿Y cuál es?

Él esbozó una sonrisa de orgullo.

—Estos son los perros de Berkshire.

nnn

Después de esa pequeña y sorpresiva parada, siguieron la marcha unos veinte minutos más, hasta llegar lo que parecía ser un edificio-casa de donde salió una mujer mayor de tez oscura que los recibió a ambos con una gran sonrisa.

Ethan dejó la bicicleta aparcada dentro del pasillo y cogió la bolsa de plástico restante y a la derecha por fin. Con una sonrisa enorme, apresuró el paso más que Bella.

Al cruzar el estrecho pasillo, dieron con una sala grande con música y llena de niños distintos.

—¡Ethan!

En cuestión de segundos, una niña Down y rubita se le pegó a la pierna, a lo que él respondió acariciándole la cabeza de forma amistosa. Seguida de ella, un aglomerado de niños distintos, todos con rasgos distintos y con algunas caras fuera de lo común saltaron entusiasmados.

Él sacó una caja de la bolsa, la abrió, y la puso a su altura para que cogiesen las galletas.

—Recordad, una para cada uno, ¿De acuerdo?

Todos asintieron y poco a poco fueron sacando, obedeciendo las normas. El último niño en recibir la caja, con gafas y morenito, fue medio cojeando hasta un niño de ruedas en la esquina. Cogió una galleta, y se la puso en la boca para que la recibiera.

Él sonrió cuando lo hizo, y solo entonces el cogió una para sí mismo. Como se quedó quieto, Bella aprovechó para fijarse en su pie. Por debajo del pantalón, se podía divisar la prótesis que llevaba.

Ella tragó duro, pero enseguida otra niña fue a su encuentro y lo arrastró rápido hacia una de las mesas, sin ninguna precaución o cuidado, como si fuese incapaz de notar su problema físico.

El niño, no obstante, no hizo signo de dolor o molestia. Parecía tranquilo y feliz de que lo hubiesen reunido con los otros niños.

—¡Pasteles!

Bella se giró y vio que Ethan guardaba la bolsa vacía una vez había puesto la última caja a su disposición.

Fue a reunirse con él, ojeando de vez en cuando como alguno se metía todo el pastel a la boca, otro solo iba comiendo por migajas, como si tuviera temor de que se le acabase, y otro comía su pedazo de manera normal.

—¿Qué es este sitio?

Ethan sonrió.

—Es un centro de ayuda para niños. Sobre la tarde, algunos padres sin recursos traen a sus hijos con distintos problemas o discapacidades para que les den un refuerzo en lo que necesiten y donde encuentren un ambiente en el que sentirse cómodos y normales. Los motivan a hacer actividades y también los entretienen.

Bella los estudió.

—Veo que están muy felices con lo que les has traído.

—Sí, aunque lo importante no es darles comida o regalos —comentó—. Es transmitirles todo el cariño que les suele faltar. Por eso nos esforzamos para que se quieran como hermanos, a pesar de las peleas, a pesar de que algunos tengan algún problema, como síndrome de Asperger, hiperactividad o que sean Down. Los enseñamos a aceptarse y a compartir. Porque es lo único que necesitarán para poder sobrevivir el día de mañana. Apoyándose mutuamente.

Bella experimentó una sensación incómoda. Sentía que en ese aspecto, Ethan se manejaba mucho mejor que ella. Por su lado, se sentía impotente. Quería ayudar, pero no sabía muy bien cómo comportarse o qué hacer. Y siguió con la misma sensación mientras estaba en un grupo de niños al que la habían llamado para jugar y para que le explicaran un poco de su vida y lo que hacía.

—¿Y estudiar tanto no es aburrido? —preguntó una niña.

—Más bien, cansa —aclaró Bella—. Pero ahora el sistema quiere que estudiemos el doble que antes para poder conseguir un trabajo.

—¿Todos hacen lo mismo?

—Sí —afirmó—, todos los niños que quieren conseguir trabajar deben estudiar.

—¿Y cuándo se divierten?

A ella le entró la risa.

—Pues... supongo que en sus ratos libres.

—¿Cuando es eso?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No sé, en mi caso los viernes. Pero hay muchos chicos que tienen más tiempo.

—Es muy poco.

Ella suspiró rememorando su infancia.

—¿Sí, verdad? —Miró hacia abajo—. Es lo que hay.

—¿Y qué hacéis cuando tenéis tiempo libre? —preguntó otro niño con gafas.

—Pues... hablar, pasear...

—Pero eso no es divertido.

—¿Ah no?

—No, lo divertido es jugar, como cuando te vas al parque de atracciones o juegas a mamá y papá.

—Sí, supongo que hay cosas más divertidas que otras. —Pero justo después de decir eso, a Bella se le vino a la mente una reflexión muy valiosa.

Puede que fueran niños, pero tenían razón en algo esencial. La ocupación constante mataba la diversión, mataba el disfrute y, consecuentemente, mataba la posibilidad de_ vivir _la vida.

* * *

**Vocabulario**

**VET (Vocational Education and Training)**: Son un tipo de estudios que en principio te preparan para los trabajos técnicos, administrativos o manuales. Se caracterizan por ser mucho más prácticos que un grado universitario, más cortos y estar orientados a un sector muy específico.

**¡Hola! 😍**

**💎 Sí, debo una disculpa por lo de no haber subido ayer. Pero tuve problemas serios a última hora que a su vez afectarán a la actualización de la siguiente semana. Confirmo que DUDO mucho que pueda actualizar para entonces y por ese motivo el capítulo de hoy ha sido mucho más largo que los anteriores. Y a mi parecer, con un final digno de esta historia 😊❤️. ¿Alguien más piensa como yo? 👀 Jeje**

**💎 ¿Preguntas? ¿Comentarios? Mirad que en este cap hay cosas que sorprenden, eh. Muchísimas. Hay detalles que pueden considerarse pistas. 😜**

**💎Contestando a los reviews de la ocasión anterior, muchas mencionásteis que Bella no se sentía a gusto en el círculo de Edward, que no era feliz... Bien, es tan fácil como resumirlo en que no, no encaja con una actitud "infantil" y propia de las chicas del instituto. Ahora queda ver cómo define al grupito de Ángela y a Ben, ¿no? ****Y en relación a Ethan, pues, poco a poco empezamos a conocerlo :P No sé que opinaréis esta vez, la verdad, no lo sé. **

**Bueno, dicho esto, espero que os haya gustado :* Y hasta la próxima (que creo que será en 2 semanas, ya aviso).**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘😘**


	33. Complicaciones

**31\. Complicaciones**

**Dedicado a Jupy**

_Gracias por tus pequeños e interesantes comentarios de cada cap ^_^_

_Captas un punto y te enfocas en él, lo que me dice que la historia te hace_

_reflexionar, y eso significa que una de las metas principales del fic ha logrado_

_calar en ti a la perfección :) Gracias por darme ánimos para seguir adelante._

_Espero que aprendas muchas más lecciones con esta obra n.n _

_Y __que la sigas disfrutando como hasta ahora lo ha hecho._

* * *

En el colegio las cosas entre Bella y Edward habían cambiado muchísimo. O al menos, eso era lo que él percibía.

Había habido una progresiva aceptación de Bella en su círculo social desde que estaban juntos. Sobre todo desde que compartían la cuenta en Instagram. A Edward le alegraba y divertía a partes iguales fijarse en como Bella había cogido la típica manía de subir una de sus fotos y actualizar repetitivamente el panel de notificaciones para ver si salía un puntito debajo del corazón indicando un "seguidor" o "me gusta" más.

—Esto es adictivo.

—Sí, lo es —ratificó Edward.

_Era una sensación que él conocía demasiado bien._

Bella deslizaba el dedo una y otra vez hacia arriba, a la espera de un cambio. De no haber ninguno, volvía al panel de inicio daba doble clic a todos los posts interesantes de curiosidades sobre la vida, ciencia, frases motivadoras y demás que salían de las páginas que seguía. Era lo único que captaba su atención.

—Como se nota que crearon la app con propósito de convertirlo en un vicio más...

La sonrisa de Edward amplió sus comisuras, pero aún así no le llegó a los ojos. Era consciente de que se establecía un límite entre ella y sus amigos. Pese a que cada vez se frecuentaban más en el descanso, en cierta manera Bella era un polo opuesto a ellos, aunque ambas partes sí tuvieran cabida en el día a día de él.

"Eso de ser diferente y verlo como algo positivo en la vida real no cuaja" le dijo ella.

Y es que la cruda realidad de esa característica en el terreno social era sentirse apartado en todos los aspectos y no lograr encajar. No era algo que sentase bien a nadie, menos que se tradujese a algo sano como lo querían hacer creer últimamente en la ficción.

Sin embargo, el simple hecho de saber que Bella podía llegar a sentirse cómoda y feliz de vez en cuando en su mundo, aunque fuera en escasos temas y ocasiones, ya lo satisfacía.

Sintió un cosquilleo en el pecho cuando ella movió la cabeza. A Edward le entusiasmaba que encontrase el lado entretenido a las redes, pero le fascinaba aún más que mientras tanto se recostara contra su cuerpo. Era un peso cálido y reconfortante que no le importaba para nada sostener.

—Ahora ya entiendo por qué todo el mundo está tan enganchado —comentó Bella—. Es como el nuevo_ Candy Crush_, cuando estaba más de moda, claro.

Por su parte, ella sentía que le estaría agradecida a Edward eternamente. Todo lo que había logrado experimentar las últimas semanas se lo debía a él, la persona que la había alentado y ayudado a disfrutar de un pequeño fragmento de su tiempo; y que a la larga, se convertía en una fructífera mejora en su vida. Los viernes se transformaron en su vía de escape principal, pero Edward lo hizo en la extensión constante e inagotable de ese día que la llenaba de dicha.

—Así que en eso sí estabas a la moda.

Ella le guiñó un ojo.

—Por supuesto.

Edward se inclinó para darle un beso rápido, sin embargo, Bella estaba un tanto cariñosa esa mañana como para conformarse.

—¿Sabes que me estoy volviendo adicta a besarte? —murmuró sugestiva sobre sus labios.

—¿Ah sí?

Ella asintió, volviendo a darle otro pico.

—Y creo que lo hago menos de lo que me gustaría...

Edward sonrió, con ganas de seguirle el juego.

—Bueno... nada te impide no hacerlo.

Y una vez le dio acceso ella se pegó más a su boca para intensificar el beso, pero a la vez logró aplastar su nariz, haciéndolos reír a ambos.

—Eso te pasa por tener una nariz muy larga —señaló Bella mientras él se sobaba.

—¿Larga o alargada?

—Da igual, es grande y estorba.

—¡Esa es tu nariz, no la mía! —se quejó él entre risas—. _Nah_, es broma.

Después de ese corto lapso ella se reacomodó para volver a juntar sus labios, esta vez desde un ángulo correcto. Ella entreabrió su boca, dispuesta a jugar con su lengua y... justo en eso, alguien gritó.

—¡Ey, vosotros dos, venid! —los llamaron a lo lejos—. ¡Que están empezando a decidir ya!

Bella chistó de frustración mientras Edward le daba un último beso en los labios, antes de dirigirse juntos y a regañadientes hacia donde estaban agrupados todos los de IB de segundo en un monto. Una vez allí, Bella se colocó delante en el círculo mientras Edward la abrazaba por atrás.

En unas semanas se haría la comida navideña del curso, en la cual se reunían tanto a padres como a alumnos. Cada año se elegía una casa diferente por sorteo, y este en particular, iba a ser en la de Irina.

—Entonces, la decoración navideña debe de coincidir con el blanco de la entrada y el verde claro del salón... —agregó Jessica.

—Y el plato principal debe ser alguno al que nadie sea alérgico...

Pero tales decisiones debían tomarse entre todos. Y por lo mismo, surgían innumerables discusiones.

—¿Y qué pasa si no me gustan las trufas? —inquirió Irina cruzándose de brazos.

—Chica, pues te fastidias —soltó Tyler con indiferencia.

A ella ese desdén le sentó como una puñalada.

—¿Acaso a ti te gustaría que te forzasen a comer algo que no te gusta en tu propia casa?

Y mientras los demás seguían en una batalla de opiniones sin fin, Edward dio un disimulado apretón a la cintura de Bella para captar su atención. A pesar del ambiente ellos aún seguían en su burbuja; una que les segregaba un efecto sedante muy agradable.

—A propósito, no me has contado dónde fuiste el viernes —comentó Edward.

—Oh, eso... —Su expresión cambió, aunque volvió a reír cuando la respiración de él le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

—Me tuve que quedar hablando de esto la mayor parte de la tarde por tu culpa —dijo con referencia al murmullo de voces imposibles de ignorar, cada vez más agobiante.

—Lo siento.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Desembucha.

Ella frunció los labios y lo observó bajo sus pestañas.

—Pues, salí con un amigo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Amigo?

—Se llama Ethan —añadió Bella, conservando todavía una sonrisita adormilada—. Lo conocí la noche que te perdí en el nightclub.

Pero él no estaba ni de cerca tan relajado.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hiciste un "amigo" en ese lugar?

El tono acusatorio la hizo encogerse un poco.

—Él fue quien me llevó a casa con un taxi...

—¡¿Qué?!

Todo el mundo, literalmente todo el mundo, se quedó viéndolos._ Fue prácticamente un dejavú del primer día de clase._ Y siendo así, Bella se vio forzada pedir que los disculpasen un segundo y se llevó a Edward de la mano a una zona alejada del círculo.

Una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente distanciados, ella se giró para enfrentarlo.

—¿Por qué has gritado?

—¿Cómo que por qué? —cuestionó Edward—. ¿A quién con algo de lógica se le ocurre confiar en alguien así de la nada? ¿Sabes las cosas que te podrían haber pasado? Dios. ¡¿Y por qué no me habías comentado nada de esto antes?!

Y ante aquella reacción sobreexagerada, Bella no pudo retener las carcajadas.

—¿De qué te ríes?

Eso generó un poco de confusión a Edward, más aún cuando Bella lo observó con ternura.

—Es que me hace mucha gracia verte celoso... —Y después de decirlo siguió riendo, cosa que lo enfureció enormemente.

—¡Joder, Isabella, tómatelo en serio! ¡Que este es un asunto peligroso!

Al notar que echaba chispas, ella inspiró hondo tratando de volver a serenarse.

—A ver, nunca preguntaste. Me olvidé de comentártelo y punto —dijo como justificación—. No pensé que te molestara...

—¡Y no lo haría si se tratase de alguien a quien conocías y sobre todo de quien te podías fiar!

La mirada de Bella se apagó.

—Conocí lo suficiente, tampoco soy tonta. —Le dolía pensar que tuviera un concepto tan bajo de ella—. Y no dejé de estar atenta a lo que hacía.

—¿Y... qué tanto llegásteis a saber el uno del otro? —indagó.

—Lo básico. Después de eso solo lo he vuelto a ver dos veces más...

Edward entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Dónde?

—En mi casa y... a unos sitios que fuimos —contestó en voz baja.

—¿Qué sitios?

Pero para ese punto, Bella ya había despertado de su nube.

—Alto ahí, ¿vale? —Lo frenó—. Por más que te entienda, no voy a tolerar que te hagas el controlador conmigo.

Edward bufó con impaciencia.

—No es eso, solo quiero averiguar hasta qué punto eres capaz atentar contra tu seguridad. Creía que eras consciente en ese aspecto, pero...

—Sé cuidarme sola —remarcó—. Que te haya seguido el juego hasta ahora no significa que tenga el "deber" de comentarte con lujo de detalles lo que te dé la gana saber sobre mi vida. La única que puede decidir aquí qué contar y qué no sigo siendo yo.

_De cierta manera, le debía algo de información porque era con él con quien su padre pensaba que había pasado toda esa tarde... Pero tampoco había que pasarse._

Edward refunfuñó y moduló su tono de voz.

—Está bien... ¿Pero puedes decirme a dónde has ido con él, por favor?

—¿Por qué te interesa tanto? —inquirió Bella.

—Porque ese chico puede haber estado engañándote y escondiendo su verdadera manera de ser sin que te des cuenta...

—Que ya me espabilo sola, Edward —expresó cansada.

—Y no sé, estás dando demasiadas vueltas para ocultármelo.

—¡No te estoy intentando ocultar nada! —replicó a la defensiva.

—¿Entonces por qué estás poniendo tantas evasivas al tema en lugar de solo decirlo?

—¿Acaso tú no haces lo mismo con relación a tu madre?

Su expresión se descuadró.

—No es lo mismo.

—Sí lo es.

—¡Pues vale! —cedió pasándose una mano por el pelo con nerviosismo—. Pregúntame lo que quieras.

Esa oferta le sentó a Bella como un premio de lotería.

—¿Lo que quiera?

Edward asintió.

—Solo a cambio de que me lleves donde fuiste con Ethan.

Y con esa condición final, hizo desaparecer la diversión de sus ojos.

—Edward, eso es una tontería...

—Como sea.

—No.

Él la miró extrañado.

—¿No?

—No veo justo que a cambio de una pregunta tú consigas que te lleve a un sitio —argumentó—. Quiero que sea equitativo.

Edward cada vez estaba más alterado.

—¿Y cómo lo va a ser?

—Lo lógico sería que me dejases conocer a tu madre —propuso con astucia.

Al principio la concibió como la idea más justa que podía haber ideado. Pero después de ver su expresión, se dio cuenta de que tal vez había ido muy lejos.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? —le reprochó con tal desagrado que logró asustarla.

—Yo... solo sugería ir a un sitio a cambio de otro, eso es todo.

—¡No es tan sencillo! —gritó histérico—. ¡Sabes que ese es un tema complicado para mí, Bella, maldita sea!

—Lo sé, lo siento. —Ella agachó la cabeza y fue abrazarlo, pero al notar que no le respondía, subió la mirada—. Edward...

Él soltó un largo suspiro y giró la cabeza, encontrándose con su expresión arrepentida.

—Te quiero, ¿vale? Perdóname, no vuelvo a insistir en esto.

Él dejó escapar el aire y llevó una mano a su mejilla, la cual acarició con su pulgar, sacándole una sonrisa mientras se ponía a reflexionar.

—Dame un minuto —le pidió.

—¿Cómo?

Pero él no respondió, se limitó a cerrar los ojos y levantar una mano en señal de que esperara. Ella obedeció a pesar de no entenderlo. Pero unos segundos después, se impacientó y volvió a hablar en voz baja.

—No importa, igual podemos elegir otra...

—Vamos a conocer a mi madre.

—¿Qué?

Él se limitaba a mirar al suelo.

—Que acepto. Te acompañaré a... conocer a mi madre.

Bella se lo quedó mirando perpleja, hasta que volvió a soltar un sonido de incredulidad.

—¿Y ahora qué? —exigió saber él en un murmullo.

—De verdad... jamás imaginé que hasta este punto llegaban el nivel de tus celos, Edward —comentó impresionada—. ¿Me llamas loca y me reprochas esto para luego decidir que vale la pena? ¿Todo este espectáculo para que te lleve donde fui con Ethan?

—Te quería llevar con la única intención de demostrarte que te tengo la confianza suficiente como para afrontar esto contigo —formuló con el tono más duro de todos—. ¡Ya no he mencionada al puñetero Ethan! ¡No pretendía nada a cambio de esto! —Su cara estaba distorsionada de decepción—. Pero déjalo, al parecer pedirte entender la importancia de algo así aún es demasiado para ti.

Sus palabras se clavaron como agujas en ella, a la vez que él cogía y se marchaba de allí. Bella tardó unos segundos en reponerse, atónita.

_¿Qué acababa de pasar?_

**nnn**

Bella repasó su lista de mensajes en WhatsApp y entró en el chat del contacto más reciente que había agregado. Él se limitó a escribir un "hola" para confirmar su número y lograr a la vez que ella tuviera el suyo. Recién lo hizo en la noche, luego de haber acudido al centro de niños.

Ella presionó el icono de llamada y esperó a que le contestase. No se veía capaz de escribir un mensaje, pues no sabía ni siquiera bien bien lo que pretendía decir. Después de varias timbradas, saltó al contestador y Bella colgó para reintentarlo un segundo más tarde. Tenía en mente que si al tercer intento no contestaba, lo dejaría estar. Obtuvo el mismo resultado en el segundo intento, probó de nuevo por última vez, y en cuestión de un instante, contestaron.

—Hola, soy Mark.

A Bella se le vino la imagen del chico de pelo moreno y de pecas en la cara.

—Hey... yo Bella, la chica que fue el otro día fuera de la puerta de tu casa, hum, no sé si te recuerdas.

—Ah, sí —susurró animado—. Eh, en fin, Ethan no puede ponerse ahora. He cogido el móvil para avisarte que dejaras de llamar porque molestaba, pero no es un buen momento. Tal vez en una hora y eso si...

—_¡Me da igual lo que digas!_ _—Bociferó__—. __¡Basta ya de tus regaños y de tus quejas!__ ¡N_o_, no pienso dejar de hacerlo! ¿vale? Es un acto humano que vale la pena, y para el que irónicamente casi no hay gente que lo haga de buena fe sin recibir nada a cambio. ¡Esas personas y esos animales merecen ayuda!_

_—¿Y esta casa no? —interfirió una voz débil y femenina—. ¿Tu propia familia no? Pides un préstamo a tu padre para la Universidad, pero después ni siquiera..._

_—¡Pues no lo quiero! ¡Ya está! ¡Las cosas fáciles, rápidas y duraderas no van de la mano! ¡Entiéndelo! Arruina las únicas probabilidades que tienes de mejora para mí y para el resto, como quieras. Pero si pretendes que renuncie a lo que hago, ¡te advierto que no lo haré!_

Bella se quedó de piedra mientras oía a la distancia, como la voz de Ethan se sobreponía a atacar a la otra, perteneciente a una mujer, cada vez con más fuerza. El sonido de Mark al tragar rápidamente interrumpió lo que lograba captar de fondo. Hasta él había dejado de hablar ante los gritos de su hermano.

—No, no juzgues esta situación, por favor —se disculpó—. Esto no es así normalmente.

—Yo... ya, no es problema mío, tampoco.

—Sí, pero no te hagas una idea equivocada, por Dios —insistió él—. Ellos en general se llevan bien, lo prometo, tenemos la suerte de decir que somos una familia unida. Solo... es complicado, ¿sabes? Mamá, pasa lo suyo. Somos muchos; papá tiene un trabajo fijo así que tenemos una estabilidad moderada, pero aún así, ella tiene unos objetivos e Ethan tiene otros... en algunas cosas. Por lo que es normal que se generen discusiones. Aparte de eso, todo va bien. Digo, claro que hay conflictos pero de este tipo no, eh. Ethan no se suele poner a gritar así. Él carga siempre con la presión encima, por eso lo ves amargado y gruñón todo el tiempo. Hoy ha estallado, pero hace muy pocas veces, igual que eso de alzar la voz a mamá. Lo más probable es que pasado todo esto se vaya a poner a llorar como un bebé de lo fatal que va a quedar. Sí, quien sabe, tal vez dentro de media hora el pobre esté tan destrozado que hasta provoque una inundación en la casa con sus lágrimas.

_—¿Mark?_

—Ah, míralo. Ya está por aquí —señaló—. Olvida lo que he dicho... eh. Un placer hablar contigo, Bella, eres una chica muy amable.

Tan pronto como acabó de decir su nombre, Bella oyó un empujón y enseguida la voz de Ethan se hizo presente.

—¿Cuánto te ha soltado? —La acorraló bruscamente.

—¿Perdón?

Ethan bufó al otro lado.

—Mi hermano es una cotorra que no calla ni debajo del agua —afirmó él—. Actúa como si le dieran un frasco de la verborrea y lo fuercen a hacerlo sin parar. Así que, por tanto, ¿Qué te ha contado ahora?

Bella frunció los labios.

—Na.. nada. Solo me ha contestado y me ha dicho que estabas ocupado y... No ha sido tanto, has entrado rápido en la llamada.

Ethan se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Sé sincera. ¿Has oído mucho?

Bella expiró con suavidad.

—Ethan, no juzgaré, te lo prometo. No me incumbe...

—Ya. Sea lo que sea, limítate a no decir nada, ¿quieres?

—No lo haré —prometió.

Él se quedó un momento en silencio.

—Bien. ¿Y para qué llamabas? —preguntó serio.

—Pues, solo era para comentarte que... bueno, lo he pensado. Todavía tengo que acabar de matizarlo con él, pero...

Y Bella le explicó con calma que tenía en mente querer hacer con Edward, pese a la incertidumbre en la que la dejaba lo sucedido en la mañana.

—Ah, sí, claro. Lo primero es fácil, solo necesito hablar con los vecinos. —Oírlo la alegró inmensamente—. Eso sí, para lo segundo mejor llama y pregunta a la asociación si podrías ir a esa hora. No creo que tengan problema, pero siempre es mejor confirmarlo.

—Vale, gracias. Solo será por esta ocasión, lo prometo, no es más que una excepción.

—Por lo menos tú lo reconoces... —soltó con sorna.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿De qué hablas?

—De que es normal que te sientas así ahora, con ganas de colaborar. Les pasa a todos los que lo hacen por primera vez —admitió—. Al principio se proponen adaptarlo a su vida, ir seguido y tal, pero esos ánimos no suelen durar más de una semana. Lo mismo sucede con el que intenta probar correr alguna mañana, se aburre y lo deja rápido. Por parte lo entiendo, si yo no tuviera cerca tampoco lo haría, porque no me daría tiempo ni voluntad para hacerlo a diario. Si no lo tienes al lado, es difícil dejar que crezca el apego. Así que haces bien en proponértelo solo por esta vez.

—Sí, gracias por la oportunidad.

A Bella le hubiese gustado decir algo más, pero no se le ocurría nada.

Ethan suspiró.

—No hay de qué. —Se aclaró la garganta y regresó a su tono frío—. ¿Querías algo más?

—No, nada.

—Pues entonces adiós —se despidió cortante.

—¡Ethan!

—¿Qué?

Bella trató de decirlo de la mejor y delicada forma posible.

—Espero que... el conflicto se resuelva.

—No ha habido mejora ni creo que la haya, pero tranquila, me las manejo bien y no suelen haber otros problemas entre nosotros. No hay nada de qué alarmarse —aseguró—. Hasta otra.

Y sin decirle nada más, colgó.

Bella se quedó mirando la pared de su cuarto, meditando sobre las dos situaciones que le habían_ alegrado_ el día.

_Y después tratar con las mujeres era lo complicado... ¿no?_

* * *

**¡Hola! Sí, al final os he traído el nuevo cap 😊 (algo más largo de lo habitual para compensar la falta de la anterior semana) que trae ya un adelanto de lo que pasará. 😳**

💎_PREGUNTAS _💎

**¿Al final Edward llevará a Bella a conocer a su madre? Es una buena pregunta. Además, se ha revelado que Ethan también tiene problemas con la suya. Hummm. ¿Quién creéis que son los dos personajes en el prólogo? NO FALTA NADA PARA AVERIGUARLO 😉😉 Estad atentas.**

**Bueno, Mark e Ethan dicen que en general son una familia unida. ¿Quién está convencido de qué es así? ¿Quién no del todo? Tal vez ocultan algo... o tal vez no y están siendo sinceros.**

**¿Os ha gustado el cap? ¿Algo más que añadir? Regaladme un comentario si es así ;)**

_RESPUESTA A LOS REVIEWS DE LA ÚLTIMA VEZ_

**Me ha encantado que os hayáis decantado por una postura o la otra respecto a estudios :D Al fin y al cabo, la intención era esa, mostrar las dos caras. Como véis, por otra parte, Bella parece que está segura que la lección de la última vez la logró cumplir con Edward y los viernes, así que... no, no tiene la pinta de que vaya a querer ir más allá de eso xD.**

**Gracias por vuestro apoyo en cada cap :) Y hasta la próxima **😘😘😘

**Kisses!**


	34. Volverte a ver

**32\. Volverte a ver**

**Dedicado a Cinty77**

_Ay, ¡guapísima! Gracias por tus pequeños y _

_breves análisis en profundidad, por tus comparaciones_

_y debates que me hacen querer contestarte inmediatemente ya sea para _

_refutar, opinar o desmentir tus ideas xD Al menos en lo posible, ¿no? Pero muchísimas_

_más gracias por tu presencia.__ :)_

* * *

_Ella observaba atentamente a la cajera pasar la máquina de luz roja por el código de barras del juguete, pedir el dinero con amabilidad y recibirlo. ¿Qué preocupaciones tendría a esa edad para trabajar? ¿Pagarse la carrera? Suspiraba con una punzada de culpabilidad por ponerse a hacer comparaciones de ese tipo… _

_—¡Mamá! ¡Mira esto!_

_La castaña giró la cabeza hacia el niño que alguna vez fue el pequeño más rubio que habían visto sus ojos. En sus manos tenía otro dinosaurio de esos que al apretar el botón de su barriga empezaba a rugir, y que el niño en cuestión apretaba una y otra vez sin parar. _

_—Edward, ya te he comprado lo que querías. No me llega para más._

_—Pero… —La miró con los ojos entristecidos, por lo que ella fue hacia donde estaba y le pasó una mano por el pelo hasta su mejilla de modo cariñoso. _

_—Lo dejamos para la próxima vez, ¿vale?_

_Edward asintió, cabizbajo._

_—¿Al menos puedo ir al escaparate?_

_Su madre lo miró con duda._

_—Porfa… —insistió él dando saltitos._

_Ella sonrió y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente._

_—Está bien. _

_—¡Gracias, mami!_

_Su entusiasmo le llegaba al corazón._

_—¡Pero no te alejes mucho! —Ante la advertencia, él se marchó como una bala. _

_Cuando ella volvió a su sitio, la cajera no le quitaba la mirada de encima. La morena se limitó a agachar la cabeza y coger el ticket con la bolsa. _

_—Que tenga un buen día… —murmuró la trabajadora en palabras, y por otra parte sus ojos le decían de todo menos eso. _

_—Gracias —respondió, y rápidamente se dirigió a la puerta. _

_Al salir, se fijó en que su hijo permanecía con las manos en la vitrina pero moviéndose para uno y otro extremo de ella y, cada vez que avanzaba hacia el lado opuesto a la puerta, se alejaba un poco más. _

_—Edward —llamó en voz alta._

_Pero él seguía sin hacerle caso._

_—¡Edward! —Él siguió correteando hasta que llegó al cruce con la esquina de esa tienda, donde se chocó con las piernas de un hombre de traje que se detuvo a prestarle atención. La castaña fue corriendo hacia ellos, entre seria y alarmada, pero su expresión se ablandó al llegar y reconocer al dueño de los ojos verdes que se posaron en ella._

_—Mer… —susurró él._

**nnn**

El viernes siguiente, Carlisle le había sonreído tan solo al recibirla en la puerta de su casa, incluso cuando le había pillado a mitad de prepararse para salir. Después le acompañó al coche, con una cara fraternal y nostálgica que Bella no acababa de saber cómo interpretar.

—Perdón si soy indiscreta, ¿Pero hay algún motivo para tanta felicidad?

Él se dedicó a suspirar y a decirle, que estaba feliz de que Edward se abriera por fin en ese terreno con alguien. Sin darle más explicaciones, abrió la puerta trasera del vehículo y le dijo que lo esperaran allí mientras él iba a por su maletín.

Bella se giró hacia Edward, quien se encontraba a su lado y que de tan solo verla ya tenía mala cara.

—Oh, vamos —dijo ella en modo regaño.

Pero él soltó un bufido, siguiendo cruzado de brazos mirado hacia otro lado.

—Te advertí que no juzgaras mi actitud si al final íbamos allí.

A diferencia del carácter distante y huraño de Ethan, que suscitaba prudencia, cuando Edward se enfadaba se convertía en la viva imagen de un niño pequeño haciendo pucheros. Por lo tanto, Bella tenía que hacer un esfuerzo inmenso para tomárselo en serio y no echarse a reír.

—Me obligarás a volver a llenarte el chat de WhatsApp de corazoncitos…

Él casi sonrió.

Sí, esa había sido su estrategia clave para que volviera a dirigirle la palabra después de lo que llamaría… una discusión tonta que no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. A Bella le había quedado claro que, en el fondo, Edward era un blando.

—No me cuesta nada silenciarte. ¿Lo sabes, no? —respondió él.

Sin embargo, Bella no se quejaba de esa característica suya, ya que irónicamente era la que más le atraía. No la trataría como lo hacía si no fuera así.

—Entonces tendré que cambiar de estrategia. _—Una heredada de su madre y que era casi infalible para esos casos. _

A Bella le dio un poco de nostalgia acordarse de ella, pero enseguida Edward cambió el rumbo de sus emociones al observarla con un interrogante en los ojos.

—¿Cuál?

Ella repasó la lengua por sus labios, sintiéndose desafiante.

—Distraerte.

Y a continuación, se lanzó a ejecutar su particular ataque sobre Edward en el estómago, bajo los hombros y debajo del cuello, lo cual causó que se retorciera por todos los lados como una lombriz.

"Bingo." —Bella se felicitó mentalmente—. "Tiene cosquillas."

—Para, ¡para! —le gritaba él mientras se retraía entre risas.

—¡No! —Y con el fin de ganar un mayor acceso a sus puntos débiles, Bella se sentó sobre sus rodillas. Edward trató de apartarla, pero únicamente logró que ella se echara sobre él para oponer resistencia física. De esa manera, cada vez que ella reía o él trataba de moverse, Edward sentía las sacudidas del cuerpo de Bella en toda la extensión de su cadera sumadas al golpeteo constante del amarre de sus piernas contra su vientre bajo. Él tragó duro y aprovechó una mínima distracción suya para darle la vuelta, consiguiendo que invirtieran posiciones y que la pierna de Bella quedara metida entre las suyas mientras una de sus manos acababa en su muslo. Inmediatamente, Edward saltó hacia el lado como un resorte.

—Suficiente, ¿no? —dijo agitado, y mientras lucía una sonrisa nerviosa iba arrastrándose poco a poco hacia la esquina contraria a donde ella estaba.

Bella se quedó confusa al fijarse que, una vez allí, Edward se llevaba las rodillas al pecho y se ponía a mirar por la ventana. Notó que su lado visible de la cara y las orejas se le empezaron a enrojecer.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió haciéndose el desatendido—. Solo, ehm, me duele un poco el costado.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

Ella hizo el amago de acercarse.

—¡No! ¡qué va! … No hay de qué alarmarse, se me pasará —afirmó seguido de un carraspeo, aunque lo hizo sin atreverse a mirarla a los ojos de nuevo.

Ella se quedó extrañada, pero entonces Carlisle volvió a entrar en el coche con aire animado, tal vez algo exagerado… y el ambiente cambió por completo desde ese punto.

**nnn**

Sin que se dieran cuenta, ese trayecto había servido a Bella para conocer un dato más sobre la madre de Edward. Vivía en una localidad cercana que quedaba aproximadamente a una media en coche desde donde ellos salieron; contando también con el tráfico, claro.

Carlisle los dejó en una esquina y les avisó que tenía un cliente que atender y que pasaría por ellos al acabar, en un mínimo de dos horas. A Bella le dio un poco de corte, pensando que tal vez se había sentido forzado a acompañarlos y con ello habían logrado dificultar su rutina al no dejarlo centrarse en su trabajo pendiente.

_Definitivamente, no lo volvería a molestar._

Ella le dio las gracias y caminó fuera del coche, dejando un poco de privacidad a padre e hijo que se quedaron hablando por la ventanilla del coche.

"¿Qué? ¡No!" —exclamó él.

Carlisle entornó los ojos, pero Edward negaba con la cabeza y volvía a ponerse rojo mientras le contestaba. Al acabar su conversación y aproximarse a ella, Edward tenía una cara de póker.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No, anda, vamos.

Con el fin de evitar hacer más vueltas innecesarias, Carlisle los había dejado en un sitio cercano para que terminaran el resto del trayecto andando. Como Edward seguía con ganas de mantenerse en silencio, Bella aprovechó para ir mirando el típico mobiliario de las casas pegadas unas con otras.

Ya no era Reading, ni Wokingham. El estilo de colores era más sobrio, neutro. Predominaban el beige y el blanco para las paredes de las casas, pero aún así, siempre había alguna calle que mantenía el típico rojizo en todas ellas.

Edward la guió por una fila de viviendas situada a una calle del centro, donde se ubicaba el gran conglomerado de tiendas.

Él se detuvo en una pequeña casa blanca concreta, decorada con pequeñas plantas verdes a un lado de su pared principal. Tocó el timbre dos veces y esperaron, pero nadie respondió.

—¿Estás seguro de que está en casa? —preguntó Bella después de unos cuantos intentos.

—Le avisé que no trabajara expresamente porque íbamos a venir nosotros —afirmó contrariado—. Espero que no se le haya olvidado.

—Sino también podemos…

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió, dejando aparecer detrás de ella a una mujer agitada con una ondulada cabellera castaña, recogida en un moño improvisado.

—Vaya, hola. —Sus ojos de un brillante azul índigo los enfocaron y su cara ovalada marcó sus facciones al esbozar una cálida sonrisa.

—Buenas tardes. —Bella le ofreció la mano y ella se la estrechó de manera una cuidadosa y amorosa al mismo tiempo. A pesar de que la chica ya estaba muy acostumbrada a hacer ese gesto en todo tipo de eventos con varias personas, jamás había conocido a nadie que le transmitiera con ello un toque de comodidad y empatía tan fuerte, que la hiciera sentirse como en casa.

—Adelante, pasad.

La mujer abrió la puerta en su máxima extensión, dejando escapar el calor del interior del hogar. Bella obedeció murmurando un "suave gracias" mientras entraba seguida de Edward, quien por lo contrario se limitó a mantenerse esquivo y callado.

—Siento el retraso, pero tenía algo preparándose en el horno. No podía ir más deprisa o me quemaría —explicó con ánimo, mientras les señalaba el sofá rojo y los asientos laterales de la sala—. Sentaos, por favor, me ocupo de acabar lo que tengo pendiente en la cocina y vuelvo enseguida.

Bella asintió con entusiasmo y la castaña, vestida en su delantal, desapareció por una de las puertas de madera barnizada de blanco. Suponía que era la cocina, porque el aroma a postre se hizo aún más intenso en cuanto la volvió a abrir.

Se dedicó a dar un rápido repaso a su entorno. El espacio de la casa era pequeño, la decoración no combinaba ni la mitad de lo que lo hacía la suya o la de Edward, había un par de cosas desperdigadas por aquí y por allá… pero resultaba la mar de abrigadora y acogedora.

En un estante de la pared, había unos cuantos cuadros de ella y de un Edward más joven.

—Tienes preguntas —dedujo él por la expresión de su rostro.

Bella se sobresaltó por su abrupta interrupción que la sacó de lo que hacía.

—No sé por donde empezar… —murmuró.

Y además, tenía que confesar que también estaba un poco en shock. No solo se había percatado que los rasgos de Edward, incluido sus ojos y el sutil bronceado de su piel, eran idénticos a los suyos, sino que también… le había impactado un detalle destacable.

—Por la que se te ocurra primero.

—Es extranjera —directamente lo afirmó.

Edward suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá.

—Nació en Grecia; recién vino aquí sobre los doce o trece años de edad.

Eso respondería a los peculiares matices en su acento.

—Pero, por curiosidad, ¿ella no es muy…?

—Ya estoy aquí.

Y la llegada de la menuda mujer, interrumpió la breve explicación de Edward. Se había quitado el delantal negro, dejando a la vista un vestido azul de lana que le llegaba a mitad de los muslos y hacían juego con sus medias y botas marrones. Era un estilo muy jovial, propio para la edad que _realmente_ aparentaba.

Inmediatamente, Edward le cogió de la mano que ella mantenía en su regazo y le dio un apretón.

—Ella es Bella.

La susodicha hizo un pequeño asentimiento acompañado de una sonrisa.

—Mucho gusto, señora, yo soy la… bueno. —No tenía ni idea si definir o no su relación con Edward.

—Oh, cielo, tranquila. Carlisle ya me lo dijo. —Le restó importancia—. Y tutéame por favor. Esme. Solo dime Esme.

—Esme.

Tenía una voz tan aguda y amable, que hacía justicia a esos ojos que brillaron de solo escucharla.

—Eres preciosa.

Bella sintió como la sangre le llegaba a las mejillas. Lo había dicho con un tono tan cariñoso que hasta resultaba reconfortante.

—Gracias, y lo mismo digo de… ti. —La verdad era que no resultaba difícil dirigirse a ella con esa informalidad—. ¿Me permites hacerte una pregunta indiscreta? —Se estaba carcomiendo por hacerla. Afortunadamente, ella solo soltó una risa amable.

—La que quieras.

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

Esme no cambió su expresión de cordialidad hacia ella en ningún momento. Más bien, lucía como si se esperara la pregunta.

—Cumpliré treinta y cinco en marzo.

Bella se quedó helada.

—Pero, pero entonces… —Y ella gesticuló con los dedos, varias veces.

—Tuve a Edward a los dieciséis, sí.

Y entonces la mandíbula se le cayó al suelo.

—¿Podéis hablar de otro tema, por favor? —preguntó un Edward refunfuñón otra vez.

Esme se acomodó en su sitio y se puso alerta.

—Claro, ehm, ¿Hay algún motivo al que deba atribuir la visita?

Pero a Bella no le gustó nada verla tensarse.

—Solo tenía ganas de conocerte. —Y trató de sonreírle para que volviese a su estado de antes—. Edward me hizo el favor de traerme.

Ella le correspondió con timidez.

—Cielo, no sabes lo feliz que me pone escuchar que alguien viene desde tan lejos solo para verme. Lo aprecio mucho.

Lo dijo con una sinceridad tan pura, que a Bella se le calentó el pecho de solo oírla.

—Al contrario, para mí es todo un placer.

La alegría en su expresión era obvia, pero desapareció tan pronto como Edward carraspeó y volvió a rehuirse un poco.

—¿Y… estabas cocinando? —inquirió Bella para no perder la comodidad que las rodeaba.

—¡Sí! Claro —contestó con entusiasmo—. Son platos de mi país para el restaurante. El que queda cerca de aquí.

—¿Eres la dueña?

Ella asintió volviendo a recuperar la confianza de antes.

—Vaya, felicidades —comentó Bella con ánimo.

—Gracias, no fue fácil —respondió con honestidad—. El padre de Edward me ayudó en la contribución inicial, y a medida que el restaurante crecía, le pude ir devolviendo poco a poco el dinero que me prestó.

—Tal vez podemos pasar para comer algo algún día —propuso Bella echando un vistazo a Edward.

—Si gustáis… sobra decir que seréis bienvenidos.

Bella asintió.

—¿Y te gusta vivir por aquí?

Ella suspiró.

—Sí, es una zona tranquila y un barrio muy familiar.

—Sería agradable venir más a menudo para conocerla —añadió Bella.

—No creo que sea posible —murmuró Edward rompiendo el ambiente.

Bella lo miró.

—¿Y no me vais a hablar de cómo os conocisteis? —preguntó Esme.

—Vamos al mismo colegio y al mismo curso —contestó Edward con sequedad.

Pero Bella hizo caso omiso a su comentario.

—Ambos… concordamos con algunas maneras de pensar. Y con las que no, debatimos y sacamos provecho de otro punto de vista distinto al nuestro. Nos comprendemos, nos apoyamos y gracias a eso, hemos podido llegar a conocer y querer al otro —añadió Bella con un tono más gentil.

Esme procesó todo lo dicho por ella.

—Suena sensato lo que dices. Dominas muy bien el poder del habla, cielo.

No esperaba oír ese comentario.

—¿En serio lo crees?

—Totalmente —afirmó convencida—. Ya estoy acostumbrada a detectar este tipo de cosas porque, aunque no lo creas, cualquier habilidad que poseamos puede ser la que el día de mañana nos sirva como trabajo. Te llevo escuchando un buen rato: eres atenta, comunicas lo que deseas con confianza, eliges bien las palabras y sabes encontrar argumentos sustentables. Te puede servir mucho si dedicas más tiempo a desarrollar eso en ti.

La postura corporal de Esme indicaba que se trataba de una persona tímida y generosa por naturaleza. Pero por lo visto, Bella también podía añadir observadora y analista al escueto perfil mental que se había hecho de ella.

Sin embargo, la satisfacción interior producida por el halago a Bella se le cortó tan rápido como Edward soltó una risita burlona a su lado, de mal gusto, que hasta a ella le molestó.

_¿A qué venía eso?_

—Creo que lo que estaba preparando ya debe haberse enfriado lo necesario —mencionó Esme con algo de prudencia, afectada por la reacción de su hijo—. ¿Queréis probar un poco?

Bella aceptó de lleno mientras Edward volvía a ignorar la conversación. Sin embargo, la primera no se arrepentiría en lo absoluto de su decisión.

—Dios mío de mi vida… —susurró mientras volvía a probar otra de las galletas que, según Esme, eran de miel y especias orientales.

—¿Te gustan?

—¡Son buenísimas! —exclamó ella, mientras volvía a echar otro vistazo a la bandeja que, a su parecer, traía muchas menos de esas delicias de lo que le gustaría.

Esme se lo agradeció con la mirada.

—Lo mejor es acompañarlo con un té, pero si queréis otra cosa distinta…

—No, no, para mí está bien lo que elijas —constató Bella acabando de coger otra galletita.

Ella asintió.

—¿Edward?

Él se limitó a gruñir y dejar caer su peso en el sofá.

Tal era su comportamiento que a la hora de la despedida, él ni siquiera se inmutó a decir adiós cuando su madre agachó su cabeza para darle un beso en la frente. A Bella le un beso en la mejilla, a lo que ella respondió de buena manera a pesar de no estar acostumbrada.

—Si sientes que quieres volver a visitarme, hazlo. No lo pienses dos veces —le dijo discretamente en su oído.

Los despidió en la puerta, con una sonrisa muy tierna. Bella fue la única que se giró a voltearla una vez se encontraban a pasos de distancia.

Y tras observarla intensamente de una manera tan breve, no supo por qué, pero sintió que en realidad, volvería a ver a Esme muchas más veces de lo que podría imaginarse.

* * *

**Os he dado un buen susto, ¿a que sí? 😜 Está bien, en teoría ganáis las que habéis apostado por Edward siendo hijo de Esme.. ¿pero qué a qué venía lo de Mer entonces? ¿Qué significará ese doble juego de nombre? Hum... raro. Bueno, ¿qué impresión os ha dado Esme? ¿La creéis de fiar? ¿Por qué habrá dado esa impresión final a Bella? ¿Qué querrá decir? Os leo. 👀**

**Hasta la próxima semana, chicas :* :* **

**Kisses!**


	35. Experiencias distintas, ideas distintas

**33\. Experiencias distintas, ideas distintas**

**Dedicado a Maryluna**

_Gracias por todos tus comentarios desde el inicio. ¡Gracias! _

_Tal vez eres breve, pero siempre tienes una frase idónea y me acompañas desde el principio._

_ La cantidad es importante, pero también la persistencia, _

_así que te la agradezco. :)_

* * *

Al salir de la casa de paredes blancas, Edward continuó caminando callado y a paso acelerado. Bella tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por seguirle el ritmo, observándolo con coraje.

—¿Te vas a quedar en silencio todo el camino?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez.

Ella tomó aire mientras volteaban la esquina de las tiendas.

—Bien, entonces hablaré yo —dijo con decisión—. Me ha gustado mucho conocer a tu madre.

—Qué bien.

Ella asintió.

—Ha sido muy amable, la verdad —prosiguió.

—Ya...

—Lástima que no pueda decir lo mismo de ti.

Edward frenó y se giró para encararla.

—¡Quedamos en que no ibas a juzgar...!

—...Tu comportamiento en relación a tu madre, sí, y no lo hecho —terminó por él—. En cambio, ahora a la que le estás hablando es a mí y no merezco para nada que me trates así.

Él bufó mirando al cielo.

—¿Tanto te cuesta ser comprensiva? —cuestionó con desdén.

—Intento serlo, ¡Pero tú no me dejas! —señaló—. ¡Te cierras en banda, no exteriorizas nada ni tampoco te dejas ayudar; y así el daño no solo se lo haces a ella, sino también a ti!

—¡Ya lo sé!

—¿Y entonces por qué lo haces?

—¡Pues porque es...!

Y justo en eso, su atención se desvió por encima de su hombro. Bella se dio la vuelta y detectó en su campo de visión a Carlisle, agitando una mano en su dirección, y al vehículo aparcado a su lado en medio de una fila de otros coches. Edward suspiró y la esquivó para ir hacia allí.

A ella los nervios la carcomían de la rabia. Por primera vez, debía reconocer que la presencia de Carlisle no era especialmente de su agrado. Con la velocidad y la tensión con las que se estaba desarrollando su anterior conversación con Edward tal vez, y solo tal vez, él pudiese haber acabado confesándole por fin algo importante.

Sin embargo, con la pausa de silencio que les seguiría en el coche, podría dar por erradicada cualquier tipo de esperanza.

**nnn**

—¿En serio no quieres ir a tu casa todavía, Bella?

Ella negó por décima vez._ Barajaría hasta la última posibilidad._

—No, necesito hablar con Edward.

Carlisle asintió.

—De acuerdo, estaré en la cocina con Lillian. Me avisáis, chicos. —Y sin más dilatación, se marchó dejándolos solos en el recibidor de la entrada.

Bella observó de reojo el amplio espacio, el cual no veía muy idóneo para lo que tenía en mente.

—Creo que por cuestiones de privacidad lo mejor habría sido que nos quedásemos en el coche...

—Yo no.

Ella frunció el ceño en su dirección. Edward se encontraba jugando con sus manos, esforzándose por localizar las palabras precisas.

—Mi... padre, creía que tú y yo antes... allí... tú estabas encima y... —Bella lo cazó al vuelo.

—Oh...

—Ya.

Ella carraspeó.

—¿Y si subimos a tu cuarto? Espera, tampoco suena bien, ¿no?

Edward ladeó la cabeza.

—Mis hermanas están a un palmo de mi puerta y no les costaría nada pegar la oreja con un vaso de todas formas, así que...

Bella hizo una mueca y desvió la vista, deteniéndose en una de las ventanas laterales del fondo sin querer.

—¿Y si vamos al patio?

Edward no le encontró ninguna objeción.

Así que, después de que él se encargase de encender las luces exteriores, Bella salió rápidamente al verduzco terreno abierto y caminó hasta detenerse en frente de uno de los abetos. Trató de mentalizarse sobre lo que quería expresar.

Edward la siguió por detrás.

—En fin, ¿de qué querías...?

—¿Demasiado?

Él no parecía comprenderla.

—¿Qué?

—¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir antes de ver a tu padre? —preguntó ella—. Al pasar el centro. ¿Eso ibas a decir? ¿Que era demasiado para ti?

La expresión de Edward se apagó.

—Puede.

—¿Tanto para no poder perdonar? —inquirió con precaución.

—No se trata de ir por ahí —rechistó molesto—. Mi reacción no es un tipo de castigo para nadie, es solo... que me duele más el enfrentarlo que el tratar de evitarlo.

Bella tomó aire.

—Hay muchas personas que se sientan de esa manera...

—¡Que no es lo mismo, Bella! —exclamó con cansancio. —Es por eso que no me apetece explicarte nada, porque no lo comprendes.

—¡Ni que no entendiese una sola palabra, vaya! —respondió ella—. ¡Especifica un poco más y ya está! Pero aunque así fuese, preferiría que lo expresases a que te lo guardases. Da igual como sea.

Edward bufó.

—¿Sabes qué significa que alguien que quieras se convierta en tu peor pesadilla? —empezó—. ¿Que de golpe consiga hacerte cambiar por completo tu perspectiva sobre ella?

Bella frunció los labios.

—¿Acaso es un error sin solución?

—Se trata de los sentimientos que te deja —puntualizó—. De lo que percibes cuando empiezas a ver a una persona más allá de la imagen que presenta al tenerla delante, recreando los recuerdos que almacenas sobre ella, evocando las nuevas y viejas emociones. Si llega el momento que entre estas últimas predominan la misma cantidad de alegría, vergüenza, dolor y rabia, creo que es preferible alejarse de ellas antes que seguir cultivándolas.

Bella le puso la mano en el brazo y él la acarició.

—Te digo esto porque todavía no soy capaz de explicarte detalles, no aún —señaló Edward.

—Lo siento.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—Por lo menos me has librado de visitarla mañana.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—Como pasa con todos los padres separados, debo ir a ver a mi madre cada quince días —le aclaró—. Ese es el motivo por el que te dije de salir todos los viernes en lugar de los sábados.

Entonces a ella se le encendió una lucecita.

—Ah...

—Sí...

Pero entonces entrecerró los ojos, rememorando otra peculiaridad añadida.

—Por eso es que recuperamos en la mañana de cada dos sábados las horas de estudio de los viernes. —Edward le dio la razón con una sonrisa.

—Así es.

Bella soltó una risa ahogada, sorprendida.

—¿Lo tenías calculado, eh?

—Vivo a base de horarios —se justificó con un tono jocoso.

Por su lado, ella le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

—Me debes apreciar mucho para adaptarte tanto a mí.

—No te haces una idea.

Bella esbozó una gran sonrisa.

—Y lo valoro muchísimo —le aseguró—. Igual que valoro que te abras conmigo en la medida que te veas capaz. No pretendía forzarte a hacerlo, solo comprenderte, tener una guía para saber en qué puedo apoyarte y en qué no. Si no estás preparado para hablar más, da igual, solo recuerda que para cuando sientas que lo estás aquí tienes a alguien en quien poder confiar.

Él se movió un poco y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla con dulzura.

—Es en momentos como estos que me doy cuenta de lo mucho que te quiero.

**nnn**

—Pensaba que habíamos acordado que no era necesario...

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Lo sé, pero después de pensarlo me he dado cuenta de que quiero hacerlo —afirmó—. Al fin y al cabo, es una experiencia más contigo, ¿no?

Ella soltó una risita antes de que él la cogiera de las mejillas para besarla. Bella correspondió entusiasmada, pero al notarlo, Edward se apartó en un segundo.

El sonido de frustración que dejó escapar lo hizo reír.

—Entonces, vamos a mi casa y... le pedimos a mi padre que por favor nos lleve —apuntó él.

No obstante, Bella no parecía tan conforme.

—Es que... yo había pensado en otra cosa, en realidad.

—¿El qué?

Ella frunció los labios.

—Pues mi idea era ir en transporte público... o en bici tándem.

Él alzó las cejas.

—En bici —repitió con incredulidad.

—Sí, y te digo tándem porque yo nunca aprendí a ir en una —le explicó algo recelosa, pues todavía le daba miedo sentirse juzgada en ese aspecto—. Si solo tienes separadas o no tienes ninguna, tampoco pasa nada.

Edward hizo una mueca de indecisión.

—Tengo, pero no creo que vaya a ser una opción.

—¿Por qué?

—No hay una tándem, pero sí cinco separadas de las que cogeríamos una para añadirle las ruedas adicionales y ya está —expresó con calma—. El problema es que se encuentran en el trastero y, si hubieses avisado antes, tal vez podrían haberse ventilado a tiempo.

—¿Y no es posible hacerlo ahora? —cuestionó.

—Lo debe hacer mi padre por mí, yo tengo alergia al polvo.

Ella suspiró desencantada.

—Pues entonces vamos en transporte público...

Edward alzó las cejas.

—Desde mi casa a la primera parada de bus o metro tenemos una media hora de caminata.

—¿Y qué propones? —preguntó indecisa—. Ya molestamos a tu padre la semana pasada, no pretendía volver a hacerlo y mucho menos sin haberlo avisado con tiempo. El mío dudo que nos lleve, y si está con chofer peor.

Por su lado, Edward estaba cociendo una idea en su cabeza.

—Pues... para irnos tan lejos... Solo nos queda una opción.

—¿Cuál?

Bella miró descontenta el paisaje de la calle desvaneciéndose a toda prisa a través de la ventana del taxi. En su opinión, estaban perdiéndose justo una de las partes más importantes de la experiencia. El aire en su rostro, las vistas de la ciudad y todo aquellos escenarios que a su alrededor en los que nadie tiende a fijarse, era lo que más adoraba. Además, el hecho de no tener privacidad la incomodaba bastante a la hora de hablar, ya que a ella le habían inculcado el ser precavida en mencionar cosas delante de terceros ajenos a una conversación en concreto.

Por tanto, agradeció bastante el momento en que los dejaron por fin en Buckland, cerca de una parada de bus. Edward refunfuñó cuando Bella le comunicó que después lo cogerían igual, alegando que hubiese sido mejor decirle al taxista que hiciese un doble recorrido y punto, pero esa no fue la peor parte. La peor llegó cuando Edward dio un espectáculo de histeria cuando se fijó qué calle era en la que estaban.

—Shh, venga, tranquilízate. Prometo que es por una buena causa.

—¡Eso si antes no nos atracan o nos matan!

—¡Venga, no seas miedica!

Y trataba de animarlo sin evitar unas cuantas risas, aunque tenía presente que no mucho antes, ella había actuado exactamente de la misma manera.

Cuando pasaron de largo por la casa de Ethan, Bella no dijo ni una sola palabra. Simplemente se enfocó en recordar las casas que tenían algo de comida para darle. Dado a que no tenían nada para llevarlo todo, Edward tuvo que ingeniárselas para cargar un edificio de táperes hasta que Bella llamó a la puerta de una anciana que les hizo el favor de darles dos bolsas grandes reutilizables.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, después de haber superado su ataque de pánico al callejón, Bella se agachaba para recoger los táperes vacíos que había reemplazado por los otros mientras Edward quedaba inmerso en el mismo espectáculo que ella al ver a los perritos salir a comer por primera vez.

—¿Son adorables, a que sí?

Él tragó.

—¿Cómo es que están...?

A Bella se le retrató la ternura en el rostro.

—No quieren que se los lleven a un lugar donde los vayan a sacrificar si nadie los adopta.

—¿Y si preguntamos a conocidos?

Ella suspiró.

—Te cuestionarían de dónde los has sacado —argumentó—. Es mejor que los vecinos colaboren tal cual hacen, ellos ya están comprometidos a no divulgarse.

Edward concordó con ella, e inmediatamente su vista volvió a dirigirse a los pequeños animales.

—Es muy triste.

—El problema de muchos es que quieren lanzarse a hacer lo mejor posible en un impulso —comentó Bella—, lo que se traduce en acabar igual o en una situación peor que la anterior. No se trata de querer llevártelos para luego abandonarlos otra vez. Vale más la pena ayudar con pequeños gestos a que no hacerlo en absoluto.

Y sonrió al terminar de hablar. Se dio cuenta, de que Ethan le había enseñado grandes cosas en muy poco tiempo.

Por su lado Edward se quedó bastante pensativo, aunque no dijo nada más.

**nnn**

Después de esa parada, y de haber dejado los tapers vacíos con uno de los vecinos para que se lo entregasen al responsable de la siguiente ronda, se fueron en bus. Bella solo conocía el camino a su próxima parada desde allí y, aunque Edward al principio se mostró muy reticente, luego acabó aceptando.

—No llevo tarjeta.

Ella miró hacia arriba.

—Pues paga en efectivo.

—Me voy a poner a contar como un anciano —rechistó.

—Si lo tienes que hacer, lo haces.

Ese no fue el problema, sino el hecho de que solo tardaron diez minutos en llegar a su destino, algo que a Bella le pareció increíblemente absurdo.

—¿Y bien?

Ella seguía parada frente al edificio, del cual distinguía todos los tonos rojizos y marrones que no fue capaz de percibir la vez anterior.

—No sabía que íbamos a llegar tan pronto...

Él frunció el ceño.

—¿No?

—No —exclamó Bella en un tono de reclamo—. Mi idea era recorrer la ciudad, dedicarme tiempo a ello y luego venir a la hora que correspondiese. Pero no he logrado ninguna de las dos cosas.

Era frustrante sentir que nada en la realidad podía salir tal y como uno lo planeaba.

—Podemos dar un paseo si quieres.

Ella alzó la vista.

—¿De verdad?

—Nos hemos vestido con ropa cómoda por algo —alegó Edward—. Además, lo que cuenta es que lo pasemos bien juntos, ¿no?

Poco a poco el ánimo fue invadiéndola, hasta que al final se arrimó a él, complacida.

—Eres el mejor novio del mundo.

Edward soltó una risa.

—Dices eso porque soy el único que tienes.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—También.

Y con esa misma sintonía, entre arrumacos y comentarios varios, ambos fueron caminando por el centro, agarrados de la mano y hablando sobre lo que iban viendo. Caminar por la ciudad y conocerla, le sirvió a Bella para regresar al mismo estado de ánimo del viernes anterior: a estar entusiasta y curiosa por todo.

—¡Pero mira qué preciosidad! —Ella se quedó vislumbrada ante aquellos gigantescos edificios de ventanas azuladas, que reflejaban el único rayo de sol que llegaba a tocar a los pisos más altos reflejado en cuarenta cristales distintos.

Edward observó todo a su alrededor. Esas ventanales eran típicos de esa avenida, igual que los colores blancos, grises y demás que representaban el estilo moderno de las ciudades cosmopolitas.

—Se supone que vives aquí, deberías haberlos visto antes.

Ella soltó una risa ahogada.

—Pues como ves, no lo he hecho. —Y de uno pasó al otro de al lado, y de allí al resto de casas que se veían atrás—. Algo en ellos me hipnotiza.

—Será tu instinto natural del mundo de la construcción —añadió Edward en referencia a su padre.

—Supongo —concordó ella—. También puede ser porque me recuerdan mucho a mi ciudad natal.

—¿Has sentido ganas de regresar alguna vez?

Bella se quedó de piedra.

—Todavía no lo sé.

La verdad, era que jamás lo había pensado. Y durante el lapso que continuaba soñando despierta, un lugar en especial captó su atención y la devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Edward?

—¿Sí?

—¿Podemos ir allí?

Edward se fijó hacia donde señalaba, y tragó duro.

—No...

—¡Sí! ¿por qué no? —cuestionó animada.

Él boqueó sin encontrar argumentos válidos y se rascó la cabeza.

—Es que... bueno, a mí no... eh, la verdad.

Ella sonrió con gracia.

—Mira que nos podemos divertir mucho.

Edward seguía sin parecer estar muy de acuerdo.

—Oh, venga, estás conmigo —se abrazó mimosa a él—. Además, tengo un motivo importante para tener ganas.

Edward seguía sin parecer dispuesto, de manera que Bella le dio un beso en el cuello y alzó la mirada para observarlo con ojos brillosos.

—Por favor, es mi ilusión.

Y ante semejante petición, le era difícil decir que no.

* * *

**💎¿A dónde lo estará llevando la pillina ahora? 👀 ¿Habéis detectado alguna información nueva? ¿Alguna posible referencia de lo que pasará en la historia? Mirad que hay muchas (algunas que os pueden despistar, otras que os pueden guiar bien). 😛 También espero ver qué nuevas teorías sacáis, modificáis o sustentáis a partir de lo explicado por Edward. **

**💎El capítulo me ha quedado al final muy largo así que se dividirá en dos :) La que viene posiblemente será la segunda parte.**

**💎Siento la tardanza, estoy enferma y ayer no me veía con ánimos de acabar de repasar el capítulo. No podía concentrarme, perdón.**

**💎Y nada más por hoy, espero que os haya gustado. Dejad vuestros comentarios si es así ❤️❤️❤️ Me hacen muy feliz. 😭**

**💎PD: Esta parte y la siguiente estarán muy centradas en la relación de Bella y Edward, dando algunas pequeñas informaciones necesarias para la historia, pero aprovechadlas... Dentro de muy poco habrá más acción. 😅**

**Hasta la próxima semana.**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘**


	36. Experiencias distintas, ideas dist II

**34\. Experiencias distintas, ideas distintas II**

**Dedicado a Car Cullen Stewart Pattinson**

_"Gracias por tus comentarios y felicidades por_

_tu atención en los detalles que justo suelen ser clave__s_

_en el fic, __pero que para muchas pasan desapercibidos. Tienes buen ojo,_

_y una fidelidad con la historia que te agradezco de todo_

_corazón :* __Me alegra que disfrutes de esta historia."_

* * *

—Entonces... ¿No te vas a separar de esa barra en toda la tarde?

Edward se volteó sobre sí mismo para mirarla con reproche. Un gesto por el que casi perdió la estabilidad, aunque gracias a sus reflejos pudo volver a aferrarse al pasamanos y se quedó inmóvil de nuevo.

Bella negó con la cabeza mientras una pequeña pasaba por su lado sujeta a los manillares de un "pingüino".

—Si tanto lo necesitas, estaría bien que te consiguieras uno de esos.

Se refería a las figuras de animales agrupadas a la otra punta de donde estaban ellos —mayormente pingüinos y osos polares— que tenían agarradores a sus lados y servían como sustento para los niños, ayudándoles a mantener el equilibrio por la pista de hielo. Estaban diseñados a su altura y el de forma de foca hasta les permitía subirse encima, como un tipo de cochecito.

—Muy graciosa.

Ella se deslizó más cerca de él y le extendió sus manos. Los ojos de Edward destellaron interrogantes.

—Cógete a mí, anda.

Edward bufó.

—Tú más que nadie debería estar al tanto del peligro que suponen esas cosas cuando no sabes patinar.

—Lo peor que puede pasar es que te caigas sentadito y que te des un buen golpe en la zona trasera... pero, eh, el hielo alivia.

Sin embargo, él no estaba nada de acuerdo.

—Te olvidas de que estos aparatos llevan una cuchilla de acero afiladísima bajo la suela, Bella —indicó serio—. ¿Qué pasa si te caes, te la clavas en el brazo y te pasas el trayecto hacia el hospital pensando que te vas a desangrar para que luego te quedes con una cicatriz como recuerdo de por vida?

Los ojos de Bella se dirigieron a su brazo, pero él movió la cabeza.

—No es a mí a quien le pasó, pero lo presencié de niño —le aclaró—. En una fiesta de cumpleaños, dos de los pocos que sabían se pusieron a perseguirse hasta acabar los dos en el suelo, solo que con uno herido por clavarse el filo de los patines del otro. Lo único que recuerdo era un caos total y a los niños llorando sin parar. ¿Moraleja? No vale la pena.

Bella adquirió una expresión comprensiva.

—No te niego que es un riesgo, sí, pero es difícil si vas con cuidado —afirmó ella—. El descuido que pueden tener unos niños guiados por las ganas de jugar no es el mismo que el de una mente mucho más madura y consciente ante el peligro. Si te acompañas de alguien que sabe y que te enseñe como caerte cuando percibas que es inevitable, no tiene por qué pasar nada tan grave.

Edward vio su mano, pero se notaba la reticencia en sus ojos.

—Te cuesta superar el miedo, ¿eh?

—Y la mala pasada —añadió él por lo bajo.

Bella suspiró.

—Edward... debes tratar de sobreponerte a esas situaciones porque si no lo haces se va a convertir en un problema repetitivo en tu vida, te lo advierto. Y no será con algo tan fácil de solucionar, así que aprovecha ahora en afrontar uno de los obstáculos que te asustan. Vamos.

Él se contuvo bastante, pero después de quedarse un rato dudando, tomó su mano.

—Bien, ahora la otra.

Bella era consciente del gran salto de confianza que estaba dando, por lo que mantuvo todo el tiempo los brazos estirados mientras lo alentaba.

—Muy bien, vas muy bien.

Edward siguió concentrado en sus pies al mismo tiempo que iba escuchando sus indicaciones. "La clave está en no intentar pisar o caminar, sino en deslizarte; es como arrastrar los pies pero hacia una dirección y luego hacia la otra. Debes ir alternando". Estuvieron practicando por bordes de la pista, hasta que llegaron a la esquina opuesta a la que salieron y se detuvieron a descansar un poco.

—¡Hey, lo vas pillando! —exclamó Bella con entusiasmo.

—Sí, eso creo. —Él tragó duro, ya que aunque no estaban caminando estaba sujeto con una mano a Bella y la otra en la pared o la especie de valla roja que los rodeaba por todos sus alrededores, porque allí no había barra.

—Calma —le aconsejó ella—. Que no te importe ir lento ahora, luego irás ganando velocidad.

Edward asintió, observándola de reojo.

—¿Desde cuándo sabes patinar?

Ella se escondió un mechón detrás de la oreja.

—Desde hace tiempo —confesó—. Hasta ahora siempre he ido de vez en cuando a alguna pista de hielo con mi padre, en días que encontramos el tiempo para hacerlo, claro. Él sabe patinar un poco, pero no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que decida salir mientras que yo me quedo un rato más practicando por ahí.

—¿Solo has ido con tu padre?

Ella movió la cabeza.

—Bueno, ahí está la clave de todo —indicó en un suspiro—. Te he pedido venir porque me gusta patinar sobre hielo, sí, pero sobre todo... porque me emocionó la idea de venir con alguien que decidiese hacerlo no por obligación, sino porque así lo quisiera.

Edward separó con mucha dificultad la mano que tenía en la pared para entrelazarla con la que ella tenía libre. Acarició sus dedos con delicadeza, mientras ella sonreía al borde de casi dejar escapar una risita.

—Te prometo que te acompañaré en esta experiencia y en muchas otras de las que vengan.

Ella lo miró con un destello en los ojos, a lo que Edward trató de reaccionar inclinándose para besarla, pero esa idea le llevó a perder el equilibrio y a impulsarse hacia un lado para no llevarla con él, pero como sus manos no se desenlazaron a tiempo, ella acabó cayendo también.

—Auch —se quejó él al sentir el golpe más fuerte que podía darse.

Lo bueno es que, recordando las palabras de Bella, no llegó a caer echado del todo, sino sentado. Al fijarse en ella, descubrió que estaba en sus mismas condiciones, aunque ella además de lo obvio se había golpeado el brazo izquierdo.

No obstante, cuando ella alzó la vista se limitó a sonreír, indicándole que no había pasado nada de lo grave que había llegado a imaginar.

**nnn**

Faltando media hora para el tiempo que Bella había concordado con el centro de niños, se dispusieron a irse y a volver sobre sus pasos. No obstante, decidieron tomaron un camino distinto al de la primera vez para seguir explorando y conociendo distintos sitios.

—Me encanta este parque —susurró ida, admirando la variación de coloración otoñal-invernal de los casi despoblados árboles. A pesar de que el tiempo ya estaba considerablemente frío, algunos no se habían quedado con las ramas totalmente desnudas.

—A ti todo te encanta —añadió Edward por lo bajo.

Bella siguió apartar la vista del filtro de luz que se colaba entre las hojas.

—¿Sabías que lo que diferencia a los humanos de los animales, aparte de poseer la razón, es su capacidad de contemplar la belleza?

Edward soltó una risa ahogada.

—Tú y tus ocurrencias...

—No son mías, la verdad —corrigió ella—. Son de Aristóteles.

Él se quedó pensativo.

—¿Hemos estudiado eso en filosofía?

—No, qué va, lo leí por mi cuenta en el libro de Ética a Nicómano —respondió—. Me lo encontré en las recomendaciones de lectura para el verano de los de segundo de A-Levels, cuando todavía no había ni pisado primero de GCSE.

Él parpadeó varias veces.

—Nadie lee esos libros...

_"Y menos si eran de una lista indicada para aquellos que iban cinco cursos por delante." Pensó él._

Ante esa afirmación, Bella se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Pues yo sí.

Edward todavía seguía sorprendido, debía reconocerlo, pero le causó tanta ternura verla decidida a afirmarlo que no pudo resistir la tentación de abrazarla por la cintura y suspirar.

—A fin de cuentas, eso es lo que te hace ser quien eres en realidad.

Ella sonrió en su dirección y él aprovechó para tocarle la punta de la nariz, haciéndola reír.

—¿Cuánto conocimiento es el que almacenas en esa cabecita tuya? —le preguntó Edward con curiosidad.

Bella bufó.

—La verdad es que a mí también me encantaría saberlo, qué mal que no haya una herramienta para medirlo —se lamentó—. Claro, que si a ti se te ocurre una manera...

Él trató de meditar algo rápido, hasta que una bombilla pareció empezar a centellear en su cabeza.

—¿Capital de Austria?

—¿En serio?

Él adoptó una pose retadora.

—¿Acaso no te la sa...?

—Viena —contestó en automático. Edward asintió.

—¿La velocidad que viaja la luz?

—Buff. Creo que era... a casi trescientos millones por segundo, aunque no llegaba a eso. —Ella posó un dedo sobre sus labios—. ¿De verdad me vas a hacer preguntas tan sencillas?

—No para todos lo son. A ver si también sabes la siguiente —sonrió—. ¿Cuál es la ciudad del amor?

Bella lo miró con ironía.

—París. Aunque sigo sin estar de acuerdo, teniendo en cuenta que hasta hay una ciudad que justo se escribe amor al revés...

—Bueno, es que lo cierto es que ahora hay una lista de varias ciudades reconocidas como las capitales del amor —comentó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Sí, y aún así no me convence —prosiguió ella—. Haz una búsqueda en internet y te darás cuenta de que no hay una lista como dices, sino miles, y todo a causa de que la diversidad de gustos es infinita. Cada ciudad, rincón del mundo o lugar puede tener un ámbito romántico, misterioso o admirable, dependiendo de las preferencias de la persona y siempre y cuando esta decida verlo así. Reducir a una sola ciudad a representar un determinado ambiente engloba la subjetividad personal a un único estereotipo —remarcó—. Y eso es algo que no comparto.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—Tiene sentido.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y lo miró por encima de las pestañas.

—Esa —remarcó—, es una pregunta que vale la pena. Las otras no son más que simples datos que te enseñan en geografía e historia en algún momento de tu vida, y que tan solo son capaces de evaluar mi memoria y las millones de veces que me lo han repetido en el colegio.

—Es que en realidad... la única prueba posible se consigue hablando contigo.

Ella se abanicó de forma teatral.

—Me vas a poner roja.

Él la acompañó en sus risas.

—Sabes mucho para tener diecisiete años.

—Son suficientes para quien los sabe emplear bien —reconoció—. Pero te equivocas. Todo el mundo tiene conocimiento sobre algo que otra persona no tiene, sin importar la edad. En muchos aspectos sería una completa inútil e ignorante también. Existen una infinidad de personas que me superan en todos los ámbitos, incluso estando en una situación totalmente opuesta a la mía...

Edward tomó aire y sacudió su cabeza.

_La conversación estaba tomando un matiz demasiado filosófico. _

—Sea como sea, con tenerte a ti ya soy feliz.

Bella llevó una mano a su mejilla y sonrió. Edward aprovechó el momento para aproximarse a sus labios, siendo consciente de que ya no podía perder el equilibrio y caer, y justo cuando su aliento rozaba su piel... un par de gotas empezaron a caer en su piel, y estas se transformaron en llovizna en cuestión de instantes.

—No fastidies... —rechistó Edward.

Y un trueno resonó a lo lejos, como una respuesta.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamó él hacia el cielo.

Pero Bella se lo tomó todo de manera contraria, y estalló en risas por lo cómico y repentino de la situación. Al verla, Edward no pudo evitar contagiarse pronto de su diversión.

Aún y con la actitud positiva que les rodeaba, tuvieron que ponerse a correr para refugiarse en el sitio más cercano. Había una caseta jardín cerca del camino, así que se sentaron allí dentro mientras la intensa lluvia tenía lugar alrededor de donde se habían puesto a cubierto. El parque se tornó desierto, y las pocas personas que habían se fueron con paraguas, puesto a los niños a esa hora todavía estaban en clase.

—¿Estás cómoda?

Bella asintió mientras Edward le besaba el costado de la cabeza. Acto seguido, ella se reclinó en su pecho, buscando que la envolviese con su brazo y le diese calor. Era cierto, el ambiente estaba frío, algo sobre lo que no iba a olvidar opinar.

—Ya estaba previsto desde hace unos días que se aproximase un frente siberiano muy pronto.

Edward asintió.

—Algo oí en la tele.

—¿Pero eres consciente de lo que eso significa? —replicó ella—. Esto va a ser literalmente la réplica de la Antártida. Si de por sí ya tenemos una sensación térmica de bajo cero, imagínate cuando ese frente llegue a tocar el país.

Edward debía reconocer, que al principio se había sentido amenazado por aquella inteligente y sensata chica. No le gustaba la gran rivalidad que le representaba como estudiante, menos esa actitud prepotente con la que parecía desear tener el mundo entero a sus pies. Sin embargo, los miles de pensamientos que circulaban en su cabeza, ideas, conocimientos, lejos de hacerle sentir repulsa o rabia... le hacían sentir una creciente atracción y admiración hacia ella. Tan fuerte, que hasta él mismo se sorprendía cuando cada día sentía quererla más que el día anterior.

_Y todo por haber intercambiado la opción de pelearse por la de apoyarse el uno al otro. _

**nnn**

Después de aquel breve paseo y de que la lluvia se volviese más leve, fueron al centro de niños, donde se entretuvieron jugando con los pequeños a cambio de nada. De buenas a primeras, las criaturas cogieron confianza a Bella con mucha más facilidad que a Edward, pero de todas formas, no tardaron en acercarse a él también.

Edward nunca antes había ido a un lugar así, y por la manera que tenía de fijarse en todo a su alrededor, prácticamente podía decirse que estaba viviendo toda la experiencia tal cual Bella lo hizo el viernes pasado.

_"Al fin y al cabo, ha valido la pena traerlo" —pensó ella._

Y en un momento en que los niños estaban sumergidos en sus alegres y fantasiosos, Edward aprovechó para sentarse a su lado y aprovechar para charlar un poco.

—Tal vez yo nunca necesité acudir a un lugar como este porque no tengo esa clase de dificultades, pero hubo un tiempo en el que prácticamente pertenecía a la misma clase social que estos niños —comentó—. Y por más que trato, no me identifico con ellos. Lo lógico sería que encontrase aunque sea un aspecto sentimental común que me ayudase a tratar con ellos, que me hiciera sentir confiado, ya que la falta de recursos te fuerza a vivir ciertas experiencias. Pero mi madre hizo de todo para que no lo sintiera así, para que lo ignorase por completo.

Bella se giró a mirarlo.

—Te crió en una burbuja... —Edward asintió un par de veces.

—Podría decirse que me crió con lo mejor que podía darme dentro de la vida que teníamos, sí. Es un mérito que debo reconocerle.

Bella frunció los labios.

—Entonces, ¿no te afectaron ninguna clase de dificultades mientras estabas con ella?

—No del tipo que me haría sentirlas como tales. En caso de haber necesitado algo importante, un determinado acompañamiento o servicio especial como estos niños, hubiese costeado uno bueno sea como sea.

Bella asintió recostando su mentón en las rodillas.

—Al menos me siento comprendida en ese sentido.

Fue una sensación que no obtuvo con Ethan, ante el que sentía que debía dar lo mejor de sí misma y ocultar su incomodidad por la diferencia de mundos y de "pautas" entre tales. Si no, le daba la impresión de que la subestimaría.

—Sí, es normal —corroboró él—. No sabes qué decirles, qué no, reaccionar a lo que te pregunten, es extraño. Cuando nunca te faltan lujos, ayudas elementales, o al menos no a un nivel extremo, es raro intentar ponerse en la piel de estos pequeños.

Bella asintió, sabiendo que se había quejado de la falta de contacto con sus padres, pero jamás se habían comportado como si no existiesen. Siempre estuvieron allí, en algún que otro momento, y le dieron u ofrecieron lo que sea que necesitara.

—Podemos ofrecerle algo de lo que tenemos a nuestro alcance ahora. Afección, acompañamiento, aunque no mucho más —propuso Bella observando de lejos a los niños.

—O también...

—¿Qué?

Él agradeció su repentina inspiración.

—Tengo una idea.

**nnn**

💎**¡Hola a todas! 😊 He visto que en los comentarios habéis nombrado tanto a Bella y a Edward como "qué tiernos" "qué cuquis" que al final creo que van por buen camino para convertirse en la pareja más tierna del año. ****😂 Gracias :') **

💎**¿Qué se le habrá ocurrido a Edward ahora? Lo sabremos en el siguiente capítulo, que por cierto, concordará bastante con el contexto. 😂 Yo me entiendo. 😛 Bella ha vuelto a ser muy Bella en este cap, pero también se nota que sutilmente su actitud y la de él confluyen mucho más. 👀 Además... tanto que os carcome la consciencia lo de Esme, he añadido unos datitos más para ser generosa. :v Si todo parece indicar que su relación iba tan bien, ¿por qué demonios pasó lo que pasó? ****😂 Bueno, hasta el día en que se sepa tenéis tiempo de comeros la cabeza :) Estoy segura de que Bella se sentirá orgullosa de vosotras. **

💎**También nos acercamos a vacaciones. La semana que viene, voy a estar a hasta arriba de cosas, así que tal vez me retrase un día o dos de la fecha normal para actualización (pero lo haré igual, así que no pasa nada). Y no ofrezco martes de adelantos por lo mismo, me sería imposible darlo a tiempo.** 😞

**Sin más que decir, hasta la próxima. 😘😘😘**

**Kisses!**


	37. Reunión navideña

**35\. Reunión navideña**

_Las dedicatorias volverán después de este y el siguiente capítulo :)_

_Niños jugando, niños dibujando; niños riendo y llorando. Niños peleándose por un mismo juguete, a la vez que otros se disipan, saltan y hasta cantan._ De repente, un niño sale correteando detrás de otro alrededor de un muñeco de nieve, y el enfoque se mueve a través la ventana que muestra el patio hasta la niña que está dentro de la estancia marrón iluminada con una luz tenue. Ella está haciendo un dibujo al lado del árbol de Navidad sin parar de moverse al ritmo de la música, como si bailara sentada.

—¿Con quiénes pasarás esta Navidad?

La pequeña alza la vista hacia la cámara, sonriendo.

_—Pues con mi mamá, mi papá, mi tío, mi abuela, mi prima…_

Todos se empezaron a reír cuando seguía enumerando a alguien tras otro moviendo los hombros.

_—¿Y cuántos regalos tendrás esta Navidad?_

_—No sé —contesta. _

_—¿Por qué?_

_—Porque… mi mamá compra mi tratamiento y… es muy caro. _

La música paró y la niña siguió sacudiéndose. Dejó de verse como algo normal, y pasó a verse de otra forma. Fue entonces que los padres descubrieron no se trataba de un vídeo promocional navideño del colegio, sino uno del centro de niños especiales. Una voz de una señora apareció mientras la sucesión de imágenes continuaba.

_—Nosotros no somos gente que vive en la calle. Ante los demás, somos otra familia de clase media. Nadie sabe que lo que nos cuesta llegar a fin de mes excepto yo. Mi hija está en un colegio, yo tengo un trabajo, pero al llegar a casa, hay deudas que no llegamos a cubrir… y la asociación nos ayuda reforzándolos en todas aquellas horas de colegio que se ha perdido por ir a médicos, sin que nos supongan aún más gastos. _

Acto seguido se escuchó la voz de otra mujer.

_—Es una forma, de que te quiten el peso de lo que un extraescolar te supone, tenga tu hijo más o menos dificultades. _

_"Porque aunque había una serie de características que los distinguieran, la realidad era que los niños eran niños; sin importar la clase social a la que pertenecieran o los problemas secundarios que pudiesen tener" —pensó Bella._

Edward apareció una vez la proyección en la pared —justo la que se ubicaba al lado de las escaleras— se detuvo, cogiendo el micrófono con una mano mientras que con la otra sacudía nerviosamente el borde de su camisa blanca.

—Y bueno, solo quería aprovechar la ocasión para… pues, ehm, decir que si alguien lo desea, está invitado a hacer una donación para que estos niños puedan tener un regalo por parte del centro —anunció—. Es una asociación, por tanto solo recaudan fondos a partir de ciertas actividades, no reciben ningún otro ingreso por su labor. Si podéis, espero que lo hagáis. Eso era todo.

Los aplausos fueron aplacados por el silencio en el interior de la mente de Bella, en la que solo estaba presente el recuerdo de la ayuda de Ethan con la elaboración del vídeo, su rechazo cortés a la invitación a la reunión en la casa de Irina después de asegurar que "iba a sentirse incómodo" y viéndose a ella misma siendo la mensajera entre el dueño de la idea y el que la ayudó a realizarla, hasta esa noche.

El evento tampoco era tan serio, todos iban vestidos con buenos conjuntos pero informales. El público se conformaba por once parejas de adultos y sus hijos, por eso la elección de las reuniones navideñas de la clase solo se repartía entre las casas que fueran algo grandes. Una de de ellas era la que pertenecía a los padres de Irina, con un espacio lo suficientemente amplio como para albergar a más de veinte personas en la planta baja. Por el momento, todos se habían concentrado en un espacio para poder proyectar el vídeo, y el grupo en una esquina a la espera de Edward.

El vitoreo de Jessica la hizo volver a la realidad, y cuando ella se sintió observada le guiñó un ojo.

Ambas habían mantenido alguna que otra conversación en Instagram durante las últimas semanas. Siempre era en relación a un post, una historia, o alguna duda de clase, y aunque bien podían hablar dos días seguidos como dejar pasar una semana semana sin decirse nada, lo cierto es que había habido un acercamiento general respecto a antes. A Bella digamos que le estaba pareciendo una chica bastante amable, sí, justo las palabras exactas con las que la describió…

—Hey.

Bella se giró y un cosquilleo le surgió en la boca del estómago justo antes de que Edward buscara el refugio de sus labios, de manera ansiosa aunque sin perder la delicadeza particular con que la trataba. Ella sonrió mientras acariciaba su mentón, suave y algo rasposo a la vez.

—Dime que no he estado tan mal —suplicó Edward con los ojos todavía cerrados. Seguía temblando de los nervios.

—Para nada —negó—, cada vez se te da mejor…

Él frunció el ceño.

—Hablas de mi dominio de la oratoria, ¿no?

—¿De qué más? —le preguntó juguetona a la vez que se abrazaba a él y seguía muy cercana a sus labios. Edward acabó de acortar el espacio que los separaba para darle otro pico.

—Sin duda, la presentación ha sido lo único emocionante de esta reunión —añadió Tyler con sorna.

—¿Perdona?

Él bufó en dirección a Irina.

—Nena, es que no hay nada para divertirse y lo sabes.

—¿Y cómo demonios quieres que monte una fiesta a lo loco aquí, Tyler? —le reclamó seria.

—Irina, no te lo tomes como algo personal, venga —dijo Jess a su lado—. Ya sabes como es él.

—Pues que se lo ahorre porque no le ha tocado en su casa, y ese es el único lugar donde es libre de criticar lo que le dé la gana —replicó con dureza.

—Al menos podría tirarme a dormir a mi cama —comentó Tyler asintiendo.

Irina le lanzó dagas afiladas con los ojos, pero él solo levantó las manos en forma de inocencia.

—No es mi culpa aburrirme con facilidad.

—¡Entonces no vengas! —le recriminó ella.

—¡Mis padres me obligan!

—¿Acaso es mi problema?

—¡Por eso no espero que me lo resuelvas!

Irina se marchó de allí soltando un chillido hastiado. Jessica le dirigió una mirada rápida a Edward y él negó, pero al ver que Tyler se encaminaba por donde se fue la rubia, ella los siguió deprisa.

Bella no comprendía nada. Hacía quince días todos se llevaban de maravilla.

—¿Pero qué ha…?

Edward se rio.

—Ha flaqueado un poco.

—¿De qué hablas?

Él revisó que nadie estuviera por ahí antes de volverse con un gesto de complicidad.

—Tyler está colado por Irina.

A ella no le sorprendió mucho, ya que algo algo había percibido.

—Y en realidad la está chinchando para que le haga caso —acabó de explicarle él.

—¿Por qué?

Edward esbozó una sonrisa creída.

—Porque esa fue la manera en que empezó lo nuestro.

Bella abrió y cerró la boca sin dejar de fruncir el ceño.

—¡Eso fue en circunstancias muy distintas!

—Díselo a él —murmuró mirando hacia arriba—. Aunque vamos, si odiarse les surge efecto, pues…

—Es que no es así —replicó Bella—. Tú y yo encontramos un punto de conciliación, y si lo que intenta Tyler es alejarla del trato amistoso que los unía, pues… muy bien no puede ir.

Edward reconoció que tenía su punto de razón.

—Vale, pero trata de entenderle —le pidió de todos modos—. Es una persona desesperada por saber si ella lo puede ver como algo más.

Bella hizo una mueca, apenada.

—Ya, es duro.

Edward se la quedó mirando.

—¿Así que conoces la sensación?

La expresión de Bella cambió a una desafiante.

—No te atrevas a decirme que tú no.

—Ya hablamos un poco sobre mí, nunca de ti —resopló disgustado—. ¿Han sido muchas veces?

Ella se lanzó a reír.

—¿Estás celoso de no ser la única persona que me ha gustado en toda mi vida, Edward?

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?

Bella sonrió con picardía.

—Hay sentimientos que no duran mucho si no se desarrollan. Y tú conoces muy bien como han ido la mayoría de mis relaciones sociales, no te cuesta imaginar las otras.

Él bajó la cabeza para apoyar su frente junto a la suya.

—Los ciegos se lo pierden.

Ella le acarició la mejilla, pero se separó un poco cuando divisó a su padre y a Carlisle aproximándose hacia ellos.

—Papá, Carlisle —enunció como saludo.

Edward se removió sobre sus pies.

—Señor Swan, buenas noches.

A Charlie pareció gustarle.

—Igualmente, muchacho. Creo que la última vez te di permiso para tutearme.

—No para llamarte por tu nombre —dijo antes de aclararse la garganta.

—Cierto —señaló—. Puedes llamarme Charlie a partir de ahora, sin problema.

Edward asintió, satisfecho.

—Está bien. ¿Y qué tal la velada? —Edward movía las manos para apaciguar los nervios… mientras Bella sonreía. Habían ensayado mucho su comportamiento formal para el evento en los días pasados.

—Perfecta, gracias —respondió Charlie complacido—. Por cierto, nos ha encantado esta faceta tan humanitaria por parte de vosotros dos.

Carlisle pensaba lo mismo.

—He estado observando la cantidad de gente que se ha acercado al puesto de recolecta para regalos después de la presentación —añadió el último—. Buen trabajo, chicos.

Tanto a Bella como a Edward les alegró la noticia.

—En realidad, yo solo he introducido la propuesta y el vídeo —aclaró ella—. La idea y la proyección audiovisual han corrido a cuenta de Edward y del chico que os he mencionado.

—¿Ethan, verdad? —preguntó Charlie, tratando de hacer memoria.

—Sí, el que Bella y yo conocimos por casualidad —comentó Edward como quien no quiere la cosa.

Habían decidido utilizar esa versión, ya que como ella no salía demasiado… tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones. Bella convenció a Edward con sus argumentos y al final lo acordaron así.

—Bueno, pues me siento orgulloso de vosotros tres —anunció Carlisle con un tono amable, mirando sobre todo a su hijo.

—Creo que no hay nada de que sentirse orgulloso. No lo hacemos por querer conseguir un mérito, simplemente ayudar a esos niños y sus familias —puntualizó Bella.

—Sí, la verdad es que solo nos nacieron ganas de ayudarlos de algún modo. En teoría somos libres de... elegir nuestro camino, pero no todos empezamos con las mismas oportunidades para hacerlo.

Carlisle asintió alzando las cejas, en modo de aprobación.

—No puedo estar más de acuerdo con este noviazgo.

Bella rio apoyando su mejilla en el hombro de Edward.

—¿Qué opinas tú, Charlie?

Él, a pesar de su inicial favorable posición respecto a Edward, una vez ambos oficializaron su noviazgo se convirtió en un individuo neutral, que necesitaba evaluar si realmente era un chico merecedor de estar con su hija. Sin que se dieran cuenta, los había estado observando y visto besarse, abrazarse y hablar con complicidad algunas veces. Eso, sumado al cambio de actitud de Bella y la felicidad que su rostro había empezado a irradiar desde hacía semanas, lo habían convencido.

—Creo que me siento igual.

Y esas palabras supusieron un gran alivio para ella.

—Todavía no hemos tenido la ocasión de discutir sobre qué hacer para celebrarlo —mencionó Carlisle—. ¿Tal vez después de Navidad? Yo no tendría en aprovechar la comida del veinticinco para lo mismo. Aunque claro, lo más probable es que ya tengáis planes.

Charlie se aclaró la garganta mientras hacía girar la copa de vino con suavidad.

—La verdad, es que este año íbamos a pasar las fiestas Bella y yo solos.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa entristecida, recordando que Rachel y el chófer se habían ido por vacaciones hacía ya una semana y no regresarían hasta los primeros días de enero. Siempre lo acordaban así.

_Solo que la casa no se sentía tan sola desde que cierta persona llegaba de viaje y animaba el espacio vacío todos los días con su presencia._ Bella sacudió la cabeza.

—¿Nadie más? —cuestionó Carlisle.

—Normalmente somos tres, pero… ha surgido un inconveniente. —Bella percibió la incomodidad de Charlie ante el hecho de que le preguntaran sobre el tema.

Ella no se habría visto capaz ni siquiera de contestar.

—En ese caso, si gustáis podéis quedaros a pasar la Nochebuena con nosotros —ofreció Carlisle con su particular amabilidad.

Ni la hija ni el padre podían salir de su asombro.

—Nuestra intención no es molestar… —intervino ella con premura.

—Para nada —negó Carlisle con franqueza—. La navidad está hecha para compartir con cuantas más personas mejor. Y Bella, bueno, se está convirtiendo en una visita muy preciada en nuestra casa.

—¿Te parece bien, Bella? —le preguntó Charlie.

Bella se giró en dirección a Edward a la vez que él hacía lo mismo, ambos tratando de buscar la aprobación del otro. Sonrieron cuando se dieron cuenta.

—Creo que no podría estar más de acuerdo —concluyó Carlisle con convicción—. ¿Me equivoco?

—Para nada, yo opino lo mismo—agregó Charlie, mantiendo sus ojos puestos en ellos.

Bella, quien inconscientemente se puso a jugar con los dedos de una mano de Edward, dejó de hacerlo y miró al frente.

—Entonces es un hecho —afirmó Carlisle—. Vamos a pasar la Navidad juntos.

Todos estaban de acuerdo, por lo que dentro de otro corto intercambio de palabras, Carlisle decidió dejarlos solos y Charlie lo siguió; muy campante.

—Mi padre no está lejos de amarte —aseveró Bella.

—¿Y el mío sí?

Echaron un vistazo donde se habían reunido junto a Lillian y un grupo de asistentes.

—Creo que ya estarán organizando planes de boda —opinó ella.

—Sabiendo lo apresurado que es mi padre para todo….

Bella, sin embargo, volvió a tener dudas sobre el tema anterior.

—¿Seguro que no te molesta la idea?

Edward suspiró.

—Harás todo lo contrario a eso. Aparte, ¿qué otra cosa puede hacer más especial a una Navidad que tu sola presencia?

El corazón de Bella martilleó enloquecido mientras Edward sonreía y deslizaba la vista entre sus ojos y labios, por lo que ella acabó de acercar sus caras y lo besó con ganas. Succionó su labio inferior a la vez que intentaba pegarse más a él, pero Edward la cogió de la cintura e interpuso de nuevo un poco de separación. Bella cedió en ese aspecto pero trató de hacerlo abrir más la boca para buscar su lengua mientras él repasaba su espalda con sus manos, descendiendo poco a poco hacia la parte baja de la misma. Ella enredó su lengua con la suya un par de veces más, rascando su nuca con suavidad, hasta que Edward paró un momento para limpiarles la barbilla de las babas que habían caído. Bella enseguida volvió besarle, pero él ya solo se limitaba a los besos cortos.

—Es mejor parar…

—¿Por qué? —reclamó.

—¡Por fin os encontramos!

Bella apartó la cara para limpiarse un poco los labios con el brazo antes de que la pandilla llegara a alcanzarles.

—Tío, ¿Qué tal si vemos algo en Netflix? —sugirió Tyler al estar frente a él.

—Lo pregunta para obligarme a abrir la sala de la tele grande sin siquiera pedirme permiso. —Una Irina irritada y de brazos cruzados indicaba claramente como continuaban los ánimos—. Así, por la cara.

—Por favor, nos estamos aburriendo con tanta muchedumbre —insistió él sin hacerle caso a la rubia.

—Irina, al menos así parará —la animó Jessica, quien inmediatamente buscó el apoyo de la pareja—. ¿Qué decís?

—Me parece buena idea —comentó Edward.

—¿Bella?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Si Irina está de acuerdo, vale.

—¡Eso es! —exclamó Tyler—. Todos contra uno. Muchas gracias, Bella.

—¿De nada…?

El Tyler teatral cogió sus manos y las empezó a besar, pero a Edward no le hizo tanta gracia y lo apartó de un manotazo logrando que su amigo se carcajeara por ello.

Entre todos fueron hasta la famosa sala, que al final sí, resultó ser de lo más similar a un cine. Bella se sentó en el sofá alargado mientras Tyler encendía la televisión de enfrente que ocupaba prácticamente toda la pared, y al momento todos se sentaron en el sillón sin necesidad de apretujarse porque había espacio de sobra. Excepto Edward, quien tomó asiento al lado de Bella y trató de mantenerse lo más próximo a ella.

—¿Qué ponemos?

—Una película de Navidad —indicó Irina.

Tyler hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Esas son solo de tías.

—¡Sexista! —le respondió ella.

—Venga, pongamos algo que nos guste a todos. —sugirió Jess, quien seguía sin hacer otra cosa tratar de armonizar el ambiente.

Pero a la vez, Bella observó algo más ahí. Si entre Tyler e Irina llegaba a haber algo más, ella sería la única del grupo que no tuviese novio. ¿Le haría eso tener la sensación de aislamiento que alguna vez ella experimentó en su piel?

—La verdad, es que a los tíos no nos molan esas películas. Si queréis ver algo romántico, basta con mirar cómo la parejita del año prueba la saliva del otro durante toda la película y punto.

Bella se removió incómoda, ya que estaba prácticamente echada sobre el pecho de Edward mientras él la abrazaba de manera tierna.

—Tyler, no la pagues con nosotros por picarte. Además, hay chicos a quienes también les gusta las películas románticas —le contestó Edward a la defensiva.

—¿Lo ves? Sexista —escupió Irina dirigiéndose a Tyler.

—A mí no me gusta la acción —comentó Jess.

—Y a mí lo dulce me asquea —contraatacó Tyler.

—¿Qué tal si miramos una comedia donde aparezca parte romance, parte acción y encima haga reír?

Todos se giraron hacia Bella.

—¿Cuál es esa?

Bella se limitó a decirles el nombre de la película que se le había ocurrido y, a partir de ese momento, todos estuvieron atentos a la pantalla.

—Te los estás ganando —le susurró Edward mientras le acariciaba el dorso de la mano.

—Porque me lo pones fácil —contestó con gracia.

Ambos se miraron y él agachó la cabeza para darle un beso cariñoso en la frente.

Bella sentía que tenía participación y voto dentro del grupo, y Edward, estaba feliz porque sentía que había podido desenvolverse frente a Charlie y los demás con menos dificultad. En cuestión de notas, también se lo habían conseguido organizar a la par.

Sonrieron, porque se dieron cuenta de que juntos habían conseguido complementarse el uno al otro y que así, habían encontrado un equilibrio perfecto en sus vidas.

* * *

**Awww, qué adorables, ¿no? 😍 Pregunta: ¿Películas que os hayan parecido similares a la descrita por Bella?**

**💎Como hoy era Navidad, quería que la actualización coincidiese con este día. (Y por suerte la fecha ha coincidido con este momento de la historia jeje). 😊 Por eso me quedé mucho rato indecisa entre hacer la próxima actualización el sábado o el martes que viene. Al final, he decidido hacerlo el próximo martes para que cuadre un capítulo en fechas de fiestas. 😛**

**💎 Y, sorpresa, la siguiente actualización consistirá en un extra navideño. 😉 Veremos cómo pasan Navidad esos dos, y también añadiré algún dato impactante por ahí. 😂**

**💎Espero que os haya gustado. Y, si es así, agradeceré cualquier comentario que me regaléis. ❤️**

**Hasta la próxima, kisses y...**

**¡Feliz navidad! 😘😘😘😘**


	38. Fiestas novedosas

**36\. Fiestas novedosas**

**Dedicado a valentina. delafuente**

_Aww, muchísimas gracias por llevar siendo mi lectora tanto tiempo :')_

_Empezaste un poquito tarde el fic pero sin embargo te quedaste _

_comentando cada cap, señalando la ternura que te causan este par _

_y tu aprecio por la historia y tu apoyo lo valoro con el corazón n.n _

_¡Disfruta del cap! :*_

* * *

Todos rieron en el momento en que la pistola de la protagonista acabó golpeando justo las partes bajas del tipo, y un minuto después ella besaba a su compañero justo antes de que empezaran a disparar en su dirección.

Durante ese tiempo, Tyler había acercado a Irina a su lado para enseñarle un vídeo en el móvil. Ambos estuvieron hablando soltando alguna que otra sonrisa, hasta que llegó un punto en que Irina se recostó en su cuello mientras seguían pendientes de lo que él le mostraba en el smartphone.

—Creo que han vuelto a encontrar un punto de conciliación —susurró Bella a Edward cerca de su oído.

Él asintió con la misma cara de complicidad.

—Sí, ya lo veo —dijo en un suspiro—. Tal vez a él se le ocurre otro camino más para intentar lo que se propone.

Ella se estremeció por un frío repentino que le entró por el cuello. Algo normal, dado a que el brazo de Edward en su espalda le daba una temperatura que no se equiparaba a la del resto de su cuerpo. Entonces decidió reacomodar su cara para que estuviera más cerca de su pecho y así recibir una porción mayor de calor, pero solo le bastó un breve tiempo para darse cuenta de lo incómodo que le resultaba estar así. Observó el sillón. Era tan largo que Jessica parecía estar a metros de distancia. No habría problema en que quedara medio echada, ¿o sí? Tal vez si movía una pierna sobre la de Edward…

—¿Qué haces?

Él volvió a poner sus piernas en su sitio haciéndola bufar.

—Tengo frío —se quejó también en voz baja.

—Bueno, hay muchos cojines cerca; tápate con ellos.

—¿Para qué? Si tú ya eres como una estufa…

Trató de reanudar su acción anterior, pero él volvió a detenerla con la mano que no tenía escondida en el bolsillo.

—Si te pones tan cerca, me agobias un poco.

Ella le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—Llevo así un minuto entero y no me has dicho nada —le reprochó en un cuchicheo—. Solo trato de mover una maldita pierna. Si te molesta, solo estaré así hasta que coja algo de calor y ya.

—Es que no es que me moleste, pero…

—¿Entonces?

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Mejor no.

—¿Por qué?

Bella estiró la pierna al verlo divagar, y cuando él retiró la mano del bolsillo para detenerla, ella chocó contra _algo_ levantado y rígido en su lado izquierdo.

—Oh…

Apartó sus extremidades como un acto reflejo, a la vez que Edward se disponía a evadir cualquier mirada de su parte.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Bella se cansó de no encontrar ninguna clase de estímulo posible que le explicara lo sucedido.

—Pero… si solo estábamos abrazados…

Él bufó.

—Es que… no es por lo que tú crees, ¿vale? —le aclaró en un murmullo. Sonaba algo molesto, como era de entender—. No tengo nada de lo que piensas en la cabeza, solo estoy relajado. Y cuando estamos abrazados me siento bien, y cuando me siento bien o estoy relajado yo… A veces… pasa.

Bella lo escuchó con atención.

—Entonces, ¿no es porque te sientas…?

—No, no —se apresuró a negar él—. Perdona por… incomodarte, de verdad…

Si las luces estuvieran encendidas, estaba segura que vería a Edward rojo de pies a cabeza.

—Tranquilo, lo entiendo —dijo ella para tranquilizarlo—. No pasa nada, más bien, hubiese preferido que me lo dijeses tal cual.

—No es fácil.

—Ya, lo imagino —concordó con él—. ¿Te ha sucedido antes?

—Muchísimas veces, y en otras situaciones más raras que no entiendo —confesó—. Pero lo he hablado con otros, no soy el único.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa de comprensión y le acarició el hombro.

—Antes de evadirme, prefiero que me cuentes, cualquier cosa, ¿vale? —señaló ella—. Recuerda que yo también te confesé una intimidad mía y todo quedó bien entre nosotros. Además, nos ayudará a sentirnos más cómodos el uno con el otro.

Él asintió y ella le dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de adoptar una postura medio sentada medio echada sobre él, al final… mientras él volvía a meter la mano al bolsillo. Ella suspiró. No podía haber adquirido una postura más rara, pero todo fuera por no empeorar esa carita vergonzosa con la que se había quedado.

**nnn**

En los días siguientes, Edward había aprovechado para salir de fiesta por las noches con el grupo mientras que Bella prefirió abstenerse. Había aceptado salir con ellos algún día, pero no de noche, porque a pesar de que la experiencia de_ dentro _del primer club al principio no fue tan mala… el caso es que lo pasaba mejor con Edward y las tardes de los viernes que yendo de fiesta. Realmente no era lo suyo.

A cambio, se había quedado en casa intentando organizar sus pendientes y las tareas que tenía para hacer en esas dos semanas libres. Porque claro, decían "vacaciones" pero no dejaban de ser unos meros quince días para los que les habían pedido hacer mil cosas de cara a la vuelta a clases. Y… como ya esperaba, su intento de organización fue en vano.

Los períodos festivos, en ese aspecto, significaban un caótico problema para ella. No tenía profesores particulares, tampoco bibliotecas o clase disponible… ¿Cómo demonios iba a ser capaz de mantener la concentración requerida para tanto trabajo que tenía que afrontar? Podía planear y encajar todas las cosas en su calendario, pero por los imprevistos nunca llegaba a terminarlas en el tiempo indicado.

—¡Maldita sea! —exclamó en voz alta golpeando el escritorio con los codos.

Esa era una de las más grandes frustraciones de sus tiempos cuando todo corría a su cuenta. Y le estresaba, se culpaba, y se fastidiaba.

Al instante su pantalla se iluminó con la llamada de Edward que enseguida que fue aceptada prosiguió con un "¿cómo estás?". Dentro de su ánimo decaído, Bella sonrió y apoyando la barbilla en la palma de su mano se puso a explicarle su tremendo problema con las palabras más francas que se le ocurrían.

—Así que, resumiendo, estoy mal. No dormiré lo suficiente, no llegaré a entregar todo a tiempo, o si lo hago ni siquiera será bien, por lo que no llegaré ni siquiera a un mísero nueve y…

Él la interrumpió rápidamente.

—Bella, por favor. Eres la persona más preparada que conozco para lograrlo.

Ella soltó un sonido lastimero.

—Es que no tengo constancia por mi cuenta, así que no lo haré.

—Claro que lo harás —le aseguró como si la otra alternativa fuera absurda—. Si quieres, podemos aprovechar las mañanas de estos días y la del 24 para ayudarnos a estudiar.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Solo literatura o…?

—Literatura entre los dos y también nuestras diversas asignaturas por separado, pero en la habitación y así obligando al otro a no distraerse —sugirió Edward.

—Entiendo, ¿Y eso a cambio de nada?

—Bueno —comenzó con voz socarrona—, ya sabes que tú debes hacer de oyente y ayudarme con las preguntas. Al fin y al cabo es lo que yo necesito para estudiar, pero aparte de eso no te pediré nada más. ¿Qué tal?

Bella besó el teléfono con fervor y lo llevó a su pecho mientras se meneaba de un lado al otro en su silla giratoria.

—¿Eso es un sí?

Ella rio.

Con él en su vida, ¿Qué más podía pedir?

**nnn**

Y el mismo veinticuatro por la tarde, Bella estaba sobre la cama de Edward, acabando de repasar un poco del temario que tenía de retraso a comparación de él mientras este se bañaba, cuando de pronto su teléfono empezó a vibrar. Observó la pantalla, y la tensión la recorrió de arriba a abajo al ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Hola?

—Mi dulce niña…

Ella se encogió sobre su cuerpo.

—¿Estás llorando?

—Ay, mi vida, no. Sé que sueno llorosa, pero solo me alegra oír tu voz, es la emoción —respondió seguido de una risa nerviosa—. Tu padre me ha dicho que por suerte no pasaréis las navidades solos…

—Sí, encontramos una buena alternativa.

—Me alegro —contestó en un suspiro—. Sobre todo por ti, hija, desearía con toda la fuerza de mi corazón estar allí para ti…

—Pero está el trabajo de por medio, ¿verdad? —acabó de completar Bella.

—Sí, así es.

El desánimo fue haciéndose dueño de su voz, y a eso a ella la alteró un poco.

—¿Y también obligan a todas las que trabajan contigo, mamá? —insistió Bella—. ¿O es porque te has cambiado de empresa, por Phil…?

—No, no. Sigo en la misma, mi niña —le respondió al instante—. Y no sé, tú sabes que se planean eventos y estas cosas de manera espontánea. Además, puede contar que sea un buen puesto y no todo el mundo tenga la suerte de conseguirlo. Que Phil sea estilista y que trabajemos juntos la mayor tiempo no significa que tenga la culpa de nada, te lo aseguro.

—De acuerdo, es solo que me parecía extraño que esta fuese la única ocasión que te hacen estar fuera durante las fiestas…

—Sí, a mí también —contestó Renée deprisa—. Pero me alegro de que tengas compañía, y espero que lo pases bien. ¿Tu padre está por allí?

—No, está abajo.

—Entonces lo llamaré luego para desearle lo mismo —le avisó con una voz más animada—. Feliz Navidad, cariño, y te llamo mañana para ver qué tal ha ido.

—Feliz Navidad… ¿Mamá?

—¿Sí?

Bella frunció los labios con dificultad.

—Solo quiero que sepas… que me haces mucha falta.

—Ay, Bellay, a mi también tesoro —contestó con un tono lastimero—. No te imaginas cuanto.

Ella se enjuagó una lágrima de la cara y mantuvo el móvil pegado a su oreja. Y justo cuando iba a colgar, oyó una voz dura a la otra línea.

_"Renée"_

_Los gimoteos de ella resonaron en respuesta._

_"Es demasiado duro, Phil, no lo aguanto —exclamó con tristeza—. Quiero estar allí, quiero estar con mi pequeña… No tenía ni idea de que me dolería tanto, jamás…"_

_"Te dije que no vinieras" —contestó por lo bajo—. "No necesitábamos aceptar esta oferta, ni tú ni yo". _

_"Y me arrepiento, en serio…"_

A Bella le entró un frío de golpe.

_Entonces, ¿fue por decisión propia?_

Ella dejó escapar un sollozo afligido, mientras bajaba el móvil a la altura de su boca y colgaba.

—Hey.

Edward entró por la puerta vestido y con el pelo medio mojado, pero al verla con los ojos lagrimosos, se preocupó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Mi madre —dijo ella con un nudo en la garganta—. Ella fue la que quiso trabajar estas navidades para no estar conmigo.

Tan pronto como acabó de decirlo, sin retenerlo, explotó en llanto. Edward la abrazó mientras a ella empezaba a temblarle todo el cuerpo.

—Es que no entiendo por qué… por qué ella… —empezó a balbucear. Se sentía como una cría.

—No es tu culpa.

—Si ella no quiere venir es por mí…

—Pero es su problema —alegó—. Ella ha sido la que te ha fallado como madre, no al revés.

Bella siguió llorando, y Edward continuó meciéndola y dándole pequeños en la cima de la cabeza de vez en cuando. Poco a poco, y en breve tiempo, comenzó a calmarse.

—¿Mejor?

Ella asintió.

—Gracias por estar aquí, Edward —susurró, ganándose un reproche de su parte a cambio.

—Te dije que no…

—Lo sé, pero hoy siento que quiero decírtelo. —Ser tan sensible a veces la molestaba, pero en ese momento, lo único que deseaba era consuelo. Ella levantó la cabeza y Edward comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por toda su cara, adorándola, y ella no podía hacer otra cosa que sonreír y dejar de hipear de forma paulatina. Cuando lo consiguió, él junto su frente con la suya antes de besarla en los labios, sintiéndolos muy blandos por lo húmedos que estaban.

—Lo hago porque te quiero Bella, te quiero muchísimo.

—Igual que yo a ti.

Ella pegó su cara a su hombro, escuchando el sonido de su respiración mientras él la reconfortaba acariciándole la espalda.

**nnn**

La cena en el comedor tuvo lugar con calma, para suerte de todos. Rose participó dos o tres veces y después se mantuvo en silencio junto a su hermana mientras los mayores hablaban. Eso fue después de que Charlie acabara de sentarse en la mesa y de que su madre le hubiese dirigido una mirada seria. Así que una de tres: no tenía planeado nada, ya de por sí mantenía la misma cautela que Edward ante desconocidos y personas adultas en general, o el aviso de su madre la hacía rectificar.

Fuera como fuera, el caso es que todo fue bien hasta el tiempo de acabar. Una vez llegado ese momento, las mellizas aprovecharon para irse a hacer todas las selfies posibles entre ellas, con su perrita, y los regalos en el árbol de la sala hasta que dieron las 12. En ese instante ya pasaron a hacerse todas las felicitaciones colectivas de la noche, y acto seguido, las mellizas tuvieron el primer turno de abrir unos regalos magníficos de parte de sus padres y del resto de la familia. Según parecía, eran detalles que ya habían pedido con antelación. Cuando acabaron Edward recogió un regalo grande, se fue a Bella y se lo entregó con una sonrisa.

—Ten.

—¿Para mí?

—Es de parte de mis padres y mía —explicó rascándose la cabeza—, ya que yo he puesto una parte y los he escogido, pero sí, es para ti.

Ella desenvolvió el papel de regalo bajo la mirada ansiosa de Edward, y lo primero que vio fue un organizador con una tarjeta regalo añadida en una esquina.

—Sirve para que te compres dos aplicaciones para organizarte las cosas que están muy bien —le explicó él—. He comparado con varias páginas.

—¡Ow, gracias! —murmuró emocionada, dirigiéndose a él y a las personas de detrás—. A los tres.

Carlisle y Lillian asintieron, una vez así, Bella siguió desenvolviendo el paquete. Cogió un libro de las mejores enseñanzas filosóficas, cosa que la hizo reír, y por último, una caja que contenía una almohadita muy similar a las de viaje, de gris y rosa que funcionaba como una masajeadora para la espalda.

—Yo no lo hago muy bien, y es algo que necesitas para tu salud, así que…

Lo vio como algo tan dulce que se tiró a él para darle un pico y un abrazo enorme.

—Es el detalle más tierno que podrías haber tenido conmigo, Edward.

Él sonrió, alegre de haber acertado.

—No hay de qué.

Ella lo besó otra vez antes de separarse, haciendo que él se quedase mirándola mientras Bella le alcanzaba… dos paquetes envueltos con el mismo papel de regalo para él.

—De parte de mía y de mi padre. —Y se lo puso entre sus manos, el más grande y el pequeño cuadrado.

—Me pregunto qué serán…

Ella se limitó a guiñarle el ojo.

—Ábrelos y lo sabrás.

* * *

**¿Qué será? ¿Que será? 👀 Yo os diré mi sorpresa por haberme retrasado y será la segunda parte de este capítulo muy pronto fijo xD Os lo debía y ha coincidido. ❤️ (Tomáoslo como una doble actualización, porque va a ser una espera mínima).**

**💎¿Principal motivo del retraso? Un capítulo muy largo, e interesante en la otra mitad en que lo he partido. 😎**

**💎¿Segundo motivo? No me decidía si poner una escena partida o junta de este capítulo. Tuve que esperar a recibir la opinión de una personita bondadosa porque me quedé estancada y no podía actualizar hasta sentirme segura. 😥**

💎 **Preguntas: ¿Vaya con qué sorpresa nos ha salido Edward al principio, no? Awww, el pobre se ha avergonzado con Bella xD. Pero ha sido muy tierno con su regalo ;_; Y con su trato por lo de Renée, claro. Por suerte, las mellizas no han hecho de las suyas hoy. ;) Veremos qué nos depara el resto de la noche muy pronto. **

**💎 En nada volvemos a vernos. (Hoy no será, pero sí que demasiado rápido jeje). Hasta pronto.**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘😘**


	39. Fiestas novedosas II

**37\. Fiestas novedosas II**

**Dedicado a Angryc**

_Gracias por tu fidelidad a esta historia._

_Pese a que tus comentarios son breves,_

_son rápidos y continuos n.n y sueles ser_

_de las primeras en emocionarme al actualizar :')_

_¡Disfruta del capítulo!_

* * *

Edward se decantó por abrir el regalo más grande primero, y con apenas un pequeño trozo rasgado del papel ya pudo sacar fácilmente una prenda de ropa negra que resguardaba. La extendió y dejó al descubierto una sudadera con el dibujo de Star Wars al centro de esta.

—Vi los muñequitos de tu estantería, supongo que te iba a gustar —se apresuró a aclarar Bella, como si necesitara justificarle de algún modo su elección.

Sin embargo, la cara que puso él descartaba cualquier necesidad de hacerlo.

—¿Bromeas? —exclamó boquiabierto—. ¡Esto es una reliquia!

Ella rio mientras él siguió desenvolviendo el papel con ganas. De allí acabó de sacar un libro de anatomía, cosa que Bella sabía que le gustaba, y por último se encargó de deshacerse de la envoltura del pequeño cuadrado con una sonrisa de cortesía; sin esperarse que descubrir su contenido lo dejaría mudo y con los ojos brillosos.

—¿Es lo que creo que es? —preguntó con dificultad.

—En color blanco —confirmó ella—, justo como querías.

Y Edward la besó, con cuidado de no aplastar la cajita con el iWatch.

—¡Te has pasado! —gritó emocionado—. ¡Te has pasado!

—Concuerdo con ello —indicó Carlisle, viendo a su hijo feliz de la vida con ese regalo.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nah, era lo justo.

Charlie se regocijó complacido de que le hubiera gustado el detalle._ No fue nada barato, y Bella lo había pagado ella sola con sus ahorros acumulados_.

Por último, les tocó el turno a los adultos de intercambiarse los presentes. Se habían regalado colonias y accesorios como la corbata que Charlie recibió encantado de parte de Lillian y Carlisle; o el maletín que este último recibió por parte del padre de Bella. La entrega de regalos abrió una posterior conversación animada entre ellos que transcurrió hasta el momento en que Charlie recibió una llamada y tuvo que apartarse para contestarla.

Edward percibió como Bella se tensaba a su lado, mientras que por su parte Lillian alentaba a Carlisle a llamar a sus padres y se alejaban un poco de su sitio.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella pestañeó, volviendo en sí.

—Sí, solo… me vendría bien tomar el aire.

—Te acompaño, vamos.

Él la ayudó a levantarse y avisó con un tono de voz elevado a Carlisle y a Lillian.

—Ahora regresamos. —Su padre le dio una señal de aprobación antes de seguir con lo suyo.

Y en ese momento, una pequeña risa resonó al lado de la pareja.

—¿Acaso vas a acompañarla al baño Edward? Porque creo que ella ya sabe muy bien dónde queda.

—Rose…

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que lo grite más alto para que se entere todo el mundo para que se entere hasta el Señor Swan? Tal vez a él no le haga tanta gracia.

Rosalie se sentía con todas las de ganar, y de repente Alice le golpeó el brazo con el móvil.

—Kellan está conectado en el chat del grupo.

Ella cambió su expresión a una de sorpresa e interés al instante. Miró a los chicos con una cara de fastidio y suspiró antes levantarse e ir en busca de su tablet.

_Eso significaba que por el momento se habían librado de ella. _

Edward giró la cabeza molesto y cuando vio a Bella asentir, le dio la mano para salir rápidamente de allí.

**nnn**

—¿Le vas a decir lo que has escuchado antes?

Bella suspiró mientras pasaban de largo las escaleras.

—Prefiero esperar a verla en persona —le confesó mirando al frente—. Es… un tema delicado.

Edward se extrañó.

—¿No que la veías pocas veces al año?

_Su corazón crujió. _

—Sí —reconoció en un hilo de voz—. Y me va a seguir consumiendo el preguntarme a mí misma si siempre han sido excusas las que me ha contado, o si solo han sido en determinadas ocasiones, si de verdad ha empezado ahora… Pero al menos tengo ya algo presente, ¿sabes? Y con eso continuaré hasta que pueda aclarar las cosas con ella cara a cara, o sino…

—Corres el riesgo de empeorarlo, ¿no?

Ella asintió con dolor.

—Alguna vez deberá ser suficiente capaz de aclarar todo contigo. No es justo que te haga pasar por algo así, y mereces una explicación por este maldito martirio.

Ella ya no le respondió nada.

Ambos acabaron llegando al final del pasillo que daba al patio. No iban a salir, puesto que no llevaban abrigos consigo y hacía una temperatura verdaderamente helada, pero deslizaron hacia un lado las finas cortinas y se quedaron observando el exterior a través de la puerta transparente; sostenida por unos bordes de madera pulida.

Pronto, unas manos calentaron los brazos de Bella por encima de todas las capas que traía, antes de envolverlas entorno a su torso y chocarle el aliento suavemente en el cuello.

—Recuerdo… muy bien la primera Navidad que pasé sin mi madre —manifestó—. A pesar de tener muchos regalos y pasar un rato agradable con las personas que ya consideraba mi familia, me sentí solo. Con los años coges costumbre, pero siempre queda un mínimo sabor agridulce, y sí, llegas a un punto de la noche… que necesitas reconocer que a pesar del esfuerzo de los demás, lo cierto es que hubieses preferido lo habitual en lugar de la novedad.

—Edward…

—No trato de enfocarme en mí ahora —puntualizó—. Solo… quiero que sepas que puedes compartir conmigo ese sentimiento. Lo he vivido, y he sentido la necesidad de unos brazos, de alguien que me acompañe en silencio o con quien hablar. Para cualquiera de las tres opciones que prefieras, aquí me tienes.

Y le reconfortó tanto la calidez con la que la atendía, que ella se limitó a darse la vuelta y enredar los brazos entorno a su cuello.

—Creo que se te ha olvidado ofrecerme una alternativa más.

Y dispuesta a tomarle la palabra, Bella tiró de su nuca y lo besó con decisión. Se entretuvo un rato atrapando y moldeando sus labios con los suyos hasta que empezó a entreabrir más la boca de forma paulatina, incitándole a él a hacer lo mismo. Una vez vio la oportunidad, buscó su lengua, lo que conllevó que fuera humedeciendo su labio inferior cada vez que lo rozaba, provocando que él invadiera su boca con más ganas.

Bella descansó las manos en su pecho y él decidió detenerse en su cintura, manteniendo el juego morboso entre sus bocas que les incitaba a seguir por el adictivo cosquilleo que despertaba en sus cuerpos… hasta que sus pulmones les exigieron recobrar algo de oxígeno.

Durante el lapso en que ella se encontraba respirando de forma entrecortada, él continuó repartiendo suaves besos por su mejilla y barbilla. En una de esas se cruzó con sus ojos y aprovechó para transmitirle una advertencia escondida en ellos. En respuesta, Bella cogió su rostro entre las manos y volvió a atacar sus labios con ganas. Cuando notó el bulto creciente a un lado de su cadera se pegó incluso aún más, para darle a entender que no le importunaba. Edward correspondió a su entusiasmo, y aprovechó para deslizar los dedos por sus costados e ir explorando. Esa fue la verdadera primera vez que ambos se sintieron libres de disfrutar el momento; dejando cualquier preocupación o incomodidad fuera de lugar.

**nnn**

Charlie regresó de hablar por teléfono y Carlisle se separó de Lillian, quien se encontraba hablando con su familia a través de la tablet, para sentarse a discutir con él en una esquina y sus respectivas copas de champán en la mano.

—Bella parece haberlo pasado bien —comentó Carlisle de forma distraída.

—Sí, dentro de todo —concordó Charlie en un suspiro—. Creo que de esta manera se ha olvidado por un rato de lo que la aflige. Los asuntos relacionados con su madre la afectan mucho.

Carlisle lo analizó de forma seria, asintiendo y pensando muy bien lo que quería decir antes de hacerlo.

—Es natural. Bella es una chica muy apegada, y siento que lo que más necesita es cariño para ser feliz. Sobre todo de sus padres…

—Y lo tiene —replicó Charlie—. Yo le brindaré todo lo que le haga falta; amor, atención, ayuda, la mejor calidad de estudios y de vida posibles. No hay persona más interesada en la felicidad de mi hija que yo, Carlisle.

—Se nota —apuntó estando de acuerdo—. Solo recuerda que en ciertas ocasiones los fallos se encuentran justamente en aquellos aspectos que uno cree que no pueden ir mejor.

Charlie cambió por completo su semblante, dejando paso a uno duro y ofendido.

—¿Acaso ha dado señales de estar recibiendo una mala crianza por mi parte?

—En lo absoluto, pero es un mero consejo que a todos los padres nos vendría bien tener presente. Incluso a mí. —Sonrió para aligerar el ambiente, aunque enseguida neutralizó su expresión para poder continuar—. Lo que sí me atrevo a decirte a ti en especial es que pienses sobre el significado que tú tienes de la felicidad y el que existe de verdad. Porque puede ser diferente a lo que esa chica realmente necesita que le ofrezcas para alcanzarla.

Charlie tomó un sorbo de su copa con mala cara, pero no dijo nada.

**nnn**

—¿Ya está, Lillian?

—Creo que sí… ¿O es que quieres un poco más?

Bella frunció los labios en dirección la fila de media docena de táperes blancos.

Era el veinticinco por la mañana, el día oficial de Navidad. Bella y Charlie se habían pasado un momento por la casa de Edward, una vez se aseguraron de que estuvieran despiertos, para recoger parte del montón de comida que sobró de la noche anterior. Lillian reiteró con firmeza que era imposible para ellos acabarse todo eso. Y no hacía falta más que fijarse en las pruebas..

—Creo que esto nos va a servir tanto de comida como de cena —aseguró Bella con una mueca divertida.

—Uff, cuenta con ello —dijo Lillian volviendo a tapar el pavo de la bandeja con papel de aluminio—. Esta comida a nosotros nos dura un mínimo de tres días siempre.

Bella ladeó la cabeza.

—Lo imagino, sí. —Y de repente, se acordó de algo—. Por cierto, no sé si te lo mencioné en la cena… Pero el postre estuvo de muerte.

Eso iluminó la expresión de la morena.

—Ya me dijiste que te gustaba, sí. Pero entre tú y yo, siempre saco nuevas ideas de los vídeos de las páginas de cocina —le dijo guiñándole un ojo, algo que la hizo dejar escapar otra pequeña risita.

—Pues coincido con que estaba buenísimo.

Bella se giró para ver a su padre contento detrás de ellas, que había vuelto del baño y de seguro aparecía con la intención de despedirse.

—¿Tú también cocinas, Charlie? —preguntó Lillian con curiosidad.

Él se arregló el borde del cuello de la camisa y carraspeó.

—Sé lo básico, pero no dispongo de mucho tiempo —objetó—, así que tenemos a una fiel trabajadora y amiga en la casa que se encarga de hacerlo por nosotros.

Lillian se encogió de hombros.

—Yo solo soy de esmerarme en ocasiones especiales, pero pienso enseñarle a mis hijas a hacer todo para que se puedan defender por sí solas en la vida, vaya como les vaya. ¡Aunque obviamente lo haré tratando de hacerles encontrar el lado divertido y bueno de esto! Así como cierta personita me lo enseñó a mí —negó con la cabeza—. ¿Quién se lleva la bolsa?

—Lo hago yo —se ofreció Charlie cogiéndola de las asas—. Me voy a despedir de Carlisle y ya nos vamos. Como siempre, un placer Lillian.

—Lo mismo digo.

Charlie esbozó una pequeña sonrisa cortés y salió disparado. Bella suspiró.

—Bueno, después de este rato Edward ya debe haberse despertado, ¿verdad?

A diferencia de lo que pensó, Lillian no se veía muy de acuerdo.

—Yo creo que no —respondió desanimada—. Teniendo en cuenta que se ha dormido apenas dos horas antes de que tú llegaras…

—¿Tan tarde? —preguntó Bella sorprendida—. ¿Por qué?

Ella hizo una mueca y suspiró.

—Siempre hace lo mismo todas las mañanas en esta fecha, cuando yo y mis amigas quedamos en reunirnos.

Pero Bella seguía sin entenderlo.

—¿Acaso le molesta por algún motivo? —Trató de sonar discreta.

Lillian parpadeó en su dirección, sorprendida.

—Creía que ya estabas enterada de la actitud que tiene con su madre.

—¿Con Esme? Sí… ¿pero ella qué…?

Ella soltó una risa ahogada.

—¿No te han comentado que somos mejores amigas desde que iba al instituto?

Bella sintió que le habían tirado un balde de agua fría.

—Eh, no…

—Pues sí, ella era el alma que nos lideraba a todas en las fiestas —comentó con una expresión nostálgica—. Qué viejos tiempos aquellos…

La castaña no salía de su estupor.

—¿Y… Edward en estas reuniones qué tal…?

—Pues él solo la ve cuando se ve forzado a bajar, por eso hace lo que hace, aunque tarde o temprano siempre acaba saludándola. A fin de cuentas, nos reunimos aquí para que Esme pueda visitar a su hijo también.

—Comprendo… —murmuró Bella—. ¿Y Carlisle lo aprueba o…?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó con certeza—. Realmente no existe ningún problema entre nosotros. Su oportunidad con Carlisle la tuvo mucho antes que conmigo, así que no le reprocho nada ni ella a mí. Al contrario. Aunque suene irreal, me nace tratar a Edward como un hijo más justo por la cercanía que comparto con su madre.

Y Bella no podía negarle que, en efecto, no era habitual… Pero su forma tan afectuosa y optimista al hablar de Esme despertaron los pocos recuerdos que tenía de ella.

—Es… una buena mujer.

—Sí, a la que además debo demasiado —adució Lillian—. A pesar de ser mucho más joven, acabó enseñándome lo que era la vida a mí que en teoría era la mayor.

Sonó el timbre, repetidas veces y después un gran alboroto de voces femeninas.

—Vale, ese es el grupito formado por las mujeres más alocadas que puedas conocer. —Negó con la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa—. Tengo que recibirlas ya o acabarán atosigando al pobre Carlisle.

Bella miró de reojo por la puerta de la cocina y captó a Alice desapareciendo rápidamente de la estnacia y a tres cuatro mujeres que le eran familiares, de las cuales solo una estuvo en la reunión que Carlisle organizó en su casa por primera vez. _Aquella que espió en la sala adicional hasta que Edward la descubrió._

—Creo que les ha abierto Alice. ¿Son madres de los chicos del colegio?

—Así es —corroboró Lillian—. Reconocieron a Edward como hijo de Esme desde el primer instante en que lo vieron. Solo que como allí nadie sabe que Edward y yo no estamos emparentados, nos guardan el secreto para ahorrarnos conflictos y cotilleos innecesarios.

Bella entendió a lo que se refería. Y un instante después, Lillian acabó de meter en la nevera lo último que tenía pendiente guardar.

—¿Vamos a la sala a esperar a tu padre?

Ella asintió, y justo cuando se asomaron al recibidor, tres mujeres se engancharon en la puerta y empezaron a saludar a la recién llegada.

—¡Mer!

Ella se limitó a sonreírles del modo más cálido posible.

—¡Feliz Navidad a todas!

Ellas hicieron sonidos de emoción y diversión.

—Igualmente, chica, no has cambiado nada —comentó una.

—¿Acaso vas a mantenerte joven y bella como tu hijo siempre o qué? —añadió Victoria de manera burlona. Ella era la única que Bella había visto previamente sin estar relacionada con el colegio.

—Son los genes, Zafrina. Los genes —alegó la otra—. Yo ya estoy llena de arrugas.

Las cuatro rieron y entonces Lillian se acercó a darle un beso.

—¿Qué tal estás? Felices fiestas, guapísima.

—Bien, Lillian, gracias. —Y entonces fue cuando reparó en la presencia de Bella—. Cielo, hola otra vez, y feliz Navidad.

—Buenos días, Esme. ¡Y gracias, te deseo lo mismo! —No acabó ni de decir la frase y sus brazos la envolvieron de una manera amorosa, que la hicieron volver a recuperar ese apego natural que le surgía hacia esa mujer desde que la vio por primera vez; algo que a ella le gustaba definir como un vínculo o conexión especial.

Después de ese breve lapso de tiempo se presentó con las otras pocas mujeres, y en eso estaban cuando Carlisle y Charlie hicieron acto de presencia.

El primero, caminó hacia donde se encontraba Esme y la abrazó cortésmente.

—Carlisle.

—Esme, siempre un gusto volver a verte —le dijo al separarse—. Te presento a Charlie, el padre de Bella. Charlie, ella es Esme.

—Mucho gusto en conocerla —le extendió la mano de forma educada.

—Igualmente —contestó ella.

Charlie la examinó durante un segundo.

—¿Así que ya conocía a mi hija?

—Verás, papá… —Bella tomó aire para idear su explicación—. Lo que sucede es que Carlisle nos llevó a Edward y a mí a verla un día porque…

—Ah, cierto; es su madre, sí. Carlisle ya me lo ha comentado.

Bella casi se atragantó con su saliva.

—¡¿D-de verdad?!

La perplejidad se cernió sobre ella mientras que, por otro lado, su padre demostraba conservar una pasividad inaudita.

—Así es. ¿Por qué?

* * *

**💎 Vaya, vaya, vaya. Bella está que no puede recibir más impactos por ese día, aunque... las cosas con Edward van mejorando, ¿no? 😎 **

**💎 ¿Pero por qué Esme se cambió el nombre? ¿Qué extraéis de lo que dijo Lillian? ¿Y de lo que le dijo Carlisle a Charlie? 👀 **

**💎 Prometí datos interesantes y aquí están. 😛 Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo y, si es así, comentad por favor. ❤️❤️❤️**

**💎 Aprovecho para decir que la siguiente semana voy a estar con mucho ajetreo en lo personal así que no sé si podré actualizar. Ya me veréis si al final puedo, :) pero aviso que a partir de aquí la historia va a dar un salto importante. 😉**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘**


	40. Hechos intrigantes

**38\. Hechos intrigantes**

**Dedicado a Lizdayanna**

_"Sigues la historia desde que ya iba _

_por unos cuantos capítulos, pero igual, _

_te tomaste la molestia de comentar, _

_de reaccionar a las actualizaciones_

_Y de apoyarme todo lo posible con ella :)_

_Me alegra ver tus diferentes emojis __con cada capítulo que estreno,_

_Y me hace feliz que nunca pare de emocionarte __los giros que da continuamente._

_ Disfruta del capi :*"_

* * *

_Carlisle la observaba con ojos de halcón. _

_En su mente había seguido recreando a la antigua Esme con un look discreto, llevando colores apagados y oscuros, pero viéndose muy sensual al mismo tiempo; como si se escondiera sin querer dejar de lucir su silueta, una por la que él se había sentido tan atraído como una abeja a la miel. Sin embargo, en ese momento ella presentaba otro estilo. Uno que entre el peinado de flequillo ladeado con melena ondulada suelta, tejanos que combinaban con un jersey azul pastel que dejaba uno de sus hombros al descubierto, por primera vez… tenía la pinta de ser muy suyo. Parecía que por fin dejó de lucir para un público en especial y lo hacía para sí misma. _

_Por su lado, Esme también lo había analizado. Él lucía más adulto, con una barba de algunos días donde antes había piel lisa, y un look de camisa y pantalones que tiempo atrás le incomodaba muchísimo llevar a comparación del chándal tradicional. Sin duda, ya lo había naturalizado._

_—Siempre creí que cuando tuvieras un hijo, hablarías en griego con él. _

_Esme sonrió levemente ante el comentario de Carlisle. _

_Ambos caminaban al lado del otro a una cierta distancia, de forma pausada, mientras Edward iba muy por delante de ellos, correteando de una tienda a otra para mirar juguetes o algo que le llamaba la atención, hasta que en uno o dos minutos desistía y se centraba en otro escaparate. Para ambos resultaba extraño no rozarse ni siquiera la punta de los dedos, cuando antes sucedía todo lo contrario entre ellos._

_—Lo hice desde que nació —admitió ella—, pero ahora solo es posible que pase dentro de casa._

_—¿Por?_

_Esme le respondió con una cara de "no hubo otra alternativa"._

_—Como muchas veces hemos estado fuera en parques, fiestas de cumpleaños —ejemplificó para aclarárselo—, o nos hemos cruzado con sus amigos por la calle en alguna ocasión y ellos no nos entendieron a Edward y a mí al hablar, empezaron a hacerle cierta burla. Así que, al final, él acabó empeñándose en que solo hablásemos griego en casa para evitar que nos escuchara nadie más. _

_Carlisle lo percibió como un comportamiento normal viniendo de un niño. Y justo entonces, Edward se acercó a su madre y se pegó a su codo._

_—¿Me puedes dar vερό?_

_Ella enseguida sacó una botella de agua de su cartera marrón, se la dio, y luego de beber un sorbo, volvió a corretear mientras Esme guardaba el agua otra vez. Examinando su perfil, Carlisle juró que su piel y su cuerpo permanecieron intactos al paso del tiempo._

_—A veces se le olvida la traducción de ciertas palabras cuando las usa más en un idioma que en otro —murmuró ella, en justificación a lo que acababa de suceder._

_Entonces, los ojos de Carlisle pasaron a enfocarse en el niño, luciendo como lo hacía a sus ocho años de edad… y sin poder evitar el sentimiento de reproche que le nació en el pecho._

_—¿Por qué me lo ocultaste?_

_Esme suspiró con pesar._

_—Por la sencilla razón de que era lo mejor…_

_Carlisle no podía creer lo que escuchaba._

_—¿Cómo que "lo mejor"?_

_Ella le hizo una advertencia con la mirada para que modulase el tono con el que se dirigía a ella. _

_—Para empezar, estaba el tema de la edad._

_—Te recuerdo que yo era mayor que tú —dijo con una voz más calmada. _

_—Y aún así no habías acabado ni de estudiar, Carlisle —le recriminó—. Pero después, tienes que pensar en la situación de nuestra relación y sobre todo… Bueno, tú sabes muy bien que trabajaba en sitios turbios…_

_Él frunció el ceño ante tal denominación._

_—Yo no llamaría así al club donde iba casi todos los fines de semana con la clase y que frecuentado por la mayoría de los jóvenes de clase alta —replicó con escepticismo._

_Esme negó con la cabeza._

_—Porque tú nunca viste más allá —apuntó, como si fuera consciente de que jamás llegaría a percibir la gravedad del asunto—. Trabajar en bares, clubs y varios sitios de estos te enseña una lección de vida excepcional, y es la de que tú puedes estar sirviendo bebidas en una mesa y no reconocer si la cara del cliente que tienes delante pertenece a la de una buena persona, a un desgraciado abusivo o a la de un completo psicópata —enfatizó—. Te presentas ante borrachos que pueden estar desde echándote un ojo hasta planeando como seguirte después del trabajo o algo más peligroso, sobre todo si es de noche. —Hizo una pausa—. Yo pasé mis sustos, Carlisle, y fueron fuertes. Así que cuando supe que esperaba a Edward y dejé ese estilo de trabajo… me dio miedo. _

_—¿Miedo? —cuestionó él._

_Ella cerró los ojos tratando de buscar las palabras exactas._

_—Ser joven, mujer, y moverte en estos ambientes es complicado —acabó diciendo—. Muchos querrán sacar ventaja de donde piensan que hay vulnerabilidad. Y si vives en un barrio con un alto porcentaje de inmigración, pobre, y a veces problemático… estando uno de mis trabajos a la esquina de mi casa… —Esme endureció sus rasgos—. El punto es que estaba demasiado sobre expuesta a personas que me conocían y que nunca me gustaron ni una pizca._

_La aflicción la acompañaba en cada una de sus palabras. A Carlisle todo le seguía sonando todo demasiado novelado, pero conocía a Esme. No era de las que se desesperaba fácilmente, y si lo hacía, era porque había algo mucho más crudo que decidió callar._

_—¿No había otra alternativa? —insistió._

_Ella negó de forma rotunda. _

_—Necesitaba irme —declaró con firmeza—. Desaparecer, convertirme en inubicable ante cualquier posible rastreo o chantaje que intentasen hacerme y separarme de todo eso. Tú de cierta forma me lo habrías impedido. Y no espero que lo entiendas, pero no quería que a mi hijo le quedara un solo rastro de la vida que yo tuve. De esa por la que estaba en juego mi bienestar, en parte el tuyo… y sobre todo el de él, de mi bebé._

_Carlisle suspiró. A pesar de que seguía sin convencerle, no encontraba argumentos en su contra. _

_—¿Y te mudaste a esta ciudad? —inquirió._

_—Cambié de vida, sí, en todos los aspectos posibles. —Esme cambió su tono a uno más optimista y gentil—. Luego ya entraremos más en detalle. Lo importante ahora es que ha pasado el tiempo y ya no hay peligro, así que mi plan era dejar pasar unos años más… hasta que calculase que ya hubieses acabado del todo tus estudios y establecido tu vida, para buscarte y poder contarte sobre Edward._

_—Ah, gracias. —Carlisle rio y tosió un poco—. En realidad, al final entré a la vida adulta muy rápido de todos modos. _

_—Ah, ¿sí?_

_Él ladeó con la cabeza. _

_—Digamos que hubo diferentes circunstancias que me lo exigieron—reconoció—. El problema ahora es que no sé como acercarme a Edward, así, de repente… _

_Esme soltó una risita y le restó importancia. _

_—Despreocúpate por eso —le dijo con calma—. En cuanto empezó a entender lo suficiente, le conté que si nunca te había visto era porque no sabías sobre él. Que eras demasiado joven y que además nosotros no teníamos suficiente dinero para ir a un barrio más seguro si nos mudábamos cerca de donde tú estabas… Así que por entonces, dejar las cosas como estaban era la mejor manera de cuidarnos a los tres. —Su mirada se había perdido en sus recuerdos conservando la sonrisa—. Igual le prometí que cuando fuera el momento adecuado, te conocería. Así que si ahora le cuentas que eres su padre…_

_—¿No se lo tomará tan mal, seguro? —cuestionó Carlisle._

_Ella negó con la cabeza._

_—Edward es un niño al que si le explicas las cosas con antelación o lo preparas con cuidado para ciertos temas, suele asimilarlo bien —le garantizó—. Pero si es al contrario, entonces ya no tanto._

_A él le hizo gracia la singularidad del pequeño. _

_—Es bueno saberlo._

_Esme esbozó una sonrisa satisfecha._

_—Estará feliz de por fin tener a un referente paterno —murmuró ella._

_Carlisle detuvo sus pasos en el acto._

_—¿Acaso… no has estado con nadie en todo este tiempo? _

_Ella suspiró suavemente y negó._

_—No, ni me interesaba, la verdad; así que tampoco lo he buscado. ¿Y tú, estás soltero?_

_Él se removió en su lugar._

_—No, casado…_

_—¿En serio? —Esme estaba sorprendida—. Pues, enhorabuena. ¿Conozco a la afortunada? Lo último que supe era que estabas con Basia._

_—…Eh… sí. Pero no es ella._

_—¿Y quién es?_

_Él se rascó la cabeza, inseguro, algo que a Esme le hizo gracia._

_—Anda, cuéntame —murmuró con ánimo—. Creía que ya habías dejado atrás lo de ser tímido conmigo…_

_Se expresó con un tono tan picarón, que Carlisle volvió a sentir que le entraba cierto calor en las mejillas después de mucho tiempo. _

_—Pues… es que es…_

_—¡Mamá! —Ambos se giraron alarmados ante el grito de Edward, quien señalaba el escaparate con insistencia—. ¡Mira! Es el juguete nuevo que tiene Alec._

_Esme respiró aliviada y endulzó su expresión para dirigirse a él. _

_—Sí, Zoi Mou, pero sabes que nosotros ya no nos lo podemos permitir. Ya te he comprado de todo._

_Él se quedó cabizbajo, pero no insistió más._

_—¿Te gusta, Edward?_

_Las facciones del niño se avivaron de esperanza ante la pregunta de Carlisle. _

_—Sí, señor —afirmó convencido, tanto, que hizo al hombre sonreír. _

_—Bien, entonces es tuyo —aseguró—. Tómatelo como un regalo de mi parte._

_Él abrió los ojos de golpe._

_—¿En serio?_

_—Claro. _

_Edward se fue corriendo expresamente a la cintura de Carlisle. _

_—¡Gracias, gracias! ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Carlisle casi pierde el equilibrio por su súbito a agarre, pero se limitó a reír y acariciar el pelo de Edward con felicidad pura._

_—De nada, pequeño. _

_No obstante, por más tierna que le pudiera parecer la escena, Esme no podía quedarse sin replicar. _

_—Carlisle…. _

_Percibiendo ya sus intenciones, la frenó antes de que llegara a manifestarlas en palabras. _

_—Escucha, déjame compensarle por todas estas fiestas y cumpleaños que no he podido estar junto a él, por favor —susurró él en voz baja._

_Y volviendo su vista hacia Edward, quien lucía unos ojos tan brillantes como si hubiese encontrado el mejor de los tesoros, Esme no tuvo corazón para decir que no._

**nnn**

Tres semanas después de Navidad, Edward y Bella se besaban en una de las bancas del patio sin prestar atención a nada más a su alrededor. Ella, sentada sobre las piernas de Edward, movía sus labios sobre los suyos con suavidad, pero sin perder la intensidad. En una de esas, él deslizó la lengua sobre su labio inferior con el objetivo de ganar aún más acceso a su boca. Bella sacó ventaja del gesto y acarició los alrededores de su lengua con la suya de forma traviesa, provocándole, para luego esquivar a Edward cuando pretendía hacer lo mismo con ella. Mantuvieron su juego durante unos segundos más, entre pequeñas risas y nuevos intentos, hasta que se quedaron sin aire. Pero aún cuando se separaron para dar una tregua a sus pulmones, Edward no se resignó a dejar de besarla; en cambio, se concentró en repartir pequeños picos mojados sobre la mejilla de Bella e ir descendiendo poco a poco en dirección a su cuello, a la vez que ella aprovechaba en masajear el cuero cabelludo de su nuca.

Bella sentía el bulto contra su muslo, y lo ignoró pese a tener cierta curiosidad. Había logrado que Edward dejase de sentirse incómodo por ello, consiguiendo así que le correspondiese con la misma fogosidad que deseaba y que no se cortara cuando quisiera mantenerla cerca. Y eso le encantaba.

Los besos, aunque cortos, seguían produciendo a Bella un hormigueo agradable alrededor de la porción de piel que alcanzaba. Sonriente, se meció suavemente contra él, queriendo acentuar la sensación un poco más. Pero duraron poco así, puesto a que en cuanto volvieron a pillarse mirando al otro, no pudieron evitar volver a besarse con el mismo hambre.

—¿Qué tal si os conseguís un hotel?

Tyler esbozó una mueca divertida mientras Irina y Jessica, junto a otros estudiantes que pasaban reían a sus espaldas.

Edward chasqueó la lengua, mientras que por otro lado, Bella evitó darles la cara.

—Ya es hora de volver a clase. Vamos, parejita.

Se distanciaron un poco de ellos y siguieron hablando. Edward deshizo el abrazo que mantenía alrededor del cuerpo de Bella, pero ella no se resignaba a a despegarse de él.

Esa tarde y la del próximo viernes no se iban a ver. Empezaban las dos semanas de exámenes para las preevaluaciones, y solo dos de ellos eran de asignaturas que compartían, así que cada uno había preferido estudiar por su cuenta.

—Hablamos esta tarde por _Whats _un rato, ¿vale?

Ella asintió y él le regaló una suave caricia en la mejilla antes de esconder las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón, ocultos bajo el borde de la camisa y la americana, para marcharse por su lado a la vez que ella lo hacía por el suyo.

**nnn**

Llegando a su casa alrededor de tres horas después, Bella entró decaída al umbral, siendo consciente de que iba a pasar el fin de semana estudiando y sin ninguna motivación a la vista en los descansos.

Volteando hacia la sala, vio a su padre hablando por teléfono en una charla animada. Bella aprovechó para ir a la cocina y servirse algo de comer de la nevera, ya que Rachel regresaba recién al día siguiente, y regresó sobre sus pasos en cuanto su padre hubo finalizado la llamada para consultarle.

—¿Y ese ánimo?

Él dejó de sonreírle al móvil y se giró hacia ella.

—Era Lillian.

—¿Ah sí? —inquirió ella con intriga.

—Sí… ¡Ha logrado la colaboración que estábamos buscando! —exclamó con una emoción que no cabía dentro de sí—. No han pasado ni dos semanas desde que todo el mundo regresó a su rutina postvocacional y Lillian ya ha conseguido meternos a trabajar juntos en un proyecto —negó con la cabeza—. Es increíble…

_Bella recordó que su intención inicial era buscar trabajar con Carlisle… Pero en fin, al menos ya conocía la razón de su atípica actitud. _

—Pues felicidades —No encontró otra cosa que decirle—. Al fin y al cabo, quisiste entablar amistad con esa familia para conseguir una oportunidad como esta, ¿no?

—Y he acertado —señaló con orgullo, mientras volvía a enderezarse en el sofá volviendo a recomponer su postura profesional—. Algo me dice nos llevaremos muy bien como compañeros de trabajo ¿sabes?

—¿De verdad?

Él asintió, convencido.

—Tenemos pasión por el mismo sector. —Hablaba con la mirada perdida, como si estuviese formando planes en su cabeza—. Y mientras yo me encargo más de la parte más organizacional en general, ella se encarga del diseño interior final. Ambos somos conscientes de lo que queremos, nos desenvolvemos bien en nuestras áreas y somos eficientes. ¿Qué mejor cooperación que esa? Aparte, he descubierto que nos resulta muy fácil hablar de ciertas cosas, entender ciertas bromas…

Y justo en ese momento, Bella temió que su entusiasmo con Lillian pudiera deberse a otro motivo muchísimo más distinto.

—Sí, sí, ya… —Asintió Bella acabando de masticar—. ¿Acaso te estás enamorando de Lillian, papá?

Y en ese momento, su mirada le dio la única respuesta que necesitaba saber.


	41. Confesiones inesperadas

**39\. Confesiones inesperadas**

**Dedicado a Esal **

_"Te perdí la pista por un tiempo_

_pero he visto que vuelves a seguir la historia n.n_

_Me alegra que te siga intrigando y atrayéndote_

_lo suficiente para que permanezcas aquí._

_Gracias por comentar, y por el consiguiente _

_apoyo que eso significa para mí ese pequeño gesto :* __"_

* * *

—¡Isabella Swan!

Ella alzó una de sus manos arriba mientras él la seguía mirando de una forma que asustaba.

—Lo siento. Es que como te he visto tan amistoso con ella y no has tenido nada con nadie en todo este tiempo, pues…

—¿Acaso no puedo llevarme bien con una mujer además de Rachel sin más? —replicó con enfado, sin encontrarle el humor a la anterior insinuación.

_No, definitivamente, su reacción era contraria a cualquier tipo de enamoramiento. _

—Sí, claro —reconoció ella, deseando acabar de explicarse—. El punto es que Lillian tiene una personalidad muy similar a la de mi madre, con la única diferencia de que ella es un poco más madura y prudente. Pero a veces siento que es igual de exaltada y entusiasta.

—¿Y?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues que creí que era fácil que llegases a sentirte atraído por ella.

Charlie tomó una respiración profunda para calmarse.

—No pretendo nada romántico con Lillian —aseguró con seriedad, a lo que su hija asintió conforme.

—Me parece bien.

—Pero ya que lo mencionas… —comentó con los ojos entrecerrados—. ¿Piensas que debería estar con alguien?

Bella se sintió en un aprieto.

—Yo… eso te lo dejo a tu criterio, papá —respondió con sinceridad—. En parte, te doy las gracias por no haberme forzado a aceptar a una mujer que me hiciese la vida imposible durante estos años, pero al final del día debo admitir que es tu vida, no la mía.

—Gracias.

—Aunque en cierta manera… —añadió pensando en Edward—, una pareja nos ayuda a sobrellevar un poco más la rutina. Si tienes dudas sobre considerarlo o no, yo no creo que te viniese mal.

Él le sonrió.

—De momento estoy bien solo.

Y a partir de esa última frase, la imagen de cierta mujer cobró vida en su mente.

—A propósito —trató de sacar a colación ella—. Había algo que tenía pendiente preguntarte desde hace un tiempo, y me olvidé de hacerlo porque luego me entretuviste con la charla con los abuelos, los preparativos para ir a verlos en año nuevo y demás…

—Habla —la animó sin problema.

—¿Desde cuándo conoces lo de Esme?

Él alzó los ojos hacia el techo.

—Pues… Carlisle me lo comentó durante la reunión de Navidad —comentó despreocupado—. Hubo un momento en que surgió el tema, y fin.

Ella siguió contemplándole fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, nada —Meneó la cabeza de un lado al otro—. Solo que tu reacción ante ese tema es la más anormal que he visto en ti.

Charlie frunció mucho el ceño, sin acabar de entenderla.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Oh, por Dios —exclamó exaltada—. ¡Papá, tú no eres así!

—¿Y cómo soy según tú?

—¡Alguien que no se toma estos asuntos tan a la ligera! —indicó poniéndole mucho énfasis a sus palabras—. ¡Montas un drama! ¡Enredas las cosas, empiezas a criticar, a idear…! ¡Tú eres incluso más exigente contigo mismo y con los demás que yo! ¡Nunca te quedas tan calmado y así de…!

—¿Comprensivo, calmado?

—¡Sí!

Él se quedó callado, pensativo. _Bueno, al menos podía decir que esa era una pose habitual en él._

—A ver, Bella —comenzó a hablar en un tono serio—. Como te decía, Carlisle y yo estuvimos hablando durante esa noche y… bueno, surgió ehm, algo a partir de que él me estuviese dando una serie de consejos… y decidió contarme lo de Esme como un modo de "ponerme a prueba" para que ambos viésemos mi reacción. ¿Puedes tú creerlo? Pero tal y como yo le demostré a él durante esa noche con claridad, te lo demuestro a ti. Soy capaz de no actuar con impulsividad, con críticas o nada parecido, ¿de acuerdo? —puntualizó muy seguro de sí mismo—. No me veas como alguien que no posee esa clase de valores cuando la situación así lo requiere.

Bella estaba perpleja.

—Es decir, ¿que Carlisle te dio unas clases de moral y por eso actúas así? ¿Para probarte que no las necesitas porque ya tenías en cuenta todos esos consejos que te dio?

Él lucía como si quisiera encontrar una salida, sin lograr visualizar ninguna.

—Yo… No. Solo te estoy demostrando que tengo esa clase de valores cuando son necesarios.

Bella continuó sin saber cómo actuar hasta que al final, elevó los brazos y los dejó caer. Al menos, pensar así le ayudaría a mejorar.

—Está… bien. Me voy a hacer mis cosas.

—Espera.

Ella se giró, notando que el tono de su padre, había cambiado otra vez.

—¿Hoy vas a salir con Edward?

—No —contestó sin mucho ánimo.

—Mejor. Recuerda, cualquier cosa que no entiendas al estudiar lo apuntas en una lista y se lo preguntas a los profesores particulares la semana que entra —le advirtió—. Los exámenes están a la vuelta de la esquina y no puedes permitirte dudar sobre nada.

—Lo tengo presente.

—No, escúchame —insistió al verla tan despreocupada—. Este es el segundo trimestre y es la última prueba que tienes para demostrar lo preparada que estás. No quiero fallos, Isabella.

Ella asintió con lentitud, tomándole la palabra.

—De acuerdo, papá.

**nnn**

Y ella realmente puso bastante empeño para enfocarse en estudiar y así dejar de pensar, pero no podía evitar que Edward se le fuese metiendo en la cabeza en algún que otro momento. Era un martirio probar a concentrarse en solitario, sin él o profesores particulares allí que la motivasen a permanecer centrada en su objetivo.

Bella bufó y pensó que lo mejor sería recurrir a aquello que la ayudara a hacer un mini descanso, pero que a la vez no la incentivara a extender a una hora la pausa. Y lo que sabía que cumplía esa función para ella era precisamente la poesía.

Se estiró desde la silla del escritorio para alcanzar a rebuscar entre los libros que se mantenían ordenados en la estantería blanca de la pared. De todo lo que tenía, escogió un poemario juvenil-new adult que aún no había leído. El título podía sonar algo sugerente, "Los jóvenes placeres", pero tenía unas ilustraciones hermosas tanto en la portada como en las páginas que empezó a ojear.

Acto seguido bajó de la silla giratoria con cuidado y se sentó sobre su cama con las piernas recogidas, a la vez que se fijaba en que la obra clasificaba los poemas por el género en el que se enfocaban. Bella no le dio muchas vueltas y se fue a la sección romántica. Con la falta de Edward, amor era precisamente lo que necesitaba. Y al llegar a las primeras páginas con un cuadrado rosa al margen, se fijó en un poema cuyo título era "Besos de amor".

A un lado del escrito aparecía una ilustración que retrataba a una pareja uniendo sus labios con los del otro, dibujada en finos trazos de rosa y malva. Aquello le llamó tanto la atención como lo hizo el primer verso del texto, así que pronto se animó a seguir leyendo.

_"Besar sus labios es una utopía mágica._

_Brindan el confort de la calma,_

_y la inquietud quejumbrosa de la tormenta"._

Algo contrapuesto, hipnótico, sí, justo así era.

_"Hechizan hasta enamorarte de su cálido aliento sobre tu piel,_

_Del adictivo roce de tus labios sobre los de él,_

_y de su boca traviesa embaucándote hasta dejarte a su merced."_

Sí…

_"Endulzan hasta seducirte por el sabor de su lengua,_

_por el rastro de sus fogosos besos que calientan,_

_y más cuando los sientes morar entre tus piernas…"_

Bella cerró el libro enseguida.

Sentía el bombeo de su corazón en la garganta por lo agitada que llegó a ponerse; no tanto por lo sugerente de las palabras, como por la persona que tenía en su mente al imaginarlas...

Acto seguido, hizo una inspiración profunda.

Su relación todavía no se había aventurado a pisar a ese terreno, y por su parte, ya estaba plenamente satisfecha con sus sesiones románticas de besuqueos. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que durante el lapso en que se imaginó el panorama, se le hizo de todo… menos desagradable.

**nnn**

La mañana del lunes, Bella se levantó más temprano que de costumbre para llegar alrededor de unos veinte antes al colegio. Sonrió cuando al bajar del coche confirmó que Edward había tenido la misma idea. Él estaba esperándola recostado en el árbol que quedaba frente al portal, justo en el mismo sitio en el que la esperó al día siguiente de haberle robado su primer beso. Levantó la mirada del móvil al escuchar el coche, y le sonrió.

Bella corrió a sus brazos como si hubiese pasado una eternidad sin verlo. Y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, enganchó las piernas a su cadera para lanzarse a besarlo. Sin embargo, tratar de imitar esa escena de película casi logra llevarlos a ambos al suelo. Por suerte Edward tuvo los reflejos necesarios para evitarles la caída, quedándose arrodillado con ella en brazos.

Ambos soltaron una carcajada estruendosa como dos insensatos enamorados, aunque luego Bella se encargó de por fin juntar sus labios con frenesí, a lo que Edward le correspondió con las mismas ansias.

—Te he extrañado muchísimo —susurró ella sobre su boca. Y es que se había pasado el fin de semana rememorando el olor particular de su piel, echando en falta el calor de sus abrazos y ansiando el cariño de sus besos que conseguían hacerla sentir tan amada, cuidada y protegida.

—Y yo a ti.

Edward le dio un pequeño pico en los labios, luego otro en la punta de la nariz y los continuó repartiendo por el resto de su cara haciéndola reír como una niña pequeña, otro juego entre ellos que se había vuelto ocasional. No obstante, al darse cuenta de que otros chicos continuaban entrando al colegio y que algunos padres se les quedaban viendo de manera reprobatoria, se levantaron y optaron por caminar hacia el césped del patio que quedaba a la otra punta de donde estaban.

_Un buen sitio donde encontrar al menos un poco más de privacidad. _

Al llegar, Edward se sentó sobre un punto donde tocaba el sol y Bella se colocó sobre sus piernas, como algo que ya habían normalizado. Él la sujetó por la espalda y, en un acto reflejo, se la acarició con cuidado.

—¿Qué tal llevas los exámenes? —le preguntó.

Bella adoraba el que fuera así de atento con ella.

—Te diría que bien, aunque creo que he pensado mucho más en ti que en lo que estudiaba —admitió, a lo que él rio con ganas.

—¿Eso significa que te has dado un relajo durante el fin de semana?

_Como si eso pudiera llegar a suceder alguna vez…_

—Ja, ja, ja. —soltó Bella con sutil ironía—. Significa que he desperdiciado más horas de sueño por distraerme, genio.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Pues a mí me ha sucedido lo mismo.

—Mentiroso —le recriminó Bella sin una pizca de duda—. Tú te concentras más que yo.

—Puede, pero sería divertido probar a tener todos los pensamientos que tú llegas a tener en un día —alegó él—. Imagina lo que a muchos les cuesta emprender o conseguir ideas para llevar al cabo un proyecto. A la larga, lo tuyo es una ventaja.

Ella podía desistir, pero prefirió dejarlo estar. Hasta que Edward no tocó su barbilla, no se dio cuenta de que había desconectado.

—¿A qué viene esa cara?

—Pues… Es que ya me estaba empezando a gustar eso de estudiar en tu casa —le confesó jugando con el botón de su camisa—. Al menos para besarte en los descansos.

Él formó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Es comprensible —reconoció—. Pero eres consciente de que lo hemos hecho durante otros días además de los sábados y de lo mucho que hemos acabado perdiendo el tiempo.

_Sí. Lo que al principio les funcionó durante las fiestas poco a poco había dejado de hacerlo. Cada vez fueron alargando sus pausas, entre besos y arrumacos, y al final, habían estado de acuerdo en que lo mejor era volver a quedar solo cada 15 días con el fin de recuperar su productividad._

—Ya, bueno, al menos esos sábados podríamos probar en estudiar con uno en la sala y el otro en tu cuarto —propuso Bella—. Creo que si estamos juntos tal vez nos distraeremos menos. Al menos, sabré que te tengo al lado.

Edward desplazó las manos por su cintura hasta llegar a sus caderas.

—Como tú quieras, consentida.

Bella se derritió en cuanto él la volvió a acercar para besarla, pidiendo profundizar el beso con una agilidad que nunca antes había hecho. Sus manos también empezaron a trazar patrones irregulares por distintas partes del cuerpo del otro. Y es que poco a poco, era como si cada vez le pillasen el gusto a explorar más al otro, de aumentar las sensaciones placenteras que podían conseguir juntos y de estar más unidos… de alguna manera. Y mientras ella sentía los labios de Edward deslizarse de nuevo por su barbilla se le vinieron a la cabeza diferentes recuerdos.

_"—Mi padre creía… que tú y yo…", cuando Edward y ella se quedaron hablando en la sala de su casa después de visitar a Esme._

_"—¿Qué tal si os conseguís un hotel?", como dijo Tyler el pasado viernes._

_Y por último… el poema del sábado. _

—Edward… —llamó con una voz tímida.

—¿Qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en el sexo conmigo?

* * *

**💎Bueeeeno, la pregunta del siglo, Bella. 👀 Más directa no puede ser la chica. ¿Qué se vendrá ahora? ¿Que créeis? ¿Esto va a tener un avance lento, rápido o medio? 😏🔥 Pero lo más importante... ¿Cómo creéis que Edward reaccione? 😂😂😂**

**💎¿Y el trabajo de Esme? ¿Qué pensáis de su decisión respecto a su vida? Veremos más flashbacks de estos, donde se expondrán escenas y detalles importantes.**

**💎NOTA: Que sepáis, que el adelanto del martes lo puse por un motivo. No pongo fragmentos por poner, no, y justo ese lo vais a recordar en otro momento de la historia xD Ya lo veréis. **

**💎Espero que os guste el capítulo, y ahora sí, hasta la próxima semana (viernes/sábado).**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘**


	42. Dudas e ilusiones

**40\. Dudas e ilusiones**

**Dedicado a Marta Salazar**

_Sé que tienes poco tiempo para leer_

_y que aprovechas tus tiempos libres para ponerte al día._

_Sin embargo, mucha parte de lo que he sido capaz de hacer bien_

_ en la narrativa de esta historia te lo debo a ti y a tus consejos n.n_

_Gracias por seguir el fic, y por seguir ahí de vez en cuando :*_

* * *

Edward parecía haberse detenido en medio de un proceso de carga.

—¿Por qué… lo preguntas?

—Pues… —Bella buscó cómo ofrecerle una breve idea de aquello a lo que no paraba de darle vueltas—. Es que creo que nos han surgido varias referencias al tema en alguna que otra ocasión y… nunca nos hemos centrado realmente en hablarlo.

Él se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, y con tan poco cuidado que Bella pensó que iba a hacerse alguna herida.

—Yo pensaba que lo íbamos a sacar a colación, pero solo dentro de algunos meses más… —aclaró.

Esa respuesta acentuó la inseguridad de Bella.

—¿Te parece muy pronto?

—Diría que en nuestro caso, sí —señaló él—. Para otros tal vez no, pero por el tipo de pareja que somos… No sé, creía que con los besos y la relación que teníamos ya estaba bien. Que bastaba con seguir así por ahora…

Quedó tan conmovida que le nació el impulso de inclinarse para darle un beso rápido, dejando cualquier rastro de incomodidad a un lado.

—Claro que está bien, si es ideal… —No quería que le quedase duda alguna—. Adoro completamente el noviazgo que me has ofrecido, Edward. Tenemos una relación tan dulce y unida… Pero justo por esa cercanía, que poco a poco nos hace ser más pasionales, pensé que… era cuestión de tiempo que tocásemos el asunto.

Edward procesó sus palabras con lentitud.

—Entonces, ¿todo esto viene porque crees que estamos cerca de tener sexo igualmente?

—No sé si estamos próximos a tenerlo o no —esclareció ella—. Pero si lo hablamos ahora, cuando tenga que pasar no vamos a quedarnos sin saber si avanzamos o no…

—Eso da paso a una pregunta muy sencilla, Bella. ¿Tú quieres más?

Ella soltó un bufido exasperado.

Era cierto que amaba la inocencia de lo que tenían. Pero por Dios, le había costado lo suyo ignorar la atracción creciente que sentía por él. Era cuestión de verle a los ojos y saltarle encima, tal y como había hecho esa mañana a pesar de ser algo atípico en su carácter, incluso tonto, pero que indicaba hasta qué punto ese apego por él la trastocaba.

Durante las vacaciones habían empezado a darse cada vez besos más fogosos… y, obviamente, la impulsividad por aumentar esas sensaciones la había acompañado. Lo cierto es que después de leer el poema… no paró de imaginarse escenarios igual de estimulantes el uno del otro.

—No lo sé —respondió Bella con sinceridad—. Hasta ahora hemos hecho pequeños avances que me han encantado a medida que los hemos ido probando e incorporando entre nosotros… tal vez con dar el siguiente paso sea lo mismo…

Edward se acomodó sobre sus codos.

—¿Y qué incluiría ese "siguiente paso"?

—No sería un todo de golpe —aclaró ella—, sino algo similar a lo que hemos venido haciendo hasta ahora; explorándonos el uno al otro… y tal.

—¿Con toques? —Y entonces sus manos repasaron sus brazos, justo como ella hizo segundos antes con él.

—Toques, besos, lo que surja —murmuró estremeciéndose por las caricias que le brindaba; repentinas, pero placenteras—. Me dejaré guiar por lo mismo que hasta ahora, por las ganas… y la curiosidad.

Él arqueó sus cejas con interés.

—¿Con que tienes ganas y curiosidad?

Bella bufó.

—Eres mi novio, Edward —Ella le dio una repasada a su cuerpo con descaro—. Obviamente me atraes mucho…

Él trataba de ignorar el calor que le subía por el cuello y las mejillas mientras formulaba su pregunta.

—¿Te excitas?

—Creo que sí. —Bella se inclinó para rozar sus bocas, aumentando la anticipación por parte de ambos. Lo cierto es que esa conversación le estaba gustando—. Pero no distingo cuándo sucede. Un minuto nos estamos besando, tocando… y al siguiente ya me estás haciendo sentir la mar de bien… alentándome a intensificar la sensación… y confirmo que estoy al límite el momento en que no puedo parar de pensar en lo que no debería pensar.

Tratando de mantenerse sereno, Edward se fijó en que nadie estuviese alrededor antes de hablarle en susurros.

—¿Y… te tocas?

Ella lo miró socarrona.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tal vez… —dijo tragando con fuerza—, probando a hacerlo te des cuenta si necesitas satisfacer esa curiosidad contigo misma… o con alguien más.

Bella se limitó a esbozar una tierna sonrisa.

—¿Y qué pasa si ya prefiero que me toques tú?

Él se quedó mudo, causando que Bella estallase en risas. Sintió que la bromita que le hizo la primera vez que estuvo en la puerta de su casa se había compensado.

Ese gesto ayudó a Edward a reírse con ella y aligerar la tensión que sentía. Ambos amaban esos momentos en que la alegría de uno se transmitía manera simple y desintencionada al otro, sobre todo cuando alguno de ellos lo necesitaba.

—Bueno, yo… te diría, que es mejor que seas tú o… que me guíes de alguna forma porque, la verdad, es que no tengo idea de cómo tocarte —confesó sin verse capaz de sostener la mirada en la suya.

Bella lo analizó con detenimiento.

—¿A mí o a ninguna chica?

—A ninguna.

Esa afirmación le produjo miles de emociones distintas.

—Entonces eres… —dedujo de forma rápida.

Él asintió.

—Sí. ¿Tú también?

Ella dejó escapar una risa ahogada, necesitando de todo su esfuerzo para no soltar un comentario sarcástico.

—Fuiste mi primer beso, con eso como que se sobreentiende, ¿no?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo mismo te diría yo a ti.

La incredulidad la golpeó.

—¿Qué?

—Pues eso… —murmuró en voz baja.

Bella parpadeó varias veces seguidas.

—¿Fui tu primer beso? ¿Es en serio?

—¿Por qué en tu caso puede ser creíble y en el mío no? —se quejó con nerviosismo. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron tanto que Bella tuvo que centrarse para no sumergirse en la ternura y concederle una respuesta.

—No… es que no sea creíble, sino que… No me lo esperaba —aclaró mientras lo procesaba todavía—. Tú fuiste el que me besaste.

—Y tú no acabaste de escucharme cuando intenté pedirte perdón…

—Ya, lo siento por mi parte de culpa —se disculpó consternada—. Cosas como tu popularidad, tu amplia vida social, la edad y tu carácter me hicieron pensar que lo lógico sería que ya hubieses tenido alguna oportunidad, tanto para el beso como para lo otro… Más cuando se dice que sois más visuales u hormonales que las chicas y toda esa patraña de la biología masculina sumada al hecho de que hoy el sexo es normal, permitido, y que te dan todas las herramientas posibles para practicarlo de forma segura.

—Ser popular no siempre equivale a ser un salido —remarcó él—. Pero sí, tuve opciones, aunque decidí rechazarlas por decisión propia.

—No te veo refrenándote las ganas sin motivo…

—Y sin motivo no es —concordó—. Lo evité porque nunca tuve confianza suficiente en nadie para ninguna de ambas cosas con las escasas opciones que tuve, requieren responsabilidad.

—¿Incluso un beso? —inquirió ella.

—No tengo ganas de pillar la mononucleosis, gracias.

Bella empezó a reír sin parar._ Era la excusa más divertida que había oído. _

—¿Y conmigo era una garantía segura o qué?

—Bueno, cuando ocurrió en nuestro caso no lo tuve presente —se sinceró avergonzado—. Pero en otras ocasiones que tuve la opción de premeditarlo, sí. A mi amigo le contagiaron la enfermedad del beso en el juego de la botella… Y como que me quedé con la idea. —Esbozó una mueca antes de añadir algo más—. Aunque también fue por el miedo a dejarme llevar. A que un beso me revolviese las hormonas y acabara con chicas con las que no me veía teniendo algo serio o que me parecían demasiado descuidadas para prevenir un embarazo. No quería ninguna de esas cosas.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—En todo caso, lo último depende de encontrar las medidas adecuadas y usarlas bien —concluyó ella—. Conmigo lo tienes cubierto, porque tomo la píldora desde hace un año y medio a causa de dolor e irregularidad menstrual.

—Y aunque no fuese así, contigo no me preocuparía —comentó él—. Este es uno de los aspectos en los que más agradezco tu manera de ser, lo tendrías todo bajo control como nadie más.

Bella arqueó una ceja, con un aire bromista.

—¿Solo lo harías conmigo porque es seguro, Edward?

—¡No! —exclamó asustado—. Eso es una ventaja, pero vaya… Lo haría porque te quiero, y porque no puedes atraerme más en cualquier sentido que menciones.

A ella se le revolvió el estómago de mariposas.

—Cálmate, lo sé —le aseguró—. ¿Pero eso significa qué también sientes curiosidad en ese aspecto conmigo?

Edward presionó el muslo contra el suyo.

—Esa pregunta sobra. —Alzó las cejas—. Y tú sabes por qué.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa traviesa.

—Tú dijiste que te pasaba con el simple hecho de estar cómodo —alegó con acusación, mirando hacia abajo.

—Algunas veces, la mayoría es por los mismos motivos que todo el mundo imagina —reconoció sin más.

De cierta manera… esas palabras incentivaron a Bella a llenarse de una valentía que no siempre tenía, y con uno de sus dedos empezó a acariciar los botones de la camisa de su novio con lentitud.

—¿Y no te gustaría aventurarte a saciar ese interés por mi cuerpo?

En el rostro de Edward se formó la expresión calmada típica de su padre.

—No tengo prisa.

Bella sabía que lo decía para no presionarla, pero lo cierto es que no se sentía precisamente así.

—Pero se trata de hacernos sentir mejor a los dos —insistió—. No sería ir tan lejos. Solo, tentar un poco los límites y ya está. Lo cierto, es que me emociona bastante la idea de probar esto contigo.

Él leyó el entusiasmo en sus rasgos para cerciorarse.

—¿Estás segura?

—Por supuesto —afirmó ella—. Por mí podríamos intentarlo el próximo viernes…

—¿Tan pronto? —exclamó Edward, contrariado—. ¿No que lo íbamos a tomar con calma? Además, tienes exámenes.

—Sí, pero no es algo que nos vaya a durar toda la tarde. —Y lo cierto era que viéndole, se organizaba mucho mejor que sin hacerlo—. Además, hacer planes en una fecha exacta es mejor que parar postergándolo.

Él tampoco podía poner demasiadas pegas más, pues lo cierto, es que lo disfrutaría en la misma medida_. _

—Bueno, si quieres…

—¿Tú también, no?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cualquier tipo de experiencia similar que tenga que ver contigo… —sonrió, dándole a entender su voluntad.

—¡Perfecto! —exclamó Bella con ilusión mientras lo envolvía en sus brazos.

Aunque, obviamente, ese estado de ánimo no se mantendría en el mismo nivel los siguientes días…

**nnn**

En lo que quedaba hasta el final de la semana, había momentos en los que Bella estaba emocionadísima y ansiosa porque llegara el gran día. Sobre todo el lunes y el martes, que después de que le martillearan la cabeza en clase hasta el cansancio, buscó desahogo en los labios de Edward durante el descanso.

Sus sesiones de besos siguieron el ritmo habitual. Bella no percibió en ningún momento que Edward pretendiera hacer avances forzados o que se aventurara más de lo que solía hacer, y ella tampoco lo intentó. Sin embargo, sí que iban dando pequeños pasos al dejarse llevar por lo que sentían y necesitaban en el momento, siempre con la misma pasión y ternura que los caracterizaba en ese aspecto.

Caricias alrededor de la zona del vientre, besos en los bordes del cuello de la camisa, pero discretos entre miradas cómplices y vigilando el ambiente que los envolvía. Esos pequeños arranques románticos, ya les estaban dejando paso a algo más…

_En el fondo ambos lo presentían._

Sin embargo, el miércoles y el jueves Bella cayó presa de los nervios y las dudas.

¿Cómo sabía que realmente era el tiempo correcto? Apenas llevaban unos meses… ¿No deberían esperar más? ¿Y si Edward tenía razón y era muy pronto para ellos? El sexo era un acto muy íntimo que requeriría una confianza muy grande para ella en la otra persona… Si lo hacían en mal momento, ¿acaso podían terminar dañando su relación?

Se llevó una mano al pecho. De solo pensarlo ya le dolía.

No obstante, aquel mismo viernes, Bella amaneció con una combinación entre las dos emociones que la persiguieron durante la semana. Era una mezcla bipolar muy rara, ya que sentía la misma cantidad de dudas que de ganas. Las horas pasaban y a medida que el tiempo se recortaba, su corazón latía con más y más fuerza.

Al acabar las clases del día, Bella cruzó el pasillo descubierto que daba al patio. Reflexionaba sobre sus "y si" cuando de pronto, un chico vestido con el uniforme verde del equipo de básquet apareció desde las escaleras que conectaban la planta cero con la subterránea que daba al gimnasio.

_Maldita sea…_

El chico en cuestión, pecoso de ondas marrones, la vio y la saludó. Llamó con un grito a Edward, quien apareció por detrás dispuesto a darle un golpe en la cabeza. Marcus se escabulló y Edward se tuvo que conformar con negar y troncharse de risa. Tyler a su lado señaló a Bella, y él inmediatamente sonrió dirigiéndose hacia ella.

—Hey —la saludó al tenerla delante, luciendo sudoroso y agitado. Tyler, quien lo acompañaba a su lado en las mismas condiciones, resopló.

—En fin, creo que ahora me pedirás que te deje con tu princesita, ¿no?

—Ahora tú tienes la tuya —le recordó Edward. Y es que sí, desde hacía poco tiempo lo suyo con Irina era oficial.

Tyler se quedó pensativo.

—También es verdad. —Y de pronto, tal parecía que se le pasaron las ganas de chinchar con bromas—. Venga, os dejo, pareja.

—Adiós —se despidió Bella al verlo seguir la fila de los chicos que se iban al vestuario de la esquina.

Una vez se quedaron los dos solos en el pasillo, Edward sonrió y cogió su cara para besarla.

—Habíamos quedado en unas tres horas.

—Lo sé.

Él aprovechó la oportunidad para presumir.

—Ya no puedes vivir sin mí, eh.

Bella arqueó una ceja, mofándose.

—¿Ahora te has convertido en Tyler?

Edward la observó con confusión.

—Cuando estás con él se te pega mucho su manera de hablar —le explicó ella.

—Ah, ¿en serio?

—Sí —afirmó con certeza—. Siempre que vienes de estar un rato con él, es como que te comportas de la misma manera, aunque dentro de un rato se te pasa.

Edward se quedó dándole vueltas.

—Pues no lo sabía.

—Ya, yo en cambio sí que me he fijado en varias ocasiones —añadió Bella—. Incluso te pones a hacer sus típicas bromas malas.

Él esbozó una mueca.

—¿Pero te sigo gustando así?

—Claro, es algo natural adaptarse a las personas —le explicó sonriendo—. Sobre todo con aquellas con las que estás una gran parte de tu tiempo, y que con las que tienes confianza…

Edward no pudo contenerse y la besó otra vez, antes de que Bella lo separara con inquietud.

—Ehm… aprovechando que te encuentro aquí, quería hablar contigo sobre… nuestros planes.

—Sí, no te preocupes —se adelantó a aclarar él—. Ahora me ducho, me cambio rápido en el vestuario de aquí y podemos irnos a mi casa directamente. Lo que sucede es que han hecho subir porque el de abajo ha quedado hecho un fiasco después de que los niños pequeños hayan entrado de la piscina por allí… —suspiró—. Ya te imaginarás.

Pero a ella lo único que le ocupaba la mente era una sola pregunta.

—¿No vas a continuar jugando?

Habían quedado en que se iban a ver sobre las cuatro y media o cinco de la tarde. Bella quería aprovechar en irse a casa a comer y cambiarse, mientras que se iba a quedar en el colegio a raíz de que en el equipo decidieron que entrenarían después de la salida de clases del viernes con tal de ahorrarse la hora del martes siguiente. De esa manera no iba a coincidir con los exámenes de ninguno del equipo.

—No, al final no porque el profe no coordinó bien con los monitores de secundaria y solo tendríamos media hora para nosotros el campo —le expuso él—. Eso sumado al hecho de que todos estamos estresados y preferimos aprovechar el tiempo en casa. En mi caso, yo lo quiero para adelantar nuestra cita.

—Pe… pero…

Edward vislumbró el conflicto de Bella en sus ojos.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Es que Rachel ya me habrá hecho algo de comer…

—No importa —le indicó Edward sin hacerse problema—. Como ella cocina en ollas, ya te comerás tu ración por la noche. Ahora puedes ir a comer a mi casa.

—Y también dije al chofer que viniera a recogerme…

—Vale, nos subimos y le decimos que nos deje en mi casa de una vez —propuso él—. Así ya no tienes que estar pasando por la tuya y tal.

—¿No…?

Edward frunció el ceño, divertido. _Ya sabía qué significaba recibir una serie de excusas por su parte._

—Bella, no entiendo qué es lo que te inquieta.

Ella frunció los labios, sintiéndose descubierta.

—Es que… yo había pensado en ir a casa a cambiarme.

Él suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Pero si no hace falta, estás mucho mejor que yo así. —Se acercó a darle un besito en la punta de la nariz—. Y el uniforme siempre te ha quedado de maravilla. No te preocupes, Bella, en serio.

Y después de guiñarle un ojo, recorrió el camino de los otros chicos para irse al vestuario.

Bella bufó con frustración.

Si supiera... que lo que quería en realidad era cambiase _esas _prendas que no eran tan visibles desde fuera...

* * *

💎**¡Hola! Nuevo capítulo y, sí, Bella está llena de dudas pero la pregunta es... ¿Realmente llegará tan lejos con Edward que le convendría cambiarse de ropa interior? Leo vuestras opiniones. **😂** Las ganas prometen, pero las dudas y el ritmo propio de su relación siguen ahí, y Edward parece estar dispuesto a ejercer su voluntad, sea cual sea al final. **❤️

💎**Algunas ya vieron los indicios de que Edward intentó decirle a Bella sobre su primer beso en el capítulo que tocaba el tema. **👀** Pero aquí ya se corrobora de manera definitiva. **😛

💎**Hablando** **de suposiciones, muchas ya habéis dejado vuestras teorías con respecto a Esme y Carlisle jeje, en su momento veréis si habéis acertado o no. **😉** Y con respecto a lo de que Bella y Edward empezaran a la de ya a aventurarse en "el siguiente paso" pues se verá en el próximo cap. **😛

💎**Y por último, algunas (y esto no va para las que ya tienen dedicatoria) os habéis desanimado a dejar comentarios. **😕** Me alentaría que volviérais a recuperar el hábito, recordad que es el único apoyo que recibo de vuestra parte.**

**Espero que os haya gustado y, ahora sí, hasta la siguiente semana.**

**Kisses! **😘😘😘


	43. Encuentros repentinos

**41\. Encuentros repentinos**

_"Dedicado a todas aquellas lectoras silenciosas _

_o a aquellas chicas que en algún momento dejaron de leer la historia, _

_pero que estuvieron alentándome en un comienzo lejano :)"_

* * *

En un principio, Bella no tenía planeado hacer nada que pudiese implicar a Edward viéndole las bragas durante esa tarde. Pero… por cualquier imprevisto o incidente indeseado que pudiese surgir, como que tropezase, se cayera, se le subiese la falda o algo por el estilo, habría tenido más seguridad de haber podido cambiárselas.

Se puso un nuevo par por la mañana, sí… pero había pasado todo el día con ellas, a diferencia de Edward; quien estaba recién duchado, limpio de pies a cabeza.

Bella bufó.

Empezando por algo tan básico como eso, ya había una cosa que le impedía actuar con libertad.

Tiraba tanto del borde de la falda por su nerviosismo, que Edward acabó posando una mano sobre la suya para sacarla de ese estado.

—Detente.

La había visto haciendo el mismo gesto cuando estaban en el coche, en la mesa de su casa mientras comían, y seguía igual sentada en la silla de su escritorio mientras él permanecía a su lado, en el borde de la cama.

Sin embargo, él no la había corregido con un tono de reproche o cansino. En cambio, acarició sus dedos para brindarle confort y alejarla de volver a caer en ello otra vez, la manera más dulce de conseguirlo desde la perspectiva de Bella. Y ante tal panorama, ella se limitó a hacer una mueca.

—¿Cómo es que estás tan tranquilo?

Edward dejó escapar una risita a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—Porque ya estuve como tú el primer día que hablamos sobre esto —se sinceró—. Me comí el coco, hasta que luego de un rato pensé y me dije: ¿A fin de cuentas, no es seguir llevándolo como hasta ahora? Con un poco más de intimidad… sí, pero no acabaremos haciendo nada que no queramos. Y dudo que lleguemos hasta tan lejos, porque no siento que ni tú ni yo estemos preparados para hacerlo.

—Opino lo mismo —concordó ella al instante—. Muchas veces me he preguntado, ¿por qué a veces hay parejas que van por pasos y otras no? ¿El sexo al final tiene reglas o no las tiene? —suspiró—. Supongo que recién ahora me doy cuenta… de que depende de lo que puedan abarcar en su momento y del ritmo propio de cada relación.

Edward asintió, satisfecho de su respuesta.

—Me alegra que coincidamos en ese detalle. ¿Ves? —señaló—. Ahora estás más relajada.

Bella esbozó una sonrisa neutra y acarició la mano que él posó antes sobre la suya.

—Tú me ayudas a estarlo.

Edward se guardó la satisfacción que sintió con tal de hacer otra pregunta más.

—Pero me dio curiosidad —comentó rápidamente—. ¿A qué vino la pérdida de confianza? Si el lunes te sentías tan emocionado por… lo que quedamos para hoy.

—Y sigo en las mismas —ratificó Bella.

—¿Entonces?

Ella quiso hablar, pero volvió a callar.

—Es una tontería.

—Anda, cuéntamelo —la animó.

Y cuando Bella vio el destello de su intención en esos iris azules peculiares, que tan hondo habían calado en ella, recordó que podía confiar en él.

—Es que… en nosotros todo es tan inocente, tierno y dulce… que no quiero perderlo por hacer algo así —expresó con pesar. Y tenía miedo de que sonase ridículo.

Sin embargo, Edward reaccionó regalándole la más amorosa de las sonrisas.

—Bella, nada va a cambiar eso —afirmó con certeza—. Si el sexo… o lo relacionado a él sirve de algo es para fortalecer estos pequeños momentos, no para suprimirlos. Pero, eh, si ves que no te apetece,vemos una peli acurrucados en la sala o salimos un rato a donde tu quieras. Y prometo fijarme en la hora para que no se nos vaya el tiempo de las manos.

Un torbellino de emoción se apoderó rápidamente del cuerpo de Bella, ante lo cual, sintió un poco de rabia.

—No puedes decirme cosas así y pretender que no quiera hacer todo a la vez…

Él rio.

—Está bien, empecemos por algo. —Y a continuación, palmeó su propio muslo—. Ven aquí.

Bella frunció los labios mientras se levantaba de la silla del escritorio y caminaba hacia él para sentarse sobre sus piernas, tal y como se había acostumbrado a hacer. Él le sonrió y, tomando una de sus manos, empezó a desabrocharle el botón del puño de la camisa.

—¿Qué haces? —Sus signos de alarma saltaron.

No obstante, él se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

—Relajarte.

Dicho esto, acabó y arremangó su camisa y jersey hasta el codo para luego hacer lo mismo con el otro lado. Bella no sabía qué pensar.

—¿Pero y...?

—Shh…

Él agachó la cabeza y dejó un reguero de besos descendiendo desde el interior de sus brazos hasta su muñeca, ante su respiración errática. Luego cogió ambas manos y las juntó antes de aventurarse a deslizar sus dedos sobre ellas, para luego continuar trazando una ruta indefinida por el resto de la piel desnuda.

Tal acción provocó que Bella se estremeciera ligeramente, a lo que Edward rio antes de pasar a acariciar la parte de sus brazos cubierta por la ropa.

—¿Quién diría que algo que de niños solíamos hacer como un juego en el patio o donde fuera, acabaría sirviéndonos para momentos así?

Bella entremezcló los sentimientos de nostalgia con el agradable contacto de las manos masculinas sobre sus extremidades. Sus caricias eran placenteramente relajantes; y hasta llegaron a ser estimulantes cuando él deslizó los labios por la base de su cuello, succionando de tanto en tanto, mientras seguía avanzando los toques con los dedos sobre sus brazos. Combinaba lo nuevo con aquello que venían explorando hace mucho. No obstante, cuando estos últimos llegaron a una zona cercana a las axilas, Bella se empezó a incomodar.

—Edward, allí me da cosquillas.

Él se acercó a su oreja para susurrarle una respuesta.

—Mi intención era relajarte, no dije cómo.

Y sus dedos bajaron para revolverse como arañas en los huecos de su cintura, mientras su boca salpicaba su cuello de pequeños besitos mojados.

—¡Oye! —le reclamó dándole un golpe en el pecho, entre risas—. ¡Edward!

—La venganza es dulce…

Ella no paraba de reír mientras él seguía a lo suyo. Mantenía los besos empalagosos por todo su cuello y proseguía con las caricias en su cintura que, de un momento a otro, volvían a convertirse en cosquillas; causando que Bella se retorciese de golpe.

—Edward, por favor… —le suplicó, tratando de buscar su mirada a como diese lugar.

La picazón fue cesando poco a poco y, cuando ella se fue calmando, recibió un último y casto beso de su parte. Bella sonrió y enredó sus brazos entorno a la espalda de Edward a la vez que él deslizaba los dedos por su costado hasta posar la mano en su mejilla. Ella recostó la cabeza hacia ese ese tierno contacto, mirándolo a los ojos con el rostro un tanto colorado.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Su convicción la dotó de toda la confianza que necesitaba. Entre tierna y coqueta, atrajo el rostro de Edward hacia ella para darle un buen beso con lengua.

Él se sorprendió al principio, pero le correspondió en cuestión de segundos. Y en el transcurso en el que dejaba a Bella seguir desplazando las manos desde la clavícula hasta sus hombros y más abajo, él posó las manos sobre su espalda y cintura con premura.

La delicadez con la que la tocó, la incendió aún más.

Bella se deleitó acariciando el contorno de sus brazos medio musculosos sobre su camisa a la vez que su boca seguía entretenida, o eso hasta que se vio obligada a separarse para tomar aire. Entre tanto fue repartiendo pequeños picos por la mandíbula de Edward, al mismo tiempo que él aprovechaba en hacerlo por su frente y su cabeza. Muy pronto, las caricias y los besos castos se tornaron insuficientes y volvieron a buscar el calor de sus bocas con desespero.

Él quiso desplazar las manos con las que recorría su cuerpo de nuevo hacia sus mejillas, mientras que por su parte ella se aventuraba en ir explorando sus pectorales y abdomen, y durante ese cruce a ciegas, el brazo de Bella golpeó la mano de Edward, provocando que acabara aterrizando sobre uno de sus pechos.

Ambos dejaron de besarse en el acto.

Edward hizo amago de quitar su palma de ahí, pero Bella puso la suya encima para retenerla.

—¿Estábamos aquí para experimentar, no?

Edward tragó. Estaba sonrojado y nervioso por la novedad. Aún así, hizo su agarre sobre el pecho más firme y poco a poco fue amasando y medio masajeando la zona que lograba abarcar de él. Bella lo guió en la manera de tocarla, unas cuantas veces y sobre todo con los dedos, hasta que en un rato la otra mano de Edward se dirigió por cuenta propia al otro pecho.

Bella no quiso quedarse atrás, así que buscó a tientas sus muslos para acariciárselos e ir llegando cada vez más arriba mientras Edward delineaba con sus dedos los alrededores de su pecho. Y, a pesar del sujetador, cuando hizo como si tirara de él apretando los dedos la zona central y más sensible que tenía ahí, Bella se presionó instintivamente contra su ingle como una forma de alivio.

Él, quien estaba de lo más receptivo, movió las caderas de vuelta hacia ella, enviándole así un latigazo de placer por todo el cuerpo. Edward suspiró y cesó sus caricias en el acto. En cambio, Bella probó a moverse sobre el mismo punto de antes, un poco hacia la izquierda de su ingle, obteniendo de nuevo la misma sensación incitante. Al abrir los ojos, él apretaba los párpados con fuerza.

—¿Tú también lo sientes?

Edward exhaló entre sus labios y asintió.

—¿Sigo?

—Sí…

Y ella continuó con su vaivén, sobre el bulto creciente entre sus piernas, solo que con más ritmo e insistencia. Él se agarró a sus caderas para guiarla, pero ella prefirió alejar sus manos y buscar su propia posición, tratando de evadir en lo máximo posible el contacto con la pretina del pantalón.

Edward recorrió su mandíbula hasta darle un beso mojado en el cuello. Ambos continuaron con su meneo, hasta que en cuestión de poco tiempo, ella explotó sobre él.

Edward siguió sobreestimulándola, consiguiendo que sus sacudidas se prolongaran y ella notase la humedad que tenía ahí abajo, acompañada de un pequeño dolor por el roce de la rugosa ropa en esa zona, hasta que él también culminó en cuestión de segundos.

Se quedaron un momento así, recuperando el aire, hasta que Edward fue dándole pequeños besitos por el hombro y la clavícula antes de apartarse para verla.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, ¿y tú?

Él asintió. Se miraron a los ojos, y recién les cayó encima el impacto de lo que acaba de pasar.

**nnn**

Un rato después, Bella regresó a su casa. Más calmada, pero con la necesidad imperiosa de meterse a la ducha y cambiarse por fin de ropa. Y de pronto, desde el pasillo oyó una voz de mujer hablando en un tono tan alto que casi chillaba.

—¿Ya estás listo?

—¡Todavía no! —contestó su padre, y ella estaba casi segura que era desde arriba.

Viniendo de ese último, ya se le hacía más normal.

Sin tener de otra, cambió su rumbo hacia la sala. Tan solo al entrar saludó a Lillian, quien ya estaba en proceso de levantarse del sofá desde que oyó el repiqueo de las llaves.

—Hola.

—¡Bella! —exclamó Lillian con la misma actitud alegre que la caracterizaba, mientras la invitaba a sentarse junto a ella—. Qué raro verte tan temprano, creía que ibas a quedarte más tiempo con Edward.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa incómoda.

—Sí… es que hoy solo teníamos pensado estar un rato juntos —trató de explicarle—. Tenemos exámenes y trabajos pendientes de diferentes asignaturas para la próxima semana.

—Entiendo. —La morena adoptó una expresión comprensiva—. ¿Al menos habéis aprovechado el tiempo para relajaros un poco?

Bella necesitó emplear un gran esfuerzo para guardar la compostura.

—Sí… Yo diría que sí. —Agradeció de todo corazón el que se le diese bien gestionar las emociones de cara al público, a diferencia de Edward.

La presencia de Lillian en su casa era uno de los motivos por los cuales ambos decidieron que para su experimento… lo mejor sería la casa de él. Con sus hermanas fuera como era costumbre que pasara los viernes por la tarde, su padre en el despacho y su madre postiza en otra parte, ¿Qué mejor opción les quedaba?

Sacudió la cabeza cuando los recuerdos más memorables de aquella tarde se asomaron sin desearlo...

—¿Te ha traído Carlisle?

Bella parpadeó, volviendo a la realidad.

—No, el chofer —le aclaró carraspeando un poco—. Lo llamé y… bueno, me dijo que continuabas aquí así que…

Se giró al oír que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y lo que vio a continuación, literalmente, la dejó sin habla.

—Lillian, yo ya estoy ehm… —Cuando Charlie subió la mirada, quedó bastante claro que él tampoco se esperaba ver a su hija ahí sentada.

* * *

**¿Cuál será la sorpresa ahora con Charlie? Ya veremos. 😛**

**💎¡Hola a todas! Al final estos dos encontraron una estrategia yendo rápidos en el tema pero sin llegar tampoco a tanto. ¡TAN TA TA CHÁN! ¡POR FIN LLEGARON A ESTA ETAPA! 😏🔥 Y los comentarios anteriores señalando que se iban a esperar. 😂 Pues va a ser que no... bueno, no del todo jeje. Aunque sí a su manera para algo más lejos, claro. **

**💎Planeo dar detalles sobre la reacción que tuvieron después de su entretenido... arranque 👀, no sé si en este o el próximo capítulo, pero ahí quedan pendientes. 😊**

**💎Siento la actualización tardía, de veras, pero los "imprevistos" (nunca mejor dicho) surgen y a veces no me dejan hacer o definir los capítulos tal y como quisiera a tiempo. 😞**

**💎Os agradezco a todas por leer y espero como siempre que os haya gustado el capítulo.**

**💎PD: Me gustaría que me apoyárais con los comentarios, por favor, sé que sois más lectoras y que solo pocas os animáis a hacerlo. Lo apreciaría muchísimo, gracias.**

**Hasta la próxima semana.❤️**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘😘**


	44. Desarrollando competencias

**42\. Desarrollando competencias**

**Dedicado a todas las Guest**

_Quien/es a pesar de no tener un usuario o no decir el nombre,_

_se molesta/n en dejarme comentarios divertidos, encantadores y_

_preciosos. Gracias por estar ahí._

* * *

Que un padre de familia normal, serio, maduro y no muy bromista apareciese con un traje de astronauta de un momento del día al otro sería un tanto chocante, ¿verdad?

Vale, pues el ver a su padre vestido de la manera en que estaba vestido le sentaba de una manera muy similar a Bella. Nunca en su vida, lo había visto tan informal… o algo por el estilo.

Ambos estaban en el mismo estado de shock, sin decir nada, motivo por el que Lillian se vio obligada a intervenir.

—Como ves, lo he incentivado para que empiece a supervisar la obra en persona...— le informó a Bella, con el objetivo de que comprendiera mejor la situación.

Charlie se recolocó el casco amarillo, que ya se le estaba cayendo a pesar del soporte trasero que en teoría debería sujetarlo a su cabeza. _Eso demostraba que la talla era incorrecta_. Su hija deslizó rápidamente la vista por el resto del atuendo; por el chaleco reflectante puesto sobre la camisa que todavía se notaba planchada y de buen material, y por los pantalones medio holgados que, igual que le servían para acentuar a formalidad en el día a día, con esa combinación sin duda producían el efecto contrario.

—Pero si él no necesita hacerlo… —murmuró una extrañada Bella.

Y eso fue lo que ayudó a su padre a reaccionar, indignado.

—Lillian, por favor, es ridículo que luzca como un técnico cuando mi sitio está en...

—Recuerda que ya aclaramos esto antes —lo interrumpió la susodicha con un tono de advertencia—. Debes entender que la era digital ha convertido a la flexibilidad y dualidad en lo más valioso que hay en un trabajo.

—Sí, pero los roles en el proceso de construcción son distintos y están muy bien definidos —señaló Charlie a modo de defensa.

—Lo sé, fanfarrón —negó con la cabeza por su terquedad—. Y también entiendo que tu sitio está en la empresa, pero… si quieres ser visto como buen jefe y conocer el objeto de tu negocio en verdad, debes estar ahí.

A pesar de su empeñado escepticismo, él no podía quitarle razón en ese punto.

—Como quieras —cedió finalmente—. Pero te advierto que esto no es algo que acostumbre a manejar.

Lillian le restó importancia, pues ya se había dado por satisfecha con la victoria.

—Puede ser difícil, pero hay que intentarlo. —Formó una expresión comprensiva—. Sé que va a venirte bien al final.

En eso, Rachel sacó la cabeza por la entrada de la cocina y, al ver a Bella en el sofá de la sala, sonrió y fue en su búsqueda.

—Ya me había parecido escucharte, pequeña —dijo dirigiéndose a la adolescente—. ¿Quieres algo de merendar?

A Bella le sorprendía que se dirigiese a ella primero y no a Lillian, pero entonces reparó en el plato de café sobre la mesita y las migajas de galletas que había en los bordes del mismo. Recordó que ella ya debía llevar un tiempo allí...

—Sí, por favor —contestó con ganas.

—¿Lo de siempre?

Ella dudó, pensando en que la comida en la casa de Edward ya había sido bastante pesada.

—Que sea una macedonia, mejor.

Rachel asintió y se volteó hacia Lillian.

—¿Algo más que desee usted…?

—No, tranquila —contestó con amabilidad.

Y después de recibir un agradecimiento por parte de ambas, Rachel recogió la mesa mientras Lillian y Charlie retomaban su conversación. Bella aprovechó el momento para escabullirse a la cocina, esperó a que Rachel acabara de prepararle el tazón con la fruta y fue deborándoselo durante la subida hacia su cuarto. Una vez allí dejó el plato vacío en el escritorio y fue a darse una ducha rápida. Más tarde, bajó renovada y cambiada solo para ver si Lillian seguía allí. En efecto, al llegar a la sala la encontró sola, bebiéndose una taza de té, y además la pilló observándola al primer vistazo.

—Hola otra vez.

Bella miró hacia los lados.

—¿Y mi padre?

—También se ha ido a cambiar —indicó al verla vestida con algo diferente—. Pero tengo que esperarlo porque todavía necesitamos revisar el planning de los siguientes días dependiendo de una llamada que le llegue en media hora. ¿Te apetece hacerme compañía durante un rato?

La verdad, no le hacía mucha gracia invertir su tiempo en eso, pero se sentía impulsada a hacerlo aunque fuera por simple cortesía.

—Por un ratito, vale —aceptó finalmente, tomando asiento al lado de Lillian—. ¿Al final mi padre va a ir a la obra?

—Es uno de mis requisitos si quiere que trabajemos en un proyecto común —le contestó—. Yo también tendré que aceptar algunos suyos.

—Sí, por supuesto —concordó ella, aunque con reparos—, pero él siempre se ha gestionado bien desde la misma empresa. Tal vez tocar algo diferente lo perjudique en lugar de ayudar.

—Sé de sobra que hay un arquitecto, un comercial, jefe de obra y demás que me pueden dar información sobre todo lo que quiera de esa construcción —se detuvo a aclararle—. Pero Charlie maneja una perspectiva general sobre todos los proyectos de edificios que ha gestionado, en calidad, problemas, puntos débiles y eso es precisamente lo que me importa ahora.

—Comprendo —dijo Bella con un leve asentimiento—. Igual, creo que lo feliz que le hace esta colaboración contigo ya lo incentivará.

Lillian suspiró.

—¿Te digo mi más sincera opinión?

Ella la observó con interés.

—Yo creo que esa felicidad es un tanto engañosa. —Hizo con una mueca, como si no lo dijera con mala intención—. No sé si te has fijado, pero tiene la pinta que haya imitado la reacción de una persona al ser feliz, no la que le sale al natural.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué crees eso?

—¿Recuerdas cómo muestra esa emoción?

Ella no dijo nada.

—De golpe cambia su timbre de voz, intenta no divagar demasiado y se vuelve demasiado enfático al hablar —mencionó la morena—. Como si tuviera un público amplio delante al que necesitara convencer.

Bella identificó todas esas características en su padre al hablar temas de trabajo.

—Pues… sí.

—En cambio, analízalo cuando habla de ti. —Lillian le sonrió con candidez—. Sus ojos se desvían, pero vuelve, habla con un tono grave que lo hace sonar profundo, pero intenso al mismo tiempo y en realidad, transmite más veracidad. Aunque es normal, un trabajo te puede hacer feliz, pero no se puede convertir en tu todo.

Y Bella reflexionó sobre lo que le decía.

—¿Y qué crees tú que necesite para ser feliz? —preguntó con interés.

—Para mí que él es una persona cerrada en sí misma que necesita que lo impulsen para que haga sus cosas, aunque sea a regañadientes —expresó, teniendo mucho cuidado en las palabras que utilizaba—. Se nota que no le gusta que le exijan. Pero ante todo… se comporta así porque está muy solo.

Eso tocó la fibra sensible de la castaña.

—Pasa todos los días trabajando… pero también tiene algún círculo de amistades —argumentó Bella en su defensa.

—Lo tiene, pero no sabe cómo relacionarse más a fondo.

—¿Y lo quieres ayudar en modo de caridad social? —exclamó de golpe.

No había pretendido que sonase tan mal, pero también le funcionaba con una indirecta hacia otro tema que correspondía la relación de ella con su padre. Sin embargo, Lillian negó sin sentirse ofendida.

—Quiero ser una amiga, igual que Carlisle —le aclaró—. Ambos empatizamos con él por diferentes lados, aunque diría que yo lo hago más todavía…

Bella no le quitó el ojo de encima, analizándola bien para cerciorarse de que no mentía.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque sus peores defectos, como el de la soberbia, el orgullo, son rasgos que yo traté conmigo misma —comentó con gracia—. No quiero que por algún momento se te cruce por la cabeza algo que no será. Me llevo genial con tu padre… pero es que además, quiero hacer algo por él que me hubiese gustado que hiciesen por mí antes.

Bella asintió.

—Sabias palabras.

Eso la hizo soltar una carcajada.

—Por favor —exclamó sin acabar de creérselo—. Soy de todo menos eso, lo único que con tanto tiempo al lado de Carlisle, se me han pegado un par de cosas.

—Lo haces sonar como si él hubiese pasado por mucho —señaló la castaña en respuesta.

Ella asintió.

—Y lo ha hecho. Aunque también existen el tipo de personas que no parecen haber pasado por lo que han pasado —añadió Lillian—. Como Esme, por ejemplo.

Eso despertó el interés de Bella enormemente.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Porque aunque te emancipes a los dieciséis, hay cosas para los que la edad pesa. No puedo darte tantos detalles de su vida porque no tengo su permiso. Sobre la mía, sí, todo lo que quieras, pero sobre la suya… —Formó una expresión seria, ladeando la cabeza—. Lo único que puedo decirte es que… sin querer, acabó metiéndose en un asunto muy fuerte.

A Bella le comenzaba a fastidiar tanta intriga, pero aún así, se mantuvo atenta a lo que Lillian le siguió contando.

**nnn**

_—¿Q-qué has sentido?_

_Bella tragó, aclarando sus ideas después de lo sucedido durante esa tarde._

_—Ha sido… inesperado. —Quería decir más, pero de repente, sintió una urgencia enorme de orinar—. Tengo que ir al baño._

_—Eh, vale. —Edward tragó con dificultad, señalando hacia la izquierda—. Usa este al lado de mi puerta. Pero el de esta pared, no el de enfrente._

_Sí, curiosamente, era al que la habían mandado ir durante todas sus visitas anteriores._

_—¿Acaso el otro nunca lo usáis?_

_—Sí, pero solo las mellizas y mis padres —contestó él en voz baja, ante lo que Bella quedó extrañada._

_—¿Y eso?_

_—Nos organizamos mejor así... y no hay tantas peleas entre mis cosas y las de mis hermanas. —Él desvió los ojos hacia arriba—. Principalmente con las de Rose, ya la conoces._

_—Lo necesario... —Ella frunció los labios—. Ehm, ¿puedo...?_

_—Oh, sí, claro —contestó apresurado al mismo tiempo que Bella se movía para levantarse de su cintura. Había un buen círculo mojado ahí—. Yo... mientras tanto me cambiaré aquí._

_Ella sonrió, y en cuanto cerró la puerta al salir, Edward se sacó los pantalones a toda prisa._

**nnn**

La lluvia sonaba de fondo y lejana al otro lado de la ventana ese lunes por la mañana. Era la primera vez que a Bella y a Edward se les había ocurrido la idea de ir a su casa durante esos cuarenta y cinco minutos previos a las clases que solían aprovechar para estar juntos en el patio, que dado al mal tiempo... pues habían tenido que cambiar de lugar.

—¡Está súper caliente! —exclamó Bella nada más abrir la puerta de la habitación.

Acababan de cruzarse con Lillian en el pasillo antes de que se marchara, Carlisle se había ido más temprano y los únicos que quedaban en la casa a partir de entonces eran ellos y las melllizas.

—Ya te he dicho que había calefacción.

Ella fue hasta la cama de Edward y cogió entre sus manos la sábana de pelo sintético, mientras él se tumbaba a su lado.

—Menos mal, sino moriría congelada por este temporal —comentó Bella con inquietud.

—En esta región siempre hace frío.

—¡Sí, pero no tanto! —exclamó alarmada—. El cambio climático se ha manifestado ya lo suyo con tantas borrascas este año.

Edward se rascó la cabeza.

—Bueno, creo que habrá quienes lo padecerán más que nosotros...

Ella asintió, pensando en los incendios de Australia.

—Como los animales... —Y entonces abrió los ojos enormemente—. ¡Es verdad! ¿Y los perritos de Berkshire? ¿Crees que Ethan o su vecindario los pongan a cubierto con este clima?

Edward se hizo el desinteresado, no precisamente por los perros.

—Con lo que llueve aquí normalmente sería raro que no tomaran medidas —masculló Edward con disgusto—. ¿Pero podemos hablar de otra cosa que no sea ese chico ahora?

Lejos había quedado el tratado de cordialidad que hicieron para el vídeo de los niños en Navidad. Bella sonrió.

—Celoso.

—Bastante.

Ella sonrió y se acercó para darle un pico. Él buscó otro después de ese, pero ella se resistió entre risas, y lo hizo de tal manera que él tuvo que acabar tumbándola en la cama para aprisionarla con su cuerpo y que ella aceptara prolongar la fogosidad de ese beso._ Bella amaba mostrar su faceta juguetona con él._ Y Edward estaba convencido de que estaba encantada hasta que, para sorpresa de él, interpuso una mano entre sus bocas.

Edward escupió al notarla, y se separó.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de mala gana.

Ella se carcajeó a gusto, hasta que se forzó a recobrar la compostura.

—La presentación —dijo mirándole con una sonrisa en los labios—. Empieza a practicar.

—Bella...

—Me dices que te la sabes, pero sé que te cuesta —afirmó acariciándole el hombro—. Vamos, aprovecha en repasar, que la tienes en media hora.

Edward suspiró y asintió.

Fue a coger su móvil para tener el soporte del Power Point de Drive al lado, mientras iba hablando. Se perdía, se reía, pero Bella estaba dispuesta a escucharle y verlo retomar las veces que hiciera falta. Aún así, los besos entre ambos continuaron, dada la cercanía, y sin pretenderlo, poco a poco sus manos empezaron a tocar, a explorar, e incluso Bella se aventuró a bajar más por su espalda de lo que solía hacer...

_—Edward..._

_Él levantó la vista del suelo. Ambos se habían sentado a los lados de la cama, una vez se higienizaron un poco después de dejarse llevar durante esa tarde._

_—Solo quería que supieses... —murmuró Bella con sigilo—, que yo no tenía ni idea de que llegaríamos hasta donde hemos llegado hoy._

_—Ni yo tampoco —dijo él con una media sonrisa, como para darle ánimos._

_Ella asintió._

_—Pero a pesar de ser rápido... lo disfruté mucho._

_Ella se mantuvo a la expectativa de su expresión, deseando que no se hubiese equivocado._

_—Lo mismo digo._

_Una vez dijo eso, pudo descargar el aire de sus pulmones._

_—En ese caso... —preguntó, ya recobrando el ánimo y con las cosas aclaradas—. ¿Tú crees que podamos repetirlo?_

_Edward se sorprendió._

_—Eh, claro..._

_No parecía muy convencido._

_—¿Y cuándo? —probó a insistir._

_—Pues algún día... Cuando ambos queramos, ¿no?_

Ese recuerdo alentó las ganas de Bella, quien a continuación volvió a besar a Edward, y arremetió contra su ingle.

—¿Qué haces?

—Me dijiste que cuando ambos quisiéramos...

Edward pareció darse cuenta de la referencia y se escandalizó.

—¡¿Ahora?!

—Es que se siente tan bien... —alegó bastante mimosa—. Además, ya estábamos en el momento de arrumacos.

—Sí, arrumacos sí; pero para lo otro no, Bella —contestó con seriedad—. Mira la hora, te recuerdo que hay clase.

Ella lo besó para silenciarlo.

—Tenemos 15 minutos por delante —insistió acariciando su nariz con la suya—. Y lo bueno de esto es que no lleva mucho. Vamos.

Y a continuación, Bella besó la comisura de sus labios y su mandíbula antes de regresar a su boca, ansiosa. Edward succionó su labio inferior con gusto mientras deshacía la coleta medio arruinada de la castaña y le daba la goma para que se la pusiera en la muñeca.

Una vez así ella siguió aventurando sus manos por la espalda, tocando con ímpetu hasta sus nalgas. A él pareció gustarle el impulso, y en respuesta agarró sus pechos entre las manos, confiado, y repasando lo que Bella le enseñó el otro día. Ella se iba a dar satisfecha con eso, pero Edward la sorprendió aumentando su destreza y hasta atreviéndose a encender con sus manos otras zonas erógenas de su cuerpo que desconocía. Disfrutó explorando sin límites allí donde se aventuraba y se divirtió descifrando su cara. _¿Había investigado? En fin, qué más daba..._ Bella se dejó amar por él, absorviendo todas y cada una de las sensaciones que le producía. No tardó mucho en buscar desesperadamente posicionarse sobre su ingle. Sin embargo, tan pronto lo hizo, se apartó en el acto.

—¿Qué sucede? —cuestionó un Edward muy agitado.

—El cierre del pantalón. Es... muy molesto.

Y entonces él se bajó la cremallera y un poco los pantalones, hasta quedarse en calzoncillos en esa zona. Bella volvió a su sitio y con lentitud se empezó a rozar sobre la delgada tela. Seguía sintiendo una dureza todavía, pero al menos ya no era el metal de antes. Cerró un poco más las piernas y aumentó el ritmo hasta que explotó, y él...

—¡Bella!

Ella respondió al grito removiéndose sobre la manta y, lentamente, fue enfocando su vista hacia un Edward alterado, rojísimo y casi arrancándose los pelos de la cabeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó.

—¡Nos hemos quedado dormidos!

* * *

**💎 Oh, oh, ¿y ahora? Edward tenía una presentación en 30 minutos. 😨 (Y todos sabemos cómo es este par con los estudios...). 😥 Pero una pregunta curiosa que os dejaré por aquí... ¿qué parte de lo sucedido es realidad y cual forma parte del sueño? 😏😂**

**💎 ¡Hola! 😊 Sé que el capítulo se retrasó, pero a última hora se me ocurrió cambiar una escena y estaba dudando entre colocar otra aquí o en otro momento, de manera que tuve que modificar toda la secuencia porque están intercalados todos de algún que otro modo... En fin 😕 , que necesitaba claridad para saber lo que iba a poner en cada parte y no hay nada mejor que dejar reposar la mente para decidir. Eso lo hice el lunes, pero quise esperarme al miércoles para publicar y daros un adelanto el martes... y bueno, por la falta de tiempo en estos días, acabo haciéndolo hoy, sí. Cosas que pasan...**

**💎De todos modos, siempre intento compensar con los caps. 😊 Espero que este os haya gustado ❤️**

**Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘**


	45. Comentarios peligrosos

**43\. Comentarios peligrosos**

_La Lillian de 10 años atrás quedó petrificada en la puerta. En tan solo un soplo de viento, se le removieron varios recuerdos._

_—¿Mer?_

_La sonrisa particular de la susodicha se lo confirmó. Lo siguiente que supo, fue que la estaba abrazando y apretujando contra su cuerpo, tal y como solía hacerlo algún tiempo atrás._

_Esme sentía una alegría especial, llena de gratitud por que al menos aquella fuera una de las amistades capaz de resistir el paso de los años y a la falta de contacto. Echó un vistazo a la pequeña porción visible de su hogar. Se notaba una casa bien estilizada, algo normal dada a la presencia de Lillian, pero en cierto modo… sentía que el toque particular de su amiga no estaba suficientemente presente._

_Lillian estaba igual de encantada. Sin embargo, el hecho de ver a su marido detrás en cuanto abrió los ojos la desestabilizó por completo. Volvió a pisar tierra, en su realidad, y el conflicto que la había perseguido a sol y sombra._

_—Carlisle…. —Ella se separó, y luego los miró a ambos, uno seguido del otro—. ¿La has traído tú?_

_A partir de ese momento, hicieron falta muchas explicaciones. Entre ellas, mencionaron el cambio de nombre, y los días que habían esperado desde el reencuentro que ambos tuvieron para darle cierta noticia. El tono y las palabras que emplearon para referirse a ese "gran anuncio" encaminaron en la mente de Lillian hacia una dirección tenebrosa, pero aquella acción dio un vuelco en cuanto le aclararon que se trataba de cierto niño de ocho años._

_En ese instante, se dio cuenta de que hubiese preferido mucho más la idea de la de la relación romántica oculta. Y muy pronto, llegó al punto en que tanta información junta la atosigó lo suficiente para derrumbarla._

_—Carlisle, ¿nos podrías dejar solas, por favor? —le pidió Esme._

_Él dudó por el hecho de ver a Lillian de esa manera. Pero al volver la vista hacia la castaña de ojos decididos, sabiendo quien era ella en sus vidas, aceptó._

_—Esto… hablaré con Bree para saber si planea dejar a su hija jugando más tiempo en el parque con las niñas._

_Los pasos que daba dirigidos hacia fuera de la sala se reflejaban en el suelo de mármol que tenían, acorde con los colores claros de la amplia estancia._

_Esme ya se había acostumbrado a que una de las diferencias que siempre los separó fue justamente las comodidades con las que vivían. Y en cuanto él desapareció, dejándolas en el sofá, Lillian cogió una de las manos de su amiga, a la vez que agachaba la cabeza._

_—Perdóname…_

_—Lillian…_

_Ella negó, para que la dejara continuar._

_—Tú sabes que… Hace años, me dolió muchísimo la primera vez que una falsa amiga me traicionó con un ex novio al que yo todavía quería. Éramos unas crías, sí, pero tú me consolaste mientras yo los criticaba a ambos por todos los medios. —Rio con amargura—. Debo ser muy hipócrita para que tiempo después fuese yo la que hiciera lo mismo, y encima con alguien que tampoco se lo merecía._

_La castaña sintió una punzada al escucharla._

_—Lillian, tú siempre has sabido que Carlisle y yo no teníamos futuro._

_—¡Ni aún así se justifica! —exclamó con angustia—. Con tantos hombres en el mundo, ¿por qué yo me tengo que fijar justo en uno que estuvo contigo, eh?_

_Esme sonrió._

_—Yo creo que justo por cómo eres, razones tienes._

_Lillian movió la cabeza._

_—Pero no son suficientes. —Ella inspiró hondo y continuó—. Me llevo martirizando con lo mismo desde que él y yo nos hicimos pareja. A pesar de las circunstancias… que nos hicieron juntarnos… sentía que no debía. Era una pesadilla constante para Carlisle y para mí, tan grande, que todavía no entiendo cómo es que a pesar de tu sombra terminamos casándonos._

_Esme esbozó una expresión franca._

_—Eso muestra que algo va bien…_

_—Pero necesitaba hablar contigo, Mer… o Esme —insistió, aunque le costaría empezar a llamarla así—. Me daba igual si era para apoyar o rechazar esta relación, pero necesitaba saber tu opinión porque… te habías convertido en la amiga que poseía toda mi confianza. Y te busqué, por todas partes, pero te borraste del mapa._

_Sus ojos añiles la analizaban con tristeza._

_—Al menos ahora te puedo decir que si sentisteis que debíais estar juntos, entonces habéis hecho lo correcto —esclareció ella misma—. Y me alegra que la persona a la que eligieras para formar tu vida fuera alguien como Carlisle._

_—Pero tú lo valoraste antes, desde un principio, cuando yo lo veía como un simple cero a la izquierda —añadió Lillian—. Si es que parece que hasta me haya enamorado de él a propósito._

_Esme negó._

_—Lo dudo._

_—Pues la mayoría pensó lo contrario —mencionó la morena con disgusto—, incluso personas de mi propia familia. ¡Mi propia familia! ¿Te imaginas lo doloroso que es eso? Fueron demasiadas palabras despectivas hacia mí, incluso de mis "verdaderas" amigas en el día de mi boda._

_Apretujó la mano que tenía sobre la suya._

_—Lo siento mucho. Me hubiese encantado poder estar ahí…_

_Lillian asintió, bajando la vista._

_—Pero ahora encima tenéis un hijo._

_—Y tú tienes dos —replicó Esme—, además, has pasado con Carlisle el tiempo que yo nunca llegué a pasar. Tuvimos nuestro pasado, pero no pretendo nada con él que no tenga que ver con Edward._

_Ella formó una sonrisa, sin pensarlo._

_—Te esforzaste para elegir el nombre, ¿eh?_

_El comentario hizo que a Esme se le escapara una leve risa, mientras que Lillian siguió divagando en el asunto._

_—¿La razón… por la que no le dijiste nada del niño fue por los malditos de Aro y Dimitri? ¿Acaso…?_

_Esme la hizo callar antes de que fuera muy tarde. Miró hacia las escaleras y Lillian lo entendió todo._

_—¿No se lo has contado, verdad?_

_—No, y tú tampoco puedes hacerlo —le advirtió._

_Lillian suspiró._

_—Mer…_

_—Eso no está a discusión, lo siento. —Esme tenía claro que no iba a cambiar de idea—. La decisión de lo que cuento sobre mi pasado la tengo yo._

_Finalmente, Lillian no tuvo de otra que aceptar._

_—De acuerdo. Y si alguien pregunta, te prometo que jamás los mencionaré a ellos._

_—Gracias. —Ella se quedaba más tranquila teniendo su palabra—. Pero ahora que todo ha pasado… no quiero apartar a Edward de su padre._

_Lillian sonrió, de acuerdo con la decisión._

_—Entiendo, lo llevarás de vez en cuando._

_Esme se extrañó._

_—¿Cómo?_

_—A visitar a Carlisle, digo —señaló su amiga—. Una vez que volvamos a casa, claro. Estamos aquí por un cliente delicado, pero yo me voy con las niñas a principios de enero porque ya empiezan el colegio, y Carlisle lo hará cuando el juicio acabe en tres semanas._

_—¿Eso significa que no vivís aquí?_

_Lillian tragó, apenada._

_—Creía que ya te lo había dicho…_

**nnn**

Un toque en su hombro la hizo despertar del relato que Lillian le contó la última vez. Cuando se giró, él la saludó con una mueca.

—¡Edward! ¡Ya era hora, me tenías preocupada! —Y es que esos cinco minutos de espera a que saliese del aula se le hicieron eternos. No obstante, era justo en ese instante que Bella se enfrentaba a lo peor—. ¿Al final qué pasó?

Él la instó a caminar a su lado en línea recta entre la multitud, manteniendo una expresión neutral, gesto que acentuó aún más la expectativa.

—Uno que iba con nosotros no vino y pasó lo mismo en dos grupos más, así que… han presentado otros y el próximo día ya lo haremos los que faltamos.

Y ella recién pudo exhalar tranquila.

—¡Pues menos mal! —Aunque a pesar de liberarse de esa carga, seguía sintiéndose tensa—. Y ehm, bueno, de verdad que siento mucho lo que ha pasado. No era mi intención que tú y yo…

Edward se apresuró a frenarla.

—No, no. —La juntó contra él y le dio un leve apretón en el brazo, en forma de apoyo—. Fue mi culpa, déjalo. No debí estudiar en la cama sabiendo que soy de dormirme al hacerlo.

Bella esbozó una media sonrisa.

—Creo que es de los dos. Puede que a ti se te peguen las sábanas, pero a mí en principio no me pasa —apuntó—. Aún así, no sé cómo puedes volver a estar tan sereno. Yo me hubiese quedado de los nervios todo al día, vaya.

Edward la miró con extrañeza.

—Tú también has llegado tarde..

—¡Pero yo no tenía una presentación o un examen! —contestó, como si eso fuera la justificación máxima, ante lo que él se limitó a suspirar.

—En fin, ya ha pasado —dijo en definitiva—. No tiene sentido preocuparse más. Y con respecto a lo otro, bueno... a veces cuando escuchas que alguien se duerme al estudiar en la cama o suda cuando se pone nervioso, pues empieza a pasarte. ¿No recuerdas haber oído a nadie hablar del tema?

Ella rebuscó en su memoria y negó.

—La verdad es que no. —Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo—. Y si de pronto...

—¿Qué?

Bella lo observó sobre sus pestañas.

—¿Y si nos relajamos un poco demasiado con… lo que hicimos?

Edward no podía lucir más confundido.

—¿Qué hicimos?

—¡Hey, familia! —saludó Tyler con una enorme sonrisa, abrazándolos a ambos desde atrás y colándose en medio de ellos—. ¿Qué tal estáis?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Como siempre.

—¿Ah sí? Qué curioso —comentó alegre—. Yo estaba aquí, haciéndome viejo del tiempo que os llevo esperando. —Y de repente su tono cambió—. ¡Vamos, moved el culo! ¡Que tenemos que hablar de mi cumple!

Edward negó divertido y entró al aula a donde su amigo le guió junto a Bella, a quien le había quedado un mal sabor de boca. Era la primera vez que Tyler la invitaba a su casa, y su enfado no podía sentarle bien aunque ante sus amigos fuera más en broma que otra cosa.

—Tyler, tampoco los culpes si llegan antes o después —le reprochó Irina—. Todo el mundo acaba de salir ahora.

—Cariño, es una fiesta exclusiva —le contestó con un exagerado tono orgulloso—. Hasta deberían de besarme los pies por poder asistir.

Irina miró hacia el techo, justo al lado de Jessica, que se encontraba concentradísima ojeando un libro de física. Dos chicas de rasgos chinos recién estaban cogiendo el bocadillo de sus mochilas para salir al patio. Una de ellas tosió mientras se agachaba a coger un táper de fresas. En cualquier otro colegio se hubiesen puesto a hacer bromas pesadas con el tema del coronavirus. Suerte que en el suyo, a diferencia, había un cierto respeto desde que supieron que empezó a convertirse en una xenofobia generalizada.

Y entre que Lauren también entraba al aula para la charla de Tyler, Edward y Bella aprovecharon para ubicarse encima de una de las mesas. Una vez así, él se inclinó para hablarle en susurros al oído, sabiendo que sería la única manera que tendrían para hablar.

_Aunque por otra parte, el gesto le producía a Bella un cosquilleo que trataría de ignorar a toda costa._

—¿De qué hablabas antes?

Ella tragó con dificultad y giró un poco la cabeza para mirarle.

—De lo sucedido en tu casa esta mañana.

—¿Que nos dormimos?

—No, antes —aclaró ella, acomodándose aún más entre sus brazos.

Él movió la cabeza.

—Además de los besos, no pasó nada más.

—¡Claro que sí! —exclamó en un murmullo, exaltada.

Edward cada vez estaba más intrigado por averiguar lo que pretendía decirle.

—¿El qué?

—Pues que… —Bella miró a los lados, dudosa—; repetimos… lo del viernes.

Edward soltó una risa estruendosa y Tyler lo miró mal, ante lo que él calló.

—Bella, eso nunca pasó.

—¿Cómo que no? —insistió ella en un susurro apenas audible—. Entre que tú repasabas la presentación, empezamos los arrumacos.

_Se sentía tan incómoda diciéndolo…_

—Sí, y al poco tiempo fuimos cerrando los ojos hasta que… ¡Sorpresa! —completó Edward.

Bella tragó, avergonzada.

—Yo solo tengo el recuerdo de… —Sacudió la cabeza—. De verdad que parecía demasiado real para haberlo soñado.

—Para mí no suena tan veraz —afirmó él—. ¿Cómo iba a aceptar algo semejante? ¡Es una locura!

—¡Es que encima reaccionabas así! ¡Justo así!

Bella lo veía como la viva imagen del comportamiento que recreó desde su mente.

—Vale, pero la diferencia es que en la realidad jamás habría aceptado.

A ella le hizo gracia su seguridad.

—¿Por qué?

—Pues por la falta de tiempo, y porque no habría pasado por el increíble desastre de la otra vez…

Eso le sentó como una bofetada en toda la cara.

_¿Desastre? ¿Estaba diciendo que para él fue un desastre?_

—¡Ey, ya! ¡Pareja! ¡Hacedme caso, joder!

Edward le prestó atención, pero Bella no quiso alzar la mirada. Estaba totalmente sumida en aumentar el tamaño del enredo en su cabeza.

—Ve al grano, Tyler.

—Bien, ya que no me escuchábais, lo repetiré —comentó disgustado—. Estaba diciendo que cómo sabéis la próxima semana tenéis el evento con el que lleváis soñando el año entero. Nuestra reunión de todos los años, con bebidas, música, al lado de la piscina…

—Que no se va a usar porque nadie es tan imbécil como para congelarse… —añadió Edward por lo bajo, a lo que Tyler le dirigió una mirada irónica.

—Gracias, tío, gracias. No sé qué sería de mi vida si no llego a escuchar eso.

Edward esbozó una sonrisa fingida.

—Aunque no por eso deja de ser estupenda —dijo a continuación, cosa que volvió a levantar el ánimo al próximo cumpleañero.

A eso iba —señaló—. También contaremos anécdotas y tendremos a mano juegos tontos para pasar el rato.

Que al final acababan siendo lo que más primaba en la fiesta, en realidad.

—¿Puedo llevar las cartas del Uno? —preguntó Jessica, participando por primera vez en toda la reunión—. Hace años que no juego.

—Yo tampoco. ¡Y la Wii!, tía. —Y entonces Irina dio un salto—. ¡Tyler tiene la Wii!

Bella no aguantó más y se disculpó para irse al baño, antes de sentir las gotas calientes escapándosele por sus pestañas. Era demasiado perceptible a cualquier cosa que le decía, sobre todo si era sobre un tema que no dominaba.

Al final, se recompuso con la ayuda de un poco de agua y silencio del baño de chicas de primaria. _Pero el tiempo pasaba de prisa y seguramente el descanso ya estaba por acabarse_. Para cuando volvió a llegar a su planta, cerca del aula donde estaban antes, se cruzó con Jessica, que pasaba las páginas del libro que no había soltado en toda la charla de Tyler, angustiada.

—¿Qué buscas?

Ella levantó la vista y le sonrió con cortesía.

—Un ejemplo hecho de la fórmula de la velocidad inicial, ya teniendo el resultado, la aceleración y distancia —le explicó—. Es decir, veo la fórmula, pero ahora no me acuerdo de cómo se despejaba la raíz cuadrada de ahí.

—¿No te quedó claro en clase?

—Es que lo último que hemos dado —aclaró con un bufido—. Seguro que sale y no lo he mirado. Es que soy tonta, en serio. No sé por qué siempre empiezo por el principio si lo mejor para los exámenes es estudiar al revés.

Bella se sintió del todo identificada

—No te preocupes, nos pasa a todas —le contó—. Si quieres puedo echarte una mano.

Entre las dos consiguieron adaptar una posición de manera que Jessica pudiese acomodar mejor la carpeta, el estuche, la libreta y la agenda debajo del libro que revisaba. Bella se aplaudía por haber tenido tiempo de llevar sus cosas a la clase siguiente antes de haberse puesto siquiera a esperar a Edward.

—Es esta. —Jessica se la señaló con el dedo—. Son distintas dependiendo el valor que ya tienes.

Bella asintió.

—No hago física desde cuarto, pero diría que se resuelve elevando al cuadrado la x al otro lado.

—¿No era multiplicando? —cuestionó.

—No, sería así en caso de que estuviera dividiendo aquí, pero no es así —le aseguró.

Jessica se mordió el labio.

—¿Y solo se eleva al cuadrado la x? ¿Nada más?

Su inseguridad estaba a flor de piel, se notaba que le había puesto ganas, y Bella quería que le fuese bien.

—Yo juraría que es así, pero lo mejor es que lo confirmes con alguien más antes de entrar o mira rápido a ver si encuentras un ejercicio en internet —le recomendó con toda la sinceridad—. Me voy a mi clase, que ya es la hora.

—Vale, ¡gracias!

—¡De nada!

Para cuando le respondió ya estaba en la esquina, desde donde le dedicó otra sonrisa antes de entrar al aula.

Jessica cogió el móvil para confirmar el proceso del ejercicio, pero solo le salían unas fórmulas la mar de complicadas. Justo entonces se acercaron Edward y Tyler, quienes habían subido las escaleras a tiempo para presenciar la despedida de ambas.

—¿De qué hablabais?

La chica subió la mirada hacia ellos.

—Es que Bella me estaba aclarando una duda —les explicó—. Pero me ha dicho que mejor lo confirme con algún otro ejercicio, lo malo es que es súper difícil encontrarlo.

Edward le dedicó una mirada amable.

—Déjalo estar, seguro que te lo ha dicho bien.

Jessica lucía dudosa.

—Pero dijo que no tocaba física desde cuarto…

—Jess, es Bella —le dijo encogiéndose de hombros—. Ella sabe incluso lo que no se da cuenta de que sabe.

—¡Stanley!

La chica saltó sobre su sitio al oír el grito del profesor. Si los llamaban por su apellido, solía ser porque estaban enfadados.

—Me voy, adiós. —Y enseguida ella se metió al aula y cerró la puerta a su detrás.

Edward y Tyler siguieron guiaron sus pasos hacia su aula, la única a la que el que el profesor llegaba algo tarde.

—Eh, tío, también cabe la posibilidad de que Bella se haya equivocado —comentó Tyler, como quien no quiere la cosa.

—A ver, en la vida general sí… ¿pero en el estudio? Vamos —se burló Edward—. Ella sabe más que cualquiera de nosotros.

Tyler miró por la ventana de atrás, en dirección al aula donde Jessica ya había entrado y todos ya estaban sentados en los pupitres mirando a la pared. Y como ya nada podía cambiar, lo dejó ahí sin más.

* * *

**Uh, se avecinan complicaciones por aquí, ¿no? **👀** Mmm, me pregunto qué pasará. **😛

💎**Haré una mención especial al comentario de LicetSalvatore porque no encuentro quién resuma mejor la diferencia entre sueño/realidad del capi anterior en una sola frase. Cuando Bella empieza a ponerse traviesa "es ahí donde se rompe cierta continuidad lógica en ellos".¡Sí! ¡Exacto! ¡Perfecto! Me encantaron estas palabras porque es justo lo que intentaba transmitir. **❤️** Yo creo que hay varios elementos que pueden notarse no muy propios con la realidad si se le presta atención. Y otros que, si todavía no se ven, ya se verán próximamente. **😛

**¡Hola a todas! **😊

💎**Sí, ha pasado un poco de tiempo desde la última vez. Pero también el capítulo es largo... como compensa. **❤️

💎**Por otra parte, quiero anunciar que cambiaré los días de actualización. **😐** Hasta ahora dije viernes o sábado (a pesar de que todos sabemos que lo habitual era actualizar solo en un día de esos dos), porque veía que era el horario al que me tenía que "forzar" para ir más organizada. Sin embargo, he decidido hacerlo de otro modo y dedicarme a actualizar los martes o miércoles. (Y en general, subrayo que la actualización sigue siendo semanal). Creo que este ya lo cumpliré mejor, jeje.**

💎**Y eso es todo, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Comentad**** si es así, por favor.**

**Kisses! **😘😘😘


	46. Bola de nieve

**44\. Bola de nieve**

—Hey.

En cuanto Edward se sentó en la banca del patio junto a ella, lo saludó por pura cortesía.

—Hola.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el día?

Bella se hizo la desatenta.

—Bien.

—Ah, qué suerte —dijo él—. El mío ha sido…

Y de esa manera acabó pasando lo mismo que la otra noche en WhatsApp. A pesar de que se hiciera la cortante, la callada, Edward no pillaba nada y hacía como si todo fuera igual que siempre. ¿Acaso no era consciente de lo hirientes que fueron sus palabras el otro día? O por el contrario, ¿cómo podía fingir tan bien?

—…Así que este viernes vamos a lo de Tyler —prosiguió, bien tranquilo—. ¿Compramos el regalo conjunto o individual? ¿Cómo lo ves? A mí me van bien ambas opciones.

—Joder, ¡Edward! ¡Basta ya!

Su exclamación lo dejó mudo.

—¿Qué he hecho?

Bella soltó una risa irónica.

—¿Es cinismo o es que acaso tienes la habilidad de herir a la gente tan fácilmente y olvidarte?

Pero Edward no lo comprendía.

—¿Has vuelto a soñar otra situación rara o algo por el estilo?

_…Oh, no… no dijo eso. _

—Lo que me echaste en cara insolentemente el otro día… ¡No fue un maldito sueño!

Y teniéndola delante de esa manera, rojísima, destilando rabia por todos sus poros y lista para comenzar a escupir fuego por los ojos, él tuvo el descaro de ponerle un dedo en frente y sacar el móvil.

—Un segundo.

_Bella tuvo que armarse de paciencia para no abalanzársele encima y arrancarle la cabeza. _

—Es Jess.

Ella parpadeó varias veces.

—¿Qué?

—Tyler me ha dicho que vayamos los dos, es urgente —le contó.

Él guardó el móvil dejando atrás la postura despreocupada y espabilándose para caminar a clase mientras Bella lo seguía.

**nnn**

Edward iba delante subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos y Bella iba detrás, hartándose de su rapidez tan solo al llegar a la primera planta. _Odiaba que el acceso al ascensor estuviera restringido para ellos. _Todavía con su malhumor encima, siguió recorriendo sus pasos hasta llegar a la planta de arriba y caminar de largo hacia donde estaba el aula. Sin embargo, había tanto silencio alrededor que desde su lugar ya se oían los lloriqueos y las voces.

—Tía, anda, habrán recus… y aparte, recuerda que si ven que los anteriores trimestres no te harán una buena media, para las finales solo te contarán el tercero —le animó Irina con un tono apaciguador.

—Cierto. Si te sale bien, puedes acabar hasta con un seis en las finales y sin rastro de lo anterior —le dijo otra voz.

—No queda en las finales, ¡pero sí en la cuadrícula de las notas de todo el año, Tyler! —le reprochó Jessica antes de volver a sorberse la nariz—. Y a parte, ¿un seis? ¡Ja! No saco eso ni yendo las tres veces que puedo a subir nota.

—Vale, tía, un seis no… pero al menos apruebas —volvió a intervenir Irina—. Vamos, recuerda que en las notas del IB el cinco es un puñetero dos.

—¿Si es que yo para qué estudio física? ¿Para qué? ¿Eh? —preguntó Jessica con amargura—. Porque debía coger una opción de ciencias dentro del IB, sí. ¿Pero por qué estoy aquí? Ah, no, si ya me acuerdo, era porque ya estaba harta de escuchar a mi padre y a los profes decirme desde tercero de la GCSE que "no servía para A-Levels". Menos para este programa, y que ni me lo pensara porque "sería muy difícil para mí". Yo quería dejar de ser menospreciada y demostrar que sirvo para esto. ¿Pero y ahora qué voy a decir en casa? ¿Estoy con tres suspendidas en esta preevaluación otra vez? ¡¿Otra vez?! ¿Para oír el clásico de "teníamos razón"? Si es que siendo así, ya no me molesto ni en hacer el simulacro, repetiré curso igual.

Edward y Bella se encogieron en su lugar.

—Todavía no des todo por perdido…

—¡Si voy a acabar con una media asquerosa qué más da! —le contestó desanimada—. Lo prefiero a que no me cojan en ningún lugar.

—¡Jess!

Ella salió corriendo en dirección al baño de chicas, tan rápida que nisiquiera vio a Edward y a Bella ahí plantados, al lado de la puerta del aula. Sin embargo, Irina sí llego a hacerlo. Y tan pronto como los divisó, les lanzó dagas por los ojos.

—¿Se puede saber por qué le dices nada? —Salió del aula bruscamente para situarse en su delante. Tyler, al ver la escena, se fue corriendo a atender a Jessica.

—¿Yo? —Bella estaba estupefacta de que se lo dijese a ella, hasta que recordó algo—. Espera, ¿Es por lo la raíz cuadrada…?

—¡Se pasaba a elevar no a un lado, sino a los dos! —le gritó furiosa—. ¡Gracias a ti se pasó casi toda la hora haciendo un puñetero ejercicio que no le sirvió para conseguir ni medio punto!

Bella tragó con fuerza.

—Lo siento, de verdad —le contestó apenada—. Le dije que lo confirmara, per…

—¡Pero nada! —la interrumpió ignorándola—. Si no estás segura de que puedas ayudar, entonces calla para no perjudicar.

—¿Se lo dijiste mal? —cuestionó un Edward sorprendido.

—¡Tú cierra el pico que también te has metido donde no te llamaban!

Él alzó las cejas.

—¿Yo?

—¡¿Y a quién más me estoy dirigiendo ahora, reverendo idiota?! —le escupió con ironía—. ¡Le dijiste que le hiciera caso y por bocazas y la reafirmaste a creerse lo que no era!

—Irina, lo siento…

—No, no —lo interrumpió cabreadísima—. Ni tus disculpas ni la de ella me sirven. ¿Primero? Porque no podéis pretender simpatizar con alguien que se esfuerza por aprobar cuando ambos rozáis la matrícula de honor de media final. Y segundo, porque la que se tiene que fastidiar por tonta de haberos tomado la palabra va a ser ella y punto. Asumirá toda la responsabilidad de su error aunque un cuarto del total sea vuestro, porque nadie os pidió meteros —subrayó—. Y como no hay nada que se pueda remediar, voy a hacer lo único que me queda, consolarla.

Y cuando hizo ademán de irse, Edward la cogió del brazo.

—Si quieres te acompaño…

Ella se zafó de su agarre.

—Tú sabes lo mucho que le cuesta a Jess cualquier cosa de ciencias —afirmó con seguridad—. No me ha preguntado a mí por miedo a que la tomase como una pesada después de haberme consultado todas sus dudas durante meses, y se fío de ti, porque tú eres bueno en esto. Lo que me sorprende, porque si tan solo te hubieras tomado el tiempo de preguntar la hubieses podido ayudar de verdad.

Y una vez se marchó, Edward se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

—Joder, Bella…

Ella entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Perdona?

—¿Para qué le dices nada si no estás segura?

Bella no podía creer que pretendiese cargarla con toda la culpa.

—¡Yo le dije claramente que lo revisara! —reiteró ella en su defensa—. ¡Que lo confirmara con alguien o por internet! No hice nada malo, pero tú al parecer la convenciste para que me hiciera caso sin tomarte la molestia de preguntarle sobre qué.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó Edward con enfado—. ¡Porque te creía más inteligente a la hora de aconsejar una persona para no cometer una tontería así de grande!

—¡Fue tu maldito error reafirmarla en su decisión!

Pero él sabía hacerse muy bien el ofendido.

—Oh, perdón por confiar a ciegas en mi novia.

—Esto no se basa en la confianza, ¡sino en la ignorancia! —le corrigió ella—. ¡Nadie en este mundo tiene una memoria para acordarse de todo!

—Ya, pues ha sido tus ganas de hacerlo lo que finalmente la ha hecho suspender —escupió con dureza.

Y justo cuando Bella estaba a punto de replicar con desesperación, Tyler apareció por el marco de la puerta.

—¡Chicos, chicos! —Agitó las manos como un loco—. Se os escucha hasta la otra esquina. ¡Por favor, ya!

Edward tomó aire y asintió.

—Voy a verlas.

Sin embargo, Tyler lo retuvo.

—No, Irina no te va a dejar y Jess ya está lo suficientemente mal hoy —le explicó—. No ocasiones peleas delante suyo.

—Pues hablaré con ella después de clase. —Se giró hacia la persona detrás de él, y la repasó de arriba a abajo—. Supongo que Bella tendrá que reservarse otro turno para hablar con ella.

La susodicha rio con sutil ironía.

—Sí ahora eres tan infantil para enfocarlo como un juego, Edward, está bien —se resignó—. Me ajustaré a tu juego para evitar que al niño le dé una rabieta.

—Habló de rabietas la que se estresa y estalla en ataques de histeria.

Tyler tuvo que darse prisa en detener la mano de Bella antes que se la lanzase a la cara a su amigo.

—¡Ey, ey, ey!

Sin embargo, a cambio de querer frenar la insistencia de la chica, él tuvo que aguantar sentir la opresión de sus uñas sobre los brazos. Si las suyas se sentían así, mejor debía asegurarse de nunca probar suerte con las de gel que tenía Irina.

—Me voy antes de que me arranquen un ojo —se mofó Edward saliendo despreocupado del aula.

—¡Cobarde! —le gritó Bella completamente herida. El hecho de que la estuviese golpeando repetitivamente en todos sus puntos débiles, estaba empeorando mucho más la situación entre ellos.

**nnn**

—¿E Irina? —preguntó Matt al otro lado del altavoz.

Tyler desplazó la vista desde la silla de la mesa hacia su novia, estirada en el sofá chaise longue y entretenida con el mando negro sin quitar los ojos de la pantalla del frente.

—Jugando a Vice City.

—¿Le gusta eso?

Empleó un tono tan sorprendido y juzgón que la frustró.

—Desde los siete años —declaró molesta—. ¿Y qué tiene de malo? ¿Eh? Te recuerdo que el ocho de marzo está a casi un mes. Y si creéis que solo los chicos pueden jugar, aquí estoy para reivindicarme.

—¡Pues que sepas que no tiene ni una sola imagen buena de las mujeres! —le respondió Matt al otro lado, pero Irina hizo caso omiso.

Sonó el timbre y Tyler tuvo que levantarse, por suerte, su amigo también llegó a escucharlo desde el coche en el que estaba con sus padres.

—Bueno, tío, que lo pases bien —lo saludó a la distancia—. Nos vemos el jueves.

El cumpleañero sonrió.

—Gracias, adiós.

Tyler abrió y recibió a su segunda invitada. _Bueno, eso si su novia contaba como la primera._

—Hola, Lauren.

—Hey, felicidades, tío. —Ella le tendió la bolsa con el regalo y pasó sin más—. ¡Irina! ¿A qué…? ¡Oh, Vice City! Buah, cuánto tiempo. ¿Me dejarás jugar después?

Ella esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

Entonces el timbre sonó otra vez, y para su sorpresa, cuando abrió se encontró a Jessica… con Bella.

—¡Felicidades!

Y de ahí se detuvieron a saludarlo y entregarle su regalo. Tyler las hizo pasar y buscó un sitio donde poner esas junto a la que Lauren le había dado.

Mientras tanto Bella entró a la sala y, al no ver a Edward por ahí rondando, le invadió una tremenda sensación de alivio. Acto seguido sintió un apretón en la mano proveniente de Jessica, quien le sonrió.

Por suerte, las dos habían conseguido remediar las cosas fácilmente, regresando a las clases después del patio después de días de haberlo intentado sin éxito alguno.

nnn

_—Gracias por preocuparte, pero estate tranquila —le respondió Jessica—. Yo realmente aprecié que me ayudaras. Y sino fuera porque Edward se sumara y ya tenía dos posiciones a favor… hubiese dudado de irme por el ejercicio de raíces teniendo los otros._

_La castaña suspiró._

_—Más bien, gracias a ti por no juzgarme. De verdad que no lo deseaba —le dijo Bella con reparo._

_Sin embargo, bajita de mechas californianas negó con la cabeza._

_—No tenía por qué hacerlo. Y lamento lo de Irina —añadió—. Pero ella en principio es una persona justa, así que no creo que el cabreo del otro día le siga durando por mucho más tiempo._

nnn

Y esa noche era la prueba de fuego. Tan pronto como estuvieron en el mismo espacio, los ojos de Irina cayeron sobre ella.

—Hey.

—¿Qué hay, Bella? —saludó la rubia de ojos verdes.

Todavía se notaba algo de tensión entre ellas, pero nada a comparación de la última vez que se enfrentaron.

—Solo espero que no sigas enfadada conmigo…

Irina respiró hondo.

—Tu conflicto era con Jess —señaló con un tono neutro—. Y si ya lo has hablado con ella, pues supongo que yo no tengo que reprocharte ya nada más.

—¿Entonces estamos bien?

Ella lo meditó por un segundo antes de tenderle el mando que sujetaba entre las manos.

—¿Te apetece jugar a Vice City?

A Bella y a las demás les hizo gracia su manera tan especial de hacer las paces.

—Eh, me lo debías a mí. —Lauren le dio un amistoso golpe en el hombro a Irina, que por la expresión que adoptó, tal vez resultó siendo con algo más fuerza de la necesaria.

Ellas rieron y Bella logró sentirse incluida después de muchos días. Sin embargo, la comodidad le duró poco, pues en tan solo un par de minutos después Edward se presentó en la misma sala en donde estaban.

La castaña analizó sus movimientos en cámara lenta. Tanto cuando se acercó para saludar a todas las chicas, como cuando por último lo hizo con ella con un toque especial de frialdad.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Sí, seguía molesto. Y apostaba a que se la pasaría con solo darle la razón, algo que no estaba a dispuesta a darle porque estaba convencida de que no la tenía.

Esa semana se le había hecho un infierno a raíz de aquello. Los chicos eran amigos de Edward antes que de ella, y cada vez que tocaba la hora del descanso y pensaba reunirse con ellos como lo hacía siempre, imaginaba que él los había puesto de su lado. Fuera o no lo correcto.

Sintió una mano confortarla por detrás, algo que agradeció viniendo del cumpleañero.

Si no fuera porque Tyler se acercó a ella el miércoles durante el descanso y le dijo que su invitación seguía en pie y que de verdad le hacía ilusión que fuera, probablemente en ese momento no estaría allí.

—Y ahora que no falta nadie, ¿Por qué no ponemos algo para jugar todos? —propuso él.

Jessica lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿Mario Bros o algo así?

—Ese solo tiene la opción de dos o tres jugadores —replicó Tyler.

—¿Qué tal Mario Party 9? —sugirió Irina—. Además, creo que es el más divertido para la opción de multijugador.

Entonces Tyler desconectó la PS4 y conectó la Wii de al lado, al mismo tiempo que Irina se levantaba y se iba a su cuarto para sacar de allí el resto de mandos y repartirlos. Iba descalza y como reina en su casa.

Después pasó por la cocina y recogió aperitivos para todos los presentes que le dio la madre de Tyler. Era normal, ellos se conocían desde niños y sus padres siempre la habían considerado parte de la familia incluso cuando no eran nada más que buenos amigos.

Durante una media a una hora estuvieron divirtiéndose en un juego del lago. Bella rivalizaba con Lauren mientras Jessica lo hacía con Irina y Tyler con Edward. Justo en el momento casi final, la madre de Tyler inundó el ambiente con la canción de cumpleaños y el pastel.

Luego de aquel momento la reunión continuó, pero en lugar de los juegos se fueron al exterior.

—Esto es una fiesta en mi casa. Llama a la originalidad —explicó Tyler—. Y delante de una noche como esta solo se puede hacer una cosa…

—Te contradices a ti mismo Tyler —le informó Edward, con pereza.

—¡Es una tradición inquebrantable! —alegó él—. Hay que contar anécdotas.

Él suspiró.

—¿Y quién va a recordar alguna buena ahora?

Tyler sonrió hacia Irina. Ambos tenían muy claro cómo lo pensaban hacer, y sería nada más y nada menos que revisando las historias de Instagram en el perfil de cada uno.

Primero empezaron con el suyo, del cual sacaron unas cuantas anécdotas, para luego seguir con el de Irina, en el que lo único interesante que se encontraron fueron una foto de ella y Paul cogiéndose de las manos.

_Era muy reservada con lo que acababa dejando publicado. _

—Aww, Paul, ¿quién se acuerda de cuándo él y yo salíamos? —preguntó Irina con una risita.

—¡Buah, sí! ¡Es verdad! A eso se le llamaba "salir" en esos tiempos —se burló su novio.

Lauren alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿No te pones celoso, Tyler?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Nah, es divertido.

—Íbamos a segundo de secundaria, obviamente no iba a haber nada más allá de un par de besos —comentó Irina.

Lauren se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, eso suele pasar. ¿Y el anécdota?

Irina se acomodó en su sitio.

—Pues un día que íbamos a salir, fui a pillar mi ropa del cuarto de mi hermana pequeña, que era fanática de ir cogiendo mis cosas a esa edad —relató ella—. Y encontré una foto de mi novio, debajo de su almohada.

—_Wooow. _—Tyler quedó estupefacto—. ¿Enamoró a las dos hermanas? Eso sí que es bueno.

Todos rieron.

—Ahora por suerte tenemos mejor gusto. —Le guiñó el ojo, y Tyler se inclinó para besarla. Pero el beso duró más de lo pensado, ante lo cual Lauren hizo una mueca de disgusto.

—Nos aburrimos.

Tyler se separó y alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Tienes algo interesante que compartir?

—Hacía ballet con Jessica de niña, eso cuenta como algo gracioso de por sí —comentó Edward con gracia.

Y era cierto, algo divertido podía resultar ya que no cuadraba nada con su personalidad. Sin embargo, Lauren entrecerró los ojos como si pensara en algo grande.

—No, no, mejor —comentó con una sonrisa pícara—. ¿Y qué si enseño la primera borrachera de Irina?

El interés que ganó en Tyler fue inmediato.

—¿Sucedió a los quince, no?

—Tengo la grabación —afirmó sin una pizca de duda.

—¡Ponla! ¡Ponla! —insistió él, súper ansioso—. Por lo que más, quieras, ponla.

Mientras tanto, Bella preguntaría a Jessica por qué el entusiasmo, y ella le resumiría que básicamente a Lauren las borracheras le hacían bailar, a ella llorar y vomitar, pero a Irina… la hacían soltar cualquier la verdad sin que se acordara de nada después.

Sin embargo, la implicada no parecía darle mucha importancia.

—¿Seguro que la quieres mirar? —le preguntó Irina a Tyler—. Mira que te puedes llevar una tremenda decepción.

Él negó con una sonrisa.

—Mmm, _nah_, no creo —afirmó él sin preocuparse—. Hay cosas peores.

—¿Como que los chicos os enviáis fotos de vuestras cagadas?

Tyler y Edward miraron a Lauren con extrañeza.

—¿Y tú como sabes eso?

—¿Osea, que es cierto? —cuestionó Lauren, quien se lanzó a reír junto a Jessica a carcajada limpia, mientras que Irina y Bella miraban hacia abajo; evitando tocar más el tema.

—Vamos, Lauren, busca.

—Está bien, está bien. —Ella fue clicando hasta que al parecer dio con la que buscaba—. Oh, dios, Irina, tenías el pelo hasta los hombros.

—Sí es verdad. —La susodicha se inclinó para ver, y de repente hizo una mueca de ternura—. Aww, mira, Jess y Edward, qué monos.

Lauren entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Esta era la época en que erais novios, verdad?

Bella se quedó paralizada a la vez que Edward alzaba la mirada como un águila. De repente, se le vino a la mente la escena del primer día de colegio, aquella en la que Jessica estaba cómodamente sentada en su regazo.

—Bella…

Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le dolía el pecho cuando por primera vez en toda la noche él tuvo la decencia de dirigirse a ella.

_…Había estado completamente ciega._

* * *

**Tan, tan tacháaaan... este capítulo es muy largo. **😓** Por favor, sed amables con los comentarios. ** ** No es más que una pequeña recompensa, después de todo. Gracias. **❤️

💎**¿Cómo es eso de que Edward fue novio de Jessica? **😟** A ver, ¿no que el primer beso se lo dio con Bella y toda la cosa? **😱** Lo estrenaban todo juntos este par, aish... Esto no va por buen camino. Y encima el otro le echa en cara lo que más le puede doler a Bella en medio de una pelea. **😢** Auch. **

**Hasta la próxima. **❤️

**Kisses! **😘😘😘


	47. Esenciales explicaciones

**45\. Esenciales explicaciones**

—Bella, escucha… yo…

Pero ella reaccionó por impulso e impactó su mano duramente contra su mejilla, con tanta fuerza que hasta se le quedó impregnado el picor en la palma.

—Eres un maldito mentiroso.

Y teniendo el tumulto de emociones circulando por su cabeza, ocasionado en gran parte por el trato que recibió de Edward los días previos y por lo que acababa de saber, se levantó y se fue corriendo hacia el interior a la casa.

Tal vez había ocasionado un espectáculo, arruinado un cumpleaños… pero no podía razonar bien sus acciones en aquel momento. Simplemente, se sentía mareada de los consecutivos golpes emocionales y necesitaba un lugar donde recuperarse_. Sí, sería lo mejor. _Entró al salón, y una vez allí se dirigió hacia el pasillo que llevaba al baño de invitados.

Una vez ahí dentro, se miró al espejo y explotó en llanto, sintiéndose doblemente ridícula. _Uno por hacerlo y, dos, por encima verlo. _Se dejó caer detrás de la puerta, mientras sus lágrimas y recuerdos la inundaban.

**_nnn_**

_—Pero yo no tenía claro lo que sentía hasta que tú decidiste dar el primer paso —le confesó ella —. No sé, por un momento pensé que nos quedaríamos así por mucho tiempo si no fuese por el acoso... ¿Tú tienes, bueno, vivencias previas con las que comparar?_

_Edward suspiró._

_—En muchas ocasiones he visto a amigos míos tener rollos con chicas con las que se besaban y tonteaban cada tanto sin oficializar las cosas. Reconozco que yo también me he sentido atraído más de una vez por alguien con quien coqueteé y tal, pero no llegué a definirlo como noviazgo porque nunca sucedió algo más._

_—¿Porque no se dio la situación o…?_

_—Porque ni lo sentí ni quise, así de claro —afirmó—. Aunque ahora doy gracias por ello, porque con esas chicas nunca hubiese tenido la misma simpatía que comparto contigo._

**nnn**

Le vino a la mente la escena del día en la cafetería, durante su primera sesión de fotos.

**nnn**

_—Fuiste mi primer beso, con eso como que se sobreentiende, ¿no?_

_Edward se encogió de hombros._

_—Lo mismo te diría yo a ti._

_La incredulidad la golpeó._

_—¿Qué?_

_—Pues eso... —murmuró en voz baja._

_Bella parpadeó varias veces seguidas._

_—¿Fui tu primer beso? ¿Es en serio?_

_—¿Por qué en tu caso puede ser creíble y en el mío no? Te lo iba a contar antes, pero nunca me dejaste terminar la frase…—se quejó con nerviosismo._

**nnn**

_Falso._ Y también recordó aquel momento en que hablaron tendidos en el césped del colegio.

En todas aquellas oportunidades que el tema salió a colación, había estado sosteniendo una mentira tan piadosa como descarada al mismo tiempo.

—Bella…

Ella se esforzó para sorber sus lágrimas en el mayor silencio posible. No quería que la escuchase, y no quería que la notase vulnerable después de haber usado eso mismo en su contra.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Necesito aclararte esto…

Bella soltó una risa ahogada.

—Cuando es para reprocharme, no; pero cuando es para defenderte si que te atreves a dirigirme la palabra, ¿verdad?

Él se limitó a suspirar, algo que a ella le molestó. ¿Acaso no trataría de decirle nada? ¿Insistiría tan poco después de haber persistido magníficamente en llevar la razón en la anterior pelea que tuvieron? Si eso quería, de acuerdo, pero a ella no le gustaba dejar los conflictos a medias y menos lo haría con ese.

De forma que, dándose ánimos a ella misma, se guardó las lágrimas y decidió afrontarlo.

—No tenías necesidad de crearme una mentira, Edward —le reprochó con firmeza—. Si me hubieras dicho la verdad desde el principio yo no te habría reclamado nada, no entiendo por qué…

—No te he mentido.

—Tuviste algo con Jessica? —le preguntó de vuelta.

Y en efecto conservó un rayo de esperanza en la espera de su respuesta.

—Es… complicado.

Oír aquello le rompió el corazón.

—Entonces es que sí… Y yo sintiéndome mal por ella, si es que… —Negó con la cabeza. Le estaba resultando demasiado difícil de asimilar—. Aunque no, ella no ha hecho nada malo porque no tenía obligación de decirme nada.

—¿Me puedes escuchar?

Y encima lo preguntaba con un tono cansino.

—¡¿Cómo tienes ese descaro?! —inquirió ella con repugnancia—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves a querer hacerme sentir culpable cuándo tú…?!

—¡Nunca fui su novio!

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¡Me acabas de decir que…!

—Si me dejas explicarme, aclararé todo más rápido ¿vale? —bufó, al mismo tiempo que se rascaba la cabeza—. A ver, ¿tuve algo con Jessica? Sí.

—¡Ves!

—¡Una linda amistad que lleva durando muchos por años y punto! —aclaró _ipso facto_—. Pero a los ojos de la mayoría, y por ese dije complicado, sí que hubo más.

_Bella cerró los ojos, hastiada._

—Explícate.

—Hubo un tiempo en que Jess fue objeto de burlas —empezó a relatarle él—. Se metían con ella por ser "fea", por su peso… Por cualquier cosa que se les ocurriese, vamos, y una de las cosas que más le repetían es que siendo como era nunca encontraría novio.

—Suena bastante al típico acoso preadolescente… —concordó ella, como quien no quiere la cosa.

Edward asintió al otro lado de la puerta.

—Todavía no había política contra el bullying a principios de nuestra adolescencia ¿recuerdas? Y aprovechando mi cercanía con ella… acepté fingir ser su novio para que la dejaran en paz. Pero nunca hubo besos ni nada. Total, a esa edad con decir que éramos pareja bastaba.

Bella lo analizó con escepticismo.

—¿Ella sabe que fue fingido? —Quería asegurarse de que para la otra parte involucrada no había sido real también.

—Obviamente —aseguró Edward sin pizca de duda—. Lo acordamos así durante un mes o dos y después dijimos que quedamos como amigos.

—¿Y nunca surgió nada durante esa cercanía?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Ya sabes. —Bella miró hacia el techo, dejando escapar un bufido—. Una larga amistad, con una chica que además denominas como muy cariñosa… Y encima sobre los quince. Es una edad en la que no aprovechar en darse ni un besito no es que se considere de lo más normal del mundo que digamos —señaló—. Además, vi que en el vídeo como al principio de curso la dejabas sentarse en tu regazo. Algo que a mí hasta hace nada no me dejabas hacer ni por accidente…

—¡Precisamente por eso! —exclamó él con énfasis—. No hay nada mejor que ese ejemplo para demostrarte que nunca sentí ningún tipo de atracción por ella. ¡Siempre la vi como una hermana, te lo juro! De ahí que la dejase sentarse ahí, porque nunca "sentí nada" y no reaccionaba en lo absoluto —Se rascó la cabeza—. En cambio contigo… no lo controlaría ni dormido.

Bella soltó una risita. Lo cierto es que eso le levantaba un poquito la moral.

—Igual deberías habérmelo contado…

—Lo sé, lo siento —reconoció él, aunque más animado que antes—. Lo cierto es que en parte me gustaba la idea de ponerte celosa. ¿Me perdonas?

Y por más ganas que tuviera de hacerlo, Bella mantuvo una expresión neutra.

—No es tan fácil…

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué?

—¿Quieres que haga borrón y cuenta nueva contigo cuando tú no lo has hecho conmigo? —indicó. Todavía tenía presente el dolor acumulado en su pecho.

Y en ese aspecto, Edward tenía que darle la razón.

—Bella, reconozco que me he equivocado; por eso me he disculpado…

—Es que no se trata solo de Jessica, Edward —apuntó ella—. Me has hablado de la peor manera estos días sin merecérmelo. No una sola vez, eso sumado a algo que no voy a olvidar ni a permitirte de nuevo.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto cara a cara?

Bella se reincorporó de su sitio y se arregló el maquillaje mirándose al espejo. Una vez se aseguró de verse no tan mal, abrió la puerta para encararlo. Edward tragó.

—Bien, sigue —la animó él.

Bella cogió aire.

—Me has hecho daño, de la peor de las maneras. Sería algo indigno hacia mí misma dejártelo pasar y hacer como si nada —puntualizó—. ¿Te arrepientes? Entonces eso implicará que no volverás a echarme en cara algo similar.

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo prometerte no volver a equivocarme.

—Y no te pido eso, ojo —le advirtió ella—. Solo digo que jamás vuelvas a usar en mi contra ninguna inseguridad o intimidad que te revele en confianza, porque yo tampoco me aprovecharía de las vulnerabilidades que conozco sobre ti para herirte de una manera tan vil. —Lo miró a los ojos—. No quiero una relación en la que tenga que estar con las defensas puestas todo el tiempo.

—Lo sé, joder, lo sé. —Edward se pasó la mano por el pelo._ Si antes se sentía mal, ahora se sentía fatal_—. Esa no era mi intención, y aunque no sea una justificación, estos días no he tenido la mejor racha…

—Esperaba que la cosa fuera por ahí, porque tú no sueles hablarme así normalmente —subrayó ella—. Pero ten cuidado, Edward. Porque por la misma vía que me conquistaste una vez, me puedes perder.

—Lo he captado, Bella —dijo luciendo de lo más arrepentido. Miraba al suelo y jugaba con los dedos, como un niño pequeño aceptando un castigo.

Con el sentimiento de ternura que le inspiró, decidió darse por satisfecha.

—Me alegro —dijo, recobrando una ternura tremenda por él—. Siento ser tan insistente, pero si no dejábamos las cosas claras ahora, te habrías acostumbrado a repetirlo más veces y no te lo iba a poder tolerar. —indicó—. A mí me respetas de la misma forma en que yo te respeto a ti.

—Eso sí que te lo puedo prometer —intervino rápidamente él, con convicción—. No tengo dudas.

A Bella le encantó la actitud que puso ante ese punto, y Edward pareció captarlo.

—¿Es suficiente para que me perdones ya?

Ella lo pensó por un momento. Tenía sus reservas sobre perdonarlo tan rápido, pero alargarlo porque sí sería lo mismo que cumplir el clásico "ojo por ojo, diente por diente" y no había nada más dañino en una relación que eso, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo, a ella no le nacía esa actitud. Algo que en el fondo la hacía feliz notar, así que... concluido su análisis, miró a Edward a los ojos y dejó que la enamorada sonrisa que mantuvo oculta durante tantos días saliese a la luz.

—Por esta vez, sí.

—¡Gracias! —La emoción se pudo dislumbrar en cada rasgo de su expresión. Pero aún así, para sopresa de cualquiera, no actuó de forma impulsiva ni rápida; sino todo lo contrario... Cogió su rostro entre sus manos, y se dedicó a besarla de una forma casta, romántica y para nada apurada, que concluyó juntando sus frentes.

—Me moría de ganas de hacer esto.

Bella compartió la opinión.

—No eres el único.

Se rieron con complicidad, como el par de perfectos tórtolos en que se habían convertido.

—Te quiero, Bella.

Ella volvió a besarlo, para después mirarlo a los ojos con adoración y con amor.

—Y yo a ti.

Él sonrió y rozó su nariz con la suya, haciéndola sonreír también antes de atrapar sus labios suavemente con los suyos. Y a partir de ahí, poco a poco ese sutil movimiento imperceptible de labios de los dos amantes fue intensificándose cada vez más, de manera que sin ser conscientes se fueron dejando llevar.

Las ansias en ambos los impulsaron a pronto devorarse prácticamente sus bocas y jugar con sus lenguas, que después de tanto tiempo se sentían sedientas. Bella le mordió el labio inferior y Edward atacó la punta de su lengua, algo que la hizo sonreír levemente antes de bajar sus manos a sus piernas e impulsarla a aferrarse a sus caderas. La alzó hasta pegarla contra la pared del interior del baño, eso sin dejar de besarla de manera cuidadosa, pero con profundidad; aferrando las manos a su cabeza mientras las suyas delineaban su espalda.

—Sin duda, lo extrañaba —murmuró él entre besos, algo que Bella no tardó en concordar.

—Créeme que lo entiendo.

Siguiendo a ese ritmo pronto se quedaron sin aire. Edward aprovechó para deslizar los labios por su cuello, como era su costumbre, volviendo a hacer sentir a Bella como en casa.

—¿Chicos?

Y al oír esa voz, enseguida recobraron la consciencia sobre donde… y las condiciones en las que estaban.

**nnn**

—A ver, que si pasó tampoco hay ningún problema —volvió a insistir él—. Solo decidme las zonas que tengo que desinfectar y...

—Por décima vez, ¡que no nos lo montamos en tu baño, Tyler!

Edward bufó cansado mientras Bella se esforzaba por no reír. Sus referencias subidas de tono no llegaban ni por asomo a ser tan graciosas como verlos a los dos en ese plan.

El cumpleañero subió las manos.

—Está bien —aceptó—. Os tomaré la palabra, pero definitivamente seguiré bromeando sobre esto. Una reconciliación en mi casa, oh, qué bonito.

Edward rechistó justo en el momento en que su móvil sonó, así que se lo sacó del bolsillo y lo revisó.

—Mi padre dice que está a cinco minutos —anunció—. Te dejamos, Tyler. Felices 18 otra vez.

—Gracias, pero no hagáis nada escandaloso en la puerta de casa o los vecinos llamarán a la poli.

Edward le dio un golpe bromista en la cabeza antes de pasar ese mismo brazo por el hombro de Bella y guiarla hacia fuera de la casa.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió ella a prisas.

—¡Que vaya bien, Bella!

_Después de todo, la velada había acabado entretenida. _

Mientras esperaban a Carlisle, ellos se quedaron en la puerta de Tyler, acurrucados para soportar el frío. Tenían por delante a Dennis y Ciara, así que en ese aspecto iban regular…

—Mañana nos vemos, ¿no?

Bella asintió, embobada, antes de que él volviera a besarla. _La reconciliación los había puesto un poco mimosos._

—¿En mi casa esta vez, no? —murmuró Bella entre sus labios.

—Sí. —Edward le dio otro pico—. Para mañana será el lugar donde tendremos más privacidad, aunque no sé yo si la necesitemos…

Y ella pisó tierra, rememorando lo que le dijo.

—No, no hace falta —contestó de una forma más distante—. No tienes que pasarlo mal por mí.

—¿De qué hablas?

Bella le lanzó una mirada irónica.

—Ya me dijiste que fue un desastre el otro día —señaló—. Me quedó claro, Edward.

Él hizo una cara de sorpresa, y luego abrió los ojos.

—Oh, joder, ¡no! —se lamentó de mala gana—. Sé que suena fatal, perdón, pero creo que lo malinterpretaste.

Bella no entendía nada.

—¿Eh?

—A ver, dije que sería un desastre repetir lo del viernes, más antes de clase, pero no… por el acto en sí, sino por las consecuencias. —Acabó de decirlo y se rascó la cabeza—. No sé si lo sabías, pero no me viene bien tener otra mancha en calzoncillos o los pantalones.

Bella lo captó al instante.

—¿Es… permanente?

—Sí. Y no solo en la ropa interior, sino también en el pantalón.

La cara de Bella se ensombreció.

—Oh…

—Sí, oh. —Rechistó los dientes—. Tuve que tirar a la basura el pantalón del uniforme que llevaba ese día. Y solo me quedaba este recambio, por eso dije que tendría que estar loco para volver a hacerlo con ropa a esa hora, más aún si se trataba la del colegio.

Bella tenía la solución perfecta, pero se quedó debatiendo por segundos entre si decirla o no hasta que lo soltó.

—Entonces… Podríamos probarlo sin ella.

La cara de Edward era un poema.

—¿Estás segura?

Bella se encogió de hombros, desviando la mirada.

—¿Por qué no?

Él tragó con dificultad, a la vez que escenas sugerentes pasaban por su mente y que se forzó a olvidar. _No era el momento. _

—E-está bien.

Sobra decir, que tan pronto se sentaron en el coche y pudieron sacar el móvil, cada uno empezó a hacer una extensiva investigación en internet por su cuenta…

* * *

**Mmm, como que esto tiene la pinta de ser interesante, ¿no? **👀 😏** Bien. No soy tan mala, este par ha dado una vuelta completa del anterior capítulo a este. **😛** Tal vez demasiado rápida... pero no por mí, sino por ese mismo par de melosos que no se quieren quitar las manos de encima. **😑

💎** ¡Hola otra vez! **😊** Pese al "caos" de estos días, tampoco ha pasado tanto desde mi actualización habitual jeje. Sí, es que mientras algunos tienen tiempo libre a causa del encierro, otras personitas como yo tenían una buena cantidad de trabajo programada para este fin de semana a la que además se sumó a la del inicio de esta. ¡Yeii..! Sí, si alguien me quiere transferir un poco de su tiempo libre lo agradeceré. **

💎** ¡Por cierto, gracias por todos los comentarios del anterior cap! **😍** Me quedé gratamente sorprendida y encantada de que comentaran otra vez personas que llevaban tiempo sin hacerlo. **😭** Lo valoro muchísimo, de corazón os lo digo. **❤️

💎** Y en fin, ¡nada me haría más feliz que recibir lo mismo con este cap si os ha gustado! ** ** Bella ha aclarado muchas cosas, que realmente son vitales para una relación (y que muy pocas son conscientes de que necesitan aclararse). Cuesta mucho, pero al parecer el que le de tantas vueltas a las cosas le hace sacar conclusiones a la velocidad de la luz, oye. **😅

💎** ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo el apoyo! Y hasta la próxima semana (recordad, sobre el martes o miércoles ahora). **

**Kisses! **😘😘😘


	48. Descubrimientos emocionantes

**46\. Descubrimientos emocionantes**

Bella bajó las escaleras y se encontró a Lillian en el sofá del sala, sosteniendo una taza de café entre sus manos, con la mirada una mirada seria y zambullida de un modo enigmático en la nada.

—¿Lillian?

Giró la cabeza y sus rasgos se dulcificaron.

—¡Bella! —la saludó con una notoria ilusión, dejando el café en la mesita—. Buenos días, tesoro. ¿Dónde vas tan guapa hoy?

Ella hizo un falso gesto de complacencia._ Había esperado que no se notase tanto…_

—A ninguna parte, solo he estado probándome lo que tengo en mi cuarto y no suelo usar. —Sonrió con cortesía—. ¿Qué tal estás?

—Pues aquí donde me ves, esperando a tu padre —contestó en un suspiro—. Había quedado con él, pero al parecer no hay manera de que lo saquen de esa oficina.

—¿Cuánto llevas aquí?

La mujer hizo un gesto con la mano, restándole importancia.

—Nada, alrededor de un cuarto de hora.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron ampliamente.

—¿Tanto? —exclamó con sorpresa—. Qué raro, si él suele ser puntualísmo. ¿A qué hora exacta te dijo que vinieras?

Ella movió la cabeza, con un aire culpable.

—Dentro de cinco minutos…

_Entonces ya todo cuadraba._

—En cualquier momento sale, pero tendrías que comenzar a contar a partir de ahora —le explicó con paciencia—. Debes comprender que él es así de estricto con el tiempo. Ni muy antes, ni tan después…

Lillian le dio la razón.

—Sí, empiezo a verlo claro. —Esbozó una mueca—. Pero también he descubierto durante estos días que detrás de esa mente cerrada, se esconde alguien con un gran valor, ¿sabes? Jamás… me hubiera imaginado la iniciativa que esconde detrás de la empresa y sus construcciones.

A Bella le sorprendió que su padre se lo contara, aunque a la vez le alegró conocer la opinión de Lillian al respecto.

—A mí me lo explicó desde pequeña, solo que en un formato de juego —comentó risueña, para proceder acompañando su discurso de diversos gestos con las manos—. Me daba un mapa grande del país y me señalaba, por una parte, las zonas y el tipo de casas que había y, por otra, una pancarta con lo que la gente necesitaba. Me explicaba en qué ciudades había más casas que gente viviendo, y en cuáles a la inversa —indicó—. Lo malo era que no había ningún lugar en el que se construyera pensando en la situación de la demanda, que en este caso, son las personas.

—Sí, veo que te interesó por ello.

Bella asintió con convicción.

—Tanto, que de un campamento de jóvenes emprendedores al que asistí en verano cuando tuve entre 12 y 13 años, saqué muchas ideas nuevas y proyectos para el negocio de mi padre —añadió con orgullo—. Sobre todo centrándome en la labor humanitaria.

Lillian esbozó una expresión de aprobación.

—Recién estoy entendiendo por qué viajaba tanto, si no es la función habitual al final —comentó como curiosidad—. El panorama cambia mucho cuando te enteras de lo que pasa.

—Pues el problema de las viviendas y el mercado lleva siendo un conflicto existente durante muchos años —argumentó Bella con dureza—. No solo en este país, sino en muchos. Mi padre trata de ser uno de los que buscan solución en los tipos de construcción que la empresa llega a llevar a cabo, pero no es fácil.

Lillian esbozó una sonrisa.

—Es por eso que quiero que vayamos a ver una amiga que tengo en el ayuntamiento, ella se encarga justo de financiar proyectos como los que tu padre pretende hacer —le explicó con decisión.

—¿Nos vamos, Lillian?

En eso apareció por detrás la figura de Charlie Swan, que a pesar de estar enfocado en Lillian, una vez vio a su hija inclinó la cabeza con sorpresa. El móvil de Lillian se escuchó a lo lejos.

—Sí, eh, debo contestar —señaló ella, levantándose deprisa—. Te espero fuera, Charlie. ¡Adiós, princesa!

Las dos mujeres se despidieron con la cordialidad de siempre, pero una vez se fue una, Bella se quedó con un Charlie que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

—¿Por qué hoy vas tan arreglada?

_Bella maldijo por dentro._

—Solo me estaba probando lo que tengo y no suelo usar —comentó como quien no quiere la cosa—. ¿Has estado explicando la idea central de la empresa a Lillian?

Por suerte, el nuevo tema le pareció suficientemente interesante para desviarlo del anterior…

—Era necesario —se justificó él, preparándose para relatar los hechos con el entusiasmo que le nacía de por sí—. Acabamos hablando de costes, empezando por el del material, y yo acabé cuestionando: ¿Tienes idea del coste que implica salir del estándar de vivienda tradicional para empezar a construir una adaptada a lo que la gente necesita ahora? ¿Más ajustada a un precio asequible, al gusto y necesidad de la demanda? Y encima luego el ayuntamiento tiene el descaro de pedir que no vivan ocho personas en un piso, cuando ponen tantas restricciones remediarlo.

Bella asintió ante las palabras de su padre.

—Ya, lo entiendo —concordó con pesar—. En fin, ¿vas a dejar a tu acompañante esperando todo el día?

—Sí, es mejor que vaya. —Se detuvo y frunció el ceño—. ¿Tú no ibas hoy a estudiar a la casa de Edward?

Bella desvió la mirada y negó.

—No, hoy no.

Él se quedó visiblemente extrañado. _Ella rezaba para que eso fuera todo._

—Bueno, está bien —aceptó Charlie, aunque con la duda de si era mejor indagar más o no—. Para cualquier cosa…

—Te llamo o Rachel se queda por aquí —finalizó Bella con una sonrisa comprensiva. Su padre le devolvió el gesto.

—Que tengas un buen día.

—¡Tú igual! —exclamó despidiéndolo con la mano hasta que su rostro desapareció por detrás de la puerta.

Bella cogió el móvil sujetado por la cintura de su falda y entró a WhatsApp mientras iba caminando a largos pasos hacia la cocina.

_"¿Dónde estás?"_

_"En la esquina de tu casa, esperando a que tu padre y Lillian se marchen. Ah, un momento, ya lo han hecho."_

Ella miró hacia el techo.

—¿Buscas algo, Bella?

La susodicha negó con la cabeza mientras sonreía a Rachel, quien se encontraba cambiando a dos ollas de fogones.

—Solo uno de los bombones que compraste ayer —le comunicó mientras los buscaba en la encimera de mármol y hacía lo pertinente—. Voy a estar en mi cuarto, ¿puedes no interrumpirme en un rato?

—Está bien.

Bella asintió y salió de allí, desenvolviendo uno de los dulces solo lo suficiente para devorarlo sin mancharse los dedos.

_"Ven, aprovecha que Rachel está en la cocina."_

_"Eso hago. Hasta ahora."_

Bella volvió a sujetar el móvil en la banda elástica de su prenda inferior y se arregló el peinado, como si fuera el último detalle a retocar. Edward se iba a llevar una gran sorpresa al verla.

Al segundo de que lo pensara, oyó un toque en la puerta.

—¡Abre!

Ella se apresuró a hacerlo, vigilando bien que Rachel no lo hubiera escuchado. Cuando abrió, Edward dejó caer sus brazos, bufando, hasta que de pronto, reparó en ella.

—¿Y bien?

Edward se quedó boquiabierto. Bella llevaba el pelo suelto, como pocas veces lo había hecho, y los pequeños rayos de luz que se colaban por la puerta se reflejaban en pequeños destellos marrones que lo tenían hipnotizado. Mientras ella hacía muecas raras, a la expectativa de su reacción, descubrió que algunos detalles de su cara habían sido resaltados con sutiles colores cálidos, y por último… se fijó en esa dichosa falda marrón, a juego con la camisa crema que ocultaba sus llenos pechos, y que acababa hasta la mitad de sus gruesos muslos y resaltaba su forma como ninguna otra…

—¿Edward?

Él tragó.

—Estás… preciosa.

Y después de verla, hasta oírla reír lo encendía.

—¿Tú también te has arreglado, no?

_En realidad, una camiseta y unos pantalones no se comparaban a eso —pensó él. _

Ella rozó su hombro para cerrar la puerta, y él respiró hondo para calmarse mientras Bella echaba un ojo al pasillo de la derecha.

—¿Vamos arriba?

—Sí…

Él fue subiendo mientras ella vigilaba por detrás, en silencio, hasta que por fin ambos alcanzaron la planta de arriba y giraron a la izquierda para ir a la habitación que querían.

—Recuérdame por qué estamos haciendo esto…

—Porque es la única manera de que Rachel me permita encerrarme en mi cuarto por un rato… —le contestó picarona, justo después de cerrar la puerta.

Edward hizo un falso sonido de reproche.

—Mentirosa…

—Técnicamente hoy no he mentido a nadie —replicó con suficiencia—. ¿Te has lavado las manos?

Edward no se esperaba esa pregunta.

—Eh, ¿sí…?

—¿Hace cuánto?

Él lo pensó.

—No sé, la última vez que lo necesité en casa, tal vez.

Bella asintió.

—Siendo así, al baño —dijo cogiéndolo de la muñeca.

—¿Eh?

Lo miró por encima del hombro.

—¿No pensarás que me vas a tocar de una forma tan íntima sin una higiene adecuada, verdad?

Él se quedó mudo.

—No…

—Pues vamos. —Y recobró su labor de arrastrarlo hasta allí.

**nnn**

Lo bueno de la casa de Bella era que tenía baño propio dentro de la habitación y, en caso de necesitarlo, no tenían que estar saliendo al pasillo como en la de Edward. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo también le daba margen al último para sentirse más confiado y empezar a hacer bromas infantiles.

—¡Edward! —se quejó ella con gracia—. ¡No me tires agua!

—¡Dame algo para secarme entonces! —le respondió a la castaña que seguía agachada en el mueble bajo la pica, desde donde al final le tendió con una mano una toalla pequeña.

—¡Ten! —exclamó con un bufido—. Estaba recién lavada.

—Gracias.

Y con la otra mano escondida y mojada, aprovechó para lanzarle el resto de gotas que pudo a la cara.

—¡Eh!

Ella rio como una niña pequeña mientras Edward acababa de secarse, y, en venganza, la retenía abrazada a él sin dejarla escapar. Estando así, Bella percibió algo curioso.

—¿Es mi idea o hueles a frutas?

Él bajó la mirada, avergonzado.

—Leí que a las mujeres os atraía ese olor, por las feromonas…

Bella se tomó unos segundos para procesarlo.

—Al menos es mil veces mejor que el AXE —comentó con gracia. No obstante, Edward se lo tomó como toda una sorpresa.

—¿No te gusta ese desodorante?

—¿Bromeas? —exclamó ella—. Es la cosa más repelente con la que me he chocado en mi vida. Y más cuando los chicos salís del gimnasio oliendo como si os hubierais echado una botella entera. _Iugh._

Edward rio por su expresión y la besó castamente, gesto que ella aprovechó para profundizar aún más, con intención.

—Sabes a chocolate… —murmuró un Edward deleitado.

_Bingo._

—Yo también he investigado lo mío —sonrió coqueta—. Es afrodisíaco para quien lo prueba. Y por el pastel del cumpleaños de Tyler… recuerdo que nos funcionó bien.

Edward la observó con picardía.

—Sí, bastante bien —concordó, dándole un rápido besito—. Aunque por ti misma ya eres todo lo dulce que pudiese necesitar.

Esa frase llegó a enternecer el corazón de Bella, de una manera que la impulsó a besarlo sin poder resistirse, sintiéndose dichosa de que encima Edward la correspondiese con la misma magnitud. Ella sopló el aliento sobre sus suaves labios húmedos, y los besó de forma casta para luego alentarlo a proseguir con un ritmo frenético. La lengua de él repasó su labio inferior, antes de que la de Bella lánguidamente acariciara de forma astuta y maestra la suya. Ella cogió su rostro entre las manos, sintiendo como sus brazos y piernas se llenaban de adrenalina por aquella exploración mutua capaz de encenderles las mejillas.

—¿Vamos a la cama?

—Sí…

Edward los acomodó a ambos sobre el colchón y, acto seguido, siguieron con su sesión de besuqueos interminables. Empezaron a jugar con los ritmos de manera que de besos feroces, demoledores, que les hacía vibrar hasta la punta de la lengua, pasaban a cándidos y tímidos picos sin previo aviso; frustrantes para colmarles la paciencia, pero que al mismo tiempo los excitaba sobremanera. Ambos iban de repasar la lengua por el labio inferior del otro y abrir sus bocas como invitación a un beso voraz, a aquellos inexpertos movimientos accidentales que les sacaba una que otra mirada de afecto y comprensión.

Trataban de aplicar sus conocimientos, pero se dieron cuenta que en la tan placentera práctica su memoria volaba. A pesar de eso, siguieron siendo ellos. Con unos besos profundizaban, con otros trataban de llevar la contraria al otro… De manera que no faltaron sonrisas, muecas o carcajadas durante de ese indefinido periodo de tiempo.

—¿Hasta dónde quieres avanzar? —preguntó Bella en un momento dado.

Edward tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo magnífico para escucharla.

_Verla a los ojos mientras sentía su aliento chocando contra la humedad de sus labios lo estaba llevando al límite._

—¿Hasta dónde quieres avanzar tú? —le devolvió la pregunta.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Si te parece bien, pensé en empezar a tocarnos bajo la ropa —dijo rozando los hinchados labios de Edward para no romper el ambiente—. Y solo quitárnosla cuando sea esencial. Para que no sea tan apresurado, ¿no?

Ella se estiró bajo su cuerpo, acentuando un pequeño escote de sus pechos.

—Me parece bien.

Edward, motivado por la imagen, se atrevió a colar sus manos detrás de su cabellera que tanto le gustaba, sin embargo, el capricho de su mente chocó con la realidad.

—No me toques la raíz, por favor —le pidió ella mientras retiraba sus manos de ahí rápidamente—. Sé que a ti te gusta, pero mi pelo se pone grasiento.

—Ah, vale.

_Como esos, Edward supuso que también tendrían que hablar sobre detalles con los que el otro no estuviese a gusto. _

No obstante, al percibirle un aire culpable, ella trató de animarle.

—Sobre el resto no digo nada. —Y se enfocó en hacerle olvidar rápidamente la mala pasada. Decidió que ya habían calentado lo suficiente para comenzar a emigrar hacia otras zonas, así que de manera traviesa, Bella empezó a repartirle tímidos besos por el mentón, uno la nuez de su cuello —aunque, por si acaso, sin presionar en lo absoluto—; hasta llegar a bajar la parte superior de la camiseta y darle una lamida en el hueco de su clavícula.

—¡Hey!

Ella se aplaudió por su gesto. _Aunque no lo había excitado, al menos lo había divertido_. Decidió unir sus manos a la acción, las cuales fue deslizando por los brazos entrenados de Edward, por su tersa espalda e inclusive por su zona baja, mientras él seguía manteniendo las suyas aferradas a su cintura y no parecía tener intenciones de cambiar.

_A Bella le incomodaba la idea de ser la única intentando ir más allá, lo que sin duda también le impedía mantenerse "dentro del ambiente"._

Sin querer rendirse, cogió una de las manos masculinas y la situó por debajo de su falda mientras se acercaba a una distancia prudente de su oído.

—Tócame más, si quieres.

Al segundo siguiente, el borde de la oreja de Edward se comenzó a enrojecer mientras él asentía, nervioso.

—Me gusta tanto que lleves la iniciativa en estos casos…

_Y eso acabó por romper la magia._

—En realidad —intervino Bella pasando saliva—, preferiría que lo hicieras tú.

Edward no tenía cara de esperárselo.

—Creía que a ti te gustaba, por tu insistencia en avanzar y…

Ella movió la cabeza.

—Pues no —le aclaró con sinceridad—. Lo hice porque tú no te lanzabas y sentía que estábamos a la par en ese punto. Pero en el fondo, me siento más segura cuando tú participas y no me haces quedar como si fuese la única que quiere… dar otros pasos. No es lo mío.

Edward asintió, procesando sus palabras.

—Ya. ¿Y qué tal si los dos llevamos la delantera?

Bella pestañeó varias veces.

—¿Eso se puede?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Lo intentaremos.

Él se inclinó a darle un pico y la levantó de la cama para sentarla encima de tus piernas.

—¿A la misma altura está bien para ti?

Ella asintió, muy a gusto con su idea, y él acabó por convencerla al darle otro besito rápido en la punta de la nariz. Siguió con otro diminuto en sus labios, y volvió a repetir el movimiento tratando recuperar la placentera sintonía de antes. En poco tiempo ella volvió a sentir las manos de Edward de nuevo en sus glúteos, los cuales amasó, acarició con cuidado y a los que, seguidamente, propinó una palmada.

—¡Edward! —escupió entre risas.

—¡Quería probar!

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras él acariciaba el exterior de sus muslos. Ambos volvieron a buscar el placer a través de sus bocas, mientras los dedos de Bella se aventuraban a dibujar en su camiseta parámetros indefinidos. Los pasó por la zona del pecho y en ese mismo punto, rascó con suavidad.

—Bella…

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó. Él asintió de inmediato, a lo que ella hizo lo mismo otra vez. Se paró a besar de nuevo el hueco en su clavícula y bajó las manos lentamente hasta sus muslos, muy cerca de su ingle—. Pues también me gustaría que hicieses eso mismo conmigo.

Él tragó, y asintió.

Las manos de Edward no tardaron nada en deslizarse dentro de su espalda para acariciarla en la misma medida. Bella no sintió más que cosquillas, y creía que eso se prolongaría hasta que él rascó levemente sus pechos por encima de la camisa y sujetador.

Entonces ella se derritió…

—Más fuerte.

Y Bella se apresuró en guiar sus manos para que se mantuvieran en el punto exacto donde las quería y con la presión que deseaba. No se imaginaba que notara tanta sensibilidad en los pezones a pesar de las capas, pero así era, y a Edward no podía ilusionarle más el hecho de saber que podía complacerla.

—¿Se siente bien?

—Sí…

Y mientras él procedía en su labor, motivado por su reacción y su ayuda, Bella bajó una de las manos hasta posarla en su muslo, el cual apretó antes de irse en dirección a su ingle. Lo miró a los ojos cuando lo tocó ahí, y captó el preciso momento en el que Edward saltó sobre su sitio.

A ella se le escapó la risa.

—¿Tan sensible estás?

Edward bufó

—¿Acaso tú no?

Bella amasó la protuberancia en el pantalón, y él casi se venía ahí mismo.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó con un deje de inocencia, pero alerta al mismo tiempo por todavía no tener confirmación de su parte.

—P-Por ahora sí.

Él también puso una mano sobre la suya para guiarla igual que ella lo hacía con él mientras seguía rascando el punto más sensible de su pecho._ Si ya así se sentía tan voluminoso y lleno en la mano…_

Edward no tardó en notar que Bella estaba comenzando a restregarse en su pierna en búsqueda de alguna forma de alivio. Y al ver la acción, llevó la mano sobre la de Bella en su pantalón y la ubicó justo debajo de su falda. Sentir la delicada piel de su carne entre sus dedos mientras ella se deslizaba en pequeñas sacudidas era lo más erótico que podía existir sobre el planeta tierra.

Pero para Bella, la sustitución de su pierna hizo que el placer que sentía en ese punto se difuminara. De todas maneras, la conexión entre sus ojos nunca fue tan fuerte como cuando vieron la imagen erótica de uno sucumbiendo al placer por la mano del otro. El ritmo de sus respiraciones se aceleró, y los movimientos del otro los llevaron a rozar el límite.

—Bella…

—¿Qué?

Edward detuvo la mano que ella mantenía posada sobre su ingle.

—No creo que aguante más…

Bella captó lo que significaba enseguida.

—Oh, pues, si quieres quitarte… ya…

—¿Segura?

Ella asintió. Edward la movió de su regazo para arrodillarse en la cama, deslizó hacia abajo del cierre de los pantalones y, junto al elástico de los bóxers… se los bajó.

* * *

💎**Vaya, la cosa está interesante. **👀** No es que este sea el +18 más candente de la historia todavía, **🔥** pero los niños están aprendiendo. No pienso poner aquí a dos pares de expertos que acaben haciéndose explotar de placer en segundos cuando recién están conociendo sus cuerpos. De momento, la cosa irá evolucionando como la parejita de tortolitos quiera. **❤️

💎**¡Hola! **😊** Vengo con un capítulo larguísimo y el anuncio de que el siguiente cap, jeje, será básicamente la segunda parte de este. Veremos qué pasa, porque la hora de quitarse la ropa llegó. ** 😎😎😎** ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Qué esperáis que pase? ¿Esto hasta dónde va a llegar ahora? **😏🔥

💎 😛** Gracias por vuestros comentarios y todo el apoyo que me mostráis en las redes sociales y aquí. **😭😭😭❤️** Es lo más bonito del mundo mundial.**

**Un saludo para todas las que estáis en casa, que todo vaya bien, y hasta la próxima semana.**

**Kisses! **😘😘😘


	49. Misterios a la vista

**47\. Misterios a la vista**

Bella observó con un profundo y analítico interés la erección de Edward.

Alcanzaba a estar un poco más levantada que del todo horizontal y se veía un poco curvada hacia la izquierda. Pero si algo tenía la anatomía masculina… era una forma altamente cambiante.

—¿Es siempre así? ¿O crece más?

Edward tragó, mirando abajo.

—Pues creo que esto es lo que suele alcanzar. Aunque también depende de cuan excitado esté…

Bella asintió.

—Pensaba que llegaba a chocar el pubis y tal…

—Cuando me tumbo de espaldas, sí —le aclaró.

—Oh, vale.

Edward se rascó la cabeza y soltó un pequeño mohín. Por la expresión que tenía, Bella tuvo miedo de que hubiese interpretado sus preguntas como señal de que estaba decepcionada.

—¿Edward?

—¿Qué? —preguntó con la barbilla todavía inclinada.

Disimulando una pequeña sonrisa, acortó los centímetros que los separaban y le dio un pequeño beso.

—¿Sabes que tienes un tamaño estupendo, no? —Él la miró con cara de póker—. En serio, mira que me estaba asustando cuando busqué la media griega y británica en internet…

Y la vergüenza dejó paso a estruendosa carcajada.

—Pues me alegra que estés conforme.

—Si en sí ya se ve grande, tonto —refunfuñó ella echándole otro vistazo—. Además, también tiene una bonita forma…

—Ya, ya me ha quedado claro, gracias —la interrumpió poniéndose incómodo—. No es que lo vea como algo de lo que preocuparme, es verdad, solo que… por un momento pensé que tú tendrías expectativas…

Ella alzó las cejas y él negó.

—Perdón.

—No pasa nada.

Y entonces fue el turno de Edward para sonreír.

—Te estás poniendo roja —señaló divertido, ante lo que ella apartó la vista.

—Habló el señor tomate…

Pero al chico le fascinó aquella reacción, porque casi siempre le pasaba a él en lugar de a ella. _Y le quedaba tan bien ese rosa indefinido en sus mejillas_…

—Edward…

—¿Sí?

—Y tú… ehm…—Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, repasando los bordes de su falda—. ¿También quieres que me quite lo de abajo?

Edward volvió a parpadear otra vez, sintiendo que la sangre restante de su cuerpo se acumulaba instantáneamente en un punto fijo.

—Bu-bueno, creo que es mejor que lo hicieras —acabó por concordar él con el volumen de voz más bajo posible—. Es que si no, no sé dónde está qué…

—Tranquilo. —Bella lo entendía y agradecía su confesión—. Más bien, ¿me las quieres quitar tú o…?

—¡¿Yo?! —exclamó sorprendido, aunque aquello fue más similar a un grito.

—Sí… —dijo insegura—. Sino ya me…

—No, no —se apresuró a responderle—. Lo hago yo.

—Vale… —Ella lo miró por encima de sus pestañas y luego se echó en la cama, quedando tendida al lado de él. Tragó con fuerza, y Edward vio que desde esa perspectiva a Bella se le quitó la valentía.

_Ahora le tocaba a ella exponer su parte más vulnerable._

No dejaba de tener nervios, aunque quisiera hacerse la atrevida de los dos. Empatizando con su estado, Edward se estiró a su lado para besarla en los labios por un tiempo ni tan corto ni tan prolongado. Acto seguido, aprovechando esa cercanía, ambos se quedaron con sus frentes pegadas y mirándose a los ojos durante unos segundos.

—Te quiero —le susurró él.

—Y yo a ti.

Pasado el momento, Edward se reincorporó y creyó notar a Bella más segura de sí misma. Empezaba a darse cuenta de que las muestras de cariño restablecían la confianza entre ellos y atenuaban sus inseguridades frente al otro.

—Edward —nombró con suavidad.

—¿Sí?

Ella metió su mano entre la camisa y la falda y le dio su móvil.

—Déjamelo en el escritorio, por favor —le pidió—. Y mejor que recojas el tuyo, creo que está en el suelo ahora.

Él tardó un segundo en reaccionar.

—Joder…

Y se fue a rescatarlo de sus pantalones, enredados con sus zapatos y calcetines, mientras oía las risas de Bella desde la cama. Ella aprovechó para también quitarse el calzado, aunque una vista directa de su redondo trasero la distrajo en el proceso. Después de que Edward puso a ambos dispositivos a salvo, volvió a su sitio. Y tras verlo dudar en qué ángulo ubicarse, Bella entreabrió las piernas, con lo que él pudo apreciar una sutil vista de sus bragas blancas.

Edward se quedó embobado en ese punto hasta que volvió a subir a su rostro.

—Eh… ¿puedo…?

—Sí, ya te he dicho que sí. —Y para enfatizar su punto, Bella se subió el borde de la falda hasta el ombligo, para que ya nada le tapase el panorama de sus caderas para abajo.

Él cerró los ojos cuando notó su sexo endurecerse aún más. Eso dificultó sus intenciones, por lo que se vio en la necesidad de dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás para situarse a la altura de sus rodillas, ligeramente separadas, y tener acceso de subir sus manos hasta su cintura.

Una vez así, cogió el extremo de las finas bragas con un encaje de algodón en el borde y las bajó a un ritmo continuo hasta las rodillas. Ella alzó las caderas para que pudiese acabar de quitárselas, junto a la falda. Y solo cuando ambas prendas estuvieron fuera, Edward se percató de algo que le quitó el habla.

—E…estás…

Bella asintió, volviendo a juntar sus piernas.

—Depilada, sí.

Edward tragó, sintiéndose levemente avergonzado.

_Él no lo estaba._

—¿Te acuerdas que una vez te dije que lo de la salida al _nightclub_ no fue lo único que ocultaba a mi padre? —preguntó Bella—. Ya, pues lo otro era esto.

Edward pestañeó, volviendo a recobrar el sentido. _Jamás hubiera adivinado de qué se trataba…_

—Ah —se limitó a decir—. Yo…ehm, bueno, ¿debería de…?

—Como quieras —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Yo es que ya estoy acostumbrada a ir a hacérmelo desde hace tiempo, por higiene y… porque me gusta más así.

—De acuerdo. ¿Pero no te incomoda que yo…?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Si lo mío lo hubiésemos decidido entre ambos, hombre, sería injusto; pero no es así, y ese es tu cuerpo, Edward —afirmó con convicción—. Estará bien lo que tú prefieras, yo no tengo problema.

Su respuesta lo calmó un poco. A continuación, Bella se reincorporó y volvió a donde estaba.

—¿Volvemos a situarnos a la misma altura?

Edward sonrió y le dio un pequeño pico.

—Claro. ¿Eso te hace sentir mejor?

Ella asintió, ante lo que él prosiguió confiado. Dejó de lado la imagen de su pubis al descubierto junto a la tentadora raja de su sexo, y pasó directamente al pequeño escote de la camisa, que si no fuera por el modelo de la misma, no sería visible. Cada uno de los botones seguían abrochados hasta la máxima altura posible posible, aunque igual la forma voluminosa de sus pechos era muy notoria. Y por lo mismo, incluso con una tela de por medio, él no pudo retener el impulso repartir pequeños besitos en cada uno; eso a la vez que iba observando la reacción de Bella con algún que otro vistazo.

Ella lo miraba encandilada, sintiendo la presión caliente de sus labios y, sobre todo, su intención de adorarla. Otra sensación se unió a la lista en cuanto su mano izquierda sustituyó a sus labios y amasó su pecho, deteniéndose especialmente cerca de la altura de sus pezones.

—¿Voy bien?

—Sí… —Bella acabó de guiar a Edward hacia el punto exacto para experimentar las sensaciones con mayor precisión.

Entonces, a él le entró el miedo.

—¿Y Rachel no nos va a escuchar?

Bella se removió con las caricias en círculos que le brindaba alrededor de su ombligo con la mano derecha y se retorció cuando la misma se coló por el hueco de su cintura.

—Cuando la aviso, ella no sube a la segunda planta. —Tragó, sabiendo que estaba tan cerca de…

Edward desplazó sus dedos hacia las líneas de su ingle desnuda mientras la besaba, justo antes de levantar uno de sus muslos y repasar la parte trasera de su piel. Rascó con la mano izquierda el pecho de Bella por encima de la camisa, al mismo tiempo que con los dedos de la derecha exploraba el interior de sus muslos. Bella entreabrió las piernas y entonces él pudo ahondar en la textura caliente y resbaladiza de sus labios femeninos.

—Es tan suave…

Bella sonrió encima de su boca. Edward se entretuvo solo tocando la superficial de sus pliegues, pero casi ni se atrevía a rozar más allá.

—Creo…. que necesito ver —señaló en voz baja.

Ella suspiró.

—De acuerdo.

Entonces dejaron las caricias a un lado mientras que Bella se sentaba y se acomodaba mejor. Apoyó su pierna izquierda doblada justo frente las rodillas de Edward y abrió la otra en un ángulo mayor a 90 grados, lo que dejaba su intimidad expuesta en plenitud ante los del chico.

Edward se quedó contemplando aquella visión erótica y majestuosa de su sexo. Era rojizo, brillante de su humedad propia y parecía estar compuesto de tantas capas como una rosa… lo que veía muy complicado de abarcar a simple vista. Había leído y recordado centrarse únicamente en la parte de arriba las primeras veces, instrucción que pensaba seguir al pie de la letra. Y tras localizar la pequeña protuberancia en la cima, escondida con la misma timidez de su dueña en esos momentos, rozó los alrededores para justo después seguir y… presionarla.

—¡AU! —se quejó Bella apartando sus dedos de un manotazo—. ¡¿Pero qué haces?!

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Tocarte.

—¡Eso ha dolido! —exclamó con un enfado en estado puro.

Él volvió a mirar abajo, sin entender nada.

—Pero si es tu clítoris…

—¡La cosa es que duele! —Hizo un sonido de pesadez—. Tal vez no estoy lo suficientemente lubricada…

Mirando al frente ella se cruzó con la erección de Edward, tambaleándose ligeramente.

—¿No estabas excitada hace minutos atrás?

Bella alzó la cabeza hacia él y bufó.

—No es lo mismo. Hace unos minutos no… agh, no sé, Edward. —Negó, viéndose sin respuesta—. Me he acobardado.

_Y él no podía comprenderla más._

—Eh. —Acarició su mano y esbozó una leve sonrisa—. Estamos igual, ¿vale? Si no estás excitada, yo estoy muriéndome de los nervios por haberte fallado. Y supongo que será lo mismo a la inversa. No somos perfectos y tampoco tenemos experiencia en esto. Pero nos queremos y estamos aquí para aprender a hacer sentir bien al otro, ¿no?

Ella asintió.

—Sí, creo que sí.

Y al terminar, Edward buscó el refugio de sus labios con ansias desesperadas; lo que los sumió a ambos en una especie de desahogo, librándolos de cualquier estado de nervios o pudor. Los besos se habían convertido en su contacto de confort que les ayudaba a conectar mejor con el otro y comunicarse con los únicos sonidos incontenibles que profesaban en ellos. Cuando sus labios se dejaron ir, Edward acarició la mejilla de Bella con cariño y siguió pegado a su boca a través de besos fugaces, aunque voraces, que acabaron la tarea de dejarlos sin aliento.

—¿Más tranquila?

Ella sonrió a la vez que él regresaba a su lugar.

—Sí, gracias.

—No me des las gracias —replicó Edward—, yo siento lo mismo que tú.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—Eso no es lo que parece. —Levantó su pierna doblada para rozar su erección levemente.

Edward respiró hondo.

—Créeme, estoy tan nervioso que siento que está a nada de caer en picado.

Ella soltó una pequeña risita. Pero pronto, motivada por la curiosidad, una de sus manos se estiró hacia su miembro y lo empezó a frotar de arriba a abajo con suavidad. _Estaba caliente._

Edward gimió.

—¿A ti no te duele nada? —preguntó Bella mientras notaba la mezcla entre piel lisa y rugosa bajo su tacto.

Él negó en rotundo.

—Es una sensación bastante… agradable, la verdad.

Bella asintió y se centró en trabajar más alrededor de la punta. Edward siseó, y eso se convirtió en música para sus oídos.

—Creo que yo preferiría toques más suaves —opinó ella soltando su virilidad. No obstante, Edward decidió concentrarse en su pecho y trabajarlo como sabía que le gustaba.

—¿Era así?

Bella volvió a poner su mano sobre la suya para guiarla y, una vez que él encontró la zona, lo dejó ahí, amasando y rascando con suavidad. Ella tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras que Edward se inclinaba hacia delante, con el propósito de que su erección no rozara donde no tocaba, para besar su cuello de forma fogosa.

—Mmm…

—¿Ves que no pasa nada por tomarnos nuestro tiempo…? —cuestionó él.

Bella le obligo a apartarse y tomó de nuevo su erección, afianzándola aún más su mano. Edward se vio inmerso en el placer que le generó.

—Cuánta razón tienes… —dijo orgullosa.

Ella aprovechó ese momento y llevó su otra mano a trabajar justo en la zona de su escroto. Lo acarició un poco y estiró hacia abajo con mucho cuidado, mientras que realizaba el movimiento inverso con el tronco de su miembro…

Él jadeó.

—¿Entonces este era un buen truco?

Y siguió haciendo el mismo movimiento contrario, de más leve a más rápido y vuelta a empezar.

—Bella, para… —le ordenó mientras retiraba su mano en el acto. Ella lució extrañada.

—¿Qué?

Él respiró hondo.

—Estoy demasiado excitado…

—Ah… —Y por impulso sus ojos fueron abajo.

La curiosidad de su cara solo lo enloqueció más, así que Edward volvió a tirarse hacia delante para invadir su boca, intentando otorgarle el máximo placer posible a Bella con sus labios y sus manos al mismo tiempo. Eso… mientras hacía de todo para recordar las lecciones de su investigación.

—Edward…

Él se separó de ella y volvió a su antigua posición, tomándose un segundo para estudiar su intimidad. Recorrió con los dedos su Monte de Venus. Con cuidado, lo cubrió con suaves caricias, y poco a poco fue bajando a las cercanías su botón de placer. Primero por la zona de la piel, luego por sus labios, casi sin tocarlos, hasta que al final, optó por presionar su pequeña protuberancia hinchada por encima del capuchón.

—¡Justo ahí! —Bella tembló sin querer, lo que a Edward le hizo sentir esperanzado.

—¿He acertado?

Ella hizo un leve asentimiento y él trató de repetir la acción sobre el mismo sitio, una y otra vez, hasta que fue combinando entre darle leves toques y presionar un poco.

Bella fue empujando sus caderas contra sus dedos, volviendo a sentir el familiar gustito que le provocaba rozarse, a la vez que reanudaba los movimientos sobre su erección. Acomodó su pierna más cerca de la rodilla de Edward para brindar más facilidad en el movimiento de ambos.

Entonces él ya no solo la tocaba en una dirección, sino todo su punto de placer conjunto con el capuchón encima, hasta que en un par de vueltas, probó a rozarlo directamente.

Bella dio un salto y respiró agitada.

—¿Cómo se ha sentido? —preguntó Edward.

—Demasiado bien…

Y ante aquella respuesta positiva él siguió mimando a su clítoris mientras que ella acariciaba con más rapidez su erección, acción para la que el líquido preseminal que brotó de la punta le fue de mucha ayuda.

Edward sentía como su sexo latía contra la mano de Bella. Quien lo aprisionaba en su palma caliente por la fricción, aunque con su típica suavidad, sumada al ritmo continuo y sostenido que había logrado conseguir. Se sentía a ella, sabía como a ella.

Él puso uno de sus manos sobre las suyas y la guió, a la vez que ella ponía una de las suyas sobre la de él y guiaba el movimiento de su botón de placer.

En cuatro caricias más, Bella empezó a agitarse y retorcerse en pequeños espasmos mientras entreabría la boca. Una ola de excitación recorrió a Edward mientras la miraba absorto, y en cuanto ella abrió sus ojos reanudando el ritmo rápido sobre su miembro, él tampoco pudo evitar alcanzar el orgasmo.

Bella sintió su esencia caliente en la pierna y en la mano, aunque lo restante cayó sobre sus sábanas.

—Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… —Edward no pudo sentirse peor al percatarse, pero cuando Bella echó un vistazo, negó con la cabeza.

—Edward, no importa. Es algo casi imperceptible.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —aseguró sonriente—. El estampado de las sábanas lo disimula.

Y a continuación, Bella acercó su boca a la suya con una urgente necesidad de besarlo. En aquel gesto intercambiaron tanto agradecimiento como afecto, y acabó en un tierno roce de narices que los hizo sentir a ambos la mar de felices.

Para Edward, aquella fue una experiencia única y memorable que superó a cualquier otra expectativa. Sentir la mano de Bella sobre su virilidad, la presión de su palma envuelta con sus movimientos torpes, inexpertos mezclados de ritmo y de su intento a perfeccionarlo en el mismo momento… era característica de cualquier cosa que ella haría. Y justo porque todo sonaba acorde a su compañera, a lo real en esa situación… no podía resultarle más placentero reproducirlo en su memoria. Le volvía loco acordarse de aquel primer toque, de aquel primer orgasmo experimentado entre sus manos, y también verla a ella, retorcerse de placer con sus dedos y admirarla alcanzar el clímax… Todo aquello era sublime para sus sentidos, algo que no quería ni podría olvidar jamás.

—Voy a por papel higiénico..

Ella asintió, cerrando los ojos y descansando satisfecha en la cama.

Había sido una experiencia… para la que simplemente no existían palabras que pudieran expresarla.

**nnn**

Después de aquella placentera visita y de un pequeño "incidente" en la sala a la hora en que Edward se fue, Bella estuvo aprovechando en ojear los apuntes que ya tenían compartidos. Y en cuanto Edward llegó a su casa, le envió los sobrantes por Drive. Las horas perdidas les exigieron mucha más concentración de la usual. Y esa misma preocupación fue la que los ayudó a mantener el tiempo de estudio a raya, por suerte, pero de cara a otras ocasiones tenían que planificar mejor sus nuevas actividades para ir seguros. _Necesitaban aprovechar más el tiempo._

Por eso, establecieron que durante el sábado y el domingo siguiente no hablarían más.

Bajo esas condiciones… el lunes, antes de empezar clases y en una banca del patio, Bella y Edward se miraban fijamente a los ojos con una sonrisa tan enorme en sus labios que no podían con ellas. No hablaban, no se besaban… Bueno, no después de haberse pasado un buen rato previo sin parar de hacerlo. Simplemente, habían tomado esos minutos para sentarse el uno frente al otro y sentir literalmente que se acariciaban con la mirada, notar cómo aquella conexión los enamoraba todavía más…

—¿Bella?

Jessica estaba frente a ellos, jugando con los dedos de sus manos.

—¿SÍ? —El hecho de que fuera especialmente ella quien rompiera su burbuja, no es que le sentara muy bien a la castaña.

—Necesito hablar contigo un segundo —le respondió, mirando a la parejita un tanto distante. Una actitud que había mantenido desde lo sucedido en el cumpleaños de Tyler.

Edward suspiró a su lado.

—Yo me voy entonces, que pronto tengo clase.

Bella se giró, apenada.

—Vale…

Él se inclinó para darle un beso rápido en sus labios, pero Bella lo retuvo para hacerlo durar más. No volverían a verse en los patios hasta el final de la semana.

—Bella… —murmuró divertido.

—Te echaré de menos.

Le gustaba que en ese sentido pudiera sentirse libre de sincerarse con él y no sentirse una obsesiva. A cambio, Edward le dio un último beso en la frente.

—Yo también.

Y en cuanto lo vio marcharse, ella sintió el conocido vacío en su pecho. Cada vez le era más difícil lidiar con sus separación después de algún momento cariñoso.

—¿Bella?

Ella cerró los ojos y se giró hacia Jess.

—¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Esta tarde tenemos que acabar en mi casa el trabajo…

—Sí, lo recuerdo —concordó antes de que acabara.

—Bueno —prosiguió Jessica emocionada—. Cuando acabemos, sabiendo que tenemos cerca a una fecha muy especial, te tengo una propuesta que seguro que te va a interesar.

Y entonces Bella distinguió algo, una emoción particular en su cara que sugería ir más allá de un mero entusiasmo. Por lo que la intriga acerca de la propuesta, no tardó en verse opacada por una gran alerta…

—Te escucho.

* * *

💎**Oh, oh... Esto pinta un panorama algo incierto, ¿no? **😮** ¿Qué creéis que Bella ha visto en Jess? **👀** Algunas pueden deducirlo jeje, ¿y qué hay de esa fecha especial? ¿Y qué incidente tuvo lugar en la sala con Edward? ** ** Mmm... son muchas cosas nuevas que hay que deducir... y por eso mismo estuve pensando entre si poner el título anterior parte II u otro nuevo. Al final, me decidí por el nuevo, **😅** porque hay muchos frentes abiertos.**

💎**¡Hola! **😊** Mmm, Bella y Edward han pasado un buen rato en la habitación, ¿no? **😏🔥**Ay, estos pícaros. ** ** Son tiernos, divertidos y tiernos otra vez. **😍** Aunque algo pasionales en estos últimos días, hum. **😶😳

💎**Bueno, dentro de lo excitante que pueda ser este capítulo, espero que os haya gustado. **❤️** Lo que dije la anterior ocasión se mantiene. Antes que centrarme en hacer capítulos súper excitantes (que puedo, ojo) quiero hacer sus encuentros propios de ellos y a su paso. Y no, no hace falta pedir disculpas por decir que se veían robóticos. Son dos adolescentes sin experiencia previa, que necesitan unos pasos a los que agarrarse para seguir y sentirse "confiados" de hacerlo bien. Es su personalidad, hay que dejarlos avanzar como decidan.**

💎**Una vez más, espero que os haya gustado. **😊** Agradeceré todos y cada uno de los comentarios que me podáis dejar. **😢❤️❤️❤️** ¡Hasta la próxima semana! **

**Kisses! **😘😘😘


	50. Ideas ingeniosas

**48\. Ideas ingeniosas**

_Después de decírselo, Bella se estaba comiendo la cabeza por la planificación que tenía para ese_ _día, pero Edward estaba tan ansioso que no quería aceptarlo._

_—¿Cómo que están en la sala?_

_—¡Yo ya había logrado bajar! —exclamó Bella tratando de no alzar mucho la voz—. No se oía nada y, de repente… ¡Lillian y mi padre entraron por la puerta tan campantes!_

_Él se estiró los pelos de la cabeza._

_—Bella, mi taxi debe estar ya en la esquina —le informó—. No te lo tomes a mal, pero necesito irme ya._

_—¡Lo sé! —concordó ella—. Yo también estoy hasta arriba de cosas que hacer…_

_—Entonces comprenderás que he de salir de esta casa._

_Bella bufó._

_—¿Y cómo lo harás?_

_—Alguna manera habrá —dijo Edward encogiéndose de hombros._

_Y ambos volvieron a bajar hasta el final de la escalera en la planta baja. Bella fue la que sacó la cabeza por la esquina de la pared para corroborar_ _que los dos adultos estaban sentados en el sofá en medio de una conversación que iba para largo. En un momento su padre volteó la cabeza y, si no fuera por sus reflejos, la hubiese visto._

_—Que no —reiteró Bella con la cabeza bien pegada en la pared—. Que no se puede. _

_—¿Y si lo distraes? —propuso él, y justo en eso el móvil_ _en su mano se iluminó—. ¡Vaya! Es el maldito taxi. _

_De pronto sonó un ruido desde arriba, a lo que Edward la miró extrañado._

_—¿Qué es eso? _

_—Creo que Rachel estaba en su habitación… —murmuró Bella._

_—¿Y podría bajar?_

_—Cuando quisiera… _

_Y entonces se dieron cuenta de que estaban rodeados. _

_—¡Te tienes que ir ya! —exclamó Bella en un susurro._

_—¡Eso quiero! _

_—¡¿Pero cómo?!_

_Él dudó por un segundo._

_—Distráelos —respondió al fin._

_—¿Crees que pueda?_

_Edward le dio un beso rápido en los labios._

_—Yo sé que sí, anda._

_Bella negó con suavidad._

_—Intentas inhibirme la razón…_

_—Es el único modo. _

_Ella iba a reír, pero oyeron el sonido de una puerta abriéndose, así que Bella corrió a la sala como una bala para presentarse ante Charlie y Lillian. _

_—Bella. —Su padre se quedó extrañado—. ¿Necesitas algo?_

_—¡Hey! Ehm, yo… bueno sí, tenía que contaros algo —dijo mientras caminaba a largos pasos hasta situarse al lado opuesto de la entrada._

_Ellos lucían confusos mientras la seguían con la mirada, sin pensar que fuera la única estrategia que se le ocurría para que Edward saliese pitando._

_—Te escuchamos —afirmó Charlie, hasta que el móvil del mismo vibró en la mesa. _

_Él estaba a punto de girarse para cogerlo, y entonces Bella chilló._

_—¡NO! Eh… es un segundo, papá —afirmó ella._

_—Bella, solo voy a contestar._

_—¡E-es que…! —Prosiguió deteniéndolo por la muñeca—. Lo que sucede es que me encuentro algo mal… _

_Y llevó una mano a cubrir sus ojos mientras se apoyaba en el brazo del mueble, como si no tuviera fuerzas. _

_—¿Estás bien, Bella?_

_—No, ehm, yo… —Y por la inteligente idea de cubrirse los ojos y moverse a ciegas, solo logró golpearse la rodilla en toda la esquina de la mesa—. ¡Maldita se…!_

_Con eso captó la atención de los dos adultos totalmente. _

_—¡Bella! ¿Estás bien?_

_—Sí… —Y en ese punto sí tuvo que apoyarse en la esquina del sofá mientras se abrazaba a su rodilla._

_—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa hoy? —le reclamó su padre._

_Mientras ella soportaba la intensa punzada de dolor en el hueso de su pierna, por el rabillo del ojo vio cómo Edward se despedía de ella antes de cerrar con un talentoso silencio la puerta. _

_Cuando Bella se había preguntado a sí misma si alguna de sus experiencias con Edward iba a doler, nunca se habría imaginado que fuese a ser una como esa._

**nnn**

—¿Bella?

La misma parpadeó varias veces, regresando a la realidad de la cocina de Jessica con el molde de plástico en forma de corazón que sostenía entre sus manos.

—Sí, lo siento. Recordé algo y…

—No te preocupes. —Jessica no le dio mucha importancia—. Una vez más, gracias por ayudarme en esto.

Bella esbozó una leve sonrisa.

—Bueno, la idea no era mala desde un comienzo —comentó ella volviendo a aplastar el molde en la masa amarilla—. Ayudarnos la una a la otra a preparar una sorpresa para San Valentín, de forma casera, barata…

—Exacto —concordó su acompañante, emocionada—. Y te lo propuse porque sabía que luego podíamos repartirnos esto entre las dos y decorarlo para las personas a las que queremos… dárselo. —Carraspeó un poco—. Ya sabes, no solo es el día del amor, sino también el de la amistad y… Se puede aprovechar para dárselo a un amigo que o bien pasa mucho tiempo contigo o que bien llevas sin ver una buena temporada, ¿no?

A la mente de Bella acudió fugazmente la imagen de cierta persona de ojos marrones.

—Cierto…

—Y además en tu caso le sacas ventaja, sabiendo que el cumpleaños de Edward no te queda tan lejos —añadió Jessica—. Así te permites ahorrar dinero.

_Y a Bella le interesó indagar más en aquel tema… _

—Exacto —dijo antes de tomar una bocanada de aire—. ¿Es una recomendación que sacas de la experiencia propia?

La bajita cambió su expresión.

—No… nosotros solo estuvimos juntos de octubre a noviembre —le aclaró con incomodidad—. Ya sabes, a inicios de curso.

Bella alzó las cejas, asintiendo.

—En el cumpleaños de Tyler, Edward me explicó que lo vuestro nunca fue real —le indicó—. Sino un acuerdo temporal que decidió entablar contigo para ayudarte.

Jessica tragó.

—Supuse que te lo había dicho… pero no lo había confirmado.

—Ya lo has hecho —señaló la castaña, provocando que su acompañante se distanciara aún más.

—Pues sí, sucedió así.

Bella sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno pantanoso, pero de verdad necesitaba hacerlo.

—En fin… —prosiguió ella—. A pesar de haber mantenido una relación de amistad durante años contigo, él me aclaró que en ningún momento de esa falsa relación llegó a pasar nada más —recalcó—. Y que tampoco llegó a sentir algo distinto por ti.

—¿A dónde quieres llegar a parar? —le reprochó Jessica soltando la figurita en el molde.

—A donde haga falta para aclarar esto de una vez por todas, Jess. —Bella cogió firmeza—. Estamos raras desde ese día. Ambas sabemos por qué, pero no hemos sido tan valientes como para hablarlo y… aunque sepa su punto de vista de la historia, no conozco el de la otra parte implicada.

—Te he dicho que lo que te ha contado es cierto —insistió. _Ella estaba alterada, pero justo ese estado la haría ser más sincera._

—Lo sé, pero la pregunta que quiero saber es… ¿Llegaste tú a sentir algo por Edward? ¿Te enamoraste de él, Jess?

Ella se quedó muda por un momento… hasta que asintió.

—Sí, lo hice.

Y Bella dejó escapar un suspiro.

—En este tipo de juegos alguien siempre sale perjudicado… —murmuró con pesadez, ante lo que Jessica negó.

—Lo que sentía por él empezó desde antes que me ofreciera el trato y duró hasta mucho después de que terminara.

—Algo presentía… —Bella miró hacia el techo.

—Pero nunca fue recíproco. Irina trató de alentarme para que me acercara más y, aunque Edward me lo permitía, en el fondo era porque sabía que nunca tendríamos nada —explicó resignada—. Al menos con el paso del tiempo conseguí olvidarlo.

Bella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Jess?

—Sí. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Porque tienes la misma mirada y sonrisa que yo me veo cada día en el espejo desde que me enamoré de él —le aseguró Bella—. Sin duda alguna, te gusta alguien.

Jessica adoptó una pose más tímida, casi ruborizándose.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó la castaña—. ¿Ese silencio es un sí a mi teoría o…?

—Es por un chico que va a una optativa conmigo —confesó, seguido de un carraspeo—. No voy a decirte de quien se trata, pero ha estado enfermo durante estos días así que… lo de las galletas podría funcionar como un buen intento encubierto.

Bella lo procesó lentamente.

—Ah…

Jessica esbozó una media sonrisa.

—No soy una amenaza para ti, Bella —declaró con certeza—. Si no pasó nada hace tres años, cuando sí hubo oportunidad, menos ahora.

_Y entonces recordó de la diferencia de tiempo de la que estaban hablando. _

—Ya. —A la castaña se le quedó un mal sabor de boca—. Es solo que a veces el tiempo crea lazos que…

—Yo pensaba igual —agregó Jessica rápidamente—. Pero después me daba cuenta de que todas las chicas que se acercaban a él cuando íbamos a la discoteca eran rivales potenciales, a pesar de ser desconocidas. Lucían tan guapas, aparte de ir vestidas de manera ideal para resaltar su buen físico… Y yo sabía que eran temores justificados porque Edward no sentía nada por mí. En cambio, tú pareces captar su atención con tu sola presencia.

El corazón de Bella comenzó a bombear de forma frenética.

—¿En serio?

—Sí —reafirmó Jessica—. A diferencia de mí, tienes suerte.

Y entonces ella respiró hondo.

—Tampoco tanta —afirmó, preparándose para explayarse—. Jess, escucha… Si te pregunté si tenías sentimientos por Edward todavía, antes de querer ejercer el papel de novia celosa, lo hacía porque no quería que sufrieras.

Jessica la miró con extrañeza.

—No entiendo.

—Nadie mejor que yo sabe qué significa no ser correspondida, ¿sabes? —Bella le regaló una sonrisa lastimera—. He pasado años buscando el cariño de los demás para después salir herida en el intento. Ya no hablo como novia, sino como amiga, lo que fuera —clarificó—. Y como conozco lo doloroso que es ese sentimiento, lejos de querer atacarte, solo quería decirte que siento mucho si en algún momento lo pasas mal por eso.

La chica lucía consternada.

—Esto no es muy usual.

—Lo sé —concordó Bella—. Pero desde que te vi con esa carita en el patio… supe que tenía que decírtelo. No sé, me sabría mal si te hiero indirectamente y no tratar de mostrarte mi apoyo de alguna manera, como para hacerlo más liviano. ¿Suena algo tonto ahora, verdad?

Jessica ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, como ya no siento nada romántico por él… al menos por esa parte no me infringirás dolor —reconoció con duda—. Pero aunque te hayas sentido como me cuentas, tú ya has encontrado el amor. Quiero decir, ya eres correspondida en sentimientos. Has experimentado besos y tal… En cambio yo… —Se le escapó una risa apenada—. Pues es algo que no he tenido nunca, y hay veces en que se vuelve una obsesión querer por fin experimentarlo.

Su vulnerabilidad impulsó a Bella a ofrecerle consuelo.

—Ya encontrarás al indicado…

Pero a cambio, ella le lanzó una mirada escéptica.

—Es demasiado fácil decirlo cuando ya lo tienes, Bella —le echó en cara—. Pero cuando no, te empiezas a preguntar cosas; como si hay algo malo en ti, si no tienes personalidad suficiente o algo así.

—Eso no es verdad.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —soltó burlona.

—Porque tú llevas años siendo correspondida por amistades, Jess —puntualizó Bella—. Buenos amigos que te quieren de corazón, tal y como eres, mientras que yo he pasado años sin recibir afecto recíproco de los demás en ningún sentido. Ahora la vida me ha dado a Edward, pero… ¿algo tenía que llegarme ya, no?

Jessica trató de sonreír, pero el gesto no le llegó a los ojos.

—Pues ahora tienes las dos cosas…

—No del todo y lo sabes —recalcó—. Mi amistad con el grupo no es tan fuerte como la que tenéis entre vosotros. Me integro un poco, pero con el único que realmente me entiendo es con Edward.

Jessica fue asumiendo a su ritmo cada cosa que le decía, hasta que al final, se resignó.

—Entonces supongo que todos tienen falta de algo, ¿no? —concluyó.

Bella asintió con lentitud.

—Así es.

—Excepto tu novio.

Y ella se quedó congelada un segundo antes de darle la razón.

—Él es el único afortunado de tenerlo todo, sí. —Esbozó una mueca—. Pero tranquila, se lo cobraré a mi manera.

Jessica rio.

—Gracias por esto.

—No es nada, creo que ambas lo necesitábamos —respondió Bella. Aunque en el fondo, le quedó un sentimiento agridulce al pensar que tal vez aquella sería la única conversación profunda que tendría con ella.

**nnn**

Después de retomar la actividad de dar forma a la masa de las galletas, Bella siguió las instrucciones que le aparecían en el móvil para meterlas al horno con la temperatura adecuada y también escogió una forma de medición de tiempo correcta, por lo que al final no necesitaron a la madre de Jess para ninguna urgencia. Pero cuando ya faltaban cinco minutos para sacarlas, Bella se acordó de algo.

—Jess…

—Dime. —Ella seguía limpiando la encimera con el trapo.

—San Valentín no es hasta el viernes —le informó Bella con el ceño fruncido.

—Ya.

—¿Las galletas van a mantenerse igual de frescas durante cinco días?

Ambas se quedaron mudas por un momento.

—Pues ahora que lo dices, no había caído —reconoció Jessica.

Y entonces Bella se puso a pensar.

—¿Se podrán congelar?

Esa parecía ser la única alternativa viable en un principio. Luego Bella se puso a buscar otras, aunque ninguna acababa de convencerla. De todas formas, al acabar de enfriarlas y decorarlas, entre ella y Jessica se repartieron las que salieron bien de manera equitativa. Y por otra parte, las que salieron mal formadas o algo más quemadas se separaron. Bella pensó que aquellas últimas se las comerían entre ellas, o que también se las repartirían de algún modo… pero no.

—Ah, llévate estas también. —Y Jessica le entregó las galletas que salieron del pequeño trozo de masa extra que su madre decidió poner abajo de sus bandejas.

—Pero si es para vosotras —replicó ella.

Su compañera negó con la cabeza.

—Estamos intentando cuidarnos la línea.

La noticia causó que Bella se viera envuelta en un gran aprieto.

—¿Pero qué haré yo con tantas galletas?

Y mientras formulaba la pregunta, una idea magnífica surgió en la cabeza.

—¿Espero aquí?

—Si, por favor —le pidió la castaña.

Una vez tuvo la respuesta del chófer, ella se dirigió a su destino para tocar varias veces al timbre, esperanzada. Y por suerte, aquella persona de la que no sabía nada hacía tiempo y que el corazón le decía que tenía que ir a ver esa tarde… le abrió.

—¿Bella?

Ella levantó el paquetito de galletas sobrantes en su mano.

—¡Sorpresa!

* * *

💎**Vaya, vaya. ¿A quién ha ido a visitar Bella ahora, eh? A ver quién lo adivina. **👀**Hay pequeñas pistas, aunque quien rebusque más de la cuenta se va a ir por el camino que no es. **😛** Y creo que también ha quedado claro cuál fue el "incidente" del otro día en la salida de Edward de la casa de Bella, ¿verdad? **😂😂😂

💎**Al final lo de Jessica no resultó como pelea como algunas pensaron, **😎** pero tampoco era para que sucediese eso. Hay muchas veces en que por temas de relaciones y tal se reclama siempre a una de las partes injustamente. **😕** Y en este caso, Bella ha demostrado que puede ser de otro modo. **🙂

💎**¡Hola a todas! **😊** Sí, hoy me demoré un poco más de lo usual y el capítulo puede resultar corto también. **😓** Me explico, creo que os he estado malcriando con los últimos capítulos (que resultaron larguitos) y claro, volver a esto de repente cuesta, ¿eh? **👀**Nah, es broma. Realmente creo que debería haber hecho un poquito más, pero por motivos personales no he podido. **

💎😕** Espero que me entendáis si ha sido breve, por favor. **🙏** Pero, aún así, considero que ha estado decente. Así que ojalá os haya gustado. **❤️

💎**PD: Vi por los comentarios que el anterior capi os pareció bastante gracioso jeje (algo que agradezco) y que también os dejó con intriga. Bueno, me tomé la licencia de hacer lo mismo hoy. **😂 **Trataré de compensaros con un capítulo más largo el próximo día n.n ** ** Ahora sí, hasta la próxima.**

**¡Kisses! **😘😘😘😘


	51. Riesgos y confianza

**49\. Riesgos y confianza**

Esme sonrió.

—Una muy grata.

Bella dejó escapar una pequeña risa.

—Tenía que devolverte el detalle de la ocasión anterior. —Frunció los labios—. ¿Te pillo en buen momento o…?

—Por supuesto, cielo. ¡Pasa, por favor! —Esme le abrió la puerta para brindarle libre acceso a su hogar. De pronto, vio al chófer en el coche—. ¿Usted también quiere entrar?

Al notar que se dirigían a él, negó con amabilidad.

—Prefiero esperar aquí mismo, gracias.

Pero ella no quiso conformarse con aquella respuesta.

—¿Cómo se va a quedar en plena calle con este frío?

Y tras un enérgico intercambio de palabras, Esme tuvo que ingeniárselas con tal de asegurarse de que el chófer esperaría en un espacio que ella considerase "aceptable". _Que era lo mismo que decir cerrado y resguardado._

—Vaya a la cafetería que queda al final de esta cuadra para la izquierda y pida algo, que se lo cobren a nombre de Esme. —Le dio una tarjeta firmada—. Tenga.

Con la insistencia de la mujer, él no pudo hacer otra cosa más que agradecérselo.

—¡Muchas gracias!

—A usted. —Y ella se quedó allí hasta testificar con sus propios ojos, azules como el océano, que cogía el camino que le había dicho. Bella solo podía sentir admiración por ese gesto.

—Eres muy amable.

La mujer sonrió mientras abría la puerta a la joven castaña. En esta ocasión el interior de la estancia ya no estaba impregnado con el olor de algo horneándose, pero igual se respiraba la misma calidez y comodidad de hogar.

—Prefiero tratar a todo el mundo por igual —contestó Esme con la misma dulzura de la otra vez—. Ahora dime, ¿y esas galletas?

Bella bajó la mirada hacia el paquetito con aquellos postres que habían quedado con la figura algo imperfecta y con partes raspadas en la parte trasera.

—Las he hecho con una compañera de clase para San Valentín —le explicó mientras se sentaba con confianza a su lado en el sofá—. El paquete con las galletas mejor hechas las dejé en el coche, estás son las que sobraron. Y como no podía comérmelas sola, en casa me daba vergüenza presentárselas a Rachel y mi padre no probará ninguna, pensé en hacerte una visita.

—¿Pensaste directamente en mí? —Sus ojos centellaban divertidos.

—Sí, no sé. —Bella se encogió de hombros—. Pensé en galletas… y se me vino tu imagen a la mente —le confesó con una pequeña mueca—. Eso sumado a que hace ya un tiempo que no venía a verte.

Esme sonrió.

—Es muy considerado de tu parte, aunque algo me decía que tarde o temprano ibas a regresar.

—Por suerte te he encontrado en casa —añadió Bella.

—Sí, aunque hoy ha sido posible solo porque, cuando tengo la oportunidad, suelo regresar antes para poder ser la primera en volver a irme al día siguiente. —Esme observó con una mezcla de entusiasmo y curiosidad lo que sostenía entre las manos—. ¿Me dejas probar una?

Bella accedió de inmediato.

—¡Por supuesto! Creo que están buenas, pero no te fijes en la presentación —le recomendó en un susurro cuando acabó de desenvolver el nudo que le hizo a la bolsa, como si se tratase de un secreto—. Eso es precisamente en lo que he fallado.

La mujer rio, sin tomarlo en cuenta.

—El sabor es lo que importa, Bella —replicó mientras cogía una y la probaba, quedándose degustando durante unos segundos—. Mmm, estaría bien que dieses prioridad a las que tienen más glaseado.

—¿Por qué?

Ella sonrió con complicidad.

—A Edward le encanta.

Y Bella se quedó procesándolo, satisfecha.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, gracias.

—No es nada. —Esme soltó una risita—. Y cuéntame, cielo, ¿cómo has estado?

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—Pues como siempre —contestó sin más—. No es que me sobre el tiempo, pero tarde o temprano tenía que invertir algo de él en este regalo, así que… pasar por aquí formaba parte de lo mismo.

Esme asintió.

—¿Y Edward?

—También está igual. —Bella ladeó la cabeza—. ¿No ibas a verlo este fin de semana?

Su rostro evocó a la incertidumbre.

—No sé, la última vez que le tocaba conmigo no vino porque estaba estudiando para los exámenes, lo que es comprensible. —A pesar de que mantuvo la misma expresión alegre, Bella notó que el ánimo de la mujer había decaído unas décimas—. Ya veremos.

Oír eso le dio mucho coraje.

—¿Y no puede estudiar aquí? —La chica no se dio cuenta de la intensidad de su voz hasta que lo dijo—. Lo siento, es que se me hace difícil. Yo haría lo imposible para visitar a mi madre si pudiese.

—¿No la ves mucho? —preguntó Esme con toda la precaución del mundo.

Bella negó con la cabeza.

—Apenas puedo hacerlo dos veces al año, todo el resto del tiempo trabaja… —expresó nostálgica—. O al menos eso es lo que me hace creer y, aunque lo dude, yo la quiero igual.

—Oh, cielo…

Ella la abrazó con un un cariño tan apacible, tan maternal que hasta sintió ganas de llorar.

_Todo indicaba que era parte de la esencia de Esme hacer sentir así a las personas._

—Espérame un segundo.

La mujer se levantó a tiempo para que Bella se recompusiera, y con una sonrisa amable, desapareció por el pasillo. La intriga de la castaña aumentó cuando la escuchó removiendo algo. En unos minutos Esme regresó con dos piedras pequeñas distintas. Una blanca y otra azul oscuro de fondo, los dos con dos círculos azules claros y un punto negro en el centro.

—Ten. —Y le entregó ambas.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Ojos griegos, aunque también se suelen llamar ojos turcos, somos poblados vecinos —le informó Esme—. Este te servirá para protegerte del mal de ojo y, este otro, para transformar las energías negativas en positivas. Ponlos donde consideres. —Y cerró la palma de su mano con la de ella en un puño—. Así siempre irás protegida.

El corazón de Bella casi no podía soportar toda su hospitalidad.

—Es un detalle enorme, Esme. Gracias.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo te agradezco el tuyo, pequeña —respondió con gusto—. A mí me sirvieron mucho cuando tenía tu edad. Y Edward ya tiene miles, de todos los colores posibles.

A Bella se le escapó una pequeña risa, justo antes de darse cuenta de que no había podido saborear un momento tan ameno como aquel la última vez. Edward no dejó que se expresase todo el cariño que tenía para ofrecer, y el pensamiento la puso seria.

—Es por cosas como estas que, aunque no me guste juzgar —continuó ella—, no contemplo como Edward puede comportarse del modo en que lo hace con una madre como tú.

Esme la observó con compasión.

—Yo también tengo defectos, Bella. Pero te agradezco la opinión.

—Es que es la verdad… —insistió la chica queriendo enfatizar su punto—. No sé, hoy estoy muy sincera y tengo que confesarte que… tú irradias amor con un solo toque. Lo sentí así desde la primera vez que me recibiste.

Esme tomó aire.

—¿Edward se porta bien contigo?

—Sí, conmigo sí —afirmó Bella sin dudarlo.

—Pues todo ese amor que sientes de mi parte, él lo ha recibido durante toda su vida. Que haya aprendido a transmitírselo a las mujeres con la misma gentileza, y en especial a la que se supone que él quiere —remarcó—, ya me hace sentir satisfecha como madre.

Bella se limitó a asentir, guardándose sus opiniones. Aunque no podía pretender hacerlo durante mucho tiempo.

_Seguía siendo injusto…_

—¿Te importa que te haga una pregunta personal?

Esme alzó los ojos al techo.

—Bueno, tú me has hecho una confesión muy personal. —Le colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja—. No te reprimas.

Y Bella tomó una respiración profunda antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo puedes vivir con ese rechazo?

Esme frunció los labios.

—Mi pasado no es fácil, Bella. Y Edward aún es muy inmaduro para comprender ciertas cosas, no puedo culparlo…

—¿Tan malo es?

Esme la observó con duda.

—¿Nadie te contó nada?

—Lillian mencionó algo —dijo Bella como quien no quiere la cosa—, cuando explicó la historia de cuando supo de Edward por primera vez. Pero no mucho más, porque era demasiado íntimo.

—Tanto que aparte de mí solo lo saben ellos y Carlisle —aclaró ella, suavizando su expresión—. Aunque con el tiempo creo que se han vueltos tan melodramáticos como yo lo era antes. Con los años, finalmente lo pude asumir.

Bella frunció el ceño.

—¿Y eso qué cambió?

Esme se tomó unos segundos para responder, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo.

—Pues, en teoría, significa que a diferencia de ellos ya no me tendría que dar tanto miedo recordar ni revelar esa parte de mi pasado —comentó pensativa—. Pero hasta ahora nunca me lo he demostrado así que… —Carraspeó y cogió su mano—. Debería hacerlo. Y teniendo en cuenta que tú te has sincerado hoy aquí, creo que te has ganado el derecho a que yo haga lo mismo contigo. Si quieres, claro.

Bella tragó. _Llevaba meses interesada en oír esa historia. _

—Me encantaría tener ese honor.

Esme asintió.

—Solo te voy a pedir una cosa.

—¿Cuál?

La mujer la miró seriamente a los ojos.

—No me juzgues…

**nnn**

Bella dejó escapar un bufido, intranquila. Había pasado toda la semana sin dirigirle la palabra a Edward. ¿Lo había visto? Sí, en las clases que les tocaba juntos… Pero en las horas del descanso había decidido bajar a la biblioteca a estudiar y él ni se había acercado porque sabía muy bien que, de hacerlo, ella se estresaría y se lo recriminaría a gritos hasta que desapareciese de su vista. Así que Edward había respetado sus directrices, como un buen novio y amigo. Sin embargo, la misma situación la tenía tan agobiada que no aguantaría hasta el día siguiente sin hablar con él.

Levantó su móvil para ver la hora. No había podido asistir al nightclub para la "segunda celebración del cumpleaños de Tyler" porque era jueves y acababa de salir del fisioterapeuta. La visita de rutina le había servido para quitarle los nudos de la espalda, pero no de la cabeza…

Y sin aguantarlo más, tuvo que llamar a Edward.

—¿Bella?

Le atendió a la segunda llamada y cuarto timbrazo.

—Hey. —Su corazón latió enloquecido al hablarle.

—¿Qué tal estás, preciosa?

—Bien… —_Echándote de menos…_—. Acabo de salir del fisio.

—¿Ah, sí? Pues perfecto —indicó a través del ruido de fondo—. Si te apetece, puedes pasar a recogerme de la fiesta.

—¿Ya? —Bella volvió a mirar un momento la hora. Era demasiado temprano para él.

—Sí, da igual —le informó—. Ya he venido por el rato que quería. Y así saludas a Tyler un segundo también.

—Solo recuerda que no puedo quedarme por mucho rato —le advirtió ella, ya que la organización de su tiempo no la cambiaba por él ni por nadie—. Hoy es un día entre semana, Edward, y sabes muy bien que yo no hago salidas no esenciales si a la mañana siguiente tenemos clase…

—Tranquila, tienes mi palabra —le interrumpió, y hasta podía adivinar su sonrisa al otro lado de la línea, como cada vez que la quería tranquilizar cuando se ponía nerviosa.

—Está bien —aceptó ella al final—. ¿Me puedes compartir tu ubicación, por favor?

**nnn**

Al comienzo, la fiesta de Tyler en el nightclub estaba yendo tal y como él había deseado. La invitación de Lauren al cumpleaños del otro día en su casa perseguía justamente esa finalidad, que ella hablase con sus contactos y se organizaran bien para poder darle un descuento en la ronda de bebidas de esa tarde a él y a sus invitados.

Para Edward había sido un soplo de aire fresco acudir a ese lugar después de haber dormido casi solo una hora la anterior noche. Bella había aprovechado el tiempo libre que tenía entre los patios y los ratos antes de empezar y después de acabar clases, así que tal vez sus horas de sueño se mantenían entre las cuatro y seis horas. ¿Pero él? Él había tratado de concordar sus horarios de manera que pudiese tener tiempo para su novia y para sus amigos también. Y no era fácil, nada fácil hacerlo.

Después de la llamada de su chica, Edward se acomodó sobre el sillón de la sala VIP en que estaba. Y sosteniendo su bebida con una mano, aprovechó que casi todos habían salido a bailar para seguir ojeando cierta búsqueda en su móvil que llevaba días captando tu atención.

—¡Wow, wow! ¿Así que ya estás en esa etapa con Bella, eh, pillín?

La vergüenza hizo que se apartara de inmediato. Tyler acababa de descubrirlo mirando consejos para el paso que posiblemente daría con Bella el día siguiente, en San Valentín…

—No digas nada —le pidió Edward con una mirada de advertencia. Él solo rio.

—¡Pero si tu secreto está a salvo conmigo, tío! —le aseguró su amigo con una sonrisa cómplice—. Aunque no puedes evitar que me haga una idea sobre la clase de escenita que ella te hará en vuestra… fiesta privada —murmuró sugestivo—. ¿Qué decía ahí que tienes que comer "para que el esperma sepa mej…"?

—¡Tyler!

—¡Lo siento, me lo has puesto fácil! —Se carcajeó con ganas—. En fin, ya me voy.

Le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras se ponía de pie. Por otro lado, Edward sabía que para que una información fuese eficaz tenía que ser muy contrastada. Y era un paso que no se podía saltar si quería asegurarse del disfrute de ambos...

—Tyler.

—¿Sí?

_Tal vez no vendría mal comparar fuentes por todos los medios…_

—Pensándolo bien —dijo tras carraspear—, necesito consejo de alguien que ya…

—¡Pero por supuesto, amigo! —Y volvió a su lado lleno de alegría, tal y como si fuera el mayor logro de su vida—. Pregunta lo que quieras.

Edward hizo una respiración profunda y asintió.

De aquella charla tomó nota de algunas cosas que mencionó. Así que, por ese lado, el comienzo de la velada para Edward no fue tan mal. Sin embargo, luego de que Lauren consiguiese traer las bebidas fuertes para los que quisieran, la situación con Tyler poco a poco se volvió más delicada…

—Hey, Edward… ¿Y tu novia? —le preguntó el chico de pelo castaño casi negro y con pecas por las mejillas—. ¿Te la has dejado en casa?

Edward negó con la cabeza.

—¿Y tu límite con el alcohol, Matt? ¿No crees que se te han subido un poco las copas?

—¡Bah! —exclamó de la manera más exagerada posible—. ¡Si solo llevo un par! Lo que pasa es que hace años que ya no sales de noche. Has perdido la costumbre, Edward.

—Pero te aseguro que fiestas en privado sí se monta…

—¡Tyler!

El susodicho alzó los brazos junto a la cerveza que sostenía en una mano.

—Shh, no voy a decir nada —le dijo carcajeándose—. ¡Relax, tío, relax!

—¿Contar qué, eh?

Y cuando a Matt le asaltaba la intriga tenía la manía de no darse vencido hasta obtener una respuesta. Tyler no tenía pinta de ver el problema de continuarle el juego.

—Nada, una cosita de nada…

—Tyler… —mencionó Edward con advertencia.

—…Que incluso sin Bella aquí sigue pensando en ella. —Y con ello, Matt se rio como si no hubiera un mañana a consecuencia del alcohol y el secreto de Edward siguió guardado. Pero eso no quitaba que llevar al límite la broma no le había hecho ni una pizca de gracia al afectado.

—Muy gracioso te crees, ¿no? —escupió Edward hacia Tyler, quien mantenía una sonrisa pasiva en la cara.

—Tranquilo, si mañana se olvida.

—¡Pues no le des juego en primer lugar!

Edward estaba tan alterado que bien se le podía ir encima en ese momento e incluso en su estado ebrio, Tyler decidió no provocarlo más.

—Qué amargado.

Edward respiró con fuerza y buscó una salida de manera urgente.

—Me voy a la barra.

—Como quieras…

Y con su genio malhumorado, Edward se hizo paso entre la gente y se sentó en uno de los pocos taburetes libres que encontró. Cogió el teléfono y, justo en eso, le salió la llamada de la persona a la que quería contactar.

—¿Bella? ¿Estás aquí ya?

—Sí. ¿Entro?

—Por favor —le pidió con un tono de súplica—. Te espero en la barra, ¿vale?

—De acuerdo —contestó con una voz suave—. Ahora hablamos.

Edward colgó manteniendo la pantalla presionada en su frente. _Ella era su mejor escape._

—Ey, tú, ¿tienes fuego?

Edward giró la cabeza y se encontró con dos chicas, una rubia y la otra de pelo negro azabache. Las dos iban vestidas acorde con el ambiente del lugar.

—No.

—Ehm, vale —dijo la de pelo negro, acercándose—. ¿Y sabes de alguien que tenga?

—No, la verdad es que no, lo siento.

Y Edward creía que después de eso se iría junto a su amiga, pero tal vez la chica tenía otros planes.

—¿Y estás solo?

Cuando le tocó el hombro, él bufó.

—Mira, lo siento, pero…

—¡Edward! —Bella lo alcanzó y se sentó sobre su regazo antes de besarlo con ansias—. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Edward iba a decir algo, pero en cuanto abrió los párpados, sus ojos fueron a la camiseta deportiva de tirantes pegada a su torso que, a pesar de cubrirle hasta el cuello, resaltaba admirablemente la voluptuosidad de sus pechos.

* * *

**💎¡Vaya, vaya! Bella ya conoce el secreto de Esme. 😱🔥Y sí, ha quedado claro que ella es la que ha ido a visitar. 😜¿No habréis pensado que iba a osar darle galletas de San Valentín a otro chico antes que Edward, no? 👀Sí, lo de Ethan era una pista falsa. 😂Por cierto, pobre Edward con la experiencia del nightclub... ¿Y qué bicho le habrá picado a Bella ahora para aparecer así de fogosa? **

**💎¡Hola! Lo prometido es deuda y por tanto el capítulo de hoy es más largo. 😉 💎Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, vuestros mensajes para que me mejore, os lo agradezco con el corazón en la mano. 😢😍Si os ha gustado el capítulo, espero que me regaléis al menos un comentario. 😊 ¡Y hasta la próxima semana!**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘😘**


	52. Cuestiones de amor

**50\. Cuestiones de amor**

Bella alcanzó el local. Por suerte, Reading era una ciudad pequeña. Si el colegio lo tenía a media hora en coche, dentro de la misma ciudad todo estaba completamente cerca. Warren detuvo el vehículo en una esquina donde podía aparcar y Bella salió para acabar a pie el camino restante hasta la puerta del nightclub.

La mayoría de las chicas iban con vestidos veraniegos y ligeros aunque, por estar en la salida de aquel sitio, una que otra se habían puesto encima abrigos capaces de resistir a una tormenta de nieve. Justo esa noche la ropa de Bella era lo menos parecida posible a la de ellas. Cada vez que visitaba al fisioterapeuta llevaba ropa deportiva; así que en ese momento iba con un un pantalón negro que podía pasar por uno suelto de calle, que conjuntaba con una chaqueta que la cubría hasta el cuello y un top rosa chicle debajo de ella.

Y aunque ese día fuese vestida así dado a sus circunstancias, lo cierto es que de haber podido arreglarse más, tampoco se hubiese puesto nada con lo que pudiese enfermar fácilmente.

Al entrar descubrió que el lugar estaba abarrotado. Por suerte Edward le avisó donde estaría. Le costó al menos cinco minutos abrirse paso entre la gente para alcanzar la barra y uno más para superar la desventaja de la oscuridad, hasta que por fin lo divisó.

Estaba hablando con dos chicas bastante delgadas, que también estaban vestidas con un conjunto bastante apretado e idóneo para sus figuras. Él hablaba con ellas mirándoles solo a la cara, aunque Bella debía reconocer que tenían cierto atractivo.

_"Me daba cuenta de que todas las chicas que se acercaban a él cuando íbamos a cualquier nightclub eran rivales potenciales, a pesar de ser desconocidas. Lucían tan guapas, aparte de ir vestidas de manera ideal para resaltar su buen físico…" _

Y al recordar las palabras de Jessica, ella tragó.

Lucir sus curvas, dependiendo de cuáles, no era algo que le agradase demasiado. ¿Pero acaso la ocasión no lo requería? Y con esa idea en mente, fue bajándose el zip de la chaqueta a medida que avanzaba en sus pasos hasta acabar alcanzando y besando a su novio en un impulso, sin siquiera saludarlo. Algo para nada propio de ella.

**nnn**

Edward iba a decir algo, pero en cuanto abrió los ojos se fijó en la camiseta deportiva de tirantes pegada al torso de su novia que, a pesar de cubrirle bastante, resaltaba admirablemente la voluptuosidad de sus pechos.

Él tragó, hipnotizado, mientras Bella enfrentaba a las chicas con la expresión de superioridad que solía contener en el plano académico.

—Hace calor aquí, ¿no?

Edward asintió sin quitar los ojos desde donde los tenía puestos, a lo que Bella sonrió.

—Sí… —Ella se dirigió hacia la que tenía más cerca—. ¿Qué tal si os tiráis un poco para allá? Digo, así nos llega más aire y oxígeno a todos…

La chica de pelo negro entrecerró los ojos.

—Lo he pillado, maja. —Se giró hacia su amiga y movió la cabeza hacia un lado—. Vamos.

—¡Gracias, eh! —soltó Bella con satisfacción.

Y tras dejar escapar una pequeña risa, recorrió su entorno con la mirada. Se cruzó con algunos de los chicos de la clase junto con otros cuatro que pasaron por delante, y a ella la invadió el temor de estar siendo objeto de atención...

Se subió enseguida la cremallera de la chaqueta del chándal, y entonces Edward por fin volvió en sí.

—Menos mal que has venido… —murmuró aliviado.

—Sí, necesitabas ser salvado —concordó ella.

Y además de descubrir que las chicas se habían ido, él percibió la molestia en su voz.

—¿Te has puesto celosa?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —exclamó enseguida.

—¿De verdad? —Edward alzó las cejas.

_Ni ella misma se creía esa mentira…_

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Entonces por qué estás así? —preguntó divertido.

—Por nada. —Bella envolvió los brazos entorno a su cuello y volvió a darle un beso más dulce para hacerle olvidar el tema—. Ha sido una eternidad sin verte.

Edward acarició tiernamente su mejilla.

—Yo lo he sentido igual…—reconoció.

Ella sonrió victoriosa por haberlo embaucado.

—¿Y dónde está Tyler? —Se removió sobre sus piernas y trató de buscarlo entre la gente—. Me gustaría saludarlo.

Edward soltó un bufido.

—Por ahí, pero anda algo borracho —interpuso con una mueca. Recordó lo ocurrido hace un rato, y movió la cabeza—. Mejor déjalo para mañana y así nos vamos ya.

—¿Seguro? —Bella frunció el ceño—. Mira que ahora sales poco de fiesta. Podrías aprovechar…

—Estamos en segundo de IB, Bella —repuso con seriedad—. Hay ciertas cosas a las que tengo que renunciar y esto jamás me ha llenado demasiado.

Ella esbozó una mueca.

—Pero están tus amigos.

—Y los sigo viendo —afirmó él—, aunque no sea aquí. No te preocupes, porque estoy destinando mis tiempos libres a cada una de las personas que me importan. —Echó un vistazo a la barra—. Aunque si ahora te apetece aprovechar para tomar algo, ya que estamos…

Bella negó enseguida.

—No, he tenido el estómago algo revuelto estos días.

Edward asintió.

—¿Entonces prefieres irte ya?

Ella lo observó con diversión.

—Te he rechazado una bebida, ¿pero no me ofreces a bailar esta vez?

Él interceptó el tono juguetón de su voz, y la referencia a su anterior salida similar a aquella.

—Bueno, a mí no me apetecía volver a saltar como un tonto entre la gente. Pero si es lo que quieres pues…

Edward se paró de la silla reteniendo a Bella entre sus brazos para guiarla hacia la pista. Ella trataba de poner resistencia, entre risas.

—¡No te he dicho que sí!

—¡Muy tarde!

Y manteniéndola aferrada a él, Edward la movió de un lado al otro mientras pasaban entre la multitud, simulando que bailaban. Siguieron avanzando entre otras personas hasta que por fin encontraron un pequeño espacio disponible para ellos. Sin soltarla, Edward le dio la vuelta a la castaña y empezó a plantarle pequeños picos en los labios para ablandarla. Olvidando el juego previo, ella poco a poco fue cediendo y el agarre de Edward se fue aflojando en la misma medida, hasta llegar al punto en que fue ella misma quien tomó la iniciativa de explorar su boca.

Edward movió sus manos por la cintura de su novia hasta alcanzar su espalda baja. Repasó varias veces el límite, provocándola, mientras que Bella también reseguía su pecho repetidamente con la punta de los dedos._ Ya era inevitable para ellos controlar la urgencia de tocarse cada vez que se besaban…_

—¿Ves cómo no era tan malo?

Bella respiró con dificultad sobre sus labios.

—Mientras sigamos así, no…

Y sin dejar de mecer sus cuerpos de un lado al otro, sus lenguas serpentearon sin prisas, acoplándose con furor cada vez que se encontraban y llenando sus cuerpos de una agonía placenteramente excitante_. De nuevo se percataban de que la tela bajo sus manos no era más que una mera molestia…_

—¿Bella?

Ella notó toques en su espalda y se encontró cara a cara con Tyler al girarse.

—¡Anda, hola! —saludó un poco agitada, limpiándose los labios mojados con el dorso de la mano—. Gracias por la invitación, aunque la aproveche por poco rato.

—Me alegro de que al final hayas podido venir. —A ambos les sorprendió que no bromease sobre el caluroso estado en que los había pillado—. Una cosa, ¿puedes encargarte de llevar a Irina al baño, porfa? Ha bebido demasiado y Jess también ha bebido un poco con las chicas, así que… como te vi aquí…

Edward sujetó a Bella por la cintura mientras esta asentía. Su momento en privado había llegado a su fin.

—Sí, no hay problema tranquilo.

—Gracias. —Tyler carraspeó tras notar lo poco que vocalizaba por su estado de ebriedad—. Está en el VIP, os acompaño.

Él fue primero mientras Bella lo seguía, con el brazo de Edward sujetándola por detrás para ayudarla a hacerse paso entre los demás. _Y, secretamente, para ocultar su gran erección también._

—Yo me quedaré esperando fuera de los baños, ¿vale? —le susurró él cerca de su oído.

Ella asintió y también se lo agradeció, puesto a que en esos sitios nunca se sabía.

—De acuerdo, vamos.

**nnn**

Realmente el estado de Irina era deplorable. Había perdido tanto la capacidad de mantener el equilibrio que daba la impresión que en cualquier momento iba a desplomarse sobre el suelo, y Tyler estaba en unas condiciones que tampoco le permitían encargarse bien de ella. Así que, con la ayuda de Edward, Bella al menos pudo meterla al baño y una vez ahí, tuvo que acompañar a Irina corriendo a un cubículo para que vomitase y, una vez acabó, ayudarla a lavarse la cara.

—¿Por qué han puesto un espejo encima del otro?

Bella miró en frente, a su imagen reflejada en el tocador.

—Solo hay uno, Irina.

—¿En serio? —Se quedó pensativa, mirándolo, hasta que sonrió—. Eres muy guapa…

Bella suprimió una risa.

—Gracias.

—No, en serio —insistió tratando de acercarse lo suficiente para poder susurrarle algo al oído, sin perder el equilibrio sobre sus dos pies—. Hasta Lauren está celosa de ti. Yo creo que es por eso que te dijo lo de Jess y Edward en casa de Tyler.

_Los ojos de la castaña brillaron con interés._

—¿De verdad?

Irina asintió, riéndose como una loca.

—¿Pero sabes lo que más rabia les da? —Bella negó—. Que nunca podrán hacer esto.

Ella juntó sus pechos y los levantó y bajó repetitivas veces, abriendo la boca sin parar de carcajearse. Bella captó la vulgar indirecta al vuelo.

"Irina es de las que se emborrachan y después no recuerdan nada", le dijo Jessica en el cumpleaños de Tyler.

Y entonces Bella tuvo una magnífica idea.

—¿Irina?

—¿Mmm?

Ella quería complacer a Edward, pero tenía claro que su investigación necesitaba testimonios. _Y nada mejor para mantener algo en confidencialidad que no acordarse._

—¿Tú sabes algo de sexo oral?

La rubia parpadeó un poco, mientras se reía y se ponía a pensar dentro de lo que podía.

—Pues…

Bella sonrió, escuchando con atención lo que le contaba.

_Al fin y al cabo no le estaba pidiendo nada cruel, ¿no?_

**nnn**

—¿Lo has pasado bien?

Edward acarició el dorso de la mano de Bella mientras ella asentía. Ambos estaban dentro del coche, uno al lado del otro, de camino a la casa de Edward antes de pasar por la suya propia.

—Sí, no me creo que solo haya sido media hora —contestó animada.

Él asintió, observándola con atención.

—¿Puedes responderme a una pregunta?

—Claro.

Entonces esbozó una sonrisa curiosa.

—¿Por qué actuaste de una manera tan impulsiva al principio?

Bella bufó.

—¿Por qué quieres saber eso?

Edward no aguantó la risa.

—¿Te pusiste celosa? Dime la verdad, anda —insistió divertido.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez un poco… —reconoció, aunque inmediatamente se justificó—. Pero no pienses pienses que es por desconfianza hacia ti. Es decir, no había motivos suficientes para sentir que tú…

Edward frunció el ceño.

—Bella, soy consciente de eso —señaló—. A veces los celos son una reacción natural cuando te enamoras de una persona. ¿O es que acaso no me ha pasado contigo antes sin ninguna razón evidente?

—Puede ser…

—¿Ves? —Él se inclinó y besó su frente—. No te hagas líos con eso, en serio.

Ella frunció los labios.

—Pero es que yo quería decir que, en esta ocasión, no estaba celosa por ti.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿Ah, no?

Bella suprimió una sonrisa.

—Bueno, no únicamente —rectificó con timidez—. Sino que era más por… la manera en que esas chicas podían presumir de lo que tenían, fuera mucho o poco, con la ropa que quisieran. Y quise aprovechar el momento para ver si podía hacer lo mismo con… esto.

Miró hacia abajo y Edward se puso rojo hasta las orejas. _Esperaba no haber entendido mal._

—¿Hablas de tus…? —Ella asintió, vigilando de reojo que el chofer no estuviese pendiente de lo que hablaban.

—Ellas parecían sentirse a gusto con sus cuerpos —prosiguió Bella—. Y aunque las demás no lo vean como algo por lo que avergonzarse, yo me siento incómoda con el mío. No sé, tal vez es por falta de autoestima o algo por el estilo.

Edward se rio.

—No creo que sea un problema de autoestima.

—¿Por qué?

La miró fijamente.

—¿Te teñirías el pelo solo porque todos te dijesen que no les gusta?

—No —contestó con cierta burla.

—Pues ahí está —indicó—. Priorizas tus propias preferencias a las del resto. Respetas a tu cuerpo, solo que hay algo que no te gusta de él. A todos nos pasa, y si a la larga puedes o quieres arreglarlo, bien. Y si no, pues se aprende a lidiar con ello —concluyó muy tranquilo—. No pasa nada, no mientras solo sea una pequeña parte de ti misma con la que no estés conforme.

Bella suspiró, sin parecer muy convencida.

—Hey. —Ella lo miró cuando la llamó—. Tú me dijiste un día que no tenías demasiados amigos en el pasado por tu actitud, y a pesar de eso, seguiste siendo tú.

Bella asintió, procesándolo.

—Me quiero más a mí…

—Exacto —concordó Edward alegrándose de que ya estuvieran en el mismo carril—. Si preferiste ser quien eras antes a que obtener la aceptación social, ¿por qué no pasaría lo mismo con tu cuerpo? En el ejemplo que te he puesto me has confirmado que no sería distinto. Así que… yo no diría que no te tienes amor propio. Solo creo que te vendría bien un poco de amor adicional para sentirte más fuerte a la hora de lidiar con tus inseguridades. —Y tras decirle eso, carraspeó como para señalarle de quien hablaba, algo que a ella le pareció divertido.

—Gracias por tu opinión.

—Voy aprendiendo de la maestra, ¿eh? —Edward le besó la frente pasó la mano por su costado para abrazarla a él—. Te quiero mucho.

Bella sonrió embelesada.

—Y yo a ti.

**nnn**

—¡Te adoro! ¿Lo sabes, no? —Bella presenciaba a Edward, con los morros embadurnados de glaseado, dando otro mordisco a la galleta en forma de corazón.

_Se había esmerado de lo lindo con el detalle…_

Ambos estaban sentados en el patio de atrás, solos, sobre el césped al que solían ir por las mañanas. Y oficialmente, ya era San Valentín.

—Había preparado algunas el martes… —comentó ella con timidez—. Pero pocas se conservaron, así que tan solo al llegar a casa me puse a hacer de nuevo galletas ayer con Rachel.

Edward agradeció su sinceridad, igual que cuando él le dijo que su sorpresa se iba a retrasar.

—Están buenísimas. —Y gimió de nuevo al morder la galleta—. De verdad, has acertado de pleno poniéndole esta cobertura.

Bella rio.

—Me alegro de que te gusten. —Y en su mente volvió a darle las gracias a Esme.

—Guardaré un poco para el patio. —Edward cogió un pañuelo del bolsillo y se lo pasó por los labios, hasta que Bella le aseguró que ya no quedaba ningún rastro visible de dulce—. ¿Puedo besarte ya?

Ella miró hacia el techo.

—Sí…

Y cuando lo hizo, Bella notó que todavía se había quedado demasiado pegajoso y con algunos restos de glaseado, pero no le importaba. Por su lado, él la besó con todo el amor del mundo mientras sus manos deambulaban por sus caderas. En una de esas, notó que había algo molesto en el bolsillo de la americana de su chica.

—¿Qué es esto?

Entre sus dedos palpó algo duro, circular.

—Nada. —Bella besó y lamió su labio inferior—. ¿Podemos seguir, por favor?

La mirada traviesa que le lanzó lo alentó a atacar sus labios con fiereza, haciéndola reír y derretirse al mismo tiempo.

—Sabes tan bien… —murmuró Edward justo cuando proseguía con los besos por su cuello.

—Es por el azúcar del glaseado —señaló ella con gracia—. Lo estás embadurnando en mi piel, tonto.

Él siguió repasando los labios por el mismo punto repetidas veces.

—Sea como sea, me están entrando ganas de probarte entera —replicó Edward con gracia.

Bella tembló cuando trazó el mismo sendero anterior reemplazando sus dedos por la lengua.

—¿Lo quieres hacer esta tarde…? —Y aunque lo mencionó con confianza, Edward se detuvo.

—¿Quieres hacerlo tú?

Ella se lamió el azúcar del labio, meditándolo.

—Yo ya había investigado un poco…

—Y yo también…

Ambos se miraron con picardía.

—Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo? —insistió Bella.

Edward quería hacerse una idea, pero en ese instante solo prestaba atención a los rastros de humedad que dejaron los besos en su piel.

_No podía pensar, solo desear._

—Creo que será… interesante.

Bella esbozó una expresión traviesa.

—Muy interesante…

* * *

💎**¿Alguien más tiene calor? **😂🔥** Bella está que cruje en el cap de hoy. **😛** Pero habrá que esperar a ver cómo sobrellevan el tema estos "expertos" con la información y testimonios que han recogido. **😎 **Si es que estos niños… Pero a la vez son una ternura, ¿a que sí? **

💎**Gracias por los reviews que he estado recibiendo últimamente. **😍** Están empezando a aparecer apreciaciones sobre los personajes y valoraciones que me llegan al corazón. **❤️** En serio, os lo agradezco. Y me encanta saber que podáis sacar algo provechoso de toda esta historia. **😭** Es mi meta.**

💎**Sin nada más que decir, me despido. Hasta la próxima semana.**

**Kisses! **😘😘😘😘


	53. Exploraciones

**51\. Exploraciones**

Con ella mirándole de esa manera, Edward no pudo resistirse a volver a besarla, haciéndola reír.

—Lo primero en que deberíamos pensar es... ¿en qué casa?

—He hecho lo imposible para que mi padre saque a Lillian a alguna parte —afirmó él sin dejar de rozar sus labios—. Llevo semanas insistiendo.

—Entonces deberíamos aprovecharlo... —Bella le acarició tiernamente la mandíbula.

—Sí...

Sonrió, sintiendo la presión en sus pantalones.

—Pero si vamos a hacer esto...

—¿Hmmm?

Bella se mostró decidida.

—Habrá que poner ciertas reglas sobre la mesa.

**nnn**

_—__¿Alice?_

_Ella alzó la vista hacia el espejo del tocador y se encontró con los intensos ojos marrones de su hermana, analizándola._

_—__¿Sí?_

_—__¿Por qué estás así?_

_Ante aquella pregunta, la susodicha pasó a dejar la mente en blanco de un momento a otro. A ella le resultaba francamente sencillo hacer eso... _

_—__¿Así cómo?_

_—__Perdida, o al menos lo parecías antes de jugar a la treta de la cara de póker conmigo —la acusó Rose con dureza._

_Alice se mantuvo impasible y negó con la cabeza._

_—__No es nada, en serio._

_Dicho esto, volvió a coger el móvil a su lado en la cama y dejó que su corta melena negra escondiera parcialmente su rostro de ella. Entonces Rose prefirió dejarlo estar, puesto a que cuando se empeñaba, su hermana podía ser más cerrada que una caja fuerte._

_—__Tú y tus misterios..._

_Alice esbozó una leve sonrisa ante el comentario, pero enseguida la borró._

_—__Por cierto —intervino en un murmullo—. ¿Al final vamos a ir a la fiesta de los Harrison el viernes?_

_La rubia hizo una mueca burlona mientras seguía retocándose._

_—__Claro._

_Alice asintió._

_—__Bien._

_Rose se giró en su silla, extrañada._

_—__¿Desde cuándo no te generan rechazo a ti las fiestas?_

_Alice mantuvo su pose neutral._

_—__Será desde que me acostumbraste a ir tan seguido. —Se encogió de hombros—. Hasta creo que me lo empiezo a pasar bien. Además, van a ir todas mis amigas._

_Y aquella respuesta impactó a la rubia._

_—__Ahora que lo mencionas, hasta puede que allí esté... —Rose gritó y se levantó del tocador de un salto—. ¡Es verdad! ¡Va a estar él!_

_Y mientras la rubia reaccionaba impulsivamente y se tiraba a la cama para abrazarla, su hermana permaneció ahí; escuchándola con serenidad. Siempre habían lucido como el contraste de la tormenta y la calma._

_—__¿Puedes ser más específica?_

_—__¡Kellan! —exclamó la rubia con emoción, estirándose en la cama frente a ella—. Sam me lo dijo el otro día._

_Esbozó cierta mueca jocosa que Alice supo perfectamente cómo interpretar._

_—__Rose... Está con Mackenna._

_—__No por mucho tiempo —le aseguró su hermana con una sonrisa triunfante—. ¿Recuerdas la última quedada en la casa de Riley, cuando Beth me llevó al piso de arriba?_

_Alice asintió._

_—__Pues Kellan estaba con los chicos, acabando de ensayar la última canción que planean subir al canal. Y cuando llegamos pues Beth se quedó charlando con Riley mientras que yo lo hacía con Kellan —le relató con felicidad—. Empezamos con algo tonto y acabamos riéndonos un rato con cosas te surgían, y te juro que fue un momento épico._

_—__Épico —repitió Alice con sorna._

_—__¡Sí! —exclamó la rubia con picardía—. Sentía que se me ponía la piel de gallina, incluso hubo un momento en que casi me lanzaba y lo besaba._

_—__¿Y qué pasó?_

_Su expresión se ensombreció._

_—__Llegó Kenna —soltó con fastidio—. Lo más curioso es que no se enfadó por verme ahí, ella ya venía con esa cara desde la puerta._

_—__¿Estás segura que no te lo estás inventando? —preguntó Alice con escepticismo._

_—__Me fijé en la forma que se miraron —aseguró Rose—. Estoy convencida de que las cosas entre ellos ya no andan nada bien, así que en el fondo solo quiero dar a Kellan un último empujón porque sé que podemos tener futuro._

_Alice suspiró. Otro plan más para gestionar..._

_—__¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?_

_Rose esbozó una sonrisa malvada._

_—__Prepárate para escucharlo._

**nnn**

Bella bajó con un bolso en el hombro en el que contenía todo el material que necesitaría para esa tarde. El pelo se le había secado muy rápido, aunque las puntas todavía seguían mojadas como evidencia de la ducha que había tomado recientemente.

Al llegar a la sala reparó en Edward, sentado en el sofá. Estaba sujetando su cabeza en la palma de su mano, aplastando su mejilla y algunas de las hebras húmedas de su cabello de paso mientras miraba el móvil, con los labios entreabiertos. Ella se quedó quieta durante un lapso de segundo, admirando lo benditamente bien que lucía desde esa posición... hasta que él se dio cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Qué haces?

—Observarte —contestó con una sonrisa mientras se acercaba a él—. ¿No puedo?

Él frunció el ceño, divertido, en lo que ella se le sentaba a horcajadas, teniendo cuidado con la falda, y lo besaba bastante animada. Edward puso a pensar qué cosa podía tener de diferente ese día.

—¿Tienes un fetiche con el pelo mojado o algo por el estilo?

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—Si fuera así, te lo habría dicho en otras ocasiones, ¿no crees? —puntualizó, metiendo los dedos precisamente por los lados de su cabeza—. Veo que has cumplido con el trato.

—Lo mismo digo —dijo él, indicando las puntas de su pelo con un gesto, antes de bajar la mirada—. Otra vez llevas el conjunto de falda y camisa, ¿eh?

—¿Qué le voy a hacer si después es lo que más fácil resulta de quitar y poner? —añadió como queja—. Y quiero empezar... cuanto antes.

Edward arqueó una ceja ante el comentario.

—¿Entonces estás emocionada por lo que haremos hoy?

Bella sonrió.

—¿Cómo no voy a estarlo? —Se inclinó y rozó su nariz—. Ha sido verte y tener ganas de observarte, tocarte y...

—¿Y...? —Él rozó los labios con los suyos, ansioso, mientras ella cerraba los ojos.

—Besarte. —Y sin alargar más la espera se lanzó a hacerlo, satisfaciendo la desmedida urgencia que ambos llevaban por dentro.

Edward ahogó una risa en su boca, pasando la mano por su espalda baja y delante del bolso, a la vez que Bella trataba de profundizar su contacto rápidamente siendo más insistente, demandante y...

—¡Isabella! —Ella saltó bruscamente de su sitio. La pareja fijó la mirada hacia su izquierda, donde Charlie Swan estaba mirándolos sin una pizca de gracia.

—Papá, ehm... —Miró a Edward, antes de levantarse rápidamente—. Nosotros... ya nos íbamos.

—¿En serio? —cuestionó irónico.

Estaba tan furioso que la hizo tragar con dificultad, al mismo tiempo que Edward palidecía tanto como un fantasma.

—Sí —contestó Bella, manteniéndose firme—. ¿Me puedes prestar a Warren? Necesito que me lleve a un lugar.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

—Que yo sepa, Carlisle acaba de traer a Edward aquí porque pensaba que ibais a salir por la ciudad en transporte público...

—Sí... —se apresuró a contestar Bella—, pero es que me he olvidado unos apuntes en el colegio y tengo que... regresar antes de que cierren.

_Lo bueno fue que lo creyó, lo malo, que aumentó aún más su enfado..._

—¡¿Y por qué no lo has dicho antes?!

—¡Porque no lo sabía hasta hace un rato! —se quejó ella.

Y contra eso, su padre no pudo hacer nada.

—Que vuelva pronto porque tal vez necesito salir —mencionó con un tono duro y tosco.

—Sí.

Él asintió y los repasó varias veces de arriba a abajo.

—Que lo paséis bien. Paseando —remarcó con advertencia.

Bella se limitó a sonreír y a mirar a Edward. Pero el pobre seguía tan congelado que no estaba en condiciones de decir nada.

El chofer los acompañó hasta el colegio, pero al mismo tiempo también se dispuso a esperarlos. Bella golpeó a Edward con el codo, quien después de unos segundos comprendió qué hacer.

—¡Ah! Es verdad, ehm... no hace falta que te quedes, Warren —comentó él—. Mi madre está con la vecina y después saldrá a cenar con mi padre, así que... puedes irte por si Charlie te necesita.

El chofer los miró a ambos.

—¿Seguro queréis que me vaya, chicos?

Ellos asintieron sin una pizca de duda, tan convencidos que era difícil creer que no fuera verdad.

—Está bien, ya me voy.

Él se dirigió al coche y ellos al portal, haciendo como que iban a llamar al timbre. Ambos se quedaron en la puerta haciendo que esperaban a que les abriesen mientras él aún era capaz de divisarlos por el espejo retrovisor. Una vez se aseguraron de que estaba suficientemente lejos, Bella se separó del portal con rejas del colegio.

—¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí.

Para cuando respondió, ella ya estaba caminando en esa dirección. Edward negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Es increíble que haya tenido que hacer tres viajes distintos en media hora para acabar en mi casa otra vez.

Bella se encogió de hombros.

—No podías quedarte allí desde un principio o sospecharían —señaló Bella con obviedad—. ¿Estaremos solos, no?

Edward asintió, medio convencido.

—Sí, pero mis hermanas tenían pendiente ir a una fiesta que no sabían si se va a celebrar al final, o si iban a volver pronto, no sé. La cosa iba así... —le comentó—. Así que tendremos que estar alerta por si llegan.

—Está bien... —murmuró pensativa—. Ya veremos qué hacemos si eso pasa. Pero en principio vamos a enfocarnos en los pasos que dictamos, ¿vale?

Edward sonrió.

—Ya nos hemos duchado y ya estamos yendo a mi casa.

Ella ocultó una mueca de burla.

—Ay, Edward... esos son los primeros pasos —remarcó—. Los otros prácticamente los llevo en el bolso.

Entonces él comprendió que el enorme tamaño de ese accesorio era intencional.

—¿Se puede saber qué traes ahí?

Ella se limitó a fruncir los labios y a seguir caminando.

**nnn**

—¿Realmente es necesario?

Ella le pasó la tapita, insistente.

Hace cinco minutos que estaban en el baño y no había manera de que Edward aceptase utilizar el enjuage bucal que Bella había traído.

—¿No crees que estás exagerando un poco? —volvió a quejarse, frustrado—. La mayoría de parejas no...

—Estamos perdiendo más tiempo de esta manera que si lo aceptases ya sin rechistar.

Edward se quedó mirándola y Bella hizo lo mismo con un brazo sobre su cintura sin deshacer ni una pizca su firme postura.

Unos segundos más tarde, Edward dejó escapar un mohín y cogió la tapita sin demasiada gracia. Una vez terminó, se fue a la habitación mientras a ella le tocaba su turno. Cogió el enjuague y repitió el mismo proceso, pero al acabar, se entretuvo haciendo ciertos ejercicios que consistían en realizar distintas muecas ante el espejo, abriendo y cerrando la boca al mismo tiempo. Estuvo haciéndolo por un rato, hasta que vio la cabeza de cierto chico rubio en el marco de la puerta.

—¡Edward!

Sus ojos hervían de la rabia y, ante eso, él se limitó a reír.

—¿Pero qué...?

Y tras soltar un sonido de agobio, Bella cogió el enjuague y salió de allí para irse directamente a la habitación.

**nnn**

Bella soltó su bolso encima de la mesita de noche del dueño del cuarto. Oyó el golpe de la puerta y, en cuestión de un instante, Edward se acercó por detrás para abrazarla.

—¿Sigues cabreada?

Ella lo ignoró, así que él siguió repartiéndole besos en el hombro.

—Lo siento...

—Debes aprender a que la palabra privacidad en el baño existe por algo, Edward —alegó Bella, con los brazos cruzados.

—Lo sé, pero no sabía por qué seguías ahí tanto rato —contestó él, esbozando una traicionera sonrisa—. Y como estaba la puerta abierta...

—¡No es excusa! —le exclamó girándose.

Edward suspiró, apenado.

—No, no lo es. ¿Me perdonas, por favor?

Ella mantuvo la tensión en sus hombros, pero en cuanto él se inclinó para rozar sus labios, Bella se derritió.

—Lo pensaré...

Edward le siguió dando varios cortos a los labios.

—¿Y qué tengo que hacer para convencerte?

A ella se le escapó una sonrisa traicionera.

—Ingeniártelas...

Él asintió, tomando en cuenta su juego.

—Si eso quieres... está bien.

Bella lo observó expectante y, a continuación, Edward le cogió la cara y la besó de una manera apasionada. Los labios de él se amoldaban a los suyos de una manera tan fogosa que hasta aplastaron sus caras, descargando todas las ansias que venían acumulando durante la semana. Él lamió sus labios y luego los dejó ir para escarbar dentro de su boca y enredar su lengua con la suya, percibiendo así el sabor a agua y aliento fresco de menta.

—...Al final eso fue buena idea.

Bella suspiró y enseguida mordió su labio inferior para continuar con el beso. Edward cumplió su petición encantado, pero cambiando a uno más sensual y candente que en cuestión de poco tiempo los hizo avanzar a ciegas hasta caer uno sobre otro en la cama. Lucharon para continuar el beso mientras se acomodaban mejor, hasta que por ese afán los labios de Bella acabaron debajo de su ojo y los dos comenzaron a reír.

—¿Quién empieza? —preguntó Edward acariciándole el labio húmedo e hinchado con el pulgar antes de soltárselo.

Ella sonrió debajo de él.

—Sería mejor que lo hicieses tú, ¿no?

Edward la miró sin entender.

—Si lo hacemos al revés, esto de ahí puede volver a crecer después... —explicó moviendo ligeramente sus caderas contra las suyas.

Edward tragó.

—Ya... es verdad.

Ante el gusto que provocó aquel leve gesto, Bella volvió a sacudir sus caderas otra vez y él la acompañó. Ambos se miraron a los ojos y, a los pocos segundos, aquella fricción continuada ya los estaba llevando a un sublime deleite.

Alargaron el beso tanto como pudieron antes de quedarse sin aire, pero cuando eso sucedió Edward llevó los labios a la base de su cuello haciéndola exhalar del cierto placer.

—Así no vamos a aguantar... —advirtió Edward, pero lo único que ella hizo fue realentizar el ritmo de sus movimientos, que no hacía sino empeorar la molestia de sus ansias.

Y mientras una de sus manos se colaba por debajo de la falda, Edward resiguió con sus labios la parte alta de su mejilla, donde siempre solía encontrar un leve sonrojo al finalizar una sesión de besos prolongada. Ella se quitó los zapatos con los pies para enredar sus piernas alrededor de su cintura y él regresó a la base de su cuello, donde aprovechó para darle un descarado lametón.

—Mmmh...

Él se quedó allí, besando y succionando la piel sin detener el roce de sus sexos. Y aunque a Bella no podía generarle mayor gozo sentirse tan estimulada, fue capaz de reír ante la situación.

—Edward...

—¿Sí?

Su aliento chocando sobre la piel húmeda la hizo estremecerse.

—Sería mejor que aceptases que no sabes hacer chupetones...

Él refunfuñó.

—Si no practico, obviamente nunca lo haré.

—Otro día lo haces con mi muñeca si quieres —le ofreció ella—. Pero ahora se siente como si me estuviese chupando una sanguijuela.

Edward rio sobre sobre su piel y desplazó las manos por su cuerpo, hasta que, para sorpresa de Bella, llegó a acariciar suavemente la zona donde estaría su pezón por encima de la ropa.

—O podría practicar aquí, ¿no crees?

Ella tragó, apretándose más contra su erección.

—También...

Él rozó una y otra vez la zona que le gustaba mientras ella volvía a retomar el roce de sus sexos. En una de esas, Edward bajó su boca y besó justo encima de la zona.

_Bella se había preguntado muchas veces cómo sería Edward dejándose llevar. Al fin lo sabía._

—¿Puedo...? —Señaló a su camisa.

Ella asintió, ansiosa, y decidió incorporarse sobre sus piernas para darle acceso.

Una vez así, Edward fue desabotonándosela botón a botón, dejándole entrever cada vez más porción de piel. Los dedos le fueron temblando al sacarle el cuarto, así que Bella le fue ayudando. Y, una vez pudo verla abierta, la erección de Edward empezó a doler.

Sus pechos estaban a punto de salírsele de las copas. La piel abultada de esa zona apretaba firmemente contra el material negro de encaje, formando un escote majestuoso y erótico para sus ojos.

—Es el único sujetador que tengo que no parece del siglo pasado —confesó ella, satisfecha porque sabía que lucía bien—. Me lo puse también la última vez, por si acaso, pero al final no necesité...

_No era consciente de que Edward estaba demasiado ocupado viviendo un sueño en la tierra como para escucharla..._

Tenía mucho más de lo que se había imaginado. Sus manos picaban y su boca estaba sedienta. _Quería hacer una cosa, pero a la vez otra._

Bella aprovechó su momento de indecisión para apresurarse a sacarse la falda, ya que en el borde entre el vientre y la prenda le formaba unos rollos adicionales que no quería que se viese.

Cuando ella acabó de quitársela, él hecho un pequeño vistazo a la parcial visión semi-desnuda que tenía de ella. Los muslos gruesos, el vientre formado... para finalmente volver arriba.

Bella rascó la nuca de Edward cuando se atrevió a besar aquella parte de ella. Tocó, lamió y hasta chupó, la piel desnuda y acarició el lugar donde estarían sus pezones con el pulgar, consiguiendo que Bella buscase situarse sobre sus piernas y apretarse contra su muslo, sin posibilidad de regresar al centro de sus caderas en aquella posición.

Las manos de Edward no tardaron en dirigirse hacia los corchetes de su espalda, pero Bella las quitó.

—Mejor no...

—Oh, vale —aceptó incómodo—. No hay problema.

Como alternativa volvió a besar su escote, deleitado, y de ahí procedió a volver a tumbarla sobre la cama mientras reseguía los costados de su cintura con las manos y descendía con su lengua hasta a su ombligo. Ella se removió bajo su gesto, aunque con una sonrisa.

—¿Estuvo bien?

—Sí, pero no te vayas tan a los lados o tendré cosquillas —le advirtió.

Edward bajó un poco más, y acabó dándole un beso en su Monte de Venus por encima de la ropa interior.

—Mmmh...

Bella lucía tranquila, así que él bajó sus bragas por sus piernas, y en el proceso, se fijó en cómo Bella se cubría el vientre con la camisa._ Y entonces entendió por qué no se la quitaba del todo._

Una vez la prenda interior estuvo fuera, él volvió a su lugar para abrirle piernas y levantarlas sobre sus pies. La visión lo excitó de sobre manera, sobre todo cuando ella estaba tan a la expectativa por lo que haría...

—Mejor pon esto debajo —Bella cogió uno de los cojines de la cabecera de la cama y se lo bajó. Él frunció el ceño.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque siento que se me hunde el trasero y... tal vez estás más cómodo así —se explicó con vergüenza.

—Oh, ehm, vale.

Y él lo colocó justo por debajo de sus caderas, levantándolas y dándole un amplio acceso.

Edward disfrutó notar que estaba tan mojada. Se tomó un segundo para rememorar los pasos y, una vez así, se inclinó para empezar a lamer los pliegues exteriores de su sexo.

Bella suspiró, y Edward degustó con suavidad. No era un sabor que tuviese nada con qué comparar, pero lo que sí estaba claro es que ni le gustaba ni le desagradaba.

Volvió a realizar la misma acción y, al verla con los ojos cerrados, decidió embarcarse por otros lares. Buscó los puntos exactos alrededor del clítoris que tenía en mente, y al encontrarlos, pasó la lengua por ellos consiguiendo que Bella empujara sus caderas bruscamente.

—¿Todo bien?

—Sí...

Él volvió a tratar de lamer un punto, y después el otro. Bella se retorció.

—Edward... —gruñó frustrada.

Ella le agarró la cabeza, poniéndola cerca. Edward prosiguió a lamer en forma de letra u el borde de su clítoris para excitarla, y entonces ella lo apartó suavemente con una de sus piernas.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito... alivio —le confesó con timidez.

Edward sonrió, entendiéndolo, y en un segundo volvió a colocarse, solo que en lugar de entretenerse, directamente lamió el trozo de carne rojo e hinchado que se asomaba entre sus pliegues.

—¡Ah!

Ante el sonido, Edward se alarmó.

—¿Te ha dolido? Tal vez, ¿no? He sido muy directo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

—Solo... me haces sentir muy sensible ahí abajo.

Edward frunció el ceño.

—¿Pero para bien o para mal?

—Para bien —afirmó para despreocuparlo—, es solo... acostumbrarme. Sigue, se siente bien.

Él asintió y, cuando regresó a su lugar, depositó un poco de saliva allí como le habían aconsejado, y después volvió a lamer y succionar el mismo punto repetidas veces. _No quería hacerle daño_.

Bella apretó los labios y movió las caderas con urgencia contra su cara, queriendo experimentar más y más el placer que le brindaba.

—Más rápido, Edward.

Él movió su lengua sobre el clítoris varias veces en forma circular, le dio pequeños golpes hacia arriba y Bella saltó sobre su cara mientras estaba tendida en el colchón, asimilando todo el placer. La combinación entre la boca y respiración sobre su carne sensible multiplicó la excitación por mil.

Cuando volvió a bajar, él chupó suavemente el capuchón.

—¡Justo así! —Bella mantuvo el balanceo de sus caderas mientras él pasaba su lengua por ahí lentamente y luego, pegaba su cara su pubis para seguir dando rápidas lamidas.

Bella se retorcía, respirando fuerte, sintiéndola agarrarse de su pelo y pegándolo a ella, aunque él mantenía un margen de espacio para respirar.

—Sigue, por favor...

Y él procedió a complacerla. Pasó su nariz por encima de su protuberancia y enseguida volvió a succionar con fuerza.

El orgasmo de Bella llegó en forma de varios espasmos pausados y Edward persistió en su lugar, tal y como le habían aconsejado que hiciera, respirando de forma agitada. _Sin duda... lo del cojín fue de gran ayuda._

—Quédate quieto... —susurró ella, sintiendo cómo su aliento sensibilizaba aún más aquella zona.

Pero pasados cinco segundos él pensó que podía levantarse, así que se disponía a reincorporarse, cuando ella lo retuvo.

—¡No la saques! —le advirtió con los ojos entrecerrados—. Solo... deja de moverla.

Él volvió a posar su lengua en el mismo punto mientras ella se apoyaba en sus codos, tomándose un momento para descansar. Acto seguido, empezó a restregar de nuevo las caderas contra su lengua, haciéndolo cada vez más rápido y, con la ayuda de Edward, un poco más tarde alcanzó su segundo clímax consecutivo y se dejó caer en el colchón.

Edward espero unos segundos más y retiró su cara y luego la almohada, estirando sus piernas.

—¿Te ha gustado entonces?

Ella soltó una pequeña risa.

—¿Es broma, no? —preguntó mirando el techo desde su posición acostada.

Edward aprovechó la oportunidad para observar su intimidad.

Sabía muy bien que el pecho era la única parte de su físico que le daba vergüenza. Y para él, el error de su parte por dejarse un poco de vello sin depilar no le restaría nada de belleza ante sus ojos. Pero no tenía ni idea cómo le sentaría a ella si se encontrase con la misma situación y... si su vello corporal le llegase a molestar, aunque hubiese hecho el intento de...

En ese momento, Bella cogió impulso para acomodarse sobre la cama, volviendo a cerrar las piernas. Cuando él subió a su rostro, se la encontró mirándolo de una forma prometedora.

—Tu turno.

* * *

💎**Bueno, aún considero que falta un poco para las partes realmente calientes, ****pero estamos progresando. **❤️

💎**¡Hola! **😊 **Sí, es casi ha pasado un tiempo para subir esta actu... Y sí, reconozco que al principio sucedió porque entré en un bloqueo (pandemia, exceso de trabajo, una parte que no me gustaba y que me impedía continuar con el siguiente capi...). Y decidí tomarme un tiempo fuera del mundo de la escritura y ff porque había demasiado caos en mi cabeza para enfocarme en esto. Mi rutina se fue al traste. **

💎**Pero mil gracias a todas las personas que se tomaron el tiempo de enviarme aquellos mensajes tan preciosos preguntándome si todo iba bien. ** ❤️❤️❤️❤️ **De corazón, en serio, g****racias por el apoyo y comprensión. ****Reconozco que me he sentido culpable por desaparecer... así de la nada. **

**💎Para compensarlo, empiezo con ofreceros este doble capítulo. ** **Las actualizaciones no tendrán una fecha concreta de nuevo hasta que logre estabilizar mi horario, pero quiero que quede claro que, a pesar de que me desaparezca, no voy a abandonar la historia sin terminar. Eso no sucederá. **😉

💎**Hasta la próxima,**

**Kisses! **😘😘😘


	54. Exploraciones II

**52\. Exploraciones II**

—Sí...

Cuando trató de reincorporarse, Edward sintió una presión incómoda bajo sus pulmones por haber pasado tanto tiempo aplastándolos contra el colchón._ Pero había valido la pena... _así que lo ignoró y fue a sentarse en la orilla de la cama, el lugar al cual Bella también se estaba acercando. Inmediatamente él bajó la vista hacia su escote y, sacando partido de aquello, ella se sentó sobre una de sus piernas y llevó las manos del rubio a sus pechos, justo antes de comenzar a besarlo de forma impaciente.

Edward disfrutó del tacto de aquellas cimas llenas en sus palmas. Las apretaba, acariciaba, jugaba con ellas y se maravillaba de su suavidad sin que sus bocas dejasen de formularse promesas la una a la otra...

—¡Ah! —Bella se separó de golpe—. Se me olvidaba...

Él bufó mientras ella se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la mesita de noche para revisar el bolso. Al menos, durante el corto trayecto Edward pudo apreciar de una vista sugestiva de sus nalgas bajo la camisa.

_Todavía no las había admirado lo suficiente. _

Pero cuando ella se giró, finalmente sacó y dejó a la vista lo que más espacio ocupaba dentro del gigante bolso, que era nada más y nada menos que una botella de agua de litro y medio.

—¿Para qué demonios quieres eso? —exclamó Edward.

Ella se limitó a reír.

—Obviamente se me va a resecar la boca si lo único que luego haré será lamerte el cuerpo como un gato —se justificó volviendo a sentarse cerca de su muslo—. ¿Quieres un poco?

Edward parpadeó varias veces.

—Eh... vale.

Bella se la ofreció sin problema.

—Lo lógico sería que me lo hubieses ofrecido antes...

—Y lo planeaba hacer, pero digamos que me distraje. —Ella frunció los labios con una ligera sonrisa—. Para la próxima vez, será...

Cuando Edward le pasó la botella, Bella bebió un poco más que él. Y al limpiarse las comisuras con la lengua, se le quedó mirando de una manera que hizo que Edward se removiera bajo sus nalgas.

—¿Pasa algo?

—No.

Ella se rozó sugestiva contra sus piernas cuando volvió a levantarse para colocar el recipiente plástico en el mueble. Pero antes que regresara por su propio pie, él la cogió entre sus brazos a medio camino y volvió a besarla con ansias.

_Aquello era justo lo que necesitaba._Las manos de una Bella entusiasmada se fueron deslizando lentamente sobre su pecho y abdomen, trazando círculos, palpando, hasta cada vez acercarse más al borde de la camiseta. Él la ayudó a quitársela con impaciencia.

Una vez fuera, la castaña suspiró, maravillada de las privilegiadas vistas.

—Estás muy formado... —murmuró Bella, fijándose en su pecho marcado y definido. No estaba como para decir que ejercitara para ello, pero sí de sobras para que le gustara...

—Es el básquet. —Él se aguantó la risa—. No tengo tiempo para gimnasios.

Las manos de Bella acariciaron sus brazos con apreciación, y entonces inclinó su cabeza para besar la piel desnuda que tenía frente a ella. Aprovechando la humedad en su boca, fue trazando senderos irregulares de besos mojados.

—Bella... para, por favor.

—¿Por qué?

Él tenía los labios fruncidos.

—Eso empieza a apretar demasiado.

Entonces volvió a reparar en el problema ahí abajo.

—Oh, claro, ehm, ¿vas a...? —Él asintió antes de que ella pudiera acabar la frase. Bella se sentó a su lado y Edward se apresuró a sacarse los pantalones, junto los zapatos y calcetines, mientras ella suspiraba.

—Es por esto que prefiero pasar frío por un rato a llevar tantas capas... —Echó un vistazo hacia su falda y ropa interior que él le había quitado antes, aparcadas en la esquina de la cama.

Una vez se sacó todo dejando la ropa aparcada hacia un lado, él volvió a reincorporarse dejando a la vista su gran erección.

Bella alzó las cejas.

—Sí que estás listo...

Él rio.

—Contando que ya llevamos un rato entre juegos, que soy un adolescente y que encima te quiero, pues...

Ella asintió, con una sonrisita.

—Y te has depilado...

Edward apartó la mirada de inmediato.

—Creo que era lo mejor para hoy. —Se rascó la cabeza, incómodo—. Digo, eh, lo he intentado para que te fuera más fácil... en caso de que, digo... para que los pelos no estorbaran ni te disgustarán si tú, eh... Aunque no he podido hacerlo perfecto...

—Aww —Bella se llevó una mano al pecho.

—¿Qué?

—Es un gesto muy tierno de tu parte.

Él bufó.

—Eso es lo que menos necesito que me digas ahora.

Ella rio.

—Ya, gracias por la consideración —murmuró deslizando la vista hacia abajo—. Además, puede que se vea un poco más grande así.

Oírla mencionar aquello volvió a subirle un poco el ego, y como si ella lo percibiera, se sentó a su lado y cogió su erección con una de sus manos para empezar a acariciarla.

Edward suspiró y Bella rozó sus labios tiernamente contra su hombro. Recordando una de sus lecciones, se acomodó sobre su sitio para poder llegar a besar su mandíbula y dejó un reguero de besitos hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja. Sopló con suavidad sobre él, y a continuación lo repasó cuidadosamente con la lengua.

Edward se estremeció.

—¿Te ha gustado?

Él la miró.

—No, en realidad sentía que me estaba lamiendo un perro.

Ella le pegó un puño en el pecho mientras se unía a sus risas.

Unos segundos después volvió a intentarlo de otro modo. Atrapó el lóbulo entre sus dientes, rozándolo con suavidad y ejerciendo una leve presión. Eso lo hizo temblar.

—Ahora no me vas a decir que ha estado mal. —Besó la parte de atrás de su oreja, sintiendo su dureza crecer, y fue pasando la mano derecha por su pecho, descendiendo por su abdomen.

En un punto soltó su miembro y se bajó de la cama para arrodillarse entre sus piernas, apoyando las manos sobre sus muslos. Al verla así, tuvo un reflejo de lo de antes.

—Pensándolo bien... —Edward tragó—. Creo que también debería haber usado yo esta posición.

A Bella le hizo gracia.

—Te avisé que me estaba hundiendo —replicó—. Pero para la próxima, puedes hacerlo.

Ella sonrió antes de volver a enfocar los ojos en su masculinidad. La sujetó con su mano derecha y empezó a repasarla con suavidad de arriba a abajo, mientras trataba de ignorar los nervios derivados de la ignorancia. Aunque tenía bastante claro lo que iba y no a hacer.

Él jadeó por lo excitado que estaba y, al segundo siguiente, ella lamió la punta de su erección.

—¡Joder!

Ella sonrió, complacida, antes de atreverse a posar sus labios sobre el glande y succionar con suavidad. Mientras persistía el bombeo regular de su mano por el tronco de su erección, aprovechó para girar la lengua alrededor del glande como le dijo Irina, cosa que lo enloqueció.

—Se siente...

—Frescor, ¿verdad? —Edward asintió con frenesí, mientras ella lo miraba con picardía—. Tenía miedo de que nos quedáramos o cortos o sobrados de ese efecto.

Él cerró los ojos mientras Bella seguía con su tarea. _Pero por más sensible que fuera, no podía quedarse solo ahí. _Así que sus manos jugaron con sus testículos al mismo tiempo que ella comenzaba a meter la erección en su boca. Lo hizo de la forma más lenta posible, ya que así parecía que tragaba más de lo que en realidad hacía. Lo llevó hasta tocar un punto de la esquina derecha garganta, punto hasta el que no sentía ningún tipo de incomodidad o arcadas por hacer eso. _Y no pensaba cruzar esa línea... _

Se aplaudió a sí misma por su ingenio. Para lograr saber eso tuvo que hacer el intento de ver qué tan profundo podía llegar con el dedo y pensar que lo que cabría en esas condiciones no sería casi nada. Aunque luego se dio cuenta con la práctica del plátano... que realmente bastaba.

—Bella...

Ella se chocó con su mirada por un segundo, y entonces volvió a ejercer fuerza sobre el glande para que cerrase los ojos._ De ninguna manera podía estar sexy en esa tarea._

Y como él no la miraba, Bella trató mantener la boca bien abierta y succionar lo que pudo mientras su mano se ocupaba del resto. Para facilitar la tarea, movió la cabeza de atrás y adelante al mismo tiempo que el miembro se deslizaba sobre su lengua._ Dio gracias a los ejercicios de mandíbula durante todos esos días._ Cuando lo sintió crecer más, siguió los consejos de una sexóloga en internet y buscó los testículos, los acarició suavemente, los movió y los estiró un poco hacia abajo a la vez que empujaba su miembro hacia arriba.

...Y entonces él se vino en grandes cantidades.

Bella se apartó y se puso de pie de inmediato, empezando a toser como una loca.

—¿Estás bien?

Bella seguía roja y tosiendo sin cesar, intentaba sacar parte del semen que sentía pegado en la coronilla. Fue hasta la botella de agua y bebió todo lo que pudo.

_Tal vez la idea de llevarla le había salvado la vida._

—¿Bella?

Ella acabó derramando el agua por todos lados, pero no le importaba. Con eso y un poco de carraspeo, pudo controlarlo.

—Intentaré estarlo... —murmuró cuando pudo.

Y mientras se tranquilizaba, reparó en el semen que notó en una esquina de su clavícula, luego, y el resto acabó en el suelo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Edward rascándose la cabeza, apenado.

Bella suspiró.

—Tampoco es del todo tu culpa —reconoció—. Pero la próxima vez avisa cuando estés cerca...

—Lo que hiciste fue... inesperado —alegó Edward por lo bajo.

—Ya, por eso también me atribuyo parte de la responsabilidad —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Pero en fin. ¿Fue bueno?

Él disimuló una risa ahogada.

—¿De verdad necesitas preguntarlo?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras se acercaba de nuevo a él y, sin dejar de estar de pie, se inclinó para besarlo. Sus sabores todavía se entremezclaban en sus bocas, pero Edward le devolvió el gesto de todos modos, así que Bella se quedó ahí, disfrutando de ello. Besó su nariz, entrando al terreno juguetón, y entonces ella volvió a agarrar su cabeza para besarlo decentemente en los labios.

Las mentes de ambos poco a poco los sumieron en un letargo que les hizo olvidarse de todo. Edward pasó las manos por sus nalgas mientras ella lo hacía por su cabeza con suavidad. Poco a poco ella fue tratando de acomodarse sobre sus piernas para deshacerse de esa diferencia de altura, y de pronto la humedad de su sexo chocó contra su todavía ligera erección.

Ella ahogó un jadeó, volviendo a ponerse de pie y mirándolo a los ojos. Pero Edward seguía sin saber qué decir.

—Será mejor que nos vistamos... —propuso al final, con tal de evitar incidentes.

Bella accedió.

—Sí, mejor sí.

En unos segundos, empezaron a hacer justamente eso. Pero ambos se habían quedado compartiendo un mismo pensamiento...

**nnn**

Todo iba según lo planeado por Rose durante aquella tarde. Alice se encargaba de vigilar que Mackenna no se acercara al piso de arriba mientras que Kellan y Rose estaban juntos. Tenía que supervisarla porque, aunque podían predecir sus movimientos, todo buen plan contaba con estrategias para imprevistos...

—¿Alice?

El corazón le latió con fuerza, incluso antes de girarse y confirmar su presencia.

—Jackson...

Los ojos casi negros de él la examinaron con curiosidad.

—No esperaba encontrarte aquí. ¿Qué tal lo estás pasando?

—Bien —contestó con una cálida sonrisa—. ¿Y tú?

Él movió la cabeza, divertido. _Su pelo corto se movía de una forma tan atractiva con cómo lo hacía... _

Y sin darse cuenta, aquel pequeño inicio de conversación los derivó a otras que los dejó hablando por un buen rato. Alice disfrutaba de la compañía del moreno con pecas, hasta que un momento dado, Alice volteó su cabeza y se fijó en que una chica de mechas azules se dirigía a las escaleras.

—¡Mackenna! —chilló dirigiéndose a ella como una bala—. ¡Mackenna!

Fue insistiendo en llamarla hasta que al décimo escalón, por fin logró alcanzarla.

—¿A dónde vas?

—A ver a Kellan —dijo con obviedad. Y aún confusa por la actitud de Alice, se dispuso a seguir subiendo las escaleras.

—¡No! ¡Espera!

—¿Qué quieres? —exclamó sin entender nada.

Alice estuvo tan concentrada en su charla con Jackson que, como no se le ocurría nada, se limitó a decidir que escogería la primera alternativa que se le cruzara por la cabeza.

—¡Alice! —Jackson la llamó desde detrás, y entonces ella fingió desvanecerse entre sus brazos.

**nnn**

—Entonces, ¿te parece gracioso?

—Claro —confirmó la rubia, colando el mechón rubio de su pelo detrás de la oreja. El chico de rizos negros sonrió.

—Eres buena compañía.

Rose sonrió a Kellan, quien a la luz de la luna en aquel balcón, se veía mejor que nunca.

Su plan estaba marchando de maravilla así que... de un momento al otro, ella lo atrajo por la nuca para besarlo.

Sus labios trataron de mover los suyos, pero solo consiguió que él se apartara tan pronto como pudo.

—Rose, no...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, sin estar dispuesta a rendirse—. Sé que con Mackenna las cosas están casi en su final...

—Y lo están.

—¿Entonces? —Volvió a romper la distancia entre sus caras rápidamente—. Lo pasamos bien, venga ya...

Pero al contrario de lo que esperaba, él la frenó, riéndose.

—Rose, eso no significa que tú me gustes.

Ella parpadeó, confusa.

—Pero tú... nosotros hemos estado, bien, ¿no?

Él hizo una mueca, agobiado.

—Como amigos. Siento si malinterpretaste algo, pero no me atraes de esa manera. —La miró de arriba a abajo—. No eres... mi tipo.

_Tuvo que poner mucho de su parte para no romperse en ese instante..._

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a decir?

—¿Qué más quieres que diga?

Entonces ella lo miró con rabia, antes de lanzar un grito al aire.

—¿Sabes qué? ¡Vete al infierno, canalla!

Y salió pitando de allí, como alma que lleva el diablo.

**nnn**

Mackenna cerró la puerta del diminuto baño de la casa de su amigo mientras Jackson cogía un trozo de papel y lo humedecía con agua para posárselo a Alice por encima de la frente.

—¿No está grave, verdad? —Los ojos avellana de ella la examinaban, con algo de nervios y también con una pizca de miedo.

—No sé, espero que no —susurró Jackson—. No quiero pensarlo.

Entre ambos siguieron atendiendo a Alice en silencio durante un par de minutos más, hasta que el móvil de Mackenna comenzó a timbrar por varias notificaciones seguidas.

—Es Kellan —le mencionó examinándolo con rapidez—. Dice que quiere que vaya.

—Ve —contestó Jackson—. Yo me las apaño solo.

—¿Estás seguro? —Él asintió—. Pues gracias, me haces un favor. Espero que se despierte pronto.

El moreno sonrió.

—Yo también.

Y en cuanto oyó a Mackenna marcharse, Alice abrió los ojos.

—¡Alice! —Jackson inmediatamente le volcó toda su atención—. ¿Te duele algo? ¿La cabeza? ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella no pudo evitar sentirse dichosa.

—Sí, gracias —respondió con sinceridad—. No tienes que preocuparte, tranquilo.

Su tono de voz era ameno para los oídos del chico. Pero en cuanto vio la rapidez con la que volvía a poner sus pies en el suelo, se alarmó.

—¿Pero qué haces?

—Necesito pararla, lo siento...

Él le dio la vuelta para retenerla.

—Acabas de desmayarte.

—¿Y qué?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Te puedes hacer daño.

—¿Y eso te importaría? —le preguntó con confusión.

Él rio.

—¿Cómo no? —La miró de forma curiosa—. Llevo meses... queriendo decirte esto, pero...

Ella se quedó viéndolo y para cuando Jackson volvió a girar su rostro, se percataron de lo cerca que estaban. Él la miró, como pidiéndole permiso, y al no haber indicios de negación por su parte... se inclinó hasta que acabaron juntando sus labios.

—¡NO!

Ambos se separaron por el grito.

—Rose... —murmuró Alice.

—¡No, no y no! —respondió la rubia gritando y entrando al baño, más enrabiada que nunca—. Justamente hoy no. ¡¿Y con el mequetrefe, Alice?! ¡¿Este maldito mequetrefe?!

—¡Eh! ¿Pero qué...?

—¡Tú te callas! —interrumpió Rose con ojos asesinos al susodicho. Fue entonces cuando Alice puso una mano al frente, haciendo que su hermana se fijara en ella.

—Jackson me gusta, ¿vale?

Él se rio a sus espaldas.

—Tú también a mí.

El corazón de Alice latió a mil, mientras se giraba para verlo.

—¿Era eso lo que me ibas a decir?

—¡Basta! ¡No más! —gritó la rubia interrumpiendo la catastrófica escena. Solo quería olvidarse del mundo—. Vámonos ya, Alice.

—¿Y acaso ella tiene que obedecerte sin más? —intervino Jackson.

Sandy alzó las cejas.

—¡¿Y tú quién te has creído que eres para dirigirme la palabra, pedazo de... ?!

—¡Suficiente! —Alice se levantó con decisión, provocando el silencio de ambos—. Rose, yo...

—...Vámonos ya.

Y ella se disponía a darse la vuelta para irse, hasta que la escuchó.

—No.

La rubia de ojos marrones se giró.

—¿Perdón?

Su hermana mantuvo en todo momento su serenidad.

—Hoy no quiero irme tan pronto —se limitó a decir—. Hasta ahora siempre te he ayudado en lo que has querido, pero eso no significa que deba obedecerte en todo lo que me pidas, y hoy lo estoy pasando bien... Entiéndelo.

La rubia no podía salir de su asombro.

—¿Pero de qué demonios hablas? —cuestionó en un hilo de voz, antes de que empezara a reírse con el más notorio de los sarcasmos—. ¡Eres tú la que no para de imitarme! ¡Eres tú la que me sigue a todas partes! ¡Y eres la que misma necesitó que su hermana mayor la sacara a una maldita fiesta para que le diesen el primer morreo de su vida!

A pesar de todo, Alice seguía manteniendo su calma impasible.

—Sí que tenías que sacar cosas... —Asintió con lentitud—. ¿En serio crees que me sé valer tan poco por mí misma, Rosalie?

—Es la simple verdad —contestó firme.

Alice sonrió.

—Pues si tan segura estás, veamos quién necesita de la otra primero.

Su típico tono bajo y suave ni siquiera la hacía sonar sonar como amenaza. Aun así, Rose la iba a tomar al pie de la letra.

—No aguantarás un solo día —le aseguró convencida.

—Ya veremos. —Alice se giró hacia quien tenía detrás—. ¿Regresamos a la fiesta, Jackson?

—Claro —contestó, pasando de largo junto a Alice por el costado de una Rose cruzada de brazos, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de despedirse.

La rubia se quedó ahí, paralizada durante un segundo.

Esa era la primera vez que se iría sola de una fiesta a casa... y sin nadie con quien desahogarse de sus males.

* * *

**💎Humm, al final Edward y Bella casi llegan a un límite que todavía no habían discutido, ¿no? 👀🔥🔥 😏 Ya... ¿Y por qué será que ahora de golpe menciono los eventos que les pasa a las hermanas? Yo sospecharía que algo pasa. 😛**

**💎Espero que os haya gustado el doble capítulo, y sin más que decir me despido. 😘😘😘 Gracias por todo el apoyo que me mostráis a partir de vuestros comentarios.**

**Hasta la próxima,**

**Kisses! 😘😘😘😘😘**


End file.
